Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans
by RemnusPast
Summary: Death is not an easy thing to experience, and the Fans will tell you that easily. However, for some reason, they have been reborn in the world of Remnant, years before the beginning of the events that transpire in RWBY. But their deaths have changed them, and they have a newborn blood lust, one not easily removed. Criminals fear... the masked vigilantes draw near.
1. New Beginnings

My very first fanfiction, I was actually very uncomfortable writing this and publishing it. Primarily because I've never done something like this before, but also because I've had a somewhat bad relationship with fanfictions in the past. Hopefully this will change, and I an looking forward to all reviews. I actually got this idea from Doccy Larsson Seraphim's **Death Wish.** Check it out guys!

Though to be honest, Hotline Miami fanfictions have the infamy to not be well noticed, despite being highly well made. Oh well, you gotta start somewhere. Hope you have fun reading this.

 **I do not claim ownership of Hotline Miami or RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Regret. Remorse. Sorrow. Grief. These were the emotions going through Tony's head as he held Corey in her last breaths. Thoughts of what could've been went through his head, as he cradled Corey, trying to reassure her everything will be okay. He alone already knew everything would not be okay. Mark was dead, his entire skull caved in to the right.. Ash and Alex were dead, judging from the gunshots he heard on the walkie-talkie. Corey was bleeding out, a massive hole leaking blood out of her stomach, and she was crying, softly muttering about how she didn't want to die here. The only thing Tony could do for Corey was console her... until her final breath gave out, and she stopped moving.

This was it. This was the end. He was alone. Alone in a room with the corpses of two of his best friends, Mark and Corey. He didn't have any time to anguish over his loss before the door in front of him was kicked open. Shocked, he looked up to see a scraggly blonde man in a coat, obviously some kind of detective. Tony could only stare at the man, with small streams of tears going down his eyes, as the man began to speak. "Well, what do we have here?" The scraggy blonde man asked patronizingly, as he was slowly pulling something from his waist. "Wearing masks, huh? Another set of vigilantes, I presume?" At this point, the man in front of Tony had pulled out his revolve and aimed it at Tony's head, making Tony raise his hands to signify his surrender.

"Don't shoot. I give up." Choked out Tony, as he fought to drive back his tears. "I'm through with this. Just arrest me and get this over with, okay?" At this point, Tony choked again, out of sorrow of his dead friends. The people who pissed him off every day, the guys he stuck around to eat pizza with, the squad that he survived through the Hawaii forests with... all dead, and here he was, the last man alive. He didn't want to fight anymore, the death of his close friends killed off any motivation he had for pursuing this vigilante career anyways. Realizing this, he said "I'm done fighting..."

The gunman scoffed, and stared down at Tony. "Oh? You want your fifteen minutes of fame? Well, I don't think so." There was a pause, as the armed man seemed to be glaring at Tony with a ferocity that he couldn't understand. What was with this guy, and why was he here? "You know what happens to thugs like you?" These were the last words Tony would hear. As soon as those words hit Tony's ears, the gunman fired.

 **BANG.**

Nearly every scientist say that a shot to the head is normally a quick and painless death, but for Tony? He found it a bit more painful, but quick. He could feel the bullet pierce his skin and skull, then entering his brain. It was an odd feeling, but it went away quickly, only for a bright light to appear suddenly in his vision, then to be quickly smothered out by darkness.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, 4 years before the start of RWBY, Evening  
**

Emerald Forest, home to certain Grimm species and the initiation location for the new years. For some reason, an electrical impulse had begun to spark within the forest, slowly gaining in power. Little by little, the electrical power began to surge, vaporizing any unfortunate Grimm that happened to get close to this anomaly. Then the electric energy surged into a small ball, then erupted, spreading out small portions of energy through the forest, creating a white, blinding light. This light lasted only for three seconds, before it dissipated quickly, leaving within a single second. The Grimm, who had been backing away from this energy explosion, slowly went to their normal habits, forgetting the event that had just occurred. To them, it appeared to be nothing had ever happened.

Ozpin's scroll lit up as soon as the radar picked up the electrical anomaly within the forest, but then went quiet as soon as the alert started. Confused, he looked at the scroll to discover that there had been an unnatural energy output within Emerald Forest, but had gone out very quickly. Glynda looked at Ozpin expectedly, as she had received the same alert. "It seems like there was some kind of unnatural electrical anomaly discovered in the midst of Emerald Forest, Ozpin... should we send a team to investigate it?" Ozpin sat and started to ponder a little bit, then sighed. "No Glynda, I don't think we should send a team out to investigate it... From the looks of things, it just appears to be an energy dust explosion... it doesn't appear to be anything well worth investigating." Glynda simply nodded her head and went back to finishing up the piles of paperwork she knew sat on her desk, and Ozpin simply looked out his office window, looking out at Emerald Forest. As soon as Glynda left, he started to muse how much Dust was used to make that explosion and why. "Why do I get the feeling that this is much more than I presume?" murmured Ozpin, as he stared out into the distance. It wasn't like him to not take notice of such events, but then again, he had made more mistakes than any other human in this world. This would be another addition to the pile of mistakes he held.

 **Meanwhile, at the same exact place the electric anomaly occurred,**

Tony groaned as he got up, moving to grab his head, since he had a massive headache. His head hurt a lot, and it was as the pain was powerful, as though it was trying to break his head in two. He groaned as he began to sit up, since large sparks of pain erupted throughout his body as he tried to get up. Never before had moving hurt as much as it did. It took him a moment before he remembered something: Didn't he get shot in the head earlier? Explains the headache, but didn't explain HOW he was still alive. He knew this wasn't Heaven or Hell, he was still feeling pain. Tony groggily looked around his surroundings, hoping to get an answer to where he was, but ended up getting more questions, and not even a single answer.

All around him he was surrounded by trees and tall grass, with the high likeness of the forests he explored in Hawaii. This forest didn't have the humidity of Hawaii though, and that was one thing he won't forget. Not only that, but the forest seemed more hostile than Hawaii, come to think of it. Ironic, a dark, dreary forest would seem much more dangerous than a forest filled with Russian pricks armed with AK-47s, ready to shoot him and his friends at will... Wait, his friends, they all died, right? Was he the only one here? Tony sighed and looked up at the moon, and jaw dropped at the sight. Even though his mask somewhat blocked his vision, it didn't exactly hide the fact that the moon had been broken up. The moon, shattered like a glass, stood tall over the entire forest, the brightness illuminating the area, giving him light to see a bit clearly... But the moon, fuck, the moon wasn't fucking broken apart, it was supposed to be together! Well, this marked one thing for sure: He wasn't in Hawaii or Miami, but probably not on Earth either... He broke out of his musings when he heard a groan come from the field, and as he turned towards the source of the noise, rising up with his fists at ready to start punching and releasing his stored tension, he saw them... and lowered his arms shockingly.

On the same field that he had woken up in, there lay Corey, Mark, Alex, and fucking Ash. They were all wearing their respective masks, Corey and her zebra, Mark and his bear, Alex and Ash with their goddamn swan masks and numbers. They were all wearing the same clothing they wore on the day of the office building assault, the Miami Dolphins jacket for Corey... the Kevlar suits for Mark, Alex, Ash... fuck, they were wearing EXACTLY what they had. Alex had her chainsaw right next to her, Ash had his pistol holstered at his waist, and Mark apparently had his dual SMGs on his back. And they were all okay. Every single one of them were groaning and holding their heads, all except for Corey, who was holding her hand over her stomach. They were all alive, and well. Tony could feel some tears fall down his face as he realized that they were all safe. As soon as everyone got up, dazed and confused about what was going on, Tony went in and grabbed everyone for a large group hug. This led to an awkward silence for a few seconds, none of them were used to Tony being so emotional. Then Alex spoke up. "Hey Tony, I know that this is amazing, how we all died and stuff and we're all standing right here, still alive... but can you let us go? You're kinda crushing my spine..." At these words, Tony laughed awkwardly as he unlocked the hug, and everyone except for Tony started to groan and rub their waists, still recovering from the bodily pain.

Still, they were in unknown territory in their eyes, and they had to be prepared. They did an equipment check before they ventured out further, it helped immensely to be well prepared. The attack on those Russian assholes and the Hawaii conflicts taught them this dear lesson. Alex had her respective chainsaw and a backpack, which contained two bottles of backup fuel for the chainsaw, several snacks, and two bags of marijuana. (While Alex denies this furiously, the snacks are for her munchies that she gets after smoking the marijuana. When asked about them, she will firmly state that it is for the group. No one believes her a single bit.) Ash had his 9mm pistol with fifteen rounds, which was odd, as Ash stated that he had used all the bullets already and had thrown away the gun. Mark's dual SMGs were all loaded up, along with his two magazines, which he swears that he had already used. Odd... but useful at the same time, especially since this meant that Corey could have a gun to protect herself temporarily, at least until they could get out of this bleak forest. With some persuasion, they managed to get Mark to hand a SMG, along with a loaded magazine to Corey, at least until they got out of this forest and got their bearings. With this equipment check done, they understood that they HAD to at least find a water source, all of them were somewhat thirsty, and it wouldn't do any good to actually eat the snacks now, they had to conserve it, since that was their only food supply for now.

And they entered the bleak and dark forest together, ready to take on what this unknown jungle had to throw at them. And as they entered the dark, dreary jungle, they could hear the growls of Beowolves and Ursas, unknowing that while they were entering a beautiful and new world, the inhabitants were staring at them, enraged at the prospect of these newcomers barging in. It was like looking into the Abyss, only that the Abyss stared back with hungry, angered eyes.

* * *

And this is the revamped intro! I hope to do more with the second chapter, I do hope the writing gets better.

 **Never forget... the history that Remnus has to offer... for it is not only one of joy and the creations of heroes... but it brings the heart of misery, deceit, betrayal, and the fall of said heroes... Remnus is a continent that is far beyond saving, and its past has been one that has been far too long forgotten. Would you enter this forgotten past with me, journey back to the start of the world change, and survive? Or will you succumb to boredom and the mad gods above, and abandon the world that there is to offer? Follow along child, and we shall start at the beginning of this tragic continent...**


	2. Prologue: Boot Camp

The second chapter to Requiem for the Fans! I sure hope you enjoyed the updated intro (Oh dear lord, the first one was absolutely terrible, I sincerely apologize. Forgive me greatly), and I hope that I will be able to create longer chapters as I go on. Hopefully that occurs, because my time's being chewed up by work. But hey, never give up, and try your best at writing. But anywho, enough daddling, this is the second chapter to Requiem for the Fans! Please leave your reviews and comments, I really REALLY REALLY want and need them. **Really.**

Another fanfic recommendation: On My Terms, a RWBY x Team Fortress 2 crossover by Good Old Hoxton. Check him out! ... as if I'm popular enough to get more stories recognition...

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Oddly enough, despite the fact that he was trekking in foreign territory, a forest no less, in the middle of the night... Tony felt rather calm. Rather than calm, he also felt nostalgic. It wasn't everyday that he just randomly walked through a forest with his friends... at least, not armed like they were right now. Currently, he was at the front, ready to take the initiative and charge if he saw a hostile in front of him, with Mark and Corey behind him, on different sides. Each had their SMGs out, but had the guns with safety on, with the barrels pointed at the ground. The two obviously did not want to cause any friendly fire at this point, nor waste any of their precious ammunition. Ash was directly behind Tony, walking casually, with his pistol holstered and safety on. Since he wasn't taller than Corey or Mark, he didn't want to shoot any of them on accident. Rather, he was planning to use it more so to cover the front and back if needed, since Tony and Alex were relatively, height wise, smaller than him. Alex was at the back, acting as a vanguard, with her chainsaw out, but not revved up, since she found no need to actually waste the few amount of gasoline she had left.

The entire group were tensed and ready for action, but at the same time, they were relaxed as well. They found the entire environment to be rather stunning, better than the mess that Hawaii was, nor was it like the national parks they were used to. The trees, while they did look intimidating, had a different kind of appeal to them, and not to mention, there were some flora here and there that caught their eye. Other than that, the mood of the forest was just... relaxing, to say the least. Even though they could hear the howls of wolves and the roar of bears time to time, it was still relaxing. This didn't let any of them drop their guard either, they didn't know what this forest held, and they'd be damned if they let another stupid mistake cost them their lives again. They didn't plan to let their reincarnation be used up for naught. No, they planned to use it to the most of their ability.

During their trek through the forest, Tony was frequently reminded of the Hawaii war memories. While they were somewhat unpleasant, they were still fun times, and good times that occurred during that war. One good thing was that he met his tight circle of friends; had he never joined the war, they probably wouldn't have teamed up. Even though their conversations got toxic at times, it was still good banter all around. The more he thought about Hawaii however, the more he wanted to actually beat up a Russian to death. Just crush the Russian's head in with a single punch and watch the blood ooze out the cracks... then stomp on their damned face for good measure, staring as the Ruskie's brain matter and bone bits got attached to his cowboy spurs... Tony just sighed and shook his head, he was nowhere near America, which was a safe bet given the broken moon. **But** that didn't mean he couldn't do the same thing to a nameless criminal. He'd been doing that already for a few months prior in Miami, when he and his friends went out and did vigilante missions. It gave some of them a sense of justice, but for him? He joined in for the action, for the moment when the person's head blew up gloriously when he punched them square in the face, for those few moments when a single punch didn't cut it and he had to do more... for the adrenaline pump that went through his body whenever he went on one of these missions, just murdering and slaughtering those scum as they ran hopelessly, trying to get away from him.

And as Tony slowly started to drown in his own thoughts, he started to flashback to the day his thirst for blood sparked...

* * *

 **1985: Honolulu, Hawaii; Boot Camp  
**

"Get up you goddamn maggots, and get ready for training! Just cause you weaklings just flew in today from the mainland doesn't mean you get to relax on your lazy asses! Now get up and show me ten!" Tony groaned and got up as he heard the drill instructor's loud voice, quickly trying to wake up after the hard night of sleep. It didn't help that there were mosquitoes around that bit him, but the fact that EVEN at night the weather was hot? Fuck, it was like Miami went off and put itself under some hot fans. Not that he should be complaining, he was going to have to get used to this weather. He was definitely going to be staying in Hawaii for a long period of time.

As soon as Tony got out of the barracks, which is a loose term considering the fact that it was just an over sized wooden shack with palm tree leaves acting as the roof, he was splashed with a bucket of cold water. The drill instructor was standing right next to the person who had thrown the water at Tony, laughing. "That rookie, is why you SHOULD NOT be the last person to get out of the bed. If this was an actual combat situation, there would be a squad of Ruskies, armed with AK-47s, and ready to plow through you with their bullets. You'd be dead faster than you could say Fuck Russia!" Tony sighed, knowing that this would be a long day of first day training. He looked around and could tell he wasn't the only victim, several men and women were standing there, dripping with water, which was somewhat refreshing in a way, but still, it did suck that they were doused. Now their clothes would cling to their bodies, making it even more uncomfortable to do training.

It's not like Tony was forced to join the military, rather, it was the complete opposite. He **chose** to join the military, he signed up specifically to free Hawaii from the damned Commie control. If anyone else said otherwise, they would have a pissed off Tony on their back. True, he was homeless before the war even started, and true, the military pay seemed to be rather outstanding, enough for him to be able to live a better life when he left the army. But he would be damned if he was accused as a war - profiteer, using the war as a means to get a better life. By God, he was a patriot to the glorious United States of America, and he would be completely shit headed if anyone would think that he would be a war dodger. No, he was going to enter this war and take those insane Ruskies and give them the old one - two, and kill a few in the process. Anything to help America get back to its feet.

But he wasn't going to be that for a good bit, and right now, he was stuck in training. "Right, you sorry bunches of monkeys, start your training by running around this base fifty times! Sounds easy? Not when you're carrying all your equipment!" shouted the instructor, just as his assistants dropped a large amount of equipments, with a single bag, at the feet of the new recruits, which included Tony. At this point, Tony could hear a bunch of collective groans coming out from a crowd near him, most likely due to the fact that they had to do a large amount of heavy lifting. As for Tony? He didn't mind, but he did groan because he figured it would take months before he could see some action. Now that was just far too cruel for his tastes.

 _A few hours later..._

Tony was nearly breathless, gasping for air for what seemed to be an eternity. He was one of the few still standing, but he was leaning on his knees a bit, using them as support. While some of the new recruits were laying down or sitting, he was still standing, along with a few other people. He looked up, sweat dripping from the entirety of his body, towards the drill instructor, who looked to be deep in thought. After a few minutes, the drill instructor looked up and said these words, "Well, some of you aren't the brightest bananas in the bunch... but some of ya got potential it seems... Fine, I guess we'll do the hard way of breaking ya!" Tony could only stare at this obviously mad instructor in disbelief. Nearly everyone was tired from the insane workout, which had involved running with a large haul, multiple push ups and sit ups, and countless other exercises that would've caused other people to faint from exhaustion. The fact that the drill instructor still thought that it wasn't enough nearly made Tony scream out in frustration.

"Don't worry, you bunch of wimps, this is an easy exercise. It just involves getting used to your main weapons that you'll be using in this battle against the Russians." The drill instructor nodded to his assistants, who went out and brought the M-16 assault rifle and the shotgun. The drill instructor began to show the entire recruits how to utilize these fire arms, gun safety, how to reload, and when to use them sparingly. Tony was just utterly confused at this point. Why was the drill instructor teaching them to use a gun when NEARLY ALL OF THEM WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION? To add insult to injury, he was doing this pretty fast, making it hard for those who were actually paying attention to understand what was actually going on. It wasn't exactly... efficient.

"Now, grab a gun and use it! Since I taught you well and clear how to use one, I expect your monkeys to learn to use it in no time! Now get on the hustle! Go and shoot the targets that we had set up," shouted the drill instructor, who at this point took out a whistle and blew it. A large, sharp tweet was heard throughout the camp, as people groaned to get up and run to the guns. Meanwhile, Tony and the others that were still standing went and grabbed the guns, and began shooting the targets once they spotted them. Tony wasn't very good at a gun, a lesson he learned early, thankfully, as he couldn't even hit the target at all. Not even standing and aiming helped, it seemed that guns just happened to hate him. At this point, he was one of the few still stuck at the first target, while some were already done, or ahead of him. A few minutes later, he had run out ammo, he still hadn't hit the target, and he was getting frustrated. At this point, he said fuck it, and proceeded to run at the target and punch it in the face.

It's truly amazing how much frustration and tension can break through exhaustion. Despite the fact that the target was riddled with bullet holes, one punch from Tony was all it needed to break apart into pieces. Tony began to run towards each target after another, punching each one of them and utterly destroying them. He kept on going until all of the targets were destroyed, and once they were, he simply just collapsed and laid right where he was. At this point, the drill instructor walked up to Tony and shook his head. "Son, in my entire military training career, I have never seen such sad marksmanship. Although, I have to admit, I was impressed by your 'boxing skills', which is VERY useless in these military operations! Now get up, and run around an extra ten laps for disobeying orders from your superior!" Tony groaned, then sighed. It was going to be a long day... then Alex's voice pierced his flashback and shattered it.

* * *

"Heads up Tony, we've got company," yelled Alex, as she started to rev up her chainsaw. Tony snapped out of his daydream quickly, and quickly got into his usual boxing stance. Mark and Corey already had their SMGs at ready, pointed towards their location, while Ash stood in the middle with his 9mm pistol, ready to start shooting at any hostiles that came into their view. At the same time, the gunmen slowly took the lever off safety and tensed up, knowing full well that it was more wise to conserve their ammunition (Corey and Mark only had 64 bullets each, and Ash had a measly fifteen bullets. Considering their location, it was a wise idea to be conservative with their ammo, since they didn't know how long this forest was, nor did they want to alert any enemies of their location that quickly.), they were prepared to open fire on any one that came across their sight. That was when they started to hear abnormal growls and roars coming from the dark shadows.

Out of the trees and shadows came masked monsters, some that looked like poor renditions of werewolves, and others that looked like rip offs of bears. However, every single one of these beings were black in color, but had the same red, boring eyes, along with the white bone masks that covered their face. Each one of these beasts had kill intent surrounding them, oozing out of their bodies and coming to smother the air. As these foreign beasts that appeared to have popped out of a bad horror film started to encircle the group, the group began to build up their adrenaline. Lesser men would have wet their pants, cowered in fear, started screaming, but these were not normal men, nor were they lesser. They had gone through hell in Hawaii, they have murdered in Miami, and they had experienced death first hand. They didn't plan to die just as they were reborn, oh no, they were fully prepared to unleash hell on these monstrous demons.

And as the Grimm started to stalk towards the group, the Fans simply stood there, weapons at ready, with Tony ready to begin punching the hell out of these monsters, and Alex was prepared to rip through these beasts with her chainsaw. The rest of the squad stood there, weapons drawn and ready, hoping that Alex and Tony will finish these things off so they wouldn't need to waste their ammunition. Then the Grimm charged, and the Fans unleashed hell upon these beasts.

* * *

And that's the second chapter. The next chapter is where the action will occur. I sure hope that you all enjoyed this story for now, and I hope that I do get more readers to come and hopefully enjoy this series. IF they didn't I would love them to write down WHY they couldn't enjoy this as a review, since I could use all the criticism I can get. Kudos, and see you next time!

 **Remnus... a continent brimming with vibrant animals and plants. Within this continent exists multiple ores and minerals that aren't found normally. One of which, that I will show you child, is Rolova, the mana crystal. In this land, people can use their souls, which have the ability to regenerate itself, as mana power, in order to power their own spells. This allows them to perform tricks that no normal man can ever achieve, creating multiple versions of oneself, summoning the powers of the elements, creating dark arts that no sane man dare follow... But the soul is one way to power the spells. Rolova can easily power spells and give them the extra power or energy they need to function... These crystals come in a shade of green, a light one in fact. Quite common to mine yet very desirable, there have been sites of nearly numerous mines throughout Remnus in attempt to garner these Rolova crystals for either use of healing spells, energy to allow spells to go on continuously to help cities... or stockpiles for war, in hopes to utilize them as a defense against any hostilities that would surface...**


	3. Scene 1: First Encounters

Hey, RemnusPast here! Thank you so much for the reviews, you have no idea how much it will help me! By the way, I just noticed I did end the second chapter in a cliff hanger... heh, sorry about that. I'll try my best to get each chapter done a day each, so please be patient... But hey, it's the third chapter! Time for some action! Leave your comments and reviews, I read every SINGLE one of em!

Story Recommendation time! I recommend the Fallout x RWBY crossover, New World Blues, by **Doppelganger312** , check it out guys! I assure you guys won't be disappointed! ... He/she is probably better at detailing than me... a boo hoo hoo...

 **I do not claim ownership of Hotline Miami or RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _Grimm. The monsters that inhabit the world of Remnant, and the bane of humanity. Once thought to he be the hosts of tortured animal souls, this idea was debunked upon the discovery of Grimm that did not appear to have correlations to any existing animals. These Grimm nearly wiped out Humanity, until the advent and discovery of Dust appeared, enabling humanity to strive on. Now, mankind has relied on the use of Hunters and Huntresses to push back the Grimm for hopes of survival, but only time will tell if the Hunters prove successful in driving back the Grimm fully... or failures and leading to brimming flame of mankind itself..._

Whatever the fuck these animals were, they didn't happen to scare Tony. Not a single fucking bit. He'd been forced to stare down the barrels of guns, with trigger happy Reds holding those guns... and he won. Now these over sized animals were trying to beat him in a hand to hand combat? Tony would have laughed right then and there if the stakes weren't as high as they were. He knew the cost of a single mistake meant: Death or worse, being disabled. Even though he had Kevlar protecting his chest, there wasn't anything protecting his arms. But this wasn't the case to be worrying about his body, no, this was the time to worry about what these black masked fucks would do if they killed him. He didn't want his friends to deal with the same death they did in that office building. Never again.

The Grimm found easy prey, or so they thought. They were up against only five people, three armed with the long range weapons that usually took a large amount of shots to kill them, with one having a strange machine in their hands. The last one? It was a pathetic joke, an easy kill. The animal headed man only had his fists, and didn't seem to be anything worth of being dangerous. He was short, unarmed, and to boot, there wasn't a large amount of aura emanating from him. In fact, he was severely weak, at least in their eyes. The young beowolves knew that they had this single man done, and once they killed him, the others would panic, and it would be a massacre. It was instinct and natural for them to charge, it was an easy battle, it would be dealt with quickly. So it was shocking and confusing when they saw the unarmed man counter charge them.

Tony immediately rushed out, yelling to his teammates to just hold off the Grimm, he'd take care of them. And take care of them he would. He noticed that one of the black wolves had gotten too close for his comfort, so he launched a straight, right at the fucking bastard's face. The wolf looked like it was going to laugh... until his fist broke straight through the bone mask and through its head. It destroyed, no, OBLITERATED the beowolf's head. The beast's head exploded, leaving bits of its skull and brains scattering everywhere. Tony took no time to take delight in his masterpiece, there were still two more of those werewolves charging. With the right hand that just blasted the previous beast's head to smithereens, he launched a hook at the werewolf imitation right next to him, this time catching the overgrown wolf's head with his elbow. The poor beowolf never knew what hit it, as it got decapitated by Tony's elbow hook. With the wolf's head went flying away to the left, and Tony only having one arm open, he quickly turned to the last charging beowolf. The final charger tried to turn around and run, but it slipped on its legs and fell straight on its back. This prompted Tony to quickly stomp on the poor beowolf's stomach, which caused it to scream in pain. Tony proceeded to stomp on its face, and while it took around two stomps to break its mask completely, Tony still continually stomped on it, until the wolf's head had literally become a pancake and a bunch of splattered brains. With the head, skull, and mask bits scattered around where the head used to be, the beowolf's headless body twitched for only two seconds before it ceased. With that, Tony stood up straight, adrenaline pumping high now, and quickly surveyed the enemies.

He spotted around five of the bears, four that had the size of normal bears, and one that was a giant. It was different for the wolves. Since he had just taken out three of them, there were only around seven of them left. Two of them were quite large, but the others were small, though a bit taller than him. this wouldn't change anything, he was still going to beat the living crap out of every single one of them. He yelled at Alex to keep the werewolves off their ass for now, and charged the Ursas. Alex immediately understood the message, muttering under her breath how she wanted to carve up some bears, but swapped positions with Tony quickly. Tony then rushed at the Ursas, hoping that Alex could at least stop the beowolves from getting closer.

 _Ursas. The Grimm form of a bear, these are not to be taken lightly. An Ursa major, living longer than a young Ursa, has grown to become more strategic and wise. The Ursa Major noticed the unarmed tiger headed man rush at them, but knew it was not to be taken lightly. It had just obliterated three of the young beowolves with no problem, and was now rushing at its brood. With a roar, it told the Ursa minors to be ready to fight. They wouldn't go down as easily as those wolves, and the Ursas will teach him that hard lesson._

"Right... So they're going to be like fat assholes that take a knee to the face to kill..." thought Tony, as he charged an Ursa Minor. "Okay, two can play at that game, you goddamn overgrown shits!" Tony ducked under one of the Ursa Minor's swipe, and noticed that the bear's mask did not cover its jaw. Under the mask, Tony grinned. "Perfect..." thought Tony, as he went for an uppercut. The reaction was brilliant, as the Ursa had an entire arm stuck in its head, and when Tony pulled out the arm, the insides of its head simply dumped out of the hole in its lower jaw, and fell flat on its stomach. The rest of the Ursa minors processed this far too late, as Tony had rushed in to another. With that distraction, Tony whacked one of the Ursa Minors in the face, and cursed out loud when he rebounded. The punch, while it was the usual toughness that he used (Many who fought him swore he hit like a high speed trailer truck coming right at your face), it wasn't enough to penetrate the thick bone mask of the Ursa. It did, however, completely shatter the Ursa Minor's mask, leaving its head exposed, as it recoiled back, dazed from the hit. Not one to waste opportunities, Tony grabbed the Ursa by its 'shoulders', and punted a knee to its face. The force of the knee was enough to jar out a good bit of the Ursa Minor's teeth, and it caused the entire back of its head to burst, killing it instantly.

This didn't slow Tony down a bit, as he quickly jumped over the Ursa Minor's body and did a flying arm hammer on one of the other Ursa Minors. This force broke through the mask and shattered its head, causing ichor to go everywhere. The Ursa Minor fell to the ground dead. Tony shook his arms for a while, they were starting to hurt a good bit. He wasn't used to breaking bone that much, he was used to fleshy heads. Meanwhile, Alex was holding back the beowolves... well, she wasn't doing anything honestly. The beowolves were circling the group, wary and careful. It had just seen the unarmed man kill three of their pack without effort, they weren't going to be stupid here. But they were showing worry, a little bit of fear, as much as it sounded preposterous. What was going on with the Ursa? Why weren't they charging? They couldn't do anything but ensure that these four didn't go off and slaughter the Ursa, they needed to kill. But they had to be careful, the Beowulf Alpha had told them that. It was truly rare to see a human kill a Grimm with its fist. Scary, in fact.

The Ursas, too, were scared. Never had they seen three of them go down that quickly, but it was too late to run. The tiger headed abomination was running full speed at them, and before the last Ursa Minor could react, it got a hook to its neck, opening a giant hole where the arm was. Tony quickly withdrew his arm from the dead black bear, and turned his attention to the last, giant bear. This one would be a a tricky one to kill. The fat bear roared, and started to swipe at Tony. The Ursa Major couldn't accept that it was about to be killed by a man with only his fists, and desired to avenge its brood. Tony simply bobbed and weaved through the swipes, getting closer to the Ursa Major. Despite the giant's multiple bony carapaces that protected it and the spikes that gave off an intimidating look, Tony knew full well there was one technique to end the major quickly: a swift, rough uppercut to its jaw. The Ursa Major noticed this, seeing as how one of its brood died from that technique, went for a bite on Tony as he got within range. Tony simply ducked under the bite, and delivered a swift uppercut of ferocity to the lower jaw. Tony didn't do a normal uppercut like he did to the other Ursa Minor, he pulled out a good bit of strength to kill this one. The Ursa Major's head popped like a firework, splattering ichor, skull bits, and visceral throughout the area. Tony quickly withdrew his arm and jumped back, just in time as well, as the Ursa Major's body had just fallen forward, nearly falling on Tony. Then Tony turned towards the beowolves, and the wolves felt frightened.

The Beowolf Alphas had grown for years, and had experienced different hunters who had attempted to kill them. Some had swords, some had metal gauntlets with spikes, and some of them used guns. But none of them used their bare hands, and even then, when he did fight these hunters, they had a good control of their aura. This tiger headed freak? He only used his bare fists, and he had LITTLE TO NONE aura at all. This lone man, who managed to slaughter three of their brood and a pack of Ursas, was creating this destruction with its bare hands. This infuriated the Alphas, and they roared for its brood to attack. Only one of their younglings stayed back, as the four other beowolves rushed at the five humans that stood in front of them. They didn't see Tony come in from the side and kill them.

One single straight, and a beowolf had the right side of their head obliterated, with the visceral and ichor splattering out their left. A few seconds later, a beowolf had their head decapitated from an uppercut, and another beowolf discovered how far a human arms could actually go, through the front of the head and out the back. The final beowolf, this time a little more tricky than the others, stood at full length and swiped twice at the human, testing it. Tony easily dodged these mindless swipes and jabbed the wolf in its open stomach, causing it to to go whimper and cover its stomach with its hand, bowing down slightly. He then did a double arm hammer to the beowolf's open head, exploding it and creating a mess in the process. This time he focused his attention to the large ones, and rushed them.

 _For the first time in years, the Alpha Beowolves felt fear when this tiger headed abomination rushed them. In fright, one of them quickly swiped at it... only for the thing to dodge the attack and create a hole in the attacker's stomach. As that Beowolf Alpha went down, the other one rushed in to protect its mate, head first. It didn't help that much, as the hunter grabbed the Beowolf Alpha by its neck and pinned it to the ground. The Beowolf Alpha looked up, and in fear saw the man prepare another fist. It finally realized, it finally saw why it felt fear. The **blood lust.** This hunter's bloodlust was frightening, drowning the Grimm in fear... this man did not fear, hate, or have panic... It wanted to kill... It's purpose was to kill anything in its path... As these thoughts went through the Beowolf Alpha, they were quickly smothered by the fist through the side, quickly destroying the brain. It then saw darkness._

Tony quickly withdrew his arm from the dead Alpha, and focused on the last Alpha. This Beowolf Alpha had no more wish to fight, it was crawling away from him, attempting to get away. Not on his fucking watch. Tony walked up to this beast and set his foot on the back of its neck, causing the Grimm to howl in pain. He then grabbed the sides of the neck, and began to pull. The Alpha could only scream as it felt its head beginning to be torn from its neck... and then the yell stopped abruptly, as Tony finally pulled off the head. Tony threw the head at the last beowolf, who so happened to be a wise young-ling that chose not to charge. The remaining survivor took a look at the head, then at Tony, then at the head again, then ran away, with its tails behind its leg. Then Tony roared, in victory and celebration over beating up these things.

And then he collapsed out of exhaustion. Mark ran up to him quickly, worried that Tony might have gotten hit and started bleeding out. "Are you okay Tony?" asked Mark worriedly. "Mark, I have never felt so accomplished before... now if you could, can you carry me to the exit? I feel like I deserve a rest for taking out those bastards." At these words Alex, who had been powering down her chainsaw, looked at Tony with venomous eyes. "Really? You hogged all the goddamn kills to yourself? I didn't even get to kill anything, and I just wasted some gas! The fuck you so goddamn proud about?" At these words, Tony simply waved at Alex, too tired to come up with a comeback to them anyways. Mark sighed and picked up Tony, carrying him piggyback style. "We should get out quick, there could be more..." said Corey tiredly. Everyone was tired, it was the middle of night, they were lost, and they had their main striker out of action temporarily. Everyone nodded wearily, they all needed sleep, and they'd be damned if they were dumb enough to sleep in this beast infested jungle. So they trekked, and walked, hoping to find an exit soon.

 **Around two and a half hours later...**

"Halleluiah! We made it out of that goddamn forest!" cried Ash, as he started to gasp for air. Even though they had walked, it was still tiring, since they were all sleepy and had to trek for two and a half hours. When they finally found light and no more trees blocking their vision, everyone wearily cried out in joy, except for Corey, who yawned. They knew that even though they got out of the forest, and were starting to walk up a somewhat steep natural ramp, they did manage to find a place to be safe temporarily. They were all tired, and Tony was sleeping on Mark's back, all tired out from his battle with those things. At that point, when they did get to the top, everyone walked a few stops before collapsing. Mark groaned, since Tony added extra weight, and made it a bit difficult for him to sleep easily. He looked around and noticed that Ash and Alex were dozing off a bit, Alex with the right mind to had dropped chainsaw next to her, powered off obviously, and on her face. He didn't want the snacks to be ruined in that bag. Ash was laying next to her, and he was snoring, while Alex mumbled about trying to catch some Z's. Mark looked over at Corey and noticed she was already sleeping, just laying there and sleeping. Mark yawned, and started to doze off, dreaming about eating pizza and back at his bar, tending to patrons...

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the depths of Emerald Forest  
**_

 **It** _felt ashamed. In the midst of an enemy, instead of fighting together with its allies, it chose to stay back, and then run away. The beowolf angrily swiped at a tree, yelling at the top of its voice. **It was full of shame.** But... But... BUT... **BUT...** It had LEARNED. It had garnered new knowledge that none of the Alpha Grimm would have used. IT had watched and learned. Not only that, but it had been reborn. When it stared at the tiger headed monster, he could not fight it. No, he felt a presence far greater than him, much more powerful than any Alphas he had seen. IT had seen the power of blood lust... and it had drowned in it. Gone was the Grimm that attacked foolishly, using its claws to swipe and its teeth to bite. No, it had seen what the true power of Humans could do... and how much they could do. The Grimm stared at its hands, deep in thought. The blood lust that the beast in front of it earlier had emitted... it was... **intoxicating.** The moves it had seen were spectacular, no, MAJESTIC. It was as if it had seen a new form of Grimm, one that had succumbed fully to the blood lust within and used it, to become what it was. The Grimm then closed its hands, and stared at the tree in front of it. The beowolf youngling howled, and began to do the most taboo thing it could have done: it began to punch the tree using boxing skills, ones that it had seen the human done. After a few punches, the tree had collapsed and fallen backwards, with the Grimm breathing in and out, smiling a little. But it knew it needed work... it needed practice... it needed to be as good, no better, than his master. And as the Grimm began to punch and practice on each tree it came upon, its appetite for slaughter soon began to drown his thoughts... and the one thing it desired was to KILL. Kill anything, even if it was on if its own..._

* * *

That is the third chapter to Hotline RWBY! I sincerely hope I am living up to your expectations, and if I am not... please write in the reviews section what I could do to help improve the story. Every voice helps, and I want this to be a great Hotline X RWBY fanfiction you guys read. I want all the criticism right now. My body is ready to receive the onslaught of critiques.

By the way, the reason why Tony was able to kill the Grimm so easily was because of his special perk in Hotline Miami: Killing Punches. That's right, he can one shot kill enemies in Hotline Miami, as long as they weren't fat men. And the Grimm? Well, let's just say that it will appear more in the fanfic... just think of it as a rare deviant, created by Tony's awe inspiring blood lust. See y'all soon!

Time to respond to reviews!

 **To the current reviewers:**

 **Jashl Xxify** : I sincerely thank you for the follow! I know you wrote that review when I had the first intro, which really did suck... but I do wish to know, what do you think of how the story is progressing now? I sincerely await your replies to my messages, I do want to read them.

 **Persona114:** Don't worry! I plan to attempt to upload new chapters everyday, as long as my work schedule or thought process doesn't get screwed up. But thank you so much for your enjoyment of the story so far, and I hope I live up to the potential you wrote out!

and **Aqua1998:** You're welcome! I'm honestly just shocked no one wrote a Hotline Miami x RWBY crossover yet. I just waited for one, and I couldn't keep it in my system, so I wrote one. I'm just hoping this will kinda kick start more and more Hotline x RWBY crossovers, since there are some good potential ideas there... Wait a tick, aha! I knew you caught something within the writing! There **IS** a reason why their faces have been not shown so far, but I'll keep that secret to myself for now, at least until it reaches that point. Don't worry friend, just keep the thought dwelling and all will be answered!

 **Rolava... it is the mage's key principal tool. The magical power the crystals contain are immense, and can either be used for good or for evil. However, there are other uses for these magical crystals. One example would be the use of metallurgy. When certain ores and alloys are melded together with this crystal, it changes its properties. Steel would become stronger and more durable, making it harder to break apart. Gold would become more shiny and a bit more stronger, making it easier to craft coins and jewelery from. It could create its own alloys as well, making the impossible come true. Bronze and steel alloys began to be used as armor for nobility, being able to have the hardened thick shell of power that would put others to shame. Numerous kinds of metals became possible to be created upon the discovery of this metallurgy phenomenon. With this, more and more metals were produced, and numerous tall buildings were possible to be created. However, these were still primitive times, so there was no electric machinery around, nay, there were mages who were using their powers to attempt to create these buildings. But these alloys, as well, opened new ideas for war machines and weaponry, which did lead to more bloody wars and longer ones as well...**


	4. Scene 2: First Blood

Hey everyone! RemnusPast here, and I've been enjoying all of your guys' input about the story. Thank you so much! By the way , you say I have six reviews, yet I see five. Interesting... Well, that aside, I need more reviews. I want to be showered in them! Don't be shy, shout your opinions out! They'll help the story become better, I'm quite sure. Anyways, enough dilldallying, it's the fourth chapter of Hotline RWBY! Woohoo, and I've been able to pop chapters out each day! ... Sure hope that doesn't change... and I really hate to ask.. but can you share this story with your friends and recommend it? Possibly favorite if you really enjoy it? I do wish more people would read this story and start their own Hotline x RWBY crossover... I wanna read some other than mine...

Fanfic recommendation time! **Delivering Cuddlies** by Sganovik, go out and read it! I guarantee you won't be disappointed! T'is a Fallout and RWBY crossover... I'm doing too much crossover recommendations I've noticed.

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

The Fans were all sleeping in a makeshift circle, right on top of a somewhat high hill they had just climbed, right after they left Emerald Forest. All of them were lying down in a makeshift circle, save for Tony, who was sleeping rather comfortably on Mark's back.

Mark's dream took place in his bar, which also acted as the Fan's hideout and hang out. Naturally, Mark was sitting at the bar, serving drinks to the patrons that walked right in. To his right were three boxes of his favorite pizza: Hawaiian with sausages and onions. He was currently mixing drinks, and was making one of the favorites of the bar: The Tipsy Hawaiian. This special drink accounted for some pineapple slices, some tequila, and a good bit of coconut rum. After mixing them, there was a nice, fruity alcoholic drink that was ready to be served. He was used to making the Tipsy Hawaiian, nearly everyone wanted to get a drink of it. He liked it himself: it was the drink he made when he had spare time in the military mess hall in Honolulu. He started listening in on the patron's conversations, they were apparently talking about the current murders in Miami, and how the Miami Dolphins were beating the Detroit Lions in the current match. Mark had to laugh: he found it awesome that the Miami Dolphins were winning spectacularly. It wasn't everyday that the Miami Dolphins won easily, in fact, they usually ended in a draw or an utter loss. But hey, it's still good to be optimistic about the future, right? And as Mark laughed and talked with the patrons in his dream, eating the pizza he ordered, Ash was having a good dream of his own.

"And the next person to appear on this interview is Ash Davis himself, the creator of one of the most worldwide used inventions!" Immediately at the sound of Ash Davis, the entire audience applauded. They weren't paid to clap, they were doing it because of how amazing Ash Davis' invention was. Ash Davis walked in stage right, with his blonde hair grown out a little, and wearing a tuxedo. He seemed happy about the entire set up, he was truly glad he was there. As soon as Ash Davis sat down in the couch chair next to Ellen, he just looked at Ellen and gave a bright, white smile. "Well Ellen, I'm quite glad to be here. What do you wish to know about me so far?" Ellen simply laughed a little, and then quickly responded to Ash's question. "Well Mr. Davis, a lot of the people around the world are using your invention, the Wheel-Man, a machine that helps people focus on driving and in fact, improves their driving skills as well. Tell us, what inspired you to create this magnificent device?" At this single question, Ash could only chuckle as he remembered why he thought up of it. "Ellen, it's actually a funny story. My friend, and I'll hide his identity by calling him Paul, let's just say he wasn't the most safe-minded drivers out there. I'd say he was VERY reckless. Now, one day, I got sick, so I ended up letting him drive around. It was scary, and I thought I was going to die!" At this point, the crowd, and Ellen, started to laugh, and Ash laughed a good bit as well. "No, I'm dead serious, I thought I was! He was driving FAST, and to boot, he was driving as if he was in an action movie! He was doing swerves, ignoring red lights, by God, I'm still shocked he got and kept his driver's license!" Cue more laughter, and Ash was smiling wider than a watermelon slice. "Well, after that single drive, I was so traumatized that by GOD, I was not going to let him drive again. So I created the Wheel-Man so that NO ONE else has to suffer what I did!" And while Ash was having fun in his fake interview, Alex and Tony were having the same dream, albeit a bit different.

Both of them had the same set up: They were both surrounded all around by bad guys, each who wanted to kill him/her for doing something bad. However, they all underestimated the power of that Fan, and were soon about to be turned into nothing but smithereens. The only difference was that Tony was beating them all and killing them with his bare fists, dodging impossible melee whacks from all sides. With Alex, she was together with Ash, as he backed her up using his pistol. Alex swung her live chainsaw left and right, splattering visceral everywhere, and causing body parts to go flying. She saw some intestines fall from a man whose stomach had just been chainsawed open. Both of them were being filled up with adrenaline, and were rushing at every enemy, slaughtering them in the most brutal fashion they could. They were bathed in blood, but it didn't matter: THEY WERE HAVING THE TIMES OF THEIR LIVES. And while they were off, having their own beautiful dreams, Corey's was less joyful. Rather than dream of a fiction, the dream shroud affected her by making her dream of the past. And within that past, she dreamed of the first time she met her close circle of friends... and her first military mission as well.

* * *

 **Honolulu, Hawaii. 1983: A month after arrival**

Corey dodged left and right, avoiding the rubber bullets that the soldiers were firing at her. While she did have a pistol armed with said bullets, she wanted to wait till the enemy wasted their ammunition: it was easier to shoot at them when they were reloading, after all. When the two guys did stop shooting and went to reload, she dived out from her cover and immediately started to spray the pistol at the two. She got one in the shoulder and the forehead, and the other was hit in the chest and knee. As both of them went down, groaning from the rubber bullet marks, the drill instructor walked up to them. As soon as she spotted the instructor, she stood up and raised a salute to him, making sure to be respectful. Even though the instructor seemed old and somewhat lost, he was still tough. She had seen him in practice, and noted that she would not want to be his enemy. Even at old age, the bastard was rough, efficient, and well versed in the art of murder. There was only respect for him.

"Stand down private, that's enough." Corey nodded as she relaxed her position, flicking the safety on her handgun. This was practice, after all. Right now they were in a simulation of what to do when they were getting fired at. The ones who acted as the Ruskies were given assault rifles to use, while the ones that had to avoid the bullets were given pistols. The drill instructor smiled at Corey, and chuckled. "Well miss, you appear to be pretty good at this combat so far. You seem one competent person, and you're not only good at far range, but you're also truly good at CQC... IF ONLY SOMEONE COULD GET FUCKING BETTER AT USING A GUN!" At those words, the drill instructor glared daggers at Tony, who had just punched two of the assault guys. Corey simply looked at Tony, and could see why Tony was more used to CQC. Tony's arm muscles were simply BULGING, but he had horrible skill with a gun. It was so bad, that it lost humor at a certain point. It was funny for the first two weeks, then it went unbelievably sad when he was unable to shoot a target two feet away from him. It was bad. Ever since that certain incident, Tony just stuck to using his fists as weapons. He also lifted a lot, and Corey could honestly, without a drop of shame, note how many girls looked at Tony with lust. Most of the girls paid attention to Tony's muscles and chest, he was very ripped. But Corey? She wasn't very interested.

With that, she then looked around and surveyed what else was going on. The blonde twins, which she knew were Alex and Ash, were by far the best assault team, they didn't get taken down more than once. Meanwhile, there was Mark, who was better at the assault squad. When he was put into the position of defender with that lone pistol, it was sadistic. Mark's size, height and weight, were huge, which made him a very easy target to hit. To add insult to injury, he wasn't all that fast, so most of the time, the assault team were able to just spray him with the rubber bullets and laugh at his difficulty. But when he was in assault? His aim with the assault gun was no laughing matter, he could hit the defenders before they tried to reach for cover. It was different for the Twins. Ash was good at both defending and assault, like Corey, but he wasn't as good at assault as her. In fact, he was more suited for the pistol that he was given for defender, although she still did better than him in that regard. Alex was great in assault as long as she was with Ash, but once she was paired up with someone, she did horrible. Her aim, while clunky at times, was still better than Tony's... after around six shots, she managed to hit the target two feet away from her. With an assault gun? Alex was just a walking friendly fire turret, and most times ended up hitting her teammate. She wasn't very good at defense either, it just seemed like guns weren't her thing at all. Nor was it for Tony, it appeared.

The drill instructor coughed into a closed fist and sighed. "Very well you piles of pussies, get up in a straight line! It's time for you to receive your squad and company!" At these words, everyone started to move to form a straight line, some lining up next to their military friends, in hopes of getting picked with them. She just stood wherever, she had no friends currently in the camp. Most of her friends were back in Miami, and they didn't want to join the war at any point. She joined... why did she join in the first place? Her job wasn't mediocre in pay, she was getting a good bit of payment. Her life wasn't fucked up, rather, it was rather... boring to say the least, she had a normal routine that she followed everyday. Besides that, it was a very safe life, and she wasn't a diehard patriot like other people she met... Why did she join? It was a question she never bothered to find the answer at all.

The drill instructor just looked around the groups, and then started pointing at five random people. "Alright, you five, you're now a squad. Have fun." The five people he had chosen groaned, they obviously didn't like their squad. That went on for around twelve minutes, and then it was now Corey who he pointed at. She noticed that the instructor also pointed at Ash, Alex, Mark, and Tony. When the drill instructor picked their squad, he sighed. "Well, now that you all have your squad, you will be assigned a room for you all. But first, you need to finish your first mission! It's simple, each squad has a different directive, and that's the thing: You learn to be with your squad, or you die! Don't worry, if you end up failing, we have some operatives that can just pick up your mess!" A collective groan could be heard throughout the recruits, they didn't want to get into action that fast. Well, Corey certainly didn't groan, she honestly didn't feel like it. Neither did Alex or Tony, but Mark just sighed while Ash just looked around. The drill instructor waved his hand, and everyone went silent. "Alright, I'll send you all your own different mission assignments, now go out and make me proud!" A few unenthusiastic hoorays were heard, and then everyone went off to rest a little before the mission.

 **Honolulu, Hawaii. 1983: Night time**

Mark was in front with a large heavy machine gun, keeping watch to ensure no Commies tried to charge and surprise their front. And if any of them did try... well, they were going to be sprayed and utterly torn apart by the large rounds that gun held. Ash and Alex were watching the back, Ash with a M-16 assault rifle, and Alex with a shotgun. Corey didn't exactly trust Alex with a shotgun, but she did thank the drill instructor in her thoughts, he didn't give Tony a gun. Rather, Tony was in the middle, with only his fists. Corey herself was outfitted with a M-16 like Ash, but she would have preferred a shotgun. Then again, letting Alex have the M-16 was far too risky... so she went with the assault rifle. Their mission was to wipe out a compound full of Russians, which had been stockpiled with supplies and weapons. If they managed to bring it down, the Russians would be pushed back for two days. It wasn't a large compound either, it was pretty small. But when they began to scout it out, they noticed there were a good bit of soldiers inside the area. So, the squad decided to set up a plan for assault... which went down horribly.

Ash's strategy was simple; use Mark to distract on the left side of the compound, and to take out any collateral. Then, he and Alex would rush down and storm the building at the left, which left the front open for Tony to charge in. Then came Corey, who was situated at the back and to shoot any Russians that tried to exit from there. While Alex agreed to this plan, Mark and Tony disagreed. Corey remained neutral with this entire planning strategy. Mark decided the best idea was to try to locate the explosives cache and use their bullets to blow it up, destroying the supplies and taking out a large bit of the compound. They could then mow down any survivors and take them out unsuspecting. Tony disagreed with everyone, and said his idea was the best. It was simple; everyone would get into a firing circle around the compound and then rain lead hell upon the Ruskies, opening fire into it and hopefully taking out inside. At this point, everyone was bickering over which plan was best, and Corey simply sighed. Whatever, she just wanted the mission over with so she could go eat some vegetarian pizza. So while everyone fought, she stealthily made her way to the compound's back entrance, M-16 at the ready.

It was an utter shame that the instructor didn't have any silencers at the ready, but she could make do. She noticed that there were two Russian guards posted at the back entrance, and they looked pretty relaxed. One of them was leaning against the wall, while the other was having a smoke out of a cigarette. They were speaking to each other in that lingo of theirs, probably a joke, as they both started laughing. As soon as they started laughing, she rushed in, with her knife out and her M-16 around her waist. The guards never saw it coming, as she quickly slashed the jugular of one of the guards. Blood gushed out of the wounds, and she could see some veins pop out of the Ruskie's now bloody and open throat. The soldier widened his eyes in surprise and started gurgling, clutching his throat with his hands as he went down. The other soldier stood there with a cigarette jutting out of his mouth, eyes widened in fear, before he started to raise his AK-47 at Corey in shock, and was about to pull the trigger when the back of his head met a fist. Unfortunately, Tony wasn't strong enough to kill the Russian, but it was enough to knock the soldier unconscious. Tony then stomped the Russian's head in, smearing brains and blood all over his boots.

At that point, Tony simply stared at Corey, and she stared back. She could see that he had a bit of anger in his eyes, but she ignored it. With gestures, she managed to tell Tony her plan: The two of them would storm the compound, and then wipe out any soldiers in there. She would take the downstairs, and he would clear the top. Tony put aside his rage for now. He could reprimand her for going on her own, but now that he could have some fun... He licked his lips in excitement. He was sure that blonde chick, blonde boy, and fat boy were still arguing. This let him and lanky girl capture the compound and claim the kills for themselves. Tony kicked open the back entrance, and took the sight in front of him casually. There were three Russians at a table, playing some poker it seemed like. There was a bottle of vodka on the table too, and there appeared to be one Ruskie looking into a cupboard for a snack. They looked at each other in shock, and before they could react, they heard gunfire, though it sounded like it was coming a good bit away. The Russians quickly went for their AK-47s, only for Corey to go right behind Tony and shoot at them, drilling holes into them as she opened fire. When she used up half of the magazines, none of the Russians were left standing, and the bottle of vodka had been shattered. Tony was holding his ears when she fired, and when she had finished, he immediately rushed for the stairs and ran upwards, and there began cries of shock and then pain coming from above. The shots that sounded distant became closer, and she recognized that it was her other squad mates shooting, since the Russians were spotted wielding only AK-47s and shotguns, and none of them had a heavy machine gun. Corey simply breathed in and out, and stared at the puddle of vodka and blood that was on the table. She simply stared at it for a while, out of it a little. The adrenaline was lightly leaving her body, and she felt no need to continue killing the Russians. The others would take care of them for her. She sat down, and started to breathe in and out a little. She wasn't used to murdering people, and this was a bit of a new shock to her. She waited until the gunfire stopped completely, and then exited out the room.

What greeted her was a massacre. Bodies of Russians littered the room, with brain matter, visceral organs, and blood splattered all over. It was as if an interior decorator went mad and used liberal amounts of blood and gore to decorate the walls, floor, ceiling, and furniture as though it was paint. Mark, Ash, and Alex were in the middle of the room, their guns still smoking. All three of them saw Corey and grinned widely. They started to brag about their kill counts and how many Ruskies they killed and how the instructor was going to be happy about their progress. Corey only shook her head lightly and smiled, it was funny. And she felt like this team wasn't going to be the group of misfits lead by her, which was what she believed the instructor thought was going to happen. No, this was going to be a group that actually knew what they were doing, and hearing the screams stop from upstairs, she realized that Tony was far more strong than previously thought. So when she turned around to go upstairs, her vision got wavy as she started to wake up from the dream.

* * *

Corey yawned and started to get up, whimpering softly as each blow of pain came from her body. She learned something new today: sleeping on the bare ground was not good for your health apparently. It just made hurt a lot when you tried to get up. At least her head didn't hurt, good thing the mask acted as some form of a pillow. When she looked at her sleeping friends, she could only smile a little at the sight. Tony was hugging Mark on his back, muttering something about beating up a punch of punks, and Mark was just snoring lightly, muttering the word 'pizza' under his breath. Ash and Alex were next to each other, sleeping, but they were both slapping each other lightly, muttering stuff under their breath. Just like Hawaii, their sleeping patterns never changed.

Out of habit and conditioning, Corey was usually the first one to wake up, she liked to spend her mornings exercising before getting ready for work. She started to do some stretches, and when she stretched her back, there was a satisfying feel to it when she heard 'pop' sounds coming out, and then a tingling sensation went throughout her back. She then started to do some jumping jacks, sit ups, and push ups, before she finally decided she had enough exercise for the morning. Usually she'd do a lot more, but there was three good reasons why not to continue them. One, she didn't have a lot of food, she only had those snacks that Alex had in her pack. She'd have a large breakfast, then a medium sized lunch, then little or no dinner at all. Unfortunately, at this point, since she only had a bag of chips, which at this point, was even skeptical, she couldn't do as much exercise; she needed the energy. Two, she wasn't in an exactly closed area, and she didn't have a good change of clothes. Her normal exercise routine ended up with her creating a lot of sweat, which is why she had exercise clothes in her closet specifically for the morning. The fact that she was in an open field, and easy to be seen, didn't exactly make it comfortable for her to do a lot of fitness. Also, the only clothes she had at the moment were the ones she was wearing right now, so it was probably wise to try to keep it as clean as possible. And three, they needed a lot of time. There wasn't a minute they could waste, they needed to get to civilization and find out what the hell was going on. They were in foreign territory, and they needed to get situated as soon as possible. This meant waking everyone up, and she managed to suppress a groan from exiting her mouth. That single task was going to be unpleasant. But someone has to do it... and she wished it was someone else at this moment.

* * *

And that's the fourth chapter of Hotline RWBY! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I think you might be wondering: When's the gosh darn vigilante justice going to happen? Well... let's just say that this is a slow story. Gimme reviews plz. I want... Ash Davis' dream I just thought up randomly. I don't think it fits him to be honest. Oh well. Well, see y'all next time, and as always, Keep enjoying hurting people.

Review response time!

To these two reviewers and their reviews:

 **Aquas1998:** Yep! She went to sleep pretty quickly! And if only you were there to see it, you'd probably still think it would be really cute! And by the way, Ozpin is NOT looking for the electric anomaly. He doesn't believe it is anything of high importance, just an electric dust explosion that occurred within Emerald Forest. He IS going to send out a team to discover what this anomaly has caused, but that is basically it. And for the last question... well, see, here's the thing. That four years? That gives them a LOT of time to become situated to Vale and Remnant. You don't build Rome within a day... it took around years for it to occur. For the Fans to actually go out and pursue criminals and White Fang doesn't take much effort... but they'll be quickly taken down if they don't keep up their basic needs for survival. So, being integrated into Remnant society is key number one, that's the reason why the Fans were able to get undetected (except for Ash Davis) from their murders, they were somewhat chameleons. Their military training does factor as well, but thank you so much for your two insightful reviews! I genuinely look forward for more reviews from you!

 **ace of spades:** You were wary of reading the fanfiction? I can understand, most times I choose not to read any fanfictions at times because of how I read the title or summary... Sometimes it's a good choice, and sometimes it was a poor choice. Indeed, Tony is a beast, he's the strongest motherfucker in the world! What do you expect? A super fan beowolf for Tony? In a way I guess... I mean, it's a large fan... but think it as more of a disciple/teacher relationship. It's trying to learn Tony's moves and utterly master it, then improve on it, then become the best at it. Reason? It wants to avenge its fallen pack, and when it meets Tony again when it feels like it has fully powered up... well, it'll be quite a spectacle. But... well, let's just say that one of these character's are going to have a HM2 end. And I'm not saying who... and I sure hope to see you around again! Hope you enjoy the story!

 **There are other crystals that pertain to other uses as well. Not all crystals are made for magical properties... some are used for vanity, cooking, alchemy, crafting, and hallucinogenic purposes. Jadrum, a dark, green crystal that illuminates in the dark, is used for the sole purpose of achieving a high. These crystals, while capable of being smoked pure, are not recommended to do so, as they are extremely potent in their purest form, and can cause coma for the person who smokes the crystals straight. Instead, it is recommended to simply depurify the crystals, which is done by boiling them to a soft point, then mixing it with herbs to weaken its effects. They would then crush the crystal with these herbs and a single fruit, for taste. They would sometimes add honey to add more flavoring. Once they had crushed the crystal to a mushy paste, that is when they repurify the samples, via a strange case of refining. They would dump it into water and mix the sample into the water, making sure the water dissolved the drug completely. They would then let the water sit out in the sun, until it had all evaporated. What would be left would be lumps of these crystals, used to make the everyday smokes that Remnus inhabitants would smoke daily.**


	5. Intermission: Scene 1: Directions

Hey fellahs, RemnusPast here again! Here with the fifth chapter of Hotline RWBY! But before we get to the story in general, I sincerely want to thank you guys for your input on the story. It's honestly very morale boosting, and quite refreshing to read. It just makes me a bit happy inside knowing people are reading this fanfiction and liking it! If you didn't know, I have been looking into my past chapters and tweaking them in terms of spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't want those to ruin your enjoyment of the series! Anywho, some of you may have noticed, yet not said anything, about the fact that the last chapter stole one of the scene names from Hotline Miami 2. My response? I couldn't think of anything good for it, so... yah, that's the title. Don't kill me Dennaton please. But as always, please, leave your reviews, I read every single one of them. Follow and favorite if you enjoy the fanfiction! ...ugh, I still don't like asking for follows and favorites.

Fanfic recommendation time! This one's a Bloodborne x RWBY fanfiction, oooooooooo. More crossover fanfiction. This one is called **Hunter's Trinkets,** by PalmaTree. Check it out, it's quite a good story... I sure hope people read this section of the intro...

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Corey did not want to wake up any one of her friends, it was a death wish doing so. The last time she woke up Alex? She got into a wrestling match and then a slapping battle against her, simply because Alex became absolutely hostile whenever she got up... as long as it wasn't her brother who woke her up. Mark would just yell and then go back to sleep, muttering for more time before doing it all over again. Ash was a bit more erratic, he'd punch at the nearest thing, which usually meant his sister, which would go down in an all out brawl. And Tony? Well... she doesn't talk about what happens if someone wakes up Tony. They usually let him wake up on his own, which was usually around 10:00 AM. Sadly, she didn't have a lot of time to waste. It was WAY earlier than that currently, she could see the sun and the shattered moon still... She couldn't stop a shiver from going through her body. That fragmented moon was still creepy, and it was understandable; the moon wasn't supposed to be broken up into little bits. It was supposed to be a full moon, sometimes a crescent, and easily noticeable why it changed shape. This moon? It stayed the same, sure, making it completely predictable, but the fact that the moon was broken up just chilled her to no end.

At this point, Corey started to care who she woke up first: Alex had their 'breakfast', so pissing her off early would mean no food for her at all. But... hmm... Corey snapped her fingers as she formulated a plan, which she thought, was great. She walked up to Ash silently, and then started to shake him violently, in hopes of waking him up quickly. At least she hoped so, if it didn't wake him up, then she'd be forced to wake one of the others up, and by far, Mark's yelling would wake up Tony, leading to something she DIDN'T want to occur at all. There were two instances when someone wake up Tony, and she didn't want them to happen again. They were bad (It was really bad. You don't talk about what Tony does when he's been forced awake. It traumatized some of the soldiers. It was that bad.), and she didn't want to relive a third experience. Thankfully, she woke up Ash without a problem. And then Ash punched Alex right in the face, drastically escalating the small sleeping slapping battle that they had earlier.

As soon as she got punched, Alex immediately woke up, and saw that Ash had just whacked her in the face. With a slightly weak roar, she got up quickly, and then jumped up to do a diving elbow drop on Ash. She hit him in the stomach, causing Ash to gasp out in pain, and quickly roll away. He got up slowly, clutching his stomach in pain (Even with Kevlar protecting his abdomen, that elbow drop still hurt. Had he not been wearing that Kevlar, his ribs would've been broken.), growling at Alex. He then charged at her like a bull, punting her in the stomach and driving her to the ground. He then started to slap her in the face, which didn't hurt that much considering the fact her swan mask was acting like a barrier. Alex then pushed Ash off her, and then proceeded to kick him at the side. Ash, silently thanking the Kevlar for protecting him, grabbed Alex's leg in mid swing and then pulled, causing her to fall down on her butt, giving Ash an opportunity to counterattack. He quickly got up and smacked her in the face, which then led to Alex to jump on him quickly. She then started to punch him at his face, which wasn't going well, since his beak was in the way, and the mask was cushioning the blows.

Ash finally got sick of getting whacked in the face, and pushed her off. This wasn't easy, considering how strong she was, but he managed to do it. He got up and put his fists up, and Alex did the same. They then rushed at each other and starting slapping and punching each other, trying to get back at each other. While this was going on, Corey was just sitting down on the grass, watching this spectacle, and forcing herself to not laugh at this. Let it be known that Corey has a strong willpower, as a single giggle never left her mouth. Although, she did wish that she could have some popcorn right now, the spectacle honestly was asking for it. A minute later, and the twins had called a truce, in order to actually eat breakfast and get ready to move on. It was at this point that Alex noticed Mark and Tony were still asleep, and knew the wisest move was to wake up Mark first, then Tony. They had to eat something, after all.

"Hey fat ass, wake your ass up, we got places we have to go, Mark!" Alex continually said these words as she kicked Mark in the side, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough that it got his attention to wake up. Mark groaned as he woke up, it was too early for this. Alex quickly slapped Mark on the shoulder as he tried to get up, reminding him that Tony was still on his back. Mark sighed, this was not the kind of morning he expected to wake up to. That was when Ash had a brilliant idea on how to wake up Tony, just leave him at the bottom of the ramp and then yell at him from atop. That would get his attention easily, and should wake him up a bit faster. Everyone agreed to this, since they didn't want to risk being near Tony when he woke up. As for who would set Tony on the bottom, Mark got that duty, since he was technically already carrying Tony. Corey could hear Mark mutter some curse words under his breath, as he carried Tony all the way down the ramp. As soon as he got to the bottom of the ramp, he just tossed Tony down onto the ground, and ran as fast as he could up the ramp. Thankfully, that drop didn't wake up Tony, as he just laid there, mumbling about beating up thugs. Then Alex yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey you lazy fuck, wake the fuck up! Get off your goddamn pussy ass and get up here, we've got shit to do!" At that shout, Tony woke up, and he had a look of anger on his face. As soon as he woke up, everyone gulped and waited for the havoc to arrive.

 **Twenty minutes and a large amount of off-screen destruction later...**

Tony sighed as he walked up the ramp, up to his friends. When he had woken up, he was very pissed off, since he had been interrupted from a very good dream, and the fact that someone woke him up early? That made him go absolutely ballistic. But, all of his rage was gone, and now he was starving and thirsty: They didn't eat dinner yesterday or drink anything. All of his friends just stared at him when he came up, though a bit reasonable, considering his wrath. Thankfully, they weren't the ones that woke him up, since then they'd either be disabled for life or dead. That happened to the soldiers in Hawaii that tried to wake him up. After two notable incidents, they stopped, and he was glad about it; he didn't want his beloved sleep to get intruded on.

Corey could only shake her head as Tony walked up. But, the worst was over, and now it was time to eat... well, whatever they had. When Alex pulled out her snacks... sad to say, there were only four snacks in total, and they weren't very big. A packet of Twinkies, another packet of cupcakes, and two small bags of potato chips. Very skimpy, and not a lot to go around. Before anyone could fight over who got what snack, Corey took the Twinkies and started to eat them. When she looked around, she could see that Ash was mildly pissed off: it was his favorite snack she had picked up. Honestly, she couldn't feel a bit skimped out as well, considering the fact that Mark got the short end of the stick, as he was the only one who didn't get anything to eat. Alex and Ash got the potato chips, while Tony got the cupcakes. No one took off their masks to eat, rather, they lifted the mask a bit so that it uncovered their mouth. That was all they lifted for the mask, and Mark just sat there, grumbling about not getting anything to eat. Corey did feel sorry for Mark, as she pat his back and told him she'll buy him some pizza when they entered a city. That lifted Mark's spirits a bit, and Corey was glad about that.

After 'breakfast', Tony began to point out the elephant in the clearing, simply by asking one question. "Okay guys, what's the plan? While I would formulate an idea what to do... we're in god knows where, some alien planet, I don't even fucking know. Right now we're stuck out in the forests, and we have to get back to the city. We need to find some form of a safe haven, we can't stay out here killing those monsters. We'd get tired out too quickly, and we have no food, no water. So, any brilliant ideas?" Everyone looked at each other, worried. They DID just waste all the food they had, and they didn't have any drinks at all. A few minutes passed before Ash started to speak. "Well... the only thing we can do is just walk around until we find a place t-" That was all Ash could say, before Alex slapped his shoulder and interrupted him. "Guys, wait a second, I see a building! It's a large one!" Alex pointed to the faint green light glowering in the distance, and when Corey squinted her eyes a bit, she could see the faint image of a castle, one that looked somewhat familiar to the Disney Castle.

Everyone just stared at the spectacle before Ash spoke up. "Right, well do we have any plans once we actually reach that place? I'm assuming we're not on Earth anymore guys, we didn't have monsters or a broken up moon before." At this Tony actually snapped his fingers, he obviously got a plan. "Well, as soon as we reach civilization, we can use the money in our wallets, despite not being a lot, to get a temporary living place. Then, some of us has to get jobs, and some of us need to get criminal connections. Once that's done, we have to prepare for a battle against any criminals... if there are any, in the first place." Everyone nodded, that did seem like a somewhat solid plan. Ash already knew what his job was going to involve gaining criminal connections, since he was the one that had that job in their previous life. Mark knew he was the one to get a job, he looked like a guy that could hold one easily. Alex and Corey didn't know what their jobs were, but that would come to them soon. With a collective nod, everyone got up and started to walk towards the pulsing green light. It was time to get some answers.

 **Some hours of walking later...**

Finally, thought Corey. They finally made it to the building. The problem was that she didn't know what the hell she was actually looking at. The more closer they got to the actual building the less it looked like a castle. It was more smooth and clean than anything she had seen in Miami, hell, it was larger than the Empire State Building. At least that's what she thought, considering she never saw the building up front. But then again, she was wrong sometimes, and this could be one of them. However, they didn't even know where the entrance is, but they could tell this could be some form of a private school for rich, snobby kids: Every single person they saw was a teenager, with uniforms to match everyone. The Fans stood out, wearing their animal masks and bizarre outfits. They were getting looks from the students, and they could tell, considering the fact that they weren't blind. After a little bit of bickering and a game of rock, papers, scissors, Corey was chosen to try to find directions to the nearest city. With a sigh, Corey walked up to a random guy, leaning against a light pole. She could only wish this went well...

Mavro Pamplemousse was having a somewhat good day. Despite the fact that he had just lost his sparring match in Goodwitch's combat class, he was still happy he became a couple with one of his teammates, Ochre Cerise. His team, MRON(Maroon), was a first year team, and so far they were getting along well... he was great friends with Russet Kitria. They did have the same interest in the Mistral tournaments, with each discussing which contestant was most likely to win. It was quite a well-knit team... except for one person, Anaranjado Mure. Something about that guy seemed a bit... off. He wasn't a faunus, he clearly made that statement out in fury when he was called one, but the fact that he was so secretive about his actions and his past made him seem edgy. No matter how hard Mavro tried, he couldn't find it in him to actually trust Mure. It didn't help that Mure was a huge faunus racist, as his actions against some of the faunus peers at Beacon has lead to the team trying to hold him back physically. Either it was his thought that faunus were freaks, or the fact that he could have been traumatized by the White Fang in the past... Mavro sighed as he thought on Mure. Nevertheless, the team had to find a way to calm down Mure's extreme hate for the faunus by the end of the year, since it would be easier for the new incoming faunus students to relax. And while he was deep in thought, he was tapped on the shoulder. When he looked up, what he saw somewhat shocked him a bit.

In front of him was a tall man, wearing normal pants, some dirty white sneakers, and knee protectors. Highly unusual and very disregarding of the rules at Beacon, but the person didn't exactly look like a student. No, there were two things that caught his attention; the jacket the person was wearing, and the person's head. The person didn't have a normal head, rather, it was some kind of animal head. Now he wished he'd paid attention to biology, this person was some kind of variant faunus? Something he didn't even know? Whatever it was, this thing in front of him was staring at him. He looked away from the person's face and stared at the jacket. Miami... Dolphins? He knew what dolphins were, everyone did. But the word Miami... while it did sound slippery on the tongue and a bit catchy, he'd never heard of it. Was it the name for the species of dolphins on the person's jacket? "Excuse me, but can you tell me where to get to the nearest city? I'm kind of lost." Mavro quickly jumped, shocked to hear a somewhat feminine voice come from the person, and stared at the zebra head for a minute, attempting to regain his composure. "Yeah, I know." He pointed to where the railway was, "If you go over there, then there will be a train that can take you to Vale. While it is bumpy, it's the fastest way to get there from here." The zebra headed human nodded, and waved goodbye, as it walked away. As soon as it was a safe distance away, Mavro breathed out, just as Ochre ran up to him. "Hey, what the hell was that thing?" asked Ochre worriedly. She didn't know what that thing was, and she didn't want to find out either. "I really don't know Ochre.. and I don't want to find out at all..." replied Mavro somewhat lost. He decided to try to forget the thing he saw, maybe it wasn't significant.

"I found out where the city is..." said Corey to her friends, as they sat far away from the building. Too many people began staring at the Fans strangely. None of them liked it, so they casually walked away, a bit pissed off that the incident occurred. "Well, guess we should take off our masks then, we don't want to go around with those damn things on. It'll attract attention quickly." Everyone nodded at Tony's remarks, and took off their masks, with plans to put them into Alex's backpack. None of them were ready for the sight that was going to come to them.

"Fucking hell! You all look young as fuck!" cried each of the Fans, minus Corey, who was shocked by the sight. EVERYONE had become younger, and they had de-aged quite a bit. All of them were between the ages of nineteen to twenty one. All of them were shocked by how young they looked. It was very jarring, to say the least. None of them expected THAT to happen. "Hold on, this means that some of us can't even fucking drink anymore!" shouted Mark, in his distress, "FUCK! That's my goddamn job!" Ash tried to calm everyone down, the last fucking thing they needed was to alert everyone what the fuck they were saying. He then took everyone's mask and stuffed them into Alex's backpack, which had some space left now that the snacks were gone. It took a good bit for the panic to start to slip away, but it was still on everyone's mind as they walked towards the train. This was going to be a long ride, and Corey knew it.

 **A few moments later, and one persuasion later,**

Corey was glad that the train had seats on it, she was tired of standing and walking. For once, she was able to sit on a cushy seat, and be able to relax for once. The rests of the Fans were laid back, relaxing on the cushy seats that they took on the train. But, this gave her more time to think, and the more she thought, the more questions she began to get. Why were they resurrected, and why were they much younger than they were before? Why were they chosen to be reborn? Where were they, and why was the moon destroyed? Why, why, why, why... so many questions, and so few answers. Even though it was the afternoon, and nothing much had been done, Corey still felt exhausted. It was sort of understandable, given the mental strain that occurred from discovering she had grown younger by a few years. With that, she started to doze off, and she took to napping, without a single one of her friends noticing. And while she slept, the other fans simply stared out the windows, wondering what the hell was going on. It was a question that would nag their heads for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans. Team MRON is fake, and I created it by myself. You may see it somewhat here and there, I just created it for a placeholder. I'm probably not going to get into more detail about them... well, maybe. They may appear more in the story, but I can't guarantee it. But you can write in your reviews whether or not I should write more about team MaROoN, it's all up to you guys. I sincerely hope all of you are enjoying the series so far, and I hope you favorite, follow, review, and recommend the story to your friends. It will help a lot if you tell other people and spread this story around, it could garner more recognition and interest to create more RWBY X Hotline Miami fanfiction. See you soon, and as always, have fun hurting people.

BUT WAIT! Review Response time! Yay!

 **To these delightful reviewers:**

 **Matumama157:** Hello there, and thank you so much for your favorite and follow! Yep, Tony is in fact, a cocky son of a bitch. That's the kind of character I got from Hotline Miami 2's storyline. Hopefully I can give you more character building for each one, I sure hope I'll be proficient at it. And to answer your question, YES, at a certain point, the Fans will meet RWBY. Now, there is a chance it'll be friendly, neutral... or hostile meetings. But, that's for the later chapters, so continue following to see what will happen! And thank you so much for your compliment, I'll try to shoot new chapters each day! That's my hope, at least until work and college comes to bite at me.

 **Aquas1998:** Hello there again Aquas1998, my fellow repeat reviewer! Nice of you to be back, and I see your review and I like what I read! Of course, Corey is my favorite out of the Fans (favoritism, raaaawwwwr), and for her smile? It's kinda cute to say the least, at least from what I'm envisioning. To answer your question, by the time RWBY starts, their plans may have become far more advanced, or they'd be doing what they've done in Miami. It's up to their choices and their efficiency... and to say the bad news, they will be hunting the White Fang at a point. It's not avoidable, the White Fang are a terrorist organization striving to take down humanity, and they WILL see them as criminals who have to be killed. So yah, get ready for some White Fang beatdowns too. It's inevitable.

 **lukefang:** Thank you kindly mister, for your ravishing compliment! Don't worry about waiting, I plan to unleash a chapter a day, maybe more if I get lucky in my thought process or time. Well, I hope to see you soon everyone, and enjoy the story!

 **Enter Remnus, a continent filled with joy and opportunity. Within this continent, numerous different minerals and metals existed, those that could create new discoveries for man. However, not all was good. Within the lands, there were dangerous beasts that hunted humans for meat and pleasure. These were different and all, but one specific monster was the Euvocz. The Euvocz, a behemoth of a monster, was fat and had yellow skin. However, its teeth were very blunt, and made to crush and crunch rather than to rip and tear. It had no sense of smell, but its sense of taste and sight were phenomenal. It had sharp claws, for use of defense and offense on taking down any attackers that threatened to kill it. The Euvocz became strategic and stronger whenever it consumed alcohol, which made it a dangerous foe to fight while it was drunk. The Euvocz has been written to have existed during the creation of Remnus itself... implying it did not need food or drink to live, a horrifying thought. What was worse was its prey... it dined on young, human boys. It despised the taste of girls, but simply desired the taste of human boys. It did not like newborns, it felt they were too chewy. It did not like adults, they were too tough. No, the child-teenage boys were perfect for its appetite, and it would stalk the children, before abducting them and bringing them to his lair, before devouring them. To combat this, people that were in Euvocz's hunting grounds would disguise their male children as female, in order to dissuade the Euvocz from eating their children... but there are worse monsters in Remnus, and the Euvocz can be called somewhat tame...**


	6. Intermission: Scene 2: Discoveries

Hey guys, **RemnusPast** here! Thank all of you for your words of morale and your comments, it's really nice to read your guys remarks! I hope you all review, favorite, follow, and recommend this story to your friends! I read all of your comments about the story, don't be shy about having your voice be shouted out! I reply to all reviews, and I will like all and any constructive criticism that can come for the story. As usual, I am trying to shoot out a chapter a day, maybe more if Lady Fortune smiles on me with her crooked, golden teeth. Enough lackydaisying around, here's the sixth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! See you all soon!

Fanfic recommendation time! **Reruns,** by DaBananaLord. His Hotline Miami 2 fanfiction is VERY good, and I hope you all go out and read it, I guarantee you won't go unsatisfied... have fun.

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Corey snapped out of her little dream as the train started to shake, and as the loud, feminine voice announced their arrival to Vale. Rubbing her eyes, she got up, and followed her friends towards the train exit. As soon as they got off, and they were in front of Vale itself in all of its glory, they could only stare in awe. For one, the city was very clean, and looked pretty, better than Miami itself. They were impressed, to say the least. They exited the train station casually, absorbing the view they were getting. It was magnificent, and they were acting like random tourists, which made sense in a way: they weren't exactly from here to say the least. The fans couldn't help but marvel around them, it truly was glorious. Better than the dirty and drug filled streets of Miami, it was clean, uniform... pristine and safe. Or, at least they thought. They knew the reality at the back of their heads, this was done in order to actually keep the citizens feeling safe, while those monsters inhabited the outside perimeters.

Corey was simply struck by how beautiful the place was. She heard of how beautiful Las Vegas was, but this city beat Las Vegas' description by a long shot. But they couldn't waste time enjoying the sights and being happy about what they were viewing, rather, they had to get information, and learn where they were. Before any of the could actually go out and ask people where the nearest library was, everyone's stomach started to grumble a bit violently. Everyone looked a bit embarrassed, they weren't expecting to be THAT hungry. But willpower won out, and they ended up deciding to go out and find directions to the library first. When they did get the directions to the library, they walked there the entire time, talking about what they were going to order to eat. Everyone was solid on ordering one thing: pizza, with some drinks along with it. When they did get to the library, they marveled at how large the shelves were. No one expect that large of a library, they were expecting somewhat of a public library setting from Miami, the ones where the shelves were in a bit of disarray, and there were a few things that were knocked off here and there. This place was great, and the Fans got ready to undergo their task of some intense reading.

 **Meanwhile, back at Beacon...**

Ozpin sighed as he sat down on his desk, staring at yesterday's alert about the electric anomaly. The more he had thought about it, the less natural it seemed. First off, there were no other electric explosions, making it seem like this was rather unique. It had caused unusual Grimm activity while it was active, but once it turned off, it ended quickly. At this point, it became less and less likely that the cause was a hunter accidentally blowing up a large amount of electrical dust, there didn't appear to be any residue coming from the explosion. No sane hunter would enter Emerald Forest at night, the lack of light made Emerald Forest threatening and dangerous, since the shroud of night made it easier for the Grimm to launch ambushes against teams of Hunters. Not to mention beowolves and Ursas, but the threat of Nevermores and King Taijitus remained, the stronger and more capable Grimm that could take down any hunters that entered the Forest unprepared. Woe to some students who entered the forest at night, only to be found by rescue teams as corpses. He had lost a few students due to them going out at night, and he hoped this would not be one of them. With a sigh, he summoned team MRON and Goodwitch to come to his office. He needed to know what was going on in that forest.

Mavro didn't know why his team was being summoned to Ozpin's office. Was this because of Mure's behavior against the faunus students? He sure hoped not, they were all already planning to try to fix his behavior, and Ozpin knew this. So why were they called in? When they did enter Ozpin's office, he saw Goodwitch standing there, looking slightly confused as well. Good, it wasn't just them. He relaxed, knowing full well they weren't in trouble. Then Ozpin began to speak. "Team MRON, despite the fact that you are first years... I have a mission for you. Consider it extra-credit. I need you four to enter Emerald Forest and proceed to the coordinates that Goodwitch will send to your scrolls. Your objective is to search the premises, and find any evidence of some form of oddity. Once you find one, report it back to Goodwitch, she'll take it over from them. If there aren't any, then you'll be alright, just message the Bullhead pilot to come pick up up." While Ozpin spoke, Glynda messaged the team the coordinates of the electrical anomaly, questioning why Ozpin would send first years to investigate the activity. Nevertheless, he has proven to be a capable leader and commander, so she ignored her doubt. Team MRON saluted to Ozpin and went on their way, prepared to complete the mission.

 **A few minutes later, at Emerald Forest...**

Mavro didn't know what this mission was about. When they landed in Emerald Forest, they expected some beowolves and Ursa encounters. However, the odd thing was that there were none... it was eerily quiet. When they arrived to the coordinate, they found that it was a rather unusually large clearing.. not to mention the fact that there were was a little crater in the middle of it all. Not to mention the fact that there were several broken trees on the way, that seemed to have been destroyed artificially... it just didn't make any sense whatsoever. Maybe it was some kind of rogue hunter out there, going around and destroying things in Emerald Forest? Mavro was lost, and reported his findings to Goodwitch. He then signaled the Bullhead pilot to land on the clearing to pick his team up. There was something off here, and he couldn't really put his finger on why.

 **Meanwhile, at a library in Vale...**

Thankfully, the books held all the information they needed to know about the place they landed on. Corey and her friends learned that the city they were in was called Vale, and that there were only three other cities in existence, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral. The reason why there were so little cities was because of the Grimm, monsters of hatred that sought to destroy Humanity once and for all. They learned that there were not only Humans, but a new race called the Faunus, humans with animal parts to them. Tony found that freakishly disgusting, Mark thought it was cute, while Alex and Ash thought it was pretty odd. Corey never really cared, they died the same like humans apparently, from what she read. They were just humans with animal instincts and nature, that just meant they died a bit slower. Then came the fact that this world didn't use gunpowder, rather, they utilized a propellant and energy source called Dust. Crystals that contained the powers of the elements, they were used in everyday appliances and use, along with weapons. They learned that weapons had a dual purpose, the fact that they can shift to become melee weapons along with far range weapons intrigued some of them. They learned that people had something called Aura and Semblances, which sounded like super powers to them. Aura was basically a force field that could protect them from harm for a limited time, and semblances... well, they were basically superpowers. All of the Fans agreed that it sounded awesome.

They learned a lot more as well. Beacon, an academy for hunters; people who hunted the Grimm, was the best academy to train hunters, which was where they were previously. They learned more about the different Grimm and their movements, and they also learned about the White Fang, a militant faunus group hellbent on enslaving humanity, it appeared. All of them agreed that the White Fang must be destroyed, but they couldn't do it now, they weren't situated nor knowledgeable about their surroundings yet to take them on. They didn't even have any good resources nor information either. They learned about Vale culture, the Vytal festival... they did a large amount of research on the different cities and their cultures as well, they had to be well informed about where they were. They did discover that their driver's license and identification cards were useless, there was no such thing as the United States here. They learned that there were superior phones called Scrolls, which can be used for numerous things that the phones back in Miami couldn't dream of doing.

Sadly, they did discover one thing that completely destroyed their calm. It wasn't that large, but it was a good bit significant in their current status. There was no such thing as paper money. This world utilized a currency called Lien, which consisted of plastic cards that looked highly alike to credit cards. It was at this point everyone groaned, Corey included. All the money in their wallets was basically useless, and that meant no food, no shelter, no drinks, no way of eating. This was bad, it truly was. At this point, everyone was demoralized when they left the library. No one spoke for a good bit, until Mark finally spoke up.

"Guys... I think Corey and I will go out and begin job hunting... um... Ash.. you can. uh... go get your driver's license? And Alex and Tony... do whatever you want I guess.." Mark and Corey walked away sheepishly, still starving and thirsty. No one was happy, and Ash just sulked away, looking for a place to obtain a driver's license. Alex sighed and walked away, hopefully to find a place to roll a joint and smoke some weed. She had an aching headache that won't go away, and she needed to take a rest. Tony didn't move at all. Everyone's cash, which was totaled to around three thousand, four hundred and fifty-six dollars, seventy nine cents, was all just trash. They didn't have money, couldn't get food, water, shelter... It was like being homeless all over again, damn it, and he didn't want to go through that shit again! He didn't want his friends to go through that experience either... As he started to feel sorry for himself and his friends, he heard a cry come from an alleyway, and he quickly ran into it, hoping to find something to release his anger on. Lady Fortune smiled on him, because BY GOD, he found one.

There were a group of thugs, around seven, that were crowded around two people. One of them had bunny ears, and the other had cat ears, and both of them were good looking females. The girls were shivering and crying, holding each other as they backed away from the thugs, who were wearing suits, fedoras, and sunglasses. "Please, for the love of Oum, take our lien and leave us alone please!" The bunny girl tossed her purse at the feet of one of the thugs who ignored it. All of the thugs were armed with sharp weapons, axes and machetes. The thug in front of the bunny girl licked his lips. This was easy prey, and they were faunus scum, to boot. Maybe he and his friends would rape them and then kill them? It was difficult to avoid the temptation of the flesh, and he chose the rape route. He grabbed the bunny girl's shirt and pulled her away from her friend, both of them screaming for help. That was annoying, when these animals attempted to try to get help. They should know no one cared about these freaks. But before he could do anything, he felt something hard whack the back of his head. He let go of the girl and fell forward, all the while the girls screamed.

Tony, while he didn't like to play the role of a hero, decided to do just that. That meant he could blow off some steam, and possibly get some lien for a reward. This meant they got some food to eat something at least. So when he punched one of the thugs straight in the back of the head, the rest just stared at him. "Better let them go clean, or you'll regret it." Tony remarked, all the while getting ready to start beating the crap out of these scumbags. "Who the fuck do you think you are prick, get ready to fucking die!" One of the thugs yelled, as he ran towards Tony, raising his axe to bring to his head. The thug quickly was knocked backwards when Tony socked him in the face, sunglasses broken and missing some of his teeth. At this Tony motioned for the rest of the thugs to come at him, with all of them pissed off. The thugs wasted no time, they all yelled collectively and ran towards Tony. One straight and one of the thugs went unconscious. One right hook and one left hook took down two of the would be rapists, each having blood coming out of the sides of their heads. One of the machete wielding thugs swung his weapon at Tony, with Tony barely dodging the slash. He then uppercut the thug, and saw him fly through the air majestically. He didn't revel in his work, and turned to the last thug, who was at this point pissing his pants. This one had a baseball bat, and was shaking in his boots. "What the fuck are you, a hunter?" yelled the thug out, all the while surrounded by his moaning friends. "No, I'm just a fucking bystander, prick." At these words, the thug saw a fist comes towards him before blackness surrounded him.

Tony decided NOT to kill the thugs, at least in front of the girls. Wouldn't do him good to seem like a murderer. He turned towards the would be victims, and thought they were quite good looking; they did seem pretty to him. Well, the girls were still somewhat scared, so he did begin to coax them into relaxing. It worked somewhat, they were a bit more relaxed. One of the faunus bunny girls picked up her purse, and handed him a good bit of lien. When he counted them, it appeared to be around one hundred fifty lien. "Thank you," the bunny girl said, as she and her friend ran out of the alley. Tony sighed, and then waited until they were out of sight. From the books, he thought the faunus were freakishly disgusting and didn't deserve to live. In fact, he thought they were animals and should be put in a zoo. But after that spectacle? Faunus weren't all that bad, they were just like humans except.. well, with animal appendages apparently. He then noticed that the thugs were slowly gaining consciousness, and he cracked his fists this time. He wasn't going to leave any of these fucks alive...

Ash was not having a very good day. First he got into a fight with his sister, then learned he had become young again, then learned all their money was worthless, and to top it all off, he needed to get a Vale identification card in order to get the driver license. Wouldn't have been a problem if the fee for the identification card wasn't ten lien, lien he didn't have. The day was going worse, as he knew for a fact that they'd be sleeping in the streets... and all of his negative thoughts were interrupted by the beep on his walkie talkie. He picked it up, surprised it still worked, and heard Tony's voice on it. "Hey guys, great news! I got around... let's see now, six hundred and seventy five lien! That's enough for a meal for tonight, and maybe a hotel room!" At these words, Ash raised his fist in joy. Finally, some cash! He didn't fucking care where Tony got it, but by god, that meant a dinner and a bed. For once, things were looking up.

Mark and Corey looked at each other, both of them happy. Mark managed to get a job at a Dust shop, meaning that he could get even more information on Dust and weaponry, and to boot, possibly some Dust. Corey didn't get a job, but still, they did have some money tonight. Things were looking up. As they walked around, they found the perfect place to eat: Jojo's Pizzeria. When they spotted the pizzeria, they called the gang to rush over immediately. They were going to have a nice dinner with some good old fashioned pizza.

 **A few minutes later...**

Everyone just sighed as they stared at Tony. His arms were coated with blood, and thankfully, there wasn't any gore on his clothing. But they did have to find a way to clean off all that blood first, before they could enter the pizzeria. With that, Ash took the lien from Tony, making sure no blood got on it, and promised that they'd to go him a Meat Lover's Pizza, which was Tony's favorite. With that said, Tony left to try to clean his arms of the blood, and the Fans went inside to get some pizza. And when they did sit down with the pizza they ordered, one vegetarian pizza, one Hawaiian with onions and sausages, one Meat Lover's in a box, and one pepperoni pizza, they dug in. The Fans can honestly say that the pizza saved their lives from hunger that day, and that the pizza was pretty amazing. Sadly, the pizzeria didn't sell any alcohol, so they had to make do with soda instead. Mark got root beer, Alex got something called _People Like Grapes,_ which tasted like grape soda, Ash got something called _Dr. Piper_ , which tasted a lot like Dr. Pepper, and Corey just got water. They had other stuff. like _StrawFree_ , _Berry Diamond,_ and _Ol' King Cold._ But at the moment, all she wanted was a nice refreshing, glass of cold water.

The pizza eaten and finished splendidly, a small fifteen lien tip for the servers, and a total of eighty nine lien out, they now had five hundred, seventy one lien left. More than enough to rent a hotel room. With that, they found Tony, who had somehow washed his arms, outside the pizzeria, leaning against a light pole. Mark handed the pizza to Tony, who began to devour the pizza with ravish speed, as they walked to a hotel that Tony found while washing his arms. Since this was their only cash supply for the day, they decided to only get one room, it was around two hundred fifty lien, and thankfully, they could easily afford the price.

Once they entered the room, they noticed how large it was. However, what caught their eye was the fact that there was only two beds... although they were queen sized, there was only two. This meant that two people had to share a bed... which didn't seem like a good idea, regarding everyone's sleeping pattern. Corey and Alex quickly claimed one of the beds, Alex stating that since they were both women, they ought to be able to get a bed. This led would've to a big bickering battle, with a liberal amount of curse words involved, about the male bed situation, had Ash not realized something. "Hold on a second. Two of us have to share a bed, and I don't want to share it with Mark. Regarding how fat he is, it's going to be really fucking uncomfortable sleeping on the same bed as him." At those words, Tony nodded, a rare occasion for him to agree with Ash, but he could see how Ash was right: Mark alone fit the entire bed. "Aw come on you guys, you're not fucking serious, right?" Mark looked at the both of them and saw that they were dead serious. He turned towards the girls for support, only to find that Corey was already sleeping on the bed, with Alex taking off her backpack, shaking her head. Mark then looked down at the floor sadly. "Fuck you guys."

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, Night time.  
**

 _It still was not happy. It had begun to able to destroy trees in two punches... but it wasn't strong enough to take on its brood. Despite it's thirst for murder, it was still able to hold it down. It needed more, more, MORE power... and it saw a random cliff. It grinned, it had found the perfect place to practice and strengthen itself. With a roar, the beowolf began to punch the cliff, causing small holes where it punched. It needed to be strong enough to leave larger holes.. it needed to destroy, destroy DESTROY. It needed to defeat and kill its master, become the best at the skill of slaughtering with its bare fists. It needed to do more, more, more... It needed to train to become stronger. It needed to become the only one that was capable of possessing such blood lust... and it would be damned if it was a human who would have that power..._

All the Grimm near that cliff began to yelp and stalk away, upon hearing cracking noises from the cliff. Whatever was going on, they did not want anything to do with it... Little did the Grimm in the Forest realize, that they were no longer going to be the predators of man, but rather, prey to the blood hound that was once their own...

* * *

Thank you all for reading this chapter of Hotline RWBY! Please review, favorite, follow, and recommend this story! I hope to see all of your reviews and you guys next time, and as always, enjoy hurting people.

Time to respond to all the reviews I have received! Oh joy!

 **To these wonderful reviewers:**

 **Aquas1998:** It's you again! Oh joy, your reviews are always nice to read. Sadly, the Fans don't know that Remnant uses lien, not dollars... Just get ready for their reactions when they learn that. And yeah, by the time their actions escalate against White Fang, you can imagine Roman would know who the hell these guys are... or somewhat, regarding the fact that they'd be acting more cautiously this time, learning from their mistakes. And each Fan will react differently to the Faunus, just keep reading this fanfiction to find out. Hope to see your review again!

 **Dragenash:** Thanks man for that compliment, I appreciate it. Jacket? I don't honestly know if I will include him or not, probably be an easter egg rather than a full out notice. As for the 50 blessing in Remnant... ohh, maybe there'll be one? Maybe not? We'll have to see what the Fans actions are... But you read team MRON as Moran? Heh heh... that's pretty funny... and by the way, all of the teammates follow Monty's color scheme, and to say the least, there is a common theme about them... see if you can figure it out! Hope to see your review again!

 **lukefang:** Why thank you for that compliment! I am trying to update as fast as I can, but sad to say, sometimes my thought process gets ruined, so it makes it harder for me to write certain chapters. This one was difficult to write, since I didn't know whether or not to stay Fans centric this chapter or to jump to another perspective... nevertheless, thank you for that compliment! Brings butterflies to me heart. Jacket... hmm, he's a VERY difficult case. I'm not too sure if he's going to come or not, and if he does... well, it's going to be a good bit later. But it wouldn't do much good actually bringing him in, Jacket's done. He's avenged his girlfriend and his friend, Beard. That's the entire centric reason why he joined 50 Blessings, to avenge his friend and later, to avenge his girlfriend. The monologue at the end? I don't even know, but if it is too distracting and diverts from the story, let me know and I'll stop writing them. See you next time!

 **Matumama157:** Hmmm, you wrote a Hotline Miami fanfiction? I'll go check it out later, and I'll give you my thoughts on it. But thank you for the compliment, I hope to look forward to reading your fanfiction! And I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and leave more reviews, I look forward to more of your insights!


	7. Intermission: Scene 3: Tragedy

Hey guys, RemnusPast here again! Thank you all for reading this chapter and reviewing, please favorite, follow, and review! I want to read your input in order to make the story much, much better! ...god, I still don't like writing that... Nevertheless, thank EVERYONE for your comments and compliments, it's been very good for helping me actually proceed to shoot out chapters each day... I'm truly happy that I have been able to go through around six days without missing an update! I've come a long way since the first actual intro that came out. so I feel much better about writing these! But, here's the seventh chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Enjoy!

Fanfic recommendation time! I recommend **Blood Rose** , by Rapey Lemons. It's by far more gory than this series so far... it also has sixty - three chapters! That's a LOT right there! Notice me Lemons...

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Mavro couldn't sleep easily that night. After that zebra headed human meeting and that odd mission, he couldn't feel that something appeared to be off about the entire situation that was going on. For one, that person he met earlier was just very strange and alien... and there was something off about the person, not because it had a zebra head, but there was something more to it... and that mission, what was that all about? Was it something big, or what? Ozpin had asked them later to be quiet about the entire scene, but why? Did that have to deal with the entire crate and the oddly open clearing they found in Emerald? Was that person behind the destruction of some of the trees? Mavro's head hurt as he started to think more and more on this subject, it just didn't make sense at certain times. IT was night, it wasn't right to go to bed with something that disturbing on his mind. And so he went to sleep, trying to dream of being together with Orche, sitting together near a hill, watching the sunset fall or some other romantic scene. He was given that gift, but one of his teammates was visited by a true nightmare.

Muer opened his eyes to see a destroyed Beacon: one that appeared to be ripped down and completely run down. He could see the bodies of Beacon students littering the courtyard, each appearing to have died from a brutal death. Some of them were missing their heads, some had large, gaping holes in their bodies, and others had their organs strewn out on the floor. Muer violently resisted the urge to throw up, and it is understandable: this was a horrible scene for a first year student to go through. As he walked more and more, he began to see more bodies, but this time he chose to ignore them. That didn't go so well, as he still had to see some of the bodies squirming around, which shocked him to the bone. Then when he pushed through the doors of Beacon, he was greeted by a horrible sight.

He saw the bodies of the professors of Beacon, hanging from the massive ceiling. He saw bodies of students, piled up in the middle of a blood soaked floor, where a man with a rooster head sat. The rooster headed man simply stared at Muer, and Muer could see that the man had no eyes, rather, there was darkness where the eyes should be. And when the man opened his mouth to speak, he could see the white, shiny unnatural teeth on the beak of the man, shining in all their horrible glory.

"Well well... a new visitor to my humble abode... tell me, do you understand why you are here? Do you truly recognize this place?" Muer was taken back by the person's accent, it was gravely, deep, and scratchy. And he felt frightened, he didn't understand why he was here. Then Muer decided to cut the crap and reply. "This is my new home, what the hell are you calling your home? What have you done here?" The rooster head just cocked its head at Muer's question, as though it was confused. "I see... you don't understand. This is what will happen to everyone if you choose not to stop your... brutal actions against others. Soon it will escalate and you will have caused the destruction of your new home... after all, your actions against the faunus will soon escalate towards aggression against your own kin..." Muer let his jaw drop at this accusation, then clenched his fists in anger. "No, you're wrong, there's no fucking way I would've done something like this! It will never happen!" And then Muer SAW.

The scenery in front of him changed, and he was in his dorm room, with the bodies of his teammates lying there. Russet was missing his entire lower jaw, and was leaning against one of the walls, slumped as though it was a puppet with its strings cut off. Mavro and his girlfriend, Orche, were holding hands, as they were on the floor, with both of their heads completely beat in, and from their eyes, he could see that they seemed to be shocked about being... betrayed? Emotionally hurt that someone did this to them? "What the fuck did you do to my friends, you fuck!" He yelled at the top of his voice in the lonely room. The rooster man had disappeared, and he was stuck in the room with his dead friends. Suddenly, Russet started to get up, and stare right at Muer. "Why are you asking that question? You know the answer to it..." At those words, a flash occurred, and suddenly Orche and Mavro were standing up, their hands fused together by unnatural means. "That's right Muer, you know the truth... you killed us all... we were just trying to get you to stop hurting our classmates... and you did this to us... do you feel proud? Happy? I bet you do, you traitor..." All of his friends said this, as they slowly started to move towards him, Russet crawling to him, while Mavro and Orche walked, with hands ready to strike. "It's time that you experience what you did to us Muer... come with us... DIE WITH US..." Muer screamed as he ran out the dorm door, and proceeded to fall, as there was no floor outside the dorm.

As he was falling, he could see a something in the distance. That was when he stopped falling and hit the ground, this time landing in an padded cell. There were two of the rooster man standing outside the door, although they appeared to be dressed like doctors. "Yah, this fucking pyscho did it all... murdered everyone in Beacon academy for no reason... fucking sick..." One of the rooster men nodded to this, and started to reply to the other guy, as though he was talking casually. "I know... Hey, did you hear? They plan to execute the bastard in two days... if you ask me, he deserves it... he murdered all those people for no reason at all..." Muer collapsed to his knees, crying and sobbing. "This isn't real, this isn't real... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I won't do it again, I won't, I'll stop... I'll stop..." He repeated this for a long time, before there was a bright light that appeared outside his cell, and before he could react, the light swallowed him up.

"Muer, Muer, MUER!" Muer gasped as he got up, hearing his name being yelled at him. He woke to find Russet, Orche, and Mavro looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay Muer? You were sweating a lot and crying... You were also saying sorry a lot as well... what were you dreaming about?" When he saw that all of his friends were okay, Muer couldn't resist hugging them. That dream had took a lot out of him, but he did learn one thing: That he had to control his faunus hate. His friends chuckled and hugged him back, they knew he had a nightmare and needed comforting... but they would never understand why after that night, Muer stopped his extremist faunus hate.

Thankfully for team MRON, it was Saturday, which meant that they had the day off from school and learning, meaning that they could go to Vale for relaxation. With a grin, all of them boarded the train to Vale, hoping to have some fun shopping and eating whatever fruit snacks they could buy. That was when a special news report popped out in the train, apparently interrupting the cartoon that was playing that day.

"Hello, this is Lisa Lavender here, and I am currently outside an alleyway located in Vale. The VPD has marked the surrounding areas around this place as a crime scene, due to the highly violent murders that occurred here. What seemed like a normal day in Vale turned into a horrible discovery for a human couple, when they spotted some blood coming out of an alleyway. When they investigated, they discover seven mutilated bodies, and immediately called VPD. I'm here live, where I will try to uncover what is currently going on here." Lisa walked up to one of the police officers that was standing outside the barricade, placed so that no citizen could come even close to the crime scene. "Excuse me officer, but can you describe in detail what happened here? We only received some vague tales about what is in that alleyway, and we'd like to know more facts..." The officer stared at Lisa Lavender, then at the camera, and then at Lisa, then sighed. "Listen miss, as much as I'd like to tell you, all my superior officer told me was that this was apparently a gang related crime. Nothing more, and no-" that was all the officer could say, before a random cop came out of the alleyway and threw up right on the sidewalk. One of the other cops came to pat the barfing cop on the back, hopefully to help him.

The cop noticed this, and then turned to Lisa. "Okay, interviews over, get out. We can't have the citizens of Vale see what that scene was... it's fucking horrifying, is what it is." Lisa looked worried at the entire direction the conversation went, and pressed forward. "Is this not a gang related crime, like you say, but actually a Grimm invasion that has occurred? Or perhaps a White Fang encounter within the streets? This seems to secretive to be a gang rela-" Before she could finish her question, several officers came and started to mob Lisa and her cameraman, all yelling to shut the camera and that they had to leave the premises. The news quickly cut to the station, where Cyril Ian was sitting at the desk, looking shocked. "Well viewers of Vale New Network.. it seems something bad has occurred in the city of Vale. To all of you, be very careful at night now... we don't want more murders occurring here..." At this, the news cut off, and started to resume the previous program.

None of MRON looked happy upon hearing those news. Orche was the first to recover, and she wasn't very happy about the prospect. "What the hell? Just because the police has power doesn't mean they can abuse it like that! Guys, we have to go and investigate what the Dust that was! It's our duty as hunters to do so!" Russet only scratched his head, he didn't really want to find out what that was all about. If it was as bad as that news report made it out to be... well, he didn't want to be there. Muer didn't seem very enthusiastic to go there either, he wanted to relax that nightmare off, not add fuel to it. Mavro didn't want to go that much either, that was clear on his face alone. Only Orche seemed to want figure out the entire thing behind this. As much as Mavro didn't want to go... he was curious to know what it was too. So the two of them made plans to find out what on Remnant that scene was. Now all they had to do was get to Vale.

 **Some minutes later...**

Mavro, knowing full well Russet and Muer didn't want to go, sent them to go off and acquire fruit sweets and other goods, along with finding a nice cafe. They would need it after this investigation. Orche and Mavro went to the crime scene, and were shocked to find Ozpin and Glynda there as well, with a second year team accompanying them. "Ah... Headmaster Ozpin! Professor Goodwitch! What are you two doing here?" Ozpin and Glynda looked towards Mavro and especially Orche, as she asked them the question. Ozpin could only shake his head and smile a little at the two. "We are here because the VPD has requested for us to help them with the investigations... it seems as though many of the officers refuse to enter the scene... what about you two? Did you come here to find out as well?" Orche smiled and nodded her head. "Yes sir, we came to find out what on Remnant the entire scene with the news reporter was! So me and Mavro came down to investigate what was going on!" Ozpin nodded, intrigued by their will and desire to follow the Hunter's code. "Very well then, I don't think it will hurt for you to come assist me and Glynda in the investigation, you were involved with that search after all..." Orche brightened up immensely, she was getting a formal invite to help an investigation! This was great! With Orche and Mavro following behind, Ozpin and Glynda walked into the alleyway... only to immediately regret allowing the two hunters-in-training to accompany and help.

When the VPD had requested assistance from Ozpin, they stated that they thought it was the work of Grimm that managed to breach the city walls. The scene in front of him suggested NONE of that. While Grimm were ferocious and dangerous, they were not brutal, nor were they sadistic in nature: Grimm preferred to kill with strikes and then move on, sometimes dining on the flesh of their prey. In front of him was a outright massacre, with brains scattered amongst the walls and floor. He could understand why there was a large puddle of blood made at the opening, the extremely mutilated bodies of what seems to be humans were scattered all along the alley. All of them had been beaten with a blunt weapon, to the point where they were completely deformed, and didn't even look like humans anymore... just bloody lumps of flesh, oozing out blood. Ozpin could see teeth and random broken teeth bits scattered all around, with different organs scattered. One poor man had his entire head missing, there was only a deformed stump where the head should be. The bones were stretched to inhumane sizes, and the stomach appeared to be falling a bit out from its back. And this was from only one of the bodies... and there were seven of them. Dust save the children for having to witness this horrendous scene... and Ozpin dreadfully wished the VPD went into more further detail than just asking whether or not it was the work of Grimm.

Orche couldn't hold it in, and threw up on the spot. Mavro simply froze up on the spot, just staring at the bloody carnage that laid in front of him. This was wrong on so many levels, he couldn't understand why anyone would do this. Thank Oum that he sent Russet and Muer away, he DID not want them to witness this at all. Orche seemed traumatized beyond help, the poor girl. Mavro held her in his arms, trying to comfort her... but it didn't help much, since he himself was horrified by the sight in front of them. Glynda didn't move, she just stood there, her jaw open in shock. Ozpin had dropped his mug of coffee, yet his hand stood like it was before, as though it was still holding a cup of warm coffee, ready to be drunk. None of the four moved, they were too shocked by the sight that they were witnessing.

Orche started to cry and ramble on about why anyone would do this horrible deed. Mavro himself started to think the same thing, only he did not voice his thoughts. Ozpin was slowly starting to see something was off; this had happened a day after the electric anomaly... was that not a Dust explosion as previously thought, but rather, something more devious? He was not even sure, and he was fully in the idea that he was picking straws at this point, in a feeble attempt to explain what was in front of him. But he COULD NOT. In the end, all he could do was escort Orche and Mavro out of the area, and get the second year students that accompanied him to take them back to Beacon quickly, and get them to a counselor. He then walked back to the scene, and sighed shakily... this was probably going to give him nightmares for the rest of the month... possibly sleepless nights as well.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, exact moment when the bodies were found**

 _It had grown stronger, frightening even itself. Once making small holes in the cliff at night, when morning came, it was able to make medium sized holes. While many would be jealous of its strength, it wasn't enough. It needed to create larger holes... more power, more power... it needed to cause havoc. With a loud roar, it smashed its fist into the cliff wall, creating multiple cracks with that punch. This time it could not hold back. It was time to hunt for some prey. With a growl, the beowolf walked back into the forest, prepared to kill anything that walked into its path..._

* * *

In which we discover Tony has a sadistic personality to him, and traumatized a few people. And hey, two chapters in a day! That's a record for me! Thanks for being with me through this ride of a fan fiction... not really a roller coaster, more like a slow moving water slide. But well, you gotta start somewhere, right? And this is where I've started. Hope you guys enjoyed it and stay with me here, I am going to update everyday. Until next time, and as always, enjoy hurting people.

Now time to respond to the reviews!

 **To these reviewers:**

 **Aquas1998:** T'is you again! Nice seeing you here again! Ahaha, yah, I'm just not attempting to get sued for using works of other people, many publishers have that problem in thie lives... And woah... you nearly managed to predict this entire chapter... nice. Obviously the news will report the violence that takes place, and Roman will have to have trouble with Mark... maybe after Ruby pops up or before? We don't know yet. Mavro and Corey however... I don't think there IS a way to link her to the clearing anomaly, since nothing there remains. He'll find it odd, alright... and he may do a bit more investigating, but it'll be pure speculation at that. And the Fans moral choices... well, that's up to their behavior in the end, isn't it?

 **Why are you doing this? You know this won't solve anything... you're only delaying the inevitable...**

 ** _Is it not too much to ask for a good ending for the people I like? Is it not good for me to give them a new life, to be reborn?  
_**

 **I see you still do not understand why their deaths occurred... and still cannot accept it either...**

 _ **I know what I'm doing, don't worry.**_

 **You know nothing. You are changing this world drastically by bringing them here... Why are you doing this? Let them stay dead where they belong!  
**

 _ **I'm.. I'm just trying to give some of them a new chance... maybe they'll redeem themselves... they'll change, I know it!**_

 **You are naive. These kinds of people don't change for the better... they'll end up more corrupt.. I won't intervene, just know what your actions will cause...**


	8. Grimm: Scene 1: Blood Thirst

Hey guys, and a late happy Fourth of July to y'all! Didn't realize I released two stories on that holiday, so... well, ahah... Anyways, this is the eight chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans. I understand that the last chapter was somewhat jarring to some of you, in terms of violence and deaths of main cast... well, I will state I am sorry for causing some of you distress. However, I feel that it is necessary, as it is completely unnecessary violence added in. Hotline Miami alone questions the idea of needless violence, and that is the entire premise of the game; you go around, slaughtering people and committing violence and sadistic acts for no apparent reason. I feel that if I want to do a full and accurate crossover, I need to connect both Hotline's brutality and RWBY's optimism and try to collide them together. A crossover shouldn't just be a mixture of places/universes, it should include a mixture of the atmosphere. If you don't want violence... well, this chapter doesn't have deaths of humans or faunus, but Grimm... so... yah, yay? Anyways, please put all of your thoughts and critiques of the story in the review section, I desire to read them in order to improve the story. Favorite, follow, and recommend, try to get this story to obtain more viewers and people reading this! I want people to get inspired, to go out and make their own spin of a Hotline Miami X RWBY crossover.

Fanfiction Recommendation time! I recommend **Crypts and Criminals,** by GreatWyrmGold. It's a brilliant story, one that's taken quite casually and regards the criminals of Remnant playing D &D. Check it out guys!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, Afternoon**

 _It had begun to stalk around the forest, looking for things to kill. Trees did not provide any satisfaction to it, it needed to murder something that can show emotion. The Forest was peaceful, with leaves falling to the ground of the Forest, and a nice silence that accompanied it... And it could not find any of its kin. Growling, it started to run around, searching with savage eyes for anything to kill. It ran on its hind legs, trying to practice the technique of dodging that the tiger human demonstrated. It slowly started to get faster, and more annoyed the more it ran. It wanted to kill something, and there was nothing in sight for it to murder... until it ran straight into a large clearing, and was facing a pack of twelve beowolves, with one Alpha at the lead. The lone beowolf stopped, and continued to stand, staring at the prey in front of it. It was glad.  
_

The Alpha growled at the interloper, who had entered on his pack's territory. This lone young beowolf had intruded on his territory, and this Grimm was enraged. With a roar, the Alpha commanded its pack to attack the intruder and kill him, in order to make an example out of him. As his brood charged the lone wolf, the Alpha Grimm could see something odd, the lone wolf was beginning to smile. The intruder tensed its legs, and then started to charge, in the stance of a HUMAN. This Grimm was mimicking a HUMAN! With a loud roar, the Alpha changed his command: Kill and decimate this beowolf, for it had broken the laws of nature that were in place. All of the pack grew more enraged at this revelation, and rushed faster, more intent on murdering this traitor. The beowolf in front of everyone noticed the traitor charge back, and before the beowolf could react, it had its face reconstructed.

 _It's power was weak, and this one could see it. When it smashed its fist into one of its kin, it merely destroyed the mask and the face, but did not penetrate nor destroy the head. Disappointing, but it did kill the beowolf... but it desired to do more damage, more havoc! This wasn't enough, it had to do more.. the beowolf resolved to practice more on its power when it finished its hunt... But for now, it needed to quench its blood thirst... and quench it it shall._

The beowolves were shocked by the fact that the intruder casually murdered one of its kin, and then were immediately targeted themselves. The nearest beowolf to the intruder had its entire head jolted around, as a fist uppercut its lower jaw. The beowolves snapped out of it quickly, and attacked. The intruder proceeded to dodge the pack's swipes and slashes, but it was not as majestic as its master: the beowolf took several slashes to its chest, which caused it to growl in pain. However, it did not waste any time attacking the pack, and attack it did. A right hook dislocated one of the enemy beowolves' head. A quick straight, and another beowolf face was messed up. The pack did not waste any time, they quickly dispersed and began to attempt to swarm him in numbers. Three beowolves charged the deviant, and it began to bob and weave the panicky swipes. The deviant launched one uppercut, and a beowolf went flying away. A quick blow to the stomach for one beowolf, and a axe hammer to the head took out another. The last beowolf called in more of its kin, bringing three new beowolves to replace the ones lost. The variant grinned, more lambs to the slaughter.

The pack quickly rushed the deviant, only to be annihilated quicker than before. Two beowolves went down, one having its head bent unnaturally and another having some of its brain and ichor leaking from its now open head. A quick hook, and another beowolf went down, a large crater in the side of its head. The last beowolf charged, out of fright than desire to avenge its comrades. The variant, remembering what the tiger headed human did when one of its brood charged it, did the same thing; it grabbed the offender and grappled it to the ground, then whacked the side of the head. Adding a good bit more power worked well, it managed to cause the side of the head to burst open, spilling brains and ichor everywhere. The Alpha did not hesitate, and was already attacking. Before the deviant could react quickly enough, the Alpha slashed at it, causing three slashes to appear on the Grimm's face, one of which ruining its left eye. The deviant howled in pain and rage, stepping back quickly, covering its left eye. The last beowolf from the pack, taking this as a sign of weakness, charged, eager to kill... only to get its head flying by a swipe from the deviant.

The deviant was pissed off and angry, and turned to the Alpha, its red eyes becoming more dark and angry. The Alpha could tell that it made a deadly mistake, this was no ordinary Grimm at all. Rather, this was a Grimm who had drowned in the blood lust that existed in all of them.. and began to tap into it for power. The Alpha, no matter how long it lived, never encountered an occurrence like this, and now, it felt afraid. It felt SCARED. But it would be damned if it would just retreat and die like a coward. It would die honorably in battle, attempting to avenge its pack. With a loud roar, the Alpha charged, mentally knowing that it was going to die.

 _It saw the Alpha run towards it, and knew that it could not take it down in one hit. It couldn't massacre the young beowolves without taking some hits, and it had its left eye out of commission as well. But the deviant knew some ideas on how to take down the Alpha, after all, didn't it learn from the way its master fought? With that in mind, the deviant began to put more power into its leg, to be prepared to start fighting. As soon as the Alpha got closer, it roared as it jumped at the Alpha... only to realize it had put a bit too much power into its legs._

The Alpha did not expect the deviant to pounce up in the air. There were torn grass and dirt flying from the opposite way the deviant jumped, and with a roar, the deviant landed on the Alpha, launching it on its back. The Alpha fell, and was trapped under the deviant, its head right open as an easy target. The Alpha roared at the deviant... only to get punched one the side of its head. The Alpha screamed in pain and cried for help, as the deviant continually whacked the sides of its head with its fists...

 **A few minutes later and a brutal execution later...**

 _It did not feel satisfied. Despite the fact that the one who damaged its face lay on the ground below it, the head of the Alpha obliterated and nothing but smithereens and a vertical pancake, it could not help but feel a bit blood thirsty. It was in anger and pain, and it wanted to remove those emotions quickly, so that it may get back to training. With that, it turned away from the clearing, and walked on, covering the wounds on its face with its left hand. The hunt was done temporarily, it needed to get its wounds healed._

However, this beowolf did not have any luck, as it ran into two Ursas on the way back to the caves. They were Ursa Minors, but this was not a good time: it was wounded and somewhat winded from its previous battle. The Ursas were clearly not happy, this beowolf had just intruded on their territory. With a roar, one of the Ursas charged the beowolf, only to receive a blow to its side, causing it to go down temporarily. With a loud roar, the other Ursa Minor prepared for battle, and stood on its hind legs. A big mistake, the beowolf began to punch the Ursa's stomach repeatedly, until the Ursa went down in pain. The beowolf took this attack of opportunity quickly, sitting on the Ursa and pounding the side of its head. After six hits, the Ursa was dead, and the beowolf turned to the last Ursa, who had gotten up. The Ursa, intent on avenging its fallen brother, roared and charge, only to receive an uppercut to its lower jaw, killing it. The beowolf watched as the uppercut launched the Ursa a few inches in the air, only to quickly fall down. The beowolf left the scene immediately, it wanted to rest. It had learned beowolf and Ursa attack patterns, and while it would be happy, it was too tired to celebrate.

 _It had noticed that it had become night time already, and that it needed to rest. It felt tired, and ready to sleep and heal its wounds. After a few minutes of wandering, it found just that: a cave. It was delighted, this meant that it could train even more within this cave and use it for a makeshift den. But before it could do that, it had to clear out the inhabitant. Cracking its hands, the beowolf entered the cave, prepared to fight anything that slept in it. What it did not expect was a Deathstalker, one that was not as large as one that had grown for years and years... but this one was still large, at least for the young beowolf variant: It was larger than any enemies it had encountered by far. But the deviant thought about it, and decided that the bigger they were, the harder they fell.. and the harder they fell, it meant the more training it got. So it got prepared, and launched itself onto the Deathstalker._

The Deathstalker was trying to sleep when a lone beowolf leaped onto its carapace. Annoyed, the Deathstalker tried to shake off the rascal... until it started to hear cracks coming from the beowolf. Startled, the Deathstalker began to shake violently, in an attempt to get the beowolf off. This got the beowolf to fly off the Deathstalker, only to quickly evade a stinger attack from the Deathstalker. Moving quickly, the beowolf targeted the Deathstalker's legs, breaking some of them and utterly destroying the ones it hit. The Deathstalker, unable to turn quickly, had its left legs destroyed, before it began to use the stinger to try to kill the beowolf. The beowolf evaded the stinger as soon as it came down, then jumped onto it, holding on for dear life. The Deathstalker began to shake its tail, intent on getting the beowolf off. At this point, the Deathstalker lifted its tail high, intent on slamming the tail against the walls. The beowolf, as soon as the Deathstalker lifted its tail, jumped off, and launched an elbow drop onto the Deathstalker's bony carapace, aiming at the spot it had been breaking earlier. This elbow drop destroyed the bony exoskeleton protecting the body, and was pierced by the beowolf's elbow, causing the Deathstalker to shriek in pain. Out of panic, the Deathstalker launched its stinger at the beowolf, who jumped away just in time to see the Deathstalker kill itself, the stinger piercing its body and going through it.

The Deathstalker died from the stinger, and fell to the ground, dead. The beowolf roared in victory, then proceeded to fall down out of exhaustion. In a matter of seconds, the beowolf was sleeping, dreaming about slaughtering numerous things in its path, and curing itself of its intense blood lust...

* * *

 **City of Vale, inside a Hotel Room.**

"Tony, what the fuck, why'd you have to fucking go off and cause a large goddamn scene like that! You made it impossible for us to do anything!" Tony growled at these words, but knew they were right: He had gone way overboard on that gang killing the other day. That may have helped solve some of his anger that day, but it caused some severe progress halting for the rest of them. VPD stated that they were going to have more patrolmen out in the daytime to watch out for these kinds of occurrences, and make sure nothing like the violent gang crime would happen again. (Tony didn't state, but he got pissed off when they announced it was a gang on gang violence. He wasn't a gangster, damn it.) What made this worse was that Beacon announced their intent on helping the VPD, lending some of their hunters to help patrol the streets at night, in order to find the people responsible for this.

However, they couldn't focus on murdering right now, they had other things to focus on as well. Ash stated everyone needed to go out and get Vale Identification Card, in order to actually become citizens of Vale. That id card allowed them to more things within Vale, like become citizens and get their driver's license. However, the driving test proved to cost around fifty lien, which was a good bit for the Fans. While Mark was the one working, it didn't help that he got his paycheck at the end of the month, and they had only rented the hotel room for a week. Thankfully, Corey had went job hunting much earlier in the morning, and managed to obtain a job at a club, working as a guard there. That meant that Tony and Alex had to get jobs, which wasn't very good for them. Alex stated that she'll go job hunting tomorrow, but addressed a problem everyone had; the fact that no one had a spare change of clothes.

While this was easily averted by showering in their clothes, and then doing a thorough cleaning of clothes everyday, that still didn't help Corey, who had the Miami Dolphins jacket. Corey didn't have any other clothes to wear, everything else was in her apartment, which was nowhere in Remnant. Upon this, Alex promised to go get her some new clothes, and took down Corey's shirt size and asking Corey what kind of shirt she wanted. Thankfully, Corey's employer had an uniform policy, which she was going to get free, but still, it didn't hurt to have some more inconspicuous clothing to wear on the way to work.

Corey and Mark were tired, yet Ash, Alex, and Tony were still pretty awake at that point. Corey went to sleep in one of the beds, and this time, Mark stole the bed before any of the guys could react. By the time they realized Mark stole the bed, he was sleeping on it, covered in blankets and sleeping like a baby. Ash and Tony groaned at this prospect, this meant they had to sleep on the floor. Alex laughed a little, but for now, none of them were actually sleepy. Alex spent the night smoking a joint, and joining the two in watching a movie that had begun playing on the T.V. And the three of them just sat there, laughing at the comedy movie they were watching, while Corey and Mark slept soundly, getting ready for a new day to come...

* * *

And that was the eighth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans. I sure hope you enjoyed the series as of yet, please review, follow, favorite, and recommend! I hope to see you guys soon, and as always, have fun hurting people!

Response to the reviews time! I love this part!'

 **To these awesome reviewers who continually voice their thoughts:**

 **Aquas1998:** I'm genuinely glad that you have reviewed every chapter I have uploaded, and I hope to gosh that the previous chapter doesn't change that. Of course, with that single violent murder, there is going to be repercussions. Police and Beacon are now on a high alert, and will send people to patrol more day AND night, making it harder for the Fans to actually go out and kill people without detection... Richard in Vale... well, his appearance itself is a mystery. He wasn't with the Fans when they died, how did he get there? Only time will tell... And I'm truly sorry to hear that, I hope that you come back soon, and that the other stories you read help you out. I do look forward to more of your reviews, don't stop them. They're genuinely great to read.

 **Persona114:** I do indeed update fast! That's the main reason why I update everyday, I don't want anyone to wait a ridiculously long time to read a new chapter! Since my chapters are somewhat short, I am able to do this quite efficiently. Other stories? Hmmm... I do have some ideas... but I'll try to do ones hots rather than different series. If I try to upkeep two different series or do more, it may screw up my thought process. I'd rather focus on finishing one series at a time, but you may see me chug out one shots here and there... And you have two different accounts? Wow... that's interesting...

 ** _You lied, you said you wouldn't intervene on what I was doing, what do you think you're doing?_**

 **I'm doing what I feel is right. Changing that person's future... and he listened to me, which I found a surprise... considering the others I warned...**

 _ **No one takes your warnings seriously, stay out of this. I said I kn-**_

 **You have not proven to me that you are capable of wielding your power! You have only abused it!  
**

 _ **Abuse it? I have utilized it to ACTUALLY make a difference! Meanwhile, you stay around with your goddamn cryptic messages, trying to stop things without trying! I'm doing my best to stop the future?**_

 **You aren't stopping it... you're merely accelerating it. When will you learn? No matter how much you try, no matter what you do... the outcome stays the same...  
**

 _ **At least I'm not making an appearance yet... I'm trying to be anonymous about what's going on.**_

 **Leaving them out in the dark never works... that's why I warn them, so they realize at the end what the message truly meant...  
**

 _ **I don't understand why I used to think you were wise... you're nothing more than a cheap trick.**_

 **And you are nothing more than a naive brat, reveling and bragging about his current actions. Just wait, discover the tragedy you have set forward...  
**


	9. Intermission: Scene 4: Drunken Dance

Hey guys, RemnusPast back again! This time with the ninth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Anyways, I see that there are over 500 views for this fanfiction, which gets me pretty excited! I'm just glad the series is getting recognition, so much that it appears its going to reach 1,000 views so soon! This is a huge milestone for me, and while some of you guys might be saying that's a little, it's a lot for me. You guys reading this series and enjoying it makes me happy, and the reviews left behind only reinforce that. I will admit, these chapters are starting to get difficult to write, but don't worry, it's my duty to unleash a chapter a day, at the least. If something happens in which I take a camping trip or something that disables me from writing a new chapter, I will alert you guys about it... and I will unleash the amount of chapters I missed within days after I come back. If I'm gone... say, three days, then expect around six chapters finished in a matter of a few days afterwards. But, thank you guys so much for staying with me, and enough with sappy stuff, and here's the ninth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans!

Fanfic recommendation time! I recommend the fanfiction **The Shining Legion** , a Roman Empire AU of RWBY by RedrumSprinkles. Read it and enjoy, its a pretty good fanfiction series! Trust me, it's really realistic, and it has some facts lingering in it as well, adding historical accuracy. Check it out!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Corey was not very happy about the uniform that her boss gave her. Her boss, Hei Xiong, or 'Junior', first offered her a skirt to wear, which she calmly declined, since skirts weren't her thing, as they didn't exactly help with her rolling around and she found them uncomfortable. She was then offered a tuxedo to wear, which she chose to actually wear, considering the skirt was the alternative option. A few minutes changing later, she was dressed in a black fedora, red sunglasses, black tuxedo with a red tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. She wished she didn't have to wear the dress shoes, they were rather... uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she was at least given an option to have a weapon, which she did find a little suspicious, and chose to use a pistol, it was the best she was going to get. A pistol was easily concealable, and easily obtainable. A cleaver and an axe meant going closer to your enemy, and considering the fact that most of the mobs in Miami were armed with automatics, shotguns, and other assortments of far range weaponry, she chose to play it a bit more safe this time. She wasn't in her comfortable attire, and was stuck in this somewhat tightening clothing, and it would be somewhat annoying to walk everyday in.

She sincerely wished that the tuxedo was a good bit more baggy, since the suit helped... show her assets a lot. Since she wore her unbelievably baggy Miami Dolphins jacket, it was easier to go off as a male, and hide those breasts of hers, making it easier to go around and be agile. With this suit, she couldn't do that efficiently, and to top it all off, she could notice that some of the other guards were staring at her chest when talking to her. What made it worse was that she was the only female bodyguard in the club, or at least in the low tier that she currently was. So far, it looked like the Malachite twins, female bodyguards that were apparently highly skilled in their jobs, were better than the other bodyguards, and wore... rather revealing clothes, to say the least. Not only that, the fact that the club blasted relaxing music as its main just made her a little bit sad inside... she couldn't even drink, damn it, since she went from the age of twenty-five to nineteen. Then again, she wasn't a drinker, she usually drank apple cider and maybe a few beers when she and her friends went out to party. But at the moment? After the uncountable henchman and customer stared at her breasts again, she really felt that she needed an ice cold beer right now. She was getting irritated, and thankfully, there was a commotion at the bar. Sighing, she walked over to the bar, wondering what the scene was all about.

Hei Xiong could only sigh and rub the bridge of his nose. This group of customers, one of which happened to be a hunter, were starting to get on his darn nerves. A lot of them were drunk, and had started to cause a ruckus at the bar. Each of them were yelling insults at the dancers, and were starting to mess up the bar. While his henchmen were starting to notice and advanced, he really wanted to get a drink. Since there was a hunter, he knew darn well that the henchmen were going to get defeated easily. Before his incompetent men could actually march in and demand they leave, he saw one person stop them from charging, and immediately noticed who it was. The girl he hired yesterday, he originally thought that she was a guy until she actually spoke. Apparently a person of few words, one of his favorite kind of people, this one was pretty tall, a good bit taller than him, in fact. She was a good bit tall and lean, and her assets weren't that bad either. However, she chose to wear a tuxedo instead of a skirt, which did seem a bit odd for Xiong, most of the women here usually liked the skirts. As the new recruit walked casually towards the drunken group, Xiong resisted the urge to get his lieutenants, the Militiades and Melanie Malachite, to intervene. He was interested in seeing what this girl would actually do. She seemed to be a bit like Militia, and he was interested in seeing what she could do.

Corey walked up to one of the drunk people and tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around. Just by the stench of him alone she could tell he had way too much to drink, and should get a taxi to go home. "Excuse me sir... you're disrupting the customers, can you go?" Even though she had asked nicely, the man in front of her reacted badly. He started to yell and curse at her, shouting obscenities and threatening her. Most of the people who were dancing at the club stared and noticed this tall woman being yelled at by this man sitting down with his friends. Corey simply stood there, and took the abuse: Most of his insults were stupid, and by far, didn't make any actual sense. He started to gesture towards another one of his drunk friends, stating that this friend was a well known hunter at Beacon and that she should pay her goddamn respect. While he was rambling, Corey surveyed the drunk group. There were three guys, and two girls, apparently one of them was a hunter. She couldn't see any weapons on them, so she assumed that they were all unarmed. Before she could say anything back, the drunk guy in front of her grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer, and shouted a few words in her face before getting whacked.

The drunk man was grappled off his chair and thrown towards the henchmen, who all reacted by leaping away from the falling man. Corey quickly walked back a few steps, as the drunk hunter and his friends got up from their chairs. One of the other drunk men snarled and rushed her, only to get a fist in his face. This knocked him back, and left him with a broken nose. The self proclaimed hunter snarled, and rushed her with a wrestling stance. She casually avoided the man's charge like a bullfighter avoiding a rushing bull. The drunk hunter tripped and fell on his friend. The girls snarled and rushed at her with their fists up, only for one to get slapped hard and tossed to the ground like she was nothing, and the other got a free stomach punch. The girl that got whacked in the stomach went down, barfing. Corey shook her hands, she wasn't Tony, those punches did hurt. The women were out for now, but the men were getting back up, snarling and raising their fists. With that, she charged the nearest drunkard, and promptly punched him right in the face. This time that drunkard went down unconscious, missing some teeth and having a bad nosebleed. She turned towards the last two standing drunkards, and prepared for battle.

The other drunk man snarled and rushed Corey again, only to get punched in the face again. He didn't go down, and stepped backward a bit, holding his nose. This time, Corey spun around and delivered a full roundhouse kick to the man, whacking him on the side of the head and knocking him unconscious. This left the drunk hunter, who snarled and took out a strange piece of metal. With a flick of the wrist, the metal turned into a police baton. Corey was impressed, and wanted that weapon, it looked pretty cool. With a roar, the hunter charged her, and swung his weapon multiple times. Corey simply backed up from each swipe, and then kicked him right in the lower jaw. Despite the fact it connected, it didn't knock him out, it only jarred him a little, and forced him to step back. Corey was slightly shocked, then quickly realized why she didn't do any damage; the bastard had aura, that special force field. Of course, he had to have one. Sadly, her fight was going to get a bit more difficult.

That kick to the jaw sobered that hunter a bit, and he started to play a bit more defensively this time. With a twirl of the baton, he jumped forward, enclosing the gap between him and Corey, and started to swipe, adding in some feints as well. This caused Corey to play heavily into the defensive, circling around and attempting to avoid his attacks. She quickly drew out her pistol, and shot him in the leg twice. She wasn't trying to kill him, just incapacitate him. Due to his aura, the bullets were somewhat deflected, and fell off harmlessly. This just somewhat pissed Corey off more. She fired at him around ten more times, all the while dodging him. Each bullet just fell off, and didn't seem to effect him. However, the alarm on his scroll beeped, and he knew that he was somewhat low on aura. He needed to finish this quickly. With a loud roar, he charged at her... only to receive a flying pistol to his forehead, which was something he did not anticipate. Falling backwards, and dropping his baton, he clutched his forehead, cursing out liberally. Corey picked up his dropped baton, and then sat on his chest. As he looked up, he could see the woman grab his neck, holding his head down, and began to whack him with the baton. One hit, nothing. Two hits, aura was gone. Three, four hits... well, both of his cheeks were cut and bleeding. He saw the girl raise the baton once more, and then saw it come down. Then everything went black.

Corey sighed, and she stood up again. With the hunter and his friends knocked out, it was time to literally throw them out. As she inspected the baton, she decided to keep it, it did look pretty good for melee weapon while carrying that pistol. She picked up the thrown pistol, and holstered it. The baton she didn't know how to make smaller, but unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to keep it: if the hunter missed his weapons, there would be questions, and Xiong didn't want to go to jail for some petty theft. With a sigh, she returned the baton to the guy, and helped the other henchmen throw the guys out. She felt sorry for the janitor who had to clean up the puddle of vomit on the floor, it did smell pretty bad...

Junior didn't seem that impressed by the way the girl beat down on the hunter and his friends. They were drunk, it was going to be really easy to take them out. Although, he had to admit, the girl had potential, and if he managed to recruit her into his actual gang, that could mean that he could have another potential lieutenant... This was good, as it meant that he'd be able to do more expansion... but now was not the time to be thinking that, it was time to actually restore order to the club. With a sigh, he ordered some of the remaining henchmen to start to help out the patrons, and decided to have a little drink for himself, a little pick me up for hiring that girl. Hopefully by the end of the month, she would be in his gang and working for him...

* * *

 **The Fan's Hotel Room, Midnight**

"What the fuck Corey, you didn't fucking tell me you were working for some gangsters!" Tony was pissed off by the actions that had gone on during the day, and was even more pissed off to see what Corey was actually wearing when she got home. He couldn't find a place that would fucking hire him, the pricks. In the end, he went to go get his driver's license and said fuck it to getting hired, he'd be homeless like last time. Unfortunately, he couldn't go beating up thugs for lien, the cops and Beacon hunters were on high alert now, thanks to his fucking dumb move two days ago. And when Corey walked right in, wearing the same clothing as the gangsters he killed that day, he got VERY pissed off. However, judging by Corey's expression, she didn't look like she knew, rather, she was shocked. "You better leave that job tomorrow Corey, otherwise you're no better than those criminal scum, you fucking hear me!" At this point, Tony was well prepared to slap the fuck out of Corey, he didn't give a damn. He couldn't believe that she went off and did that, just to fuck with him... Until Alex and Mark started to restrain him, and Ash starting to yell. "Just fucking calm down, you prick! Corey didn't fucking know that the club was a gang! But if that's true, think about it! When the alert goes down... we can do certain activities, right? We have someone we can count on!" As he was saying this, he pointed towards Corey, who was just standing there, still shocked and disturbed that she had unknowingly joined a criminal organization.

Tony was about to punch Ash, even though Mark and Alex were restraining him... until he saw that he was right. Since Corey was now somewhat of an informant, that meant she could relay information about places criminals would be... that meant vigilante work, more places to hit... bringing back what they used to do... a possible place to get more lien... Tony calmed down upon these thoughts, his worries slowly evaporating. This was good, this was VERY good. This meant that they had a person that could relay them places were they could let off even more steam... and to boot, Corey was like an undercover cop, only cooler. The fact that she was going to get paid to help bring down the gangsters brought some joy to Tony, at least she wasn't going to do something like betray them. She was too close to them all to do something like that intentionally. Not only that, she was given a pistol for free, something that Ash could start to work figuring out how it worked.

Other than that, the rest of the Fans day seemed pretty boring. Mark had a boring day at work, but managed to get a bit more of specifics about dust and the weaponry that used it. Ash managed to ace his written test, and just had to finish the driving test to get the license. Alex didn't get a job, but she managed to get clothes for Corey, which were basically the baggy jackets that Corey liked a lot. None of them had logos on them, they were just baggy jackets that Corey could wear. Alex only got three of these, stating that they were a bit too expensive to buy in bulk, and had wasted around sixty-five lien buying. This was starting to get a little desperate, as they only had a few lien left, and their rent was due in five days. Tony promised to find a place to get lien fast, and promised not to cause the same mistake he did last time. With a nod, Mark and Corey went to sleep, this time though, the guys made SURE that Mark slept on the floor. After a few insults and curses, Mark went to sleep on the floor, and Alex went to sleep early. Ash went to sleep as well, and Tony was the only one awake. He spent the rest of the evening watching a movie that aired on the T.V, one about a woman who had lost her loved one to the Grimm, and was hunting the Grimm down in vengeance. Tony could honestly wish that he had popcorn to eat while watching the movie, it had a little bit of fun action to it.

* * *

 **White Fang Hideout**

"Wait, why are you saying we should take credit for that murder? That'll just get more attention focused on us!" One of the White Fang lieutenants was not happy with this plan of stealing credit for the alleyway massacre, there were too many negatives with it. This meant that they would have higher alerts on their actions, and to boot, they would be implying that the faunus were too much like Grimm, sadistic and cruel. The rest of the White Fang lieutenants waved him off, they could already see the positives that could appear from this. That would force humans to be more hidden and respectful of faunus, and not to mention, it will teach humans to know their place. They were very convinced that Grimm were the ones behind te incident, after all, all it took were some rumors, then a video proclaiming their guilt, and then the rest would be history. More faunus would flock to the White Fang, hoping to do even more against the humans, or perhaps worse. Despite the fact that they were human, some of the lieutenants could agree that the reaction to the murders seemed VERY off. No matter, it just meant more gunpowder to use. They heavily underestimated how bad the murders actually were though, and would be shocked upon learning the truth...

* * *

And that was the ninth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Please help this story get more exposure by favoriting, following, reviewing, and recommending to your friends! I sincerely hope you follow me with this ride of a series, and I genuinely hope you all enjoy what you read! I hope you guys are happy with the content so far, and as always, enjoy hurting people! Bye bye!

Review Response Time! Leave more reviews, I read every single one of them!

 **To these wonderful reviewers:**

 **Aquas1998:** What do you mean by bad? Bad for the fans, bad for the Hunters in Beacon, bad for the Grimm that inhabit the forest, or just a bad idea in general? The Grimm is rogue in a way... it'll still kill human, but now it added Grimm to its hunting list too. And indeed Corey is a guard at the nightclub... but that doesn't mean she'll stay there for the full four years. Things change in four years, and professions do too. She thinks its a legitimate business, and not actually a crime organization. When she does figure that out... well, she won't take them down, but she'll take advantage of it. And I look forward to your next review too! You're a visitor everyday, and I respect you coming by all the time!

 **ace of spades:** Thank you for that compliment! I'm having difficulties with these chapters lately, primarily because I can't think of what happens next. Hmmm... a name for the beowolf? I mean, you can name it if you want, I just never thought of actually naming it... that's a good idea, I should definitely think of a name for the deviant. Ahahaha yeah... Tony's probably not going to get a job. It's very unlikely he will, trust me on this one. And the people at the end? Well, one of them is Richard... the other one is a mystery for now. Hey, I gotta have some hidden things that leave speculation, like the Hotline Miami series. We'll never know if I choose to answer who that is or not... T'is a mystery with no answer for now...

 **lukefang:** The beowolf is a badass, where do you think he gets it from? The strongest guy in Hotline Miami, at least from what someone told me. Hope to see you review again!


	10. Intermission: Scene 5: News

Hey everyone, RemnusPast here again! Here with the tenth installation of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! And I've hit 1,000 views! Don't worry, I'll make a special for that soon... But anyways, thank you all so much for the support you give, they're all so gread to read! Now, as I stated, there may be problems with chapters each day due to problems with thought processes, like running into writing blocks.. so far? I've run into temporary ones, not because I've run out of inspiration or ideas, but just because I don't know what scenario to go with. I have plenty of ideas... just not very easy to implement them as I previously thought. But nevertheless, enough waiting, the tenth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans is here!

Fanfic recommendation time! I recommend the RWBY X Destiny crossover, **Guardians and Hunters,** by Cybertramon001! Go out and read it, I enjoyed the series! Go ahead and read it!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Corey woke up earlier than the other Fans, it was her normal routine to do so. When she got up, she started to stretch, and began to do some intense stretching as well. It was never a good thing to be unprepared, and it would not do to get cramps in the middle of the day. After around a few good minutes of stretches, she went to the bathroom, honestly wishing that there was more room in the bathroom. The bathroom, thankfully enough, was well maintained and clean, but the fact that they all had to share the same towels... that didn't help Corey in her case at all. Still, it was always nice to have a nice, warm, refreshing shower in the morning, especially after a workout. She was even more glad that she didn't actually need to wear her baggy jacket while showering this time, wearing that made it a bit harder. However, while she was in the shower, she had nagging thoughts continually bite at her from every angle.

She honestly could never actually forgive herself for joining a gang, despite the fact that she did it unknowingly and unintentionally. The good news was the fact that she was able to act as an undercover agent, acquiring information of other gangs and the criminals she was with, and utilize it to allow the Fans to blow off steam, and see more action. The problem was the fact that all criminal activities were at an all time low, considering the fact that hunters and policemen were patrolling the streets at all time. Screw Tony and his anger problems, he wouldn't know the meaning of restraint even if it bit him on his well built ass. Although, to say the least, she was genuinely missed the satisfaction of wearing the zebra mask and going around, killing criminals and getting some action. She wasn't into the action, but the adrenaline she got from doing it was... enthralling. She did want to do what they did before, she really did... it was just that the circumstances they had couldn't really allow it. She highly doubted that the police and Hunters would leave the streets for a while, they'd be there for a month. It was a good thing she was patient, she could just blow off steam throwing out drunkards at her workplace. It didn't have the same satisfaction as beating someone's brains though...

After her delightful shower, and a normal routine of bathroom activities, she started getting dressed. She would never like her uniform, it was too constricting. She wanted some baggy tuxedos and maybe more durable shoes, not these fancy stuff. Heck, if they were criminals, why were they fashioned in clothing that would be highly restrictive of their activities? That single point made no sense to Corey. In fact, nearly everyone in this place chose fashion over actual utility. Rather odd, and she didn't want to be a part of it at all. As soon as she finished dressing, she walked to the mirror to see how she looked. She groaned as she stared in the mirror, she was never going to get used to this outfit. She decided to bring the uniform situation up with Junior, maybe get some comfortable clothing rather than this. As soon as she walked out and left, Mark started to stir, mumbling about pizza.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, exact time Mark woke up**

 _The scars on its mask did not go away. The pain in its left eye had not left either. Looking at its reflection in the water, it traced the slashes on its mask with its right hand. The slashes went deep, and were rather clean. However, the left eye had not gone unscathed, and was hopefully temporarily nonfunctional. It hoped so, it would rather have both eyes when it fought, the better view it had of its target, the more efficient it could kill. In fact, the only reason why it had left the cave, which it had begun expanding by mining with its fists, was to find out how it looked. The Deathstalker it had killed two days before had already dissolved, and had more room to work with. Despite the wound, it did not hesitate; it had continually began to punch the inner walls of the cave, intent on burrowing and making rooms. However, when it had woken up the day, it felt a pain in its chest and hands, and had gone up to investigate. It had discovered why.  
_

 _On its hands were deep scar marks, most likely due to the fact that it had been beating the rocks nonstop with its fists, and was starting to wear away at it. The chest, with the slashes it had obtained, still stayed, but were nothing more than scars now. Despite the fact that the slashes were scars, the chest region hurt. Along with its knees and its entire head, they had begun to hurt immensely. With a growl, it started to walk back to its new home, in order to rest and perhaps take a break from its practice. However, when it reached its cave, it had discovered a white tail creep into the cave it had claimed as its home. This would not do, it could not have something take over the place it had claimed for itself. With a growl, the beowolf marched into the cave, fists at ready, to discover what had intruded its home._

The King Taijitu had to admit, they had discovered a new home. This cave, an empty one according to their scouting, was quite roomy, and in fact, appeared to be the perfect brooding grounds to create more kin. A perfect home, since the previous home they once inhabited had gotten caved in, this King Taijitu had just barely avoided to crash. Thankfully, it had found this new home, and would be able to restore their pack. A shame that their leader has died, but this King Taijitu was more than ready to take the reins of leadership once again. Then one of its half had noticed that there were holes in the inner wall, which appeared to be fresh. This was bad, there were already inhabitants that lived in this cave. Before the white half could warn its counterpart, they saw a lone beowolf jump high, high enough to reach the head of the black half and commence whacking it right on the center of the head.

The black half of the King Taijitu screeched, and began to shake its head in an attempt to jar the beowolf off its head. The wolf jumped off the head as it began to shake around, pouncing toward the white half. The white half opened its mouth and charged the beowolf, only for the wolf to latch onto the bottom jaw of the white half and pull down, bringing the head with it. With a screech, the black half whipped its tail at the assaulter, only for the offender to dodge the attack and ended up having the black half crush the head of the white half with its tail. The remaining King Taijitu head glared at the beowolf, with killing intent high. Before it could react, the beowolf had grabbed the tail of the King Taijitu and pulled as hard as it could, causing the entire snake to flop down. With that, the beowolf began to run across the back, intent on destroying the head. The Taijitu, discovering the beowolf's intent, began to slither away quickly, but the beowolf proved faster. One pounce, and an axe hammer to the head, and it was all over for the Taijitu. The axe hammer broke through the center mask of the Grimm and into the head, killing it. The King Taijitu squirmed once, twice, then stopped. The deviant took no pride, it was only glad that the intruder was dead. With that, the beowolf stalked further into the cave, only to curl up and rest.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale, hours after.  
**

Mavro and his team were bored. They had been patrolling the streets for hours now, and the task was getting on their nerves. True, they got to take a trip to Vale during school day, but now it was a task. Instead of being able to slack off after classes, sometimes, they were assigned the task of patrolling the streets of Vale, in search of the instigators of the alleyway murder. The news had now begun to call it "The Alley Massacre", and Mavro had to give the news credit on coming up with such an original name. At least they weren't given the night time shift, that would've messed them up badly. But then again, they were bored as heck, and wanted to do something than this. Although, they did have some nice conversation with the police officers, the task was just boring. At least they were almost done, just another hour and they could be back at Beacon, sleeping and relaxing. It was just then when the television store they were coincidentally nearby tuned to the news.

"Lisa Lavender here, reporting in at Vale News Network Station. This just in, apparently the instigators of the gruesome Alleyway Massacre have been discovered!" Team MRON quickly turned towards the television, shocked to be hearing this. Nearly everyone on the street stared at the television as well, intrigued to hear who the culprit was. "The Vale News Network had received a package from the White Fang today, and when we opened up, we discovered a video inside it. It would make more sense for you to watch it, than for us to explain it to you..." With those words, the screen behind Lisa Lavender changed, and turned to what appeared to be a White Fang soldier, staring right at the camera.

"Greetings humans of Vale! We are the White Fang, a righteous faunus movement that will bring the faunus to rise! You, who have so blatantly discriminated against the faunus, treated us like trash, we will tolerate no longer! We will no longer just brush off your insults and assaults on us, and we will retaliate now! We have begun with the murder of those seven humans at the alleyway, as a means to get our message across! Those humans were responsible for causing harm to other faunus, and we have no objections to doing the same to the rest of you! We make our mark today, and we will enforce it! Beware humans, we come for you!" With that, the video went to blank, with Lisa Lavender looking worried at the camera. "Well audience, the culprit has been discovered... we can only hope that the White Fang will pay for their crimes..." Everyone that were watching these news were awe struck, and were just surprised of the news. The most surprised were the Fans, however.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" cried all of the Fans, excluding Corey. Despite the fact that they were at different locations, nearly all of them had the same confusion, in that the White Fang had taken credit for Tony's kills. Of course, neither of them were more emotionally focused than Tony, who was VERY pissed off. How DARE these worthless fucks go off and try to steal HIS kills? Why, he ought to fucking slaughter all those goddamn animals and teach them who they're fucking messing with! After a few seconds of raging, he started to calm down a bit. He thought rationally, and saw how good this was. This took anything that could suspect them, and were now thrown onto the White Fang. This meant that the VPD would be more interested in the White Fang itself, than the actual streets! With that, the hunters would withdraw, the daily patrolmen would disappear... this was good, this was great. As long as there was no focus on them, this was VERY good... He smiled, and laughed a little at the prospect. For once, he was glad someone took credit for that slaughter, that just showed that there were brain dead idiots here after all.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office, Beacon Academy  
**

"I can already tell you that the White Fang are not behind that alley massacre, I can vouch for it completely!" Ozpin was at this point enraged, and had a right to be: the VPD had already dismissed the case as a White Fang murder, and not to mention, the Vale Council were more than eager to pass the blame onto the White Fang as well. This was not good, and even Ozpin himself was starting to believe the White Fang, Dust damn it. He KNEW that they were not behind it, and rather, they were taking credit for it. He had no doubt that the White Fang were using the murder as an opportunity to garner more infamy, but he couldn't even PROVE It. The only reinforcing point he actually had was the fact that no White Fang slogan or logo was found on the crime scene, but the authorities were all too eager to ignore that fact. Everyone was tense and wanted it over, even he did, but not like this. Not pinning the murder on people who were greedily demanding the credit go to them, but to the true culprits, who were probably laughing over the prospect of getting away SCOTT FREE. Ozpin sighed as the Vale Council ignored his pleas, and labeled White Fang as Vale's focus, this was going to get worse. Even though no criminal activities had occurred while the Beacon hunters and policemen patrolled the streets, the Council were too eager to utilize the manpower and resources elsewhere. As the connection to the Vale Council was cut off, Ozpin simply leaned back on his chair, exhaling hard.

Glynda Goodwitch just stared at Ozpin, worried over the entire prospect. She had the same mindset as him, and did not like the idea of the true murderers getting away. In fact, only negatives could come out of this, it meant more murders that they could get away with, and labeling the White Fang... she had a dreadful feeling that these forms of murders were going to occur more, and become more frequent than she actually desired... She could only hope she was wrong. She sadly wasn't.

* * *

 **Junior's Club  
**

Junior nearly celebrated. With that White Fang announcement, the city was going to cancel their high alert. This was great, this would let him actually expand. While the female bodyguard, whose name was still unknown, seemed to be a bit mysterious. He didn't ask questions about each bodyguard, but the fact that this girl was avoiding questions like crazy... eh, it was probably nothing. Probably a runaway or something. She did request an odd clothing attire, which didn't seem possible. She requested for the tuxedo, except to be baggy, and for shoes that she could actually run around in. Junior would consult some clothing stores to see if that was possible, he needed this girl to join his gang. He was happy that she was talking with his lieutenants, at least. That much was good, if she made acquaintances here, more easier to get her into the gang.

"Hey Junior, I'm here, you know!" Xiong snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the person in front of him. A very pudgy person, he was rather plump and in fact, ratty. However, he paid good lien for the information he sought, and Junior wasn't complaining. "As I said Junior, I needed information on the Wicket family's activities. I want details, and I want them quick, my boys are restless, and we're ready to take over new territory!" As much as he didn't want to do business with this guy, he had to. It was his reputation as an informant to do so, and in the end, Junior ended up telling the guy about one of the hideouts the Wicket family had. He sincerely wished the Wicket family did business with him, and not the Warrick family... while the Wicket family were more humble, the Warrick were overly ambitious and greedy, they would easily stab him in the back one day. The fat man in front of him, Enforcer Carmine Warrick, was the worst of them. Overly arrogant and cowardly, he utilized his mass resources to hire people to do all the dirty business for him, mostly using Junior's own men for his activities. The worst guy he had to deal with. But his lien was good, so Junior didn't complain.

"Here's the usual payment Xiong, one thousand, seven hundred and fifty lien." Carmine slapped down a bundle of lien, and then looked back up at Junior and smiled. Junior could already tell where this was going to go. "Right, and I WILL need manpower to take down that hideout... now, for payment, I'm willing to negotiate prices. Now, I need some useful henchmen, and not ones that will die easily... and I will pay high price for them." At these words, Junior decided it was high time for his new member to show how good she actually was... and if she was lieutenant material after all. With those thoughts, Junior sprung into action. "I'm sorry Carmine, but most of my men are highly incompetent right now, and it'd be a waste for you to hire them at all." With those words, all of Junior's henchmen looked down in shame, and were incredibly embarrassed, save for the new member and the Malachite twins. Carmine looked at Junior wistfully, fully understanding his position. However, Junior spoke again. "I do have a new recruit that has a lot of potential, she took down a hunter and his group yesterday easily. If you'd like to hire her... well, she's going to be worth a lot, but you'll see it's worth it." Carmine snorted in response. "Alright then Xiong, I'll bite. How much?"

Junior smiled. "She'll be around five thousand lien." Carmine laughed, slapping his knee. "That's really funny Xiong, I don't even pay top quality whores that much. Let's cut that down to say, six hundred lien? Five thousand is too much." "Time for a bluff..." thought Junior, as he leaned in closer to Carmine. "Listen Carmine, you won't believe it... but the girl? She can take down that entire hideout herself. I'm not messing with you, she actually will." Carmine looked interested immediately, Junior never recommended any of his men. Junior had no intentions of seeing the henchman come back alive, he was expecting some free lien. "Fine... then I'll raise the stakes. I'll pay you... say, fifty thousand lien for her. However, if she dies, you owe me around one hundred thousand lien for payment. Deal?" Junior thought long and hard, it wasn't that bad of stakes. Most of Carmine's men were horrible, and he could easily beat him and his gang with Militia and Melanie. With those thoughts, Junior nodded. "You've got yourself a deal, Carmine." With that, Junior and Carmine shook hands, faith in the business deal. And with that, Corey shivered, and had a bad feeling run up her spine.

* * *

Thank you all for reading the tenth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Please follow, favorite, review, recommend, and help this story get more recognition and views! I want more people to read this, and perhaps start their own Hotline Miami x RWBY crossover! If you guys decide to draw fan art of this story ( An amazing thing to do, if you so desire.), just put a link in the review, and I'll go watch it right away! ... Ugh, just calling the variant beowolf over and over again is repetitive. You guys, if you so desire, can go ahead and name the beowolf deviant in the reviews. I'll pick the one I like the most, and I'll credit you for naming it. Thank you all so much for reading, and as always, enjoy hurting people!

Time to respond to the reviews!

 **To these wonderful reviewers and their reviews!**

 **Aquas1998:** I'll leave it up to you guys to decide on how Corey's chest is... I'm not going to go into detail about it, I don't actually have intent on doing that. And it does kind of show the junk in the trunk, it's just that more people stare at her chest. And I thank you for understanding if there are any hiatus that comes up. Don't worry, if there are any, you can expect me to go full speed on trying to make up all the lost chapters. Hope to see you again!

 **ace of spades:** A fight club? We don't talk about Fight Club! Nahhh, just kidding, but your idea is cool, and you may see that being implemented in a later chapter... although the idea of tony beating up everyone in the club and doing all that for a name... that's not going to happen, since he has somewhat learned to actually be a bit more... less revealing about his actions. So, he may join a fight club, and intentionally lose some fights just to not gain any reputation. He wants to keep a low profile, after all. The last time he garnered a somewhat large profile, he got shot by a detective. Other than that, the idea's pretty cool, and I may do it. Thanks for the idea, ace of spades! I'll credit you if I so happen to use that idea!

 **necrofantasia:** Yah, Junior did kind of underestimate Corey's abilities. However, you have to understand, the group she was fighting were pretty wasted. They had a lot to drunk, so you can kind of expect why Junior wasn't that impressed by Corey's beat down. Keep in mind, the Hunter actually NEVER used his semblance in the fight, and just focused on melee combat. However, you are right: She managed to beat the hunter and his friends without the use of any aura. Junior and his gang doesn't know that, and when she does manage to unlock her aura, she'll be a bit more frightening to fight.

 **lukefang:** Keep in mind that the hunter and his gang were drunk, heavily influencing Junior's judgement. He also doesn't know she does not have any aura, so that factors in as well. As for Tony going off and doing that... well, he's not going to go off and do something that will attract attention. Tony doesn't want another mask, he wants to keep the tiger mask he has. It's a memento of what he had gone through in the past, which is why he will keep the mask, no matter what. There's a large amount of patrolmen and hunters out on the streets, and I sincerely doubt Ozpin will allow him to teach at Beacon. Tony's simply too much of a loose cannon, and he's genuinely highly aggressive. It would be a nightmare for the students, yes, and that's why Ozpin won't allow it; he's an excellent judge of character, and will never allow such a thing to occur, even with Tony's mass skill. Hope to see you next time!


	11. Scene 3: Open House

Hey guys! RemnusPast here again, with the eleventh chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Thank you guys for showing your interest in this ride with me, it encourages me to write these chapters each day. I'll leave my notes at the end of this chapter, to see how that goes. Have fun reading!

Fanfic Recommendation Time! I am recommending the RWBY fanfic **Grimm Eclipse: The Four Scythes.** by DekktheODST. Go out and read it y'all!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

When Corey left the club, she was not in a good mood. While she did receive a task to clear out a hideout of gangsters, she could tell that her employer did not expect her to come back alive. She was supposed to clear out a three story building filled with thugs, and leave no witnesses at all. She was used to this, she even enjoyed these kinds of tasks... just not when she was doing it for the profit of other thugs. Not to mention the fact she had to do the deed tomorrow, and in the current outfit she wore... She sincerely wished that Junior had found those baggy clothes immediately, these were not going to cut it. She simply growled under her breath as she towards the hotel, pissed off that only she had to do this task...

She didn't get any more gratification when she got back at the room. Ash was still investigating how the Dust functioned with the pistol (Ash states that the mechanism were MUCH different than the pistols that Earth had, it was very different.), so she couldn't use that. Ash's driver test was in two days, which gave him some time to get more information. Mark had nothing at all, he only learned that the Schnee Dust Corporation were sending in a large shipment of Dust to Vale via ship tomorrow, which meant that the shop he worked at would be busy getting supplies. Tony and Alex got their Vale ID cards, and Mark planned to get his card tomorrow. The only one that was going to get their ID card late was her, which kinda pissed her off. Tony wasn't able to find a way to get more cash, and Alex managed to get a job at a clothing store. The entire day sucked for everyone, they were really low on funds. Then Corey told everyone about what she had to do tomorrow.

"That doesn't sound so bad, why are you grouchy a- oh yeah, you have to wear those clothes huh..." Mark scratched his head when he started to ask the question, he could see where Corey was right now. That outfit looked very restrictive, meant less easier movement, less agility, which were all things that Corey needed. That meant it was going to be a pain in the ass to actually go around and dodge roll bullets. Not only that, but they made Corey's assets... well, large, which were going to get in her way during combat. Since she wore those baggy jackets, they didn't interfere with her business when fighting, but this just was wrong. When they asked if she was going to need any help, she simply shook her head, stating she could probably do it herself. Everyone believed her, and then hit the sack for the night. Only Tony was awake, and he just stared at the shattered moon in the sky. He just stared at the bizarre moon, shrouded with stars, and wondered what the hell was going on at Earth.

* * *

 **Outside the Wicket Hideout, Mid-Morning**

Corey started to breath in and out. Thankfully, the streets were empty, and no pedestrians were walking around. The building front of her was apparently a house, and she could imagine why. However, in reality, it was a hideout for Mafia thugs, and they deserved to be taken out... she just wished it was while she had her mask on and had her normal attire. Not only that, she had to have a good amount of restraint when killing these thugs, she couldn't mask it as a big fat slaughter like Tony did, as much as she wanted. No, to avoid suspicion and any accusations that she was the killer at the alley, she had to kill these guys like it was a big fat fucking gang fight... that meant not spreading the bastards' brains and organs all over the wall, as much as she'd like. With a sigh, she started knocking on the door, and then pressed her ear against it immediately. She started to hear someone grumble and walk up to the door... as soon as she heard some clacking noises, the door unlocking, she kicked the door open, knocking back the person who had walked in to answer the door.

As soon as the person fell to the floor, Corey ran up and stomped the guy on the face. She wasn't strong enough to smash the head it, but it was enough to cause some damage to the face. With the guy unconscious from the trauma from the face stomp, Corey quickly grabbed the guy's weapon, which was a knife. She then slashed the guy's throat, and started to stalk around. She was in a pretty somewhat long hallway, and there was an intersection in front of her. As soon as she got to the intersection, she looked in the left and right corridor. The corridor in front of her led to some stairs, so she didn't need to worry about that place. On the right hallway, there was one door, and two guards standing there. On her left, there were only two doors, and no guards at all. With that, she nodded, and decided which hallway to go into. Breathing in and out, and holding a bloody knife, she turned the corner and charged the two guards, throwing her knife at them in the process.

The two guards were talking about the new restaurant that had just opened, which was called Nuissimo's. They were discussing what they were going to order and eat there when their shift ended, when a person turned the corner and started to run at them. One quick look at the uniform and they quickly realized it was one of Junior's men, and they quickly pulled out their weapons. One of them took out a pistol, and the other pulled out a baseball bat. Before the person with the pistol could aim and start firing, a knife implanted itself into his neck, causing him to fall onto his knees, gagging and gurgling as he went down. The guy with the baseball bat charged and swung, only for the intruder to duck under and deliver an uppercut to him. The thug groaned as he was on the ground, then saw the invader go and pull the knife out of his dead friend's throat. The thug quickly attempted to try to crawl away, but the woman grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, then slit his throat. The thug started to have blood pour from the slash, and he went down, gurgling and choking on his own blood.

Corey put her ear to the door, trying to hear how many people were in the room. She could hear four voices, but there could always be people who weren't even talking at all. She could just run it and attempt to knife them all, but the suit didn't let her be as fast as she wished. Then again... the pistol was silenced, given the fact that when she had shot her personal Dust pistol at the hunter at the club, she couldn't hear the gunshots. She picked up the gun from the dead thug's hand, hoping that her thoughts were right. If they weren't, well, she could always shoot them a lot. She took a CQC stance, having the bloody knife in combat ready stance under the Dust pistol in her right hand. She opened the door, and noticed five guys just relaxing, and seeing them act surprised upon seeing her gave her a small frame of opportunity to take some thugs out. One thug took two bullets to the chest and a head shot, and another got shot in the arm and the throat. As those two guys went down, the others quickly took out their weapons. One had a SMG, one had a pistol, and another had a baseball bat. She quickly leaped towards the wall, and just in time too, a large amount of bullets swarmed where she had just stood earlier. The three guys began to rush out the door, only for each of them to be shot in the head. With that, Corey jumped over the bodies, grabbed the SMG, and ran down the hall, going to where the two doors were. Thankfully, no one heard the shots, and to be frank, the gunshots were rather muffled.

She opened the first door and was greeted by a guy sitting on the toilet, reading a newspaper. As soon as he saw her with the SMG pointed at him, he quickly raised his hands and started crying, just before getting riddled with bullets. One lone guy burst out the door next to her, and he was filled with bullets as well. When she looked inside the room, it appeared to be an office, and he had been the only one inside, thankfully enough. Corey just stared at the bodies all around, she'll loot their wallets later. With that, she checked how much ammunition was left in the SMG, before noticing that the guy who had just run out the office had a SMG like the one she was carrying. She grabbed that SMG and dumped the one she was carrying, and started to walk up the stairs...

* * *

 **Ye Olde Dust Shop**

"Thank you for your purchases, and come back again!" Mark waved goodbye to the leaving customers, and sighed as he leaned down onto the counter. Business was somewhat slow, they were still getting business, and the owner right now was in the back, checking supplies and looking at the list on what he had ordered from the SDC. Thankfully, the shop had its own TV, which made it less boring to run the counter. Nevertheless, from time to time, he did encounter some colorful customers, and the fact that he did have reading material about weapon manufacturing and crafting did help remove some of his boredom. He was also able to learn about different dust types, and how to actually modify them into bullets. However, the bad part was this place had no access to gunpowder nor had it any history of it, which did suck for him and his friends. However, he might be able to change up the bullets to make them as lethal as the previous weapons... Mark sighed. He could only imagine what Corey was doing, especially the job she had been given by Junior...

* * *

Corey ducked under another hail of bullets again. This metal table was not doing that much protection for her, as it was not as spacious as she would liked. She returned a swarm of bullets blindly, hearing a few cries of pain as she shot. She had gotten into the second floor with no problem at all, but then when she entered one of the larger rooms, she got into a problem. It was really wide, and there were few furniture around that she could actually use as cover. Thankfully, there was this metal table, which she was able to flip, but still, she could honestly wish for better cover. At least she was almost done anyways, this was the room that led to the third floor. She could even see the stairs... and she could see a few more reinforcements run on down and start firing. Great, as if she needed more suppressing fire on her. She really wish she had a grenade. And just like that, the firing ended, and she could hear them start to reload. Thankfully, she had fired only a few measly shots, so she had a somewhat filled magazine. And so she jumped out of cover, and aimed.

A three round burst, and one went down. A spray of bullets later, and a duo fell down, riddled with bullets. Before she could take on anymore, the men started to fire back, causing her to roll dodge towards a sofa. The thugs noticed this and tried to clip her while she was rolling, but to no avail; they missed all the shots at her dodge roll. While she was getting shot at, with pieces of sofa flying away, she quickly checked the SMG's ammunition. Unloading the mag, she could see that she only had around six bullets left. That was somewhat bad, and she wished these guys would run out of ammunition already. This was getting annoying, and she could smell the blood on her outfit now. This was getting on her nerves, but thankfully the gunshots weren't that loud, they wouldn't attract pedestrian attention. With that, as soon as she stopped hearing bullets whizzing over her head and the weak sounds of gunfire, she jumped from the couch and opened fire at the cluster on the stairs. Three men went down, one had gotten a shot in the head, another got shot twice in the chest, and another had been shot on the leg and stomach, and the last bullet had hit the wall. One guy dead and two disabled, that left three still standing and desperately reloading their guns. Two of them gave up and took out baseball bats. They rushed Corey, only for one of them to catch a knife to the forehead. The last baseball bat man swung at her continually, while Corey easily dodged each swing

The last man with a gun, which appeared to be a SMG, finished reloading and opened fire on Corey, unintentionally riddling his friend with bullets. Corey anticipated the friendly fire, and dodge rolled into safety just in time. The last man in the room cursed, and started to run forward, opening fire at Corey's spot. He tripped over one of his friend's body and fell flat on his face, dropping the gun. Corey took this opportunity to rush out and kill the man. The man quickly rushed for a nearby weapon, which was a pistol. He aimed it at Corey, only for it to be kicked out of his hands, and for him to receive a kick to the face, which knocked him unconscious. Corey picked up the pistol and shot the guy in the face. As she walked towards the stairs, she took the time to shoot each disabled thug in the head, before walking up the stairs. As soon as she got to the top of the stairs, she saw a man turn the corner and aim a shotgun at her. She immediately pounced the man, jumping over the blast and pushing the man to the ground, causing him to land hard. As he cursed. Corey quickly got up, spun around, and shot him in the head twice. That ended his line of curses quickly, and he was dead. Corey sighed as she sat down on the wall, that was one down... now for the last floor to clear. She took the time to catch her breath, hoped that these guys had a good bit of lien in their wallets... she didn't plan to actually go out penniless from this entire thing... not to mention the fact that her joints and chest hurt a lot. Primarily because of how tight the outfit was, she couldn't exactly do this as easily as she could before. This was harder, these clothes were NOT meant for this kind of exercise.

In the end, she got up, albeit a bit slowly. She wanted to savor this rest for a while. She dropped the pistol, which was now out of ammunition, and took up the shotgun, cocking it and proceeded to peek around the corner. This was the last area, and it was primarily a large room accompanied with two rooms on the right and a lone room on the left. There were around nine guys covering the entrance to the room, which made her slightly pissed off, there was no way she could get past all these guys easily. With that in mind, she turned the corner and started charging the feeble barricade made with couches and wooden tables. The men fired at her, and she began to roll towards them, hoping that none of them hit her.

The Wicket thugs at the barricade nearly laughed when the intruder charged them all, with only a shotgun. As she rushed forward, they aimed their guns at her and started to fire. When she dodge rolled, they almost laughed, it was a ridiculous move. Since she was pouncing towards them and rolling, that would make her an easy target. Imagine their shock as the bullets whizzed and went right PAST her, as none of the bullets hit. All of them just stood there, aghast at how she managed to dodge an entire barrage of bullets that was headed her way. She finished rolling right at the barricade, and aimed her shotgun at one of the the still shocked thugs. The thug simply looked at her before receiving a blast from the shotgun, which ultimately destroyed his head.

Corey shot once, cocked the shotgun quickly, and jumped over the barricade. All of the thugs were still shocked, although some were recovering. They aimed their gun at Corey, only for her to immediately kick away the guns of the nearby thugs away. None of the thugs opened fire, they didn't want to do any friendly fire. She shot the shotgun at one of the guys, causing him to fly back, knocking down two of his friends. The other disarmed guy snarled and rushed at her, only to receive a one-handed shotgun blast to the stomach, causing him to step back and knock over two of his friends as well. The last two had pistols, and they proceeded to aim at her. One was blasted away before he could start blindly firing at her. The other one raised his gun, and saw that she had grabbed one of the guys and was using him as a body shield. Before he could react, he was shot by the shotgun, killing him and making him fall back. She dropped the shotgun and broke the hostage's neck, killing him. The others were starting to get up, and she needed a weapon. She picked up a SMG that was lying there, and started to spray at the two who were getting up, riddling both of them full of holes and bullets. As the two went down, bloody and filled with holes, she turned to the last guy. This guy just started to crawl backwards, away from her, and starting crying for his mother. She spared him by spraying his stomach full of SMG bullets, at least until her magazine ran out of bullets. He started to gurgle, drowning on his blood, before dying from the shock itself.

Dropping the SMG, she picked up a pistol quickly, just in time as well, as a person with a shotgun kicked down the on the left room and fired at Corey. She rolled backwards, dodging the blast, and proceeded to open fire on the thug, hitting him in the upper right arm, chest, lower left arm, right leg, stomach, and left foot. He went down, howling in pain. She didn't waste any time, she quickly opened one of the doors on the right, and proceeded to blindly fire. There was only one guy in there, and it appeared to be a closet of some sort. He had gone in there to hide apparently, and he screamed as each bullet penetrated his body. He then slid down, dead, to the ground. No more bullets in the pistol, and the guns were still nearby. She discarded the pistol for a SMG, knowing full well that this was the last room to clear. She opened the door and was greeted by a bathroom, this one having a shower apparently. There was only one lone person in there, and he was a teenager. He seemed really young as well, old enough to be in middle school. He was shaking, and she could tell he had wet his pants. In his hands was a pistol, and his hands were shaking violently. When he tried to raise the gun, he dropped it, and raised his hands instead, crying and begging for mercy.

Corey simply stared at the kid, and she could see how scared he was. His face was covered in sweat, tears, and mucus. He had a long trail of urine on his pants, and he was begging for his life, and it sounded like rambling. She aimed the SMG at him, and he quickly aimed his hands at her, trying to feebly shield himself from her gun. She shot once, and the bullet entered his head, kicking him back, and causing him to fall to the ground, as though someone had pushed him on the head hard. She just stood there, and stared at the now deceased kid. She couldn't help but feel bad... but this was for her survival. Had this Carmine person discovered she spared one guy because of his age, that would mean that there would be a potential target on her back, and she didn't want that. She had to do whatever she could to survive. And when she left the bathroom, the kid's body was the only one she chose not to loot deliberately. She sincerely wished it could've ended differently... but well, there was no choice.

After a few good minutes of looting, she sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror inside one of the rooms. She had blood all over herself, and while her sunglasses was not damaged, her fedora had fallen off multiple times, and she had just picked it up, and was trying to adjust it. She sincerely hoped Junior offered free laundry, this was going to be a pain in the ass to clean. But, the operation was successful, and what do you know, these criminals were loaded. From the looting alone, she gathered a large amount of lien. So much lien in fact, that she had to dump them in a bag she found randomly in one of the rooms. That bag was slung over her shoulder, and she modified it, trying to make it as comfortable as she could. She wasn't entirely happy though, she was covered in sweat and blood, her outfit was being a bit more constrictive, and to boot, she had to kill some kid. If she knew there was a kid in there, she wouldn't have done it so easily. But the deed was finished, and now it was time to head to Junior's club and to demand lien for killing the kid. As soon as she stepped out the front door, she was greeted by pistols and SMGs, all from thugs wearing green suits and yellow ties. Come to think of it, the guys she killed within the hideout all wore orange suits and blue ties. She instinctively rose her hands, and thankfully, the guys didn't fire. "Put away your guns, she's one of ours." As soon as Carmine gave the order, all of the thugs lowered their weapons, and just stared at Corey.

Carmine just walked up, and Corey walked down the steps. Carmine looked at Corey up and down, then looked past her to see the dead guard at the doorstep. He whistled out loud, extremely impressed. "Well missy... I guess I could say that fifty thousand lien I paid you was well worth it... I would've taken some heavy casualties trying to take this place, and you managed to do it yourself without getting a scratch? Well done, and tell your boss that I thank him for the business, and I'll look forward to hiring you again." Carmine chuckled and winked at Corey, who began to casually walk away towards the direction of Junior's club. With that, Carmine gestured for his men to get ready to storm the building, and he walked in.

He did not expect all of the Wicket men to be killed like lambs to the slaughter. Wherever he walked, there was always a corpse, and each one either had their neck slashed, a head turned unnaturally, or a gunshot. All of the Wicket men were pretty much dead, and he could confirm it. When he walked up to the third floor, he winced as he saw the destroyed men at the barricade. How the woman managed to do that was mysterious to him, that took balls and guts alone. When he did look at the other rooms, he was thoroughly impressed. What clenched his solid thought on her was the dead teen in the bathroom... he looked a lot like his son, young, and scared. He would fix that child to be tough one day, he was sure of it. But the young kid in the bathroom, dead by a shot to the head... that just sent shivers down his spine. Just seeing how ruthless she was intrigued him... and interested him a lot. Now, if he managed to convince her to leave Xiong and join her... he licked his lips. He could easily take over leadership of the Warrick family, take over all of the Wicket Family's operations... he could be the unstoppable crime power in Vale. He smiled as he looked at the dead bodies at the barricade. He was looking forward to seeing her again... after all, the woman was quite a looker.

Junior was utterly shocked when he saw the new recruit walk into his club, covered completely in blood. She was grumbling something about a fat pervert, before staring daggers at him. He gulped as she marched up to him, and stood over him. Despite the fact that she was slightly taller than him, it was still menacing to be stared at by her. In fact, now that she was highly pissed off, which he could understand, it was even more menacing. The Malachite twins sat where they were, not wanting to intervene in anyway. All of his henchmen were pretending to ignore the situation, and were staring elsewhere. She just glared at him, and then spoke. "I want a pay and day off today. Right now." Junior quickly nodded his head, and took out five thousand lien and gave it to her. She unzipped the bag on her shoulder, grabbed the lien from him, dumped all of the lien into the bag, then zipped it shut again. She just glared at him for a few seconds before walking out the club, growling under her breath. With that, Junior breathed out easily, and sat down. He had THOROUGHLY underestimated her it seemed. The fact that she was able to take out an entire Wicket hideout herself... that scared him to no end. For once, he was glad that she was on his side... although now, it seemed that he would have to get those baggy tuxedos and acceptable shoes she requested, along with a pay raise. He didn't want her pissed off again.

"Holy shit Corey, how much lien did you fucking get?" Alex and Tony were bouncing with joy from the contents of the bag that Corey had gotten. She hadn't gotten the chance to count how much lien was actually in there, but she assured the both of them that there was definitely more than five thousand lien in the bag. Alex didn't start work until tomorrow, and Tony had finished his driver's written test easily, which explained why they were both at the hotel room. Corey wasn't celebrating however, she wanted to be comfortable immediately, which was why she grabbed one of the baggy jackets Alex bought for her, her pants and shoes that she wore before, and marched into the shower to clean herself up. She was sincerely looking forward to relaxing for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thank everyone for reading this series with me! I sincerely enjoy all the reviews I receive, and I enjoy reading all of them! I am working on the 1,000 view special, it is may or may not be story related, primarily because of how I'm thinking about it. But nevertheless, if you make any fanart of this series or if you make any cover art that you would like used, just put a link in your review and I'll check it out! In any case, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! I want this series to get as much notice as possible so that it may kickstart more Hotline Miami x RWBY crossovers! I hope to see you all next time, and as always, enjoy hurting people!

Time to respond to the reviewers! Yay!

 **To these splendid reviewers:**

 **Aquas1998:** Thank you so much for that compliment! And did I really get all the characterizations of the actual canon RWBY cast? By Jove, that's great to hear! I hope to hear from you again, you impeccable person you! But keep in mind, Corey never told Junior about what she did back on Earth. Junior just got Carmine to hire her to make a quick lien grab. That was pretty much it, he never expected her to survive.

 **lukefang:** Tony Jr? The beowolf is insulted to make it seem like its a descendant of Tony. It wants to be unique, dang it! But the chibi of that Beowolf Grimm... well, if you make that into a plushie, you can make some sales. Warning: RemnusPast is not responsible for any lawsuits that may occur from attempting to sell the deviant Beowolf plushie. Any and all complaints about attempting to sell the deviant will not be heard, as this warning serves to tell the people to not attempt to sell the Deviant off. Thank you.

 **ace of spades:** Those are ALL splendid deviant names! Tony Jr won't do it, it's not the son of Tony. The Deviant... that works... The Runt? I don't know about that... The Traitor... I'll use that sometimes, just to convey what it is... The Scars? OH, because of its scars! That's a good one! The Survivor! *snaps fingers* That's absolutely perfect! I'll use that name from now on! Consider yourself the name giver of the Deviant Beowolf my good sir, and you will be credited for naming him in every chapter that features The Deviant! Good to see your review, and hope to see y'all again!


	12. Grimm: Scene 2: New Prey

RemnusPast here! If you're wondering about the 1,000 view special... yah, I got a writer's block for that. Still stuck on whether to make it an original story or to make it related to the fanfic... I'll probably come up with it soon. But for now, here's the twelfth chapter to Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Enjoy!

Fanfic Recommendation Time! I recommend a RWBY Fanfic, **Remnant's Reclaimer,** by Hysterical Clerical Hijinks! It's pretty good, go out and read it!

Fanart Showcase! Ace of Spades has drawn fanart for this series, this is his Tumblr is wolfkid2195! Check him out!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Tony could not stop smiling as he strolled down the streets of Vale. He was in a good mood, and for good reason too; Corey had managed to get the mother load on lien. He wasn't going to question how, but she had obtained twelve thousand, six hundred and eighty five lien. He and Alex had spent the entire day yesterday counting the lien, and they were happy about the random income. Everyone was pretty joyful over that, that meant they were finally able to get new things. The first thing they planned to get was a place, since now they could actually afford a place to live, rather than the single hotel room all five of them had to share. Everyone had their Vale Identification Cards too, so now they had to get their drivers license. Mark had gone to work, Ash had gone to learn more about Bullheads and perhaps figure out how to pilot one, his driving test was tomorrow. Alex had gone to work with a good amount of lien in her pocket, she planned to buy some clothes for everyone. Meanwhile, Tony was tasked with obtaining this world's counterpart of a phone, which were called Scrolls, for everyone. He had around five thousand lien, just in case that the Scrolls would be pretty expensive. He hoped not, and spotted a store that looked like they sold them. There were Scrolls on display, and he knew that they were Scrolls, since he had read about them in the book when he and his friends visited that library. He memorized the store name, Papyrus Innovations, just in case he didn't have enough money for the Scrolls. He smiled as he opened the doors to the store, then proceeded to walk right in.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest  
**

 _It could smell prey. The prey of all Grimm, the smell of humans. It had spent the previous two days expanding its cave, and had created a large amount of space. It had begun to improve on its pounces, and had built up its entire body. When it had woken up today, every part of it had felt severely painful, but it chose to live through it. It had to become powerful, to become strong, to become feared... but the smell of the humans and the aura they gave off enticed him more. Was it the tiger man and his friends again? Is it possible he would be able to prove his superiority over him? With a large smile unfitting for a beowolf, The Survivor walked out of the cave, intrigued by the prey. If it was the tiger man... he will prove that HE is the strongest to live... and if it isn't the tiger man... well, he was in need of some training subjects to find out how strong it truly was... Before it departed, it realized that it had to mark its territory, otherwise more Grimm may come and take the territory, like the young King Taijitu had done. With its claws, it scratched at outer wall of the cave, creating cracks around each slash. With its temporary logo in place, The Survivor walked into the Forest, prepared to fight for its prey. After all, if it managed to receive the smell of humans from its location... it highly doubted that the others would leave those humans alone.  
_

The six people shook in their shoes as they were confronted by a group of beowolves. None of them were fully prepared to take on the Grimm, it was just a thing they did in an attempt to get noticed by Beacon. Sadly, they were sure that they would die here now, in front of these beastly Grimm. Only one of them had a ranged weapon, but it wasn't enough to take down the twelve beowolves in front of them. The group began hugging each other, crying and starting to call out for someone to help them. The beowolves started to come closer, ever so close, to the point where they could easily run towards the human and kill them. However, the Grimm wanted these humans to wallow in their fear, their panic, for they fed off those emotions and were attracted to them. Before the beowolf pack could charge, The Deviant rushed out of the bushes, and promptly obliterated the head of the nearest beowolf with a single straight.

The other beowolves quickly reacted, jumping back and snarled at The Traitor, readying for combat. The group of people that had foolishly entered the Forest just stood there, staring in fright at their savior. A beowolf, it stood straight and tall, unlike the normal beowolves that people have documented. It had visible signs of being buff and working out, as it had bulging muscles on its legs, arms, and chest. This beowolf had several scars on its chest, but the mask itself somewhat jarred the Humans. Despite the fact that two of the people were faunus, they were still frightened by this beowolf, the face looked like the logo for the White Fang, and they wondered if that this creature of Grimm was related to the organization. Before the group could react, the wolf pack charged them, only for The Deviant to rush in and intervene.

 _It could not let these weaklings steal his prey. Even though they were all weak and not even close to a challenge for it, it knew what it could do with these humans. It had a plan to deal with them, and it planned to do it without any interference. With that, it charged the creatures of Grimm that attempted to rush his prey, for he could not have even a lone human killed._

The charging beowolves did not make it to the humans, as The Traitor came in and intersected the chargers. Three carefully aimed punches, and three of the pack fell dead, either with holes in them or having completely devastated heads. All of the bewolves stopped charging and stood where they were, assessing each of their targets. The group of humans in front of them were all in a high state of panic, and very afraid. They were too scared to even move and run away. They also were novices at combat, considering the fact that they did not attack at all while they had the attack of opportunity. Meanwhile, there was a rogue creature of Grimm, going around and slaughtering his own, to protect humans. That could not go, and they found the offense of The Traitor to be far more desirable than killing off some humans. At this realization, the rest of the beowolves changed their target and rushed The Deviant, only to realize that they should have ran instead of fight.

The Deviant took down all of the charging beowolves with ease and efficiency. Each beowolf that came within punching range of The Deviant had their head either knocked off or blown up. After a few punches and a few minutes, nearly all of the beowolf chargers were dead. The corpses of those creatures of Grimm were twitching, acting as if it got a few seconds of brain activity, then ceased to move. There were only two beowolves left, and they were circling around this Deviant, deciding how to take it on. The two beowolves rushed at different directions, hoping to be able to attack the Traitor with a flank assault. It worked somewhat, one of the creatures of Grimm received an uppercut to its neck, and had its head flying across the forest. The other one managed to slash the Traitor's back. The Traitor howled, and then commenced to do a spinning punch, rounding up and whacking the offender on the side of the head. The beowolf went flying, breaking down trees on its path, and finally rested on a clearing far away, dead from the impacts of the tree and shock. Then the beowolf turned to the humans, with a mad glint in its eye.

The group of people were starting to shake in their shoes even more, they could tell that this creature did not kill those beowolves to save them, but for an even more devious purpose. As this creature of Grimm starting to walk closer towards them, they all raised their weapons shakily, in a feeble attempt to defend themselves. The Deviant, who was not amused, simply grabbed the heads of the two nearest people and whacked them together, causing them to go unconscious. He repeated this process two more times, and all of the people were laying on the ground. Some were moaning, but they were all slowly having their conscious drift away from them. With that, the Survivor surveyed his surroundings, discovering some vines on the ground, the weapons the prey brought, and the people themselves. It decided to ignore the weapons, it had no use for those objects. However, the vines and the people... it had a brilliant idea, and proceeded to pick up all of the people. along with the vine. It then proceeded back to its cave, intent on using the people for a very good purpose...

 **A few hours later**

The people moaned as they got up, only to realize that they were all tied up and hanging from a cave roof. They also realized that no matter how hard and no matter how long they pushed at the vines, they weren't able to get out. They all started to try to squirm out, up until the beowolf earlier walked right up to the group. They were frightened, and the beowolf just cocked his head at them left and right, and then raised his fists. Before the group could understand what that meant, the beowolf had thrown a straight at the group, causing bones to break for the person that received the blow, and everyone else to feel the impact of it. The poor boy that caught the blow of the beowolf coughed up blood, feeling that his ribs have been broken, along with the fact that his chest felt like it had been hit with a flying brick helped reinforce that fact. The poor child looked up, only to see that the beowolf had only just begun. He was very frightened, and everyone in that group was too. Before they could try to escape, the beowolf struck the boy again. And again. And again. And again and again and again...

If there were a group of humans patrolling the Forest that night, they would have heard screams of pain and mercy coming from a lone cave. However, no sane person was out in the forest during the night, that kind of act alone was dangerous and ill-advised. Many people have lost their lives in Emerald Forest in the dark, so the lesson stayed with the rest of the Vale inhabitants and hunters of Beacon: Unless they were experienced, graduated hunters from Beacon, never enter the Emerald Forest during night time. It was a death wish come true. And that meant that there was no one that would come and save the poor group from being pummeled to death by the Deviant...

* * *

 **Fans Hotel Room**

"Great Tony, with these Scrolls, we'll be able to get into easier connection!" Tony scratched the back of his head, he was slightly embarrassed. All he did was go to the store and buy five scrolls, one for everyone. He could honestly state that he chose the somewhat average price, as there were Scrolls for use for Hunters, Scrolls for commercial use, and Scrolls used for basic communication, which is the one he got. Despite it not having the add-ons he wanted, such as the aura detection meter and the voice recognition software, he had to make do with the personal Scrolls. Thankfully, they were able to send messages to each other, call each other, and be able to view different streams on them. It was still useful, and much better than the phones where they came from. Alex got new clothes for everyone, each one catering to each of the Fans' fashion taste. This was good for everyone, since they were now able to wear different clothes, instead of just showering in the same clothes every day. Tony's new mission tomorrow was to go out and get a new house for them all to live under, at least until they each managed to get a good amount of lien to get their own place. Ash stated that he had managed to discover how to get a Bullhead pilot's license, and he will be trying to get it as soon as possible. Mark was going to be busy all day tomorrow, he had to get ready for the Dust shipment coming in. Corey had work at the club as usual, and Alex had work at the clothing store.

Tony knew that he had to try to find a five bedroom home, all of them wanted privacy from each other, besides Alex, who was actually glad to be with her brother. Ever since Ash had moved out of the house back in Miami, they both rarely had time to see each other at all. Only when the Fans managed to meet up and go out to murder people did they manage to meet up and talk about old times. This entire scenario made Alex a bit happy, but at the same time, a bit frustrated: she didn't want to keep on sharing a single room with five people, as much as she was friends with them all. Everyone didn't want to keep sharing the same room, so it was absolutely necessary for Tony to find that house quickly. With that, Mark and Corey went to sleep, and Ash, Alex, and Tony were the only ones awake again. Instead of watching the television, they spoke soberly about the experiences they had back at Miami, and how much they missed the shit hole, as odd as it was... Alex briefly stated how this place had a lot of criminal aura around it, just like Miami... and everyone nodded at that statement. They spent the rest of the night, talking about what went on during their day, and catching up with each other...

* * *

 **Border of Emerald Forest, Midnight  
**

"This isn't safe Prospero! You know what happens if people enter the Forest during the night! Besides, we're going to get in trouble, we're supposed to be in the dorms, sleeping right now!" Prospero, a second year hunter in Beacon, growled at his teammate rebuking him. He had originally come to the Forest to try to relax, to get away from the things happening in Beacon... it was a mess, in simple terms. However, the fact that his teammate, Amontillado, followed him just to make sure he was safe, sort of pissed him off. He was already pissed off, a few days ago, he had gotten beaten up with his friends, those that didn't attend Beacon, anyways. He would make the guy that beat him up pay, he assured himself that. However, at the moment, he wanted to be alone, to sort of relax, and to try to cool off. He had anger issues, and he knew it, and he was trying to somewhat douse his rage problems, with little success. He then turned back towards the sight of Emerald Forest, and found the sight beautiful. Being stuck in Vale and just being able to just read about this place in books... it made him happier to be able to look at this place in person. It truly was a gorgeous sight.

That was when Amontillado suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pointed. "Prospero! Look! There's something there!" Prospero sighed, hoping that his teammate was just being annoying... until he saw something too. It didn't seem like it belonged in Emerald Forest, however, there seemed to be a cluster of it. There was some red too, and thankfully, Prospero had his weapon, the baton/spyglass. Taking out his weapon, he used the spyglass to look closer at what that thing was, without getting near it... and the sight made him nearly hurl. There were a bunch of bodies, some of which were faunus, that were utterly mangled and horribly broken up. Wordlessly, he immediately got up, and decided to do the logical thing: he grabbed Amontillado and rushed back to Beacon, to report his findings to Ozpin. As soon as he did run into Beacon and gotten into the hallways, he and his teammate were immediately restrained by Glynda's glyphs. "If you would kindly explain why you are out during curfew and causing a ruckus, I might be a bit more lenient on you during punishment." Glynda was staring daggers at Prospero and Amontillado, causing the latter to gulp in worry. Prospero didn't waste any time, he got to the point. "I admit that I was out of my dorm during curfew, and that I was out at Emerald Forest too, during this time, but that's not important! I found something bad, and I need to report it to Ozpin immediately!" Glynda looked sternly at Prospero, and noticed that Ozpin had begun to walk right towards them.

"That is enough Glynda, it appears something has rattled them. Let's figure it out first and then send them off to receive their punishments, shall we?" Before Glynda could reply back to Ozpin, Prospero burst open his mouth, and nearly shouted what he had found. "Ozpin, its horrible! We found a bunch of mangled bodies out at Emerald Forest!" Those words alone caused Ozpin and Glynda to freeze in their thoughts, and slowly turn towards Prospero. Amontillado simply looked at Prospero, horrified about what his teammate had just said. Ozpin cleared his throat, then gestured for Glynda to release the both of them, which she did without hesitation. Ozpin then 'escorted' the two boys to his office, in order to keep the findings a secret from the other students. Once they were safely in the confines of his office, he stared hard at the two boys, causing them to nearly jump in fright. "Now, Prospero and Amontillado of Team PEAR..." Ozpin's voice was thick with anger, and the boys were very frightened, they could see anger rising from Ozpin himself. "Tell me everything you saw, and I want details. NOW." With those words, the two students began to speak, and tell Ozpin of their discovery...

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading this series and staying on this ride with me! Please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! I want people to write their own Hotline Miami x RWBY crossovers, so go out there and let people know this story exists! I'll see you next chapter, and as always, enjoy hurting people.

Credit to Ace of Spades for coming up with the beowolf's name, and for drawing fanart for this series! Hat's off to you, my dear reader!

Time to respond to the reviews!

 **To these wonderful reviewers:**

 **Aquas1998:** Carmine may or may not get what's coming to him... It's all up to chance there. And Corey does deserve better, she shouldn't be forced to wear those uncomfortable clothes. Hope to see you again soon!

 **ace of spades:** Thank you so much for that fanart! You don't understand how that makes me feel, having someone draw something based on my story! I will do my best to continue the work on the story, some chapters are hard to write simply because I don't know which perspective and what to write. But I will commit myself to this story, all the way to the end! See you soon! **  
**

 **Dragenash:** I plan for this to end, but it will probably take a good while for it to reach its end. I will definitely do other stories, some may be RWBY crossovers or not. A Far Cry 4 X RWBY story? I haven't played Far Cry 4, so I can't really exactly write one... But hey, thanks for reviewing, I hope to see you again!


	13. Intermission: Scene 6: Spotted

RemnusPast here, with the thirteenth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I'm on a roll here STILL, and I'm truly sorry about the 1,000 views special... I'm lost on it. I'm just going to go with a story related subject or an original story, it's hard to choose...

Fanfic Recommendation Time! I recommend **Another Road, AnotherJourney,** by DaBananaLord. It's a Fallout x League of Legends crossover, go read it!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

"You can't be serious right now! This information shows that the culprit of that alley slaughter is still out there! We can't continue to pin it on the White Fang at this point!" Ozpin screamed into the Scroll, this time not letting any of his anger being bit back. Despite his reputation for his extraordinary patience and calm, this was one of the rare moments where he let his anger get the best of him. Glynda winced every time Ozpin roared at the Vale Council, but she knew that he had a right to do so. The Vale Council had refused Ozpin's urges to stop the heavy focus on faunus crackdowns, simply because it was discriminatory and meant more White Fang recruitment. Not only that, but Ozpin knew that the Council were focusing on the wrong enemy, they had to charge at the organization responsible, not the race that were involved with said organization. Right now, that single focus needed to be redone, to focus on White Fang operatives and discovering them, not wide panic and restricting the faunus. Not only that, but Ozpin wanted the VPD and Hunters to patrol the streets again, since the murderer was still walking... and he had been attempting them to pursue these types of actions for nearly TWO HOURS.

What sealed this as the murderer was how brutally the victims had been killed. As soon as Ozpin and Glynda had received Prospero's and Amontillado's report on the dead bodies, the duo woke up a four year student tea, to go out and obtain the bodies, in order to be able to investigate the situation further. The four year students stated that they wished they had never gotten the mission later, considering how bad the bodies were in shape. It wasn't as bad as the corpses found in the alley, but these were recently killed, and they were still killed in the same fashion as those in the alley were killed: bludgeoning by a blunt object. Professor Peach was still in the process of commencing an autopsy of these dead teens, Dust rest their soul, but there were answers that still remained, and tasks to be done. Ozpin was getting frustrated more and more with the Vale Council. They were choosing to ignore his advice in favor of keeping Vale in peace, and not causing any mayhem or panic within the city. Ozpin can understand that, the Grimm had grown restless within the single day that panic had surrounded everyone due to the discovery of the alleyway murder, but the fact that he was told to simply KEEP QUIET about this made him angry.

The Council also didn't believe his statements that the bodies were similar to the corpses found at the alley way, and they did have a right to say so. The fact alone that the corpses weren't heavily mutilated spoke volumes to them. The bodies were misshapen, and their bones were greatly broken and nearly shattered to nothing. Not only that, but they appeared to have been beaten horribly, to the point where the bruises had literally burst open and started to shed blood. Nearly every single face on the bodies were unrecognizable, and didn't even look like a face. Rather, they appeared to be a mixture of bone bits, skin, blood, and muscle just lying around on the front of the head. The corpses had been scattered around, but they weren't heavily mutilated, as they didn't have missing body parts, nor were they brutally and savagely slaughtered. However, there were bite marks on them, which were from the creatures of Grimm apparently, the hunter team that had gone to retrieve said corpses discovered a group of beowolves, simply biting and gnawing away at the dead bodies. However, the damage on the bodies haven't been that severe, and they were still able to fully analyze the body.

At this point, the Council warned Ozpin to watch his limits, and cut off the feed, stating that they hope he'll see to reason. Ozpin clenched his mug and cane tightly, his knuckles turning a pale white. With that, Ozpin slowly turned towards Glynda, and requested her to leave him for now. She left somewhat hesitantly, and as soon as she was gone, he set down his cup and cane, and proceeded to try to calm down. It wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to find a way to persuade the Council to stop the heavy restrictions on the faunus and actually pursue the White Fang. This incident alone showed that the culprit was still on the loose, but was being a bit more careful, attempting to be somewhat more cautious when it came to hunting its prey. Just as a precaution, Ozpin decided that he would have his hunters patrol the connection between Vale and the Emerald Forest, to stop anyone from entering the forest. If they were persistent and wanted to enter, then he would have a hunter escort the person. He also was sure to have each hunter be prepared and on their toes, the person behind these attacks could be within the Forest. Ozpin sighed as he stared at his half filled coffee mug. He had a deep desire to get more, knowing full well he was not going to have a good day. He would keep the discovery of these corpses under the wraps... for now...

* * *

 **Junior's Club**

"Junior, I believe you know exactly why I'm here right now." Xiong nodded, currently worried over the prospect of his life right now. In front of him was the leader of the Wicket Mob, Cerulean Wicket, the Godfather of the entire Wicket Family. Despite the fact that he looked aged, puffs of white hair sprouting from his dark blue hair, wrinkles visible on his lean face, he was not at all. He was rather tough and strong, and slim, a contrast from Carmine's figure. However, Cerulean was far more dangerous, in terms of strategic usage and power. He had more manpower than the Warrick Family, and to boot, he was standing in front of Junior with a good amount of men around him. Not only that, but Cerulean had his men stationed outside the club, to ensure that no passerby enter the area. The Malachite Twins were being aimed at by a large group of Wicket henchmen, and those two were not going to attempt to move. Even though their aura could protect them from the thugs' bullets, it was highly doubtful the aura would keep up while the rest of the henchmen fired at the duo. Therefore, the two sat there, waiting and watching for an opportunity to save their boss.

The henchmen weren't faring that well either. All of them had been round up and were sitting in a corner of the club, with guns aimed at all of them. Their weapons had been confiscated as well, they were all sitting on a table with a large amount of henchmen guarding them. There were a few of Junior's men lying on the ground, moaning, with some containing shots to the leg, which some of the Wicket men were trying to patch up. Corey herself was stuck with the henchmen, as she chose not to do anything when those Wicket members walked in and started aiming their guns. She didn't feel a need to exactly save Junior, and for one, she was somewhat interested in seeing where this situation was going to go. It wasn't all the time that she was captured by a group of thugs, and right now, she was more than willing to find out more about what was going on, she could easily hear Junior and the boss of these thugs talk.

Cerulean sighed as he started to drum his fingers on the table. "Junior, Junior, Junior, right now what is preventing me from killing you is the fact that you good information that anyone wants to buy. Not only that, but you have easily disposable henchmen that are all open for hire. However, while I understand that you storming that new hideout of mine was strictly business, I still can't find it within my heart to forgive you for that. So, what I will do is simply this." With that, Cerulean gestured to the woman beside him to walk forward. When she did, she set down a briefcase, and opened it, which revealed a large amount of lien. Junior's eye became the symbol for lien, that was a large amount of lien right there, and he could not lie about. "I will give you this briefcase full of lien, IF you help me and my friends to take down the Warrick family. They've become rowdy, and are causing trouble within Vale itself." Junior looked at the lien, that was a good bit right now, and if he did take it, that meant that he was pardoned for giving Carmine intelligence on that hideout, and then letting his goon get hired to take it out. He was very tempted to take it, and he nearly took the deal, until he decided to take a large bet, the same he did with Carmine.

"Well Don Wicket, I will do as you say... but how about this? I'll help you in your war against the Warrick family... but I think I need to see a second briefcase full of money as well." Cerulean just stared at Junior unamused, and in fact, questionably, he had always doubted whether or not Junior was a good informant or not. Junior raised his hands in protest, upon seeing Cerulean's look. "Alright, you may think I am crazy, but that hideout of yours? I only had one person clear it out, and I can easily show you the person right now. That person alone can take down the entire Warrick Family, and I think you'll be intrigued by this person." Cerulean was still skeptical about this entire arrangement, this sounded like a large lie. However, he had a good amount of patience, so he began to think on it. "Fine, I get to see the person in action, and I'll only add in half the amount of lien in one of those briefcases. Deal?" Junior nodded and then held his hand out to shake, he knew that this was the best deal he was going to get. Cerulean shook Junior's hand in manner, and motioned for his henchmen to ease up their arms. With that, Junior motioned for Corey to come up to them both, which she did. Cerulean then managed to get a good luck on the henchman that Junior brought up, and was easily interested in this person.

This guy apparently liked baggy clothes, as he was sporting what appeared to be a baggy tuxedo, something that Cerulean couldn't possibly believe existed. This person's eyes were covered by red sunglasses, and wore a black fedora with a red lining. The person apparently had a customized outfit, since the dress shoes weren't normal either, they appeared to have been re-manufactured for the usage of excessive. The person had rather long hair, and had an imposing figure too, he was rather tall. In fact, he was taller than Cerulean for sure, something that he could notice by how straight the person stood. Cerulean's assistant immediately attempted to step up to tip toes to try to match the height of this person, but utterly failed. He chuckled at this, it was a funny sight to see Indigo try to mimic the actions of other people. After all, that was her semblance, and it had helped her survive the multiple amounts of assassinations that were sent after her. She wasn't short, rather, she was the same height as Cerulean, with her short blue hair. Even though she was childish, she was very mature when it came to business, and that was an aspect of her that he could respect.

"Alright then Cerulean, you wanted to see this person in action? Give him the address of a Warrick hideout, and he'll go out right now to clear it out." Cerulean nodded, and gestured to Indigo to give the person an address, which she did, and the mysterious person walked right outside the club. Cerulean simply turned to Junior, and began to question him about this person. Oddly enough, Xiong didn't know nearly anything about the person, simply stating that the person approached him, needing a job, had beaten a group of drunks and a hunter, and cleared out the Wicket hideout. Cerulean nodded, taking in these notes just as Indigo slapped her forehead. He turned towards her, somewhat confused by her behavior. "What's wrong Indigo? Why are you slapping your f-" Before he could finish his sentence, she immediately interrupted, with some bad news to boot. "I gave her the address of one of the safe houses of the Warrick's! It's one of their more popular places, and they're sending men to that location right now for reinforcements! I had the address on me to alert the people nearby, this is bad Cerulean! That hideout is more than ready for any kind of assault, and we've sent only one person there! That man is going to be shred to pieces out there!"

With those words, Junior immediately tensed up, and started to run towards his henchmen, yelling at them to stop the person before he could get to the Warrick hideout. The henchmen walked out, grumbling, and Junior simply face palmed, none of them were realizing how important this was. Cerulean sighed and sent some of his men to back up the person, but it was too late, the two had been discussing this mystery man for around two hours, and the person was probably there by now. Cerulean sincerely hoped that the person had been smart and chosen not to breach, that was a suicide mission by itself. In an odd twist, he was wrong, but the mission wasn't exactly a suicide, Corey was well prepared for a suicide mission. After all, the assault on the Russian building was a death wish itself, and she had experienced that. Now that she was undergoing one again, she had learned, and was more than ready to deal with the circumstances that would come...

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter of Hotline RWBY! I know that this chapter is... less lacking than the previous ones... but the next chapter will be pretty long, I guarantee you that. AND I know that the 1000 view special is taking forever to do... but I got so many ideas of what to do, it's difficult! I'm probably just going to insert an original story... boo hoo hoo... Please review, favorite, follow, and recommend to your friends! I want other people to start mass writing Hotline Miami fanfictions, there's too little in existence. See you tomorrow, and as always, enjoy hurting people!

Time to respond to the reviews!

 **To these great reviewers:**

 **Aquas1998:** You can say that The Deviant... is some sort of a copycat, in a way. It will scratch you for saying that though. The corpses are mildly like Tony's, but severely watered down. The Deviant doesn't know about the slaughter Tony did. If it knew, it would have attempted to do something MUCH worse, believe me. One takes blame for both... but they ain't taking either, it's the White Fang. And they did get Scrolls, oh joy, and you may see them use it time to time for vigilante missions or when they are bored and having nothing else to do. Hope to see you soon!


	14. Scene 4: Going Up

RemnusPast here, with the fourteenth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! That's right, this is an unusually long chapter, so have fun! Not going to waste time, here you go! But before we do, have some stuff!

Fanfic Recommendation Time! I recommend **TEN LITTLE HUNTERS** , by UhhICanExplain! It's quite a good one, and I highly recommend this.

 **FANART SHOWCASE! Ace of Spades posted yet another spectacular fanart of this series, it's the moment where Corey shoots down a man in the janitor's closet in Chapter 11! Go check it out at wolfkid2195. tumblr . com! Thank you so much man for your fanart, it's great to actually see them!**

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

As Corey walked down the street to reach the address that the blue haired lady gave her, she couldn't help but look forward to this. She was getting back at Carmine, the fat pervert, in a way. She had on comfortable clothes, she was going to be able to have a room to herself, so it was nice to end the day with an activity to help her remove all her anger. She walked with a half smile, she still didn't have an alias to go by when Junior continually asked for her name. Not only that, but she sincerely wished she could be wearing her zebra mask, she felt somewhat naked doing this without it. It was as if she was doing this task without someone next to her. It did make it feel a bit lonely while she was doing this, she wanted to do this with her friends. She could only imagine that Tony was itching for a large fight to undergo, and this would easily quench his blood lust. When she did arrive at the building, she nearly gulped at what was in front of her.

Apparently, the Wicket family wanted her dead, as they must have sent her to a large Warrick stronghold. The front of the building had a Red Poppy painted on it, and it appeared to be a large compound of some sorts. There were a multitude of cars in front, with several guards wearing the orange and yellow suits, talking and keeping an eye out for intruders. She didn't know what kind of weapons they had, as they weren't off showing it off, which was obvious. However, by the guard's movements, she could tell that they were waiting for an invasion, and for something to come. They weren't exactly relaxed, and they were rather tense. That lone observation told Corey that this wouldn't be as easy as that Wicket hideout, these guys were prepared for an attack. Then again, those Russians in that office building were ready for one too, and it was time to give some of these guys one too.

Opting to go for it safe, she decided to enter via the back entrance, so that she wouldn't have to fight through the mass amount of people right at the front. When she got to the back, she noticed there were at least six people keeping guard, but they had their weapons out. Around four carried machetes, and the other two had crowbars. The crowbar wielding guards were leaning right next to the door, and the machete guards were just walking around aimlessly, somewhat bored out of their minds. With that, she took initiative, speed walking right into the view of the six guards. One of the machete guards started to walk up to her, somewhat yelling to her to get out of the area, right before he got socked in the face. As soon as he fell to the floor, the rest of his buddies charged Corey, and she quickly picked up the machete and took the thugs on. She swung first, and made contact, slashing the first guard in the chest badly. As that guard went down, screaming in pain, the other guards started to swipe at her. She backed up on each swipe, and then swiped back. She got two people in one swipe, dismembering one's arm and causing a deep gash in another. Both went down, one clutching the gash, and another grasping the stump that was his arm. That left three left.

The two crowbar wielding thugs growled and rushed at Corey, intent on busting her kneecaps. However, one of them got beheaded before he could swing, and the last one got a machete stuck halfway into his head. When both of these guys went down, the last guard started to gain consciousness and groaned, only to be weighed down by Corey. She picked up the nearest machete, and with it, she slashed the guy's neck, causing a fountain of blood to sprout from the guy's open wound. Corey got a large splatter of blood on her, but she didn't really care. Right now she needed to finish her mission, and that mission involved killing everyone in this building. She got up quickly and tested the back entrance door. Thankfully, for some reason she chose not to question, it was unlocked, and she entered the back, intent on clearing the place quickly. She didn't want to stay overtime or work more than she should, it was rather bothersome to do such a thing.

She walked right into a lounge area it appeared, as there were several guards just laying around. Two were on a couch, leaning back and watching some action movie on the TV. Three were on a table, eating what appeared to be burgers and sodas. She wasted no time, quickly running straight to the three at the table and slashing at the nearest one. The guy in front of her got the back of his neck cleanly slashed, and his head fell forward, connected only by the skin of the front throat. The guy next to him got decapitated, with his head sent flying, sprouting blood in its path. The last guy at the table tried to get out of his chair quickly, but failed, and quickly fell flat with the chair. Corey simply stabbed the machete into the guy's chest, and she could hear some bones breaking as she did that. The guy began to cough up blood quickly, and started to gurgle. The two guys at the sofa were given time to react, and they took out pistols. They aimed at Corey and fired, and she responded by flipping the table and using it as a makeshift cover. She looted the decapitated man for a weapon, and discovered he had a pistol on him. As soon as the duo at the sofa stopped firing, she stood up and fired back, nailing the two right in the heads. She did waste around four bullets, but it was quick and clean, and it didn't alert anyone outside the room, thankfully enough. With that, she pulled the machete out of the poor man, causing him to yelp in pain, and used it to slash the person's neck. She then tossed the very bloody machete and took the pistol into her right hand, after noting that none of the people in this room had any automatic guns that she could loot. She opened the door to the next room, and was greeted by some stairs, with no one guarding them. Shrugging, she passed the stairs and went on, she knew there was an elevator here somewhere.

She opened the door to the next room, and found what appeared to be a lobby. There was an elevator, which she was thankful for, a reception desk, a place for people who check in to relax, and double doors that appeared to hold a dining area. However, there were a good amount of Warrick henchmen in the lobby, one at the reception desk, three at the relaxing area, two guarding the double doors, and one guarding the elevator. Before any of them could react, Corey had already shot the receptionist in the head, and had begun to fire at the elevator guard, hitting the guy in the chest twice. With these two guards going down, the rest sprung into action, the thugs at the relaxing area took out machetes and charged Corey, while the dining room guards took out concealable SMGs and opened fire. Corey rolled back into the room, dodging a hail of bullets. As the machete wielding thugs got into the doorway, Corey shot each thug in the head, all while she was laying on her back. She used momentum to get back on her feet, and peeked out the doorway, only to duck away from some bullets. She couldn't waste these last two bullets foolishly, she had to be careful. Meanwhile, the thugs were blasting their SMGs at full auto, and were calling for help from the dining room. As soon as she heard the tell tale click - click, she walked out of the doorway and calmly shot the two SMG thugs while they were still reloading. Two headshots each, and they slid to the floor. She immediately ran to the reception desk, just as a blast from a shotgun blew where she previously was. She dived, and took cover at the desk just as a large amount of henchmen ran out the dining room.

Thankfully, the reception desk had a shotgun handy, just for cases of robberies and invasion. She grabbed the shotgun and waited for the fire to cease, and then got out of cover to start shooting. She took two men down before she ducked down again, as the guards had finished reloading and had recommenced firing. She had counted around six thugs out out in the lobby, and she only had four more shots left. She stuck the shotgun out and blindly fired, and heard two shouts of pain come out. As soon as the bullet storm stopped, she jumped out of cover, and began to run towards the Warrick men, firing with her shotgun. One shot, and a man went down with a large crater in his chest. Another shot, and one man got a face full of Dust rounds. One last shot, and a guy flew back, dropping his SMG in the process. The last guy was about to fire at her when he received a flying shotgun to the face, causing him to be knocked backwards and drop his gun in the process. Corey quickly picked up a SMG and sprayed at the fallen guy, just as he was trying to get up. His entire body got riddled with holes, and he went down, sprouting blood out like a leaking balloon. The other two thugs on the ground that were still alive had somewhat minor wounds, they both were hit by flying pellets from the shotgun blast. They were greeted graciously with a spray of bullets, and both were riddled with holes, killing them off soundly. With that, Corey dropped the SMG for a new one, and checked the dining room quickly, just in case there were anyone else in there. Thankfully, there were none, and she thanked Dust that these guns were rather silenced. If she was in Miami, she would have alerted everyone outside and in the building. Thankfully, these low caliber Dust guns did not create a large amount of sound. With that, she entered the elevator, and checked how many floors there were.

She was somewhat thankful to discover that there were only five floors, one being a lobby, three being actual rooms, and the last one was a garage. This left her with the ease to take out everyone at the top floors, and then taking the people in the garage for last. The people at the entrance she would save for last, she didn't have any good strategic spots to deal with those guys currently. With that, she pushed the button for the second floor, and leaned against the elevator wall. This was actually exhilarating, she hadn't had this much fun in a while. Despite the fact that she did clear out a Wicket hideout earlier, that was just plain uncomfortable, she was forced to wear tight clothes, and to boot, she was doing it for the sake of some fat jerk. Not only that, but that time, she and her friends were pretty desperate, and to boot, it was supposed to be a suicide mission. This was somewhat easier, they expected her to return back from this, and return she will. She noticed that the last floor was a penthouse, and then the elevator doors open... to show a group of four men standing in front of the open doors, intent on getting in.

Imagine their surprise to see one of Junior's henchman standing in the elevator, armed with a SMG and covered with blood. Before any of them could react and take out their weapons, they were shot down by SMG fire. As Corey stepped out of the elevator, she dropped the SMG and picked up a pistol that one of the henchmen had dropped. They were all armed with pistols, so it wasn't a very difficult choice to choose. She was in a hallway however, and there were three rooms to pick from, two on the left, and one on the right. She opted for the one in the right, and when she opened the door, she saw a normal hotel room, except that there were no beds, and that there were a large amount of weapons on one single table. Not only that, but there were six guys armed with what appeared to be assault rifles in the room, and they all looked at Corey for a second, right before she swiftly closed the door and jumped back. The door became riddled with bullet holes, and she stood near the wall, now wishing she had picked another room to enter first.

Acting quickly, she rolled from the wall to the nearest room, and quickly opened the door. She took in two guys sitting on a bed, holding shotguns, and heard a shower going off in the bathroom. Working quickly, she sprayed the pistol at the two, catching them both off guard and filling them with holes. The one on the left got three bullets in the chest and one bullet that blew off his lower jaw. The one on the right got a bullet to the eye, the right knee, and three that lodged into his throat. The other bullets whizzed past and completely missed her targets, but she got them anyways. As both went down, gurgling and bleeding profusely, she ran up quickly and grabbed one of the shotguns, just in time to see a woman wearing a bath towel over her walk out of the bathroom. Corey did not want to let anything up to chance, she quickly aimed the shotgun and blew a hole into the woman, causing her to scream and fall to the ground, the towel falling down and getting soaked in blood. Corey turned towards the room entrance and quickly ran out. The assault rifle henchmen had begun to run out the room, and she blasted one down. Then two, then three, then four, then five... and then she ran out of ammo. The last guy was clever, and began to cover fire into the hallway, forcing her to side roll into the room she had just left.

With that, Corey threw away the empty shotgun, and picked up the other one, just as the assault rifle thug walked right at the doorway. She spun quickly and fired, catching the man in the chest and making him whack the wall, then slide down, lifeless. She walked out of the room and cocked the shotgun, then silently waited outside the last room. She could hear a movie playing, and some laughing, indicating that there were more than two people in there. With that she opened the door silently, and carefully, then peeked in when the door was opened half way. She spotted three people at a couch, watching a comedy movie it appeared, of a human who was trying desperately to win over the love of a faunus, failing miserably because he was treating her as though she was a pet. Corey couldn't find any humor in it, but the three men and woman could. She then aimed the shotgun at one of the men's head, and fired.

Needless to say, that man's head blew up like a watermelon that had a firework blow up inside it. His friends all screamed, only for one of the other guys to have his head blown up as well.. Corey was quite fast at pumping a shotgun, she had to use them at certain times during her time in Hawaii. Thankfully she had learned that skill wisely, as she was putting it to good use now. Two guys were down, and the last man had taken out a pistol and ducked under the couch. The woman had long been hiding under the couch, and screamed as he frantically shot at Corey. She dodge rolled towards the kitchen counter, and took cover there. One blind shot, and it was an utter miss, it blew off a large piece of the couch off. The woman screamed even louder, and the guy cursed, as he returned fire. Corey simply laid low, crouching somewhat under the counter. The guy then ran out of bullets in his mag, and frantically began to reload. Corey rushed out from her cover and ran towards the couch, shotgun at ready. He had nearly finished reloading when Corey jumped over the couch and unloaded a spray of Dust shotgun shots into his chest. As he went down, bleeding liberally from his wounds, the woman began to scream louder and louder, and crying as well. Corey simply aimed the shotgun at the woman and fired, hitting the woman in the stomach. The woman simply leaned forward, coughing up blood and gurgling. Corey dropped the shotgun, picked up the dropped pistol, cocked the slide back, and executed the woman. The woman fell, with a hole in the back of her head. Corey then stepped over the dead bodies and proceeded to the elevator. She had a lot of bodies to step over.

Now, she was at the elevator, waiting to reach the second floor. She was drumming her fingers on the wall, and was humming some music. She heard it in a club once, and it was back in Miami, and she found it rather nice. Right now, she was doing well, she had cleared the lobby and the first floor. Only three rooms left, and if they were easy as the two previous ones, she would be able to go back home easily. However, the blood on her suit was going to be a pain to wash out, she had always hated that. Thankfully she wasn't Miami, as the blood would have started to attract flies over, which always did suck in the long run. Everyone in the Fans could tell you that, they had to deal with that sort of moment a lot. With a pistol in her right hand, blood nearly covering the bottom of her shoes, and a good cluster of blood soaked on her clothes, she had to be thankful that none of the blood had gotten on her hair or sunglasses. Her fedora went flying off earlier, and she was sick and tired of picking it up. She'd get a new one later.

The elevator dinged and she was at the second floor of the hotel rooms. There were four rooms this time, but there was no one to greet her at the elevator entrance. Somewhat thankful, that mean there was a chance she wouldn't alert anyone that she was there. As she walked up to the first room, she looked through the door's spyglass to try to figure out how many people were inside. She saw four guys, two armed with assault rifles, one with a shotgun, and another with a machete. The assault rifle men were watching a movie, the shotgun man was reading a book on the table, and the last one was on the bed, laying down. She kicked open the door and shot blindly at the locations of the three gunmen. The bullets met their targets, and each of those men went down, with the exception of the machete man. The melee thug quickly got up, only to get tossed back by a thrown pistol. Corey grabbed the machete before the thug could, and implanted it straight into the thug's forehead. She jumped back before any blood could get on her, and thankfully, none did, they just began to sputter out and spill out onto the bedsheets. She then picked up an assault rifle and moved on to the next room.

This room was different, she could only hear the voices of women. When she looked in, she saw two women in rather revealing outfits, discussing something on the bed. They didn't seem armed, and rather, they didn't appear to be Warrick thugs at all. Rather, they looked like prostitutes, from the way they were talking about who tipped the most in the hotel and who had the strangest activity in the bed. Corey simply shook her head, she never liked the idea of selling someone's body for money. That just meant you were lazy, and that you should feel ashamed for doing such an act... but that didn't mean that she didn't outright oppose it. She just wouldn't choose to become a whore if she was given the option to, even if she was paid a high amount of cash. She had standards, and these people didn't. Sadly, she was told to clear everyone in the compound, and these people weren't exactly people in need of saving, she could take them out... Corey then shook her head. It wasn't necessary, at least, for now. With that, she moved on to the next room, hoping she wouldn't regret the decision of sparing those two prostitutes.

The next room had thugs thankfully, but not many. Only two were in there, but she could hear a shower going off in the bathroom. This time, she had to act quickly. She opened the door and sprayed at the two sitting on the bed. Despite the fact that both had their pistols out and ready, they weren't exactly ready to have a man burst into their room and start firing at them with an assault rifle. Corey stopped firing when she confirmed that the thugs were dead, them simply twitching out of post mortem reaction. A guy with a towel around his waist burst from the bathroom, with a pistol in his hand. He quickly aimed at Corey, which was his mistake; his hands were still wet from the shower. The gun slipped from his grip when he raised it, due to the amount of speed and liquid that was grasping it. Unamused, Corey simply raised the assault rifle and let out one report, and the guy fell back dead, a bullet lodged within his brain. She then turned and walked to the last room, all the while deciding whether or not to spare the two women in that room.

The final room was different. There were four guys, and each of them were pointing their guns at the door. All of them were in strategic positions, and from the looks of things, this appeared to have been done on the spot. These guys were different, and were going to be dangerous to actually take out. A problematic situation. Not only that, but she didn't have that much ammo in her assault rifle. With those thoughts, Corey simply walked back to the first room replaced her assault rifle, and proceeded to walk back to the room... right as soon as a prostitute walked right out of the second room. When the woman looked at Corey, she was about to scream before Corey put a bullet in her head, stopping her from doing so. Corey quickly ran and fired inside the second room, killing the second woman before she could alert the people in the room. With those kills, Corey stalked to the last room, and this time decided to play a bit safe. She set her gun down, and dragged the dead woman to the last room. She then opened the door, and pushed the dead whore out. Immediately, a large amount of reports sprang out, riddling the corpse with bullets. The men inside immediately looked horrified at what they did, and lowered their weapons as they stood up, intent on walking over to make sure no one saw this. Before they could, Corey popped out into the doorway, and fired at them all. A full mag gone, and there lay four men riddled with bullets, dead. With that, Corey dropped the assault rifle and headed back to the elevator, making a brief stop on the way.

She was sitting on the floor of the elevator, on the left side of it. In case anyone fired into the elevator, they would miss her entirely. Since she was heading to the penthouse, it was obvious that there was going to be a boss there. She felt hungry, and deeply desired some vegetarian pizza. When she got home, she was going to use that money to buy some food for herself, something that wasn't pizza at least. Pizza was delicious and satisfying, but like alcohol, it should be taken with moderation and responsibility. She'd get sick of eating pizza if she had eaten it everyday, and she wasn't planning on doing something like that. In her hands was a shotgun, something she had gotten while taking the trip to the elevator. She was looking forward to killing everyone in the building, then going out for a good dinner with her friends, her pay. After all, there was a large amount of bodies to loot now, wasn't there?

The elevator door opened with a ding, and the elevator was sprayed with bullet fire. Corey tucked even more into the corner, trying to not get hit by any stray bullets. As soon as the hail stopped, she blindly fired with the shotgun, and immediately regretted her choice of weapon. She pulled her arm back again when a new hail of bullets came. Right, these guys were not trigger disciplined, but they were going to be relentless too. As soon as the reports ended, she jumped out, an rushed at the gunmen. She counted four in front of double doors, which was perfect. That meant less trouble for who she was going to have to deal with. Four shotgun reports, and four men were killed. She threw away the shotgun, it was out of bullets, and picked up an assault rifle which had been recently reloaded. She kicked open the double doors, and was greeted by two thugs, with an important looking man at a desk. She then realized that this penthouse also functioned as an office, and was rushed by two machete wielding thugs.

The assault rifle made dealing with the chargers easy, and both of them got riddled with holes. Using around half of the magazine, Corey turned to the last man, who appeared to be a buff man. He had an green fedora, with a yellow suit. His tuxedo was green, and his sunglasses were yellow, oddly enough. Not only that, but his mouth was in a large grin. He flipped the table and pulled out a spear, which then transformed into a bow, confusing Corey. The confusion quickly went away, and she dodged just in time to avoid an arrow. The arrow had been loaded with powdered fire dust, and caused an explosion when it hit. Corey immediately noticed this, and opened fire at the man, who simply stood and laughed as he took each bullet. Corey sighed upon noticing this. Great, Aura, as if she didn't have enough to deal with. The man immediately turned the bow back into a spear and rushed at Corey, charging and thrusting the weapon. Corey dodge rolled in time, as the man's spear got caught into the wall. He was not deterred, as he easily pulled out the spear and aimed it at Corey again. She opened fire on the man, and ran out of bullets fast, and as the man charged her, she threw the rifle at him, which he cut into two with his spear. She began to run, picking up a machete as she ran.

The man laughed as he threw his spear at her, and she ducked under it, causing the spear to latch itself into the wall. The buff man rushed at Corey, and she played defensively, slashing at him while dodging his fist strikes. Thankfully, he wasn't as skilled as Tony in the art of boxing, because then she would be in great danger. She was able to dodge the man's blows, and managed to get hits in with the machete, which he easily shrugged off. However, she knew she was doing some damage, the hunter in the bar continually checked his Scroll to monitor his aura meter, which this guy was doing as well, and the more she struck him, the less arrogant he became and more defensive. She dodged a strike from him, only to see that he had cracked the wall. With that, she struck his back, only to be hit in the stomach by his elbow. She got knocked back, groaning and holding her stomach. He quickly ran and pulled his spear out of the wall, and rushed at Corey, intent on finishing her off. She managed to roll out of the way of his strike, and got up shakily, groaning as she got up.

She was definitely feeling the pain, and now she was pissed off. With that, she grabbed the machete near her, and held it in a defensive position, stepping back more and more to further the distance between them. He began to circle around her, carefully stabbing in at times to gauge whether she was alert. She hit those strikes back with her machete, waiting for an opportunity to strike. At which point, when his spear got knocked hard, Corey rushed and tackled him, bringing him to the ground. Before he could push or hit her off, she began to whack him in the head with her machete, continually. One blow broke his aura and he knew it, the beeping on his Scroll alerted him of this drastically. Before he could get her off, Corey brought the machete into his head, and pulled it out. Then she whacked it into his head and took it out. She did this on and on, until his entire head was nothing more than a bunch of chopped up bones, brains, and eyes. His face was beyond recognition, and in fact, didn't resemble a face anymore. And with a final chop into his head with the machete, she got up, and then fell down, exhausted.

She began to breathe in and out more, and she slowly got up to her feet, rather tired. However, there were more people to take out, the garage and the people outside. She then walked outside and picked up an assault rifle on the ground, and entered the elevator. Within the elevator, she pressed the button for the garage, and then slid to the ground, groaning as she did. That stomach punch hurt, but it wasn't as bad as a revolver to the stomach at least... but it did feel like someone punched her hard at her stomach, and she was thankful she did not throw up, or else she would've been dead already. But she had a job to do, and she'd be damned if she'd take forever to finish it because of one lucky punch. Within a few minutes, the elevator dinged, and she got back up to her feet, shaking a bit, as the pain still did not leave yet.

As she walked up, she noticed that there were not a lot of people in the garage. There was only one car here, and there were only four guards inside, each talking to each other next to it. She aimed the assault rifle at them, her aim a bit shaky. Before the men could notice her, she had proceeded to gun them all down, at the expense of utilizing all of the bullets in her magazine. With that, she tossed the assault rifle away, and then walked up to the group, looting them for a gun. She found a SMG, two pistols, and a machete from the thugs. She opted for the SMG, and before she could move from the group, she heard cars coming. She groaned and sat down next to the car, trying to get the pain to go away. She heard four screeches, then a lot of feet. That meant there was a lot of people in this garage now, and that these people were probably back up. Great, time to take them all out.

As the Warrick thugs began to pile out of the vans, the one next to the already parked van was greeted by bullets. As that group fell, the other thugs began to rush towards strategic positions, so that they could get a flank on the bastard opening fire. Unfortunately for them, they had lost a few of their guys as soon as the SMG fire stopped. That meant that around six of them were dead, which left around fourteen left. One of the guys signaled for a group to start moving up, the SMG was probably out **of** ammo. They nodded and moved up, only to be shot down by pistol fire. The rest dropped down, that was another six people down. Which unfortunately left eight of them remaining. There were three behind one van, two behind another, and finally the other three were split between three different cars. As they watched the middle of the garage, they failed to notice Corey jump over the car's hood and shoot down the man behind it.

One man down, and the other thug with eyes on Corey shot only twice before getting hit by bullets. Corey dropped her now empty pistol, and checked the thug she had killed earlier. He had a SMG, so she grabbed his and picked him up, intent on using him as a shield. She came out into the middle, and the corpse was riddled with bullets, as she fired back at the people who fired at her. A group of three went down, then one of the group behind a van went down. She dropped the body and rushed towards one of the last two behind a van, while he was still reloading. She threw the gun at him, causing him to drop his gun and go backwards, and before he could react, she did a jumping handstand and landed her feet on his head, crushing him instantly. Before the last guy could shoot her, she grabbed the now dead thug's gun and fired at the last man, riddling him with holes. The garage was clear, and the entire building was dealt with. That left the outside. She somewhat limped to the elevator, clutching her stomach. That punch still hurt.

She was riding the elevator to the lobby, and she was sitting down, moaning. Those reckless athletic moves had put some strain on her stomach, and now it hurt more than before, this time as if someone got a cement brick and nailed her right in the stomach. As the elevator dinged and opened, she was greeted by guys in blue and orange. They quickly aimed their guns at her, only to lower them quickly. That was when Junior and Cerulean walked up. "You alright there, girly?" At this question, Corey weakly raised a thumbs up, and started to stand up. Melanie and Militia walked forward to help her, and started to help her walk out of the building, acting as supports for her to walk on. With that, Cerulean nodded to his men, who immediately walked into the elevator and went to the first floor, ready to take down some men. At this, Junior walked away with his men, and Cerulean rubbed his forehead. He did somewhat regret doing that action, but at least he could say sorry for it...

 **A few minutes later...**

Cerulean was not a man of surprise, but he was surprised upon finding out the carnage that occurred. "No survivor policy, huh..." thought Cerulean, as he looked at the two dead prostitutes on the second floor. Apparently, this person had managed to clear out the back entrance, the garage, the lobby, the first, second, and penthouse floors. She also killed the lieutenant that was in charge of this area, and he was frighteningly impressed, this person had very good skills. He wondered if she was a huntress at one point, it did seem somewhat logical. With that, he kept it in his mind to get Indigo to go dig up information on this person: Junior, while he was a good man with information, wasn't his exactly number one source. He had other people he could rely on as well... and this was one of the times he'd need to call them up. He wanted this person in his family, and quick. The level of power this person had was terrifying, as good as Hunters from Beacon... he'd bet his fortune on that.

* * *

And that's the fourteenth chapter of Hotline RWBY! Hoo boy, this would've gotten out earlier, had I not gotten out today. And if fanfiction hadn't begun to act erratic and get closed down... yeesh, way to cramp on my schedule. But as promised, here's the fourteenth installment! I sincerely thank all of you guys for reading this and leaving your reviews, it sincerely helps me work on this. The 1,000 views special is being worked on... but expect an original story, I give up trying to think of something related to Hotline RWBY. I give special thanks to Ace of Spades, for making fanart for this series... I sincerely thank you man. Please review, follow, favorite, and recommend! There needs to be more Hotline Miami fanfiction out there, and I'm just trying to kickstart more! See you tomorrow, and as always, enjoy hurting people...

 **Is this really necessary? To forgo your promises?**

 _ **I'm trying! I didn't expect them to... well, influence others!**_

 **It is like Jacket and THEM. They are influenced by his actions, other will look at them as heroes for what they will do. Reverse it!  
**

 _ **I... I can't.**_

 **Why! Why can't you let them stay dead? As much as I would like to change the future of Miami, to make it so that the bombs won't drop, I choose not to intervene! SO WHY WON'T YOU CHANGE THEIR SITUATION?**

 _ **It's not that easy! I have to see this through, I need to know that I'm right!**_

 **So in the end, you won't end it because you still think you have pride to linger on to! Accept it, you have failed in your task, you're merely setting the cogs for this world's mayhem!  
**

 _ **FOR FUCK'S SAKE RICHARD, I'M NOT ENDING THIS WORLD, I'M SAVING IT! Now, shut your goddamn mouth, and watch! I'll show you that I know what I am doing!**_

 **You know nothing about what you are doing. I can't trust you anymore. From now on, I'll be forced to try to do what I can to.. reverse their effects.**

 _ **You promised! You promised you will not interfere!**_

 **... Fine. I will not. However, at the end, no matter what... whether you are satisfied or not... I will reverse everything, and make them all change. You cannot expect something like this to create lasting effects!**

 _ **... I know... just trust me, please. The four have to meet the five at least...**_

 **So you say. I'll try my best to stay out of this. Just keep your promise, understood?  
**

 _ **... thank you. You have no idea how much that means.**_

 **Words mean nothing. It is actions that carry the true burden. Prove me you are thankful with your actions.  
**

Time to respond to la reviews!

 **To these great reviewers:**

 **Aquas1998:** There are no Russians in Remnant! So Corey'll be absolutely safe, and fine as well. Of course it'll be messy, it's Hotline Miami x RWBY! Violence is always present! See you soon, my repeat reviewer!

 **Ace of Spades:** Thank you so much man! Your fan art simply inspires me to work harder on this series! Haha, don't worry, everyone makes mistakes when it comes to art... me included, when it comes to character... a boo hoo. But see you soon, and work hard on your fan art! I sincerely enjoy looking at it!


	15. Intermission: Scene 7: New Home

RemnusPast here, with the fifteenth chapter of Hotline RWBY! Thank you guys for your support, this story wouldn't be surviving without. 1,000 view special is being worked on, promise. Anyways, here's the story, after this copyright message!

No fanfic recommendation today. Sorry.

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Corey could only lament about the lost opportunity to loot all those thugs wallets. She knew they were loaded, especially that lieutenant, and she missed the chance to get all that money. With that money, she and her friends could've been ahead on their next house payment and had much more spending cash to use, but she failed to do that, simply because Junior and his gang came up and 'rescued' her. She didn't need any rescuing, she had just finished clearing out the building! And they told her that they sent her to the wrong hideout they needed to be cleared? She was seriously getting a bit pissed off, but thankfully, Junior managed to salvage it by giving her five thousand lien for the work. With that, she headed home, weary and still a bit hurt in the stomach. That man could punch hard, and she will give him that. It wasn't as strong as Tony's, but still, it left her a wrench in the gut.

When she did arrive into the hotel room, Tony gave very good news. He had found a five room house, which was two stories tall, perfect for privacy. Five bathrooms as well, and all for the price of five thousand lien each month. While she was able to get around a good bit of lien, she wasn't able to get that much lien unless she did a lot of hideout takeovers, like today. Thankfully, Alex had a great time at her job, she had a good time it appeared. Not only that, but Alex had kept tabs on everyone via her Scroll, and had learned earlier that Ash had gotten his driver's license, and was now on his way to obtain a Bullhead pilot's license. Tony grumbled something about how Corey was having all the fun, and she promised him that she'll get them one of the addresses of one of the criminals. With that, everyone went to sleep this time, Mark taking the bed, and Ash and Tony sleeping on the floor. They were okay with it, they'd be sleeping easier soon...

 **Two Weeks Later...**

They had finally gotten situated in their new home, and everyone had their own separate rooms. This was good for them all, as they now had their own privacy. The one problem was that they had basic furniture: A mattress for everyone, a dresser, and that was it. While the kitchen was outfitted with normal appliances you would find, such as a stove and a sink, they didn't have any tables yet. They didn't have chairs, televisions, or anything worth putting into the house. Tony and Alex's job were to obtain beds and furniture for the house. Mark had a busy day tomorrow, there was apparently going to be a tournament set up at his shop, which apparently was a firearms showcase. People had to make their own weapons within the shop and display them to the judges, which consisted of him, the shop owner, and a representative coming from Beacon. Corey had to be guarding Junior at a business meeting the next day, which involved negotiating a peace between the Warrick and the Wicket families. Thanks to Junior's side joining the Wicket, the Warrick family had been beaten badly, losing some of their enforcers, along with a large amount of men and operations. The Warricks had sent a letter for peace, which the Wickets accepted. There was going to be a meeting tomorrow at the club, and Junior wanted Corey there.

Tony still didn't like the fact that Corey was doing work with a bunch of scumbags, but he couldn't complain: She managed to give them locations of criminal hideouts they were able to hit and take out. More fun for them, and the news were all connecting these murders to gang violence. Thankfully enough, they didn't want their vigilante status found out now. In the past, they would've celebrated to learn that they were getting recognition... but now? Not anymore, after the entire attempt of them trying to get fame to get noticed by 50 blessings, it ended in their deaths. Here, there was no one to impress, so they needed to keep as much as a low profile as they could. With that, everyone was ready to go to bed on their new mattresses. Everyone piled up onto their respective mattresses, and could honestly state that they liked this much more than the hotel bed: They didn't have to share with anyone.

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office  
**

Ozpin sighed as he continually stared at the notes he had concurred while studying the two murders. The one at the alley and the one in Emerald Forest... despite the fact that they seemed eerily similar, there were dead on differences from them. For one, the alley way murder seemed completely relentlessness and absolutely brutal. The person that caused this had to be very strong, considering the massive amount of damage that was caused. The ones in the Emerald Forest showed more restraint, more intent on keeping the people alive. Not only that, but the bodies had been tossed, indicating that there was an attempt to either cover them up... or this was the work of someone else. At this realization, he quickly looked at the photo of the corpse dump in the Emerald Forest. He spotted nothing out of the ordinary, several beowolf tracks and the bodies... and some vines. That snapped his mind into full gear; this meant that the two murders possibly weren't even related at all. But who or what would have done this, and why? With some thought, he had three ideas, and neither of them were good news at all.

His first thought was that there was a copy cat on the loose. Without seeing how the actual crime scene looked like, the copycat attempted to do his own version of the alley massacre, by grabbing five people, beating them to death, and then dumping them outside Emerald Forest. The person must be the five people's friends, as he wouldn't have found them, nor be able to go through Emerald Forest all by himself. That idea made sense... but the fact that there wasn't any blood visible, not to mention dumping bodies away, sort of did debunk this theory. Nevertheless, this was something he made a note on, after all, it was necessary to not throw away any random theories. His second thought was that this was the work of the White Fang. They had stalked these five people, and then killed them brutally. They then proceeded to dump their bodies outside of Emerald Forest to be found and discovered... that idea would make sense, had White Fang not taken credit for it yet. Not only that, but they happened to murder the faunus people the same, and that was an odd fact that needed to be pointed out. His last thought was more frightening to him than he would like.

The final thought was that this was a new breed of Grimm, those that showed extreme sadistic tendencies during their Alpha years, and trained for it during their early years. If this was true, that meant that they were built for high infiltration, due to the fact that they may have already breached the city's defenses... and had begun to situate themselves within Vale, preparing for a time to strike. This was more of a random thought, but it was somewhat logical: IF this was true, then Vale was going to be in a bad position very soon... but now was not the time to become paranoid. The last thing he wanted to do was cause some paranoia based on ideas that had no evidence behind them. With that, he needed to send some hunters out to Vale to at least see if they are any of those creatures of Grimm lurking within the shadows, waiting for the opportunity to strike. He needed to be dead sure about this fact before he went on to verify it... he would have to ask Port about the chances of any new Grimm variant that had sadistic tendencies.

While he was thinking and writing onto his Scroll these notes, he jumped a bit when the door to his office opened. It was only Glynda, carrying a new pitcher of coffee for Ozpin. She sighed as she watched him work his mind around this entire occurrence. "Ozpin, do not forget, we need to send someone from Beacon to go to that new firearms creation contest... it is always a good way to scout out for new potential students." Ozpin sighed as he finally remembered that fact, and finalized his notes. He had a job to do as a headmaster, and he had to choose that priority over solving this crime. It only occurred twice, and hopefully the murderer wasn't planning on committing another slaughter until months from now. He decided to go out on his own to see the contest. This allowed him an excuse to go out and explore Vale, and to actually scout out new potential students himself. He notified Glynda that he will need her to accompany him, she was going to be needed to assist in the actual investigations of any new Grimm types in Vale.

With that, he sighed, and leaned back into his chair. He stared out his office window and looked at the depths of Emerald Forest, wondering what kind of horrors the beautiful forest was hiding...

 **Beacon Academy, MRON dorms**

Mavro couldn't sleep. The fact that there were rumors going around that the alley murderers have struck again had put him and Orche on edge. Apparently this rumor came from Prospero, so he couldn't really ignore that fact. Despite the fact that Prospero was a jerk, everyone knew that the poor guy was trying to solve his issues, and that despite his under comings, he was not a man of false lies. With that, Mavro just simply stared at Orche sleeping. He had to admit that she did look sort of cute sleeping, although he had seen her sleep sometimes, and he would not want to sleep next to her. When Orche encountered that alley massacre full on, she couldn't sleep for three days. It took a lot of persuasion, bribes, and promises to actually get her to finally sleep. Within those days of sleeping, Mavro slept with Orche, hugging to her and trying to sleep, despite getting whacked in the face and body. Still, it was nice to be with her during that time, he'd just not repeat it again.

He was still wondering what Ozpin and Glynda were doing about that entire alley slaughter, and the second murder. He decided to try to forget about it, he shouldn't get involved with this. White Fang already declared they were guilty... right? So why was he doubting this all? He started to silently count sheep in his sleep, hoping he could get some sleep. Having enough of that, he got up and stared outside the dorm window, looking at the Forest. He wondered what kind of monster would do the alley massacre and the forest killings...

 **Emerald Forest**

 _It was training. It had burrowed much, much more deeper into the cave. It had killed a lot of its opponents, mostly beowolf packs that threatened his territory and Ursas that dared to try to attack him. His most notable kill was the giant Nevermore that flew around the forest, he had to train his legs long and hard to try to achieve the bird's height. He didn't end up reaching the high height that the Nevermore could fly, but he did end up tricking it to land, only to slaughter it with its fists. Despite this, it had seen itself change a bit. There were some carapace growing on its knees, its chest, and its head. The mask that protected part of its face has grown, and has begun to travel even further back from the head. Not only that, but the red markings appeared to have warped itself, and have started to give off a strange glow at certain times. No need to dwell on that, it needed to train more. It had to become stronger, to be able to destroy that tiger human in one punch. If it did that, it would have become master. If it killed the tiger man in more than one punch... it would have failed._

 **The Fan's House**

For some reason, Tony sneezed twice in his sleep, and woke up quickly. He then decided that he needed more warmth, so he just grabbed some random clothes and piled them onto his blanket, which he then proceeded to go back to sleep.

* * *

And that was the fifteenth installment of Hotline RWBY! Yes, the story is very slow, they haven't even met the four protagonists of RWBY yet... but honestly, at this point, there is going to be time skips. I genuinely thank all of you guys for your reviews, it helps me work on the story easier. RWBY Volume 3 was confirmed for winter! Oh joy! Please review, favorite, follow, and recommend, get people to discover this story! And as always, have fun hurting other people!

Time to respond to the reviewers!

 **To these reviews:**

 **lukefang:** You're so close, and yet so far. There's only two people talking, and one of them is from that room of three... The other one is a mystery at the moment. Nice deduction though!


	16. Intermission: Scene 8: Contest

Hey guys, RemnusPast here, with chapter sixteen of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and I will see you soon!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Ye Olde Dust Shoppe**

Mark was rather busy at the moment, attempting to help the shop become transformed into the contest area. He had helped the owner clear out a rather large workshop area for the kids to work at outside, and was beginning to set up the judge's station. He was actually excited to be helping to judge this contest, it wasn't everyday that he could see how the weapons of this world was created. Even though he had knowledge on weapons and how to make them, due to his experiences in Hawaii on dismantling and repairing guns, that knowledge was still useless, since this world didn't have gunpowder. Ash's investigation on the differences between this world's Dust and gunpowder was that gunpowder was more powerful in terms of explosive power. That meant that gunpowder had a lot more kick than the normal fire dust that was sold in the Dust shops. Meaning that if they wanted to recreate bullets, they would have to find a way to actually concentrate fire Dust to an even more powerful form. Not to mention the fact that Dust weapons used different mechanisms than those that they had. The Dual SMGs and the pistol would come in handy when they needed it most, for now, they would focus on Dust weapons.

Finally, he was finished with the judge's platform. Patting his hands to get rid of the dust, he sighed contently and stared at the structure. It looked rather good, if he had to say so himself. Not to mention the fact that he'd be able to meet one of the people from Beacon, the so called number one hunter academy in the world? It was truly something that he was looking forward to. It was a shame that the contest was only open to students fourteen to sixteen, but there were going to be a lot of spectators for sure. Thankfully, this task was all finished, which was the hardest part. Now came the heavy lifting, and he was quite sure that would be somewhat easier than building up new platforms and such. With that, he walked into the shop, ready to start transporting chairs and components outside. It wasn't going to be that hard, he had worse trying to get his bar improved and renovated. That never came true, but he still wish that he could one day own a bar that was much cleaner and better than the one in Miami. It would make him happier than he could be.

 **Junior's Club**

Corey was moving her bottle of apple cider around while sitting at the table. Meanwhile, Cerulean Wicket with his companion, Indigo, and the Warrick Don, Garnet Warrick and his companion, Currant. Currant was a bit older than Indigo, appearing to be around eighteen years of age, and had very bright red hair. Not only that, he was taller than Indigo, making him her number one rival, at least from what she says. Meanwhile, Garnet was a bit stocky, and had a good bit of bulging fat. He was not as tall nor as imposing as Cerulean, but he was very manipulative, and that was how he was able to become Don, by simply manipulating his enemies to get him to his position. However, his manipulation skills were proving to be rather weak against his sworn enemy, as Cerulean knew what to expect from Garnet.

Right now the two of them were bickering over what the peace agreements should be. Cerulean demanded a large portion of Warrick territory and demanded reparations for the attack, along with Carmine's head. Garnet simply was stating that the price was too much, and demanded that he give them only the territory that the Wicket family had taken over along with some reparations. While these two were fighting over these terms, Indigo and Currant were both playing against each other in a card game of Blind Don, which was rather normal for them to do when they met up in business meetings like this. Junior was watching from his bar, while his lieutenants, Melanie and Milita Malachite, were watching this scene from another table. Meanwhile, Corey was at the bar, sipping on apple cider, hoping that this rather bothersome meeting would end. She needed to go and shop for furniture.

Thankfully, she had come up with an alias for herself, after visiting the Vale library and looking in a book for naming your child. She ended up going by the alias Noire Monochrome, which somewhat connected to her zebra mask. With a sigh, she wondered what the others were doing, while she was stuck in this boring assignment...

 **Bullhead Airfield**

"So you say you want to be a Bullhead pilot? Well, you need to take the written test, then practice for a few months before taking the real test... of course, there is a fee of nine hundred lien, but you can pay it, correct?" Ash nodded and forked over his nine hundred lien, and sighed. He sincerely wished that the fee wasn't this expensive, but it would be worth it; after this, the group could manage to get new modes of transportation, since Bullheads were a good option in this city. Even though they did buy a van, it wasn't going to be a good enough get away vehicle when it came down to it. No, a Bullhead would help even more, being able to lift off easier and get away without any difficulties seemed nice... if it weren't for the fact that Hunters carried around a whole bunch of guns that looked like they could take down Bullheads.

But honestly, they were going to be taking down criminals, not Hunters from Beacon. With that, he started to write out his information on the form that was just handed to him, and wondered how the contest that Mark was in was going out...

 **Ye Olde Dust Shoppe**

"A pleasure to meet you, Professor Ozpin and Ms. Glynda Goodwitch!" Mark earnestly shook both of these guys hands, these guys were celebrities in their own right. Ozpin was well known for being the headmaster of Beacon, the highest caliber Hunter academy in all of Remnant. Glynda Goodwitch was a famous Huntress and assistant to Ozpin, granting her high status within the ranks of Hunters themselves. If those two had arrived to help judge the contest, then Mark instantly put in the ties and figured out this was one way they scouted for new talent. After all, not everyone could make their own weapons. Meanwhile, there was a large group of people starting to come to the entire contest, to spectate and to enter. He saw a young girl with black and red hair stare at the poster, then pout. A bright blonde girl rubbed this young child's head and took her to the spectator area, and Mark could somewhat tell that the young child was interested in joining the competition. Shame it was only for fourteen to sixteen years of age, it would've had much more contestants. Currently there were around eleven, which did make it interesting...

Nevertheless, an shot went out, and the eleven contestants scrambled around, quickly trying to get parts and materials needed to create their own weapons. Each of the children grabbed a large pile of them and got to work at one of the workbenches laid out for them, putting these parts together at a rather quick pace. Mark looked at the judges, hoping to see if any of them were reacting to this like he was. The shopkeeper was somewhat impressed, while Glynda and Ozpin did not seem that impressed. Glynda was typing things into her own built in Scroll, which was rather large and different than the one he used. Ozpin would not let go of his coffee mug, and he took small sips of it while watching the spectacle, but Mark could tell by Ozpin's gaze that he was distracted by something else. Either that or both of them weren't very impressed by the movement of these children. Nevertheless, it was fun to watch after all.

After a good few minutes, the time stopped, and every single contestant stopped building what they had in their hands. They were now to come forward with their invention and show it off to the judges, and demonstrate how it works. Mark was interested in this part, he couldn't wait to see what kind of cool weapons they made. Although, he couldn't stop but wonder what the jobless Tony was doing right now...

 **The Streets of Vale**

Tony sighed as he walked through the streets, bored out of his mind. He had gone out with some lien to actually obtain some furniture for him and his friends, which were basically some tables, chairs, and a fridge. He had already gotten those things, and the shipment was to arrive within a week. Now he was utterly bored, and he didn't want to go home, there was nothing to do there. He had ended up just exploring the entire city of Vale, walking around and figuring out what there was for sale and what would interest him. He could still see that the alley way where the murders had all happened had been cleaned out, but there was still a strong smell of blood whenever he got near it... it only helped to give him a bit more of a blood lust, and he sincerely hoped that Corey would give them some criminal hideout addresses soon, he was bored. He started walking into alley ways, simply because he got bored. That was when he happened to stumble upon a group of delinquents hanging out in the deep parts of a random alley.

There were seven of these delinquents, and they were armed with some stupid weapons, notably their fists. They were cracking jokes and talking about girls. All of that bored Tony, maybe it was time to start a street fight... then he realized he had no mask. He sighed and decided not to fight these poor kids, they probably weren't worth his time. As he started to walk out the alleyway, he was wondering how Mark was doing with all the stuff he had...

 **Weapon Contest, Ye Olde Dust Shoppe**

"And the winner for this contest is Fuchsia Adz, congratulations! You receive this five hundred lien award, with a year subscription of _Weapons Magazine_. Toledo had taken the time to create a flamethrower/axe combination weapon, earning the award. The axe had the flamethrower attached to the top, allowing it to have the flames shoot out once the person aimed it, allowing for a 'stab' function to the axe. Second place went to Toledo Cyan, who had created a transformable broad sword that could act like a boomerang. Not only that, the sword could be shot from its handle, allowing it to then bend into a boomerang shape, allowing it to return back and then rest onto the handle. However, this got second place primarily due to how dangerous the weapon could be to the wielder, and how difficult it actually was to use. Third place went to Plum Agincourt, who created a sword that could shoot revolver rounds. The sword would split in the middle and reveal a barrel, which would then allow the person to shoot out with. The problem with this was the splitting time, it split in around six seconds, and the barrel came out within two, clocking in at eight seconds for utilization. Not only that, but the split made the stabbing motion completely useless, and to boot, it took around two seconds to cock and load another bullet.

Still, these three weapons were pretty good, and Mark thought everyone's weapon were pretty cool. However, that was the end of that contest, and he was glad, he had been able to learn more about how people made their own weapons. With that, a large swarm of spectators and contestants left, getting their awards and leaving. The few that stayed stuck around to shop inside the store, hoping to find some Dust or weapon parts that they could find useful in the long run. Mark sighed and put his hands to his hips, it was time to dismantle to workbenches and all of the structures, then put them all back into the store. He hoped that this wouldn't take a long time, he needed a massage right about now too...

"Professor Ozpin, I suppose we have found some useful talents in crafting weapons... but in terms of usage, we still have to agree that they are rather behind on them." Ozpin nodded at Glynda's statement, he had to agree. They had left the scene minutes ago, and they were now in the process of actually going through Vale and searching for possible Grimm invasion. Team MRON had volunteered to help, and they have been, having scoured a good bit of the city around the murder site, but no luck. The hunter team couldn't find anything worth noting, and so far, that was being backed up; Ozpin and Glynda had not encountered anything that seemed suspicious to them. This entire scenario was getting frustrating, the fact alone that they could not simply find answers to this alley way massacre was getting on their nerves.

Was it the White Fang that had done this, and was he simply refusing to believe that? Ozpin didn't even know anymore, but he was glad that the Vale Council had gotten more lenient on their treatment of the faunus, and have begun to investigate White Fang matters... well, not very efficiently, but they were still trying. Meanwhile, Ozpin was beginning to question whether or not he was doing the right thing after all. Was he? He couldn't even know, and it did seem like he was wasting resources at this point. With a sigh, he told team MRON that they were now open to return back to their dorms after a break, they did deserve a free relaxing point after searching Vale city for the infestations. Ozpin simply checked off the new Grimm strain thought, that had now been completely debunked. With that, he had to think long and hard, and investigate even more on these crimes. Vale was not in a somewhat good spot, with the crime rates going out the charts. The VPD and the news reports stated it was a gang war between the Wicket and Warrick family... yet it was an outright slaughter for the Warrick family. Ozpin was shocked by how much carnage was caused by this, panic had set in for certain citizens. Not only that, but some of these murders were outright suspicious. While each hideout had a large amount of deaths for the Warrick family... there seemed to be little to no casualties for the Wicket Family. Ozpin knew that these two families were on equal pegs of power, he had been monitoring their activity for a long time. What he couldn't understand was the Wicket's family sudden advancement in power, and utter annihilation.. this was something he was going to request the VPD to look into as well. He couldn't get his students all ruffled up in a war between criminals.

Ozpin sighed as he rose a hand to his forehead. He needed to get some rest now, he hadn't been able to rest well in a few days. Today, he would try to get some rest, and not think about the two murders. As troubling as they were, he needed to focus on the school year and how it was slowly coming to a close. He prayed that something bad would not occur while he was taking the time to remove himself from this entire fiasco... he was somewhat wrong.

 **Junior's Club**

Cerulean and Garnet had finally come to favorable peace terms: Cerulean would get the land and operations he had taken over, and Garnet will pay reparations. In return, the Wicket family would not try to hunt down Carmine... and they will help the Warricks break an important someone out of prison. The two shook hands, and Corey was finally glad that they were done. With that, she stretched, and looked at the time. It was time for her to go now, despite the fact that the club was starting to open soon. She stepped out, waving goodbye to Junior and the Malachite twins. With that, she walked back home, hoping that Tony had gotten the furniture today. She sincerely did not want to eat food off the floor again.

* * *

And that was the sixteenth installment of Hotline RWBY! The 1,000 views special is really late... I'm trying my best, I promise. In the meantime, I am working on releasing these chapters a day. Sorry for the short chapter, this was rather frustrating to write primarily because I had no clue what it should be on... I'm also testing out different ways for the author's note to be, and I've ran out of fanfictions to recommend. But, thank you all for reading, and I hoped you enjoy. Please favorite, follow, review, and recommend if you sincerely enjoy this story, it would mean a lot to me. And as always, enjoy hurting people.

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Hey, she did, and she's proud of that... Although her friends are not as happy, they wanted a piece of that action... But it will be a definite name change for The Deviant when it goes to Alpha years, it's obviously going to be much different in terms of appearance, size, and mentality. See you soon mate!


	17. Scene 5: Butcher

RemnusPast here with the seventeenth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! If you guys caught a cameo of Yang and Ruby in the last chapter, then congratulations for catching that! Anyways, enough talk, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Unfortunately for Corey, when she arrived home, she came to bad news straight away: the tables and the chairs were going to arrive next week, forcing them to eat on the floor AGAIN. Everyone groaned, they didn't want to be stuck eating off the stupid floor. They began to bicker, whether or not to eat pizza, take out, or just go eat at a restaurant. In the end, they opted for take out, and ordered some chicken stir fry and beef noodles. Corey, Ash, and Mark got the chicken stir fry, while Tony and Alex got the beef noodles. And in the end, they all just sat on the hard, wooden floor, eating their noodles with forks that came with the take out. They all sincerely wished they could have gotten some pillows, the floor hurt their butts.

After their meal, everyone went to their respective rooms, did the normal evening routine, which involved brushing their teeth, and then went to sleep. Tony growled as he tried to get comfortable on his hard mattress, it was always a challenge to find that one soft spot on the stupid mattress. True, these cushions were cheap, and he should have expected that. However, since they were going to get a lot of lien soon, that meant that they may be able to finally get better mattresses. Thank goodness, it felt like his back was starting to get worse every night. Thankfully, he and Alex were going to go out to get stuff to actually make living in this place easier. It wasn't that the home wasn't bad, oh no, it was actually pretty roomy and quite nice, it was just that it was pretty much empty. They only had mattresses, and that was all for furniture. Nevertheless, they were going to expand the home in a matter of either days or weeks, and that was good...

Then Tony finally found the soft spot in the mattress. Thankfully, he had gotten tired from moving around, and was slowly starting to drift off to sleep. With that, he closed his eyes, and started to dream about the past... About his military mission in Hawaii.

* * *

 **Honolulu, Hawaii, two months after first mission.**

Tony was sipping on the beer that the mess hall had. He wanted to savor the cold beer, but knew he had to drink it quick; the heat in this place made the beer somewhat lukewarm after a time period of mere minutes. That was one reason why he hated this shithole, he couldn't even have a good cold beer in peace. No, he had to chug it down quickly to avoid the beer from tasting like absolute piss. But then again, he was thankful to get free beer, he couldn't even taste this delicious drink when he was back in Miami. He didn't have any money, and to boot, he was homeless as well. Oh well, that was changing right now, after all.

He was with his squad, Corey, Alex, Ash, and Mark. Corey was sitting down on the stool, munching on some vegetarian pizza, Ash was fidgeting with some kind of gadget, Mark was yawning and drinking one of the beers, and Alex was smoking a cigarette. They were waiting on orders from their superior, and they were itching for a good fight. After a few minutes and two beers, the commander walked right into the mess hall, and signaled for the five to follow him. They were going to get their debriefing, from the looks of things. With that, everyone got up and walked towards the commander, ready to receive their orders...

 **Enemy Compound**

The five friends were hiding in the jungle, staring right at the enemy location. This building had only one story, but it did have a helicopter on the outside, indicating that this place was going to be well defended. They could already count around six people on the premise, carrying AK-47s and shotguns, looking tense. They couldn't just rush down and open fire, they needed a strategy... which was pretty hard, considering how there were small holes in the wall. All of them could see some barrels that were coming out of those holes, and they knew that the enemy inside the building were hunkered down. They were armed with their respective weapons, though Tony now had a pistol on him. Even though he never used it, and everyone present doubted he'd use it, he was forced to carry it around by orders of his superior. He couldn't do anything about it really, it was something he was stuck with.

This time, they decided not to squabble about the plan of action, and decided to come up with a combined strategy. In the end, Tony and Ash collaborated to come up with a strategy, this time hoping it would work. Mark would open fire with his machine gun in the jungle, and once he had their attention, he would back off. As soon as he opened fire, Corey and Alex will charge in from the side, taking down any enemies and hopefully getting to the side entrance. That left Ash and Tony, who would enter the back entrance and take out everyone on the side. Mark had to shoot down everyone at the front, then lure any reinforcements towards the jungle, where he would obviously finish them off.

The plan was set in stone, and everyone went off to their assigned soon as Tony got to his area, he could see Mark preparing to open fire. With one motion from Ash, Mark proceeded to open fire with his machine gun, spraying bullets on the Ruskie fucks that guarded the entrance. Each of the guards that were guarding the area went down, blood pouring out of the many holes in their bodies. The barrels quickly withdrew, and then they could all hear some Russian being spoken. As soon as a number of Ruskies ran out the entrance door, they were all mowed down by Mark's heavy machine gun. Tony could see Corey and Alex rush at the side of the entrance, firing at the guards that were probably there, then disappear into the building. Tony and Ash then ran towards the back entrance, which had four guards. With his pistol, Ash was able to take out these four guards with ease, using up half of his magazine. Tony kicked down the door and rushed in, fists at ready.

There were around five guards, and they were all aiming at the door to their side. All of them swiftly turned towards the back door being broken, but failed to be ready for what was about to happen. Tony's right fist collided with one of the Russians, causing the man's face to concave inward, breaking his face and causing him to get back. Ash proceeded to pop out the doorway and give supporting fire, shooting down two Ruskies. This was too much for the two last ones, they began to open fire blindly, screaming. They managed to only get a few shots out before being silenced by the fire of a M-16 assault rifle. Tony turned, to see Corey standing in the doorway, the barrel of the sleek black assault rifle smoking. They both nodded and entered the main room, where there were around three Russian soldiers still alive, huddled in a corner and crying. There were two other Ruskies hidden, and when Corey popped out of the doorway, both rushed at her with a machete. Before Tony could react, Corey had filled one with bullets, and dodged the other Russian's swipe. Tony then whacked the last Russian in the throat, causing the man's Adam Apple to go back and start choking him. Corey then stared at the three Russians that were sitting in a corner, then walked up to them with Tony. Alex entered the room finally, and followed the two, with dead intent in her eyes.

Before one of the Russians could get away, Corey had grabbed one by the leg, and started to drag him towards the middle of the room, where Alex and Tony were prepping their weapons. Before the person could attempt to crawl away, Tony had stomped onto the person's kneecap, feeling quite relieved by the great crunching noise that came with it. Alex began to use her shotgun as a bludgeoning tool, whacking the guy's head over and over again. Tony began to stomp all over the person, crunching noises following with it, and the guy's head had become a fountain of blood and skull bits, all the while having teeth fly all over the place. Corey had dragged the second person away, who had been grasping the floor with dead intent. The guy began to scream for help and started to yelp something in Russian, all before Corey pulled out her combat knife and thrust it right into the guy's back. The guy screamed, and Corey began to stomp on the knife, intent on driving it down further. At this point, he was gurgling and foaming at the mouth, his eyes slowly turning backwards. The last person had pissed his pants and was starting to try to crawl away, hoping to get by unnoticed... until Ash walked right out of a doorway and noticed the person trying to get away.

The poor Russian boy yelled and started to clamber away, only to bump right into Mark. Mark grabbed the guy by the shoulders and held him up, all ready for Ash to beat up. Ash nodded and pulled out a combat knife, and then started to shank the boy in the stomach. "That's what you get, you fucking Commie, for invading our land!" While Ash yelled this, he had stabbed the Russian in the chest region around twelve times, and there was blood and foam coming from the boy's mouth. Ash then stabbed the boy in the stomach, and began to pull horizontally, intent on causing the Russian pain beyond belief. The boy started to gurgle and scream at the same time as the knife started to cut horizontally, his intestines slowly slipping out of the large gash made in his chest.

All at the same time, the boy that Corey had been stomping on had died, the knife gone completely through his body and stabbed the floor, and the boy that Tony and Alex had been butchering was dead. The poor person had broken bones all over his body, and his head was nothing more than a pile of skull bits, skin, muscle, and blood. Corey had already begun to attempt to pull out her knife from the floor, and Mark let go of the disemboweled Russian. They all stared at each other and nodded, they felt rather pleasant after that experience. They had gotten rid of some of their rage on these guys, and they were starting to calm down a good bit. With that, they started to walk back to camp, ready to report their success to their superior. As they walked on, they stepped on puddles of blood and brain bits, giving their boot soles a brownish-red color. It was a long walk back to camp, they would all say.

* * *

Corey blinked her eyes and yawned while she stretched. As soon as she got up, she started to crack her back, and decided to do a few stretches and work out a little bit. Minutes later, and she was drenched in sweat, with her clothes nearly drenched. She went off to shower, and a few minutes after her shower, she was sitting on the kitchen floor, drinking a can of _StrawFree._ As much as she'd like water, none of them had any actual good cups yet, and they had been eating out or eating pizza the entire time they moved into the house. It wasn't that they were too lazy to cook, god no, it was just that they didn't have any utensils yet. Alex and Tony were to go out today to get them, since there were still some lien left after the furniture buy. She was starting to sincerely wish they had gotten chairs and tables yesterday when her Scroll rang. When she looked at her Scroll, she noticed that Junior had sent her a message, and it was titled Urgent as well.

She had been somewhat forced to give Junior her Scroll number, for business reasons, and the Malachite twins had gotten it from Junior. Ever since those two had gotten her number, they had been messaging her about things they had been doing, such as going out and shopping, meeting with friends, and other activities. They invited Corey to come sometimes, and she did come. She did like some experiences, though there were some that went out of control. She was not going to mention the drunk shopping incident. Not at all.

She opened the message, and then looked at its content. The message, despite being concise and simple, seemed to speak a lot to Corey. It read, "Noire, Wickets and Warricks want to hire you to help jailbreak the associate. They are willing to pay you one hundred forty five thousand lien for the job, are you up for it? Message me back your reply immediately, they're in the process of making plans." Corey sighed as she read the message, it was a lot of lien... but at the same time, she was taking down a pretty secured prison. There were androids, numerous guards, and apparently two hunters that were guarding that prison. They did not want anyone to escape, and the protocols they put in showed that. Despite this, she and her friends were in a large need for lien... Without anything to waste, she messaged Junior 'Yes' and started to put on her uniform, shaking her head as she did so. She didn't expect herself to be with Junior next year, that would be when she'd be able to get a better job. Even though this one had very good pay, she didn't plan to be a criminal for the rest of her life. She had gotten the lien she and her friends needed to get situated, she had gotten addresses of the Wicket and Warrick family hideouts, and she was almost out. All she needed to do was this last money grab, and she could call it quits... "If only if it was that simple..." thought Corey, as she started to leave the house and walk towards the club.

* * *

And that was the seventeenth installment of Hotline RWBY! Yah, this chapter was a bit hard to do, considering the fact that I had no idea what the plot of this chapter would be... By the way, if you feel disgusted by this chapter... er, lame excuse on my part, but it was rated M... ahaha... don't go and mob me with pitchforks and torches please... Anyways, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter of Hotline RWBY, and favorite, follow, review, and recommend! I want this to kickstart even more Hotline Miami fanfictions, there needs to be more in my opinion. See you next tommorow, and as always, enjoy hurting people!

To these fantastic reviewers:

 **mastermind:** Well... Corey would rather like to limit how much time she has to be with Junior's gang. She's getting information about different criminal hideouts, which she relays to her friends for obvious reasons. While the killings that her friends are doing are being labeled as gang violence, it's not going to be hid under the radar forever. Right now? Team RWBY isn't exactly well known about the things that are going on. I think that Yang's at Signal Academy, and Ruby isn't old enough to enter that academy yet. Blake is still with the White Fang, and Weiss is still at the Schnee Corps, and none of them are at Beacon yet. Keep in mind, team RWBY will actually move out and act when they are of age and these things escalate, but for now? They can't do much. I hope to see you review again!

 **Aquas1998:** Hello again! I see you noticed the Ruby and Yang sneak in there, nice catch! There is a relationship between the Malachite Twins and Corey. The Twins respect Corey, since she's shown to be pretty good at her job, not to mention ruthless... at the same time, they view her as rivals, they don't want her getting too cozy with Junior. Corey just sees them as acquantinces, she doesn't find a need to compete with them. And sadly, it's not Roman Torchwick they are breaking out. See you soon!


	18. Scene 6: Break Out

Hey guys, RemnusPast here, with the eighteenth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you at the end of this chapter.

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Junior's Club**

Corey (Noire), Indigo, Currant, Cerulean, Junior, the Malachite Twins, and Garnet were in the back, all surrounding a large round table. On top of the round table was a blueprint of the prison, which was nicknamed _Shrouded Gates_. The place was massive, but thankfully, with some bribery and inside people, they did get patrols down along with the blueprint. On the blueprint of the prison were numerous marks, indicating normal patrolmen paths, the places where security systems, alarms, and cameras were, and other points of interests. While these were all marked in yellow, the hunters positions were all marked in red, and each robot location were marked in blue. The group had a list of what kind of robots were actually assigned in the facility, which were thirty five AK-130s and two spider drones. They knew even with all their resources, charging in was going to be absolutely stupid, so they had to do this with stealth.

Thankfully, they did have some info on the hunters, but it wasn't much. Olive Umbra and Gray Custos, the two hunters assigned to the area, were very skilled, to say the least. Their track records had listed them responsible for helping bring down three attempted riots, and stopping several White Fang breakout attempts. These two were armed with a sniper battle axe, and a Tommy gun chainsaw. The group knew that if they tried to do a full on charge, these two hunters would be able to take them out quickly, and efficiently as well. Not only that, but the hunters would have AK-130s reinforcing them, so it was absolutely necessary to shut down every security system the prison had first. After that, they would pick off the AK-130s one by one, leaving the security guards for last. The guards weren't armed with military weapon, rather, they were equipped with batons, revolvers, and shotguns for safety. That made the guards easier to take down, considering the fact that they had weak aura.

They then accounted for each infiltrator's weapon and semblance. Indigo carried around revolver knives, which were all loaded with different Dust cartridges, and her semblance was the ability to copy others semblances for that time only, allowing her to counter the enemy if she went one on one. Currant's weapon was a classic, a basic scimitar. However, his semblance made up for that, which allowed him to create clones that could easily move and attack with their own strategy... as long as he had the Dust to make them. He did carry around twelve different cartridges of Dust. He never knew when he had to use a different Dust clone at any time. When they came to Corey, they realized how squishy she actually was. No semblance that she knew of, no primary weapon that she was used to, rather, she was more of a kill and steal person. Not only that, but they learned that she basically had little to no aura, making everyone's opinion of her combat style change a lot. If she managed to unlock her aura... she would be a person to be worried about. She didn't have her aura unlocked yet, so they couldn't use that advantage.

The plan was formulated and set in stone. Indigo, Corey, and Currant will enter by the side entrances after one of them manages to get it open silently. They will then split up, Corey heading to the security room to disable every alarm, camera, and to take out any footage there was. While she did that, Indigo and Currant had to move out and take out the AK-130s that patrolled the prison, which numbered around twenty nine. After that, they will go and unlock the door to the associate's cell, who happened to be Aureus Porte-Clefs, the man who happened to be able to keep the Warrick and Wicket family relationships well, at least before he got arrested. After they broke out Aureus, they would proceed to leave the facility, where they will receive their escape vehicle. Of course, they always had a back up plan.

If the stealth approach failed for any apparent reason, they will unleash a full prison break, unlocking and releasing every inmate inside the prison. That will make any guard and security droid overwhelmed at attempting to cease the riot, and the hunters would be forced to move out. They would then have to take out any prison security, locate Aureus, and escape, taking down any inmate that happened to get in their path. After they got Aureus, they had to evacuate quickly, before any Beacon hunters arrived on the spot. With that, the plan was set down, and the three left, getting ready to head to the prison.

* * *

 **Transport Vehicle, on the way to Shrouded Gates, Night time  
**

"So Indigo, how's working with Cerulean? You sure you don't want to join up with the Warricks? It's kind of fun." Indigo simply scoffed as she folded, not having any good cards at the moment. Right now, she, Currant, and Corey were playing a small game of poker, for thirty lien total. It wasn't much, but at least she was winning, Corey was nearly broke and Currant was following behind her. "Yah yah, join the losing side. At least with the Wickets, I get to have fun." Currant just glared at her while Corey took the pot, which was only twelve chips, and started to shuffle. The ride was going to be long, and Indigo sincerely wished that they could play something else, poker was not her kind of game. At least she was winning, but still, she would rather play something else.

Corey passed out the next hand, and looked at her cards. She had a Two of Spades and a Four of Hearts, it wasn't a good starting hand at all. She folded, and Currant followed suit. "Hey Noire, I gotta ask... you look like someone who could have easily gotten into Beacon, why didn't you join up with the hunters? Not good enough or something?" She sighed and said that she wasn't good enough, and then passed the deck to Indigo, who began to shuffle and deal again. She got an Ace of Spades and a Queen of Clubs. Something she could work with, at least. She called, and everyone else called as well. Indigo began to deal the flop, which showed an Ace of Hearts, a King of Clubs, and a Jack of Spades. She noticed that Currant swore under his breath, most likely bad cards. Unfortunately for him, everyone noticed, and Indigo raised the pot by sixteen chips, which was basically the chips Corey and Currant had. Currant folded, and Corey called, she had a good felling about this hand. The turn came, and it revealed an Ace of Diamonds, which made Corey smile, she had a good hand. Finally the river, and it showed a Four of Hearts. With that, Corey showed her hands; she had three of a kind. Indigo beat her, she actually had a full house, three aces and two kings. With that, Corey was out of the game, and while Indigo went to take the chips, the van stopped quickly.

"Okay, we're here, time to get ready back there!" The words of the driver got everyone to start piling out of the van, with Indigo twenty lien richer, while Currant and Corey were missing ten lien. They were dropped out right outside the prison, and they could see the barbed fence in place, in order to deter any intruders from entering. Thankfully, there were a bag of tools in the van, and they were all equipped with some headsets for communication. Currant grabbed the bag of tools, he was more suited with the tool usage.. They began to sneak their way to the fence, avoiding any security patrols lurking around the area. When they reached the fence, Currant reached into the tool bag and took out some wire cutters, then started to cut the fence open. After numerous clips, he managed to create a hole large enough for everyone to go through, one by one. As soon as they went past the fence, they moved towards the side entrance, keeping a sharp eye for any patrols that may have spotted them. They couldn't alert the facility this early.

They got to the side entrance, and Currant pulled out some lock picks out the bag, and began to pick the door lock. At the same time, Indigo and Corey kept a look out, Corey leaning and watching the left, with Indigo copying Corey's action. After a few minutes, the door was unlocked, and they walked inside, quietly closing the door once they got inside. Corey went to the left, while Indigo began to climb the walls. Currant on the other hand decided to crouch walk around, making sure he wasn't spotted by any guards, cameras, or androids. He looked up and noticed Indigo latched onto the roof, and she appeared to be using some special climbing gloves to achieve this. He shook his head, he saw that entire act as somewhat crazy. He then began to sneak around, hoping to find some robots to destroy. He needed to get his mind off that crazy stunt.

Corey had managed to locate the security room, and she was on her way there right now. When she entered the hallway to the security room, she stopped. She peeked around the corner, and found two security guards there, both with shotguns and laughing about something that went on in the prison. She needed to be careful, but at the same time, she sincerely wished she had a pistol so that she could take these guys out quickly. She decided the best plan of action was to lure them towards her, where she could take them out easily. She then whacked the wall as hard as she could, then nearly cursed loudly when she did. She accidentally used a lot of force when punching the wall, and while she did make a lot of noise, it hurt her left hand considerably. The two guards began to walk towards her area, and no doubt they had their shotguns at ready. As soon as she saw the barrel of a shotgun appear near the wall, she grabbed it and raised it up, kicking the guy back as she did. The other guard swiftly aimed at her, but got clubbed by the shotgun on the side of his head. As the guard went down, knocked unconscious by the blow, the other guard started to get up, before a swift whack from the butt of the gun ceased his actions. With that, Corey started to walk towards the security room, making sure her steps made no noise.

When she got to the door, she pressed her ear against it, hoping to hear how many people there were inside. She could hear four people talking, but she could guess there were more than that in the room. With that, she gingerly opened the door, hoping that she didn't alert anyone. She peeked inside, and found six people, three armed with revolvers, and three with batons. With that, she silently aimed the shotgun at one of the revolver men, and fired. The person flew back, with pellets implanted into his stomach. Before the other five could react, Corey kicked open the door and rushed at one of the men, whacking him hard with the shotgun. The revolver men proceeded to open fire, and Corey rolled towards them, avoiding their shots. The two ran out of bullets, but the other baton men were rushing Corey. She acted fast, shooting down both of the revolver men, before rolling back to avoid the swing of a baton. Two shots, and both went down. She turned towards the main computer and proceeded to shut down the alarms and the security system. She noticed a large red button that indicated the opening of all cell doors... in an event of a fire. She left it alone, there wasn't any need to actually incite panic mode. She took the tape out of the camera recording system, she couldn't have any evidence of what was going on...

Indigo sighed as she destroyed another AK-130 robot. She had already disabled nineteen of them, and there were probably sixteen left. Before she could move out and take out any more, she spotted Currant taking out one droid, and he did a thumbs up to her. "How many of those AKs did you take out, Currant?" Currant smiled and then replied, "Took out fifteen of them... meaning there's one left. One more to go, and then we can go locate where Aureus is." Indigo nodded, the plan was going perfect so far. They had received word a while ago that Noire had disabled the alarms, meaning all they had to do was to find the person of interest, and get him out of there. That was when she could hear commotion over Noire's side, and then loud sirens blaring, as all the cell doors began to open up. She quickly climbed back to the ceiling, and watched as the prisoners swarmed out, attacking the guards at sight. While the guards did have weapons, and were taking down some prisoners easily, they were being overwhelmed in terms of number. Indigo spotted the last AK-130 attempt to take down the prisoners, only to be shut down by numerous prisoners, who began to dismantle the robot. She wanted answers why this was going on.

"Hey Noire, what the Grimm! Why did you unlock all the cell doors!" Corey didn't answer, she was too busy trying to avoid the bullets that were coming from the hallway. Corey spoke into the headset, all the while avoiding the fire that was coming her way."I was spotted, that's why! They alerted their buddies, so the Hunters will have to be distracted!" Corey hunkered down, she did NOT need this right now. She needed to find a way to solve this, and fast.

 **Beacon Academy**

Ozpin's scroll lit up in a red color and started to blare out loudly, indicating that something was wrong. Ozpin quickly took the scroll up, and widened his eyes at the message. "Alert, prison being invaded. No idea who invaders are. Going in to stop riot caused. Need Hunter back up immediately! -Gray" As he read the message, he alerted Glynda and two four year teams to get to _Shrouded Gates_ immediately. If this was another White Fang attempt, they have gotten even more sneaky. He sighed as he leaned back into his chair, things have been chaotic during this month. He could only hope this operation would go down simply.

 **Shrouded Gates, Cell Block B**

Roman Torchwick growled as he was woken up by the loud, blaring alarms. He had been incarcerated for around three months, he didn't need this crap. He was surprised when he saw the cell doors open up, he honestly didn't expect a jailbreak to occur. With that, he rushed out of his cell, and watched the mayhem. There were prisoners beating guards into a bloody pulp, and there were several prisoners getting shot down by prison guards. Right now, he wasn't interested in helping his fellow cellmates, he was interested in getting the hell out. With that, he began to run, towards where he knew the guard's locker room was. If anything, he needed to disguise as a guard, it would be much easier to get away from this dump. He didn't want to stay around when the Hunters came and made the place an inferno, either...

 **Cell Block C**

"All right, I found Aureus! I'm getting him out now!" Currant was escorting Aureus, guiding him towards the side entrance that they had unlocked in order to escape from this place. It had descended into madness already, and Indigo was watching him from the ceiling. From the way that Noire spoke, she was stuck in a bad situation in the security room, and right now, their main objective was to get the hell out of here. That was when a large number of prisoners went flying into the air, and Currant turned around, and noticed that Olive had arrived. The hunter was carrying that sniper battle axe, and he was looking very menacing. The prisoners all growled, and rushed at Olive, carrying batons, makeshift shanks, and guns. Before any of them could reach Olive, he had already shot down a large line of prisoners with a single bullet. Unfolding the sniper into a battle axe, he swung, using his semblance to create Dust based slashes in the air. The prisoners that came into contact with that slash got surrounded in ice, and were completely frozen. Currant gulped as Olive stared at him, finally recognizing who was one of the instigators. Olive started to walk towards Currant, but not before getting stopped by a person landing straight on him. Indigo immediately jumped back, doing a back flip in the process, and aimed her revolver knives at the hunter. Olive growled and got up weakly, that hit alone managed to get his aura down half way. "Get Aureus out of here now!" With those words, Currant nodded, and rushed to the side entrance, dragging the prisoner with him. The two stared at each other and circled around, weapons at ready. Then they charged.

Unfortunately for Currant, when he finally reached Cell Block A, which was where the side entrance was, all of the prisoners were groaning and on the floor, with some of them having blood leaking out of them. He looked forward and noticed the Hunter sitting on a pile of unconscious prisoners, holding a Tommy gun over his shoulder. This person was dressed in a long, grey coat, with a green cap. The person just stared right at Currant and smiled, then aimed his Tommy gun at him. Before he could open fire, Corey tackled him, causing him to misfire and shoot blindly. As Gray was pushed to the side, Currant took the opportunity and proceeded to run out the side entrance, with Aureus at his side.

Gray growled as he saw the two get away, he would take them down later when he got this person. Upon his first impression, the person was a normal thug, wearing red shades, a baggy tuxedo and exercise dress shoes, which he couldn't possibly believe existed. Gray could notice that this person's aura was unlocked, and wasn't even close to usable. However, this person had a good bit of blood coated on his outfit, and was carrying a revolver and a baton. This person was not a joke, nor something to be underestimated. He had to take this person down fast, he couldn't let a single prisoner get away. That was his duty as a Hunter, and he was sworn to keep his vow. With that, Gray aimed the Tommy gun at the person in front of him, and proceeded to open fire...

Indigo dodged another sniper round, and returned fire with her revolvers, nailing the guy in the chest multiple times. Olive growled while he chambered a new round, this battle was not going well for him. He had hit the girl twice with the sniper rounds, but she didn't go down, rather, she was still up. What was worse was the fact that the girl's slashes were identical to his, whereupon she utilized Dust slashes. He had dropped a container of fire Dust when he got jumped upon, was that her semblance? Was her semblance exactly like his, to think that he was in a bad position in which he was forced to fight a copy of himself... except more agile and more random. He cursed as he took another fire Dust slash, his aura levels were already at a red level. He had to get out now, otherwise he wouldn't be able to make it.

Currant had just dumped Aureus into the van, when he noticed three Bullheads flying in the air. He just watched as the Bullhead dropped off nine people onto the roof of the prison, and watched as they all gradually got inside the facility. He turned on his communication device, and alerted Indigo and Noire of the incoming back up. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Heads up guys, we've got Hunters on the way!" Corey sighed as she hid under the rock, praying that the Hunters hit Cell Block D, E, F, anywhere that wasn't A, B, or C. If they got into either one of those, she highly doubted that she and Indigo were going to get out easily. She quickly jumped out of cover to shoot the Hunter in the stomach six times, cursing his aura. If he hadn't had his stupid aura, he'd be down already. Not to mention the fact that this guy hadn't revealed his semblance yet... things were going a bit bad at this rate. Gray could only feel rather pissed off, he wasn't expecting this to become a battle of attrition. He still thought it was a bit off when he had sprayed the woman's rolling body numerous times, yet none of the bullets hit her. Still, he hadn't found a need to take out his chainsaw, nor activate his semblance at all yet. With that, he received a message on his Scroll, but he couldn't check it out now. He had this intruder to deal with, and he transformed his Tommy gun into a chainsaw. It was time to get up and personal.

 **Outside Shrouded Gates**

"Well then, whoever committed that jailbreak, I honestly must say, I thank them!" Roman began to stretch himself out, he had managed to sneak into the evidence room with his guard disguise and get his clothes, along with Melodic Cudgel. Sadly, his clothes had been ruined and dirtied, but hey, he knew some very good cleaners in Vale. With that, he began to walk towards Vale, twirling his cane as he did,strongly wishing he had a good cigar on him. All the guards had were cigarettes, and he would be damned if he was going to stoop that low. He did manage to steal a good bit of lien off the guards, that was going to help him somewhat. And it didn't matter anyways, he could steal more lien off the pedestrians in Vale. Roman started to whistle a happy tune as he walked on, glad that he had been able to escape prison so easily, and to boot, he didn't need to lift a single finger to help.

 **Cell Block F**

Glynda casually swept away all the prisoners with her energy blasts, she had no time to spare with the escapees. For now, she had to help restore order to the prison, and tat meant taking out all of the prisoners for now. While some brave prisoners rushed at her, they were put down by flying tables, chairs, and other objects that were launched by Glynda. A few minutes later, and all of the prisoners were subdued, and mostly unconscious. With that, she sighed as she started to walk towards Cell Block E, hoping that the two four year teams inside would be able to take down the prisoners. Thankfully, Ozpin had chosen the correct teams for this operation, as the two hunter teams were busy cleaning up, throwing the prisoners into their cells and closing the doors forcefully. They turned to Glynda and nodded, and from the noises coming from Cell Block D, the spider drones were having an easy time taking down the rioting prisoners... although, that meant they had to get to Cell Block C as soon as possible.

With that, they entered Cell Block D, and noticed that only one spider drone was left, and was currently getting destroyed by a swarm of prisoners. With no hesitation, Glynda used the spider drone as a means of attack, using the nearly destroyed body to take out the rest of the prisoners, using it as a means of a bludgeoning tool. She manipulated the drone with her riding corp, using it as if it was a wand. Within two minutes, the rest of the prisoners were unconscious and moaning, and the nine proceeded to Cell Block C, and were surprised what they saw.

All the prisoners in the cell block were unconscious and injured, but that was not the issue. A girl wearing a blue tuxedo and an orange fedora was trying to catch her breath, and was standing over Olive's unconscious body. Olive's weapon had been flung all the way across the hall, and he was lying straight on his face, and did appear to be somewhat injured. When the doors had opened, the girl had immediately started to run away, leaving the cell block quicker than Glynda could stop her, and entering the next one. One of the hunter teams stayed to try to help Olive, and the other five rushed after the girl, intent on getting answers.

 **Cell Block A**

Corey was sitting down on the floor, trying to catch her breath. She had cuts over her body, as well as some burn marks. Not to mention the fact that her leg hurt a lot, she probably twisted it or pulled a muscle while trying to fight the hunter. Said hunter was laying on the ground, unconscious, with his chainsaw still roaring in action. She groaned as she started to try to pick herself up, and that was when Indigo burst through the door, trying to get away from something. "We've got to go Noire, incoming Hunters!" With that, Corey began to limp walk towards the side entrance, and fell, completely exhausted from the battle. Indigo didn't waste any time, she grabbed Corey and started to semi carry her out, muttering something about no one left behind. Thankfully for them, Cell Block B was heavily occupied by prisoners, who had let Indigo go through upon recognizing her as the person who had destroyed several AK-130s. At the same time, they would provide useful distraction for the Hunters, giving the two ample time to get away.

A few minutes later, and they had reached the van, and dumped themselves into the van, moaning and groaning. Corey had multiple cuts, bruises, and several burn marks on her, indicating she had a rough battle with this person. Indigo wasn't that well off either, she had several scratches on her, along with a bullet lodged in her upper arm. As the van started to drive away from the scene, Aureus proceeded to try to dig the sniper bullet out of Indigo, which had its power weakened severely by Indigo's numerous Dust slashes, a semblance that was stolen from the Hunter she fought. Corey went to sleep out of exhaustion, and Indigo started to yelp while Aureus tried to pull out the bullet. Currant was simply sitting and watching the scene, sincerely hoping that the Hunters would not follow them. Thankfully, they didn't, they were too busy trying to restore order back to the prison.

 **Shrouded Gates, Bright Daylight**

Glynda and the other students sighed in relief, as they finished cleaning up the prison. They had spent a good amount of time healing the guards, restarting all of the security systems, and getting the prisoners back to their cells. When they finished a headcount, they noticed that there were around several prisoners missing, and they knew that these prisoners had gotten away. What was worse was that the two hunters, Olive and Gray, had no recollection of the people they fought, which was probably due to memory loss. This was a conclusion made by Glynda upon noticing that both hunters had pretty large bumps on their heads, which could have cause a bit of head trauma, since they both had run out of aura. The two swore to hunt down the prisoners, and after a few minutes of persuasion, they decided to not leave their post. They had to stay, otherwise the entire prison might get another opportunity at a riot and strike again.

Glynda pulled out her Scroll and began to report the events to Ozpin, hoping that he would be able to pinpoint who the suspects of this were. Whoever they were, they were really good at stealth, considering the fact that they removed all the AK-130s out before the alarm. However, there appeared to be some differences, the guards who manned the security room were all dead, along with the guards that attempted to regain the room back. They were killed pretty brutally, and one of them had his head obliterated, along with broken bones all over his body. Upon seeing this, Glynda froze in recognition. That death was exactly like the one in Emerald Forest, and this was bad news. Did that mean that girl they saw earlier was the true murderer, the one who committed the alleyway murders and the Emerald Forest slaughter? No, she couldn't make rash judgements like this now, it wouldn't do any good. But she mentioned the body in her note to Ozpin, and attached a photo of the body as well. It was necessary for Ozpin to see this. She truly hoped that she was wrong, and that the murderer of both those crimes hadn't begun to raise the stakes and enact battles with strong security. If that was true, then it was possible that Beacon was the next target... That thought alone put Glynda on edge, and she waited for the Bullhead with the other students, trying to push the thought out of her mind. She knew that note about the murdered guard was going to keep Ozpin awake for a few nights now... She just hoped that he would be able to find out what was going on.

* * *

And that was the eighteenth installment of Hotline RWBY! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, and go ahead and write your thoughts or suggestions for the story in the reviews! I read all of them, don't worry! ... yah, 1,000 view special, ahaha... um... sorry to break my word, but I don't think I can make one at the rate of speed chapters I'm going, I ran out of ideas for that. I'm working on an one-shot that will be pretty dark, so warning there. But anyways, please review, favorite, follow, and recommend! We need more Hotline Miami stories, and maybe some more RWBY x Hotline Miami! The more competition, the better it is for me! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Time to respond to the reviews!

 **Aquas1998:** They'll be pretty beefy, keep in mind they're made of metal and can't feel any pain. I believe that it is stated that Penny is the only android capable of maintaining aura, and that's why she has emotions, so these robots will just follow orders blindly. And there is a difference: The hideout were thugs who weren't ready for an assault. The prison? It's absolutely ready for any riots or invasions, they have two hunters, security guards, and robots that patrol the place to protect it. Corey isn't going in by herself, she's going to have help... it's not going to be that easy. See you soon!


	19. Scene 7: Trauma

RemnusPast here, with the nineteenth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Dear goodness me, someone made another Hotline X RWBY crossover! OH BOY! You guys gotta go read it and check it out, it's very good! It's called **Hotline RWBY: Dementia of a Sociopath, by papern00b451**! Go out and read it today! But enough wait, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Junior's Club**

Corey groaned as she lay on the ground, with Indigo near her. The only two that actually sustained some injuries, they were trying to rest to recover their energy. Currant and the Malachite Twins were watching over them, trying to put bandages on them. Militia was applying some burn ointment on Corey, while Melanie was tending to Indigo's bullet wound. Currant was helping apply bandages to Corey and Indigo, making sure that the two were alright in terms of health. Meanwhile, Cerulean and Garnet were outside in the bar, drinking with Junior and Aureus. Cerulean had a bottle of some good apple whiskey, while Garnet had two bottles of honey ale next to him. Aureus had a glass of orange vodka, and Junior had a cocktail glass of lemon sunset in his hand. They were discussing business and ways to repair the ruined Warrick and Wicket relationship.

"So, Cerulean, you're saying that you started the war because Carmine ordered the wipe out of your new hideout?" Cerulean nodded at Aureus' words, he knew that the diplomat would be able to figure out a better solution than the one listed. The peace they had put out wasn't exactly favorable for anyone, and they were currently trying to figure out a truce that would be favorable for both sides. Aureus sat and started to ponder, sipping his orange vodka as he did so. "Hmmm, concerning the amount of damage done by the Wicket family... plus the instigation by the Warrick family... I think I may have thought up of a good deal for everyone..." Cerulean, Garnet, and Junior leaned in, hoping that each of them would get a good deal from this. "The Warrick family will give the Wicket family half of the territory taken over by them, and the Wickets will have to pay for the rest. Carmine is given to the Wickets for their own punishment, and the Warrick family will give some reparations for the uncalled attack on the hideout. Is that a deal?" With that, Cerulean and Garnet nodded, happy about the deal that the peace would make. "And then Junior. I believe that you getting one fourth of Carmine's bank will suffice for payment?" Junior smiled and agreed to this, he knew that Carmine was loaded, and the amount of lien he was getting out of this deal meant that he could easily boost his information networks and expand his club. With that, everyone shook hands, sealing the deal.

 **Streets of Vale**

Tony had his mask this time as he walked through the streets of Vale, carrying the rubber torn tiger mask in a bag. The street lights helping illuminate the streets, showing him the path he needed to take in order to reach his destination. Mark recently discovered what he believed was a White Fang hideout, and had given the address to Tony. When asked why it seemed to be a White Fang hideout, Mark simply replied by stating on how the building were filled with faunus, and he saw some glimpses of White Fang members in the windows. It was merely an observation, and Tony was heading towards the location to confirm Mark's suspicions. If Mark was true on his word, then that meant this was going to be a night of joy, and a bit of fun... Tony continued walking, trying to keep his mind off murder. If Mark was wrong, which he was on certain occasions, it would be a wasted trip, and he would have nothing to do for the night. He didn't want to have his mind on killing anger upon learning it was false news.

Tony arrived at the building, which appeared to be two story apartment complex. He noticed that there were two faunus right outside the entrance, a faunus with bunny ears was smoking a cigarette, and the other one had wolf ears and was drinking a beer. When Tony walked near the apartment complex, he noticed that the two faunus glared at him, and started to reach for something in their coats. He couldn't waste time now, it was time for action. As the faunus whipped out pistols, the wolf faunus got his entire head demolished by Tony's fist, and the head caved in, causing skull bits to pierce the brain. As the wolf faunus went down, the bunny faunus aimed shakily at Tony, only to receive a punch to the gut, causing the person to keel over, and then a knee to the face, causing severe head trauma and loosening all of the person's teeth. The bunny faunus went over the stair railing and onto the ground, bleeding massively from its nose and mouth. Tony quickly pulled out his tiger mask and put it on, then proceeded to breath in and out while outside the door. He jumped a little, and then kicked the door open, knocking back a cat faunus who was behind the door.

The cat faunus went sprawling out, and the back of its head got stomped into the ground by Tony's boot, and as Tony looked up, he saw three White Fang members standing there. The three pulled out different weapons, two brought out swords, and another pulled out a pistol, and the swordsmen charged, with the pistol wielder opening fire on Tony. Rather than move to dodge, Tony grabbed the body of the stomped faunus and used it as a shield against the bullets, then when the wielder stopped firing, he pushed the body towards one of the swordsmen, who fell due to the weight of the body. The other charger got an uppercut, and the sheer power of Tony's punch decapitated the faunus, sending the head flying at the lone gunman. The gunman got a load of blood on its face, and he began to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve, all the while his other comrade got up and carefully watched Tony. Unfortunately for the swordsman, Tony had already rushed and punched the person straight in the throat, and got his fist stuck in the person's spinal cord. The person's head limped backwards, and then fell off, the skin and muscle that attempted to keep it to the throat proving to not be strong enough. The last one finished wiping the blood off his eyes, and simply widened his eyes at the scene. Both of his friends were missing their heads, and the one at the door had his head stomped in. He was still processing how all this could have happened when a fist came straight for his face. Then all went black for the White Fang member.

Tony grunted as he pulled his bloody fist out of the person's head. While this was fun, it was going to be annoying to wipe all the blood off. He started to walk down the hallway and went up into the apartment area, ready to get this over with. He noticed that there were only four apartment doors, and wondered why the place was so poor. Then again, he had walked all the way to the poor section of Vale, so that probably explained it. He opened one of the rooms, and was greeted by a dingy apartment room, that appeared to have three doors inside it. There were two White Fang thugs at a table, playing cards, while one faunus was cooking some steak at the kitchen. One of the card players turned towards the door, and was about to complain to the person for disturbing their card game, when he froze and saw the tiger headed person standing there, with both fists covered in blood and brain bits. Tony wasted no time, he ran in the apartment and launched a fist straight at the card player, the force was enough to send the person to the wall, with his forehead caved in. The other card player tried to scoot away from the table quickly to pull out his weapon, but failed and fell with the chair. Tony walked to the person and launched two hooks onto the person's helpless head, creating two large craters as he did so. The last White Fang member had thrown the steak to the ground and was using the sizzling frying pan as a makeshift weapon, and charged Tony. She got a case of fist stuck in her gut, and Tony then kicked her straight in her vagina, breaking her hip as he did so. She dropped the sizzling pan and started to gurgle and foam, before Tony pulled out his fist, which happened to be holding a large intestine. She fell backwards, dead, and tears flowing from her eyes. He threw down the squishy and bloody tube in his hand, and turned towards one of the door. Opening it, he was greeted by a clean bathroom, but nothing else. The other door proved to be a closet, nothing was in it except cleaning utensils. The last door opened to a bedroom with two beds, and a half naked faunus sitting on one of the beds, doing her hair.

When the White Fang member noticed Tony and the bloody scene behind him, she quickly grabbed the pistol next to her and aimed at him, only to be grabbed by the throat and thrown to the wall. She was getting choked out, and she started to scratch at Tony's arm, desperate to get him off. Growling, Tony applied even more pressure as he applied more pressure to her throat, and she started to foam, with the saliva mixed with blood. Tony's fingers started to have blood leak between them, and it was only a few minutes before the girl had been killed, her skin having turned blue and her eyes a dark red. Tony then let go of her, and she slid to the ground, her mouth wide open, and her eyes bleeding a bit. Tony noticed that the bedroom had a closet and opened it, only to find nothing there. He sighed, the blood on him was going to take a long time to clean. He could only hope that Alex would tell him how to clean blood off his clothes, she was the fine expert at that trick. He walked back into the hallway, and entered one of the other rooms...

Blake watched as her parents started to discuss with their comrades the mission plan that was set for them. Adam Taurus and several troops were going to arrive tomorrow, and the supplies were all ready. Her parents had plans set in to actually leave the White Fang, but for now, they would forgo those plans in order to help the White Fang just a bit more. Their plan to take down a certain Schnee transport ship was being discussed amongst all of them. Once they took down the ship, they would take all the Dust to utilize to help their operations run more smoothly, using it to power their transportation vehicles, their weapons, etc... They then changed their discussion to how they were going to change their living conditions... at least, before they heard a piercing shriek come from one of the rooms. Everyone froze at the yell, and Blake's mom took her daughter into a closet, telling her to not leave until they came back. Blake entered the closet, and her mother warned her to not make a noise, and she left the bedroom, carrying a pistol in her hand.

Blake just sat there, wondering what was going on. She was in the White Fang and she knew what they did, and she believed it to be somewhat necessary. She didn't agree with their motives or plans of action, but she knew that there was to be a way for faunus equality to come to life besides this needless violence... until she heard her mother scream, and saw her run into the bedroom through the slits of the closet door. Her mother shot into the living room, using up all her bullets, and looked at her pistol in fright when she noticed that clicks were all that was coming. Blake then saw a tiger headed man walk into the bedroom, and widened her eyes at the sight. The man was soaked in blood, with brain bits and some hair stuck to his body. Not only that, but the head had a long, bloody scar down its left eye, giving off a menacing look. The man slowly walked to Blake's mother, who had by now raised her hands and pleaded for mercy, saying how she had a daughter to look after. The person gave her no mercy at all.

He whacked her mother in the face, and then started to stomp on her body, with sickening cracking and crunching noises coming from her mother's body. Blake wanted to scream, she wanted to try to get the man off her mother, but her mother continually motioned for her to stay and be quiet, despite the pain. The man started to whack her mother's head with his fists, cracking noises bursting into the air with each punch. Blake only sat there and started to sob quietly, she wanted to help, she wanted to stop the man, she didn't want this to happen to her mother. The man stopped, and she could no longer hear the cries of her mother. The man then turned towards the closet, and Blake felt fear for the first time. She whimpered softly and started to go into her fetal position near the wall, hoping that he will miss her, that he will just walk away, THAT HE WON'T NOTICE HER. The man stared at the closet, breathing in and out roughly, before walking out of the bedroom, and out the apartment building. Blake didn't move for a few minutes, and when she finally did, she crawled out the closet and stared at what remained of her mother.

Her mother had turned into a bunch of broken bones and a mess of a face. There were bone pieces coming out of her body, and her mother's pretty face was no longer recognizable, all it was were a pair of leaking, flattened eyeballs, scattered brain bits, skull fragments, and teeth. This thing wasn't even her mother anymore... it was beyond recognizable. Blake just shivered and started sobbing, grasping what remained of her mother's hand, before the darkness swallowed her up and granted her sleep.

"Wake up, Blake, wake up! Please don't be dead!" Blake slowly opened her eyes, and she saw Adam in front of her. His bright red hair and his ram horns, she was relieved to see that he was still there. She wondered what had happened, before remembering what had happened to her parents. She started to scream and held her ears and assumed the fetal position, softly crying out how she was sorry to her parents. Adam held her body, and knew her pain; he had seen the bodies of her parents and the rest of the White Fang members. He spared her the horror of finding her father's corpse, it would destroy her mentality even more... the witnessing of her mother's death was enough, he couldn't have her witness any more of the horrible scene.

When he had come early in the morning with the rest of the troops, the first thing that told him something was wrong was the fact that there were no guards at the entrance. When he opened the door, it was unlocked, and he alerted the rest of the troops to get ready for battle, and opened the door. No one was ready for the massacre that occurred in the hallway or the apartments. Numerous soldiers rushed into the bathrooms, and he could hear them hurling out the contents of their stomach. He couldn't blame them, it was difficult to take in what he had just discovered...

There were sights that he would never forget. He wouldn't forget one of the White Fang member's corpse found in the bedroom, who happened to have finger shaped holes in her throat, and a vice like mark on her throat. He won't be able to forget the bloodied bedroom, with the torn parts of what was a faunus scattered all over the room... He will never forget the lone bathroom, where there was a faunus' head that had been stuck all the way into a toilet, and when they managed to fish him out, his entire head was bloated, and there were bumps in his head that started to burst and leak blood out heavily...

Then there were the corpses of Blake's parents. Her father was literally torn limb from limb, and when he found him, he was on the table, with blood leaking from the stumps that used to be his arms and legs, and appeared to be bludgeoned to death with his severed limbs. Blake's mother was the worst, she had been stomped on numerous times, and the only way he was actually able to recognize that it was Blake's mother was by the amber necklace that was around the stump of a neck. Adam held the amber necklace in his hands, and just stared at it. He remembered meeting Blake and her parents for the first time, remembering how smooth the meeting went. He remembered taking care of Blake, and saw her become more of a little sister to him. He remembered the long talks at night with her parents, learning their history and how they came to love. The necklace in his hand had been Blake's mother heirloom of her own parents, who had all been lynched by racist humans... He grasped the necklace in his hand and held tightly. He would find out who the murderer of Blake's parents were, and he would get his revenge. If it meant Blake's safety, then he would freely slaughter all humans in his path. He would turn his heart into cold steel, in order to protect her from the danger that all humans gave off... it would be to protect her, and make sure she never had to go through this again... He would forfeit his life to make sure she would never be harmed again. Not like this.

* * *

And that was the nineteenth installment of Hotline RWBY! I sincerely thank every single one of you guys for enjoying the series and writing your thoughts in the reviews, every thought counts to helping the series. The fact alone that I have written a chapter a day without getting delayed is a thought that I alone am impressed by. I have numerous ideas and stories I want to implement, but those stories are much more difficult to write. At the same time, this fanfiction is getting much more difficult to write, I actually have to sit down and ponder what the chapters are going to be on now. But anyways, thank you all so much for reading this chapter, and please review, favorite, follow, and recommend! We gotta kickstart even more Hotline Miami fanfictions! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

... I'm so sorry for Blake trauma. Don't kill me please.

Time to respond to les reviews!

 **Aquas1998:** I picture Roman as that kind of guy, he didn't happen to care when he lost a large Atlesian Paladin, he cared more about his ruined suit. He couldn't care that he just happened to leave prison, which is why he is so casually walking the streets. And as for your question, well, that IS the question I'm forced to undergo everyday. Don't fret, I manage to do it because of music, but still, it's rather rough. See you next time!

 **mastermind:** Yah, I am doing a lot of Corey perspective, despite the fact that this is a Fans/Deviant focus... I don't want to, but she's the only one that has something interesting going on though. When her current arc ends, its going to shift to Tony's perspective now. I'm a bit lazy in terms of perspective, so I plan to just do arcs of each character, where you see different things. If there are any time skips involved in that person's arc, it means it applies for everyone. Blake will meet the Fans during the three years, not on a train, but in a hideout... I think. I know I have the idea planned where she meets them in a not so good way, just forgot how. But I'll make one! As for the Deviant... It kills every Grimm it sees primarily for practice, it wants to be stronger than Tony, because it just wants to kill Tony in one single punch. If it manages to do that, it'll stop, and just go out and spread its power to the rest of the beowolves. It's plan is to become number one in Grimm power structure, and you can guess where it got that from.

 **supernoob257:** Why yes, yes she is. What would make the rest of the Fans though? I vonder...


	20. Intermission: Scene 9: Second Fang

Hey guys, RemnusPast here, with the twentieth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Dear lord, I'm approaching an entire month of full on updates, that alone is a big fat achievement! I'll get myself some cherry pie to celebrate later... But anyways, here's the chapter, enjoy!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

"Ozpin, are you alright? You've been going out of it lately..." Ozpin snapped his eyes open at the remark and wearily turned to his friends, Oobleck, Port, and Goodwitch. They were all in a hidden part of Beacon, and Ozpin was currently studying a corkboard that he had created. On it were the photos of the alley massacre, the Emerald Forest slaughter, and the killed prison guards at Shrouded Gates. Not only that, but there were a lot of details and descriptions written around, and they were all connected, attempting to figure out what was going on. "As much as I'd like to discover what is going on here, I sincerely think you need to rest Ozpin. You have students that you have to tend to." With those words, Ozpin sighed, and started to walk out of the room, with the rest of the professors following suit. Ozpin didn't bother relaying the information to the other professors, he was only trusting of Oobleck, Port, and Goodwitch with this kind of sensitive information. He couldn't let this get out, the Vale Council had made that thorough. Nevertheless, he was going to get to the bottom of who was trying to ruin the peace... and make them stop, whether by negotiation or force.

Ozpin wasn't the only one investigating these murders as well. Mavro and Orche were in the library, looking up any information they could on these murders, with Mure and Russet helping them out. So far, there were no recorded history on brutality like this, and there was no link to these murders in the online world. That meant they had to dig deeper, and they decided to try to find some informants that knew some things on the subject. When they asked around Beacon, it was only after six people asked when they were approached by Prospero. He just glared at team MRON, all the while leaning on their dorm door. "What the heck do you guys think you're doing, going around asking for information networks? Are you stupid or something?" None of team MRON responded to Prospero's remark. Everyone knew that he had the reputation of being a bully and somewhat of a jerk, but he did make up for it in terms of his info. "You know, if you needed stuff like that, you could've just saved time by asking me, instead of bothering other people. Got it?" Mavro and his friends did nothing but nod, they weren't exactly going to go up and try to say otherwise to him. Despite the fact that Prospero was a jerk, he was skilled, despite the fact that he had a spyglass/baton weapon. Even then, his semblance made up heavily for that, and no one messed with Prospero while he was sober. Drunk, he was easy to take on, but when he was out in an actual battle, he was dangerous. He did defeat his own teammates all by himself during a training battle, after all.

"Alright, you wanted to know some informants in the criminal world? There's a man named Hei Xiong, or Junior. He runs one of the few clubs in Vale, and I've got the address on how to get there as well. You might want to wait till night to go, that's when they're open. As for payment... just get me an orange honeymoon for me, alright?" Mavro and Orche smiled and quickly nodded, thankful that they got the info for cheap. It wasn't everyday that Prospero gave out cheap intel, he would have normally charged around fifty lien to five hundred. But that was primarily due to the fact that he had very good information networks, despite being a student at Beacon. How he got the frighteningly accurate information that people wanted was mysterious, but no one wanted to piss him off. They all knew how well he was at combat... while sober.

* * *

 **Junior's Club**

"So girly, you're saying that you want out? I'm afraid I can't exactly do that... well, right now. How about you stay for another two months? After that, I promise you can leave." With that, Corey sighed and nodded. She shook Junior's hand, knowing full well that Junior's proposition was potentially false. It would just end in a repeating cycle, he'll beg her to stay again after another two months, then again, then again. Sadly, now was not the time to try to argue, it was close to opening time, and she had to be ready for the swarm of customers that came Friday night. Friday and Saturday nights were the highest points where the club was extremely crowded, and she'd sincerely wish that it'd be over with already... The fact that she had to watch guard was boring, she'd rather shop for furniture than be here. She could only hope that Tony and Alex managed to get plates and such...

"H... Headmaster Ozpin! Why were you tailing us?!" The entire team of MRON was completely shocked to discover that Ozpin and Glynda had been tailing them for the entire night, figuring out where they were going. Now that they were confronted, they didn't bother hiding any details; they told them of their intentions to go to Junior's club and seek information about the brutal murders going on. Mavro and Orche felt as though it was their duty to solve the alleyway murder, after all, the White Fang claims of doing it smelled fishy. It seemed too convenient for the White Fang to suddenly pop out and take credit for the murders. They wanted the truth, and they wanted to get the true culprit involved...

Ozpin was rather amused by the fact that the first year team in front of him had their sights set on finding the true culprit, just like him. He could assume that Orche's and Mavro's ideals had been reinforced by viewing the alley way murder scene. He had to give credit to them, he had discovered that Junior was an informant from his own sources, and he was heading there right now with Glynda to get information himself. With that, he sighed and allowed team MRON to follow him, this would be a good lesson on how to deal with certain people. With that, they all departed from that street, intent on getting to the club location...

 **White Fang Apartment Complex, Vale Ghetto**

The wolf faunus screamed as he was torn apart by a chainsaw. His intestines started to fly out of the large gash that was being formed by the swan's chainsaw, and he began to black out, blood flooding out of his mouth. Alex sighed as she pulled the chainsaw out, it just wasn't the same. A few days back, Ash, Tony, and herself had scoured numerous utility and weapon stores just to find a chainsaw. When they did find one, they just bought it, haven taken nearly six hours just to find one. Primarily because they wanted to conserve the gasoline that Alex had, they picked one that utilized Dust as a main energy source. Just the fact that the chainsaw was modified for Dust usage meant that it was weaker, and it had taken her longer to actually carve into the White Fang thug.

Same went for Ash, and he absolutely hated the pistol he had. Sure, it mean that it was silenced, but it was a piece of trash to him. He missed his 9mm pistol from the army, that thing was fantastic. This was just clunky and absolutely atrocious to use, it wasn't very well designed. Hell, he was going to fix this stupid gun when he got back home, as soon as he got the tools too. Which reminded him, he sure hoped that Tony would get the right tools to actually help fix up the pistol. He could only hope that Tony didn't fuck up and get the wrong tools... And when he started to hear footsteps from the stairs, he turned and opened fire, taking down the two White Fang thugs that had begun to descend the stairs.

With that, Alex heaved her now bloody chainsaw off the disemboweled White Fang thug, and together, they ran up the stairs, prepared to take on whoever came at them...

 **Junior's Club**

Junior was not in a good position. Right now, he was facing Ozpin and Glynda, the two top hunters of Beacon. To boot, they even had a team of hunters with them, all prepared to start outright attacking. He wasn't in a place to exactly ask for things in return, he better start talking, otherwise he and his friends might all end up in a jail cell. All of his henchmen had their eyes on the Hunter squad, all the while Melanie and Militia next to him. Noire was at another table, chatting with Indigo and Currant, who came in earlier to get some drinks and to have a late night chat. Good thing Aureus managed to patch things up between the Wickets and Warricks...

"Now, Mr. Xiong, I believe you will answer our questions very wisely and carefully." Junior nodded, and gestured for all of his men to stand down. It wouldn't help him to be in jail after getting the mother load of a profit, now would it? "We want some answers Mr. Xiong, like for example, who committed the alley way murders..." Junior scoffed, he wanted to know that too. He had lost some of his men in that alley murder, and he wasn't going to rat off that it was his men there. Yeah, they were all incompetent, but they were his guys. "Or... well, if you know of any incidents that occurred like that alley way murder..." As soon as Ozpin said those words, Junior's mind immediately flashed back to the single informant's words about the White Fang.

"Listen Junior, something's gone wrong. Remember that alleyway murder? Apparently there's a splinter cell now, they just slaughtered an entire apartment building full of those guys... Listen man, I don't normally say things like this, but if the White Fang is getting spooked by this shit... we gotta keep our eyes open now!"

He thought those were the rambling of a paranoid man, after all, one does get paranoid being a spy in the White Fang. But now that he thought about it more... this seemed too close. With that, he sighed, and decided to share that single bit of information out. "Alright, my friend told me that one of his apartment complexes full of faunus was hit by that 'Alleyway Slaughterer'. It was brutalizing to say the least, from what my informant told me. That's all I've got." The reaction to Junior's response would have been priceless, if it weren't for the entire tension behind that statement. Glynda's jaw dropped, and she had a look of surprise on her face. Two of the hunters with them blanched horribly, and Ozpin... he took it the worst. He dropped his coffee mug and had begun to twitch his eyebrow, with a look of deep rage on his face. That lasted for five seconds before everyone restored their calm, and Ozpin glared swords at Junior, who gulped. "Who were the people behind the jailbreak then? Tell me that now."

Junior, despite the fact that he would like to keep his reputation as a clean man in slate, did fear for his life. If Ozpin was pissed off that much, then he'd do best not to enrage him. With a gesture, he pointed to the table that Currant, Indigo, and Noire were at, and watched fearfully as they walked there. He could only hope that things would not go down horribly.

"So Noire, if you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to fight? I've never seen a person without aura take down a Hunter..." Corey simply stared at Currant and shrugged, not bothering to even speak the words. She learned that sometimes, the best way to communicate to someone was by gestures, and not through words. Currant sighed, losing an opportunity to get better at fighting. Indigo started to laugh and continued to drink her orange honeymoon, it was rather good. A mixture of orange juice, a touch of lemon, and rum. It was a cocktail, so it was safe for Indigo to drink. Currant had a cocktail glass of a strawberry sunrise, and Corey had a bottle of apple cider with her. They had gone from talking about relationships (which Currant and Indigo appeared to deny they had), to their organization, and about the jailbreak. None of them were happy with it, and Garnet felt he did too little. Indigo felt that it was stupid she got a sniper bullet wound, but it was nearly gone now, with no scarring at all. Corey just didn't like the fact that she had to fight a hunter, she was toying with Death when she did. Then a group of Hunters came up to them, and all of them collectively gulped.

These people were not jokes, one of them being the Huntresses that Indigo spotted in the prison, and the woman glared at Indigo in response. There was Ozpin, who had the look of absolute anger on his face, and then there were four shmucks that they didn't bother learning. However, the two in front of them meant big news, and it was time to shut up and figure out what was going on. "We know you three were behind the jailbreak, and if you don't want us to take you down right now, you'll answer our questions." Everyone at the table nodded, and Ozpin sighed and started to ask his questions. "Alright then, which of you three took down the hunters at the prison?" The blue haired lady and the black haired man raised their hands, while the red haired man kept his hand lowered. That spoke a lot to Ozpin, noting down that these two might be potential dangers. "Alright then, which of you know about the alley way murders that occurred?" Every one at the table rose their hands, which didn't really surprise Ozpin. "Now then, which of you have heard of the murders that occurred in the Vale ghetto?" This time, everyone at the table looked confused by his answer. "Aren't there always murders at the ghetto?" asked Indigo, confused by his question. It didn't make sense at all, and no one understood what that meant.

Ozpin simply sighed at her remark, showing him how much these three were ignorant to the faunus slaughter. Should he leave them alone now, and just leave? They were responsible for the jailbreak... but according to the prison's prisoner list, there were only five that managed to escape, and they appeared to have been trying to get one person out... He sighed, and noticed the emblems on each person's chest. While the black haired boy didn't have an emblem, the blue haired girl happened to have the symbol of a fence with a violet on it, while the red haired boy had a red poppy on his chest. Those symbols alone told Ozpin that these two were a part of the Wicket and Warrick families, the two main crime families in Vale. The black haired boy had the clothing of Junior's henchmen, and that alone told him that these three were not to be underestimated either. With that, he sighed, and motioned for everyone to go, he had seen and heard enough. As they walked out, Mavro stared back at Corey, thinking about something, before leaving with Ozpin.

When the six Hunters left, everyone at the table gave out a long sigh of relief. All of them no longer had the desire to keep talking, everyone finished their drinks and went their separate ways. Currant headed back to the Warrick headquarters, he had nothing else to do. Indigo went to the arcade to blow off some worry, she would drown in the fun games that the nearest arcade had, which she usually beat. Corey simply went back to her post, a bit distraught about the meeting, and a little pissed that she had to go back to work. It could have been much worse, and she will admit that. However, the day was starting to end, and it could only get better from there...

* * *

 **White Fang Apartment Complex**

Adam cursed as he saw another one of the brutal massacres in the White Fang hideout. This one was much more different, the people inside weren't killed by blunt objects. Rather, they were killed with guns and a chainsaw from the look of things. These two days were not going well. The leader of the White Fang himself had gone to the families of the victims and apologized to them all, for not being able to do anything about it. When he got to Blake, he told her how sorry he was for her loss, and moved on. When he gave his speech, he vowed to give the person behind this massacre ten fold of what was committed there. Adam now knew that he had to get his squad to clean this mess up quickly, the police and the leader could not see this. The last thing he needed was panic... and not only that, but Blake was supposed to move to this apartment complex after the deaths of her parents... it looked like the person was just trying to cause havoc within the White Fang.

With two orders, the squad began to clean up the bodies and the mess, all of them wearing some form of face protector to cover the smell of blood and feces, and to avoid blood getting on them. They dumped the bodies into a hole they dug in the backyard, and when they finished dumping them all, they buried them, planting a stick in the ground to signify who were there. Adam lit the stick on fire, and watched as the wood turned into ashes. He genuinely wanted to give these poor people a better burial, he sincerely did. But the last thing he wanted to do was give Blake even more ammunition to leave the White Fang. Most of the people that witnessed these scenes suddenly got the urge to get up and leave, and he could not blame them at all. After all this, who wouldn't?

The leader blamed the Schnee Dust Company for committing these murders. Adam thought otherwise, but he wasn't going to argue. As long as they would be able to redirect their hatred to that company, they would be able to advance more in their efforts The more people on their side, the better. But all of the rumors of the murders of their hideouts had to be squashed quickly. They couldn't let anyone have the desire to leave... they needed all the manpower they could get.

* * *

And that was the twentieth installment of Hotline RWBY! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this has been quite a ride for me. I have managed to put in some cameos and meetings for three RWBY members, and I noticed numerous flaws in my writing... blagh, I'd get an editor, but that would mean that my publishing schedule might get messed up, I'll stick to spell check and grammar check on this here doc manager... and I'll use myself as my own editor. Can't have certain things laying around in my works that will utterly distract from people's enjoyment of this series. Anyways, please follow, favorite, review, and recommend! I want to hear your voices and critiques on this story, I genuinely do. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Time to respond to reviews!

 **Aquas1998:** Yep, I wrote chapter nineteenth as one of the other reasons that convinced Blake to leave the White Fang. Yep, poor Blake, I actually had a bit of trouble writing the last chapter, and the conclusion to this story may be bittersweet. I just haven't thought that far yet.

 **lukefang:**... Not really, now that I think about it... I thought it'd make sense.

 **dragenash:** My intent was not to create the fans into time travelers. When the outside force transported the Fans into the RWBY universe, he did it four years before Ruby stops the Torchwick robbery for a reason. That reason is unknown, but rest assured, the story will get to the point where Ruby enters Beacon. And thanks for the compliment man!


	21. Grimm: Scene 3: Takedown

RemnusPast here, with the twentieth one chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I got that cherry pie, and boy was it good! But enough talk, here's the chapter for you to enjoy!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **A month after the Ozpin encounter...**

Alex and Tony were currently trying to put the plates into the cupboard neatly, muttering as they did so. They wanted to go out and do some attacks on the White Fang hideouts, but after Corey's info on how Ozpin was getting suspicious and diving deep, they had to lay off. It had been an entire month since they had been able to do anything fun, but they couldn't just go out and kill a bunch of criminals. They couldn't hide the Wicket and Warrick family wipe outs under gang crime now, those two had their relations fixed up. At least they had gotten all the furniture, the dishes, the televisions and computers, and other things during the month. Corey had managed to get a large payday after that jailbreak, which they basically used to improve their living condition. Ash had gotten his Bullhead pilot's license, and everyone's room had been furnished and decorated. And Tony still didn't have a job, which he stated was not his fault, but no one believed him. Mark and Corey were asleep on their beds, getting ready for the next day. Ash was busy in the basement, working on his Dust pistol, cursing while he worked. He had been working on trying to configure that pistol to be actually efficient and well worth using, and he was failing to do that.

It had been a month of trying to fix this shoddy piece of trash, and he was getting ticked off working on it. In the end, he decided to say screw it, threw away all of the components of that Dust pistol, and started to blueprint his own design, hopefully getting something that would work better than that garbage. He took out a piece of white paper, took out a black pencil, and began to draw. He wasn't the weapons engineer here, in fact, no one in this group actually was. But if people here were able to make their own goddamn weapons at the age of fifteen, then he should be able to fucking do it. He'd seen weapon blueprints numerous times, he was the guy that fixed everyone's weapons when it jammed, fuck it, he had this shit. He was still drawing the blueprint out when he decided that he'd need to get Mark to get samples of Dust, as well as different weapon magazines and blueprints... He still needed to get a job, and if he did, he'd probably need to become an apprentice of a blacksmith. It was the only actual way he was going to get hands on experience working with this stuff... He kept a mental note to see how those forges worked and to replicate one in the basement... If they had any storage they needed put away, they'll need to put it into the attic. He was going to be busy down here...

 **Beacon Academy, Secret Investigation Room  
**

Ozpin scratched his head when he stared at the corkboard more. He had ended up getting a larger one, and now there were some boards around putting heavy detail on each scene. However, no matter how much he could think about it, this all didn't make sense at all. For one, this proved that the White Fang weren't behind it, there was no reason to attack their own kind. Unless it was a rogue agent, which he seriously doubted, it wasn't very necessary to investigate. Not only that, but the murders have gone to a slow stop, over the course of the month. Did something happen that they decided to lay low? He couldn't understand what the Dust was going on, and he didn't like it at all. He started to leave the room, shaking his head. He needed to get a drink, and not coffee. Something that could help him get his thoughts off this madness.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

 _It had changed over the course of a month. It had killed numerous beowolves, Ursas, Boarbatusks, and King Taijitus. However, it had failed to find any of those Deathstalkers lurking around, and it was a shame... it desired greatly to become more powerful. These kills had only helped give it more power, make it stronger than previously before... Beowolves and Ursas were now nothing to him, merely flies that could be swatted out quicker than he could believe. Boarbatusks and King Taijitus were more difficult to fight, as the Boarbatusks' speed and armor helped shield it. The boar's armor was stronger than the masks of the beowolves and Ursas, it could not break through the bone carapace that surrounded it. The King Taijitus were strong and agile, and despite the fact that they could be easier to destroy, their agility and their size made them a highly dangerous and difficult target. Nevermores were off the hunting list, despite his large attempts, he could not jump to their height. The cave had been expanded, to the point where it could support five tribes of beowolves, if it so desired to let any in. It could not let any in right now, it was too busy getting stronger. When the tiger human was killed, then it will calm and let the beowolves in to train with it. It was the least it could do... but now, it was time to hunt. With a growl, it stalked out of the massive cave, and stretched its large muscles. The training had helped it, there was some carapace growing on its chest and back, and despite the fact that the carapace were weak, they were getting stronger each week. The bones on its knee had begun to change, becoming more flexible for it to maneuver around. The mask had not changed at all, but it was something to note later on. It stomped into the forest, ready to begin the day's hunt...  
_

The five King Taijitus were angry, enraged at this unspoken menace. There was a lone beowolf, who happened to be a breed between a boarbatusk and a Goliath, in their territory. This weak being was trying to take over their breeding grounds, and they could not allow that. Two of the King Taijitus rushed in, head first, intent on devouring this beowolf whole. They didn't know that this was the beowolf that had been hunting their kind. They couldn't have known, as The Deviant had left no survivors in any of its battles.

With a single arm hammer, the white half of one of the charging King Taijitus was destroyed, and the mask that was protecting its skull only served as a target point. The entire half was obliterated, and before the black half could get away, it had the side of its head penetrated by The Survivor's right hook. The other rushing King Taijitu tried to back off, but it was too late. The Deviant had already pounced forward, grabbing the head of the white half and put a fist through one of its eyes, obliterating the eye and the organs within the giant snake. The Survivor quickly pulled out its arm and pounced off the dead white half to get to the black half of the snake. Before the black half of the King Taijitu could retreat, the Deviant had grabbed the bottom of its jaw and pulled down in a rapid motion, causing the King Taijitu's black half to be torn in half. With that, the Traitor quickly turned towards the other King Taijitus, however, something was different. The eyes were glowing with killing intent and joy. The King Taijitus shuddered, and knew that this was normal Grimm, this WAS A PREDATOR OF ITS OWN KIND. They could not let this abomination live, and with that, the last three rushed, commencing strategic assaults.

The Traitor was ready to fight the King Taijitus, but it was not ready for the snake's pure power. When alone, a King Taijitu was weaker, and easier to take down, despite it having two halves. However, in threes, or in a large pack, they were ferocious and dangerous to fight. Many second year hunter students fell to the King Taijitu's swarm tactic, where they would unite and utilize their brainwaves to detach and send strategy to each other. When they were together, they became strategic and clever, which made dealing with enemies much more easier. They fought like hunters, utilizing teamwork and experience to take down their foes... which made the King Taijitus a true threat when united.

The King Taijitus began to commit a mass circle, using their bodies to hide their heads, which they knew would be a one hit kill. The Traitor just stood there, staring around, trying to come up with a strategy to counteract this. Its ears perked and it jumped up just in time, as a King Taijitu tail had just swiped where it had just been. Growling, the Deviant then took a crouching position, with its hands out and ready. When another King Taijitu trail swiped at it, the Traitor jumped, soaring through the air as it is. One of the Taijiutu's head popped up, prepared to swallow the Traitor up. The Survivor merely focused its weight onto its arms to commence a flip, then began to utilize a Boarbatusk strategy: it choose to adopt a rolling position, and it began to fall onto the white half of the Taijitu's half, avoiding its mouth. As soon as it landed on one of the Taijitu's half's heads, it pounced off, the force killing the white half, towards the black half. It put its hands out, as though it was flying, and it pierced the Taijitu's neck, severing it from its body.

The fists of The Deviant got stuck in a tree and it pulled them out, and proceeded to jump off, just in time to avoid a King Taijitu's tail swipe. That swipe caused some damage on the tree, creating burrows where the tail had just swiped. The King Taijitus hissed at the miss, and the other King Taijitu split to commence a take on of both sides. The Survivor quickly jumped, and caused the two heads to collide head on, and it fell on one of the Taijitu's heads, crushing it. It then landed a straight on the other half, obliterating the top half of its head. Then there was one King Taijitu left, and this time, it started to slither away, intent on warning the rest of its pack of this traitor. Before it could do so, the Deviant had already pounced onto the black half, and had proceeded to tear out the snake's eyes, with the snake screeching in pain. The white half of the King Taijitu rushed in to save its other counterpart, only to come in too late, the Deviant had finished the deed, and had pounced off the head to get to the last half. All the white half was able to see was the black counterpart falling, before its vision went black.

* * *

 **Wicket Family Headquarters  
**

"So, Indigo, how's your relationship with the Currant boy? Fall in love yet?" Cerulean chuckled at his remark as Indigo slapped his desk, with a small blush on her cheeks. She then pouted and turned around, with her arms crossed around her chest. Despite the fact that the two will never admit the truth, it was a bit obvious that they had become a bit more than friends in recent years. It was only due to the entire Carmine assault that their relationship went a bit sour, but after that, well, things were getting patched. She was slowly returning to her old habits, although now they were accompanied by Noire, the odd person in Junior's organization. That person was legendary in terms of battle skills, and Cerulean was keeping an eye on her. He had to obtain information on her... but sadly, that was going dry.

Nearly none of his informants knew of Noire Monochrome. They had scoured the entirety of Vale, and there were no records of a Noire... meaning she was either a foreigner, or that was an alias she had made for herself. But by Dust, even though he wasn't able to get any information on her right now, doesn't mean that the couldn't get anything else on her later. With that, he started to contact his outside information services, hoping that they would be able to get some info on her from other kingdoms. Though right now, he could get information from someone right near him...

"Hey Indigo, you're friends with Noire, right? Did you get to learn anything about her?" Indigo sighed and turned to her employer, still keeping the pouty face on. "Wellll... she likes apple cider, and she exercises a lot. She plays some video games, and she doesn't have an aura nor a semblance. Other than that, nothing much." Cerulean sighed, another dead end. Well, its not as if he was expecting much, but still... that did give a little bit of insight on her at least. It was time to get back to getting information off the other kingdoms, and he just shook his head as Indigo left the office. Another meetup with Noire and Currant it seemed, ah well, it did give him some time to be in peace...

For some reason, Corey twitched, and she instantly realized some bad news: she and her friends didn't have back story nor a history to this place. If people started investigating them for some reason... well, they were going to get hit really bad. Quickly, she messaged Ash on her Scroll, alerting him of her recent thoughts. If there was anyone to go to for forgery, it was Ash. She just prayed he would be able to do it fast, as she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She ordered a bottle of honey ale from the bar (which caught Junior's attention, but didn't bother asking; despite the fact that she was a minor, she was an employee, and she wasn't going to rat him out for this.), and as soon as she got it, she started to drink it down, hoping that it would help clear her mind of the worry. It didn't, but Corey did admit it was a good purchase, the ale was of good quality...

 **Fan's House**

"OH FUCK!" Ash yelled as he read Corey's message, and proceeded to run out the basement, and proceeded to quickly put on some new clothes. HE knew he had forgotten something all along, God Damn it! After putting on his clothes, he alerted everyone about their predicament, and quickly left the house, locking the door on his way. He had to find someplace to forge their history, and fast. Otherwise, if the police began to investigate everyone in Vale, they would be number one suspicious. And they couldn't have that now... and he stopped as he realized that he needed to create fake names for everyone. Cursing under his breath, he ran towards the library first, in order to borrow out some books on names. He had to come up with some convincing fake names, after all...

* * *

And that was the twentieth one installment of Hotline RWBY! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for staying with me throughout this series. Please review, favorite, follow, and recommend! Go out and tell people this story exists, I could use more critiques. Thank you all, and as always, enjoy hurting people!

Time to respond to das reviews!

 **Aquas1998:** Yep, Corey and her friends were lucky. Had Ozpin decided to go ahead and prosecute Indigo, Currant, and her, then she'd be in a pickle. What happens next? Well, it's this chapter of course!


	22. Intermission: Scene 10: Relax

Hey guys, RemnusPast here, with the twenty second chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Wow, twenty two chapters in twenty two days... yay. Enjoy the chapter!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Ash grumbled as he started to research numerous events that occurred in Vacuo in the past twenty years. Corey's past had been written out already, she had attended a non hunter school, she didn't do much in her life. In fact, he kept it low profile, in order to not attract any attention to her. In fact, he had already had an idea for everyone's false background, it was just very troublesome to implement them. Hacking into the Vacuan networks was difficult, and it was even more difficult inputting the false history for her. He had already come up with some false names for everyone, and he could already tell that some of them were not going to be happy upon learning them.

He had changed Mark's name to Sorrel Arktos, which kind of meant 'Brown Bear', a bit of a play on towards Mark's mask. Thankfully for Ash, he didn't need to change his first name, but he did change the last name Davis to Signe. Ash Signe and Ivory Signe, and he could already tell that his twin sister was not going to be very happy about the name change. He wasn't happy about changing his last name either, but it was a cover up. Meanwhile, Tony had become Babur Copper, which was tiger and brownish-orange. Even though the tiger mask had black and orange on its skin, he decided to say fuck it after looking for fifty minutes to find any names that had correlations to orange and black. Brown and orange was the only other choice, so he just went with that.

As soon as he found the names, he began writing each person's backstory. He and Alex were both born nineteen years ago, they didn't get into any trouble of particular notice, and they both attended a non hunter academy with the rest of the Fans. Mark's past was just like Corey's, and there was no difference except location and other little details. Tony's was a bit more different, he was a homeless man noted for arrests due to public indecency, which was basically wandering the streets asking for spare change. Ash decided that one of them should be linked to their actual past in Miami, and made Tony's just as before, laughing a bit as he wrote Tony's backstory. Hey, he needed to have fun in some way...

 **Lucky's Arcade and Diner  
**

"Well Indigo, I have to say, it's not very often you lose at a fighting game that quickly." Indigo just glared at Currant, all the while sipping her raspberry milkshake. Right now, Indigo, Currant, and Corey were waiting on their food to arrive. Indigo had ordered a steak sandwich with french fries, along with chicken tenders and a raspberry milkshake, which she was drinking at the moment. Currant had ordered fish and chips, along with some root beer, and a slice of cake for dessert. Corey had ordered a chicken salad, along with some spaghetti and a bottle of _StrawFree_. Each of them were sipping their ordered drink, and were discussing about their experiences in the arcade. Indigo got beaten in _Vale Fighter_ by some person wearing a yellow jacket and blue jeans. Other than the usual success at the arcade games, there was that insane dancing game where Corey and Indigo managed to set the new high score. In fact, a lot of people at the arcade watched the two playing the machine, intent on actually finishing the song without a single error. The amount of tickets they got at the end was satisfying, enough for Indigo to win one of the new video game systems at the reward booth. That game machine was inside a box right near her foot as she drank the milkshake.

"Sooooo... Hey Noire, where are you from anyways? Vale native or foreigner?" Corey replied by stating Vacuo, and continued to drink her bottle of _StrawFree._ She had to give her hat off to the maker of this soda, it tasted genuinely like strawberry. Meanwhile, Currant appeared to be interested in learning a bit more of Indigo at the same time, not so much interested in Corey. "How about you Indigo? Where are you from then?" Indigo just looked at Currant, curious at him, before answering. "I'm a Vale native by heart, and I grew up on the streets literally." Currant just sipped his root beer awkwardly, he honestly couldn't see her as a street rat. She seemed way too childish and relaxed to be one. The streets of Vale were not one to be taken in stride, rather, they were dangerous. Many orphans that landed on the streets of Vale were inducted into the criminal underground at a worse state, the murders and the potential treat of molesters that stalked the streets were always there.

Their food was taking a good while, but they were comfortable. None of them were in their work clothes, they were all wearing casual clothing. Indigo was wearing an orange low sleeve t- shirt and shorts that went to her knees. Currant was wearing sunglasses, a yellow jacket, and long jeans. Corey was wearing a baggy jacket and baggy jeans, which was her usual attire. She did learn more about Indigo and Currant with their adventures. One was that Indigo could not control her alcohol intake, when she got drunk, she became all sad and agonizing. She did lament that she'd like to forget her past as a street rat, but could never do, seeing that her semblance is the ability to copy other people's semblance. It was just something she learned in the streets, unlocking her aura and discovering her semblance all by herself. Not to mention the fact that she was forced to steal and kill at a young age as well, it was actually a life saving event when she got picked up by the Wicket Family. Maybe that's why she stays with them, she just wants to keep her life away from the street rat style... Corey could honestly respect the girl's choices and thoughts, she just wished that Indigo would leave the criminal scene. She sincerely didn't want to kill the blue haired girl.

When their food finally arrived, it was all fresh and ready, and to boot, it smelled really good. They all dug in, enjoying and savoring the meal. Despite the fact that the place wasn't exactly a high price restaurant, it was very satisfying and delicious. No one left any leftovers on their plates, they ate everything on their meal. After the magnificent dinner, Indigo and Corey sighed contently and leaned back into their chairs, while Currant was slowly but surely finishing his large slice of vanilla frosted chocolate cake. Corey noticed that there were pockets of raspberries inside the cake slice, and sincerely wished she wasn't full. It looked absolutely appetizing, maybe she'll come back tomorrow after work to order something else. The wait was well worth it, in her opinion.

They all went Dutch pay and paid for their respective meals. Corey put down around thirty nine liens, Currant placed forty two liens, and Indigo laid down forty six liens. They all waved goodbye to each other, laughing as they went their separate ways for the day, with Corey sighing as she walked back home. She honestly didn't have a plan for what she was going to do when she left Junior's organization, and she'd better start thinking of a plan, it wasn't exactly going to help her if she didn't have a back up strategy. While she was thinking on this, Tony was scouring the streets of Vale, growling and trying to find something to do to get rid of his anger.

 **Vale Ghetto**

Tony grumbled under his breath as he walked down the streets, angered about the stupid fake past that Ash had made. It didn't help that he absolutely hated his name, it was worse due to the fact that Ash decided to give him a shitty past. Yes, that was his actual past, but god damn it, he didn't want to relive that shit again. Fortunately for him, he found a way to release some of that rage. As soon as he passed an alley way, he was blocked by two teenagers, and he could see from the corner of his eyes two more come near him on the left and right side. His ears picked up some noise behind him, and he knew he was getting surrounded. With that, he tensed up, ready to start fighting.

The teen punks smirked as they found some random idiot walk into their turf. That meant easy pickings, and more lien for them to waste on alcohol and smokes. With that, they pulled out their weapons, which were basically switchblades and metal pipes. All of them smirked as their leader, an eighteen year old male with a long ponytail smirked as he walked up to the unsuspecting ponce, with the switchblade aimed at the guy's chest. "Well listen here you stupid fuck, if you want to go home a healthy man, you better fork off all your lien now, else my boys will cripple your ass. Understand?" With that, all of the guys started to laugh, and before anyone could react, their boss was flying back, and six of his teeth were flying in the air. Before they could begin attacking, another guy got punched in the stomach, causing him to throw up, before getting whacked on the side of the head. The kid went down, blood seeping from the wound. The rest of the delinquents roared and charged the bastard, intent on getting revenge for their fallen boss. They never stood a chance.

One uppercut, and one kid went flying in the air. Two headbutts, and two people went down, with weak brain trauma and some concussions. Then two others were knocked down quickly, suffering bad nosebleeds and broken noses. As the last kid saw his friends go down like nothing, he turned and started to run, and when he looked back, his eyes widened to see that the would be victim was following him, running after him. He began to run as fast as he could, entering the alleyway and cutting through certain areas that he knew he could get through. But the bastard was on his tail, and he was following him rather quickly, and then he ran into a dead end. He turned and gulped, seeing that the person was cracking his knuckles, smiling as he did so. The poor boy merely pulled out his switchblade in fear, and pointed it at the man, shaking violently as he did. He was scared now, and he didn't want to ruin his face at all.

Tony wanted to kill the punk, he really did. But he and his friends had to keep a low profile, and that was absolutely set in stone already. At least until a year passed or something, but for now? He was going to cripple the fuck in front of him, at least. That was the least he could do for this city, right? This haven that took him and his friends in, it was dirty and needed help. He and his friends will help the city, they couldn't rely on Hunters. Those people were too busy trying to fix the outside, and they would help the inside. That was needed at least.

Tony walked towards the boy, and when the boy stabbed at Tony, he merely dodged the stab and slapped the knife out of the boy's hand. The boy widened his eyes as his weapon was slapped away, and he immediately raised his hands, crying and saying to not punch him in the face. A cruel irony was that Tony wasn't going to hit the boy's face, but he was definitely going to hit him somewhere else. With that, Tony whacked the boy straight in the stomach, causing the boy to barf and fall over, clenching his stomach tightly. The boy was shivering, and he tried to crawl away, but Tony stopped his advances by stomping on the boy's hip. With that lone stomp, he broke the entire left half of the hip, and the boy's scream pierced the night, shattering the silence that once laid there. Tony stomped the boy all over his lower half, breaking bones and spilling blood all over the floor. The boy went unconscious after three stomps, but after twelve of them, his lower half was pretty much ruined. With that, Tony walked away from the scene of the crime, hoping that he could find a place to eat some good Meat Lover's pizza... he was in the mood for some meat.

 **Vale Library**

After faking the documents and the history for his friends, he left the library, intent on getting back home and finishing his blueprint. On his way home, he happened to see the shop that Mark worked at, Ye Olde Dust Shoppe. He ignored the urge to go inside and kept walking, he trusted Mark enough to actually obtain the Dust samples and the weapon magazines he asked for. With that, he started to look around the streets for a blacksmith or some forge that he could peek inside and see how it worked, he was very interested in actually starting his own weapons manufacturing process. After minutes of asking people, he discovered that there were very few places that allowed people to look at their forges. One that allowed people to see their workshop was Signal Academy, and he was going to visit that place tomorrow. For now, he wanted to go to sleep, he had spent the entire day actually falsifying things, and that took a good bit out of him. He was looking forward to sleeping on his comfortable bed.

 **White Fang Hideout**

Blake stood over the makeshift graves of her parents, shedding tears as she stood over them. It wasn't fair that they had to be killed so brutally, she could've done something to save them. She could've pleaded, she could've ignored her mother and attacked the person attacking her... but because she was a coward, she chose to leave her parents. She chose to run, and escape from the path that she wished. She didn't want to be in the White Fang anymore, what point was there? She was a failure to the faunus and her parents, since she had run. She left her parents to take the wounds for her, and in the end, she was all that was left. The world wasn't fair, the world wasn't a place where dreams could be made, it was a cruel world, where hopes and dreams were crushed with a blink of an eye...

Adam sighed as he watched over Blake, leaning against one of the pillars. He held her mother's necklace in his hand, and he originally planned to give it to her... but he couldn't find it within himself to burden her even more. Just watching her stand over the graves, shedding silent tears over their bodies, just told Adam that it wasn't the right time to give it to her yet. He gripped the necklace tightly in his hand, and he knew what had to be done. He needed to find the murderer of Blake's parents... and kill the bastard slowly and painfully, with Blake watching. If she was able to witness the murder... would her spirit be built up once again, and become the Blake he once knew, and not the cold, steel made child that stood in front of her? No, that was optimistic thinking... but he will avenge the child's parents, no matter the cost... even if that meant he had to become a monster like the murderer.

* * *

And that was the twenty second installment of Hotline RWBY! This time I tried to give a lot more background to Indigo, write your thoughts in the comment about what you think! Ahahah, I need to do it for the rest of the people I included you say? I'm going to die at that rate... Please review, follow, favorite, and recommend! If there was another Hotline Miami X RWBY crossover that came out, then it's completely possible that another one can be grown out! So go ahead and tell people about this story, let's hope they get inspired and start their own fanfiction on Hotline Miami! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Don't worry, I've been following Monty's color rule for the entire story! Tell me any of these characters don't have a color related name with them! ... If you're referring to Prospero and Amontillado, their last names will include colors. Just wait.


	23. Intermission: Scene 11: Drunkards

Hey guys, RemnusPast here, with the twenty third chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I'm still shocked I'm going strong, hopefully that won't change at all! Enjoy this chapter!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _One month later..._

"Ash, what the hell is this list? You know that we can't fucking throw away our cash like this!" Ash simply sighed as he worked on installing the workbench in the basement. He had gone to Signal Academy and viewed the forges, and now he was trying to replicate a smaller version of that in the basement. He had already installed in air and steam pipes leading outside, and had already cleaned out the entire basement so that it would be able to hold the forgery perfectly well. He wouldn't have to do this if Signal Academy had allowed him to use the forge, but no, they denied his request simply because he wasn't a student there. Which meant that he had to go around for two weeks straight trying to find a place that would allow him to use the forge they had. Sad to say, none of them did, which was why he was installing his own makeshift forge in the basement. That would explain his pissed off attitude, he didn't want to go the far lengths to go out and built this shit.

Then again, he could understand where Mark was coming from. Despite the fact that Corey was making a lot of money from doing criminal activities, which none of them wanted to admit, they weren't exactly high class. They had to save some of the money, they couldn't use it all in one spot. The list for the materials required to build the forge was way over their budget, and he knew that as well. To actually get all of the things on the list, he would either have to order in shipments, packs at a time, which would cause the entire forge building to be completely bogged down and delayed, or get Corey to rake in a load of cash and then order the list in one go. Alex and Mark didn't exactly make bank, they got a good bit of lien, but not like Corey. Tony was a lost hope, he couldn't even get a god damn job. Ash could get a job if he so desired, but he was going to focus on creating new weapons for everyone, since every person that used weapons had a problem with the ones sold in stores. Alex complained that the Dust powered chainsaw was weak and not even worth using, Mark said that the SMGs were too clunky and inefficient for actual use. Ash though the same with his pistol, and Corey did want a weapon to use in case of emergency. Meanwhile, Tony was the fuck all, he used his fists to kill people, so he wasn't in need of anything.

Which left Ash, Alex, Tony, and Corey to actually get weapons that work according to their style. Ash needed to create a pistol, chainsaw, and two SMGs that were somewhat like the MP5s that Mark used. As for Corey, he would have to ask her to get more income and what weapon she so desired, if she wanted one that is. For the time being, he would work on trying to recalibrate the Dust Pistol and looking at how it worked exactly, which was what the workbench was for. With that, Ash turned to Mark and explained what the list and why he needed the materials listed down, so that he could create a forge to make weapons and actually utilize. Mark then asked questions that Ash had answers to, and finally, Mark stopped asking questions, and was running through his head.

"Alright... then you need Dust? I have samples of Dust and the Weapon Magazines you asked for, where should I put them then?" Ash turned to Mark for once, he had been too busy working on the workbench to see Mark. When he did look at Mark, he noticed that he was carrying two bags, and both appeared to be completely filled up. "Just leave them on that table there, I'll look at them later." With those words, Mark nodded and set the two bags on the table that Ash pointed out, then waked out, ready to eat dinner and go to sleep. While he did that, Ash turned around and went back to setting up the workbench, muttering as he did so. He was getting hungry, and the workbench was almost finished... He shook his head, trying to get the temptation of food get to him. First the workbench, then food. He had to keep a level of professionalism after all. With that, he went back to setting the workbench up, hoping that it wouldn't take forever...

 **Junior's Club**

"Hello, Torchwick. May I ask why on Remnant you're here?" Roman chuckled at Junior's question, it was rather obvious why he was here. He needed information on good targets to hit for lien, and there was a lot of them to be gained in the upper class district of the city of Vale. However, he didn't have any good targets yet, and he couldn't just do it willy nilly. No, he needed to get one specific good target that had a large amount of lien just waiting to be taken, and then create a plan on how to take the lien quickly. When that was all done and finished with, he knew what he was going to spend the lien on, since his supply of cigars was basically nonexistent, and he needed a good amount of lien to start up some all, a master thief doesn't go out and steal without plans or without strategy.

Junior sighed, not bothering to even wait for Torchwick's answer. He already knew as well, the thief in front of him always came to him for information or for thugs for hire. "Right, what do you want? Information on several new targets in the rich district?" Torchwick nodded as he sipped the bourbon in front of him, the drink was pretty good. "Alright then, there's a man named Carmine Vitiosus. He's a former lieutenant in the Warrick Family, and he left them in order to actually secure his holdings. Though he did lose some of his fortune, he's rich enough to be able to hire a whole bunch of guards to protect himself from the wrath of the Wicket Family. Meaning that he still has a large amount of lien left over, which does make him a good potential target." Torchwick mused over this information, the info was rather good. Junior never disappointed when it came to information broking, he alone could vouch for that. With that, he paid Junior twenty five lien and finished his bourbon. The poor victim wasn't going to realize that he was going to be taking his stash of lien, he had all the time in the world to create a solid plan. And he always knew that when you have a good plan, you need to have an even better back up plan...

 **Cerulean's Office**

Cerulean sighed as he put down his Scroll. After doing a lot of research and paying some lien, he had finally found out about Noire. A Vacuon native, she immigrated to Vale a few months ago, and she had a rather boring history. Born in the city's middle class district, she attended normal schools, and didn't pursue a career in hunters. Rather, she just attended normal schools, and chose to pursue fitness... While he had the information at his hands, he still couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious about her history. The documents never explained how she managed to learn her skills at combat, it never described how she learned to fight, it didn't explain anything about her at all. In fact, it went against her fashion sense completely, since people in Vacuo were well known to actually wear rather skimpy clothing. It made sense, they were living out in a desert after all...

He shook his head and sighed. Some of the details didn't exactly make sense, but hey, Vacuo was a place that did have bureaucracy mix ups now and then. It did make sense for them to be missing documents on her, although the least he could say was that the pay was not that good. With that, he kept it in his mind to be well prepared to actually try to get Noire to join the Wicket Family, she seemed like an extremely valuable asset. Although, he did wonder what Indigo was doing, when he asked her, she just smiled and said it was a secret. He scratched his head, what was she doing that she needed to keep secret? He sighed and leaned back onto his chair, wondering what Indigo was doing at this time of night...

 **Sleepy Ursa, Vale Commercial District**

"Now let me tell you something Noire..." Indigo hiccuped as she swayed her head, slamming down another empty mug. Surrounding her were bottles of ale, and she was very drunk. The same went to Noire, who had been drinking the same ale with her. Indigo waved her hand at the air, and tried to regain her balance. "You gottza watch outtttt for those mean onesss, like that fat bastardd... umm... was his name... I thinkkk it vas Carmicheall? I forgottttt..." Indigo rested her head on her left arm, trying to remember who she was talking about. Her memory was not the best, nor her mind, when she was quite drunk. In fact, the more drunk she got, the more talkative and gullible she actually got. Thankfully, Noire was drunk too, so she wouldn't try to trick her into doing something completely stupid for blackmail. Despite the fact that both of them were under-aged and shouldn't be drinking, the bartender served them drinks when he noticed that they were in the crime Families. They had drunk enough at the point where Indigo was slurring and having trouble making coherent sentences, and Noire appeared to not have any consequences, but she had gotten more quiet, and was getting a little tipsy as well.

"Annnyywayyysss... cann you pay? I'mmm so sorry, I caann't finddd my walllettt..." Indigo started to weep a little at the prospect of not being able to find her wallet, and Noire simply gestured for the bill, patting Indigo on the back. The good news was that Noire was still functional enough to help Indigo leave the bar, but the bad news was that she didn't even know where Indigo lived, much less work. With that, Noire called up Currant, hoping he would be able to help out. After two calls, Currant finally picked up, grumbling as he did so. "What do you want, Noire? It's like two in the morning..." By the time that Currant was picking up, Indigo was in the restroom, throwing up, and Noire was pinching her nose and sighing, keeping guard at the bathroom door. She had spent a good amount of minutes patting Indigo's back and helping her get through the horrible experience. "Can you send me Indigo's address... she's rather out of it." Noire could hear Currant just whack his head against the bed, and he hung up. After a few minutes, she recieved a message, which included Indigo's home address. With that, Noire went back into the bathroom, to help her friend out...

"Youuu'reeee suchhh a gooood personnnn Noooiiiriiieee... whyy donn't youuu haveee a booyyyfriend yett?" Corey simply sighed at Indigo's slurring, she had trouble getting Indigo back to her home. It didn't help that people were staring at a tall woman carrying a shorter woman in a piggyback ride, but it just made it rather embarrassing. Thankfully, her sunglasses and her fedora was helping hide her identity, so no one would be able to identify her if they saw her again. She just wished that this was over already, Indigo was starting to get a bit heavy...

Indigo's home address turned out to be an apartment complex, which appeared to be built for upper-high class people. Thankfully, Indigo had the key in her pocket, and when Corey opened the door and turned on the lights, she noticed how well kept the apartment was. The kitchen was clean and efficient, with the entire place looking clean. In fact, the entire apartment was clean, with everything set in order and in place. The living room was rather small, with a lone table and a lone chair sitting there. The table was draped over with a blue tablecloth, with the patterns of diamonds put on them. There were several potted plants inside the living room, and there were two rooms and a small hallway. One of the rooms led to a bathroom, which was very well kept, considering the fact that it was sparkling clean. The other door led to the bedroom, which Corey opened and walked into.

When Corey entered the bedroom, she noticed how clean and yet how child-like the room was. The bed was blue, and had some stuffed toys around it. Not only that, but the bed had been absolutely cleaned, and made well. There was a neat and tidy bookshelf, that was filled with a large amount of books, which all seemed to be large novels from the look of things. There was a television in the room, but it was of moderate size, not small enough where you had difficulty seeing, but not large enough where it encompassed the entire room. The video game console she had won at the arcade was connected to the television, and there appeared to be a DVD player connected as well, with a small cabinet filled with DVD cases and game cases. There was a table that had a container filled with pens and pencils, along with drawing pad on top. There was a window, but the drapes had been closed, and there was a flower pot with a lone purple flower that Corey could not identify.

Corey laid Indigo on the bed, who had begun to snore quietly, not obnoxiously like Mark, but a soft one, that Alex makes at some occasions. She then laid Indigo's apartment key on the table, and walked out, turning off the lights and closing the door as she went. When she went to the front door, she noticed that the door was lockable from the outside, even if you didn't have a key. She did that action, and then walked on home, shaking her head as she did. Now she sincerely didn't want to kill Indigo. You can't easily kill someone who you have drunk with, learned about their past, hung around with them a lot, killed other people together, and helped each other out. That alone paved strong walls of friendship and bonding experiences, and Corey was damned if she was going to have to kill or watch someone kill Indigo somewhere down the line. That set her mind, she had to convince Currant and Indigo to leave the criminal world, no matter what it took...

 **White Fang Hideout**

Adam watched Blake train with the mentor at the training facility, looking at her from the shadows. Despite the fact that they were inside their own organization's hideout, he couldn't help but watch over her. After all, her parents murder was still lurking in the air, and he sincerely doubted she'd easily ignore it. She was currently seeing a psychiatrist about this, but Adam doubted it did any good, you don't wash away the guilt of seeing your mother die and not being able to do anything about it. Adam still had her mother's amber necklace, he just never saw it as the right time to do so. Amber, that was Blake's mother's name, how ironic that the one memento he has of her is her namesake. He wanted to give the necklace to Blake for her to keep, he sincerely did... it just wasn't time yet. Maybe when she turned nineteen, or twenty, maybe that was the time. But she was young, fragile, and now even more descended into the darkness. He stared at his hand, reminiscing what he had done in the past week.

When the time had come for the original plan to invade the boat, he took on the sole responsibility of invading and securing the Schnee Dust Transport Boat. It was he who managed to destroy all of the drones and guards that worked on the boat, slaughtering them with his Katana as he worked. He just stared at his hands, remembering the day he actually commenced the mission. He had become like the bastard that murdered Blake's parents, in the end, was it worth it? Was it worth going through, slaughtering people for the sake of getting stronger? Yes, yes it was.

If he had to become a monster to avenge Blake's parents, he would. He remembered when he had killed everyone, blood and machine bits all over his clothes, him laughing as he absorbed power from the machine, laughing as mad as he could from the power he was absorbing... and then when he came back, he remembered Blake holding tight on him, crying and telling him to stop. To just stop laughing, to stop, to stop... He had stopped laughing when she started crying into his bloody clothes, he had felt a dark looming pile of guilt lie into his brain as he had realized who he was becoming. But it was too far into this point to end it, he had set his heart into this action. If that meant manipulating his own kind, utilizing them as pawn pieces... he would gladly do so. If it was to avenge the two closest friends and their daughter's suffering... he would. It was a duty he had to fulfill... right?

* * *

And that was the twenty third installment of Hotline RWBY! I'm shocked I'm able to spill out each day without any distractions, things are looking up indeed! Please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! I read every single review and respond to them in the series, I assure you that. Have a good day, and as always, enjoy hurting people!

No reviews yesterday. =(


	24. Intermission: Scene 12: Two Years

RemnusPast here, with the twenty fourth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Two Years Later...**

"Well Ash, can I finally leave Junior's crime gang? I don't want to stay with Junior for another two years..." Corey honestly was getting tired of having to work for Junior, she had been told to do it by Ash and the rest of the Fans for information and criminal hideouts. For the past two years, she had been getting friendly with several underground figures, which included Cerulean and Garnet. She knew that several underground figures were interested in her, and had been trying to recruit her into their organizations, though Junior stopped that by putting her as a 'thug for hire'. That did stop the multiple invitations, but it made her work a lot. Even though the pay was good, she was constantly sent on suicide missions, and she began to get wounded occasionally. Despite the massive payments she obtained, the Fans still lived in their five bedroom home, and had grown fond of it. Those payments went to Ash's forge and weapon materials, and he had been getting better at the craft. She had managed to obtain numerous hideouts, and also discovered several key informants that Ash could connect to. However, at this point, she just wanted to leave the criminal world, it was tiring and stressing. Not to mention that it was a bit lonely, Currant and Indigo had left their respective mafia families in order to move in together. She did keep up with them occasionally, but couldn't do it as usual, she was far too busy undergoing missions.

Ash sighed as he sat at the dining table, with the both of them at the house. Mark and Tony had gone out to see the Mistral Region Tournament. They had both become fans of Pyrrha Nikos, but not rabid, they just respected her combat skill. Alex had gone out to find out if there was any marijuana in the streets, her supply had begun to dwindle rather low after one year, and she was using her last bag as little as possible. Meanwhile, all of them had not been able to pursue the vigilante activities in two years, making it a rather boring and tense two years. Everyone wanted to go back to doing the massacres, and they were a bit jealous of Corey. But at the same time, they noticed she wanted to quit, and when they did see her in action once, they realized why: The missions were made to just kill her flat out, but they all failed at that respect. At this point, they were drowning a good bit on lien, and Ash didn't need anything else at that point. He took a bite out of his BLT sandwich, and mused over the thought while he chewed. When he swallowed and turned to Corey, he noticed that her arms were crossed and that she was glaring at him deeply. If looks could kill, that look would probably have killed Ash immediately.

"Alright Corey, you can leave that stupid gang now, it's not like we need more lien anymore, we're basically drowning in it." Corey leaned back into her chair, breathing out and removing the glare she had on Ash. For once, she was able to actually get out of the gang... but what was there to do? She didn't know what kind of job she could do, although now that she thought about it... there was a rather low amount of clubs in Vale. There were only three, and that was in the commercial district itself. She began to crunch through statistics in her brain, if she managed to open a new club, there was going to be little to no competition at all, and to boot, she had the lien to start it up. She began to think about the lay out of the building of the club, and the different kinds of services they were going to offer. She hoped that Alex managed to save the songs from Miami, she planned to use them in the club. She remembered one song she liked a lot; the DJ that was in the bar when they hunted down the Russian prick. She reminisced about smashing the bastard's head in with a golf club, and sighed. Those were good times...

 **Beacon Academy, MRON Dorm  
**

Muer sighed as he stared out the window, taking in the sight that was in front of him, which was the city of Vale. He could honestly state that the city looked even more beautiful at night, the entire city was lit up, and looked like a magical castle from a fairy tale. He knew that those kinds of beautiful, heroic tales didn't exist in real life... but it was good to have that hope within oneself, at least for him. Ever since the White Fang had taken his family three years ago, all he had within himself was hatred for the faunus, and the drowning desperation to actually avenge his stolen family... all of that was wiped out by that lone nightmare two years ago. He could still remember, that horrible dream he had... just the thought of it sent him into a cold shiver. The alleyway murder that Orche and Mavro witnessed was as bad as the nightmare, based on the details that those two had given him. He looked back at his team, as they were all sleeping. Orche and Mavro were sharing a bed together, both cuddling and holding each other in their sleep. It was rather cute, and he was still surprised that their relationship had gotten stronger over the past two years. Meanwhile, Russet was sprawled out in his own bed, snoring obnoxiously, with his blankets all hanging off the side of his bed. Mure's own bed was somewhat messy, the blanket and the pillow was out of place a bit, as he had just gotten up.

It had been two years, and those two years had been a ride with his team. Team MRON were now a third-year team, and they had gone through a lot together. Mavro and Orche were still investigating the culprit of the alleyway murders, which Mure doubted still existed. Russet had gone off on his own tangent and had begun helping out people in villages, doing the best he could. Mure himself was at odds, he had begun to support relief attempts for several villages, and to boot, he had begun his own small investigation on the White Fang. He had noticed some odd behaviors within the White Fang itself, and he was sure he was getting somewhat close to cracking the tale and the strange occurrence that was going on. Nevertheless, he was still going to stay with his team, at least until things went smoothly... Mure began to think about the numerous adventures and near death experiences his team had, some other teams were not that lucky.

Everyone had changed within those two years. The entirety of Team PEAR had changed as well. Prospero Jet, once an A-Class asshole, had now become an easy going guy that became less pissed off, and less of a drunkard as well. He did become a little bit shady, but he always got the job done, despite the fact that his weapon was a baton and a spyglass, his semblance made up for that highly. Amontillado Mustard had become more confident in himself, and less of a nervous wreck than he was before. In fact, he became more of a sociable person, helping Prospero coach the newcomers when they had trouble with their work. Rowena Pewter, the once bratty girl of the team, had become rather mature over the years. The experiences she went through weathered down her bratty attitude, and refined it to become the mellow girl she was currently. Espanaye Stardust, the one person on Team PEAR that kept to the shadows, had become a bit more lively, but still retained her desire to stay within the shadows. She would talk to other people and recommend different books, but she kept to herself, keeping whatever secrets she knew to herself. Although, she gave different treatment to her team, as she was seen in the cafeteria laughing and talking to her team excessively. Team PEAR had become even more powerful over the years as well, and they were spoken about in the academy, becoming points of respect for certain new comers. If only those newcomers knew how team PEAR was two years ago...

Mure just sighed and shook his head, chuckling as he did. Was Prospero and his team still the douche bags they once were? Not anymore... but it didn't help that he still clung to the mists of the past. He looked out the window again, and sighed. He could only imagine what else had been affected by the tides of time...

 **Emerald Forest**

 _It had trained, killed, and slaughtered for two years. It felt the effects on its body, the body now having a somewhat strong carapace around its torso and its knees. Its head had become encompassed by bone, the red markings glowing a dark red. The teeth itself had changed, having sharper and longer teeth, as its jaw had begun to increase in size. Not only that, but the mask was changing shape, turning into something that rivaled a monster, befitting of its true nature. Its hands had begun to grow bone around them as well, and it had gotten taller by a few inches as well. It had gotten stronger and powerful amongst the test of time, as well. It managed to cause craters within the rock walls now, and it was easily able to bypass the Boarbatusk's tough armor. Not only that, but it was now able to pounce mid-air, a feat that impressed even itself. Nevertheless, it could not choose to be so grateful over its power, it needed to become even stronger. But for now, it had to rest. After all, it was approaching night time, and it had worn itself out, eliminating numerous beowolves, boarbatusks, and King Taijitus that came within its path. So it situated itself into a corner of the now absurdly large cave, and went to sleep, dreaming of slaughtering the tiger headed human.  
_

 **White Fang Headquarters**

Blake read the books in her room, trying to get the books in before she went to sleep. She was currently reading a book about a woman who had become a tin person, and was seeking desperately to gain back her humanity. It was written by a Faunus writer, and the story was written well. Despite it's odd premise, its execution was rather good. She knew deep inside that her reading was just an outlet to try to forget the incident two years ago... but could she really blame herself? That person that murdered her parents... it wasn't even a human, nor a faunus... it was a monster, born straight from the dark fairy tales that existed. Except for a twist, there was no hero that would come to take down the monster, there was no happy ending that came at the end of the tunnel. It was just her, and she was all alone, with the monster still out there, hunting more faunus as she read. She gripped the book tightly, she hated having these thoughts. Despite their realism, it was a crushing blow to think about every single time. She didn't want to go through these thoughts, she just wanted them to leave, to leave her alone... but they wouldn't. She shut the book close, then laid it on the end table near her bed. She turned off the lights, and tried to get to sleep, intent on getting ready for the next day. She did get some sleep, but she had recurring nightmares, those of the same scene of her mother's death... and the dream taunted her inability to do anything, laughing at her pain...

Adam was sharpening his katana, getting ready in case of a new mission tomorrow. He had been doing the best he could to keep Blake safe, as he had climbed up the ladder of power within the White Fang. This was still a battle for his kind, but it had evolved more than that, to protect Blake and to avenge her parents. He was still the same as before, but now he was even stronger than before. Despite this, he still couldn't help but feel helpless when it came to Blake... he wasn't doing a good job of protecting her. True, he was able to prevent some of the more dangerous missions from being assigned to her... but that wouldn't last long. Some time in the future, there was going to be a mission where he couldn't prevent her from taking... the best he could do was to partner up with her in the actual mission. But for now, he would do his best to make sure she was placed in missions that he knew were in her skill set. It was the least he could do for her.

* * *

And that was the twenty fourth installment of Hotline RWBY! I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the fact it was very short, I do plan to make the next chapter longer than this one. Anyways, review, favorite, follow, and recommend to others if you enjoy this series! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Time to respond to la reviews!

 **Aquas1998:** That came off as yuri? That was not my intention at all, I was just showing how strong Indigo's and Corey's friendship got put in... Tony did control himself from killing, but not mutilation. And Corey was going to quit in a month, why do- Oh. Oh, I see. I guess I need to clear something up right now, before other people get mixed up.

 _papern00b451's fanfiction, Hotline RWBY: Dementia of a Sociopath IS NOT A COMPANION PIECE TO MY FANFIC._

What do I mean by this? Well, papern00b451 made his fanfiction based off mine, but there are numerous differences in mine and his. One, mine will, and will not ever, include any other character from Hotline Miami. This means Jacket, Richter, and Manny Pardo will not be in the story. Two, there is no 50 Blessings nor is there a Russian Mob that immigrated into the World of Remnant. Only the Fans got there, and it was done by an odd entity, which I'm not going to say out loud who it is. Therefore, despite the fact that papern00b's fanfiction derives from mine, IT DOES NOT CORRELATE WITH MINE. Any sequences or chapters within Dementia of a Sociopath doesn't occur in my version of Hotline RWBY. His is just an alternate universe of mine, to put it simply.

Sorry to sound harsh about this, but if people are going to make that very mistake, I have to put it clear on the differences. Papern00b451's Hotline RWBY is different from mine, and despite the fact that it follows my storyline, it is basically an alternative universe to mine. Sorry to make this long PSA, but if people get mixed up, I don't exactly want that to occur at all. I'll write this as a precaution.


	25. Intermission: Scene 13: Breakthrough

Hey guys, RemnusPast here, with the twenty fifth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Hoo boy, I feel like the chapters are getting shorter recently... I'll try to change that, but no promises. Anyways, here's the chapter!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Junior's Club**

"So you wanna leave the criminal world now, Noire? ... I can't say that I wasn't going to be surprised by this, you did seem like you wanted out a long time ago... but if you do want out, I guess you'd have to do one last mission for me, is that fair?" Junior watched Corey, as he was trying to wait for her decision. She appeared to be thinking rather tensely about it, after all, it was a rather difficult missions. She was to infiltrate the compound of the new upstart gang, which were calling themselves the _Leather Rackets_. These guys were new, but they had begun to distract and hit other operations of the more stable crime organizations. Even though their assaults weren't doing any damage, and were rather annoying, the families still noticed that if left unchecked, these upstart punks could become a large threat. Which was why they wanted someone, or some group, to take them out for them. They knew that the Leather Racket's stronghold and headquarters were going to be well defended, and it would be a large war to just wipe them out. Therefore, they were going to use their one ace in the hole: Noire Monochrome. The pay was going to be around thousands of lien, but at the same time, Corey sincerely did not want to undergo this mission. She didn't care about the pay... but if it was the last mission...

With that, she sighed and nodded her head, knowing full well that if Junior went back on his word, she could just trash his gang and the club she was in right now. Junior handed her some papers that included the blueprint of the building and the address. If he wanted this to be done right, then she had to be well informed about the location, it wouldn't help to lose a large payday since his ace in the hole died. Then again, she was leaving, but hey, it might help to have it all end in a good note. With that, Noire nodded, and left the club, intent on getting to the location of the mission and finishing it off quickly. When she left, Junior sighed, at the idea of losing a rather good source of income and a great ace in the hole. Then again, she did take a good bit of the payroll, although that was a bit fair. With that, he was going to miss being able to utilize her as an asset, she had helped him rise within the criminal underworld.

He looked around the club, and saw the rest of his henchmen and his two lieutenants. Despite the fact that he did have a good amount of henchmen, they were nearly all incompetent. Only his two lieutenants were somewhat good, but not nearly as good as Noire. With that, he poured himself a glass of whiskey, he had a feeling he would be regretting this decision when time went on...

 **Indigo and Currant's Apartment**

Indigo sighed as she finished off the sketching in front of her. Right now, she was attempting to draw the scene of the city from her window, and it was looking rather good. True, it was a sketch, but that didn't meant that she couldn't improve on it. Right now, Currant was out and working in _Guissimo's_ , acting as the new head chef there. They both had left their respective mafia families a few months ago, as their relationship had gotten even further. Now they were acting as a couple, as they both moved into one apartment together. Despite that, they still had their respective weapons, which were hidden inside their own rooms. The civilian life was boring, but it was a good, fresh breath away from the Mafioso lifestyle. At least now, she had more time on her hands to actually improve on her drawings and paintings. She had become somewhat recognized in the art world, getting small commissions for paintings and drawings. Right now, the sketch she was doing was for her own free time, she found it rather relaxing to actually be able to draw something of her own thought.

She remembered Noire, and could continually notice how much Noire actually wanted to leave the criminal lifestyle too. Unfortunately for her, she had not been able to obtain the mass lien storage that she needed to use as an escape parachute, and had been stuck in the life for nearly two years. Although it was the least to say, since Indigo and Currant had spent more than two years with their respective families, she was being sent on suicide missions every week or so. It was crazy how many times she barely escaped death, Indigo was a bit scared of her now. However, thanks to Noire's persuasion, she and Currant were able to leave the criminal gang and get together more, exploring the depths of their relationships. She had to admit, Noire was a rather good friend.

She picked up one of her pens, and started to make a line drawing out of the sketch. She was rather proud of the sketch, and she would have to go to Emerald Forest or maybe Beacon to get another drawing done. After all, she did like the aspect of drawing. It gave her a sense of relaxation and calm, not to mention joy. She knew that Currant absolutely loved his new job, he never got to boss anyone around during his time at the Mafia. Now that he was head chef of the restaurant, he was free to order people around, something she knew that he genuinely liked. Then again, he was passionate about cooking, as he was the one that usually made the two of them the meals of the day. In fact, he had created numerous fancy meals, including the numerous chocolate sculptures and the fancy steak and caviar dinner they had together one romantic evening. They had shared a bed that day, and now they were looking for a rather spacious one bedroom apartment. They both felt like they were ready to take the next step up, and actually try to get a marriage.

They had become a couple around ten months ago, with the frequent and numerous time they spent together. When Noire became overwhelmed with work and couldn't come to their meet ups at the usual time, they were the only ones that went on the hang outs. Casual visits to certain arcades and parks became dates where they would meet at a cafe, laughing and talking about each other interests. They became more intertwined, and became romanced with each other. Soon, they were at the kiss stage, and their mafia Dons attempted to split them up. After dealing with one entire month of attempted split ups, they decided to leave their families and get together, and they could only hope that the Wicket and Warrick families would not hold a large grudge. Then again, those two families were heavily invested on discovering where Carmine went, the slippery fat fuck. He had managed to disappear from Vale, and it was rumored that he had actually gotten away, and was residing in Vacuo. The irony was that he was actually buried deep under his own hideout, rotting there for the past two years. Roman Torchwick had invaded his compound, but found it even more profitable to just outright murder Carmine. Despite the fact that Carmine pleaded for his life and offered him numerous amounts of lien, Torchwick just found him an annoyance and killed him. No one knew that Carmine was actually dead.

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin stared at his Scroll, looking through numerous news that was going on within Vale and the other cities. So far, White Fang activities had gotten a bit more aggressive, and they had begun to assault the Schnee Corporation's assets along the way. Even though he wanted to help the Schnee Corps out, his advice was denied due to the fact that they were slowly getting assistance from Atlas. The Schnees had begun to receive numerous security bots that could help guard their trains, and now they were using less human guards than before. At this point, the Schnees had evolved to the point where they relied heavily on security robots to actually help protect their assets. The robots did work, as they had helped prevent several White Fang assaults... but at the same time, they weren't that good either. Numerous other assaults by the White Fang proved to be utterly victorious, although they weren't doing a large amount of damage to the Schnee's financial status. There was a notable amount of criminal activity, but not enough that the VPD had to be alerted.

Then there was the entire lack of the brutal murders. Ozpin himself knew that no killer would immediately quit, no murderer would actually stop killing. It was within their nature, and he knew that far too well. He had been forced to put down bloodthirsty hunters one too many. Despite this, this kind of brutality was far beyond the scope of any hunters' blood thirst. This one was by far more frightening, and in a way, much more dangerous to actually apprehend. If this person was able to stop killing for two years... he was not going to look forward to when the person regained their blood lust. Not only that, but the fact that this person had managed to keep a trail that is nearly impossible to follow... that thought just made Ozpin wonder what on Remnant he was actually up against.

He shook his head as he tried to get that thought out of his mind. For all he knew, the culprit was dead, and that meant that the peace was somewhat restored, minus the entire White Fang incidents. However, none of the White Fang's assaults on the Schnee Corporation was his worry, that had been laid onto the Atlas Security Companies that existed within Vale. Despite this, he was set on keeping the peace that existed, and he did not want to see another war erupt between the kingdoms. That would only aggravate the Grimm to act even more, and he did not want that thought nor that idea to become realistic. No, if it meant that he had to focus his entire life to doing so, he would need to find more potential hunters to help become the true protectors of peace. Even with his cunning intellect, none of that would be feasible if he didn't have anyone to actually help bring and secure the peace. With that, he looked at the numerous first - year student teams within Beacon, and noticed that team CFVY had some good potential. He nodded his head, and kept a note, stating that they would have to be given harsher training. He would do that for everyone, however, he had to choose one control group and see the rewards that could be produced. With that, he leaned back into his chair, and poured another cup of coffee. He would be working in his office for a while now.

 **Ye Olde Dust Shoppe**

"Well... it's been a fine two years, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to close shop once and for all. Not much business coming anymore, I'm afraid." Mark sighed at the news, sad that he was losing a job and a friend. It had been a good two years, working with this great shopkeeper. They had some good experiences together, such as dealing with a horrible Dust incident that could have went wrong. However, since the Schnee Dust transports were getting hit, it made the Schnee Dust transports to become less frequent and more slow, causing the shop to quickly lose stock. With a small stock, there came a slow downturn of customers, forcing the Shop to actually start to decline. Despite the fact that the shop had continually created numerous attempts to garner more customers, which nearly all succeeded, they were still in a time of downfall. With that, the owner thought it was a better idea to close the shop and not risk anymore dangerous income loss. It was going to make the owner sleep better at night.

Thankfully for Mark, that meant that the owner planned to not use the equipment in the shop anymore. That meant that they were going to be up for purchase, and Mark had the lien to buy them all. He knew that Ash was going to appreciate the new equipment, and it was going to be rather useful for Ash to help improve his craft. There was numerous Dust stored within the shop that was for sale as well, and Mark had already purchased them. He was now getting some person to try to transport the equipment and Dust to their house, he felt as though Ash was going to be happy about the new incoming materials. With that, he helped put down the sign of the Dust Shop. It was a sad feeling in his heart when he saw it go, but then again, he was twenty one now. That meant that he could pursue a career of his original job in Miami; being a bartender. With that, he kept it in his mind to scout out for good locations for a bar, and maybe visit some other bars. He'd need to see how different Vale bars actually were from that of Miami's. He'd need to make his bar unique, after all.

 **The Fan's Home**

Ash was busy in the forge, making the new and improved Dust pistol. If he managed to replicate the power of a normal pistol and the capabilities, then he would have succeeded in something. Then he could just mass produce those pistols, and maybe sell them off to some customers. He didn't plan on making a large, actual functioning factory, just enough where he was able to create certain weapons for his friends. The pistol was the first thing he worked on, making the actual frame and the parts of the pistol weren't that difficult. The actual difficulty came to calibrating the Dust capabilities. He used Fire Dust as an ignition agent, but it just wasn't as good as gunpowder. He was currently in the process of mixing different Dust in order to actually create a Dust that was strong enough to replicate the gunpowder that he was used to. Not only that, but he had to also create different bullet types that were utilized in each different gun. He had the different bullets that were used within the world, courtesy of Mark, but the problem was that they were all calibrated to somewhat weaker types of ignition. Which meant he had to make his own bullets, which he imagined that other hunters did.

As he started to work with different types of dust, he could hear someone enter the house, and he could imagine that it was one of his friends. He heard his basement door getting knocked on, and he opened the door, and the doorway revealed Mark standing there, carrying some equipment. With that, Mark started to walk down the stairs, with Ash moving past to help him get through. Mark set down the machine, and went back up, which Ash presumed was to get even more. Ash followed Mark, so that he could get all that equipment down to the basement quicker. The more time he had to actually work on the weapons, the better it was.

 _A few minutes later..._

Ash went back to work, mixing several Dust and refining them to try to recreate the explosive power he needed. He took out a metal container with a glass view, so he could see how it looked. He placed the Dust crystal he had created into the box, and then made sure that the glass was strong enough to contain the explosion. He set some pressure into the crystal, and went back when he saw the explosion. The explosion was rather strong, and in fact, was a little bit stronger than gunpowder. He had managed to recreate the gunpowder he wanted, and he quickly took a look at his numerous notes, to make sure what kind of mixture it actually was. Reading the notes, he grinned, finally having the perfect replicate of gunpowder he wanted. He turned around to actually work on the bullet, and he wiped his wet brow of sweat. The basement was pretty hot, to the point where he was sweating quite a bit. He would have to install numerous windows to actually allow the heat to leave. He began to create a mold for the bullet, referencing the book he had in front of him to do so. It wouldn't do for him to waste numerous amounts of lien trying to create his own version of a bullet, he had to get it right.

After the mold was made, and the bullet was somewhat made, he carefully made the gunpowder Dust and created it into a powder form, working as smoothly as he could. He was working slowly, in order to make any dangerous mistakes. He knew one mistake, and the entire house will blow up into flames. When he finally put in the powder into the bullet, he began to insert the charge, working very carefully. When he finally put in the charge, he sealed the bullet, and blew on it when he was done. He now had a 9mm pistol bullet, and when he compared it to the pistol round he had in his normal pistol, they looked completely identical. He took the bullet, and inserted it into his own Dust pistol. Carrying the pistol, he walked outside to the backyard, aimed at the ground, and fired.

The gunshot spread throughout the neighborhood, and some people looked out their windows, wondering what the noise was. Ash quickly walked back into the house, now knowing full well of the pistol's potential. Armed with that knowledge, he headed back into the hot basement, intent on making even more bullets and actually plotting out Mark's SMGs. He would need to make them, after all... then he realized he had to make magazines for the bullets too. Sighing, he went back to his room, intent on getting his pistol to get a frame of the magazine. He would have to make a stop at Mark's as well, in order to actually figure out how the magazines of the SMGs looked... it was going to be a long night.

* * *

And that was the twenty fifth installment of Hotline RWBY! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is getting rather harder to write each day now. Please, review, favorite, follow, and recommend! I want to hear your feedback, I really do! And as always, enjoy hurting other people!

Time to respond to reviews!

 **Aquas1998:** She does want to open her own club, but sad to say... she's not tired of killing. She's just absolutely sick of going on suicide missions and risking her neck to improve some other criminal organization. As for those two, that chapter will give you those answers.


	26. Scene 8: Injuries

Hey guys, RemnusPast here with the twenty sixth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! A warning, this chapter will be longer than yesterday's, so look out!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale's Slums**

Corey walked through the slums, keeping an eye out for any group that may try to rob her. Right now, being robbed was the least of her worries, as she was going to go into a death trap at this point. She did know that the _Leather Jackets_ were not going to be a normal pushover, and that she was going to need to be rather careful with this compound. True, she was sent on suicide missions numerous times, and she honestly wished that Tony would actually be doing this mission rather than her. In fact, she wanted everyone to be with her when she did this mission, it just made it empty less. True, it was fun, but what's the point if you weren't going to do it with your friends? She didn't put much enthusiasm or joy into this, she just couldn't find any. Not only that, but she wasn't doing it for fun or for her friends, this was a solo mission where the figure of death was present. True, she had those moments when clearing the criminals in Miami and the soldiers in Hawaii, but at least she knew there was going to be back up and people who would actually assist her. This mission, there was no one to actually save her, it was her and her alone that had to undergo this stupid operation. Oh well, she had a job, and she was going to get it done. Maybe she'll take out some of her rage on the scum that inhabited the building...

When she arrived at the building, she noticed that it was four stories tall, and that there were around four people out at the entrance, all wearing brown jackets and red caps. They were carrying their weapons out in the open, three of them carrying iron pipes, while one of them had a pistol holstered at his waist. Corey made it a point to attack the pistol wielder first, she couldn't risk the person getting a shot at her. However, when she looked at the building, she noticed three windows were open, and that there were barrels protruding from them. That meant that there were three snipers watching the outside, and that she was going to have to try to get to the back entrance... which appeared to be nonexistent. With a sigh, she began to stretch out her legs for around three minutes, before picking up a brick that was laying on the ground and rushed the four people.

The four guards at the entrance had been talking about kidnapping some faunus girls for some fun times, when a random man dressed in Junior's henchmen clothing rushed up to them. With that, they snarled, raised their pipes, and took a defensive stance, prepared to attack. The pistol wielder took out his weapon and aimed at the person, only to have a brick fly through the air and hit him right in the forehead, entering the entirety of the brain. With the brick halfway in his head, he dropped his pistol and stared at the sky for a few seconds, before collapsing where he once stood. The gunmen at the windows proceeded to open fire, two of them wielding assault rifles and the other one containing a sniper rifle. The charger quickly rushed for the nearest cover, which happened to be a thrown out sofa. The three gunmen opened fire on the couch, and they could watch the couch being shredded into nothing by their bullets. The three pipe wielders have begun to walk up to the sofa slowly, weapons at ready. When the gunmen went to reload their weapons, the enemy jumped from behind the sofa, wielding what appeared to be a broken bottle. One of the pipe wielders wasn't quick enough on the draw, and had a large bottle top stuck within their throat, with the person bleeding heavily from their now slashed throat and drowning in it, the person grabbed the pipe and charged the rest of the pipe wielders.

Corey slammed the pipe into a thug, only for the strike to be blocked by the guard. She jumped back, and noticed the other one rushing at her, pipe over his head. She tried to dodge, but was too late on the draw, she got hit on the side. She growled as her side immediately erupted in pain, and swung her pipe as hard as she could at the offender. He got his head instantly caved in by the pipe, and he went down, body twitching from the impact. The last melee thug swung at her, which she barely missed, getting some of her clothing ripped by the attack. She swung downward on the thug, and the pipe got stuck in the guy's top skull, sticking and connecting with the brain. The man started to wiggle as he went down, twitching and vibrating violently. She quickly grabbed his pipe, and rushed for the next barricade, and reached it just in time to be greeted by another swarm of bullets. She hunkered down, attempting to avoid the bullets. She waited patiently until the bullets stopped coming, and then rushed towards the building, and used her elbow to open the door.

The three men were ready for the assault, and they charged as soon as the person broke through. All of them were armed with metal pipes, and all of them were expecting an intruder, although they were easily beaten. A swing from the assaulter, and one went down, with a large crater in his head. Another swing, and one of them went down, with his neck and head in an unnatural position. That left only one of the thugs left with Corey, and he played more defensively, throwing feints and swings to make sure that she did not get any closer. She backed up, and threw the pipe at the person, hitting him on the forehead as he did so. The guy went back, holding has hand to his lightly bleeding forehead. She picked up another pipe, and stood over him menacingly, patting the pipe against her hand. When he did look up, he watched her swing the pipe down onto his forehead, and heard a cracking noise. She did this again, and again, and again... until his head was nothing more than a pile of brains, skull bits, and blood. She jumped off the body and rushed forward, carrying the bloody pipe in her hand. She had to get this over with quickly, the faster this was done, the faster she could get home and relax.

As she walked towards the main room, she carried the bloody pipe in her hand, the pipe dripping blood onto the floor, creating a blood trail as she walked forward. Before she could open the door to the main room, she was flanked by a man wielding a knife. He slashed at her arm, and made a somewhat shallow slash on her left arm. She returned a blow to his neck, and a loud crack could be heard. She dropped the pipe and grabbed the knife, and quickly turned around to see a person aiming at her with a SMG. Before he could fire, she had thrown the knife at his head, and the knife implanted itself into his forehead, causing him to drop the SMG and fall to his knees, then collapse. She ran and grabbed the SMG, noting that those flankers had been hiding in the dark corners of the hall. She kicked the door open and fired into the room, taking out three thugs with her spray. She took in the scene rapidly, and noticed that there were around two other people in the room. She shot down one of them, but not before rolling back to avoid the shotgun spray of the last thug. She riddled the shotgun thug with bullets while being on her back. Her SMG now empty in the magazine, she dropped it as she jumped back to her feet. She ran, and grabbed a random gun off the floor, and noticed she had picked up an assault rifle. She began to make her ascent to the next floor, noting that her left arm was shaking a bit. The cut did hurt, which may explain why her left arm was shaking... She sighed as she walked up the stairs. Now was not the time.

She quickly looked around the top of the staircase as soon as she got up. There was one person looking out the window, and he was at the end of the hallway that she surveyed. Next to the stairs she was at, there was another set of stairs that led to the third floor. There were around five rooms, three on the right, and two on the left. She aimed at the person's head, who was aiming his gun out the window, and shot once. The report was a bit loud, but it did the deed, the front of the thug's head blew up, and he slid to the floor, blood and brain bits coating the wall in front of him. With that, the five doors open, and a stream of seven thugs rushed out, only to be completely mowed down by the assault rifle in Corey's hands. She jumped over the stair railing and walked down the hallway, and checked the first room by peeking through it slightly. There were two guys there, weapons at ready, all aimed at the door. One had a pistol, and the other had a shotgun. She walked back, and opened fire at the positions of the two people, through the wall. She heard cries of pain as she fired into the wall, and when she looked inside, the thugs were on the ground, bleeding out of the holes in their body. She dropped the assault rifle and picked up a shotgun that was laying on the floor, and moved on.

The next room had an overturned desk, with the table top facing the door. She opened fire on the top, and jumped back to avoid the bullets that came at her. They came at a slow rate, which implied that the person was utilizing a pistol. As soon as the bullets stopped, she rushed into the room, and noticed the thug was standing, reloading his pistol. Before he could react, she had whacked him in the face with the butt of the shotgun, causing him to go back. She aimed the shotgun directly at his face, and he screamed, and began to crawl back. He didn't get the chance to escape, as Corey shot the gun, and his entire right half of his head blew away, leaving a half dismembered head there, with the tongue flailing out. She surveyed the room, and moved on.

Honestly, for some reason, the rooms were rather barren. The only thing that were in them were just piles of dirt and wood. There were also weapons and porn magazines lying around, which gave Corey the impression that these guys weren't exactly well fit for the underworld that Vale had. That was no reason to get arrogant about her work though, she had gotten hurt twice in this mission, and at the first floor too. This implied that these guys had an idea of what they were doing, and that was dangerous. When she went to the next room, she noticed it was completely empty. It did make sense, there were three guys that had exited that room. With that, she went to the next room, and got surprised when a man suddenly burst from the open room and started firing with his pistol. She quickly dived into the empty room, but got hit in the leg, and she yelped in pain as she rolled into the wall, and groaned as she held her wounded right leg. He had hit her in the muscle, which meant that she could still continue the mission, but she would be damned that it didn't hurt. She could hear the thug cry victoriously and enter the doorway, and proceeded to get shot by a shotgun. She dropped the shotgun and waved her right hand, having shot the gun one handed. She grimaced as she tried to get up, groaning as she did. Her side that had gotten hit from the pipe still hurt, her leg was in a bad spot, and her left arm was shaky. Things didn't look that good, and she picked up her Scroll, contacting Tony. At this point, she desperately needed back up... all she could hope for was that no other back up came.

 **Streets of Vale**

Tony sighed as he walked down the streets, bored out of his mind. He couldn't find a fucking job in what? Two fucking years? He wasn't even given the opportunity to get rid of some of his stress, god damn it... and he began to head to the slums, muttering about how he ought to find a way to relieve some stress. He always carried his mask around in the streets now, it was a habit, in case he managed to find some way to relieve his stress. At that point, his Scroll beeped, and he looked down, to notice that there was a message from Corey. Upon reading the message, he learned that she had been hurt, and needed some back up to finish one last job. He rushed down the streets, heading to the slums. Now wasn't the time to complain about his situation, it was time to save his friend... and get some motherfucking joy.

When he entered the area, he noticed that Corey had cleared out the entrance and the first floor. When he got to the second floor, he noticed three thugs crowded around one room, getting prepared to breach and clear. He put on his tiger mask, he couldn't let anyone know who he was. With that, he jumped over the railing, and ran towards those three thugs, roaring as he did. The first guy that turned around and looked at him got a fist in his face, with his head exploding as Tony whacked him. The other thug pointed his shotgun at Tony, but he got whacked in the lower torso, and coughed up blood as Tony ripped out his kidney. The last thug just stared at Tony, shaking in his shoes and pissing himself. Tony was now coated in blood, with his two fists all red, dripping blood rapidly. The last man started to scream and call for help, all up to the point before Tony whacked him straight in the upper torso, penetrating his ribs and ripping out his heart. That scream attracted the last two thugs in the floor, and the first one to pop out got a dose of fist in the throat. Tony pulled out his fist, and stared at the last thug.

The last thug had dropped his gun, and stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. A mutated tiger faunus stood directly in front of him, blood scattered all over his body, with the heart of his friend in the guy's hand. The bodies of his fellow comrades were scattered on the floor, some with bullets in them, while some were murdered in the most brutal way possible. He started to back away, whimpering. Tony then rushed the guy, and started to run. The guy screamed as he was thrown out the window, and his head was pierced by a rock in the ground. He then twitched and his body moved, before becoming still, and dead. Tony threw down the dismembered heart that was in his hand, and turned towards the room that the three thugs were getting ready to breach. He saw Corey sitting down, breathing rather heavily, while she tried to apply pressure to the bullet wound in her leg. The bullet had been pulled out, and laid in a bloody puddle next to her. He walked up to her, and ripped a bit of his clothing off, and began to create a makeshift bandage around her leg. With that, he ordered her to stay there, and walked up the next floor. He was going to get these bastards for good now.

The third floor was a bit more complicated, having two rooms right at the start. The final staircase was next to him, but he wasn't interested in that right now. He needed to get these bastards for hurting his friend, no one ever fucking got away with that. With a loud roar, he kicked down the first door of the room, where five people had their guns up and ready. He didn't give a shit, and he charged towards the first person, who flinched in surprise. That flinch cost him his life, as Tony decapitated the guy with an uppercut. The other thugs in the room opened fire, and Tony used the decapitated man as a shield, with the headless man taking the brunt of the bullets. When they all ran out of ammunition, Tony threw the riddled body at one of the guys, who fell over from the sheer weight of the headless man. He rushed at an assault rifle man who was trying to reload, and punched directly at his upper torso. He grabbed the guy's spine and pulled roughly, breaking the guy's back support and watched as he flopped to the ground, He threw the spinal cord at an enemy, causing the person to drop his gun and go backwards. The last functional guy aimed his pistol, shivering as he did. He never got a shot off, as his neck was struck and thrown into a horribly unnatural shape. One of the others had gotten up and was starting to get away, but the other was still trying to get up.

Tony then stomped on the guy's chest, and began to whack the shit out of his face. Blood and skull bits flew. "How do you like that, you fuck? HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?" Within seconds, the guy's head was nonexistent, now a large sludge of red and goop. Tony rushed out the room, and saw the man screaming as he ran away. He noticed the bastard run into one of the other two rooms in the hallway, and he heard the door behind him open up. The first guy that popped out of the hallway was greeted by a punch to the gut, and began to foam when his small intestine was pulled out, watching his own organ glisten before his eyes. Tony then pulled on the intestine, and when the man keeled over, he knee capped the person, causing the back of the guy's head to erupt. The second guy jumped out, with his pistol aimed at the hallway, and Tony simply sent him flying backwards with a punch to the guy. The guy had a large, bloody crater when he slammed against the staircase railing, and he fell over, landing on the stairs and falling down as he did. Tony turned the corner when he heard the body fall onto the ground, and was greeted by two thugs carrying shotguns. They didn't expect Tony, and he sent one of them flying backwards with a swift punch to the forehead, killing the person instantly. The person received the person's body and went down, and Tony stomped the person's head in, causing the entire head to flatten out. After stomping the person's head in, he stared in the room, and noting that it was empty, he made his way down the hall, to enter the other two rooms inside this floor.

As he almost reached the doors, one of the room doors opened, to reveal a man carrying a pistol. The person died from the loss of a frontal lobe, and he fell, blood spurting out of the missing forehead. Tony wasted no time, he quickly rushed into the open room, and charged at the first person that he encountered. There were only two people in the room, one with a sniper rifle, and the other one was hiding in the corner, trying to make himself not seen. Tony quickly ducked, and just in time, as a sniper bullet went flying over his head. Before the thug could load in another bullet, Tony pounced on the bastard, and began to whack the guy's head, until it had become a gooey pile of blood, muscle, and skull bits. Tony turned to the last guy, who began to attempt to run past him. This attempt failed, as Tony simply whacked the person in the stomach, and the thug went flying back and groaned when he hit the wall, sliding down and holding his stomach in pain. Before the person could recover, Tony had already grabbed the person's left arm, and began to pull, with his foot as support on the person's left side. The guy began to scream in pain, and there were the sounds of something ripping in the air. Finally, a large rip sound erupted from the person's arm, as Tony had torn off the arm with his own strength. The victim screamed and clutched the stump of his left arm, until Tony whacked him in the head with his own arm. And again, and again, and again... The roof and the walls began to get coated in blood, with red becoming the main color of the room. At last, the guy keeled over, pale, and numerous bruises on his head. Tony heard someone walking into the room, and threw the arm at the doorway, before witnessing a tall, buff man swat the arm away and snarl. Tony's eyes widened a bit at the sight, as he realized what this guy replicated. FAT MAN.

The well built man took the arm to the face, and swatted it away, not even taking the brunt of the strike. This tiger faunus freak thought he could take down the Leather Racket that easily? He was going to teach this fuck a good fucking lesson in humility. He did have two thugs as backup in the other room, but he couldn't rely on those brain dead retards. No, he had to deal with this fuck before he went after the boss, and that was a fact that stood in his head. He walked towards the freak, fists at ready. Before he could react, the tiger man got a first blow on him, causing him to step back and hold his nose, which had begun to bleed, and was broken. He snarled as he set back his nose, knowing that he could not underestimate the fuck. With that, he unleashed a barrage of punches, and was absolutely shocked to see the freak dodge every single blow. What the fuck was this shit? Who in the name of fucking Grimm could dodge his punches, the ones that had beaten numerous rivals to the ground? Before he could notice, he got a whooping blow to his face, but this one was different from before. While the one previously felt like someone threw a brick at his face, this one felt as though his face had just been hit by a speeding train. He fell back, with his hand in his face, and he cursed liberally. That was when he felt hands grip his shoulder tightly, and when he looked down, he noticed the fucker's knee coming at him unnaturally rapidly. The last thing he ever saw was the knee, before a large wave of pain encompassed the front of his face, before being quickly doused by the blackness that overtook his vision.

Tony grinned as he saw the fat fuck go down, with the fucker's forehead caved in, and his teeth dispersed everywhere. True, it wasn't as good as the kills to the normal thugs, but if it killed, he didn't fucking complain. He heard more footsteps, and prepared his fists. The first person to enter the room got their head obliterated by Tony's fist, and when he popped into the doorway, the last thug screamed like a little bitch as he aimed his gun at Tony, He never got the shot off, as his entire stomach got blown out. With the guy clutching the hole in his body, and falling down, Tony rushed for the final staircase, and to end this shit once and for all. It was fun, but Corey was hurt, and he needed to get her bullet wound looked at immediately. He couldn't relieve the office building deaths, not fucking again. This time, it would be very different.

The final fourth floor basically had one room at the end of a very short hallway, with two rooms lined up in the hallway, each on the right and the left. Tony entered the right room first, and was greeted by two women and a fat man, who were all nearly undressed. The women yelped when they saw Tony, and the half naked fat man rushed him, only to receive a punch to his head, and a knee to his head right after that. The women had already equipped themselves with shanks, and one of them approached Tony, intent on stabbing him. Tony simply grabbed the woman's neck and started to squeeze, and he could hear cracking noises as he did so. The woman dropped her shank, and her neck was sprouting blood from the holes that Tony had made with his fingers. The last woman threw her shank at Tony, who simply slapped it away. She started to try to run away, but was stopped by one blow from Tony. He noticed there was an open window, and he shoved her out, and watched her get impaled by the fence. He just smiled as he watched the sight, then shook his head and remembered he had a mission at hand. He exited that room and entered the other, where he was nearly struck at with a metal pipe. Luckily, the person missed, and he whacked the person straight in the neck, causing the neck to bend in a highly unnatural way. As the thug fell, he noticed that there were only two left, and all they had were metal pipes. With that, he rushed the melee thugs, intent on slaughtering them.

One of them received an unhealthy dose of missing face, while the other got his neck utterly decimated by Tony's punch. As the person's maimed head flew through the air, splattering Tony with more blood, he sighed as he started to shake his hands. All of those punches hurt, but he would be damned if he wouldn't admit that he was feeling much better. After all, all that was left was one room, and he would be done with it. He walked out the room he was in, and started to walk towards the last room, knowing full well that there was going to be a tough person in there. When he opened the door, he surveyed the room, and noticed that there was a woman in a yellow dress standing there, carrying a large spear, which looked Chinese. There was a man in a yellow suit standing next to the woman as well, and he was carrying an odd looking spear. Upon further investigation, they both looked rather similar to each other, and before Tony could rush in, they charged, with their spears behind them. Tony jumped back, and dodged their synchronized attack. He began to bob and weave the two consecutive strikes, each fighting very similarly to each other. That gave Tony an idea, and he decided to attempt to act it out.

When the twins went in for another stabbing attack, he rushed in instead, and thankfully, the spears went past him to focus on a single target. The twins acted surprised, but not as surprised when fists came at their face. He then applied more force and pushed, and the two flew back, and slid to the ground, craters made in their face. Tony could easily tell that those were not leader, and he noticed someone trying to hide in the corner. He growled, and started to march to the person, to reveal a somewhat average man, with a small stain in his pants. Tony wasted no time, and he began to beat the shit out of the person. Numerous cracking noises erupted as each hit landed on the person's body, and the man kept on screaming, as all the bones in his body was broken. Tony then formed an axe hammer and started to beat the person's head down into a mess, with each hit messing up and ruining the person's head. Soon, there wasn't even a head to look at, rather, it was just a pile of meat, blood, and skull bits now. With the mission over, Tony walked back down the stairs, intent on getting back to Corey to assist her.

When he got to her, she was still alive, and well awake, the bandage had stopped the bleeding somewhat. Tony picked up Corey, and let her use his shoulder as a means of support, and they began to walk down the stairs, with Corey whimpering every step. As they left the compound, he merely said nothing as he helped her, knowing full well that words were not going to be useful at this point. He would need to be quick and get Corey quickly to safety, which was a hospital. Thankfully, he knew the location of a hospital, due to him wandering the streets so much. And they both walked out of the slums, Corey sighed out of relief, her final mission was over, and though she was somewhat wounded, at least she wasn't dead. That much she had to thank for. She had seen death before... she didn't want to go through it again.

* * *

And that was the twenty sixth installment of Hotline RWBY! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter, leave your feedback and any harsh critiques you have in the reviews, I read all of them enthusiastically! Please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! And as always, enjoy hurting other people!

Time to respond to la reviews!

 **Aquas1998:** Yah, it's the final job. Tony's off being a homeless man, nothing much to see here. And nope, the shop that Ruby was in during the first episode was called _From Dust To Dawn_. It's not Ye Olde Duste Shoppe, it's Dust to Dawn. Not breaking canon!


	27. Intermission: Scene 14: Questions

rHey guys, RemnusPast here, with the twenty seventh chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans!

 **I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale's Slums, Leather Racket Headquarters**

The four policemen just sighed as they were sent towards the slum. No one wanted to go there, but at least they were in a patrol car, and not outside in the slums streets. Dust knows what kind of danger lurked in those dark streets and alleyways, thank goodness they were supposed to just investigate one building. However, when they did arrive at the scene, they wished that they hadn't came. There were around five bodies right out on the front of the house, and they could tell that some kind of battle had just occurred here. With pistols drawn out and at ready, they exited the car, and proceeded towards the building, all of them ready to start firing. One of them reached out into his radio and began to report a gang crime scene, and watched the building's entrance. They would have to cut this off, and make sure no one else could arrive at the scene and tamper with evidence. As two of them stood guard at the yard entrance, the other two entered the building, and proceeded to clear out the individual rooms.

These kinds of gang crimes were getting rather usual, and they could honestly say that they were sort of used to it. True, the people were brutal, but hey, it was just riddled bodies, and no mutilations. For two years, they hadn't had a mutilation case, and the entire VPD was sincerely glad over that fact. The Vale Council had alleviated its focus off the White Fang, since the Schnee Corporation insisted that they could deal with the criminal group. The VPD had been somewhat busy over the years, having to deal with numerous organized crime occurrences, but they were usually quick and easy. This one was a four story building, so this one was obviously going to take a bit longer. The two that were inside the building began to work quickly, hoping that they would be able to get out of here quick enough to actually grab some donuts and coffee. That thought was vanquished as soon as they got to the second floor.

What they saw was a bunch of mutilated bodies among several normally killed bodies, and they could tell, these guys had been torn apart literally. Some had visceral organs spilling out, and all of them look heavily mutilated. None of the two police officers could stand the sight, and both of them rushed out the building, then threw up on the grass. With that sight, the two officers that had been standing guard quickly alerted their radio, yelling something about the return of the alleyway massacre. The cops all looked at each other in a grimacing look, this was not a good prospect at all... their only hope was that the news station didn't catch any wind of this information.

 **Vales News Network Offices**

Lisa Lavender was putting on some makeup on her face, getting ready to give the report for the day. So far, it was the same usual occurrence, with the normal weather and the gang crimes that had been going on. There were some faunus protests that had gone violent when the White Fang intervened, but that had become somewhat of an usual appearance by now. She finished her makeup and did her papers, and waited for the camera crew to count down for the news report. Before they could start rolling, the doors to the studio burst open, revealing a gasping employee carrying several papers. "Guys, guys, we have to change the report! The Alleyway Murderer struck again!" With that, the entire camera crew turned pale and stared at Lisa, who was slowly cringing. What a day to have the news report, but that was utterly horrible news. She sighed and leaned in her chair, then straightened up and cleared her throat. She wasn't going to let this ruin her report, and she told the employee to get Cyril Ian to the scene. She wasn't going to ask the employee how he got the news, there were specific ways that would actually occur. Nevertheless, it was time to start the news, and she prepped herself, hoping that the camera crew won't be able to get shots of the scene...

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin was getting ready for the next day, writing down several reports of the numerous students in the school, when his Scroll began to beep. He looked down, and his eyes widened at the message he had just received. The VPD was requesting Ozpin's assistance, and stated that they had discovered another of the Alleyway Murderer's scene. With that, Ozpin alerted Glynda to prepare a Bullhead, and to get MRON into the investigation. He could trust team MRON with this, after all, two of their members had actually seen the alleyway murder scene, and they were also investigating who the culprit behind the slaughters was. After sending the messages to team MRON to go to his office, he leaned back into his chair and gave a shaky sigh. This was something he did not want at all... and he feared the peace had been broken once again. This time, he would find the culprit with the clues and evidence in the building, and get vengeance for the victims. It was the least he could do.

Mavro, Orche, Mure, and Russet were paying attention to Oobleck's lecture when the intercom blared out. "Team MRON, please report to Ozpin's office immediately. There is a new mission assigned to your team." Team MRON got up at the announcement, and ran towards the location of Ozpin's office, wondering what was going on. When they arrived, they noticed that Ozpin and Glynda looked grim, and were waiting patiently for team MRON. As soon as the four appeared, Ozpin gestured for them to follow them, and he explained their mission on the way to the transport Bullhead. There had been another spotting of the alleyways brutalizer, and the team was being called in to assist in the investigation of the scene. The hunter in training team looked pale at the prospect of going to the scene of the crime. Mure and Russet did not want to go there and find out how the slaughterer killed his victims, while Mavro and Orche did not want to go through that experience again. However, they were all investigating who the culprit actually was, and they complied, hoping to find a pattern in his killings and get a step closer to tracking the bastard down. They all went towards the Bullhead, hoping they would be mentally prepared for the sight ahead.

 **Vale's Slums**

They weren't ready, to say the least. Right now, Mavro, Orche, Ozpin, and Glynda were staring at the second floor hallway, pale at the sight. Russet was too busy throwing up outside, Mure just walked straight out upon witnessing the slaughter, and to say the least, the Bullhead was parked outside of the yard, to keep the evidence clear. While the first floor and the yard were somewhat mild, that all stopped at the second floor. The news reporter were right outside the yard, and they were demanding to get entrance into the building, as they stated that it was for the good of Vale to know what kind of monster was lurking around. There was a mob of police right outside, trying to keep the peace and ensuring that the reporters did not get inside. Right now, the four of them were still recovering from this, and so were several other police officers. Meanwhile, the officers that had recovered from the initial shock were taking photos of the second floor. No one was brave enough to venture up to the third floor yet, and Dust knows what was up in the fourth floor. However, the four of them tried to clear the stress out of the systems, and started to investigate. They noticed that there was a small blood trail that led into one of the rooms, and when they looked inside, they noticed that their was a lone bullet laying down in a puddle of blood. They raised their eyes, noting that this looked rather suspicious.

They went up to the third floor, hoping that they could find more evidence. They found more mutilated bodies instead, and Orche finally snapped and joined the two hunters outside, moving her hand to her mouth and running down the stairs. Mavro could hear Orche emptying the contents of her stomach from his place, and he quickly snapped out of it, albeit much slower than Ozpin and Glynda. Those two had already begun to investigate the entire floor, but they were still pale, and they were all tense. At this point, Mavro took out his weapon, which was a Dust projected blade. Due to his semblance being able to manipulate Dust into a singular form, he utilized that technique to make two metal bars into blades, and he put one of the bars into his hand. With a single aura push, he created the fire Dust sword, and proceeded carefully, ready to start slashing at any point. The three found no evidence here, but they were on their toes now, they could not afford to show weakness in the VPD. That would mean their reputation would be going down, and they could not have that.

The fourth floor, and everything looked alright for now. In fact, the kills in the rooms were somewhat okay to view... until they entered the last room. Inside, there laid two people in yellow clothing with craters in their faces, just leaking blood. There was one guy that was laying on the ground, his entire head beaten into nothing. At that point, Mavro nearly threw up, but he managed to keep it in. Ozpin stared at the body, and Glynda looked out the window in the office, trying to get her mind off this event. Ozpin had one person in mind in order to find out who was involved with this assault, especially since there was a red and black fedora that laid in the building somewhere. Maybe it was time to make another appointment with Mr. Xiong again... and see if he knew anything.

 **Junior's Club**

Junior gulped, this time even more frightened than before. Ozpin, Glynda, and the hunters from last time stood right at his bar, and this time, all of his henchmen were frightened off, including the Malachite Twins. These hunters looked more mad then before, and all of them had their weapons out. Ozpin was carrying his cane and his coffee mug was on the bar table, not wishing to break the cup out of rage. Glynda had her whipping crop prepared, and was fully ready to start outright assaulting Junior and his men. The four hunters had their weapons too, and now that they had them out, Junior could honestly admit how frightening they were now. The girl was carrying a large sword in her hand, and he was amazed by how she was carrying that with one hand. The green haired boy was holding two bars in his hand, and the bars were protruding flaming blades, which made Junior gulp. This guy was glaring bullets at Junior, and was waiting patiently for any attacks to come his team's way. The other two, a guy in red Chinese clothing and the other in an orange hoodie, were carrying quite intimidating weapons as well. The Chinese boy had a large double bladed spear in his hand, and each bottom had a spear, and he looked ready to start hacking and slashing. The orange hooded boy was carrying a large pitchfork, which didn't appear to be that menacing. However, the boy's presence itself was disturbing, and Junior felt like he had to go hide for a good bit.

"Ummm... can I help you by any chance?" As soon as Junior said these words, Ozpin snapped his head and glared right at Junior. "Yes, actually, Mr. Xiong. I'd like to know who you ordered to go to the gang hideout in the slums. I have a feeling that person is the Alleyway Slaughterer." Ozpin noticed that Hei Xiong looked surprised, and he noticed him quickly dialing a number on his Scroll and calling someone on it. This told Ozpin that the bartender in front of him did not know anything about the incident, and was fully ready to learn what was going on.

Hei growled as he called Noire, not sure what was going on. Why did Ozpin say that she could be the Alleyway Murderer? When that happened, she was with him, trying to get a job as a bodyguard in the club. Her facial expression showed she was desperate, which was why he actually hired her. The line picked up, but instead of Noire, some random woman answered. "Hello, and who may this be?" Junior cleared his throat, this could be one of Noire's friends. "Hello, I am Hei Xiong, the employer of Noire Monochrome, and this is?" After that sentence, Junior heard a sentence that nearly made him breath out in relief, simply because it just took all the tension out of his head. "I am Nurse Puso, and Miss Monochrome is currently a patient in the Vale Hospital. She is getting treated for a gunshot wound. If she is your employee, I'm afraid she won't be able to come in today." Junior thanked her, and closed her Scroll, thankful that he was off the hook... although a bit sad that Noire did get hurt. Things happen, and he knew that.

He turned towards the six hunters, and told them that she was in the Vale Hospital, getting treated for her injuries. As soon as he said that, the hunters all left, after giving their thanks, towards the location. He simply sighed, and poured himself a glass of whiskey. All of his henchmen had gone back to their posts, and he sincerely needed some whiskey after that meeting. Wouldn't do him good to be tense in front of numerous customers.

 **Vale Hospital**

Ozpin, Glynda, and team MRON waited patiently at the lobby, sitting in their chairs and staring at the hall. Team MRON had their weapons stashed away, and they were talking to each other, discussing about things that they were into. Russet and Mure were having a small bet on whether or not Pyrrha Nikos was going to win the next Mistralian tournament, while Mavro was comforting Orche, trying to get her to get over the incidents she witnessed. Glynda was looking down on her Scroll, trying to get in reports done, and to make sure that she did not miss any work while waiting. She was also trying to get her mind off the slaughters, which were more brutal than the ones in the alleyway. It was something seeing seven mutilated bodies, but an entire building of them was something else. Ozpin was sipping his coffee, and staring at the news report. The news had not gotten any images of the inside, but they were making several ideas of how bad the actual murders were. None of them came close to the brutality he witnessed.

At that point, he felt very old, and very tired. He didn't want to go through more of these murders, which was why he resolved to train team MRON to become the holders of this investigation. It was selfish of him, it was a horrible idea, and it was a mistake... but he felt like he couldn't take it. He wasn't the best to pursue this, he had numerous activities that helped to hold him down. His only true worry was this spiraling out of control, to the point where it occurred everyday... and that would mean numerous copycats, just to recreate it. Thank Dust that no reporter had managed to get a picture or footage of what was inside the building. He felt overburdened with guilt. What had he done in the previous two years? Nothing to help the situation, and now the monster has spawned again, to bring more chaos to the world. His negative thoughts were cut down by the doctor coming to the lobby, gesturing them to follow him. None of the hunters had stated their reason for being here, other than stating it was hunter business. With that, everyone stood up, and followed the doctor, prepared to get to fighting.

All of them were expecting some kind of humongous, burly man that seemed to radiate hate. None of them expected a lanky, somewhat exhausted woman laying on the hospital bed, staring at the television. Now that her eyes were not guarded by the sunglasses, Ozpin now had a full view of her eyes, and he could admit that while her exterior appearance was that of beauty and calm, her eyes said otherwise. They were blank, and there was a dark fire behind them... something lurked underneath her calm exterior, and he did not want to go further. Her eyes, they exhibited her exhaustion and tension, giving Ozpin the impression that there was more to this person than before... and he could tell, this person has seen death up front. If this person was their culprit... this was going to get bloody, really fast.

The doctor left the room, and now there laid Noire Monochrome, ace lieutenant for Junior and nicknamed, "The Xiong Reaper", not even putting an effort to notice her visitors. She was too busy staring at the news, just watching it a bit sadly. Team MRON didn't engage into conversation, they just watched the person, hands on their weapons. Glynda stared at the woman, and was tense, this person, for all she knew, was actually the enemy, and needed to be put down before she could leave. The tension in the air drowned everyone, and Noire finally noticed her visitors, and she turned eagerly towards them... only to look disappointed when she finally realized who was there.

Corey knew that she won't become a cripple, thanks to the work of the doctors here in the hospital, she was easily cured of her wound. Not only that, but her side and the scratch had been quickly healed by one of the doctors, and she was wondering how that was. Was it Aura? Was it something else at play, the person's semblance? So many question, yet she had to keep them to herself. Right now she was in front of the people who had confronted her in the bar after the jail break two years ago, and she had to be prepared to fight. While the gunwound in her leg wasn't fully healed, she'd be fucked if that was going to limit her down. She was prepared to fight to make sure she didn't get jailed, and she would fight to make sure they wouldn't be able to kill her right now. They were all ready to kill her, and she grabbed a fork off the table and aimed it at them, slowly getting to a position where she could easily pounce. The entire air in the room was one filled with intensity, and seeps of darkness was leaking out of the door, frightening anyone from entering. Then Ozpin spoke.

"Miss Monochrome... I don't wish to disturb you while you are recovering from your wounds... but me and my fellow hunters here need to ask you some questions." Ozpin watched Noire, hoping he would calm down, and as a show of good peace, he waved for everyone to calm down. The hunters looked at Ozpin in surprise, and stayed in that sight for around three minutes, before they all slowly put their hands away from their weapons. Ozpin could see Noire place the fork back onto the food table, and lay back down, staring directly at them, curious of what was going to unfold. Then the interrogation began.

"What is your job. Miss Monochrome? I'd like to know that."  
"I'm a security guard of Junior's club... though I do some things on the side."  
"I won't ask anymore on that subject, but what were you doing earlier today?"  
"I was at that building... told to clear it out."  
"Really now? Were you ordered by Mr. Xiong? Were you paid for any of those acts?"

"I'll take the silence as a yes, then. Tell me, Miss Monochrome, did you get wounded at all during this... task of yours?"  
"... At the entrance, in first floor, and second floor... that's when the gun wound came."  
"I see... tell me, why did you choose to undergo the task? Why this one?"  
"Last one, then I was done. Pay was good too..."  
"I understand your reasons then. Tell me, what happened during the second floor takeover? Did you move on to the third floor?"  
"No... I stayed in one room, and I began to pull out the bullet with my own hands..."  
"How would you know how to pull out the bullet without harming yourself even more? Not even Hunters who have been wounded in battle would pull out the bullets in their body."  
"... experience."  
"Very well then, I won't inquire anymore on that subject. Once you pulled out the bullet, did you move to the third floor?"  
"No, I went unconscious... when I came to, everyone in the building was dead."  
"... I see... tell me, do you know who did that act?"  
"No, but I didn't care... went to hospital to get treated... and that was it."

Ozpin sighed after the conversation, sad that he didn't happen to get any new information out of this interrogation. Despite the fact it was just talk, he would have been able to get someone to slip up, but this person had not slipped anything. Was she telling the truth then? No, he couldn't be too sure... although he would have to take her word for now. Although now, he had a suspect in his list, and he made a mental note to obtain a surveillance team to watch her activities. With that, he gestured everyone to leave the hospital, and they all followed, staring back at Noire. Although no one was there to witness it, when they had all left, and their footsteps were no longer audible, Noire sighed in relief and laid back into her pillow, glad that she managed to persuade the headmaster that she didn't know anything. That was good for her at least...

 **Outside the Vale Hospital**

"Ozpin, why are we ignoring her? She is the only witness and link to the culprit! We need to go back in an interrogate her more!" Ozpin sighed at Orche's outburst, he understood her shout, but at the same time, he had to be tactful about this. He couldn't accuse her outright, he needed evidence. He turned towards team MRON, and told him his plans. He would let her free, however, he was going to assign a surveillance team to monitor her and figure out her actions. While he desired to hire her on as a huntress, he knew that he couldn't do that in this vital situation. In fact, she was most likely going to reject his offer, based on the amount of time she put in to amass the lien she currently has. Nevertheless, he wasn't even sure that she was the suspect, in fact, he was sure that she was not even close. However, she did intrigue him, and he desired to learn more about her past. For someone to receive dead eyes like that, They had to experience a lot to receive them... and he made a mental note to find out more about Noire. She was rather mysterious, and a little bit suspicious. He needed to get to the bottom of these murders, and he was not going to let anyone stop him from doing so... as long as it was within his power.

* * *

And that was the twenty-seventh installment of Hotline RWBY! You may ask what that weird conversation was, I'm just testing something to make that entire thing easier. I didn't feel like writing their reactions, so I used the conversation to alleviate it. I tried to include Corey's silence in the conversation, however, Doc Manager is a jerkwad and didn't allow it to be in there. Therefore, that empty line is her going "...". Sorry for having to state that out, it's really annoying that Doc Manager won't put that in. Anyways, please follow, favorite, review, and recommend! Let's kickstart even more Hotline Miami fanfics, and Hotline Miami X RWBY fanfictions as well! I need my fix people, and there ain't enough around! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Time to respond to der reviews!

 **Aquas1998:** Well now, looks like Corey has to owe a favor to Tony now, but for now? She'll start setting forth her plan to open up her own club. And more suspicions for Ozpin, oh joy.


	28. Intermission: Scene 15: Investigation

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **The Fan's House**

Ash had just finished off Mark's two SMGs, and stared at the two automatic guns. While they were not professional looking, and were missing some exterior design and iron sights, they did have the same fire rate as Mark's SMG, and to boot, it felt the same as well. He was in the process of installing new windows into the basement, and that would alleviate some of the heat inside the basement. He could swear that it was hotter than the Hawaii, and Mark sometimes would come down the basement just to cook something. It was somewhat hilarious to witness, and Mark would complain sometimes that the Dust would affect the taste of the bread, something that Ash did warn him would happen. He cracked his knuckles, and started to work on installing the windows. While it was easily possible to just ignore the heat and get to working on Alex's chainsaw, he wanted to be comfortable when he actually did. He put in his headphones, and started playing one of the CD discs that Alex had in one of her bag pockets. She had a stack of CDs from Miami, and he was using her headphones. He remembered Corey being glad when she learned that Alex had those CDs, and he couldn't understand her reason why. Oh well, it was time to get back to making the windows. He still wondered how on earth he was actually going to make the chainsaw...

 **White Fang Hideout**

Every White Fang member was staring at the news, and discussing what it meant. Adam just watched the news, with several of his group members, and stood up from his seat. For one, this entire incident seemed a bit... off. As much as he did not want to, he had to go to the scene himself and see what the bodies looked like. If it was the person he was thinking about... by Dust, this was going to be a lot worse than he imagined. With a wave, some of his group followed him, and they all made their way to Vale's slums, intent on finding the truth. Blake watched Adam go to the slums, and she did look somewhat sad. She liked Adam, she sincerely did, but he was taking a path of darkness. But his reaction to the news... why was it one of recognition? She could understand why he was affected by it, but why did he have to go so far to witness the scene of the crime to figure it out? She shook her head, it was better to get that thought out of her head. For now, she would read and practice, and make sure she could keep her mind off her mother's death. It was the best she could do at the moment...

 **Vale's Slums, Leather Racket Headquarters**

Adam Taurus growled when he noticed the police barricade out in the front. While he could just power through the police to get to the scene of the crime, that wasn't needed, and he couldn't have the entire police force descending on his location. No, he had to be stealthy about this, and upon further scouting, he noticed that there were only a group of police at the front, and there were people that were still trying to take photos and get evidence out of the way. The fact that they weren't even close to done spoke numbers to Adam, and he began to gesture for his three squad members that followed him to try to enter stealthy, and he proceeded to make his own entrance in the back. Since the entire area was blocked off by a wooden fence, he easily broke a hole open with his katana, and entered, hoping there was no one guarding the back. Thankfully for him, no one was, and he went along the back until he found an open window. With that, he entered through the window, and patted his clothes to remove any dirt that had clung to him. It was time to investigate the crimes.

The first floor yielded no information to him, other than the fact that those murders were made by an ordinary person. The second, third, and fourth floor gave him all the information he needed. He had seen this twice, and at that point, his hands turned pale as they clenched the stair railing, the wood cracking and breaking under the pressure. IT WAS HIM. The brutality alone and the way the people died confirmed that this was the killer he was looking for. He exited the area quickly, but made sure he wasn't caught, that wouldn't do well at all. He exited, and motioned for his group members to return back to base. As they walked, all of them stared at Adam's pale white hands, which were bleeding a good bit. Adam himself didn't seem to notice, he was too caught up about the bastard that committed the crime. He made it a mental note to try to get any assets that could actually help him find the bastard and kill him. It was the only thing he could do right now.

Cinder Fall was roaming the streets, somewhat bored, but also calculative. She was looking for some street rats to make into soldiers for her future plans, and that would be needed quickly. While she was walking down the streets, she made sure to be ready to start attacking with her semblance at any time. That was when a dark skinned, green haired girl bumped into her and started to run off. Cinder ran after the girl, knowing full well what had just happened. The girl bumped into her, and had taken her wallet in the process. That technique was a work of a novice, but the girl had pulled it off rather well. That intrigued her, and she wanted to get the girl into her control. After all, it was easy to tame a street rat, you just needed to shower them lightly with kindness and hope, and they became enthralled with you. She could speak from experience alone.

Emerald quickly looked inside the wallet, and was surprised by the amount of lien inside. No rich people had the gall to walk around in Vale's slums, they were too scared to do such an act. Nevertheless, the lien was going to help her out, it was going to get her out of the hellhole of these streets. She'd finally not be worried about when her next meal would be, or wondering where she should sleep. She could get a new pair of fresh clothes, she could get cleaned up, she could get a new life... and then she could hear her victim's high heel shoes tapping on the ground. She turned swiftly, and saw the black haired woman standing there, with her arms crossed. The woman in front of her had a red dress on, with some glowing orange designs near the shoulders. The woman was good looking and cleaner than anyone in the slums. Emerald simply watched her and backed up into a dead end, silently cursing herself for wandering into a dead end alleyway. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She immediately picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a wooden stick, and brandished it menacingly at her would be victim, prepared to fight for the lien. She would be damned if she had to go back to shivering in the night, wishing for a place to sleep. The woman simply smiled, and stared directly at Emerald. "You have quite the red eyes, you know." Emerald just stared at the woman in confusion, before realizing the woman had launched a fireball at her. Emerald quickly parried with the stick, but it got destroyed and was on fire in the process. She threw down the burning stick and backed up as far as she could into the alley, her back against the wall. She had nowhere to go at this point, and the black haired woman walked up closer to her. "If you so desire to leave the lifestyle you're in... you could always join me, I can improve your skills and teach you things you never expected to be true." The honeyed words from Cinder seemed too good to be true, but Emerald was in a situation where she couldn't really deny the offer. Emerald sighed and reluctantly handed over the wallet, which the woman smiled and took back, and held out her hand. Emerald grasped the woman's hand, and followed her out the alleyway, and into the light. She would be busy for the next two years.

 **Beacon Academy**

Ozpin, team MRON, Glynda, and Oobleck were in the secret investigation room, which had the secret entrance inside the library. Ozpin actually had the investigation room even more expanded and moved, since the previous one was somewhat tiny. Now, they had several whiteboards and cork boards, listing out numerous details that have spawned in the past two years. Not only that, but there were several books and information tablets scattered around, each listing numerous things on the subject of killers. Oobleck was trying to figure out if any strain of this violence had existed before in previous times, but he was unable to discover any of this. In order to try to discover whether or not this had occurred before, he had dug even deeper, and was now even entering ancient ruins, discovering the past and secrets, for the sake of Beacon. Despite the fact that they had no correlation to the Alleyway Brutalizer, he still hoped to find a countermeasure to the entire slaughter that was going on. Meanwhile, team MRON were looking into the details of each scene, and trying to piece them together. There were too many discrepancies between each one, and they were shocked by the fact that they felt like they needed more murders just to get a trace. True, they had one suspect, Noire Monochrome, but she was in a hospital, and the surveillance team confirmed that she wasn't attempting to leave. Thankfully, the team will be able to learn more as time went on, but for now, they would have to make do with what they had. Ozpin and Glynda were busy discussing with the Vale Council, and trying to get them to understand the full gravity of the situation, with little to no effect.

The Vale Council was determined to believe that the massacre was a gang crime gone wrong, and were doing their best to make the public believe that it was NOT the return of the Alleyway murderer. They could not have panic rise in the city overt a possible serial killer, the Grimm would get restless. They needed to keep the city under control, which explained why they were trying to keep things in the low bar. Ozpin wanted the Vale Council to understand that they could use that front, and utilize some of their resources to actually capture the killer. This time, the Council was more willing to listen, however, they came to the decision to get more Hunters into Beacon, so that they could continue the investigation. With that, the conversation was over, and Ozpin sighed as he put his heads into his hands, wishing that the Council could see the problem. However, he had to abide by their decisions, and conduct the formal investigation within the matter. If only there was one witness that he knew they could speak to... that would make things a lot easier.

Ozpin decided to go ahead and look into Noire Monochrome's past, entering into the Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas archives as he did so. So far, it seemed that she was a Vacuon, and in fact, her records were rather clean. She was born in Vacuon hospital, she went to a non hunter school, and she migrated to Vale for reasons unknown. Despite the fact that the history and documents all checked out, her past was rather suspicious. Just the fact that she was able to beat down a hunter with no training, and to take down several compounds full of armed men? Something did not spell right, and it was either missing documents... or they were well forged. With that thought, Ozpin called up one of his contacts, and began to ask if they could do a thorough investigation behind the documents. Something did not seem right about this Noire Monochrome, and he intended to find out.

 **Guissimo's**

Tony started to dine on his steak, enjoying the flavors of garlic, basil, and numerous herbs overtake his mouth with one bite. He sincerely found the taste great, and kept it in his mind to get something for Corey. She was stuck eating shitty hospital food, he would have to get her something great. Besides, she was going to be let go tomorrow, so that meant she was going to be a lot better than when he got her. He remembered when he was walking her towards the hospital, she specifically asked him to leave her a good distance away, in order for him to not get his face shown for helping her. The police were obviously going to find the murder, and the last thing they needed was Tony behind bars or executed. With that, he had left her on a street corner, and walked away, putting his mask into his bag. What month was it, November? Despite the fact that this was a different world than that of Earth, they still followed the same calendar. He wasn't complaining, he was just thankful that was the case. He would have had his head turned around trying to understand the new calendar and getting used to it. In fact, this world happened to have the same holidays, although some of them were renamed. Along with new holidays, but hey, they bought a calendar to figure that out.

When the rest of the Fans discovered that Corey was in the hospital, they visited her later, and discovered her night visit by several hunters. At that point, they knew that she was going to be monitored, the alleyway murderer was a big thing. That meant that they all had to be a bit more secretive in their normal activities, which meant Ash had to stop producing weapons after tomorrow. Meanwhile, Mark told everyone he had gotten fired, but he was looking for a job as a bartender, for now. Well, that did make Tony no longer the only jobless person in the house... but he was the only person not having a job for two years. It wasn't his fault that people were rather judgmental, and that he had zero to no luck with job findings. For some unexplainable reason, he was not even able to find a job within this city, and he blamed the employers for that. Nevertheless, now wasn't the time to angst about things, it was time to eat this delicious steak.

Tony took another bite of his steak, using his fork and knife to cut out another piece. He had to admit, this place had some good steak, it was well seasoned, and the cook had gotten it done right, having it cooked rare, his favorite. As he hate, he began to eavesdrop on someone's conversation that was behind him, which happened to be two faunus. They were talking about the White Fang's plan to overrun the _Froststand Penitentiary,_ in order to free some of their comrades to aid in their plans. Tony heard all about the prison plan, and when they were actually going to initiate it. Two days from now, it appeared. Tony licked his lips as he heard the information, thankful that they were too arrogant to believe anyone was actually overhearing their information. With that, the two faunus left, having eaten their fill of their meal, and Tony simply took another bite of his delicious steak, keeping a mental note to tell his friends about this. He knew that Ash and Mark received their new weapons, while Alex and Corey still had theirs in the making. Then again, Corey usually went barehanded, but he sincerely doubted she wanted to go on a killing spree for now, she seemed intent on trying to avoid killing for a few months at least. They were going to have some fun...

* * *

And that was the twenty eighth installment of Hotline RWBY! This time, I'm removing the entire author's note at the beginning, found nothing to write about in the introduction. Wrote about Cinder for the first time, I sincerely wish I knew more about Emerald and Cinder. There's not much I can write about them. I'm keeping the copyright statement there, so I don't get my butt sued. Anyways, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Corey had an intense ride, but her arc is over for now. The chapters from now on will be focused on someone else's perspective mainly, and Tony may get caught, or he may not.. who knows?


	29. Scene 9: Ambush

**I do not claim ownership of Hotline Miami or RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _ **?[CENSORED]?  
**_

The person watched Corey enter the yard of th _e_ Leather Racket's headquarters, and witnessed her throw the brick at the pistol wielding guard, and then rushed for the nearest pipe wielding thug, fists at ready... until she was shot in the chest with a sniper bullet, and she keeled over, a massive amount of blood pouring out the giant hole in her upper chest. The thugs snarled as they beat her corpse, and one spit on it, before returning to their positions. The person growled at the sight, and made a hand movement, and everything seemed to go back into reverse, up until to the point where Corey entered the yard. This time, things were different, she made a beeline for the nearest cover, only to be struck down by a pipe thug. The person growled even louder, and made the same hand motion, this time watching and making numerous motions as he watched. Corey managed to beat up all the thugs in the yard, and was hiding behind the couch, waiting for the gunfire to stop. When they did stop, she ran to the door, but was too far away to make it before the next barrage, and was shut down by a hail of bullets. " _ **Again,**_ " said the person, clenching the arm of his chair in rage.

This went on for a good bit, and the person only got even more enraged, making even more aggressive hand motions, and shouting every time that Corey died. "Come on, there has to be one scenario where she can clear the building all by herself!" So far, after uncountable attempts, she was unable to even get past the second floor, either getting mobbed and shut down after getting shot in the leg, or the shot in the leg went straight to her head, killing her instantly. The man just roared, and paused the clip. He then leaned on his chair, wondering what was wrong. Why couldn't she do this? Surely, after all the fucking military experience she had under her belt, and numerous hideouts she took on, she should have this easy pea-

" **It's because you expect too much from her... maybe you should take a break?** " The person sitting growled angrily as he turned around, and faced Richard in all his glory. The chicken headed man stood there, his black, blank eyes merely staring at the person in front of him. The said person glared at Richard, hands clenching his chair hands, with the chair slowly breaking as he did so. " _ **Don't give me that Richard, I am well capable of continuing this task. Just go off and do what you normally do, alright?**_ " Richard simply looked at the person in front of him, before going away, melting into the shadows as he did so. He didn't want to get involved with the person, but he will when it was time. For now, he will bide his time, after all, time was somewhat meaningless to him.

 **Fan's House**

Everyone except Corey stood over the kitchen table, looking at the blueprints of the prison, along with the security detail that encompassed it. Ash had hacked into the prison's mainframe and their information archives earlier in the day, and had figured out numerous information that the Fans could use. This was apparently one of the more less secured prison, as they were relying on AK-130s for support and for security detail. They did not happen to have any human guards at hand, which meant that the Fans were easy targets to be fired upon. Fortunately for them, the White Fang were probably going to take care of those guys for them. At the same time, they had to make sure that the White Fang didn't get any of the prisoners jailbreak, that was set in stone. They began to devise several plans on how to deal with the threat of the White Fang. While Tony had the amount of White Fang members that were going to hit the target, he didn't know the plan in which they were actually going to attack, nor did he know what kind of strategy the attackers were going to use. Since they were going into this somewhat blind, they could still make assumptions on which location would probably be hit.

Since there were fewer security on the left side of the facility, the planners could easily assume that the location was going to be hit. They began to devise a defensive formation that they could undergo during this attack, and the kind of assault they could do if they failed at that exact plan. They began to devise several back up plans, but the one thing they kept in mind was that they could not split up. They remembered the last time they split up, it had not gone well at all. That was the office building, and they had to be together. After all, numbers were power, and numbers meant easier times to actually communicate and make quick last minute plans if needed. They had to make sure everyone wore their masks, they couldn't risk getting seen and noticed. Primarily due to the fact that the prison did have a surveillance system, they would need to wear their masks in order to avoid detection. The plan set in stone, everyone went to sleep, and all of them had a good night's rest. Mark began to dream of one of the missions in Hawaii that they all underwent...

* * *

 **Honolulu, Hawaii.**

Mark groaned as he attempted to do a sit up. Key word on attempted, it was hard to do a single one. His body wasn't fit to do a single sit up, but he had to do one because he made a bet with Tony. Tony did not believe that Mark could do a single sit up, and Mark wanted to prove him wrong. Unfortunately, since he was unable to actually do one, he was considering calling off the bet. True, the bet did end up giving up one of his last beers, but hey, he wasn't going to be able to do this sit up anytime soon. He breathed out as he went back into a lying position, breathing in and out. It was so much easier for him to do push ups, but when it came to sit ups or any agility style exercise, he was unable to actually do it. At this point, the only physical exercise he was going to stick to was running and push ups, at least until he became as agile as Corey, which highly doubted would actually occur. Besides that, they were getting ready for another mission, this time it was protecting a convoy of supplies heading towards one of their forward operation bases. They were going to be accompanied by the entire company, which meant they had to be on their toes. Everyone began preparing for the battle, Corey cleaning and tuning her M-16 assault rifle, Tony practicing his jabs, Alex preparing her shotgun, and Ash was fixing up his Beretta. Mark began to wipe, clean, and prepare his machine gun, he knew that he'd need a lot in the upcoming battle.

 _A few hours later..._

Mark groaned as he swatted away mosquitoes, sitting in one of the convoy vehicles with his squad. His machine gun was on his lap, and he was waiting for this entire convoy to be over. Tony was swatting away the bugs as well, while Corey, Alex, and Ash all just sat there, the annoying bugs not even trying to bite them. That's what he got for sitting at the entrance of the transport vehicle, but then again, the only reason why he was sitting on the outside was because he took too much space when he sat on the inside. And as for Tony? Well, he just got unlucky with his seating location. Mark was getting bored, and he had devolved to playing rock paper scissors with Tony, and he could notice Corey, Alex, and Ash were talking about what they were going to do after the war was over. Corey was going to become either a P.E. teacher, or possibly a personal exercise trainer. Ash was going to become an inventor, or something that had to do with electronics and mechanics. That was his talent, dealing with electronics, and for some reason, he was well versed with the working of machinery. Alex was going to become a clothing store clerk, primarily because she was somewhat into fashion. Not enough to make her own brand of clothing, but just enough that she would spend a lot of cash on clothes. Tony simply wanted nothing with the conversation, and for Mark? Well, he was just going to go back to his previous job, that of a bartender. Heck, he was known for being a good mixer at the place he used to work, maybe he'd open his own bar. Their conversation was halted by gunfire, and screams coming from the truck far ahead of them. At that sound, everyone jumped off, and prepared their weapons.

Everyone went down into a prone state, trying to keep the bushes and the terrain as a cover. Most of the troops have taken to that strategy, but they were firing their weapons. Some were crouching, and others were standing, screaming and firing into the bushes. Nearly all that were actually standing were shot down by the enemy fire, and some of the crouching people were getting shot down. Mark noticed that Corey and Ash were remaining prone, and feinting death, in order to not get shot. Possibly to do a surprise attack, and they weren't the only people that chose to undergo this strategy. Several soldiers were sprawled on the grass, and pretended they were dead, and chose not to move at all. After a small firefight, the Russian ambushers came from the bushes, carrying their AK-47s in a safe position. The soldiers were all laughing and bragging about their kills, and did not expect dead soldiers to suddenly come to life and start opening fire. One of the Russians near Tony got their head blown off by Alex's shotgun, and before the other soldiers could aim at Alex, Tony popped up and whacked one of the soldiers in the head, creating a large snap in the person's neck as he did so. Ash's pistol took care of the other soldier, and they all got into a firing circle, shooting down any soldier that came near them. Every soldier began firing, and they were all hoping the ambush didn't contain that many Russian soldiers.

Within a good amount of minutes of firing, the Russians began to retreat, and tried to get away from the rest of the American soldiers. The soldiers began to fire at the retreating troops, and some of them cheered as the enemy retreated. They began to restart the convoy, and the squad began to get into their truck, this time weapons at ready. Corey had a good bit of blood on her, she had to use her knife to dispatch someone, and she had taken the brunt splash of blood that spurted out of the guy's throat. Alex and Ash were covered in dirt and blood too, albeit less than Corey. Tony had some blood on him, but not that much. Mark was rather clean, the only kind of dirt he had on him was actually grass and dirt. He didn't get too much into physical slaughter, he did more of long range shooting, as he utilized his machine gun to dispatch them from his spot.

They arrived in the compound without anymore further incidents, thankfully for the rest of the survivors. Several of Company A, B, C, D, E, and F were taken out rather quickly, but there were some that were still alive. Nevertheless, the military were going to need more recruits, and they were going to need harsher training. However, the creation of the Ghost Wolves had helped things, and the entire Fans squad were sad that they weren't picked for that squad. Nevertheless, they were still in the military, and they were still alive. Right now, they would need to focus on making sure nothing bad actually happens badly, they wanted to make it through the war to see Miami again. Even though they were having fun killing Russians in this jungle, they still wanted to live to tell of their experiences. Who knew, maybe they could become heroes when they got back home... but they could only hope that would come true

.

* * *

Mark awoke to the sun, and covered his eyes, muttering about how the sun sucked. He then walked towards the bathroom, took off all his clothes, and proceeded to shower, getting ready to go job hunting. He had a list of a few bars, but not a lot, which did make Mark think about the lack of bars... or just his lack of information. Whatever, he could find more bars on the Scroll and the Internet. He began to dress himself, wearing his clean clothes, thankful that Alex was the one that did the laundry. Even though he was the one that mainly cooked food for everyone, Alex was the one that made sure everyone had clean clothes. He knew that Corey could do laundry and Ash could, but those two let Alex do the cleaning. Ash was involved with cleaning the house, while Corey was the one who brought in the most money for them all to be supported... now that she quit, she did say that she wanted to open up her own club, bring in some Miami into the city. He could understand that, they all missed Miami, despite the fact that it was a shit hole. Nevertheless, he did miss it, and he sighed as he put on his clothes. He never did like these job interviews. He began to leave his room, and walked to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, and checked the contents of it. There were some eggs, bacon, several leftovers from yesterday, various vegetables, and several takeout boxes. Mark muttered to himself about getting someone to clean the fridge as he took out two eggs and several strips of bacon. He took out a frying pan and poured some olive oil onto it, heating the oil as he did. He took some of the bread that was in the pantry, and put it into the toaster, deciding to have eggs, toast, and bacon breakfast. As the toast popped out, Mark had already plated the over easy eggs, and was proceeding to finish the bacon. He took the toast and placed it on the plate next to the eggs, and when the bacon was done, he placed it between the two. He also took out some butter and orange juice, because breakfast was always good with orange juice, and you should put butter on toast. Butter with hot toast was always delicious. He took the crispy bacon with his metal fork and put it into his mouth, chewing on it as he did so. He wondered what bar he should visit first, and whether or not he should prepare for some odd questions. He had just turned twenty one a few months ago, that would raise a few eyes on why he was able to be good at mixology. Oh well, he'll come to that road when he crosses it.

* * *

And that was the twenty ninetieth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I just realized I wrote more than 100k words, ahahaha. Nevertheless, I will continue to write new chapters every day! ... as long as I don't get stuck on ideas or any new events that pop up, like college. I will definitely release chapters much slower when I go back to college. Anyways, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! More RWBY X Hotline Miami fanfiction need to be made, get out there and have that done! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Corner!

 **Aquas1998:** Tony's chances of getting caught has been increased, and the penitentiary is not official, I just made it up. If I ever got picked up as a writer for RWBY, I'd probably make that canon, but as of now, it's a fake area that I just made up. You should get back in RWBY, they're making the third volume in winter, its gotten me a bit excited. And I'll see you in the next chapter!


	30. Scene 10: Prevention

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **White Fang Hideout**

Adam watched some of the new recruits get hyped up to be helping to free some of their comrades in the prison. Adam felt the same way too, although he was sad that he wasn't going to be able to join the mission. Thankfully, he knew that someone reliable was going to be leading them, and they had already set plans to infiltrate the area through the roof, with the usage of a Bullhead. Blake was going to be part of the back up team, just in case anything went wrong. If the security detail was triggered too early during the roof invasion, or by any chance something went wrong with the Bullhead, she was to exit out with the back up team to help secure the prison. If there were no problems, the Bullhead will leave to drop off the back up to another hideout, then return to pick up the prisoners. Despite the fact that the plan seemed highly inefficient, not to mention the fact that they were sending in around five squads of recruits, they were still going to initiate it. The security wasn't that difficult, they only had around thirty two AK-130s patrolling the entire prison. With that set, everyone rushed towards the Bullhead, grabbing their weapons and talking to each other as they walked on. They were going to make their comrades proud, they could feel it. They were very wrong.

 **The Fan's House**

"Alright guys, I guess it's a guy's night out today... The girls will be busy having their night out in the city, while we take care of this prison problem." Everyone nodded at the kitchen table, knowing full well their roles now. They had determined that it was best to get someone to knock out the guards at the front, who happened to be the only human guards in the prison. Not only that, but those guards were only given batons, and were rather old. That meant that they could knock them out easily, and they had to avoid killing those guys. The last thing they wanted was some innocent's deaths on their blood. The plan set in stone, and their weapons ready with five magazines for Ash, and four magazines for Mark, they grabbed their gear and headed to the van, with Ash getting ready to start driving. The last thing Ash wanted was for Tony to start driving like he was in an action movie. He wanted a somewhat peaceful ride, not something that went with chaos.

* * *

 _Few Hours Later..._

 **Froststand Penitentiary  
**

The night guard George sighed as he stood in the toll, with his other companion, Jenson. They were getting too old for this, and to say the least. The fact that they were getting replaced with security robots, the AK-130s, and they could say they were glad at the least. His friend was 'busy' sitting and leaning on his chair, looking at the porn magazines that he had bought a few days ago. George watched over the toll, sincerely wishing that his shift would be over soon. They did basically nothing, just watching the road to make sure nothing came on, or at least warn them that the prison was closed. George looked lazily over the road, it was dark as always. It was rather boring, and he wanted it to be over. He began to pull out his Scroll, and began to play some games on it. At least he had something to do while he waited, he didn't just stand around with nothing to do. After losing a few levels in the side scroller, he turned to Jenson to ask for assistance, only to see that Jenson was unconscious, the chair sprawled out, and he was laying on the ground, snoring. The last thing that George saw before he got knocked out was a fist coming straight at him.

Tony watched as the old security guard received the punch to his face, and the guard fell backwards, unconscious from the impact alone. He had been very sure to hold back his power significantly, to the point where they would only knock out the person, rather than kill. He could spare some random security guards, right now though, he had to focus on taking down the White Fang bastards that planned to take over the prison. With the guards down, and getting restrained by Mark, who had just walked up to him, he waited outside the tollbooth, watching the road carefully. He noticed the van that Ash bought years ago in the road, the headlights turning on. Mark opened the toll, and Ash drove through, silently in a way. Ash parked the van in a specific location, and the three left the gate open, it wasn't as if someone was going to come bursting through the gate at any moment. They all began to head towards the left side of the prison, weapons at ready. They had to be prepared, for a horde of scumbags could come running at them.

Blake sat in the Bullhead, wondering how the mission was going to go. They ended up bringing three Bullheads, two for the main attack, and one for back up. They flew over the city, heading towards the location of the prison. She wanted to read a book while she waited, but now wasn't the time for that. She needed to be agile, she needed to be ready for anything. There were several White Fang members in the Bullhead with her, which accounted to around eight in total. The other Bullheads had more, ranging to around twenty four. The Bullheads in question were transports, and they were at their capacity right now. The Bullhead that Blake was in could fit four more people, but they didn't expect anything to go wrong during this mission. They were assaulting a low security prison that had AK-130s patrolling the inside, and when they got access to the security room, they could work as easily as they wanted. In fact, this was more of a relaxed mission, albeit with a time limit. Nevertheless, the attack team had been training in the tactics of breaching and clearing, along with stealth. They had to use stealth in order to access the security room, after all. They didn't want to trip an alarm and alert the Hunters about their presences.

They finally reached their location, which was the prison. They began to fly over the gate and the parking lot, and reached the rooftop of the prison. Upon reaching their location, all of the attack squad jumped out and landed onto the rooftop. They fell gracefully, and re-equipped their weapons as they did so. Eight members with basic katanas, ten with assault rifles, and then there were four with pistols. They were all trained for this scenario, and they were ready. With that, several of the troops began to create an opening in the roof, utilizing tools they had brought to break open the roof. They then went down into the hole, and prepared for battle. They needed to breach and clear stealthily, and that meant getting rid of the AK-130s in their path before getting rid of them. They began to creep through the halls, watching every corner carefully. They moved slowly, making sure that they did not rush the mission. They had a lot of time.

Mark, Ash, and Tony were hanging by the left side of the prison, readying their weapons on their sides, when they all heard the noise of several Bullheads. "THEY FUCKING USED BULLHEADS! SHIT!" Mark yelled this out, and Tony cursed out loud. Ash simply facepalmed, he couldn't fucking expect the White Fang to be that rich. Fully understanding that they couldn't deal with realizing how much they underestimated their opponent, they began to head towards one of the entrances of the facility, ready to start firing at any moment. They couldn't risk the White Fang getting the drop on them first, and freeing the prisoners. Rather, they needed to take them out before they could react quickly. They were too busy trying to get into the facility that they failed to see one Bullhead fly away from the prison, although they weren't spotted at all.

Blake stared at the prison, as she and her squad were flown away from there. The squad had reported that they were doing well, and in fact, had gotten to the security room rather early. They had shut down all cameras, and any AK-130s that had been monitoring the security footage. They had begun to take down the many AK-130s in the area, and now the Bullhead transport was moving to drop off the back up in order to actually pick up the rescued prisoners. However, all this seemed to be going too smoothly. True, the missions were sometimes a success, but something usually happened that would cause the mission to brake hard in the attempts. She hoped that her foreboding was wrong...

 **Lucky's Diner and Arcade**

"You want those DJ CDs I had back in Miami? I did bring them with me, they're in my bag. Why do you want to use them?" Alex inquired Corey these questions, as they sat in their booth, sipping their respective drinks. It had been a good night, they had gone shopping for clothes, some music, went to a library, and last but not least, hit the arcade. The arcade was fun, she was definitely going to come back here. Right now, she was sipping a lager, while Corey was sipping some apple juice. Corey never did like many alcoholic drinks, she was very finicky when it came to specific drinks. Alex knew that Corey did like wine, but she didn't know what else Corey would actually drink. Nevertheless, they were waiting on their food, and Alex had ordered a triple cheeseburger combo that came with fries, drumsticks, and mashed potatoes. Corey got a simple meal, a salami and pastrami sandwich with a tuna salad side. They had fun, but they didn't win any major prizes, which was okay with the both of them.

With Alex's question, Corey sipped her apple juice, before saying what she planned to do for the next few years. She planned to start up her own club, due to the fact that there were so little of them in Vale in the first place, and to actually bring a little bit of Miami into the city. She was a little bit homesick, and that club would help to bring in some of their home into the city. Besides, all the clubs were somewhat mild (They played rather slow, relaxing music, rather than the loud, electronic music that the five were used to in Miami.), and didn't even have that good bars. She planned to change that, with the single club that she planned to open up. Alex looked impressed, she could easily see that Corey put a lot of though in this. Due to the fact that Corey knew full well what kind of songs, the lay out of the club, and what kind of services they would be offering, that showed Corey did put in some thought into her future plan. In the middle of Corey's talk, their food arrived, and Alex had to admit that it did look very appetizing. The cheeseburger's bun were glazing, and the meat looked like they were perfectly done. Corey's bread had been toasted, making her sandwich that much more appetizing. They began to chow down, wondering what the guys were faring in the attempt of halting the prison break.

 **Back at Froststand** **Penitentiary**

Tony growled as he inspected the destroyed AK-130s in the building. They had already hit the area here, and Mark, Ash, and Tony had to admit that the one option they had now was to split up. They would fan out, and eliminate any hostiles that came in their way. There were only three blocks to this prison anyways, a lot smaller than Shrouded Gates, from Corey's retelling of the place. Nevertheless, he hadn't found the security room yet, nor any White Fang bastards to beat up. As he walked down the hall, muttering to himself and trying to ignore some of the still awake prisoner's goading, he heard some footsteps that didn't belong to him. Turning around, he saw three White Fang pricks approach him, all carrying those freaking Japanese swords that he knew several people swooned over. He couldn't get the reason why the swords were so popular, why use a sword when he could use his fist to pulverize anyone in his path? "Hey, you, what the fuck are you? Some kind of tiger faunus?" The White Fang stared at the person in front of them, not sure how to react. They didn't expect any human guards here, and they certainly didn't expect a tiger headed faunus to be walking around. One of the soldiers motioned with his sword towards his comrade, motioning to his comrade next to him to go in to secure the faunus... only for the person he was motioning at to be sent flying by that person's punch.

The other White Fang members quickly took a defensive stance, but they weren't fast enough. One of the members that were next to the person that got punched in the face got whacked by a hook, and he went sprawling, groaning and holding the side of his head. The last member quickly swiped at the tiger, only for the tiger man to duck under the strike, and deliver an uppercut to the White Fang comrade. This White Fang thug went flying with the punch, and flew a few feet up before landing, groaning and holding his chin. The three were out of battle for now, and Tony wondered or not he should call his friends over to finish these guys, but then he heard the loud gunshots of their guns, and decided to not bother. He grabbed a katana, groaning about how he had to use it like this to hide the fact that he was involved in preventing the jailbreak. Still, he could be 'creative', with a katana. It wouldn't link him to the alley way murders and the other places, right? When he walked over to one of the White Fang soldiers, he grinned widely. When the soldier looked up at Tony, it saw a tiger staring at him as though it was it's prey, and its smile was menacing. The person could only whimper as the tiger lifted up the katana, and swung down.

Mark growled as he shot down more soldiers with his dual SMGs. Apparently, guns weren't supposed to be as loud as there's were, and he could see some of the White Fang members cover their ears whenever he started shooting. He could understand, the guns were rather loud, which was why he was wearing earplugs at the moment. In fact, the guns were loud enough to wake up most of the prisoners, and they were yelling and cheering whenever Mark managed to kill one of the White Fang soldiers. He had gotten four assault riflemen, two katana wielders, and one pistol man. Thankfully for him, he had killed all of the katana soldiers and the pistol wielder, and now there were only two assault riflemen left. Then again, he had wasted two of his magazines already, and he was down to two full magazines, with the ones in his SMGs nearly spent. He had to say, those White Fang knew how to be rather agile and avoid bullets like it was something out of a movie. He was down to the last two soldiers, he'd be damned if he couldn't kill them off quickly. With that, he came out of his cover, and aimed his guns at the positions of both of the assault rifle wielders, and then he proceeded to open fire.

Ash grumbled to himself as he hid behind some random cover he found. He didn't expect to get the largest assault squad, and he was ducking behind the massive bullet swarm that was coming at him. There were three katana wielders dead on the floor, and two corpses with assault rifles laying around somewhere. The three pistol wielders that he had gone up against were dead, and now the last four White Fang members were heading towards the open hole in the roof, with a few prisoners that they were escorting. He could only hope that he got them off quickly, but he had already wasted a good amount of his magazines. He was left with only one magazine, and that was loaded up inside his pistol. He had already used up six of his bullets in the magazine trying to nail those soldiers down, and he was down to his last six. He kept a mental note to increase the capacity size of the magazines, maybe to fifteen. And probably to readjust the guns to become more like Berettas. With that in mind, he silently aimed his pistol at some of the riflemen trying to leave, and he opened fire.

Tony marveled at his handiwork, and a lot of the criminals were looking away, or some of them were absolutely traumatized. He had butchered nearly all of the bodies, and one person was hanging by their intestines, thanks to some knotwork. He had spread some of the remaining intestines around, and one of the bodies he had slashed apart with the katana was spread all over, and he had thrown them around like it was a game of hide and seek. The last White Fang soldier was nailed to the wall, with two of the katanas stabbed right through his chest, and it was obvious that the person suffered a lot before dying, as there were numerous slash marks on his body. Tony then realized that there were way too many witnesses around, and he turned towards the prisoners, katana at ready. It was time for more slaughtering. He wasn't the only one to think about that, as Mark had proceeded to wipe out several prisoners that were inside his block. They couldn't stand to have any witnesses at all.

Ash growled, as only one White Fang member managed to get away. Two of them had their heads shot, and one of them had two bullets in their bodies, and he had bled out from the bullet wounds in his body. He growled as he began to make his way up to the roof, and was greeted by the night sky. The last White Fang member was desperately trying to reload his assault rifle, and ended up giving up, throwing it away and putting his fists at Ash. Ash merely took out one of the katanas he had stolen off the corpses, and prepared himself for battle. He had one of the assault rifles holstered on his back, but he preferred to keep the bullets. He needed to replicate this world's modified Dust bullets, after all. Although, to be perfectly honest, he had no clue how to use a katana, he just never bothered to learn the reason why he should use that when he had a knife. Now he wished he had gone to that class Corey took, she knew how to wield a katana efficiently from watching her. Oh well, maybe he could emulate some of her moves here. He doubted it a good bit though, he wasn't as agile as her.

He swiped at the White Fang soldier, which the enemy easily avoided. The person then landed a strike on Ash's chest, but he was wearing Kevlar, so the attack was weakened somewhat, but Ash still felt it. He stepped back and went back into a defensive position, guarding with his katana as he would a knife. He put another hand onto the sword, this thing wasn't easy to wield single handed. He stepped back and started to circle the unarmed soldier, and began to stab with the sword in his hands. The enemy in front of him continually dodged his stabs, until it came to the point where he grabbed the sword, and began to pull. Ash then pulled, and it became a game of tug of war for the sword. Ash ended up letting go of the sword while the soldier applied a lot of force to get it, and the White Fang soldier went back, sprawling as he did. Ash took the initiative, he immediately rushed over and whacked the person in the face with his assault rifle, all the while unsheathing the gun. He noticed that the two Bullheads were still there, and that Mark had stopped shooting. In fact, the pilots had noticed Ash defeated the White Fang soldier, and were trying to get away as fast as they can. However, Ash had already commenced to aim the assault rifle at one of the Bullhead pilot's window, and had proceeded to open fire. The glass wasn't weak enough for the bullets to pass through on the first shot, something that Ash found annoying, but after numerous shots, the bullets got through, and he managed to nail one of the pilots. The pilot twitched as each bullet entered his body, and the Bullhead stopped flying, and went back to landing position. He was too slow to get the other one, and the pilot had proceeded to ascend even further, making it harder for Ash to actually hit the target.

Despite the fact that Ash was appointed the 'sniper' of the team, he wasn't able to aim right with this excuse of a gun. He decided to try to aim as much as he could with the gun, but unfortunately, the best he got out of it was getting the right shoulder and right arm of the pilot. He watched the Bullhead drive a bit less stable, and then cringed when he heard it crash into something. Hopefully that killed the pilot, he couldn't have any witnesses. He then popped his head from the roof, just in time to see Mark finish off the prisoners. "Hey Mark, we got ourselves a free Bullhead! Wait there while I get the body and blood cleaned out, you and Tony go to the van and get out of here!" With those words, Mark nodded at Ash, and proceeded to head over where Tony was situated at, and Ash walked towards the Bullhead, intent on actually dragging the body out of there, and piloting it somewhere safe. He'll clean the blood later. When he entered the Bullhead, he noticed that there was a White Fang logo inside, and he groaned when he noticed it. Great, more stuff to clean. He made a mental note to make this Bullhead even more hidden, just to make sure no one discovered it.

Mark entered his prison wing to see Tony standing there, covered and doused in blood. He didn't waste any time, he grabbed Tony's bloody wrist and forced him to follow him to the van. At this point, he was going to drive, Tony was too bloody to drive it. Tony got into the back of the van, and sat there, while Mark revved the engine and drove the heck out of the prison, heading back to the house. Hopefully they didn't leave any incriminating evidence, and hopefully Ash would be able to get all the new Bullhead transport cleaned and registered legally for them to use. Ash was probably going to forge some documents to make it seem like it was purchased legally, anyways...

 **Vale's Slums, White Fang Hideout**

Blake waved to the pilot as the person pulled out of the yard to go back to the prison. The rest of the squad had gone into the building, in order to rest up and relax. She walked back in, carrying another book for her to read. It was a book about a man made of tin, trying to recover his lost heart. It was interesting, even though it was written by a human. That was when she heard the boom, and everyone in the hideout came out to see what was going on. They all had their eyes wide at the sight of a large building, burning, and there were several parts of a Bullhead falling from the explosion. No one knew what had happened or why that occurred, but it was somewhat ominous. Blake sincerely hoped that it had nothing to do with the jailbreak her squad was meant to back up...

* * *

And that was the thirtieth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hoo boy, I made it up to 30 chapters in a row! I might need to take a break though, I can feel myself burning out. Might is the key word here, I probably won't. But then again, who knows? Not me, that's for sure! Anyways, please favorite, follow, recommend, and review! I want to hear your critiques and reviews, I sincerely do. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Response to Reviews!

 **Aquas1998:** It surprisingly is, oddly enough. I was going to change the strategy, but in the end, I stuck with feigning death. Couldn't find anything else to replace the surrounded strategy. And I won't ask why you didn't want to get into it. See you soon!

 **Dragenash115:** Is that true? huh, that's probably interesting. I'll look it up later.


	31. Intermission: Scene 16: Bloodbath

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Froststand Penitentiary**

The White Fang pilot stared at the two cadavers on the roof. One person had their neck snapped, as the corpse had their neck in a ninety degree angle. Meanwhile, the other body was lying on their side, with several bullets in his body. The two Bullheads were missing, which did bring some concern for the pilot. This didn't look good, and he began to turn the Bullhead towards the hideout. He needed to get back up right away, this did not look good at all. He began to pilot towards the hide out, and when he looked at his watch for a brief second, he realized by the time he arrived, it would be too late. The pilot sighed at this realization, he couldn't get any of the soldiers stranded inside the prison out now. Hopefully nothing bad had occurred to the soldiers inside, he didn't want to get chewed out by his superior for abandoning them and not letting the back up arrive. Nevertheless, he doubted that anything bad actually happened to the soldiers, they were up against AK-130s, and they were trained to take them on anyways. He never suspected that there was a large scale massacre that occurred inside the prison.

 _A few hours later..._

Warden Gold whistled as he drove towards the prison, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove towards the prison he was in charge of. The choice to have the AK-130s patrol the entire prison was a great idea, he probably was going to need more of them, and possibly some spider drones. He had decreased the amount of people that had to be inside the prison, patrolling the halls for the more dangerous prisoners, were all being replaced by the robots. Despite that, they had to have a few human guards in order to maintain the the security androids, and to work the cafeteria and the medical bay. Other than that, they were required to man the toll booth, which he had two security guards set up for the day and the night shift. Which made him raise an eyebrow when he arrived at the tollbooth, and couldn't see George anywhere. He stepped out of his car, and walked towards the tollbooth, and widened his eyes at the sight of the two night guards, hands and legs tied with some rope, and their mouths shut with tape. He quickly moved to remove their restraints, and together, with the two of them, he rushed to the prison, hoping he didn't have missing prisoners on hand. When he arrived at the main entrance, he covered his nose, and the other night guards did as well. The smell of blood and feces was extremely overpowering, to the point where he did not want to come even close to the compound. He called the hunters at Beacon first, and then the VPD. He had a bad feeling about this, one that he hadn't had ever since the Faunus Rights Revolution. He could only hope that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was...

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin was looking through some information about his students, and CFVY's special training progress, when he received an alert from Froststand Penitentiary. When he read the alert, he noticed that it was due to the overwhelming smell of death that came from within the prison. That got Ozpin curious and intrigued, it was probably another one of the Alleyway Slaughterer's actions. With that, he messaged Glynda to come to his office, and he used his intercom to call over team MRON, they had to get going. Within a few minutes, Glynda and the team had arrived to his office, ready for action. "This appears to be another occurrence, are you all ready?" Everyone nodded, they believed they had seen the worst of the actions so far. They were wrong.

When they arrived at the prison, they were shocked that the police had just arrived as well, not even close to setting up a perimeter yet. The VPD chief stared at Ozpin, and nodded, both of them with a solemn and worried look on their face. Even from far away, they could smell the fumes of blood and feces, and it was getting more stronger. Mavro thought he smelled iron, and this was very overwhelming. The police were being equipped with masks to cover the smell, and the VPD officer handed some gasmasks to Ozpin and the hunters, and he selected four officers to get ready to breach. He had chosen veterans who were involved with all the cases, and they had their weapons out, and got ready to breach. They tried the main entrance, which was surprisingly locked, but when they tried the side entrance, they noticed that it was unlocked. When they opened the side entrance, the first thing they noticed was red. That was the main color that coated the entire prison wing they were in.

Everywhere they turned, there were numerous mutilated bodies, although this time, the maiming appeared to have been done with a blade. Their sight was all red, with blood dripping from the ceiling. All of the prisoners were dead, and there were organs spread around the entire area, and not only that, there was one wall that was adorned with five faces. There was a body that was hanging from its neck, by the intestines that came from the large gash in their stomach. And those were only the few mutilations that were inside the first wing. Everyone stood there, pale, and trying to keep in the contents from their stomach from coming out. This was much, much worse than the Alleyway Slaughterer. Ozpin could feel his blood rushing, this wasn't a slaughter, rather, this was something he couldn't even understand. Why go so far to kill everyone in the facility, and from the look of some of the corpses, they appeared to be White Fang members. He couldn't understand why someone would go off and do such a deed, why would they do this? It was unreasonable, unexplainable... it was as though the person was possessed by the will of the Grimm.

Orche, Mavro, Russet, the VPD, and Glynda threw up, while Mure simply went white. He ran out the compound, his footstep trails a dark red. Ozpin himself just stared at the sight, his knuckles bleeding and his blood rushing from his face. He silently walked past the massacre, and looked into the next wing, and breathe out a sigh of relief upon noticing it was mutilations, or rather, it was just a numerous amount of gunshot wounds. He could understand why they chose to kill the White Fang, they could be vigilantes... but what kind of vigilantes goes off and kills prisoners who are stuck in their own cells? None of this made sense, and he knew that he didn't want to find the reasoning behind all the murders. He didn't want to lose more sleep than he had already. Was this what he really came down to, feeling as though witnessing deaths by bullets to be more favorable deaths above? Was this how much he had fallen in the rabbit's den? He did not want to know the answer.

They quickly went back to business, and all of them walked past the sight, trying their best not to acknowledge it. They searched the wing they were in, only to notice that no mutilations had actually occurred, and when they went to the next area, it was the same thing as the second wing. The murders were done by bullets, which led them to believe that there were more than one person involved in this slaughter. Upon further investigation, they noticed a hole in the wall, and when they popped out of it, they noticed two dead White Fang members, which did give the hunters an idea how the White Fang had infiltrated the prison. However, that didn't explain how any Bullheads that the White Fang used to transport got away, nor the White Fang's reason for actually infiltrating the prison. At that point, they sat on the rooftop, staring off into the sky, and waited for the VPD to finish taking pictures before they could go down and clean the mess up. Ozpin merely stared off, wondering why and who would do this. Glynda was writing down the murder details, she did not want to be here any longer...

 **The Fan's House**

"Well, we had fun last night, at least... right?" Ash just scratched his head as Alex shook her head, all the while staring at the pile of bloody clothes. Tony had taken a shower the first thing he got home, and Mark stayed behind to clean up the van's inside, since Tony was completely bloody. He also cleaned the front out of the blood that Tony had dripped off his body when he walked into the house. Tony had spent a long time showering, and then went off to do a bath, in order to remove all possible blood on his body. Right now, Tony's, Ash's, and Mark's bloody clothes were in a pile inside a bucket. Their shoes had been cleaned when they got inside the house. They couldn't have any evidence laying around that could connect them to the prison slaughter that occurred yesterday. Alex simply sighed and facepalmed, thankfully today was on the weekend, so that meant that she didn't have to go to work. That meant she had all day to clean the bloody clothes, which did tick her off. Nevertheless, they were her friends, and she was willing to do it. After all, who else was better at cleaning blood off their clothes than her? She had mastered the art of cleaning blood off her clothes completely, all thanks to the numerous amounts of time she had blood splattered on her body from the chainsaw finishes.

Ash thanked Alex for what she was about to do, he knew that she sincerely did not like cleaning blood off people's clothes. However, this was one of the times that she needed to do it, He had put the Bullhead all the way in Forever Falls somewhere, and he remembered where it was, based on the fact that he had put a mark on his Scroll's map. Not only that, but he had also parked the Bullhead into a rather large cave, hopefully nothing came up on it and destroyed it. He couldn't do much but wait until he was able to forge documents, and get someone he knows to help him fix up the Bullhead. Until then, he had to go back to weapon designs, and he headed back to his forge, prepared to work on the Dust assault rifle. God knows how clunky and odd the thing was, it was way too horrible to use efficiently. He was going to change that.

He entered his forge, and went towards the workbench, where the assault rifle laid. He still had to remake Alex's chainsaw, which he was able to do rather easily, now that he had designs from a place he had gone to. Despite the fact that it did look clunky, he could easily change it up to make it more towards Alex's style of combat. For now, he would work on the assault rifle. He started off by dismantling it, and then inspecting how the gun worked. Once he figured out how the gun worked, he dismantled the magazine, and inspected the bullets. He began to cast a mold for the bullets, he was definitely going to make more of those, or at least replications of them. He started to make a blueprint for the new and improved Dust assault rifle, primarily due to the fact that the original one wasn't any good. He kept it in his mind that he was not making these for profit, but if he was planning to, he'd better do it in secret. He couldn't get the police to be up in his tail now.

 **White Fang Headquarters**

Adam and Blake just stared at the TV screen, watching the news go on about a disturbance in the Froststand Penitentiary. Since none of the attack squad had returned with the released prisoners, they could only assume that either the AK-130s had won, or something unexpected had actually occurred. Adam felt worried, Blake was that close to getting arrested, or killed. He swore to himself that he had to be more careful when it came to her missions, and to make sure that she was going to be put on more better planned missions, or at least be accompanied by him. Even though she may feel uncomfortable about it, as though he was babysitting her, he still felt a form of duty to help Blake out. After all, he promised her parents at their graves to get vengeance for their deaths. He could only savor the moment when he actually came face to face with her parent's killers, he will definitely make him pay. He was motioned over by one of the soldiers, who was intent on learning what happened at the prison. He sighed as he walked towards the leader, wondering what kind of mission he was going to be put on today. He did need to get stronger, after all.

* * *

And that was thirty first installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was rather tough to write. Nevertheless, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! We need to kickstart more Hotline Miami fanfictions, or maybe Hotline Miami x RWBY! There needs to be a lot more of Hotline Miami fanfiction... and as always, enjoy hurting people!

 **Aquas1998:** It has gotten a good bit darker, but not a lot. He is still protective of her, and Blake will leave the White Fang. It's just going to be when she canonically leaves the White Fang, I don't want to mess up most of the events in RWBY. And that was a good idea for Tony, that's going to make them believe there's another serial killer on the loose. See ya next chapter!


	32. Intermission: Scene 17: Time Flies

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **The Fan's House  
**

"Alright, everyone needs to stay low. We can't have another one of those hunters on our trail, understand? They might be onto us already!" Everyone was a bit ticked off at Tony, especially the specific action he did when they were in the prison. No one expected Tony to go out and mutilate all the prisoners, god fucking damn it. That meant that the entire city was going to be on high alert, and that meant specifically, that they had to lay low once more. Tony grumbled, he learned his lesson big time. No more mutilations unless necessary, the amount of pressure that was going on was insane. The police had tripled their patrols, and from the rumors that Corey and Ash had been able to obtain, it seemed as though there were numerous financial operations going on to fuel the police, for now. They knew that once the entire thing blew over for a while, they were going to lift the aid of the police. But for now, it was essential they laid low. Beacon had already begun getting certain hunters to roam the streets, making sure that nothing dire actually occurred. With that, they decided to lay low, they needed to. It was essential they did.

Ash went back to his basement, in order to remake that assault rifle, and to possibly improve on it. He did have numerous other blueprints inside a box, that was kept in the basement safely. He was in the process of making Alex's chainsaw, and he knew she was going to be ecstatic over obtaining it. Mark had found a job at a bar, but he did say that he would quit the job when Corey's club opened up. Tony was just going to be the jobless bum he always was, and Alex was thinking about changing her career. Corey knew that she had to go out and actually scout a location that was good for the others to be in, and she did know that she had to go looking around in the commercial district. Mark and Alex went to sleep, since they both were the only ones that had jobs. Ash was in his basement, fixing up and recreating the assault rifle that he got off the White Fang corpses. Meanwhile, Tony and Corey were on the couch, he sipping a bottle of beer in his muscular hands, while Corey was simply sipping a bottle of apple cider, all the while watching a movie about some boy becoming friends with another boy, while stranded in a village surrounded by Grimm. They both found it rather corny.

 **Emerald Forest**

 _It had gotten bored. The kills were no longer fruitful, it could easily dispatch a squad of its kin with ease. The King Taijitu and Boarbatusks were threats no longer, it was rather easier to dispatch now. Ursas were a joke, and the fact that it could now pierce through the tough hide of the Boarbatusk told it that it had gotten stronger than before. However... that was no reason to go soft. It needed to hunt more prey, and it knew that there was another place with much, stronger Grimm. The mountain that once inhabited humans, had gotten overrun by the power of the Grimm. It walked out its cave on all fours, using the upper arms as support. It had gotten far muscular in size, and not only that, but its eyes had begun to glow faintly. Not enough that it was obvious, but to the point where it could be seen. It started to walk towards the location of this mountain, filled with dangerous Grimm, knowing full well what it was heading to. A land where every Grimm looked out for itself, and it knew that it was strong enough to go by itself. It walked, the shadows of Emerald Forest dawning before it as it left.  
_

 ** _One and a half years later, five months before the shop heist prevention..._**

 **Vale Commercial District**

Corey sighed as she stared at her club, which was still under construction. She had managed to find a musician that lived within the entire city of Vale that liked new style music, and he alone was a bit taken back by the albums that she played for him, which included _Sexualizer, Run,_ and _She Swallowed Burning Coals._ Regardless of the fact that he seemed a bit surprised by the music, and him actually admitting that there were no music like this, he did promise that he would try to attempt to recreate the music, but he did say no promises. She had done numerous research on specific alcohol companies, and had gotten a good idea of the alcohol that was going to be set up in the club. Not only that, but she had an idea of how the entire area would be set up, including the fact that there was going to be a second floor, and a bottom floor. The bottom floor was going to be their new hang out, and they were going to be discussing new plans, maybe even setting up their own 50 Blessings. There wasn't one in Vale, why not make one themselves? And to boot, the second floor was going to have their offices, and a little place where they would make sure children or teens couldn't get in. After all, that place was going to include some things that some people shouldn't see.

She had also come up with a club name, and named it the _Charging Porpoise_ , a hint towards the Miami Dolphin football team. She was a fan of that sports team, as they were situated in Miami, her hometown. It made sense to pay some homage towards them, with the club name. If she was going to bring Miami into this city, she was obviously going to have to make the club's name a part of Miami. She began to realize that Indigo's and Currant's marriage was coming up in a few weeks, and she was going to have to get a dress or a tuxedo to wear to the ceremony. Couldn't just walk in all informal, after all.

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin stared at the footage of the surveillance team, and sighed as he watched it. He felt that it was finally time to end the watch on Noire Monochrome, nothing very unusual had occurred for her. When it was the day of the jail slaughter, which had been hidden from the public view and kept safe away from the news, he noticed that Noire was hanging out with one of her friends, during the time estimated that the entire massacre took place. He sighed as he leaned back into his chair, things were not looking good as of late. Team CFVY, pronounced Coffee, had proven to be a good choice in terms of being an actual use in the special Hunter's training program, albeit a secret one. They were given more missions than normal, and not only that, but they were given heavily extensive training, more than other teams. Team MRON themselves had gone together in terms of securing certain villages outside Vale's walls, and to boot, have conducted a joint investigation with Ozpin on the massacres. However, their information networks were absolutely dry, and they were unable to find anything on the culprits. He messaged the surveillance team, telling them to call off the watch. Noire Monochrome was off their watch list, despite her forged past.

His contact in Vacuo had confirmed that the documents were forged, and were rather well forged at that. While well forged, and nearly unable to completely differentiate, there were some discrepancies that could be found within the documents. For some reason, Noire found it fit to actually forge her history, but why? Why was there a reason for her to forge her past, unless she was hiding something. That much Ozpin was sure of, but he couldn't exactly nail her on why. She wasn't involved in any suspicious activity anymore, she was trying to start up her own club it seemed like. Nevertheless, he was sure that team MRON would be able to get any information, and he returned his Scroll off, and turned to the large pile of admission letters that were on his desk. He had to get busy and fill out the new applicants for Beacon, after all. With a sigh, and pouring another full cup of coffee, he got ready to get right back to work. There were more that were going to come in in the next two months, better finish these off before it was too late.

 **White Fang Hideout**

Adam watched Blake get ready for the mission tomorrow, and then sighed as he rolled his shoulders. He was tired, and he could tell that Blake was almost ready to hit the sack, and he was too. They had spent the entire night beforehand getting ready for the Dust train takeover. The train in question had a good amount of Dust in it, not to mention the fact that they were a part of the Schnee Dust Corporation. That meant that they were going to give a direct hit to the Schnee's financial assets, which was good for the entire White Fang. The least ammunition the Schnees had, the better. Adam ended up going to bed early, entering the room he was assigned, and as soon as he got into his bed, he passed out right then and there. Then, he had a strange dream while sleeping that night.

He was in a train, and it looked very familiar to the same Dust train that he and Blake were to take over the next day. However, what was odd was the fact that there were no security, and that there was a rooster man sitting on a container, staring directly at him. The person sitting on the container had a head of a rooster, although it did have teeth and dark, black eyes. " _I wonder, do you like killing humans? Do you like hurting other people, like the multitude of people that I have encountered before?_ " Adam gritted his teeth at the person's question, this guy obviously thought that he was better than him. Never mind the fact that he could be a faunus, the last thing he wanted was someone patronizing him. "I don't think you understand what I'm doing, you better back off. I'm doing this for the sake of my race, you understand?"

That was when he blinked, and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Blake was standing in front of him, although she was a child, probably six years old. She was staring at him in horror, and she was backing away from him, screaming for her parents to come save him. He turned to the rooster man, who had gotten off the Dust container and was staring directly at him. His black eyes were empty, void of any pupils or any emotion. That was when his beak departed, and Adam could see the man's shiny, blunt teeth in all their glory. " _Would you continue killing even if it made the people close to you view you as a monster? It'd be wise for you to stray from your path, else you will lose people that you care about... it's just a warning, do with it as you like._ " As soon as the rooster man said that statement, Adam's vision slowly went dark... at least before he woke up, in the morning. He just sat there, staring at the white blank wall in front of him, before shaking his head. It was all a dream, and that meant nothing at all. With that thought, he got up and began to get ready for today's mission, he wouldn't want to miss it at all.

* * *

And that was the thirty second installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Argh, I'm hitting those blocks hard now, this is getting intense. I guess it's time for another time skip... gosh, I still want to keep the streak going. Now? I'm not TOO sure that I can, I'm losing fuel as I write. I need some kind of energy, and you know what that means... I'm going to work on two things, either the one shot I've been doing, or the multitude of stupidly long stories I've been meaning to write. Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review! We're almost to 5,000 views, and make sure that people get wind of this crossover! Even though the chapters are moderately small... hey, I am trying my best. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Time!

 **Aquas1998:** It really isn't a pleasant job, I don't believe. Ozpin is thrown off, he believes there's a group of these guys now. And you want details for how I know about the design of an assault rifle? I would post the links... but doc manager doesn't allow it. I don't know why.

Bullets: www . madehow Volume-7/ Bullet . html

Assault Rifle: I headcanon the assault rifles as a hybrid of the M-16 assault rifle and the INSAS assault rifle. I feel like it functions as well as a M-16, but it still has the same clumsiness of an INSAS. I'm only saying that for WIDELY available assault rifles available in RWBY, the ones that the criminals use. Other than that, I think you can google the designs of both assault rifles. Till next time.


	33. Scene 11: Train Ambush

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **White Fang Headquarters**

Adam sighed as he began to eat the steak in front of him. Blake was chowing down on some Pumpkin's Pete, despite the fact that it was somewhat unhealthy for her. She was reading another book, this one was called _Depths Deep_ , and she seemed to be heavily into the book. He had looked into the book during his free time, and it seemed to be about a robotic pirate who had hopes of obtaining a human body. It was intriguing, and it was actually written by a faunus, which made Adam enjoy the book even more. He had planned to get another one of the guy's book for Blake... until he discovered that he had went to writing smut fiction. He decided upon learning that news that he could not allow her to actually read more of his stories, that was for sure. But still, she was intrigued by this novel, might as well let her enjoy it while it lasted. He stared at the clock on the wall, and noticed that it was nearly time for the mission to get underway. Knocking the table, he motioned for Blake to get ready for the mission at hand, and she complied, setting the book into her bag and got up, and they both walked towards the Bullhead garage, ready to disembark towards their mission objective. They had to ensure complete success, after all.

 **Fan's House**

Ash put his hands on his waist and stared proudly at the weapons collection he had made in the attic. The attic was oddly clean, with some boxes that were cluttered around, that were filled with some materials he was going to use in his forge. On one of the attic walls was a large shelf, with numerous weapons that were up there for view. Right now, on the wall, there was a modified assault rifle, a pistol, a Katana, a mace, a shotgun. a sniper rifle, two SMGs, and a revolver. He was trying to improve his way to making the stupidly strong weapons that every hunter used, which was rather skeptical on how they were able to use it. He could confirm that aura was a large key in how they were able to do well, and to boot, he had recreated his information network, albeit a larger and wider one. Which didn't say much, considering the fact that he only had like what, seven informants, and none of them were working for free. That sucked, but hey, at least he had a place where he could get information, and besides, they were all interested in the opening of Corey's club. He was too, he wanted to have a little bit of Miami again. After all, he did miss his home, why not have something to remind him of it?

He started to climb down the attic ladder, and proceeded towards the kitchen, and stared inside the fridge for a quick bite to eat. There was a BLT that he knew Alex was saving, so he was not going to touch that. Mark had made him some stir fry, but he wasn't in the mood for that. He ended up grabbing a slice of cold Hawaiian pizza, and started to eat it as he walked back to the basement. He had to make more weapons, and he was planning to create some one handed melee weapons. After all, he knew nothing about smithing in that term, and he was going to have to get a lot of experience in that sense, if he was going to become the personal weapons crafter for his friends. That was something that was bound to happen.

 **Forever Falls**

Blake stared at the sky, sitting on the rock that she had found within the forest. It had been one and a half years since her parents murders, and all she could think about was how worthless she was at that moment, and how weak she was. Staring at the broken moon, she thought about why she hadn't gone, why she hadn't just ignored her mother's pleas, and just tried to stop the tiger man. He would've shown some mercy, right? She shook her head at that thought, the world wasn't a fairy tale. That man wanted a slaughter, and he would've treated her just like her mother. She was nothing but a coward, and her semblance helped top it off as well, she used her past to take the blows, never being the one to actually take it all. She berated herself so much on the fact that she had done so much wrong to her parents, why hadn't she fought back? She could've done something, right? While all this time, instead of trying to find the murderer, she had been drowning in all the books she had been able to get her hands on, in an attempt to actually get away from it all. To just be able to run away...

That was when she heard Adam call her name. "It's time..." Blake slowly turned towards Adam at these words, looking a bit sad as she did so. She had been with Adam, he had been her surrogate brother through the entire movement. Although, he was a monster, and she hated herself for not liking him. He was trying to protect her, yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel worried over it. She looked at him with sorrow, and got off the rock, and prepared herself to start running. They stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other, before sprinting towards the mission objective, the Schnee Dust Transport Train. Their plan was to take down all security and blow up the mass weapon storage that had inside, which would greatly disrupt the Schnee's plans.

They reached the cliff, and Blake could see the train speeding on the tracks. Both of them jumped off the cliff, and slid down the face, with Adam jumping off, unsheathing Wilt, and then stabbing it into the car roof to secure himself. Blake copied Adam's movement, using Gambol Shroud to pierce the train roof. They both dashed forward, moving rapidly on the roof, and jumped over the gap between the next car. Adam stopped before one of the car roof openings, and with a swift slash, he cut off the lock of the door. Adam started to lift up the trap door just as Blake reached him, and he jumped down first, ready to engage, with Blake following him. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Blake understood Adam's words right as she jumped into the car, they were flanked on both sides by dormant AK-130s. That changed quickly, as all the AK-130s activated simultaneously, and got combat ready. "Don't be so dramatic," responded Blake, as they both got ready to right. One of the AK-130s unraveled his arms to reveal gatling guns, and proceeded to demand them to identify themselves. Adam smiled as he stood up, using his sheath gun to shoot Wilt straight at the AK-130, which rebounded as the hilt hit the android's armored head. He used the android's knockback as a chance to grab Wilt, and quickly cut off the robot's head before it could rebound, and then cut it in half diagonally in the chest, causing both pieces to fall forward.

The rest of the AK-130s looked at each other, before unsheathing arm swords, and rushed at the two, prepared to subdue and take down. Two of them rushed straight at Blake's back, but before they could understand what she had done, she had already slashed them both in the chest diagonally, and caused both halves to fall forward, the momentum keeping them going. She rushed at Adam, and they both interlocked hands, only to do a quick twirl to slash down two robots that had come near them. Blake slashed the one robot who wasn't fully cut down yet, and Adam used Blush to shoot the other one, and before the other robot could hit Adam, Blake had already come in and whacked him. The other robot came in with his sword and tried to cut Blake, only to get his swipe blocked by Adam, and his hand cut off by said intruder. Blake cut off one of the AK-130s arm that had been charging them, and then they both cut down the two AK-130s they were fighting. One of the AK-130s revealed their gatling guns and fired at Adam, only for him to cut down the bullets as they came towards him. Blake rushed past him, blocking all the bullets with Gambol Shroud as she did so, and then jumped and chopped off the offending android's head. and immediately cut the next AK-130 diagonally as she was falling from her jump. She then chopped the next AK-130 in the knees, and proceeded to take down the next AK-130. She moved like a flash, taking down six AK-130s, and then proceeded to cut up the last AK-130 before launching the robot in the air, which Adam then proceeded to jump kick. The flying droid broke open the train car door, and both of them jumped out, just as a swarm of AK-130s started to rush in front of them.

Adam glanced at Blake briefly before saying, "Let's do this." At those words, both of them charged the robots, and Adam launched two of the robots in the air with a single slash, which Blake proceeded to cut up in the air, before Adam launched them both away as they fell, using Wilt to do so. Blake shot Gambol Shroud towards one of the robots, only for the robot to duck under the flying sword and charge. Unfortunately for the security bot, Blake pulled on the string, and the blade came back in the form of a Kusari-Gami, and cut the robot in half and whacked one behind her, and Adam rushed in to support her. With multiple shots from the sheath, she created a large dance of blades, which pushed back numerous AK-130s as they attempted to charge her. One of the last androids got the weapon stuck in its head, before Adam rushed down and chopped it in half, and Blake used the pistol to launch the weapon off the android's head, only to reequip it as she did so. Adam rushed forward, and before the eight AK-130s could react, he had already cut them all down, and all but one exploded. The one that didn't explode had its head cut off by Blake, and it fell to its knees, right before Blake engaged another AK-130 into combat, and began to slash it. Together, Blake and Adam formed a synergy, cutting down numerous AK-130s with Gambol Shroud in Blake's hands, while Adam used Wilt and Blush to wipe out the other AK-130s. They both had to admit, the White Fang knew where to get good weapons.

After taking down all the AK-130s, they went into the next car, which did not have any security inside, from their perspective. They both walked forward, and searched the car, and Adam found a crate. Adam opened the crate, and both of them stared at its content, finding what they had to destroy. The crate was full of weapons, and they were both ordered to destroy them. "Perfect," said Adam, as he stared at the weapons that laid inside the crate, and ordered Blake to move up to the next car as he closed the crate shut. "I'll set the charges." Blake looked worried at Adam's statement, and stared at him as she questioned about the crew members. To be honest, Adam didn't really care much for the crew members. He had a mission, and he couldn't let something as simple as Schnee employee's lives dictate the outcome. He had to get this done so that he could get back to his investigation on the culprit of the slaughter. He had respected Blake out of the fact that he didn't want her to relive that experience, but this was not the time to discuss morals. "What about them," questioned Adam after a short pause, and a noise made him look back, not noticing Blake closer her eyes briefly before staring back at him sorrowfully. They both noticed a Spider Droid drop off the roof, and prepared it's weapons, aiming them at the both of them.

"Adam..." Blake said, but now was not the time for that. The spider droid charged up its cannons, before opening fire at Adam, who began to dodge the shots made at him. Blake then rushed at the spider droid, although not as gracefully as before, as the shot explosions were throwing her balance off. She jumped up in order to swipe at the robot, only to get headbutted by the droid. The robot started to crawl steadily towards, readying its weapons to start firing, before Adam rushed in. He couldn't let Blake lose her life here, not like this! With that thought, he began to slash furiously at the spider droid, causing it to knock back, before kicking Adam just as he landed from the jump. It shot at Adam numerous times, but he was able to avoid them all rolling to avoid them. Adam noticed that the droid was preparing to stomp at Blake, and ran quickly, snatching her up, and bringing her to the door before the droid could crush her body. He wasn't going to let her die like her mother did, for he had promised them to keep her safe.

He let Blake back to her feet carefully, and watched her as she did so. "We need to get out of here," stated Blake, as she stared at Adam worriedly. That was when the Spider Droid combined its cannons together, and began to charge up its power to form one large energy blast. The cannon launched, and Adam made a movement to try to block the blast with Wilt, believing that he could try to stop the motion, all the while stepping in front of Blake. He couldn't stop it, and both of them were launched back violently from the blast, landing on the next car violently, before getting back to their feet. The spider droid started to creep out of the hole it made, and proceeded to make its way towards Adam and Blake. Adam grit his teeth at the spider droid, he was definitely going to have to eliminate it quickly. "Buy me some time!" Shouted Adam, as he moved towards his concentration stance. "Are you sure?" replied Blake, and Adam just yelled at her to do it. She rushed at the droid, and Adam took to a concentration stance, his red hair and the red on his clothes glowing as he did so. Blake began to dodge the Spider Droid's shots, and stabbed Gambol Shroud into the robot's leg, before jumping up and using the gunshot to call back her blade. She then utilized her string to continually slash at the droid, before landing and rushing forward with her sword. She slashed multiple times before stabbing straight under the android's head and firing her pistol numerous times, right before she pulled it out and jumped back to where Adam was.

The robot began to prepare for another energy blast, but this time, Adam was well prepared for it. As Blake ran to the next car, and the energy blast came towards him, he unsheathed his sword a good bit, just enough to begin absorbing the blast into his sword. He took in all of the energy from that blast, laughing as he did so. The red that was on him glowed viciously, as he glanced up at the giant robot charging directly at him. The robot jumped towards him, and utilizing all the energy stored in Wilt, he slashed horizontally, causing numerous boxes on the train car, multiple leaves in the trees around the tracks, and the robot to jump forwards. The android began to disintegrate from Adam's attack, and he sheathed his sword, and turned around, running towards the next train car, where Blake was. That was when he noticed that she was standing ominously at the car, and he reached out to her, pleading in his mind to not go. If she left, he wasn't going to be able to protect her, with that tiger man lurking outside, who knew what could happen? Then he looked at Blake, as she turned towards him.

Her eyes betrayed the look of calm on her face, even though she did her best to hide it. She was afraid, afraid of the killer of her parents and OF HIM. He realized it now, what that dream was all about, what that dream was warning him of. By turning into a monster like the ones that killed her parents, and the fact that she was around him continually reminded her of the monster. He had turned into a new one, just waiting to traumatize her, when that was never his intention. Even though it was a moment for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity for him. Her face, racked with sorrow, would be the last view of Blake he would see for a while. "Goodbye..." Those were the last words from Blake he would hear in a while.

Withdrawing Gambol Shroud, which was still in its sheath, she slashed at the coupling that connected the two cars, and slowly drifted off. He screamed in his mind, pleading her not to go, but he knew himself, deep inside, that this was somewhat for the best. Even though he felt that large emotion of betrayal within his heart, what could he do? Tell her her that this was for her sake, for her own good? She wouldn't buy that not a single bit. She soon drifted away, far enough that she was no longer in his view. He stared off where she once was, and slowly went to a sitting position, suddenly tired for some reason, which was odd, considering the fact that he never did get tired. He pulled out the amber necklace that once belonged to Blake's mother, and silently stared at it, inspecting it while he sat down. He had a lot on his mind... and he was paying the price for his actions now.

* * *

And that was the thirty third installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this series, I know that I am starting to get to the stuff that will actually 'matter', which is kinda the closing point for the beginning of the RWBY canon series. Blarrrrghhhhh, rewriting the events of the Black Trailer is pretty hard. We're not there yet, we're scratching the surface as we speak. Anywho, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! Seriously, review the series, I want to read all of your feedback on the series, and how I am writing this. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** It took me a few good minutes to come up with the club name, and I am actually proud of it. Currant and Indigo getting married was sort of implied, they did move in to the same apartment. It is canon logically, which is why I did include it. Ruby's not going to be in this chapter, it's still a few months before Ruby's actual appearance. Nevertheless, hope to see you next chapter.

 **dragenash115:** I would do that, but the one problem I have with actually going through with it is the fact that I DON'T KNOW WHAT MUSIC TO USE. Yes, call me lazy, but I sincerely would have a long time deciding what kind of music to actually use. Which is why I'll let you guys decide what kind of song is actually playing during the scene, like you have been able to do so! I just listen to the Hotline Miami 2 OST while writing, so it helps me think. As for the club scenes, I do plan to set up what music is going to play. Till your next review!


	34. Intermission: Scene 18: New Frontier

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale Fashionista Appraisals**

Corey and Alex searched through the aisles of clothing that were inside the shop, looking around for a suitable tuxedo or dress, whichever one looked the best, and was possibly the more fashionable one. They had gone to this store numerous times, and now they came here for the main objective of getting Corey some nice clothing for Indigo's and Currant's wedding. She was rather happy for them, after all, who wouldn't get excited over a friend's wedding? She started to wonder how long until her club was going to be available for opening, after all, they were almost complete with actually building the club's interior levels. They would then have to get furniture, decoration, music, DJ tables... there was a lot to get, and thankfully, all those suicide missions and large payments for two years was able to pay that off fairly easily. Thank Junior for being good at having great money laundering, this was going to help her out a lot. She also wondered how she was going to get recruits for the new 50 Blessings that the group had decided to form, after all, there were White Fang and criminal scum to wipe out, just like Miami. Only this time, the Russian Mafia was replaced by a para military organization hell bent on taking down all of humanity. They could live with that, they had military experience. Now all they had to do was get a numerous amount of recruits and give them heavy training... they were also going to have to find someone who could unlock their aura and help them discover their semblance. If they planned to be leaders, they had to be pretty strong at least.

She shook her head off those thoughts, now was not the time for that. Right now, she needed to be focused on what kind of dress or tuxedo she would be wearing to her friends' wedding, and that was a tough decision alone. Which was why she had Alex help her out, since she was rather good at getting fashion for the entire group. Corey spotted a tuxedo that did look rather nice, and plucked it off the shelf it was on. She was definitely going to have to try this in the changing room, and from the way Alex messaged her, she assumed that Alex had been able to find another set of clothing for her. She started to walk over to where Alex was, after all, it was essential to get well dressed for the special occasion.

 **Streets of Vale's Residential District**

Blake sat on the street corner, hungry and a bit fatigued. She was somewhat badly off, but she had been able to grab some of her stuff before leaving. She had taken a large album of her books, several amounts of lien, and her clothes. She was wearing a black bow on top of her head in order to hide her ears, and she was thankful she did, Vale was inhabited by some of the more radically prejudiced people. The lien was not enough for her to rent a hotel room, which she doubted she was old enough to get anyways, but it was well enough to actually get her a quick bite to eat. While she began to walk down the streets, somewhat irritated and worried by her predicament, she noticed that there was a Beacon poster right on a building wall, and she knew that in order to survive, she was going to have to apply to the university. She walked into a random mailing office, and requested a Beacon application, along with a pen and an envelope. She had some writing to do, and she had to do it well, after all, she needed to hide her White Fang background, and at most, her faunus history as well. She started to write into the Beacon application, hopefully they wouldn't pay too much attention to her application.

 _One hour later..._

Blake sighed at the table, having finished the application, and she was going to admit, it was rather difficult application to fill out. She had managed to finish it within a hour, and the mailing fee was around ten lien, which she could easily afford, but at the same time, she was wondering how she was going to get the letter on whether she got accepted or not. Not only that, but she wasn't willing to stay in the streets for the duration, there had to be somewhere that she could hang out. She started to wonder about a return address for the mail... she sighed as she started to realize the numerous problems that were arising. She had to think of something... she needed to find somewhere that could actually hire her, and she doubted anyone would actually do that openly. She did have Gambol Shroud stashed inside her bag, which was a baggage carrier. She started to wonder where she could set up as a mailing address for the letter that came in, which obviously told her whether or not she got accepted... She knew she had to get a temporary job, and not only that, but a temporary place as well. She began to think on how she was going to obtain all this, and held onto the letter for now. She needed a mailing address in stone before she could even send it, after all.

 **Mountain Glenn  
**

 _It had found a great battleground to improve its strength, as there were numerous different enemies that it could fight. There were the large Goliaths that it could fight, the Deathstalkers that roamed the grounds, or possibly the Creeps that existed within the mines. So many possibilities, it was a difficult choice to make. It had searched and gotten a new den, and slaughtered some more enemies. It sincerely desired to fight and kill one of the Nevermores that flew in the sky, but unfortunately, it could not reach them in the sky. The Creeps were somewhat easier to kill, however, they were a lot wiser than the kin that the Deviant belonged to. However, it had learned to deal with the large swarming, by utilizing its strength with the earth, it could create cracks and shock-waves that could send back the Grimm. The Goliaths were the ones that it had chosen to deliberately avoid for now, for it knew that it could not pierce through the thick armor of those creatures of Grimm. Here in Mountain Glenn, it had learned to survive by being quiet in a way, and lurking within its den, improving its power and skill.  
_

 _The appearance has changed, as time had gone by. It had grown moderately well, but it was not a giant, not like the Goliath. It did stand taller than the Creeps, and that was something. The mask now was over its entire head, and resembled one of a monster, befitting itself. A cross between the tiger man's head, the head of a beowolf, and an Ursa, which was rather odd, when it reflected on it. The carapace on its chest had grown out, and encompassed its entire chest and back, laid on its knees, and formed around its hands.. Not only that, but the carapace was now thick enough to protect against the bites of the Creep, and it had found it to be useful numerous times. The scars from the Alpha Beowolf still stayed, and they had grown deeper, rather than go away. Its eyes glowed dimly, and it allowed it to be able to see easier, as it could very well see in the dark much easier. The red markings on it mask glowed, just like its eyes, and not only that, but its teeth had gotten sharper than before. It was easily able to rip and tear through the Creeps, and to boot, there were small spikes that had grown on its knuckles, giving it even more fighting power. The claws were sharp, but not as sharp as its teeth, as it would only leave gashes in the Creeps. It began to get into a ball, ready to sleep in its den. After all, it could not train and kill everyday, there were points where it had to rest, after all.  
_

 **Human Village, outside of Vale  
**

"Thank you hunters so much for helping us with that Grimm infestation! We don't know how we could've survived without you!" Mavro simply chuckled as he waved goodbye to the village elder who was thanking them. Orche was blushing out of appreciation, Russet was laughing as he took a drink from his canteen, and Mure just stood there, overlooking the surroundings in case of another Grimm attack. They had a busy day, clearing the area of the creatures of Grimm, and they were more than ready to head back to Vale. After all, they were tired, and ready to sleep back in their comfortable beds. Orche and Mavro had gotten even closer over the year, and they had an apartment together. Meanwhile, Mure was living somewhere that no one else knew, and they didn't ask, for the sake of seeming rude. Russet was in the same apartment complex as them, so they both could easily visit each other whenever needed. They had all graduated a few months ago, and they had begun to pursue their own investigation on the alleyway slaughterer. Least to say, their investigation was not going anywhere very quickly. Rather, it was extremely slow, as many information networks and underworld informants came up dry. They had moved their focus from the investigation onto helping out the villages in need, and that what they were primarily focused on them.

They had numerous missions outside of Vale, and they were glad to take any of them. They were all prepared to take them on, as it did help take their mind off the investigation. However, the one thing that team MRON wanted to know was Mure's background, and why he had changed from the faunus racist into the person who was a bit more accepting of the race. It didn't add up, one night and poof, he was different in the view of that race. Nevertheless, that was a question for another time, and now was not the time for those questions. They were all ready to head back home, and they all smiled when they watched the Bullhead coming towards them. They were heading back home, right after a long day of killing the creatures of Grimm. They were all more than ready to have a nice, relaxing shower, and have some fun inside the city, maybe go to some arcade, maybe have fun in a club. They were all ready to relax and have some time to themselves after the entire mission.

They started to walk up to the Bullhead, and proceeded to go inside it, sitting inside the cold, metallic benches inside. They sat and waited, weapons in their compact form, which made their weapons so much more easier to carry around. They sat, and talked to each other about how well they were doing. Thankfully, the city of Vale paid for their living commendations and gave them a somewhat small allowance for other accommodations. At least they were getting paid some lien for their job, albeit not a lot. Nevertheless, they were grateful they were getting paid, and hey, it wasn't all that bad. They were saving people's lives, and that alone was a good payment. Mavro and Orche ended up talking ot each other, discussing possible marriage and how to get more lien to support their new family, and Mure and Russet talked to each other about the next Vytal festival and who would win the combat tournament. The Bullhead ride was a long one.

* * *

And that was the thirty fourth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed, as these chapters are getting more difficult to write. But anyways, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! I want to read your feedback, it helps me improve the story. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Asuas1998:** It sounds racist? This isn't the script by the way, this is my recreation... but racist? That wasn't my intention, and if you would be so kind to, can you please message me on why it sounds absolutely racist? Thank you, and see you next chapter!

 **Dragenash** 115: Another username I see... thank you for the compliment, and you may or may not get the recreation of the yellow trailer. The event will be in the story... I'm just not sure whether or not I'll actually write out what occurs in it. Till next time!


	35. Intermission: Scene 19: Accepted

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _Four Days Later..._

 **Streets of Vale  
**

Blake sighed as she sat in an alleyway, wondering when she was going to be able to find a place to stay. It had been four days since she was at the mailing office, and she had not been able to get a job. Most jobs were denying her, primarily because she was younger than eighteen, and to boot, there were no places she could actually go for shelter. She was forced to sleep in the streets, safeguarding her packing case as she did. She smelled, she hadn't had a shower in the past four days, and not to mention, she was frighteningly low on funds. She had tried her best at begging for money, but she usually got around four to six liens a day, which wasn't nearly enough to get herself fed well throughout the day. Not only that, but she had waited for her letter to come in, and it hadn't come at all. She was getting a bit irritated, and at the same time, very worried. If she didn't get into Beacon... she didn't know what she was going to do in Vale to keep herself from wearing down. It was only four days, and she doubted that she was going to survive much longer. She started to walk towards the mailing office, hoping to Dust that her acceptance letter had come in. She needed to know that she had a shelter to go to soon.

As she walked down the relatively warm streets of Vale, she started to wish that she had somewhere to go. She knew of a relief place that was open, but couldn't actually help her out as much as they like. Primarily because she looked like a human, they were sincerely sympathetic when it came to not being able to help her. She knew that it was because she looked like a human that they were pitiful, she had seen them turn down numerous faunus and spit on them as they tried to get relief. A lot of faunus were homeless, and several relief stations she had visited were filled up. She just wished that she hadn't seen so many people suffering, especially the faunus, and she could see why the White Fang were doing what they were doing. She didn't agree with their methods, and she didn't agree with Adam's choice with the train robbery, which is why she actually left the organization. There was another reason why she left... but she didn't want to recount why.

She arrived at the mailing office, and learned that Beacon had sent her the acceptance letter. She received the envelope with shaking hands, as this determined whether or not she was going to be well secured for the next four years. She gingerly started to open the envelope, noticing that her hands were shaking rather strongly. She went to one of the benches in the office, and she started to pick at the wax seal, which was the insignia of Beacon Academy. She started to open the envelope, and looked at the letter. The letter read:

 _Dear Ms. Belladona,_

 _Your application has been looked over by several of the faculty, and it has been agreed upon that you will be allowed into Beacon Academy in order to take the initiation test to ensure that you are more than prepared to succeed as a hunter. We have selected you due to the numerous appraising facts you have written into your application, and we are intrigued to see you work in action. We hope that we did not make a poor choice, and that you will be able to live up to the statements written inside your application. We hope to see you in August 8, and to be able to then fully estimate how well you have striven for to enter this academy._

 _You have been accepted into the prestigious Beacon Academy, we hope you enjoy the four years that will come._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Ozpin._

Blake stared at the letter, with tired eyes, and then brightened up a good bit as she realized that she was going to be fine for the next four years. When the mail clerk stared at Blake, he could notice that she was smiling brightly, and he realized that the girl in front of him must have gotten into Beacon. He sighed as he leaned back into his chair, feeling rather thankful she did. He had seen her come everyday, and she looked worse the more she came. He hoped she would find a better time at Beacon.

 **The Fan's House**

Tony watched Corey get ready for her friends' wedding tomorrow. He was put in charge of overseeing the entire club construction, and he had decided to go ahead and hire several faunus to actually undergo the task. There were numerous homeless faunus that were desperate for a job, and he was giving them the job, in exchange for lower paychecks, which did help save Corey several amounts of cash. There were a lot of workers on the site, and not to mention they were all working pretty efficiently. He could notice that they were working their hardest, and that all of them were overly thankful to have been given the job. He knew their feeling, he was unable to actually get a job while he was homeless back in Miami, and it did help him learn numerous things on how to actually manipulate the homeless. He treated all the faunus fairly, and that probably got him good word within the homeless faunus community. What did shock him was the fact that they were making it seem as though professionals were working on the club, and he wondered where he could help Corey get several bodyguards for the club. He knew of Corey's intent to install a strip club on the second floor, and he could understand why. Porn usually brought a lot of money to people's pockets, and he knew that the new 50 Blessings they planned to set up would need a lot of capital.

He took a bite out of his delicious Meat Lovers' pizza, and started to think while he chewed. He wondered how they were going to set up the 50 Blessings recruitment system and how they were actually going to get the members fully prepared. He also knew that they were going to have to get someone to unlock their aura and to help them find their semblance, which was going to be needed when they had to fight hunters. He knew that Corey had fought a hunter before and won, but she had gotten wounded rather badly, so that much made it ensure that he had to get someone to unlock their aura. The aura would count as extra hits to take before they were taken down, and that was always good. When they fought, they had to make sure that they could not get hit a single time, and that has forged and ironed out their combat skills. That didn't mean they were as good as hunters, they were just better than average brawlers. That meant that they needed to do intensive hunter training as soon as they received their aura, after all, they wanted to stay alive, not die as quick as they did when attacking that Russian Mafia headquarters. They didn't want another occurrence like that to recur again.

 **Sleepy Ursa Pub**

Mark wiped the bar counter clean, and started to wait until his shift was over. The job was good, though he was going to stay up until Corey had her club opened. Once the club was opened and ready for business, he was going to work there as a bartender, at least until he had his own time to be able to open up his bar, although that wasn't probably going to happen. He had somehow managed to nail a job down in one of the more busier bars in Vale, and there were a large amount of bars. Made sense, considering the fact that they were surrounded by numerous creatures of Grimm, and to boot, the living situation for certain people were horrible. He'd have to say that the only better way to get a good living currently was by owning a bar, certain stores, or being a high tier criminal figure, which Corey was for a few years. He liked his job at the bar here, but he knew that he had to help his friends when it came down to it, after all, they had gone through thick and thin together.

He turned towards the first customer that walked in, who seemed to be a young man with drooping eyes. "Excuse me sir, but do you have an ID that can verify if you can drink alcohol right now?" The customer in question presented his identification card, and Mark took a glance at it. The person's name was Afshang Sterling, and he was twenty two years old, with blue and green hair. When Mark looked at the guy, he looked like he had been through a lot, considering the fact that his clothing was somewhat dirty, and to boot, relatively wrinkled. "You have a bad day today, my good sir?" The person in front of him nodded, and sighed wearily, and ordered a random drink from the menu. Mark smiled inwardly, this was finally his chance to show off his mixology skills. With that, he began to acquire the necessary ingredients for this particular drink.

He got a bottle of vodka, some cold Expresso, and a bottle of liquor, in order to create this specific drink. He put some ice into the shaker, a good amount of vodka, and a few milliliters of Expresso and liquor. He began to shake vigorously, in order to actually get the drink actually mixed up. He stopped mixing after four minutes, and he poured the drink into a cocktail glass. He then got three coffee beans and put them on the top, and handed it over to the customer in front of him, smiling a little bit. "A drink to help cheer you up, don't worry about the bill, it's on the house." The person in front of him smiled a little bit, and started to sip his cocktail, and complimented on how good it was. Mark just smiled, and went to wiping one of the glasses that was on the counter. He had satisfied one customer, and there were probably more that were going to come. It was probably a good idea to get more people happy during the day, and he knew that was going to be the only free drink he gave out. With that in mind, he began to get ready to start mixing up more drinks. It was midnight now, and there were going to be a lot more customers coming in now.

* * *

And that was the thirty fifth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I'm so sorry for not uploading a new chapter yesterday, personal issues stopped me from doing so. As apologies, I will be attempting to unleash two chapters today. No promises, but I will definitely try to make up for the lost day. I hope you favorite, follow, review, and recommend, and sincerely understand why there wasn't a chapter yesterday. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** The trailer's title seems racist? Not to me, at least... I will add Currant's and Indigo's wedding, don't you worry about that! Glenn Mountain IS canon, look it up in the RWBY wiki, and I will assure you, it is one hundred percent canon. See you next next chapter! Or if you review both chapters, see you on both!


	36. Intermission: Scene 20: Marriage

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale Chapel  
**

"I don't know, I'm not sure I look good enough for this!" The handmaiden sighed as Indigo looked into the mirror, looking a bit worried. She did look rather spectacular, considering the fact that she was all dressed up for the marriage. She had some make up on, which was blue eyeliner and some lipstick, and to boot, she had her entire hair done. It was rather wavy, and somewhat smooth as well. Her wedding was rather white, and in fact, well pressed from the day before. She had a blue orchid in her hair, and it did help accentuate the blue of her hair. She was worried right now though, and that was somewhat understandable, after all, this was her one in a lifetime moment. The handmaiden began to comfort Indigo, trying to make her feel less anxious about the entire ceremony. It was a good bit of stress on her, but hey, she did look beautiful, and to boot, from what she had seen from the groom, he was looking rather stylish as well. There was no need to worry, after all, today was supposed to be a very beautiful day.

Currant began to fix his bow tie, staring at the mirror inside the changing room to do so. He was attempting to look his best, it was necessary after all. Today was the big day, it was the day for their marriage, and after all, he wasn't going to go out there looking like a slob. He began to comb his red hair one last time, and got ready to go out. He had asked one of his close friends to be his best man, and he wanted to be fully sure that the entire ceremony went off without an error. They had made a large reservation in one of the more fancier restaurants in Vale, and to boot, the ring was made of a good quality. He had the ring looked at numerous times, in order to make sure that no falsities were set in that stone. He smiled as he began to get ready to enter the stage, after all, it was a one time deal. There were no rehearsals, it was a one time thing. And it was time to go.

Currant entered the chapel through the side, with his best man at his side. When he reached the altar, he turned and faced the guests, with a giant smile on his face. He could see Cerulean Wicket and several prominent Wicket family figures on one side, and then there was Garnet and his prominent members somewhere on the other side. Aureus was right between the two mafia don leaders, and he couldn't be a bit more happy. He saw Noire sitting in the middle of the right aisle, wearing a tuxedo and being attentive towards the entire ceremony. The other seats were filled up with his and Indigo's friends, along with several of his co-workers. That was when Indigo entered the aisle with the flower girl, and Currant could honestly state that he was more than awed at the sight of her.

She looked beautiful with the wedding dress and the way she was fixed up. Her hair was wavy, and was a shining blue, with the blue orchid inserted inside her hair. The wedding dress clashed with her somewhat tan skin, but it did help accent her beauty. She did look absolutely stunning. and the flower girl came and started to scatter rose and violet petals as she walked down the aisle. After the girl dropped the flowers, Indigo started to walk up, carrying a bouquet of fuchsia flowers in her hand. She started to walk up, smiling softly as she did. Currant was taken aback by her, after all, he didn't expect her to be this beautiful in the wedding dress.

The choir started to play the wedding march music while Indigo was walking up, and she arrived at the altar, with a chapel man at the area, smiling as he stood there. "Now please, pass your flowers away, and grab your hands together, turn and face one another to proclaim your vows of love and devotion to each other." Indigo passed the flowers to the flower girl, and placed her hands onto Currant's open fingers, and they stared at each others eyes, both of them smiling as they did so. "Do you take this woman as your wife, and will you cherish her through the rough years to come, and stay by her side no matter what happens, whether lost in woes of income or surrounded by Grimm?" Currant smiled, and kept himself from laughing from the question, why would he say no at this point? "I do." Both of them were looking into each others eyes lovingly, and they could tell that there was a large amount of love for each other. They had gone through a lot in the past years they were together, starting off as fierce rivals, to slowly breaking that barrier, and now they stood, in matrimony. They had gone through numerous arguments in the past, and had their moments of sorrow. Now was a happy moment, and they were prepared to go through worse as time went on.

"And do you, miss, take this man as your husband, and will you help him through the dark times that will arise, and continue to support him throughout the rough edges that will arise, and to follow him with your life?" Indigo smiled, and replied with a yes. The chapel man smiled, and motioned for the best man to come out with the ring. The person in question walked up and took out the ring box, then opened it, revealing two sapphire and ruby rings that were lined in gold. The couple took their rings and put it on their ring finger, looking at it as it glistened in the light. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss." At those words, Indigo and Currant embraced each other in a hug and kissed each other, and everyone in the aisles cheered and clapped. The wedding procession went on for a little bit more, and everyone went out, going to the restaurant that the newly married couple had reserved. It was time to have a good wedding feast.

* * *

And that was the thirty sixth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! This is possibly the second chapter to go up on August 2nd, as I am trying to make up for yesterday's missing chapter. Blargh, writing weddings without any knowledge of how they go is rather difficult... Not going to lie, I consulted how to organize weddings for dummies to write this chapter... boo hoo hoo. Short chapter, it's just a marriage. Please don't hurt me. Please review, recommend, favorite, and follow! I am trying my best to unleash a chapter a day, and sadly, the thirty four day streak has ended... but anyways, as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Wow, you review fast, I'm impressed. I imagined it as canon, after all, where did she go after the train robbery. I don't expect her to have applied to Beacon earlier, she seemed to have left rather... on the spot. It is weird, but hey, its happened before. Aand hahaha, fangirling? That's pretty nice. See you next chapter.


	37. Intermission: Scene 21: Feast

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **La Symphonia de Gout**

Indigo and Currant knew what they were doing when they had reserved this restaurant. There was a giant table, large enough to actually accommodate everyone that came to the wedding, and on the table were several bottles of wine, all paid for by the couple in question. There were multiple plates of food, and they all smelled and looked very delicious. There were several plates of lobster that had been fried with garlic butter, and seasoned with a special lemon herb sauce. There was a large platter of sliced pork that had been doused in a special honey and fruit sauce, which did add a good flavor to it. There were generous amounts of food on the table, and everyone was having a great time, talking to each other and eating the delicious food that laid on the table. Corey herself had a plate with the lobster, the pork, and numerous amounts of vegetables. She wished she could to-go some of the food, after all, she knew that several of her friends would be drooling over the sight of the meal. Who wouldn't, as this was a large feast.

She was sitting next to Indigo at the moment, and was next to Cerulean Wicket at the same time. Currant was sitting next to Indigo, and was next to Garnet Warrick at the moment. "So Garnet, where are you and the lucky lady going to be going for your honeymoon? Come on, don't be shy, and say it!" Currant chuckled at Garnet's picking, and simply stated the plan for the honeymoon. They planned to visit one of the greatest resorts in Mistral, and they planned to stay there for a week. During that time, they would use the chance to get closer, and possibly have some together time. Cerulean laughed as he started to take a bite out of the filet steak that was on his plate. Corey simply chewed on the cooked broccoli salad that was on her plate, and simply relished the taste with each chew. This place knew how to cook vegetables well, and she could confirm it by the taste alone. She was going to admit, it was her first time eating at a high status restaurant as this, after all, she usually just ate at diners or low cost restaurants.

She started to talk to Cerulean about her new club that was opening, and what kind of service she was offering. She didn't go into too much detail about what the club was going to offer, she just stated that it was probably not going to actually appease to several people in Vale. This much was true, after all, the songs were very odd, and not to mention, weird in this city. Not only that, but the fact that numerous clubs in Vale weren't going off flashing lights like mad and had electronic music showed that her club was going to be the first one to do so. She didn't state any of that to Cerulean, just told him that it was going to be unique. Cerulean started to muse and wonder what Noire's club was going to be like, and wondered what Junior's reaction was going to be, upon learning that one of his previous lieutenants had started competition for him. He was looking forward to it.

Indigo and Currant started a toast, and everyone raised their glass of wine, and clinked their glass together in a sign of good faith. After numerous minutes, everyone had eaten their fill, and the wedding cake had appeared, which did look majestic. It was a tall wedding cake, and it was gorgeously dressed, sparing no expense when it came to it. The top had a miniature sugar figures of Currant and Indigo in their wedding outfits, holding hands together and smiling. The top had a mixture of violets, roses, and fuchsia flower confections atop of the cake. The couple started to make slices for the wedding guests, and started to hand them out. Everyone took a slice of the cake, and began to eat it rather slowly, after all, they were rather full. After the cake, there was one last toast, and after the consecutive drink of wine, everyone went on their way back to their homes, still laughing and talking to each other as they left. Indigo and Currant went to their car, and rode towards their home, ready to go to sleep, and to get to their honeymoon tomorrow. They both couldn't wait to relax at Mistral's most renown beach resorts,

 **Charging Porpoise Construction Site  
**

Tony over-watched the construction of the club, and was satisfied with the results so far. The construction was nearly complete, and he was convinced well that they would be able to start furnishing in around a few days. The second level looked perfect, as it did droop a bit down, and required stairs to get to the dance floor. The bar was to be situated around that area, and the bottom floor entrance was to be where the bartender was at, as it did lead to a storage room/ kitchen. The bottom floor was to be off limits, which is why the bartender only let people in, who happened to be Mark. The top floor would be the strip club and would include the office for the manager, which Corey did not state who it was yet. That did get Tony a bit intrigued, why would she say that she didn't know who the manager was? That was either if she wasn't going to be the manager, and in that case, who was it going to be? He started to wonder, and he hoped it was going to be him. He'd like to try to work as a club manager for once. And to boot, he was going to get a good view of the strippers, so why not?

He started to wonder how the club was actually going to work, and thought about the DJ that Corey had hired. The DJ in question was named Mint Edinstven, and he had been trying to replicate the music that they had brought over from Miami. Mint had managed to recreate one song, but it wasn't as good as the ones they brought over. He stated that the music was extremely difficult to replicate, and that these were one of a kind. He did say that he was going to try his best to recreate this style of music, but he did warn them that it was probably not going to happen. They were probably going to have to loop these songs during the first day, and that didn't sound good at all. Explained why Corey was so determined to get the different kinds of songs up and produced, he guessed. Then again, he was sure that the DJ would be able to play the songs without getting too boring, after all, it wasn't like they were just going to play the songs straight.

He then started to wonder exactly how they were going to find someone to unlock their aura, and help them find their semblance. Maybe posting an ad will help? Pffft, as if people were that generous. He sincerely doubted that people would be actually fully willing to help others achieve the power over their aura. He was going to get Ash to do that, fuck him if he was going to go through the shit of finding people who can figure out that kind of skill. He was sure Ash could easily do that, after all, he did have a network of informants. He was just going to put the deed on Ash, since he was the most fit for it. He began to think about what his semblance was, hopefully it was something cool like blowing people up when he hit them. That would be the best.

 **The Fan's House**

Ash just sneezed for some reason, and he started to wipe his nose, wondering why he had sneezed. He had been busy trying to create exploding ammunition, and right now, it was turning out to not be as well as he thought. He had ended up trying to reconfigure Dust to be like mercury, and that was failing itself. He started to wonder if he should use some fire Dust crystals in the tip, maybe that will solve the problem. It would probably be a good idea to have an ignition agent in the tip of the bullet, so that the explosive Dust can actually go off. He began to try to synthesize a strong fire Dust reaction, and spent most of his time doing this outside. He ended up doing this for a good few hours, and he was starting to feel tired. No matter how many times he had tried to actually utilize it to work well, it had not gone out the way he wanted it to go. The explosions were too small, and rather, they weren't going to be enough to do good damage against any aura based enemies. He was going for the long term investment for battles they were going to go through. He started to head back into the house, intent on finishing off the explosive bullets tomorrow. For now, he was going to go to sleep, and figure it out later. This was troublesome now.

As soon as he got inside, he received a message from Tony, asking him to actually go out and find a person to help them unlock their aura and to discover their semblance. He sighed as soon as he read the message, what was he, the errand boy for the day? He could see why Tony asked him to do it, but he could've fucking said it more politely. Maybe a goddamned please would've helped there. Nevertheless, he was going to go do it, just not now. He was going to eat his dinner, then go to get a goods night sleep. He was going to have to think over the entire design behind the explosive bullets, and he may have to learn how to create aura piercing bullets. It was a good idea to always be prepared in case something bad ever occurred. Aura piercing bullets meant that they would be able to defend themselves against any hostiles that had aura set up as a defense. Ash didn't think that the aura piercing bullets were going to be a thing that he could actually make, apparently aura was a manifestation of one's soul in order to protect themselves. He did know that the kingdoms were all desperately trying to replace their manned armies with mechanical troops, and he knew armor piercing bullets would be the best for that. With that in mind, he started to wonder how those rounds actually worked, as he never actually had an idea of how they had worked. He was going to have to try to remember, or at least learn, how armor piercing bullets were made. Although he was going to put that off for another time. He planned to eat dinner and then go to sleep, and that was what he was going to do.

* * *

And that was the thirty seventh installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it did take a good bit to write, as usual. Blargghhh, my college term's coming in soon... that means no more chapters everyday, and I will definitely have to bring up a new time schedule for the chapter release. Sorry guys, but well... school work is important after all. Just means less time for me to produce this series. Please review, favorite, follow, and recommend if you sincerely enjoy this series. If you know someone who wants a RWBY x Hotline Miami fanfiction, well, just guide them here! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Indeed, they are now spouses to each other! Let's hope their marriage stays strong for the rest of the series. I write each chapter asap, each day in fact. See you next time!

 **Dragenash115:** You mean the OST for Hotline Miami? I do believe I heard it, I've listened to both games OSTs... and thank you for the compliment man!


	38. Intermission: Scene 22: Appointment

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _Five Days before the start of the show_

 **Charging Porpoise  
**

Corey watched as the workers started to carry the furniture and the equipment inside the club. They had finished construction, painting all of the walls, and were now setting up the club dance floor. Corey had put up advertisements for employees to help man the security for the upcoming club, and then there were people she needed to hire to be the strippers. She could leave that up to Tony, he was probably good at that. Meanwhile, she wondered how the DJ was going to go. So far, the DJ had managed to produce only one good song that fit the entire genre of the music they planned to play. Tony had told her not to worry, it was his job to make sure that none of the people that would dance in the club would get bored of the songs. She hoped he was right, and she did start to wonder about what kind of different drinks the bar should have. She knew that Mark requested several kinds of fruits, numerous alcoholic drinks, a variety of sodas, and a multitude of different coffee brands. He also requested a coffee making machine and a fridge, which she could easily understand. The kitchen had three fridges, one for fruits, one for food ingredients, and another for the numerous drinks that had to be refrigerated.

She started to direct some of the moving crew that she hired to place the furnishing right where they should be placed. Some of the employees were doing their best to actually install the equipment for the DJ station that was going to be overlooking the entire dance floor. Not only that, but there were going to be several VIP areas that were above the dance floor, and had a clear view of the dance floor. The bar was below, and she planned to have some people cater to the customers that would be at the top portion of the club. The second floor would be guarded by a bouncer, and she would have to make sure she set up security cameras to ensure no stealing or other criminal activities, and wondered if she was going to have to put some cameras into the bathrooms. Miami clubs had the tendency to have drug dealers in the bathrooms, and sometimes sexual activities occur in the bathrooms. She couldn't have that, any sexual activities should be paid for at the strip club on the second floor. She kept that in mind while she helped some of the workers with their tasks. The faster this club went up, the quicker she could get lien.

The one thing she was actually worried about was the aura master they were going to see tomorrow. After a few months of searching, Ash had finally found a person that could potentially unlock all their aura, and assist them in discovering their potential. She hoped the person was trustworthy and this wasn't going to end up being a large waste of lien. She really did want to get aura, it seemed awesome to get it. She just hoped that there wasn't an age limit for obtaining aura, that would really suck. She wondered what her semblance was, maybe it had to do with her agility. She just hoped that she didn't get an useless semblance that was not going to benefit her in any way possible.

 **The Fan's House**

Ash sighed as he finally figured out how to create the explosive bullet that he had been meaning to work. After four and nearly half months, he had finally manufactured the explosive bullet he had been trying to create. He had found out that Remnant had no such thing as armor piercing bullets, which did peeve him a good bit. However, he did remember what the armor piercing bullet shapes did look like... but it was going to be completely difficult to try to recreate. That was going to be a large amount of trial and error to actually complete, and numerous amounts of material as well. Thankfully, it wasn't going to be as wasteful as the explosive bullets, considering the fact that he could easily smelt down the bullets if they failed at the task the ammunition had at hand. He was going to have to take a long time with the bullets, and he knew that for sure. He started to wonder on what kind of food was in the fridge, he was getting hungry.

He started to walk up the basement stairs, and headed straight for the kitchen. He wanted a rather cold sandwich, and looked inside the fridge in hopes of finding one. All he saw inside the fridge was some left over pizza, a good bit of beef, and he knew that there were some ingredients in the kitchen. There were condiments for making sandwiches inside the fridge as well, but no one used that willingly for a meal. He then realized he was going to have to make the sandwich himself, and he was too tired to actually do that right now. Begrudgingly, he started to grab stuff from the fridge, a knife from the shelves, and a cutting board. Using precision, he began to cut the ingredients up in order to fit the parameters of the sandwich bread. He then started to build the sandwich, occasionally using the condiments inside the fridge to help give it flavor. Soon, he had a good looking sandwich in front of him, that included ham and some other ingredients. Nevertheless, despite the fact that he wasn't an awesome chef as Mark, he still was going to admit that the sandwich did look rather good. He began to bite into it, and he had to admit, it was pretty good. He got a notice on his Scroll, and looked down at it, all the while chowing down on the sandwich in his hand. He noticed that it was the message from the aura master, giving him the address of his work area, and telling them what time he should come in with his friends for the entire scenario.

He remembered how long it took for him to actually took to find this guy. It took him a while, utilizing his informants in Vale to find one, and it did take a while, these aura masters didn't work for free. He did find one eventually, and the person was found to be in the residential district of Vale. After a discussion, he managed to set up an appointment for the aura unlocking, and he sincerely hoped that this was not a fraud in his hands. That was going to suck, considering the fact that he had spent a few good amounts of lien to actually find the guy. He wasn't exactly advertised, and to say the least, most aura masters he had gone to were all fakes anyways. If this guy had informants to back up, that said something to Ash, at least for now. For all he knew, the person could have paid off his informants to feed lies to him, and it could end up being a false lead. It was still worth a shot, and he stood there, eating his sandwich, before downing it and heading back to his makeshift forge, prepared to continue work on the armor piercing bullets. He did want that specific ammunition variety completed quickly, they would be absolutely perfect for taking down Bullheads with small arms. That made the White Fang Bullheads easier targets.

 **Vale Streets**

Blake knew that she had to get cleaned up before the entire initiation ceremony at Beacon, and that meant doing laundry for every single one of her clothes, and getting herself clean as well. She would do a congratulatory meal, which would consist of some tuna salad and chicken. Unfortunately, she wasn't particularly rich enough to afford all that, as she only had a measly fifteen lien left. She had tried begging in the streets today, and she couldn't get that much lien out of the activity. She had only gotten thirteen lien from begging today so far, and that was only enough for doing laundry for her clothes, but not enough to get the shower she so desired. She could only sigh as she went back to begging, hoping that luck would be on her side today. If she managed to get a big enough catch, she would be able to actually get the feast she wished for. She started to ask for some lien to help her out, and some strangers took pity and left her some lien on her lap. Most of them just walked by and ignored her, which was an usual activity. After all, the streets did have several street rats that roamed around, and they weren't going to risk the chance here.

At the end of the day, Blake counted the amount lien she had managed to obtain, and it looked like it was around forty five lien. That was enough for the laundry and the shower, and also one can of tuna. That made Blake smile a little bit, she could have that congratulatory meal. However, she planned to shower and get cleaned up a day before she went to Beacon Academy, it didn't make much sense to go out and get cleaned five days before the initiation ceremony. She started to wonder what the White Fang were actually up to as she started to walk to the relief station she routinely went to, dragging her baggage case with her as she went on. She did have a reason to go to Beacon, other than survival. She was going to become a huntress so that she could try to get more information on the White Fang, and possibly utilize her skills to try to change the White Fang. They were all misguided, they should be trying to obtain peace with humanity through peaceful means, and to revert back to the previous rule. The methods they were going through right now were too violent, too ruthless. In order to actually obtain true peace between humans and faunus, they would have to solve their issues peacefully, not through war and fear. She was told by some faunus homeless that lived on the streets that the homeless humans were more generous to them, and in fact, they had a form of a brotherhood amongst each other. It took difficulties to have people unite, she guessed.

She started to think about her mother and father, and a tear came to her eyes. How long has it been since she had last seen them? It had been a good three and a half years since that incident, and it was nearly time for her to actually pay her respects to their grave. Which wasn't going to be able to occur, seeing that they were buried in the White Fang Headquarters, with the rest of the numerous bodies of those White Fang soldiers inside the apartment complex at the time. She knew what the person looked like, but out of respect, no one actually asked her what the person looked like. They wouldn't believe her in the first place either way, after all, what kind of person had a tiger head? No one, not even faunus had that. The faunus did have animal properties, such as night vision, enhanced hearing, tails, but it depended on what kind of animal a faunus was linked to. That person was a full on tiger head, and that was even odd within faunus itself. She started to wonder more and think about it, all the while heading towards the relief station. She hoped no one would steal her belongings today, that would not be good.

* * *

And that was the thirty eighth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Blarrgghhh, I missed yesterday's deadline... boo hoo hoo. This week has not been kind to me at all. I'll try my best to shoot out another chapter today, but no promises. Sorry guys, forgive me please. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you stay with the series as it goes on! Please review, favorite, follow, and recommend if you really like the series. And as always, enjoy hurting people.

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** It could be good for him, time will tell. They won't be in a few chapters, since they're on a honeymoon in Mistral. This is a world of darkness and violence, all thanks to the creatures of Grimm and faunus discrimination. There's also revolution, and I will see you next time!


	39. Intermission: Scene 23: Persuasion

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _Four Days Before the beginning of RWBY.  
_

 **Aura Master's Office  
**

"Okay, before I start the entire ceremony in which you will obtain access to your aura, can you tell me why you actually require the usage of aura and semblance? You seem a bit too old to become hunters at that age..." Ash scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with an excuse. He didn't expect the person to actually want to learn why they needed aura in the first place, he imagined that this was going to be a quick voodoo practice, and then they could leave and go back to their original business. He was about to make up a lie, when Mark stepped forward and made one up for them, thankfully enough. Their lie was that they were aspiring to become new hunters, which was completely false, and that they desired aura to try to be able to become unofficial hunters. The aura master scratched the back of his neck, not sure if he should continue with that. A lot of people had come to him before to unlock their aura, and while he did have a good reserve of aura, and it was possible for him to unlock their capabilities, they usually never went through with it, or just got themselves killed. He didn't want to risk it, but in the end, the payment that he would receive was rather overwhelming, so why not? True, multitude of people didn't know what aura was unless they were interested in becoming Hunters, true, most criminals were able to utilize the power of aura as a defensive capability and not get full access to it. But these guys were asking for something different, they wanted some good specifics about aura, as in help in actually utilizing it and finding their semblance. Those requests were rare for him to receive, and he did always like them.

With those thoughts, he sighed and caved in to their demands. However, he did make a point, stating that he couldn't unlock everybody's aura in one day, rather, he was going to have to do it within a span of an entire week. He explained them that unlocking aura was an extremely tiring activity, and the fact that there were five of them meant that he couldn't do it in the time given right now. Everyone in the group seemed to understand, and they nodded their heads. Then came the problem of who was going to get their aura unlocked first. While the behemoth and the black haired girl stayed quiet, the other three started to somewhat bicker about who got their aura unlocked. They didn't resort to hits and physical violence, thankfully enough, which had occurred before in certain times. They did escalate to the point of actually using curse words and threats, but in the end, they decided that the short guy was going to get his aura unlocked first. He did seem somewhat surprised to get his aura unlocked, so the aura master to get this over with quickly.

"Alright, for this to work, I will have to put my hands on you, is that okay?" The guy in front of him simply shrugged and walked towards the aura master, prepared to get his aura unlocked. The aura master, whose name was Ivory Adamantis, put both of his hands on Tony's chest. He noted that Tony was well built, but didn't say that out loud. He didn't want to come off as too quick, or creepy towards the person. He began to recite the words that he had come to remember in order to unlock the aura. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all." Tony started to wonder if this was all really necessary, since it was rather corny to listen to. In fact, he felt as though this was completely needless to listen to, and he started to wonder what his semblance was. He hoped it was going to be something cool.

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Tony noticed that the aura master had began glow a yellow, and the rest of his friends started to notice that Tony had begun to glow a color of red, and then it dissipated after a little bit. Ivory sat down on his chair, and looked at Tony rather tired. "Do you feel different than before?" Tony started to look down at his arms, he noticed that they were glowing a faint color of red as well. "I do feel a bit stronger than before, does this mean something at all?" The person in front of Tony noticed that Tony did have a rather abnormally strong aura from other people he had unlocked, and wondered if that group was going to be the same as this guy. He soon started to think whether or not he should go back public about the fact that he can unlock people's auras. If these people could have strong aura, maybe other people could have it. That just meant that he had to make sure those who were actually scamming the people out of their lien. He wondered if he could get some of Junior's men to actually get the scam artists out of the city, that could help people a lot. Maybe he would have to unlock the aura of his henchmen to actually get the ability to kick out the scam artists...

 **Junior's Club  
**

Roman Torchwick sipped the glass of whiskey, all the while waiting for the contact to arrive. He had no idea who the person that had been meaning to meet him was, he did know that the person had been trying to contact him for a while. He was a bit peeved, due to the fact that he had to skip a day of work in order to meet this person. A lot has occurred ever since he had escaped from the _Shrouded Gates_ prison. He had met and made a new accomplice by the name of Neopolitan, or Neo for short, and had accomplished a numerous amounts of activities in the process. He remembered the first heist he pulled after the jail break, he had robbed some guy named Carmine Warrick, and apparently that guy was once a head figure in the Warrick family before getting kicked out. Thankfully, the guy had a numerous amount of lien on him, but just to be on the safe side, Torchwick had ended up killing the fat bastard and hiding his body somewhere in the ground. It had to be done, he couldn't risk the entire Warrick Family gunning him down. Nevertheless, he had become infamous in Vale, considering the fact that he had an amazingly large bounty on his head. However, he was still able to get the amazing cigars he obtained, and he was still able to walk the streets of Vale, albeit more carefully now. He had managed to map out the police movements and the entire city, just in case he wanted to take over. As he continued to sip his glass of whiskey, a woman clad in a red and orange dress walked up to him, and sat down in front of him.

The first thing that Torchwick noticed was the woman's smug look, and the amount of confidence she gave off. Nearly no one in Vale gave off that amount of confidence except him, and that intrigued him. The woman's alluring yellow eyes illuminated power and authority, two things that he hated, but this person seemed much different than the snobby Vale Councilmen. The other thing that he noticed was the fact that the woman's dress had glowing outlines, which did say a lot. It was rather rare for a person's dress to glow that much. She simply stared at Roman, and it occurred to him that she was sizing him up, seeing if he was actually fit for the job or not. "Ah, Roman Torchwick... pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Torchwick grinned smugly, after all, he was Vale's greatest thief. There was no one that matched his skills in the art of pickpocketing and robbery. "Ah yes, a lot of people have heard about me, but my dear miss, I don't seem to know you at all. Would you be so kind to give the reason for this meetup? This doesn't seem to be a date of some kinds."

Cinder chuckled at Roman's remark, she could easily deal with his arrogance soon. But now was not the time, and she did need trust-able people to help her carry out some operations. If she wanted to revolutionize the world, she would have to get people on her side. She couldn't do this with just Emerald and Mercury, no, she needed an army and individual assistance for that. "Well, my dear Torchwick, I desire to have you work for me... I'd like to say, rather permanently. I have a business proposal you cannot refuse." Torchwick scoffed at her remark, he had heard that tune sung too many times. Most of the time, he easily refused them, primarily because they did not suit him, nor did they appease to him at all. "Really now? You have no idea how many times I've heard that told to me, tell me then, what are you offering that is so different from others?" Cinder grinned, she was gaining control of the conversation. Now all she had to do was persuade Torchwick to join her, and she was pretty sure her offer was enough to convince him. "I will simply offer you the downfall of the entire Vale Council if you work with me, Mr. Torchwick. I can assure you that."

Torchwick nearly gagged on his whiskey, that alone was a bizarre offer for him to hear. He did stop the gagging, and started to laugh. "That was a good joke, now what's the real offer? Come on, you can't be serious." Cinder leaned in closer towards Roman, and purred a bit menacingly. "But that was my offer, my dear Roman, and I can tell you that I have the means to do so. I have planned out the strategy and the schedule of the utter destruction of Vale's Council, along with the weakening of Atlas' army and the hunters at Beacon. I have the White Fang at my heel as well, after all, they are quite low on funds and power, ever since the numerous hits done by the Alleyway Slaughterer." Roman brewed this thought over as he sipped the last drops of his whiskey, the woman sounded highly confident in her plans. Not confident, no, that wasn't the right word... she was fully aware that her plans COULD succeed. With that, he decided to hear her out, and the more he was told about what the plan would actually entail, the more he was actually willing to join in. After a good amount of minutes listening to her persuasion, and the conclusion of the success, he was taken in. He was convinced that she could offer him the world, and he was more than ready to join. "Alright then, what do you need me to do for now?" Cinder grinned maliciously, she had snared in the 'grand' thief into her ranks, and added a new pan to her collection. "Oh Roman, here's what I need you to do... I need you to collect as much Dust as you can. They'll be highly useful for my operations..." They both shook hands, and Roman went on his way back to his lair. Cinder sat at the booth, and ordered a Fire Fly drink. She sat there, waiting for her drink, and thinking about the changes she would bring. She hoped it would go as plan, and that Roman will never figure out that she lied to him about the end game. If he learned... well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?

* * *

And that was the thirty ninth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! This may be the second time I uploaded two chapters in one day, sorry about yesterday. This week has not been kind to me so far. Please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! I read all your reviews, they all help me improve the story. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Man, you're truly quick at reviewing my chapters, and I applaud you SIR! You deserve a medal! In fact, I do want to gift you something for the reviewing tendency you have, it's truly amazing. And FINALLY close to the first episode, after thirty nine chapters. Insanity ensue. And I will see you next chapter, my good sire!


	40. Intermission: Scene 24: Proposal

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _Three Days before the start of RWBY..._

 **Forever Falls  
**

Ash, Alex, and Tony grumbled as they went past all the foliage that surrounded the forest. Every single leaf was red, for some fucking reason, and it did make it somewhat hard to navigate their way towards the forgotten Bullhead. Thankfully, Ash had a way-point set up on his Scroll to locate the bullhead, so they had chosen to walk some miles away after being dropped down by a rented Bullhead, and a pilot to drive them there as well. They had killed several creatures of Grimm that had tried to take them down, and right now, they had their respective weapons in their hands. Tony had his arms covered with Grimm ichor, but that had begun to dissolve into the air itself, which Tony himself was happy about. That would make cleaning and showering so much more easier. Ash was carrying one of the Dust assault rifles he had created with explosive ammunition, and Alex was carrying a shotgun, still peeved at the fact that Ash still hadn't made her chainsaw yet. Nevertheless, they had walked for a good bit trying to reach their location, and they had used up a good amount of ammunition already. They still had more than enough for the way back, but still, Ash would like it more to preserve the explosive ammunition. It was rather expensive to build these bullets, especially with the somewhat high prices that Dust had been set at now, ever since the White Fang had begun to attack the Schnee Dust Corporation's Dust transports. They may have to resort to not buying Dust until it went down to a cheaper price.

They finally heard Ash's Scroll begin pinging, and everyone sighed in relief, they were all tired of walking around in this forest. They had red petals and dirt all over their clothes, they were tired and ready to go to sleep early, and to boot, they were more than ready to just get the fuck out of Forever Falls. They walked right up to the large pile of leaves and sticks. Tony started to push away the sticks and leaves off the Bullhead, all the while Alex and Ash stood guard with their fire arms, aiming so it created a safeguard for Tony. He managed to take away most of the stuff that was hiding the Bullhead, and it did look like it hadn't been touched by nature, despite the fact that it had been laying there for around one and a half years. However, when they checked the inside of the Bullhead, they noticed that a good level of dirt and grass had gotten inside. The controls were good, but Ash started to check the engine and the interior workings just in case. It would suck if he had forged Bullhead purchasing documents only for said vehicle to not work at all.

He noticed that there was some parts of the engine that was malfunctioning, but thankfully, he was going to be able to fix it here without any difficulties. He told Tony and Alex to stand guard while he fixed the engine, and went to work, trying to be as quick and efficient as possible. He wanted to get out of this forest, and already he could hear the growls of Ursa. He began to work even harder, connecting wires and pulling plants out of the engine. This was at tops, going to take around twelve minutes or less. Thankfully the engine wasn't that damaged, otherwise it would have been a wasted trip. As he worked, the noises of the Ursas started to get a bit louder, and he was working as fast as he can, so he couldn't do anything at this point. He honestly wished he could help, but then again, he was busy fixing the Bullhead, so he couldn't do much.

Some gunshots went off, and Ash knew that Alex was shooting her gun, in order to prevent the Ursas from getting further. He was close to fixing the engine, and now he was looking through the entire engine part just to ensure that he didn't make any mistakes. He cursed under his breath when he realized he was going to have to check the equipment as well, just to be sure they worked out well. This was going to take a good bit to work out...

 **White Fang Headquarters**

Adam faced the woman in front of him, who went by the name of Cinder Fall. She was with her two accomplices, who he learned were Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. She looked stern and attentive, which her two accomplices had as well. They were all checking their surroundings, which wasn't really needed. They were in the heart of the White Fang Headquarters, and he met them as an envoy for the leader of the White Fang. They were in their own room, with White Fang soldiers guarding the doors, to ensure that no one got in. They looked at each other as they sat on the chairs, and Adam began sipping his tea, wondering what Cinder would be talking to him about. Cinder herself had a glass of water, while Emerald had a cup of hot cocoa, and Mercury had a glass of _Ol King Cold_. Thankfully, the headquarters contained several drinks that they could get access to, allowing several soldiers to have a good relaxation time in the lounge, popping up a can of soda and watching the latest show on the Vale channels.

"Well, Mr. Taurus... I have heard a lot about you from your soldiers... tell me, how is the business proposal I offered? Is it good enough for you to accept?" Adam sipped his jade tea, mulling over the proposal. She had stated that she will give the White Fang resources and opportunity to take down their hated enemy, the Schnee Corporations... in exchange for utilizing their soldiers as manpower. Right now, the offer was fair AND good, after all, they were in desperate need of resources. They had taken hard hits from those raids from THAT bastard, and they were in dire need of actually obtaining assistance in that sense. However... he was starting to think about something as well. True, he was trying to bring upon a new world, one where the faunus can live peacefully and away from the dirty grasps of humans, meaning true freedom for faunus. He was alright with working with this woman to obtain that dream... but that was only a secondary objective for him. His first objective to accomplish was to obtain vengeance for Blake's parents, even though she herself will never learn about that. After all, he was the one that held the burden, for he was the one that was in possession of her mother's amber necklace... that alone was the key for him to keep the promise in his mind. He started to wonder if he could get more out of the woman...

"The deal does seem fair... but I'm afraid I have to do a counter offer, mind you, it won't be a lot added." Mercury and Emerald looked at each other, a little bit confused. Cinder had a little bit of shock, but quickly recovered. She did expect some more terms involved, and it wasn't too difficult to actually include something else. After all, if she was gaining a large army, it wasn't much to complain about. "Very well... what's your added term then?" Adam smiled inside his thoughts, the fact that she was willing to negotiate over certain terms, that was good. That meant he could add the term about that specific situation that had been plaguing his dreams and thoughts throughout the years. Meanwhile, the White Fang Soldiers, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were wondering what Adam was going to bring up. Probably something about added privileges for the White Fang, or possibly some specifics about the manpower. What he said kind of surprised everyone listening.

"I want assistance in finding someone. No questions asked, I want to get the Alleyway Slaughterer, and I want to kill him with my own hands. Is that fair to add in?" Mercury and Emerald stared at Adam, utterly confused. Cinder herself was at odds on why he would request such a thing, it didn't appear that the Alleyway Slaughterer was going to be coming in within the two years. In fact, why was he pursuing some random murderer with a sadistic side? It didn't make much sense at all... oh well, they would cross that bridge when they got there. With that, she simply sighed and agreed to add that term on the list, and she could notice Adam smiling a little bit. She then realized that maybe this was a personal vendetta, and that she could keep that in her mind at this cost. The four inside the room toasted to the business proposal, and started to drink down, before Cinder and her allies stood up and left the compound. Adam himself told the guards to stay quiet to about the proposal, he couldn't possibly let anyone know why he had put that term in. With that, the guards nodded, and Adam made his way towards the leader, knowing full well that he had to give in his report. Wouldn't do much if he didn't say what he did, now would it?

 **Vale, In the Skies**

Ash piloted the Bullhead, all the while with Alex and Tony holding onto the seats in the transport chamber. Ash kept it in his mind to attach some holdings to the Bullhead interior, and to definitely give it a good scrubbing when he got home. He was also going to have to install several modifications to the Bullhead, especially giving it more space. As it was now, it was way too small, it wasn't that big of a transport Bullhead. He kept it in his mind to visit someone who could help modify the Bullhead to fit his design, and to actually create Alex's trademark chainsaw. So far, only her weapon had not been built, with Mark's Dual SMGs, Ash's pistol, and Corey's requested katana had been built. Only her chainsaw was missing, and he made sure to get to work on that pronto, and to not pay attention to creating armor piercing bullets. He could save that for another time. For now, he would drop off his friends, then drop the Bullhead off somewhere secure, like a garage, then get back home to go to sleep. He felt like he deserved a good nap.

* * *

And that was the fortieth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, HOPEFULLY I won't have to upload two chapters in one day. That was chaotic times. Anyways, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend if you so desire! Every one of those actions help the series go on, I assure you that. And as always, enjoy hurting people.

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** That is Adam's semblance, Tony doesn't actually have the abilities that Adam has. He has his own semblance, it's not going to copy Adam's. But what is his semblance I wonder? Time will tell... see you next chapter.

 **Dragenash115:** Drama? Huhhhh? We're on relatively good terms, minus my very harsh reviews for his chapters... okay, I could be SO much more nicer with my reviews, but I'm one that usually nitpicks at small details. He's FULLY welcome to bash on my work, as long as it is constructive and criticism, instead of just insulting it. I actually respect supern00b451 for the work he's done, and the fact that he chose to make a spin off fanfiction of my own work. So there is no drama, and thank you for the compliment. I've chosen not to continue reviewing supern00b451's story, primarily because I don't have time to do so. See you next time!


	41. Grimm: Scene 4: New Skills

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _Two Days before the start of RWBY..._

 **The Fans House  
**

Ash grumbled while he worked on Alex's chainsaw, he would have never guessed that making this would be much more difficult than a gun. First off, to make the chainsaw, he needed to create an engine for the fucking thing, and then he had to get chains and additionally, create a saw for the entire weapon. Then, he had to manufacture a Dust propellant that had the same power as gasoline, or at least, have the chainsaw like Alex has, but utilize the normal Dust propellant that they sold in stores. This one had taken nearly a lot of lien to purchase, due to the Dust being at a rather high price. Stupid fucking White Fang and them blocking the Dust transports. If it wasn't for them, this would have been a LOT cheaper. He knew that Mark had gotten his aura unlocked yesterday, and Alex had just gone out to go get hers unlocked. Tony was at a gym, Corey was looking over the work going on at her club, and Mark had gone off to go get some more groceries. He was still working on the Alex's chainsaw, and he was getting a bit sick of doing it. Right now, he wasn't a mechanic, he didn't know how engines work, and yet, here he was, trying to make one. He finally gave up, and pushed all the metal bits he was using off the table gently. He went upstairs to get himself a nice cold drink, the forge was still pretty hot.

Inside the fridge was some food, which he wasn't interested in, and several cans of soda _._ There was also some alcoholic drinks as well, and got a cold bottle of beer. He popped the cap off with an opener, and he started to drink the alcoholic drink, allowing the taste to stay inside his mouth for a while. Soda couldn't match the beer's frothy and bubbly texture. He started to wonder if he could try to find an engine to buy in the shops somewhere, maybe he'd need to visit the Bullhead mechanic. After he had retrieved the Bullhead from Forever Falls, he had put the aircraft into a mechanic's garage so that the person could work and tweak the Bullhead to become better and fixed up. After all, one and a half years in a forest made it somewhat damaged, and he knew that himself, the ride back to Vale was rather bumpy. He started to ponder about where he could get a good engine, small enough to power a chainsaw, but powerful enough to run like the normal chainsaw that Alex has. He hoped it wasn't going to be that expensive, they were dangerously close to having a large hole in their lien reserves. Despite the fact that did have a lot of lien, all thanks to Corey, it wasn't infinite. The Dust prices were taking their toll, and everyone knew that. However, there wasn't much he could do, unless they chose to find some way to permanently stop the White Fang. It was going to be much worse when they had a lot of recruits and soldiers in their own 50 Blessings...

He shook his head of that thought, now was not the time to think about this. When Corey's club opened up, they were probably going to get a lot of customers, which meant a good supply of lien. He shouldn't worry about the cost that the entire 50 Blessings operations will make, he had to worry about creating Alex's chainsaw for now. He started to open up his Scroll, and began to search for any possible mechanical stores that sold miniature engines. He was going to have to buy one, and then modify it to take in a stronger propellant Dust. He had to make sure that Alex was well armed for the numerous raids that they had planned. Wouldn't do any good for her to walk into an enemy base unarmed, right?

 **Vale Workout Gym**

Tony was benching a numerous amount of weights, sweating as he did so. It was amazing, he didn't expect the aura to be able to carry him this much. He was lifting around eight hundred pounds, something that the normal human shouldn't be doing. He was sweating up a storm, but he was managing the pounds somewhat comfortably. He had gone to the gym right after he had obtained his aura, and then he had gone the day after the entire Bullhead operation. Ash had taken a long time trying to repair the stupid aircraft, and they had been pushing back creatures of Grimm that had tried to kill them. That Bullhead was like a mixture of a Apache and an elevator. It was as mobile as an Apache, and as crowded as an elevator. He hoped that Ash would make the Bullhead much better, after all, he was the assigned mechanic of the group now. Meanwhile, he knew that Corey was setting up furniture, and that she had asked him if he could become the manager for the club. He had accepted, and he was secretly glad that she actually asked him. Now, all he had to do was get numerous employees, and to make sure to get strippers. The strippers he was somewhat lost on how to get, but hey, he could find a way.

He had been getting a good amount of looks from the people in the gym, primarily due to the fact that he had been lifting an incredibly large amount of weights in one go. He decided to take a break, he was feeling strain now, and he set the weight bar on the ground, since he couldn't really put it right on the stand. He started to stretch a little bit, then decided to test his strength on the punching bag. What better way to test his strength, other than beating up a sand bag? After all, it wasn't like he was going to destroy it. He walked towards the red punching bag inside the gym, and prepared to launch a straight. As soon as he whacked the sandbag, that single punch demolished the area he hit, bursting the bag where he had hit. The bag went back violently, a large hole going through the back, and started to sway back and forth, spilling sand all over the place. It wavered to a stop, and sand trickled out of the two large holes, falling down as if they were going down a hourglass. Tony stared at the damage he had caused, realizing that he was going to have to pay for that. In the back of his mind, he was amazed at his own strength, and realized the possibilities that aura granted him. All he had to do now was to discover his semblance, and he would be able to become even more stronger than before. But for now... he scratched his head and winced as he stared at the demolished sandbag. He hoped that he wasn't going to have to pay a lot of lien, he actually didn't realize he'd be this strong so quickly.

 **Mountain Glenn  
**

 _It awoke to the light of the sunset, and it started to lumber around its cave, scanning the corridors it had created with its practice rounds. It had burrowed into a large tunnel, one that seemed to have been touched by mankind, but it was not interested in going down the tunnel. After all, it could not kill a Goliath yet, and it planned to go ahead into the human territory? It was not a youngling, it had grown wise enough to know that it needed to be stronger to take on the humans. Perhaps taking down more than three Goliaths in one go can make it powerful enough to survive the weapons that the Humans contained... but for now, it needed to become stronger. It started to surge out its cave, and noticed that there were several Beowolves at the entrance of its territory, growling and getting ready to attack. A territorial conflict, and these beowolves were growling, preparing to kill it for the cave.  
_

The beowolves knew how large the cave was, after all, they had visited it when the Deviant was not around. They had left quickly after investigating the caves, primarily because it was the territory of another. However, they had obtained their entire pack, and were now more than ready to take the lone wolf on to secure a living quarters for themselves. They knew that many creatures of Grimm avoided this cave, which meant that they were going to be fully able to enlarge their pack inside. They knew how long the corridors, and how wide the cave was as well, it was perfect for them. There were twenty four of them, and there was no way a single beowolf could ward off an entire pack. Before they could rush, the beowolf in front of them stomped down hard, and numerous bits of ground flew up, coming directly at them in a line. Eight of them failed to escape at the right time, and got decimated by the stone shrapnel that the Deviant created by his stomp alone. He had grown strong enough to commit this act, and he had trained for years to be able to do so. Nevertheless, he had only taken down eight of them, and he kept it to himself to get stronger to do more damage.

The remaining sixteen growled, as they had no alphas to assist them. Their alphas had died long ago, having fallen to the attacks of territorial Boarbatusks. They desperately needed the cave, in order to recover from the loss they had underwent. Four of them rushed at the Beowolf, while the other twelve began to circle the Deviant. The Survivor wasted no time, he dispatched the four attacking him with quick and directed punches, and all of those beowolves fell back, holes in their bodies where the fists hit. He then smashed the ground below him, causing a large shock-wave to emit and cause the ground to erupt around him. The ground started to go up in a circle, and the shock-wave sent the ground to pummel upwards, sending the beowolves caught in it were caught by the large amount of shrapnel caused by the shock-wave. Those that got caught by the ground bits fell with numerous bits protruding from their bodies, and then there were only two that barely escaped the rain of shrapnel that came their way. The last two beowolves growled at The Traitor, and started to back away. The Traitor did not let them get away, and it pounced forward, landing a double axe hammer on one of the beowolves, utterly demolishing its head. The last beowolf yelped and tried running away, but it was not fast enough to escape The Brutalizer's range. With a pounce, and a right hook, the last beowolf went down, with a large gaping hole that went through the sides of its head. With the entire pack deceased, and slowly disintegrating into the air, the Deviant went back into its cave to take a rest. It wasn't that tired, but it felt that it had killed enough for one day. It could kill stronger foes tomorrow.

* * *

And that was the forty first installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! Go out and make your own Hotline RWBY crossover, or make a Hotline Miami or a RWBY fanfiction! The Hotline Miami fanfiction archive is looking rather dry, it needs more content in there! Go out and make your own, if you enjoy the Hotline Miami series a lot! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Adam did get somewhat lucky, but he got even luckier that Cinder agreed to his other term. It is a matter of time... but how long? Mind you, everyone is nearly kept out of the loop of the Alleyway Slaughterer. Ozpin has the most info... but he is still missing clues to the puzzle. Adam has some puzzle pieces that Ozpin desperately needs to help his investigation, and Cinder has no information at all. The one person that could help everyone get the clues set together is Blake, AND SHE ISN'T TALKING. It's not known why she isn't talking, but then again, she hadn't been asked. Maybe if she was asked, she could tell them what the culprit looks like? Till then, Aquas1998. Keep your story alive, I've read it, and I liked it. Don't let that story become just a dream!


	42. Scene 12: Reckless Dancing

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _One Day before the Start of RWBY..._

 **Charging Porpoise**

Corey sighed as she sat at the nearly finished bar, looking at the alerts at her Scroll. So far, numerous people had tried to hack into their security mainframe, which had just been set up yesterday, and thankfully enough, Ash's programs had been able to ward them off. She wasn't going to ask where on Earth he had obtained the time to learn how to program, there was no reason to do so. She had to get employees, and so far, the only ones she actually had were security guards and three waitresses. She needed a second bartender for the strip club upstairs, along with several strippers, and more security detail. She did have guards to survey the club floor, and two to act like bouncers for the club alone. One guarded the strip club entrance, and one guarded the club entrance itself. She needed a few security detail to monitor the cameras, and some other to watch over the strip club. Tony's office had a one way window installed, so to people inside the strip club, it looked like no one was looking at them. It was not the case, in fact, Tony was able to look over the strip club if required. Nevertheless, she needed more employees, and she could open the club before it was fully ready... but what was the point in that? Mint had been able to produce several more music to play, and they all sounded like Miami. It made her somewhat happy to listen to them.

Nevertheless, she had to make sure that Tony was able to obtain the strippers and more security detail. He also needed to go out and get recruits for their 50 Blessings operation, after all, it wasn't going to be an organization if only five people were going to be in it. Nevertheless, she did somewhat trust Tony's skills, despite the fact that he was absolutely no good at getting a job, he was quite good at getting people to do his job. She had to hand it to him, he did managed to find construction workers that took half of what a normal payment would be. Four lien an hour, hey, that was cheap wages that she could pay. She started to wonder when the alcohol shipments were going to come in, and realized she was going to have to buy certain foods and glasses in bulk. And she did need to hire a good amount of janitors, who left a bar completely dirty? She pondered more about the club activities, and how much they could actually profit from this operation. Hopefully they obtained a numerous amount of lien, she knew that keeping the 50 Blessings afloat was going to cost a lot of lien.

 **Junior's Club**

Roman sat at the bar, waiting for Junior, a bit peeved off that he actually had to wait. Xiong's henchmen were scattered around the club, and he had his two lieutenants, the Malachite Twins, standing at the bar, watching Roman. Like he planned to be absolutely stupid and rob the bar of basically liquor. The club didn't even have anything he wanted, except for some manpower and liquor. He wasn't going to work with the mutts that were the White Fang, and that was the last thing he was going to do. He might as well hire Junior's most infamous lieutenant, the Xiong Reaper. He/she was well known for killing numerous people, and was said to have a rather cruel means of assault. The person had mean streak, after all, every single raid the Xiong Reaper had gone on, no survivors had gone out. Not a single one. Roman knew that if he had that person on his side, the Dust was going to get stolen quick. True, he commanded a very high price, but hey, considering the amounts of suicide missions that person succeeded in. That alone was enough to grab Roman's eye, and he was more than ready to pay top price to hire him.

He finally got a little happy when he saw Junior walking towards him, now he could actually get the business transaction underway. "Alright then, Xiong, I guess you know why I'm here for, right?" Junior scoffed, and simply asked if that was rhetorical. How on earth would he know what was on Torchwick's mind? He wasn't a psychic, for Grimm's sake. "Har har, I know my informant services are good, but they're not that good Roman. What do you want exactly?" Roman simply grinned, and stood up, and stared at Junior right in the eyes. "I'm in need of some henchmen, for a temporary use, and I feel like I need to hire some of your guys, and that wonderful Xiong Reaper of yours. I'll pay top price for the big one, but for the rest? Forget it, I won't pay as much." Junior sighed and pinched his nose, didn't he get the memo? Noire was out for good, although to be fair, he hadn't leaked that news to the underworld yet. If they caught wind that his reaper was gone... well, the only reason why there was relative peace was primarily because everyone was watching out for Noire. They did not want her messing their operations up, that much was for sure.

"Sorry Torchwick, but the Xiong Reaper ain't here. Out on a mission in Vacuo." At these words, Roman glared at Junior, knowing full well that the rat bastard was lying, but he couldn't just accuse him right now. Wasn't a good idea to get on the bad side of the person who was going to get men from. "Alright then, fine, I'll take some of your other men... I'll need around four guys, and that's it. They better be worth the price." Junior shook his head, and simply stated the price: ninety four lien for each henchmen. Roman just stared at Junior, nearly ready to burst. Who the fuck did this jackass think he was saying, putting such a goddamn high price on such incompetent men? True, no one else were lending out henchmen for hire, which explained why there was such a high price. "No way, that's too high, lower it to say fifty one, and then we got a deal." The two began to haggle for the price range of renting a henchmen, while the Malachite Twins were behind Junior, with bowed heads. They had to be respectful, after all, this was their boss they were protecting. After a good few minutes of bartering, they lowered the price to sixty five lien, and that was it. Roman simply tossed the bundle of three hundred and twenty five lien at Junior, and scowled. He knew full well that the bastard was overpricing his thugs, and he couldn't do a thing about them.

"Fine, here's your stupid lien, I hope your men was worth it. If not, I'm through doing business with you." With those words, Roman turned around, and headed towards the henchmen he had hired. As soon as he turned away, Junior held his head in a hand, and the Malachite twins semi escorted him to the bar. He had a huge headache, and he knew something worse. Noire herself was setting up to be his competition, starting up a club called the _Charging Porpoise._ He didn't know anything about the club, nor did he know what kind of men will be working there. He did know that there were numerous faunus construction workers at the area, along with some shady people moving around there. He figured that she was going to start her own henchmen operations, and that was a problem in itself. He had no blueprints of the clubs, no spies he could plant, and as far as he had tried, hacking into their start-up security mainframe was not working. Someone was monitoring her security, and they were doing a damn well job of keeping the hackers out. This was problematic, and he sat on the bar, thinking about what kind of drink he should get. He needed to clear his mind, and the Malachite Twins looked at each other, before a blonde girl caught their attention. As soon as the blondie entered the bar, Xiong motioned for the Malachite Twins to leave, Melanie staying a bit longer and staring at Junior before turning her head and leaving.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas!" Junior turned to look at the girl ordering the drink, while commenting on her age. "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" The girl in front of him chuckled, before lashing back. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" The girl was speaking a bit sultry, and Junior could respect that. Despite the fact that she was young, she did look rather attractive, and he tried to shake his head of that thought... it didn't work. "You got a name, sweetheart?" The blonde girl half-heartedly chuckled, before responding. "Yes Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me SIR." As soon as she said those words, she had looked at Junior, and was now clenching his crotch with iron strength, and he yelped as his little man got crushed. "People say that you know everything." Junior was wincing at the pain of his gonads getting crushed, and he sincerely wished that everyone did not SAY that. He didn't know everything, and from what his informants were telling HIM, he was getting beaten by some competition. No one knew who the person was, but Junior did intend to figure out... at least, before he got crushed in his special place.

"Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go." Yang pulled out her Scroll, and showed Junior a picture of a black haired woman, who he couldn't register at all. He did think she was a looker, but now was not the time to think about that. "I've never seen her before, I swear!" The girl in front of him angrily yelped, "Excuse me?", before going and tightening her grip even more. "I swear, sir." Junior responded in a strained voice, hoping to Dust that Noire would just walk right in and save him. Despite the fact that she had left his gang, she sometimes came in to have a drink and a talk with him and the Malachite Twins, and he really hoped she would just walk right in now. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

Junior winced as the girl noticed his group of henchmen crowding around him, ready to start hacking at the assaulter. "Hmmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward!" Junior half listened, he was too busy concentrating on the pain in his groin. "Listen, blondie, sir, if you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. NOW!" The girl let go of his crotch, and he sighed in relief, and started to walk away, trying to regain his composure. "You'll pay for that." He wondered if he could get Noire to assassinate this girl, hopefully she'll say yes. Hopefully, he highly doubted she'd do it, but it was worth a shot. He started to put on his red sunglasses, just as the girl started to call back and follow, with the rest of his henchmen coming with. "Oh come on Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive." She stood in front of Junior, and was surrounded by a circle of goons, and right on the dance floor as well. "Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" Junior only stated a confused huh, and looked at her, seeing that she was making a motion towards her mouth. "Hmmm.. okay," stated Junior a bit hesitantly. He wasn't so sure about this, but then again, it was just a kiss, what was the worst that could happen?

He leaned in for a kiss, and before he knew it, he was sent flying across the club, crashing through a light stand, all thanks from a punch by Yang. All the club dancers screamed and started to run out, while Junior was seeing flying hearts, and got knocked out by a flying glass bottle that hit his head. As the henchmen watched their boss go down, they turned towards the enemy, who just stood there with a smug smirk on her face. Yang's bracelets began to unfold into Ember Celica, and she did a quick dance motion, which loaded shotgun shells into her gauntlet. The henchmen charged her, but she jumped high into the air, and watched with a smug look as they stared up at her. She prepared herself to whack the ground, and as she fell down, she whacked the ground and shot Ember Celica, causing the ground to rebound from the impact. The henchmen went flying, and she started to stand back up. She rushed over to one of the recovering goons, and kicked him right on the head. She uppercut the thug next to her, spiraling as she jumped up, and roundhouse kicked the two guys next to the thug. Five of the goons rushed her, and one of them got a big helping of shotgun slug to the chest. Using the shotgun rebound, she kicked backwards, knocking back two of the henchmen that had been charging her. One tried to swipe, but got sweep kicked, and then whacked up into the air, and then slammed right back down into the earth.

She jumped off one of the thugs knees, and kicked the next charging goon in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards onto one of his allies. The guy went back, recoiling from the collision, and Yang used that opportunity to to whack him right into the air. She noticed two more coming at her, and used the shotgun recoil to fly back and knee one of the thugs in the stomach, before roundhouse kicking him straight into one of the other goons. She blocked the swipe of the last goon, and grabbed his right arm while shooting him straight in the bottom of his head, and proceeded to beat him up while hitting him. The last goon on the dance floor rushed her, before being brought down by a flurry of fists, and then get hit back by her punch. The DJ, finally realizing that the henchmen lost, pulled out an assault rifle and started to fire at Yang, all of his shots not aimed very well. Yang dodged the hail of bullets, cocked Ember Celica, and shot h er way up towards the DJ stand, where she commenced to beat up the DJ, then smashed his head onto the mix controller, and shooting him right out of the stand.

As he fell onto the dance floor, he stopped riht in front of Melanie Malachite, who was standing there with her arms crossed. Militia started to walk up, wielding her claws, and looked utterly bored. "Melanie, who is this girl?" Melanie just looked at her twin, before replying. "I dunno Militia, but we should teacher a lesson. While they talked, Yang took the chance to reload her gauntlets, unlocking all the shells in her weapon before pulling out another strip of shells and loading them into Ember Celia, and charged straight towards the twin, firing her gauntlets in the air. The twins cartwheeled backwards, avoiding the bullets that came their way. The twins began to gang up on Yang, and they started to assault her.

Junior started to regain consciousness, to find that his club had been mostly vandalized, and the Malachite twins were badly wounded. He felt more than pissed off, and this girl was going to pay big time. He noticed Melanie limp away, clutching her stomach, and he knew he had to get revenge. He put his weapon into rocket launcher mode, since it was a baseball / rocket launcher. The light went on when he entered the stage, and he held his missile launcher menacingly, glaring at the upstart who caused all this. "You're going to pay for this." As soon as he said those words, he aimed the RPG at blondie, and fired, multiple missiles bursting out from different directions and going straight at her. She jumped back from the missiles, and he launched another barrage, and she shot down the missiles that were coming straight at her. He began to initiate his weapon into baseball mode, and charged straight at her, swinging the bat at her as he did so. She blocked the first strike, but got knocked back by the second, and got hit hard by the third one. It caused her to fly into the glass display, and she only got back, and smashed her gauntlets together, grinning as she did so.

Junior shot again, and the girl adopted a boxing position, bobbing and weaving through the missiles. As soon as she got to him, he swung down with his rocket launcher, which had turned into a baseball in its flight. She dodged to the right, and tried to hit him, but he managed to block it with his baseball bat. Each punch he blocked, but one final punch destroyed his weapon, and caused him to fly back, rolling as he did so. He stared glumly at his broken weapon, thinking on how much it was going to cost to repair the weapon AND the club, before noticing he had pulled of some of the girl's hair in his flight. He grinned slightly, and glared back at the girl, who gasped at the sight of her own hair torn off. She went full rage mode, and destroyed the entire setting with one movement, and charged straight at Junior. He gasped in shock, and did look a bit scared, she was charging at him with full speed. One hit from her, and he was sent flying out of the club, groaning as he laid on the cold, hard street. He faintly heard a little girl cry Yang, and he heard some conversation, but not a lot, his hearing was rather shot out. His hearing started to come back, just as the two started to walk away, and he groaned in pain. It hurt too much, and he didn't feel like getting back up.

After what felt like hours, he heard more footsteps coming up, and this time, it sounded familiar. "What the heck happened to you, Hei Xiong? Some kind of explosion?" He looked a little bit up, and stared directly at Noire, who happened to be wearing the outfit of his organization. Whenever she came to have drinks or talk, she usually wore the outfit, just in case anyone she knew came to the club. He never knew why, but she just did. He winced as he laid there, and Noire crouched down right in his face. "Need some help? I could try to help you, but I have to know what happened." He sighed and then groaned when he recounted what happened back in h is club. "Well... it's a rather long story."

* * *

And that was the forty second installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! One day before the entire RWBY show begins! We're so close, and yet so far! ... my gosh, rewriting the ENTIRE trailer took a lot of work. Simply rewinding and going forward to notice all the battle techniques she used... Hoo boy. I hope you enjoy the series, and if you did, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! If you like Hotline Miami and RWBY, the two that inspired this fanfiction, go out and write fanfictions for them! Hotline Miami fanfictions are unique, but very low in numbers. Go out and populate the archives! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Well, the story had really good English, and it was well written for the first chapter, which is a very good sign. My original first chapter for this series was AWFUL, which is why I deleted it and fixed it up. I've played Warframe and I liked it, despite the fact that it gets highly repetitive. Unfortunately, my computer isn't good enough to run it without graphical and performance problems, which is why I don't play it as much as I could. You're welcome, and I look forward to your next chapter!


	43. Scene 13: Midnight Holdup

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _RWBY Season 1 Beginning...  
_

 **Guissimo's  
**

"So, you and your entire gang got destroyed by a girl? Who's way younger than you guys are?" Junior nodded as he sipped his bottle of beer, suddenly realizing how weak his organization sounds. True, the girl was something else, she was probably a huntress in training. She had beaten up his henchmen like they were nothing... but then again, they were basically horrible at being minions. The best they were going to be used for was cannon fodder, and he could honestly say that without a doubt. Meanwhile, the person managed to defeat him and the Malachite Twins, which greatly worried him. First off, the twins were rather good at actually being bodyguards, so learning that they got beaten up by the blondie did scare him a good bit. Nevertheless, he knew that Noire would be able to take care of herself, but then again, he wouldn't know. He did notice that Noire was staring at him with a good bit of suspicion, while she was sipping her glass of water. "Look Noire, I'm serious. You'll know what I'm talking about when she crashes your club, alright?" Noire shrugged, and they sat there, waiting for their breakfast to come. The Malachite twins were back at the club, trying to keep things back in order. The club was going to be closed for sure while they tried to get repairs, and the henchmen were off trying to obtain materials required to fix up the club.

All the alcohol had been ruined in the fight, most of the equipment had been destroyed, and all the glass decorations were completely wrecked. The club was not going to open for a long time, heck, maybe months would pass before the entire club would be fixed. In the meantime, he was going to take a vacation, he felt like he needs to take one. After all, he did do a lot of work for a good amount of years straight without taking a break, maybe it was time to take a quick resting period for now. After all, the Malachite Twins should be able to order around the place, heck, he could just hire someone to give out the orders, and then he'd be done with it. It wasn't as if the entire city was going to go into Grimm without him. That was when the waitress came in with their breakfast, and set their respective plates onto the table. The waitress simply cocked an eyebrow at him, and walked away. No one actually orders beer in the morning, although he did, he had to get his mind off that girl. Thankfully, a combination of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a sausage sandwich would help him forget all about that woman. He started to dig in, and Noire slowly ate her breakfast burrito, mulling over some thought she had. He still thought about how he was going to fix the club, and a punishment for that girl. He'd figure it out later, right now was the time to dig into this delicious meal.

 **Cucon's Supermarket, Afternoon  
**

Blake glimmered as she stared at the four tins of canned tuna that were inside the shopping basket she was carrying. She was extraordinarily happy, for once, she was going to eat something much better than the low grade stew that they served at the relief stations. She didn't complain about the stew though, she had numerous notices on when it actually saved her life. However, it was the day before she was to go to Beacon, and she couldn't help it if she wanted to deluge into some personal habits. After all, she did have some spare lien, might as well use it before she headed off to the academy. She was going to shower in the morning tomorrow, and not today, after all, she wanted to look the best she could when she was going to attend Beacon Academy. This canned tuna, while it couldn't even come close to amounting to any fresh tuna, it was still going to be good. After all, she hadn't had tuna in months, and all she had was bad tasting food. It was time for a savoring moment.

After paying for the canned tuna, she walked straight outside, where she sat inside one of the alley ways, and took out a plastic fork that she had bought in the market. Thankfully, these cans had tabs, so she could easily pull on them to open up the lid and get to the prize inside. Tearing open one of the cans with the tab, she began to chow down with the fork, savoring the taste of the tuna. It was salty and rather mushy, but it still had the succulent taste of tuna, and she was NOT going to complain about that. After three minutes, all four tin cans of tuna were gone, and she found herself craving for more. Unfortunately, she only had thirty five lien left, and one can of tuna cost her around seven lien. The shower itself had a whooping price of fifteen lien, but that was primarily because no one took showers out in a public facility like the one she was going. Every place she searched, and the only place that DID have a shower had to be a spa. Oh well, she would have some relaxation before the trip to Beacon. She just had to make sure she got to the train by eight in the morning, otherwise she'd be in some big trouble. She sat there with her baggage case, and opened it up to look at one of the new books she had obtained earlier in the morning. Tukson's Book Trade had a wide variety of books, and she had picked one that was made by one of her favorite authors, _Ninjas of Love._ She wondered what the writing was about, and started to read... a few chapters in, and she was blushing violently. Nevertheless, she found that it captured her attention FULLY, and she continued reading, wondering what the kuniochi was going to do to the geisha. Very interesting indeed.

 **Vale Commercial District, Night time**

Roman grinned as he walked out into the streets of Vale, feeling awfully proud of himself. He had managed to steal some Dust from numerous shops, and after all that, he still had enough time to go 'sightseeing'. However, there weren't any Dust shops open at the moment, and he was going to call it a day, but he did want to take out one shop before he ended it off. He was with the hired goons that he had obtained from Junior, and he planned to make the most of the stupid lien he had used to pay for them. He started to walk down the dark streets of Vale, and noticed that numerous citizens were gasping in fear and backing away from him, and he took delight in that. He was smoking a cigar, the citizens were showing their obvious fear of him, what was there not to like? Fear meant power, and with that power, it just made it a whole lot easier to steal lien from the saps that walked the streets. It was justified though, they were somewhat snobby people, so he didn't feel any remorse.

While walking down the dimly lit street, he noticed an open shop, which had the name of _From Dust till Dawn_. Grinning, he started to walk towards the establishment with the goons, finally glad that he found a shop open this late. By the name of the shop, he definitely knew that the shop had to have Dust as its main product, after all, what else could it be, a clothing store? He laughed internally at that remark, it was stupid to think that. As he opened the door to the shop, the hired henchmen took position in the shop, some guarding the doors, and two of them at the counter. The four began to survey the shop, taking in the numerous points where Dust could be obtained. Roman walked towards the counter, and noticed that the shopkeeper was an old, frail man. He took his cigar and dumped some ashes onto the ground, which the shopkeeper looked worried at, before staring back at him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" At those words, a henchman pulled out a pistol and aimed it straight at the old man's face, and the old man raised his hands up, and looked scared. "Please, just take my lien and leave!" Roman started to shush the shopkeeper, before replying back in a calm tone. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." After that sentence, he turned to one of the henchmen, and spoke to him in a more stern and businesslike tone. "Grab the Dust."

As soon as the henchmen heard those words, they took Dust collectors, and began to grab the Dust from the storage tubes, utilizing the storage containers they had to take them in. "Crystals, burned, uncut." The frail geezer started to take out the Dust crystals that were in display, and began to place them onto the counter, which the henchman began to place into the storage suitcase. Roman picked up one of the fire Dust crystals and stared at it, remarking how much power lied in one of these crummy gems. A lot of power, enough to allow humanity to strive and grow, in order to fight back the threat that was the Grimm. To be able to stand tall, to forge the walls that protected them all, and to bring peace to the world. What a joke, he knew that all of that was just statements to help people believe in their own governments, when he knew that it was all a lie. The Vale Council didn't care about their citizens, nor about the hope of reclaiming more land. No, they were like him, money scrubbing scumbags that wanted nothing more than to raise their lien treasury and to obtain a better place in the world. At least he didn't hide behind a red curtain, he was out forth about it and stated it proudly. True, he was okay with killing children and other people, but he accepted that. The Vale Council didn't, and that's what pissed him off so much. "We care about the citizens of Vale, we want them to be safe." So many times he heard that phrase said from Vale Councilmen in the news, and it just made him absolutely disgusted. They care sooo much, that they leave people to starve to death in the slums, they want people to be sooo safe, that the police are so under budget that the entire public safety force was an absolute joke. They didn't care about their citizens, they just cared about themselves, trying to keep themselves as safe as they could from the creatures of Grimm. To hell with the Vale Council and the Hunters, everyone knew that the only reason why Hunters were in Vale was because they were the true police force, utilizing their skills to bring order to the goddamn city. All patronizing the citizens, laughing it all up on their high horses, it all just irritated him to Grimm. He was going to savor the moment when he would just demolish the council, bringing them to their knees as they begged for forgiveness and their lives. He was going to relish that day. Then his thoughts got disrupted when a henchman got sent flying through the aisle.

With a motion from his head, he got another henchman to approach the instigator, and tried to get back to his thoughts, which didn't exactly happen. After a few seconds, that henchman was sent flying out the window, and all the other henchmen went to the new opening made in the store. Roman peeked out, just in time to see a young girl clad in a red cape and a red and black skirt hold a stupidly large scythe over her shoulder. He frowned at the sight, and knew that this girl meant business, after all, she did just beat up two of his hired men, which had cost him a fair amount of lien. After a few seconds, the girl grinned at her, only to frown and do a little twirl, and stuck her scythe into the ground, which did not intimidate him at all. "Ohhhkayyy." Roman said, a bit confused, while ash fell off his cigar. He looked at his hired goons, who were just standing there and staring at the punk. "Go get her!" At those words, his hired minions ran out the store, and started to rush at the girl, only to get their butts handed to her in an instant. "You were worth every lien, truly you were," stated Roman sarcastically, as he began to pull the cigar out of his mouth. "Well Red, I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening." He crushed the cigar with Melodic Cudgel, and began to aim the cane at the little girl. "And as much as I'd like to stick around, I'm afraid THIS." At those words, Melodic Cudgel's sight popped up, and he got a good aim at the child. "Is where we part ways." As soon as he said those words, he fired a round at the girl, only to see her jump over it, and fall back down. While she was in the air, he wasted no time, going towards a ladder and began climbing up towards the roof. He reached the top, and began to sprint away, hoping that Cinder would arrive with the evac already.

"Hey!" He heard the little girl shout, and he started to stop in his tracks. "Persistent," he mumbled under his breath, ticked off that the girl was still following him. Didn't she have to say, be in bed by now or something? This was getting irritating. Thankfully, the Bullhead came up, and he started to climb into it, the door swinging right open. He climbed straight inside, and turned back towards Red, and grinned as he did so. "End of the line, Red!" He pulled out the fire Dust crystal he had been inspecting, and tossed it at the girl's feet, and shot a round as it did so. It exploded, and he whooped in victory, before squinting at the fading smoke. What should have been a dead girl stood a blonde woman, using a glyph of some sorts to block his shot. The little girl was in a somewhat defensive position, and right now, he realized that he was facing a hunter. With a single swipe, the woman launched a barrage of Dust missiles, which caused the Bullhead to rock violently. He tumbled around, and Melodic Cudgel went flat onto the closed door, and he ran into the cockpit, intent on warning Cinder. "We got a Huntress!" When Cinder heard that, she let go of the controls and ran out into the Bullhead interior, and he quickly ran up to the controls, regaining control of the failing aircraft.

He looked up to see storm clouds pop out of nowhere, and then a large amount of hail came from those clouds, lodging themselves into the Bullhead, and causing damage to the aircraft. One pierced through the window, and he barely dodged the stupid ice shard, and went back to driving. He didn't want to die or get captured here, because that would ruin everything. In the cockpit, he could still hear boss lady fighting, but he did not have the time for that. He noticed a large snake like projectile coming straight at them, and quickly moved the Bullhead to dodge the attack, which only made it bounce off. Thankfully, it didn't pierce through, and he waited a little longer, until the boss gave the motion, and he closed the Bullhead doors, before driving away. As soon as they were a safe distance away, he sighed and somewhat leaned into his chair, thankful he managed to get away. He had a sinking feeling he was going to face Red once again. Not only that, but he had a bad feeling inside his stomach that some had things were going to occur, something bad was going to come. He couldn't know why.

* * *

And that was the forty third installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it contains certain elements from the first episode, which of course is the entire shop robbery. And I'm sad, considering the fact that I constantly lost progress due to the doc manager being a jerk. If you did like this chapter, please follow, favorite, review, and recommend! I am trying my best to push out a chapter a day, and I hope you guys will follow this series to the end! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** You're welcome! I hope you continue writing the story, it has potential! Now to responding to the review! Ah yes, the Yellow Trailer... it took me a long time to rewind and play. That's going to be a problem when I include RWBY episodes now. And well.. Junior's club is shut down, so she's definitely going to get more customers while he's closed. Junior and Corey have a friendly rivalry to say the least, they'll keep it for sure. Till then.


	44. Intermission: Scene 25: Small Talk

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale Police Station**

Ruy stared gloomily at the cold, steel desk. This was not how she expected things to actually go, she expected to get a reward or even praise for helping stop a robbery. The four henchmen she had knocked out were inside the cells, getting interrogated by the police officers. She herself was getting interrogated by the blonde huntress in front of her, who was named Glynda Goodwitch. Unfortunately, the woman did NOT give her an autograph, which did make her a good bit sad. Nevertheless, at least she wasn't in a jail cell, or arrested. However, she was getting lectured by the Huntress, who had been circling her for the past two minutes and criticizing her for her actions.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady," Glynda said as she walked back and forth behind the young girl, a bit peeved at the actions that the child had underwent today. She had put herself and others in danger, and was alright with doing so? "You put yourself and others in great danger." The little red child stated that they started it, and Glynda knew that was the case. True, she had shown qualities of a true huntress by intervening in the shopkeeper's need, and putting herself at risk to save the poor person. However, she had no ideas a bout restraint, and had gone straight in headfirst, in an attempt for glory. She did not think about others safety or herself, and frankly, that did make Glynda fairly concerned. If the girl was a student at Beacon, she would learn more about how to properly deal with certain situations, and perhaps the Academy would benefit from the child's entry. They needed hunters, after all.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back..." Ruby perked up at those words, right before Glynda finished her sentence. "And a slap on the wrist." With that, she whacked her whipping crop onto the table, which caused the young child to jump back from the whip. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you," she said, as she walked away from the door, in order to let Headmaster Ozpin inside. They had both watched the footage of the girl fighting, which had been taken by a surveillance team set up to monitor the streets. Thankfully, they had found something, although it wasn't what they were actually looking out for. Nevertheless, the surveillance team had something to receive thanks for, and that was good enough for them. Ozpin walked in with a large plate of warm, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and with his signature cup of coffee. Glynda started to wonder where the heck Ozpin had gotten that plate of cookies before he started to announce the girl's name. "Ruby Rose..." For some reason, that name was rebounding in Ozpin's head, but he chose to ignore it for now, after all, familiar names were bouncing all over the place. He leaned in, and focused on her eyes, now realizing that THEY were very familiar. "You... have silver eyes." For some reason, he couldn't help but actually state the color of the girl's eyes. Were they that special? But now that he thought about it... they looked like Summer's, for sure. He removed himself of that thought, now was not the time for the past. It was time for the present, and what borrowed his attention right now was the child in front of him.

The girl did look confused, and was stammering, before Ozpin addressed the elephant in the room. "Now, where did you learn to do this?" He motioned to Glynda's Scroll, which was displaying the girl fighting off one of the henchmen they had captured earlier. The surveillance team had some pretty questionable shots, and she was not going to wonder how they got impossibly up close view of the girl fighting. "S... signal academy?" Ozpin simply stared at her with disbelief, he highly doubted that Signal Academy would teach her how to use a sniper scythe, there had to be someone else. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons designed?" Ruby looked a little off, before replying. "Well... one teacher in particular." Signal Academy, wasn't that where Qrow taught at? If that was true...

He set the plate of warm cookies in front of the child, although they had begun to cool off a good bit by the time he had set them down. The girl stared at the cookies, before grabbing one and chomping it down in record speed. She began to plow through the cookies as if it was air, and Ozpin had to honestly state that this was a sight he was not used to. Though, he did have to address her skill at this point. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old Qrow." At this, Ruby Rose appeared to make a connection, all the while with her cheeks puffed out, seeing that her mouth was full of cookie fragments, along with her carrying one in her hand. "Ohhh, that's my uncle." At least, that's what Ozpin thought he heard, since the entire sentence appeared to be somewhat muffled by the stuffed mouth of Ruby. She swallowed quickly, apologizing to Ozpin, before starting her tale.

He took it all in, with a single sip of his coffee mug. She told him that she used to not be that great of a fighter, until Qrow took her under his wing and taught her how to fight. She began to commence some cheesy martial arts movements, probably taken from some movie that came out within the past years, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was somewhat rare to see hunters so enthusiastic to learn, and after all, somewhat naive. He had a nagging voice in his head, warning him not to do this, but he had to. The acceptance letters all went out, but even though they obtained a good number of applicants, they were still desperate in need of hunters. Team MRON had their hands full with the Alleyway Slaughterer investigation, Team PEAR had disappeared off the Vale grid and were commencing missions in different continents, and the other hunter teams had their hands full already. Team CFVY were on a mission themselves, and the entire academy was scrambling, as every hunter had a mission to do. First years did not count, but they didn't have that many this year, and they needed as many competent students as they could get now.

He set his steaming coffee mug on the table, and looked at the child in front of him, noticing that she had eaten all of the biscuits that were on the plate. She began to speak, and he began to absorb the information that she was giving him. Qrow was her uncle, and he had given her special training on how to utilize the scythe that she had in her possession, and to boot, she used to be a horrible fighter before he took her under his wing. He chuckled inwardly at Ruby's play on martial arts, it was kind of amusing to watch her do those acts. Even though they were horribly inaccurate and probably from some cheesy martial arts movie that had come out within the past two years, it was still fun to watch. "So I've noticed." He set his steaming coffee mug on the table, and put his hands onto the table, looking directly at Ruby Rose. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ruby took a deep breath, before replying back to Ozpin's question, knowing the answer inside her heart already. "Well... I want to be a huntress." He merely stared at Ruby's eyes, and noticed they were flooded with determination, and that the child knew full well that her life goal is to become a huntress. She began to talk about her plan to become a huntress, and her reasons for doing so. She wanted to help people, and the entire idea of a huntress was a romantic job. He wanted to agree on her on the last part... but couldn't. True, the ideas of hunters and huntresses were well received throughout the entire city of Vale, but it wasn't as good as it seemed. It was a literal battle between life and death, and he knew numerous times where people ended up engaging in sexual activities on campus, quoting from Glynda, no one wants to die a virgin apparently. They had set up a sex education classes, and somewhat promoted the use of condoms in order to prevent some unexpected pregnancies to occur. The child's ideal of a huntress was just that, childish and very naive. Glynda looked highly concerned about the girl, and also unamused by her entire antics. Ozpin himself was interested in what the girl's potential was... but at the same time, did not want the girl to go through the horrors that could come with the burden as hunter. He had to recount when numerous people went insane from the hunt, and the many times that the others would have to put them down. The amount of corpses that scattered throughout the entire Remnant was uncountable, and several of those belonged to hunters.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ozpin, as he looked at the young girl. He had to ensure that this was her true life goal, after all, he did plan to let her into his academy. If she was truly determined to become a huntress... he hoped that she would be ready for the tragedies that could occur as time went on. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon." Ozpin greeted Ruby formally, and she did so as well. That was when he decided to drop the bombshell on her, after all, it had been dwelling in his mind for a while. "You want to come to my school?" Ruby stared at Ozpin, and he could see that she meant it when she said, "More than anything in the world." That alone showed him her desire to enter the school and become a huntress, and that proved to him that maybe she was prepared to take on the horrors of a hunter. He turned to Glynda, who simply rolled her eyes and looked away, while having her arms crossed across her chest. He shrugged slightly, and turned to Ruby, "Well... okay." With that, Ruby Rose began to smile wide, and began to literally jump in her seat, apparently getting extremely hyped off the sugar intake from the cookies. She started to wonder the great things that was going to occur at Beacon, she was going to be with her sis, she was going to be able to get an awesome, super duper hunter team, she was going to make a whole bunch of new friends, she was going to become the best huntress ever! So many joyful thoughts ran through her mind that she didn't notice Ozpin and Glynda leaving the room, leaving her alone to drown in all the positive thinking that was going through her mind.

He told the policemen to escort her to her home after a few minutes, and walked towards the exit of the police station. with Glynda at his side. "Ozpin, are you sure that this is the best course of action? You have seen the girl! She is too young and too immature to enter the academy!" Ozpin sighed and replied back at Glynda, hoping she would understand why he had gone through with this action. "Glynda, Ruby Rose has a lot of potential, and it can be unlocked if she enters Beacon Academy. She will mature much faster if she attends the academy, and she does have a lot of locked potential. If she attends our school, we can help her become even better than she is before... after all, we do need hunters, as we have been on shortage of hunters to utilize." Glynda sighed, knowing what Ozpin's motivations for getting Ruby Rose into Beacon two years early. They needed all the help they could get, after all, if they hoped to reclaim Remnant for humanity.

 **The Fan's House  
**

Ash and Tony watched the Vale News Network, staring at the picture of infamous criminal Roman Torchwick. From the description that the network were giving of the bastard, they needed to add him to the list of targets. No questions asked, and that was agreed upon unanimously. They had to get information on the bastard however, and that was appointed to Ash. Despite Alex's complaints about her weapon not being made yet, Ash reassured her by stating he had someone he could trust on the case, and hopefully it would be done and up to her standards. If it wasn't, he could easily dismantle it and fix it up for her. Corey decided that she was going to allow faunus into the club, after all, she did have faunus work in the club for construction, might as well allow them to party in the club. However, all of the security detail was human, and nearly all of the strippers were going to be human, which did hope that some people wouldn't turn a red eye towards them. There were some strippers that were going to be faunus, and she hoped that it didn't end up in some kind of assault by some human extremists or faunus extremists. She didn't want a scandal brewing over her club, at least not now.

Meanwhile, she had to go in to get her aura unlocked today, and Tony was going to be in charge of giving the employees the run down of what to do. They planned to open within a few days. considering the fact that all of the construction was complete, and all they had to do was train the employees. She was sure that even Tony would be able to achieve that task, and she hoped that she wasn't wrong on that aspect. The alcohol and drinks were to come within a few days, and she had to make sure that the bodyguards were armed with weapons, just in case something bad happened. Mint had already set up his station, and he had music to go along with the theme. Hopefully, everything went well smoothly. She had set the grand opening three days after they receive the drinks, so hopefully everything will go well.

 **Vale Transport Station**

Blake sniffed herself one last time, she had to make sure that she smelled decent. She couldn't let anyone realize how she had lived for the past few months, and she'd rather keep the fact that she was living like a homeless person a secret. She had spent three hours in the spa, utilizing the baths, the shower, and the numerous body products they had to attempt to eliminate the odor that she had on for months. By the time she had finished, she smelled rather nice, and in fact, was much better to go out in. Thankfully, she had found a way to cover her cat ears with a shower cap that someone left lying around, after she had washed it of course. She didn't want to know who used it, or what they had done with it. She had wanted to get clean, not dirty herself even more. Nevertheless, she had cleaned herself well enough, and the bath was amazing, even though she had to wake up early in the morning to take it. It was well worth it though, and she could honestly say that. She did crave some cold milk and a nice slice of tuna on some warm toast, but she had managed to shake her cravings off somewhat easier. She was sitting on a bench, thankfully her clothes were all laundered and washed. She had scrubbed her teeth for a good time, after all, she hadn't been able to properly brush her teeth, and it was rather good to use fresh toothpaste.

The train bell rang, and she closed the book she was reading, which was titled _Phantasmia_ , a novel that seemed to be on a wooden figure trying to regain his soul, and was transpiring through the world of roaming ghosts to find it once again. It was sorrowful, heart wrenching, and emotional, and she found herself captured by the writing. It was well written, and each plot detail was refined. It still did not top off _Ninjas of Love,_ which was her guilty pleasure, but it was a good book nevertheless. She rode in the train, and thought more and more about the numerous people she had met on the streets. A very few amount of them were nice, trying to help her get through the troubles that brewed in the streets. Other times, she was stuck with people who were hostile, and were hostile. They sometimes were defensive, using their weapons as a last resort if she tried to get any closer. Some were druggies, trying to get through the troubles that they were undergoing in the streets, and they were the most dangerous thing that she had to face. Some of them had gone insane from prolonged drug use, and attacked her as soon as they spotted her. At night, it was even worse, and she ended up sleeping on the roof just to survive at certain situations. The streets were not kind to her, but thankfully, the dangers were not highly noticeable, as she was disguised as a human. However, that did mean that certain faunus were prejudiced against her, and often times, went out of their ways to try to get her stuff. That applied to humans as well, no race loyalty was found in the streets. She was leaving that life behind her, and she honestly felt bad for anyone that had to live in that life for more than she did, which was a few months. She really did feel sorry for them.

* * *

And that was the forty forth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, we are going more and more into the canon RWBY series! Volume Three hype is real, and it is building up all over RWBY reddit, and I am a victim of it as well. But to the subject, if you like this series, please favorite, follow, review, and recommend! ... Curse you , just when I finished the chapter and was about to save, you go off and go into maintenance mode? And make me lose all my progress? Jerks. If you like RWBY and Hotline Miami, and you sincerely have some ideas for any fanfictions, go ahead and write them! And if you write them, make them a high quality, don't skimp on quality! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** It does take time, but hey, now we are in the official canon RWBY moments. Oh, I watched RWBY episodes... problem is that I don't repeat watch that series. Therefore, most of the details are not ingrained in my head, which does make it a bit difficult to write fanfic of. Till next time.


	45. Intermission: Scene 26: Crater Face

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **The Fan's House**

Ash sighed as he hanged up on the phone, and held his head in his hands, a bit ticked off over the entire stupid amount of informants he had burnt through. No one knew what Roman Torchwick was up to, and to boot, no one knew anything about the bastard. It was maybe time to go even deeper, and maybe go out and find White Fang members to interrogate. Maybe they'd have some useful intel that he could utilize... ahhh, who was he kidding. That was probably not going to happen within a few more days. Nevertheless, he could get Tony to go out and find some White Fang soldiers to simply kidnap and torture in the Charging Porpoise basement. Wasn't like anyone was actually going to enter there, with Mark guarding the entrance and what not. He knew that Corey kept the entire construction of the basement a secret, so much so that even the construction workers didn't know the entire purpose of the basement, and made sure to remove any possible notice of the bottom floor a secret in the blueprints and the security footage. They couldn't let any of the employees learn of the 50 Blessings operations that they were starting up, not now. However, that didn't mean that they couldn't try to find possible recruits in the streets...

Ash went to his Scroll, and started to ask his informants around for someone that could get him info on Torchwick. If there was anything they did need, it was information on the scumbag and numerous locations they could hit. He did know that Roman was last seen robbing a Dust shop of its wares, telling him that Roman was trying to steal Dust. They didn't touch the lien either, making it all too suspicious for Ash. He had tested the power of Dust, and knew that they could be rather good explosives and weapons. Were they amassing all that Dust to make numerous weapons and explosives to launch a high scale invasion of Vale? That seemed more than likely, and he started to wonder if the 50 Blessings should counter raid by stealing the Dust for themselves. They were going to need a warehouse if they were going through with that prospect, and he figured he would bring it up later tonight. Something told him that this plan was going to be talked over, since they were meant to be vigilantes, not some criminals. He hoped everyone understood his prospect, and went along with it, though he did have a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

Also, when was he going to discover his semblance? He had talked to the aura master earlier, and he told him later that semblance was unlocked through one's own volition, not through assistance from others. That they had to look within their own soul and discover their own power, or some other cheesy bullshit that the guy threw at him. If that asshole wasn't going to help, he might as well just attempt to try to find it himself. However, now was not the time to figure out his semblance, it was time for him to investigate Torchwick... which he had been doing for the past four hours with no results. AT this point, he gave up, putting his Scroll away and going back to the forge to work on Alex's chainsaw. He had other things to do than follow wild goose chases.

 **Charging Porpoise**

Tony watched the employees take their positions, all of them getting ready for the grand opening that was coming soon. He was teaching the security detail on how they were supposed to act, and ensure that all of them were doing their jobs right. Mint was up at the station, getting used to the DJ music station that was set up, and was configuring the volume modes. There were three waitresses standing on the dance floors, giving cues to Mint when it was either too loud or too short. They also had one faunus standing there as well, helping to give the too loud signal. After all, the last thing Tony wanted to do was blow out some poor faunus' ears, despite the fact that he did like the music loud. They had been trying to get the volume at a relatively loud wavelength, in order to replicate the clubs that were in Miami. No one knew of that, and all of them simply assumed that this was a club based off of Vacuo, thankfully enough. That allowed their disguise to become even plausible, at least until some Vacuon tourists came and debunked the club as an original idea. Hopefully, none of the native Vacuons went around and told everyone that the club wasn't based off the clubs already in Vacuo, otherwise they'll be forced to answer some questions.

Nevertheless, the security guards were already getting used to their assignments, and the waitresses were doing their best. The strippers were getting stretches done and preparing themselves on the pole dancing, and the janitors were cleaning the place up. Despite the fact that the opening wasn't for a bit longer, they were working rather well. Tony was listening to the song that Mint was playing, which was called _Guided Meditation,_ and according to the case that Alex had in her backpack, it was made by some music group called _Old Future Fox Gang._ They had made Mint swear an oath of secrecy, and to never reveal where he got the music from, and to just say that he had made them all here. He didn't like the idea of taking credit for other band's music, but it had to be done. If someone went looking into these bands, they would find that they didn't exist in Remnant, and there would be some problems. Tony raised a hand to his forehead, feeling a sudden headache. He was starting to realize Ash's worries, along with Corey's. He also absolutely hated the fact that he had to be called by his stupid alias, Babur Copper. It sounded so stupid, just like fucking Ash. He was the one that gave him the fucking retarded alias, after all.

 **Beacon Academy Entrance**

Blake walked through the entrance, breathing in the fresh mountain air. Beacon was well known for their gorgeous view of Emerald Forest, and she had to admit, the view was breathtaking. She walked on, reading a book she had saved, hoping that the initiation ceremony didn't start until a good bit. She looked around occasionally, making sure that she didn't bump into anyone. The book was the one that she was continuing on while she was waiting for the Beacon train, and she did enjoy the story a lot. However, inside her mind, thoughts brewed over other issues, besides the book. She thought about Adam, and how much he had changed. Why was she thinking about him now, when she was sitting here, in the safety of Beacon? True, she had abandoned the White Fang, but they had gone too violent, and had lost the sight of their original goal. They were supposed to bridge the human and faunus racial relations, and bring them to peace. However, the White Fang had gone to aggressive motions, and had turned into a para-militaristic group, going off and creating harm for the human groups. Now, both faunus and human lived in fear of the White Fang, and most faunus that supported true rights hated them.

In fact, she had learned that the White Fang had caused one of the more recent faunus rights protest to turn violent, which caused the VPD to start arresting the protesters on sight, most notably because the White Fang jumped down from Bullheads and proceeded to cause havoc in the protest. Why couldn't the White Fang let peaceful protests be just that? Let the protests be a part of themselves, do not allow them to turn violent and turn to the White Fang style. They had to learn to accept other protests, and to not barge into others as they were doing right now. At this point, she stood for a single moment, before an explosion occurred in front of her and launched a glass container of fire Dust towards her, landing right near her foot. She knelt down and picked up the vial, inspecting it before turning towards the voices that she had heard. She watched as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC, lecture a young girl clad in red and black. Her mind darkened at the sight of the heiress, begging her to do harm against the daughter of the Schnee family. She kept it within herself, and stuck to surveying the entire scenario, waiting for a time to barge in.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" That lone retort by the girl prompted Blake to walk forward, and make sure she was seen. "It's heiress, actually," she stated as she walked up to the two girls that had been arguing a few seconds ago. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellants in the world." Weiss had turned towards her, and Blake noticed that the heiress had a visible scar over her left eye, and wondered where she got that from. It wasn't in the White Fang files... at least, not yet. "Finally, some recognition!" Weiss stated those words and stared at Ruby patronizingly, which did cause the child to back away slightly, at least before Blake came to Ruby's defense. She didn't know the young girl, but she did want to state the whole facts of the Schnee Dust Company, just to see how the heiress reacted. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake just smirked inwardly watching the heiress react badly, stuttering and failing to get any form of an insult out of her mouth. It took all her willpower to not just smirk in front of the Schnee girl, and to say the least, she had a LOT of willpower. Weiss simply walked up to her, and snatched the vial of fire Dust from her hand, before shouting an ugh, and walking away, apparently hurt by the words Blake had said. They were truthful, though, so Blake did have no remorse for what she said.

Blake just watched Weiss walk away, before walking away herself, deciding that she had done all that she could for now. She wasn't interested in her book anymore, especially since she had gotten contact with one of the Schnee daught- why was she thinking like a White Fang agent? She had left the organization, there was no one to report to, and there was no reason to make it all important that she had met Weiss Schnee... maybe she hadn't left the White Fang as much as she liked to believe. She sighed, and she trembled when she started to go back to a past memory. No, no, no, NO, she had to ignore it, now was NOT the time to remember. She shook her head violently, and stared at the sky, wondering what kind of experience she would make at Beacon. She hoped that if she was to reveal her identity, the team she was assigned to would be understanding. She could only hope for now, and she ended up walking towards the initiation ceremony, hoping for something joyful to come. She did not feel that good.

* * *

And that was the forty fifth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hoped you enjoy, and if you did, please review, favorite, and follow! I am trying to upload a chapter a day, and I will make sure to keep that as much to my ability. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Roman is going to be dead meat, just not for a while. Right now, no one knows what their semblance is. Tony's semblance hasn't been found out yet, it's only his aura giving him extra stopping power to his fists. His semblance isn't allowing him to destroy the punching bag, that's just his normal punch combined with the power of aura. Till next time.


	46. Grimm: Scene 5: Bait

**I do not** claim **ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Auditorium**

Blake stood in the crowd, wondering what the prospective first year students were called here for. Was it to make some sort of speech, and for what reason was a speech even necessary at this point? Wouldn't they just give one after the exam, why now? She heard Ozpin cough into the microphone and turned toward his location, wondering what the speech was going to be all about.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Blake just stared blankly at Ozpin, that much was already obvious. After all, why did people join to become hunters, anyways? Not for money, no, you weren't paid a large amount of lien as certain people in Vale could obtain. He continued with the speech, starting to sound a bit more negative about the people in front of him. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." She realized that this speech was meant to somewhat break down the less mentally strong people, but at the same time, strengthen them and make them even more understandable of what was to come as a hunter. She did think that Ozpin, much to her belief and knowledge, did not seem to be his normal self. Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone while Ozpin walked away, and she started to relay instructions to the students.

"You will gather in the barn tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." At those words, several people started to walk out the auditorium, and went their own ways, several people forming a pack and going off with their friends. Blake simply walked out of the building, and turned to sit at one of the other benches, pulling out the three books she had kept on her person for now. Hopefully the staff would allow them to get access to their clothes, as she did not want to sleep in her daytime clothes, and would rather much want to be in her pajamas. After all, she hadn't slept in her comfortable jammies for months, and she was dying to wear them on again. She sighed and started to think about what she should do throughout the day. She couldn't exactly just sit on the bench and read all day, after all, it would be a better idea to get accustomed to the academy, at least if she was going to live here for the next four years. With that thought, she got up, and started to explore. It was a good idea to know the places beforehand, although she was sure that she wasn't going to be able to explore the entire academy in one day. It was said to be a rather huge campus, after all.

 **Mountain Glenn**

 _It walked out, this time more than prepared for any surprise attacks by ambitious beowolf or Creep packs preparing to take over its cave, which had expanded even more during its dormant stage. It had decided that it was now powerful enough to take on one Goliath, at least one on one. That meant that it had to bait one to follow him, and only one. A single Goliath was strong, their armor much, much thicker than those of a Boarbatusk. That meant that it had to use all of its power to kill just one, but once it had gone to even stronger heights, to the point where it would be able to eliminate Goliaths like nothing... it would have gone beyond the power of the tiger man. It moved towards the path of the Goliath, having observed their migration patter. It was time to play bait and kill.  
_

The Goliath herd walked around, causing small trembles with each step. They were roaming, searching for a new place to rest before continuing on their path. They were doing their best to stay clear of the large human settlement, and to be wary of the large walls. There were some young Goliaths with them, which were half their size, and trying their best to not go off on a tangent and attack anything they viewed. Several beowolves had attempted to kill the intruding Goliaths, and the aggressors ended up getting stomped on by their enormous legs. Some beowolves were stalking them, and the Goliaths could hear them, growling and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Suddenly, a unrecognizable howl was heard, and all the beowolves began to yelp in fear and run off, just in time for a beowolf alpha to walk up. This one was different, in fact, it seemed a bit... alien to the Goliaths themselves. Despite the years that they have lived, they had not seen a beowolf like that, and they were on their guard. This beowolf alpha emitted the aura of bloodlust and power, something that no other beowolf had. They started to get closer and in a defensive position, prepared to take on anything that the Deviant would do for an assault. At least, that was before the Deviant began to throw chunks of the ground at the herd.

These chunks were somewhat large, not large enough to cause severe damage, but just enough to do some damage to the younglings. The Goliaths did their best to dissuade the younglings, but they were not highly successful, two of the young Goliaths rushed the Deviant, using their tusks to charge at it. The beowolf simply started to run away, in an attempt to lure the two away from the main herd. This succeeded more than the herd thought, the two young Goliaths were chasing the Survivor faster than before. With the loss of the two younglings, the rest of the Goliaths started to roam away, feeling as though it was the younglings lesson to learn. If they managed to survive, it would be a powerful lesson, and it would help them become stronger. If they died, well, they should have listened to the older Goliath's instructions.

The two young Goliaths continually followed the Beowolf, who was running faster than them to find a place for a fight. It kept running, quite fast, but no match for the Goliaths charging speed... all the way to a dead end, which happened to be a cliff side. The Survivor turned and faced the two enraged young Goliaths, who were glaring at it with intense rage. They had finally caught up to the bastard that had been throwing projectiles at their herd earlier. They were more than ready to impale the beowolf with their tusks, and to kill it instantly, in order to teach the other beowolf packs to stay away. They charged the beowolf alpha, only to be surprised when the Deviant jumped over their heads, which was highly unexpected. The Survivor landed somewhere behind them, and they ended up piercing the cliff side wall, getting their tusks stuck inside the stone. They struggled to pull their tusks out, and the Deviant wasted no time with this opportunity, pouncing on one of the Goliath's head and began to pound down, using all of its strength to whack the poor beast into death. The armor of the Goliath may be strong and withstand force, but there was no way that the head could survive the numerous vibrations caused by each impact. The Goliath's head began to tremble, with each violent vibration causing internal damage to the brain. This caused the Goliath to fall down dead after numerous hits to the head, its brain ceasing its function after the numerous hits.

The Survivor jumped off the Goliath's head, and just in time, considering the other one had pulled free from the cliff-side and had pierced its dead ally, trying to kill the Deviant. It started to pounce on the Goliath's head, and this one shook hard enough to throw the Traitor off, and it collided with the ground, only to get up as quickly as it had fell. It growled and pulled out a large chunk of stone from the ground, and threw it at the Goliath's face, which caused some damage to the Goliath, but not a lot. It only caused the Goliath to step back, and the Traitor used this as a chance to kill the Goliath. It grabbed a Goliath tusk, which had not disintegrated yet, and charged at the face of the last youngling, intent on impaling it with the tusk. The amount of speed that the Deviant had, along with the amount of stopping force that the tusk had, allowed the Traitor to pierce through the Goliath's mask just enough to pierce into the brain, and the Goliath fell, with the tusk in its face. The Survivor got up, tired and ready to get back to rest. It had realized that it did not have a lot of stamina, and that was a trait that needed fixing.. but not for now. Now, it would rest and regain its energy, and it headed towards its cave, hoping for a sweet sleep. It had no desire to be woken up in the midst of its slumber.

 **Beacon Barn**

Blake sat on her assigned sleeping bag, reading _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._ It was a highly intriguing novel, which detailed a man with two souls, with each spirit trying to gain control over one another. It was an intriguing novel to say the least, and it had captured her interest in the meantime. It was nighttime, and numerous people were sleeping, but she did have a triple candlestick holder on just to be able to read her book. Her pajamas were really comfortable, and she was savoring the time that she was wearing them. Now it was going to be more frequent, but hey, after three months of not wearing them, she could honestly say that nothing was better than reading a book while wearing her favorite pajamas... at least, before she heard some choking noises. She peered up from her novel to see what was going on, and found a blonde girl dragging the girl that exploded towards her.

"Hellloooo!" The blonde girl said this in a singing tone, and Blake just stared at the duo, wondering what was going on. "I believe that you two know each other?" Blake just stared at the girl with the crossed arms, and instantly recognized her, after all, she was the one that got in trouble with the Schnee girl. "Aren't you the girl that exploded?" The black/red haired girl in front of her responded, and introduced herself, and Blake learned that the girl's name was Ruby. She wasn't that interested however, and went back to reading her novel, wondering what else Mr. Hyde was going to do for his next cruel and violent act. Reminded her of someone, for some reason, but she would figure it out later. She tuned out their conversation, just saying okay after she stopped hearing the girl talk. She didn't know what the girl said, nor did she care. She just wanted to get back to her novel right now.

"So! What's your name?" Blake sighed at the blonde girl's question, sincerely wishing that they left her alone already. "Blake." The blonde girl responded by introducing herself, and complimenting her bow. She gave her thanks, and tried to go back to reading. "It goes great with your... pajamas!" Blake could honestly tell that they were trying a bit too hard to make small talk, so she inwardly rolled her eyes, in order to not appear rude. "Rigghttt..." She couldn't stop herself from saying that at least, but hey, they may have not caught that statement. Not that she'd care, she was too busy savoring the novel, and really wanted some quiet right now. The chapter she was reading was enthralling, and she was getting to the next violent act that Mr. Hyde had committed. Didn't they know that you shouldn't bother someone while they're reading?

"Nice night, don't you think?" Blake just sighed inwardly, trying to not seem too rude. She had slipped up once, she wasn't going to slip up again. She was getting a bit irritated now, and she did have that noticeable in her tone. "Yes, lovely. Almost as lovely as this book... that I will continue to read." With her intentions clear, she went back to reading, hoping they took the most obvious hint. They didn't react, so she just went ahead and stated something else. "As soon as you leave." After that, she just went back to reading, and the blonde girl commented something about a lost cause. "What's it about?" asked Ruby, wondering what the novel was that caught Blake's attention fully. "Huh?" asked Blake, not catching what the young girl had asked. "Your book. Does it have a name?" Deciding to not give away the title of the book, seeing that it wasn't printed on the cover, she decided to just give a little summary. "Well, it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body." The blonde girl commented sarcastically on how that sounded lovely, only for the young girl to just casually walk up and comment on how much she loved books. The young girl talked about how her older sister, Yang, used to read her fairy tales, and that she wanted to become a huntress because of the stories she heard. "And why is that?" Blake asked, now intrigued about this girl's motivations for becoming a huntress. This was getting interesting, and she did want to know the girl's aspirations now. Why did she want to become a huntress? "Hope to live happily ever after?" If this girl was as naive as she thought...

Unfortunately, Blake's worries were true, and the young girl did want to be like the heroes in the fairy tales, doing good and bringing a happy ending to all. Blake wanted to scream at the girl, telling her she was wrong, that everything she believed in was going to be ground to dust, like her beliefs. Hadn't her fairy tale thoughts died when she witnessed that horrible scene? But in the end... she didn't explode on the spot, and chose to be calm. She decided to try to encourage the child, maybe Ruby could do what she could not. "That's very ambitious for a child... Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." If anything, she had to at least give a warning, hopefully to let Ruby understand the dangers of following such an ambition came with. After all, she knew numerous people on the streets that were like Ruby years ago.. and they had devolved, corrupted beyond belief due to the harsh conditions of the streets. She didn't want to see this child go through that. Ruby simply smiled and replied that's why they were here, and Blake understood what Ruby was saying. The reason why the world wasn't a fairy tale was because there weren't people going around to make a difference... despite the fact that she didn't try to make a difference either. But she could try, and she could repent for her sins in the White Fang. To bring a truly peaceful connection between faunus and human, to re-guide the White Fang and to make her parents proud of her.. that's what she wanted to do now. But could she do it? Even now, she doubted it herself, remembering what she had done in that certain situation. Could she get over the fact that she had been a coward that day?

Ruby and Yang got into a fight afterwards, but it was more playful than actual physical damage. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's been-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Weiss Schnee, who was rather ticked off that there was such a racket occurring this late at night. After watching the entire spectacle for two minutes, she got fed up, and put her book away, leaving it facing downwards, so that it could keep her place. She didn't have a bookmark, and she really wished she did, the way she placed the book would ruin the spine. While the three were fighting, she took the candlestick and blew it out, ignoring the entire argument that was going on. She tucked herself into the sleeping bag, hoping that they would just shut up and go to sleep. After six minutes of bickering, they went to their respective sleeping bags and slept, and Blake started to sleep as well, but she did not get a good night dream. She received a nightmare.

* * *

And that was the forty sixth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please favorite, follow, and review! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** That is true, however, we're talking about desperate homeless faunus workers who won't ask questions about the construction, nor keep any notes in their minds about it. In fact, since they're not even registered to a construction company, it makes it a LOT easier for the Fans to hide the fact that the basement exists. If you were down on your luck, living on the streets without a penny in your pocket, would you ask questions if you were hired to build a new location, and include a basement? I don't really think so, and since they have the blueprint, it's easier to just wipe the entire basement structure off the design sheet. That's what my thought process was, but it is up to you to interpret. Hope you like this chapter as well, and I will see you soon!


	47. Intermission: Scene 27: Dark Dreams

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale Park**

Blake sat with her parents, smiling as she did so. The sun was shining, and there were several children running around, laughing and having fun as they played. There were three kids laughing and playing in the fountain, with two adults watching them. Right now, everything was looking bright, and in fact, she and her parents had just went to a bookstore, where they had bought her a new book, which was titled _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._ The summary of the book talked about a man with two souls that fought over each other for control over his body. It was an interesting read so far, and she was intrigued by the story to say the least. She sighed in joy as she sat with her parents, nesting her head on one of their laps. She looked up, and she saw the smiling face of her mother, and when she looked a little bit down, she saw the laughing face of her father, who was definitely laughing from one of the puns he had just made. His puns were good, and she had found herself usually laughing at them, but she didn't hear what his joke was. Everything was so serene, unreal, calm. It was so much different from the White Fang lifestyle she had grown accustomed to, but the rare days like this always help wash her worries down. It helped heal her, bring her back to life from the horrible depths that she had witnessed while undergoing missions with the White Fang... everything was right.

The birds started chirping, and the melodic song that came from their beaks only helped make the entire scene glorious and peaceful. Her mother started to comb through her hair, making Blake nearly purr at the motion. It felt so good, and she was getting scratched behind the ears at the same time. Her mother started to sing with the birds, and she sang a song about a little bird singing. She started to join in, closing her eyes as she did so. This was so soothing, and after all she had gone through, it was great. She wished that Adam was here to join in the relaxing moment too, but he had a job to do. Something about giving some faunus support in the streets, as he was trying to help them. The White Fang had been busy recently, trying their best to regain the support of the faunus people, and were slowly building that up again. Despite the fact that they were having some fallout with the leader, they were still doing their best, attempting to reconnect ties with the humans, to little to no success. In fact, the situation did seem dire, as the leader was showing some signs of mental stress and fatigue, and there were some more aggressive supporters that had their eyes on the leadership. She knew herself that this kind of moment would become rare in the moment, and she wanted to savor it as much as possible as she could. That was when the birds stopped singing and chirped fearfully, and started to fly away.

Her mother stopped singing, and looked at the fleeing birds, confused. Her father looked worried, and started to scan the environment, wondering what on Remnant was going on. That was when they heard the first scream, and a body landed right in front of the family, a hole present where the heart should be. Horrified, she and her parents looked up, just to see the carnage that had quickly occurred. The entire fountain was spewing blood, and the bodies of the three children were floating face down in the water, with the two adults that had been watching them ripped apart across the fountain. The other children that had been playing in the park had all died, murdered in the most grotesque way possible. In front of them, however, was a human with a tiger head, who was proceeding to choke out a child. The poor kid was foaming at the mouth, his entire face turning blue, and his eyes rolled back as he stopped fidgeting. The tiger man grunted, and then snapped the poor child's neck, before throwing him away and glaring at Blake and her parents.

The bright yellow sun that had been granting joy to Blake and her parents had turned into a dark purple, and the entire sky was turning gray, and it began to rain red. Not blood, but the color red, and each drop that hit anything dissipated into thin air, disappearing as soon as they touched the ground. The tiger man started to look more fearsome, his entire body mutating into that of a messed up creature of Grimm. The tiger man's arms began to grow in size, and spikes began to grow from his arms, and his fists turned into black claws, ready to start ripping apart anything that came in his way. His head grew larger, mixing to become a hybrid of a tiger and a dragon. By the time he had finished transforming, he had become a monster, with a head of a tiger dragon, arms of a giant, buff beowolf, and spikes that grew out of every part of his body. She and her parents were too scared to have moved, and now that this monster was in front of them, they finally snapped. Blake's father charged the monster, roaring and putting his fists up, prepared to act as a distraction for Blake and her mother to get away. Amber, Blake's mother, grabbed Blake by the arm and started to run away, trying to put as much distance away from the monster as she could.

Blake's father only bought them a few seconds of time, but it was precious, as they managed to get away as far as they could. She saw her father sailing over her, and he did not seem okay, as he was in three different parts, splattering blood everywhere on the ground. Vale became more and more distorted, turning into a hellish city, with black skyscrapers and broken floors. The city began to devolve in age, breaking apart and become defunct the more she and her mother ran. Her mother was crying, but she continued running, and Blake could notice that her mother's hand was shaking violently, trying to forget what she had witnessed. They heard the roar of the monster, and Blake looked behind her, only to widen her eyes in horror. The THING had begun to chase them, and it was catching up to them quickly, to the point where Blake could easily see it becoming larger and closer. She started to run faster, and she soon overtook her mother. Amber tripped on a stone, and cried out to Blake to get away while she still could, and Blake followed her mother's orders, and kept on running.

Her mother got stomped on by the beast, and a large splatter of blood fell onto Blake's back, but she mentally told herself to ignore it and kept running. She heard the large crunch, and she started to cry as she ran as fast as she could. All that went through her mind was to survive, to forget, to run away. She heard the massive stomps of the beast, and she knew in her mind that the monster was catching up to her. She started running more than her body was letting her go, and her legs began to burn in pain, yelling to her to stop running and take a break. She paid no mind, and the adrenaline was rushing through her body, and she was desperately trying to get away from the beast. She felt her right leg get grabbed, and before she could realize what had happened, she felt her right leg get pulled out, and she fell, with blood gushing out of the stump that used to be her right leg. She started to crawl away, blood pouring out of her body at a high rate, and blood somewhat coming out of her mouth. She felt herself being picked up by her left leg, and she got hoisted up, hanging upside down. She got a clear view of the monster now, and when she looked inside its eyes, all she saw was pure hatred and the utter desire to do harm. The person opened their mouth, and Blake just stared at the numerous rows of sharp teeth, there were so many rows that it seemed all too fake. But she was right in front of the beast, the pain was real, and to boot, she could feel the breath of the monster. The beast's jaws started to go down on her head, and she closed her eyes, ready to take the damage. Then she felt an odd pain in her left shoulder, and that woke her up.

 **Beacon Barn**

Blake gasped as she woke up with a start, quickly going right to a sitting position. She started to pant, and quickly looked around, wondering what had just happened. That was a dream all along? But it felt so real, the pain, and everyth- She quickly checked her legs, pulling the sleeping bag back, and then sighing in relief when she found that she still had her right leg. She ended up trying to go back to sleep, but she just couldn't find any way to. She sighed and got up, quietly tip-toeing over the sleeping students. She didn't want to disturb the people, and she noticed Weiss Schnee sleeping, who was rather sleeping normally. Ruby was sprawled out, wearing a Grimm mask over her eyes, and Yang was hugging a pillow, and muttering something in her sleep. She started to head towards the barn roof, hoping that no Beacon staff were patrolling the hallways, and thankfully enough, none of them. After a few minutes of walking, she got to the roof, and was greeted by the crumbled moon in front of her. She sat on the roof, and continued to look at the moon, hoping that her parents could forgive her for being a coward. She shook her head and started to shed tears, even in her dreams she was a coward, not strong or brave enough to try to save her parents. She could've TRIED to save them, but instead, she chose to run, and ended up getting killed. She was nothing but a weak excuse of a faunus, not even trying to save her parents. She even tried to continue running while her right leg had been gone in that dream...

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to bawl, and tears soon began to flood out her eyes, and she just went on. She couldn't stop, and she had no other way of releasing all the stress inside her. She wanted to try to change herself, to try to become stronger... but she couldn't. Heck, a fifteen year old was braver than HER, to the point where she was legitimately pathetic. Ruby was stronger than her, Dust damn it, and she was only going off fairy tales! She did not want this to be the defining trait of her life, and she wanted to get vengeance... but could she? Could she face the monster that killed her parents, and fight and kill the tiger headed human that slaughtered her White Fang comrades? Did she have the strength? Even she didn't know, and she just fell to her knees, drowning in her sorrow. After a few minutes of nonstop crying, she got up, and headed towards her sleeping bag, her eyes puffing from the amount of crying she had done. She was a bit thirsty, so she drank some water on her way back to the makeshift bed. She tiptoed over the sleeping students again, and tucked herself in, trying to go back to sleep. It was a while before she was able to, and this time, she was granted with mercy. No sweet dream, no nightmare, only blankness greeted her in her sleep. And she was more than okay with that.

* * *

And that was the forty seventh installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! If you enjoyed, please favorite, follow, and review, I want your voices to be heard in the review sections! I want to read your reviews, honestly. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Of course the Deviant is OP, it had literally spent years training to become stronger, and it did not just sleep for days straight. It had survived solo in Emerald Forest, taking down any creatures of Grimm that it stumbled upon. It survived in Mountain Glenn, clashing with the numerous amounts of Grimm that had inhabited the land beforehand, and had grown strong enough to tear pieces of ground out and use it as weapons. It doesn't have its own name just because its unique, its much different from beowolves due to its awesome strength and incomprehensible power. If anything, its damage is high, but it still isn't strong enough to pierce through a Goliath's tough skin. It had to use a still remaining tusk to be able to, and after a fight with just TWO youngling Goliaths, it was well tired out. It's stamina is its weak point, and you can bet that it will be trying to raise the stamina levels currently. Till next time.


	48. Scene 14: Recruitment

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Charging Porpoise**

Tony grumbled as he looked over the numerous workers loading the boxes of drinks, and while the security guards were watching over, making sure that no street rats tried to run up and steal the shipment. They were keeping a close eye out, considering the fact that the drinks meant their paycheck, so they were obviously looking very important. Tony just moaned, and just mentally complained about having this boring job. Alex, Mark, and Corey were in the gym, exercising and getting to learn the limits of their aura. Ash was back at the house, either getting Alex's chainsaw made, or was out in the streets, trying to get more information on Roman Torchwick. And he was stuck with this stupid, boring job, which so happened to be watching burly men carry large boxes of drinks into the club. He was absolutely bored out of his mind, and he really wanted something to happen right now. The rest of the employees were inside the club, storing the drinks and the food that came in. Some of them were with Mint, trying to figure out the volume level for the songs that would be playing in the club. The club was air conditioned right now, and to boot, there were actually numerous cushioned, comfortable seats for the staff to go on if they were tired. Not for Tony, who was standing out in the blazing heat, watching these guys carry the crates filled with alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages inside. How many more trucks were on their way? Fifteen? He groaned inwardly at the thought of standing here for hours, just waiting for all these drinks to be unloaded. He wanted something to happen right now, something to remove his boredom, and thankfully enough, that occurred right in front of him.

Thankfully for him, some random faunus street rat tried to steal a shipment, only to fail miserably. She didn't even get a crate, rather, all she did was knock down one crate to the ground, which may have caused some damage to the drinks. Tony didn't care, he started to run after the girl, yelling at the security to keep their eyes peeled for more street rats. Even though they weren't in the slums, there were still some street rats that patrolled the alleyways of the commercial district. Those homeless teens were either brave enough or stupid enough to go out and rob people out in the open streets of the commercial district, and Tony felt like this kid belonged to the first option. Hopefully the child will be a brave little submissive thing, otherwise he may have to just outright kill the faunus child. With any luck, he would be able to get the child to follow him as a ruler, and do his utter bidding. That was his best hope, and he had a feeling that he would be able to do that. If he was able to do so, the 50 Blessings would have their first member, and a possible informant in the White Fang. That was the best case scenario, at least.

The faunus boy ran as fast as he could, looking back occasionally to see if that one guy was still following him. Much to his chagrin, he was, and he was gaining by the look of things. This was honestly annoying, he didn't want to get caught already. Hopefully the guy would get off his case, or he could lose the guy in the streets. He had to get some stuff for his street gang, in order for everyone to actually survive the day. He had tried to steal one shipment of alcohol in order to sell it for a load of lien. They could have made a load of money with the alcohol, and with that money, they could actually get food to eat for a while. Sad to say, he wasn't even able to get one crate of alcohol, and right now, he was running as fast as he could to get away from the bastard chasing him. Almond Vitesse was running as fast as he could, and even then, he was getting outrun. Despite the fact that he was the runner for the entire gang, he found it hard to believe that he was slower than the person chasing him. He decided to use his street knowledge, ducking into the nearest alleyway and starting to navigate towards his gang's hideout, hopefully to get away from the person. However, judging from the footsteps he was hearing, he realized that this person was following him hard, and he whistled a specific tune. He knew that his gang would hear that, and get ready to start attacking the person following him.

Tony growled as he followed the brat that tried to steal a shipment, this guy was rather fast. Fortunately for Tony, he was a bit fast as well, all thanks to the aura he got. He still wasn't as fast as Corey, even with the aura boost, but hey, it did make him a bit faster. He did want to become a good bit faster, so he had planned to actually exercise a good bit more on his speed, and he finally did catch up to the little shit at a dead end. The alley contained two tents, three dumpsters, and four makeshift shelters made out out of patches of burlap and clothing. He prepared to try to do some negotiating, at least before he heard two footsteps right behind him, and assumed that there were two more street rats, preparing to attack him. The kid he had been chasing turned, and faced Tony, with a little smirk on his face. Four more teens pooped out of the makeshift shelters, two of them with knifes, and the other two carried pipes in their hands. Tony semi turned his hand and looked at the two behind him, and they were carrying some sticks, and he did a little headcount of the gang he was facing. There were seven of the bastards, and from what he could judge, three males out of the five were faunus, and both females were human. Tony made sure not to kill these brats, not because he would feel bad killing some homeless teenagers, but simply because he could recruit them all into the 50 Blessings operation.

"Hey listen you old bastard, just drop your wallet, and we'll beat you half to death!" The person who said this was the one male teen wearing a hat, and he appeared to be human, instead of a faunus, like the person he had been chasing. Tony simply laughed at the suggestion, and two of the gang growled and charged him, raising their pipes in the air as they rushed him. Tony simply slapped the first charge in the face, which caused him to fall back, whimpering and holding his cheek in pain. The other one swung at Tony, but his weapon got caught by Tony and was tossed right behind him. The faunus boy started to walk away a little bit, before getting backhanded by Tony. The two behind Tony rushed him, but unfortunately for them, Tony heard them running straight for him, and he turned around, slapping both of the people before they could strike him. Both of the girls went down, wincing and holding their cheeks. Tony turned, and just in time as well, one of the knife wielders was charging him, and Tony merely dodged the stab and slapped him down on the head, causing him to fall down and hold the back of his head in pain. He was going extremely easy, and he didn't really expect these kids to react so harshly to getting slapped. Then again, he had gotten extremely strong, and he had a sense that he was using a bit of aura in his hits too. He didn't know if he was using his aura or not, he was very inexperienced with the entire concept of aura.

The faunus child that he had been chasing picked up a pipe, and started to wave it at him, obviously a bit pissed of. The human wearing the cap stared at the faunus boy, before both of them nodded and ran in a flanking rush, hoping to get a direct hit on Tony. The faunus simply got shoved down to the ground, but the human child had managed to get a hit on Tony... except it didn't do any damage. It merely bounced off Tony, and the human child widened his eyes, realizing that Tony had aura, seeing that he had been able to block his knife swipe. Tony simply just picked the child up by the collar of his shirt, and the kid began to kick Tony in the chest, causing no damage at all. "Now listen here, you little shit. I'll give you and your stupid friends an once in a lifetime chance. If you all work for me, I promise you beds, food, lien, and a chance to remove yourself from this shitty lifestyle. What do you say?" The kid appeared to be in thought, and it was a bit amusing, seeing a kid with a look of being in deep thought hanging from the collar of his shirt.

The teen nodded, and agreed to Tony's proposition, much to his surprise. He expected some negotiation, not this quick agreement. However, Tony wasn't stupid, and he knew damn well that this teen planned to have his gang leave Tony as soon as they got a boatload of lien, which probably was going to happen. He planned to have some way to keep the kids under his control, and to just follow his orders without any questions at all. He shook the teen's hand, wondering how he was going to get these guys to follow his orders. He made a mental note to make sure that these brats did get some military training, but not a lot. He didn't want them to be just as good as him and his friends, he wanted to be able to put them down at any time. With that, the 50 Blessings operations received their first seven operatives... albeit, not even close to being ready for utilization. However, they would soon be ready, and Tony hoped that they would prove to be of SOME use. If not, this was going to be a waste of time and resources. He wondered exactly who would take care of these seven little punks..

 **The Fan's House**

Alex grumbled as she searched her bag, hoping to find one bag of marijuana, or something of use. For the numerous past years, she had been searching high and low for any possible drugs in this world, and to her dismay, found none. No such things as drugs, existed in Vale, and she was absolutely pissed off by that. She needed the weed, damn it, in order to help herself calm down from the shit that went on. She sat down, groaning while she tried to remove the sweaty clothes off of her. She had just came back from the gym, and she had became rather strong, all thanks to aura. She wasn't the only one, Mark and Corey had gotten a lot stronger too, and they were lifting a large amount of pounds. Corey had gotten even faster, to the point where she was able to run a mile in five minutes, a quick feat for her, considering the fact that she used to run much slower than that. She still lifted less weights than Ash and Mark, but hey, it was a considerable jump from the amount she used to lift.

Right now, though, she was trying to get the sticky, wet clothes off her, which was becoming quite a problem. For once, she wished that Vale wasn't hot today, and it was a blistering heat in the daytime. Nevertheless, she tried to get the clothes off, and she could hear two showers go off, indicating that Mark and Corey had already entered the bathroom and begun to wash all of the sweat off their bodies. She was getting her shirt off, and was starting to go for her pants when the doorbell rang. She groaned, realizing that she was going to have to get that. It was going to be such a hassle to actually put on her shirt, but she did it anyways, putting it on and marching down the stairs, muttering some curse words as she did so. Ash wasn't home, so he was most likely getting information on Roman Torchwick, which she honestly hoped that he would get some progress on. He hadn't received any new information yesterday, which did mean that Torchwick had some sort of absolute secrecy bullshit going on. She opened the front door, and was greeted by a rather big box laying right on the doorstep, with a label that said "For Alex Davis." This put Alex on edge, no one in Vale knew her full name, especially since she had been using her alias, Ivory Signe, for the past few years. She carefully picked up the box, and took it into the kitchen, and began to slowly open it, wondering what was inside it. What greeted her was a gorgeous sight to behold, at least to her.

Inside the package was a generous amount of marijuana leaves, and when she pulled out the giant plastic bag of them, she found five small bags of seeds, which she presumed was for marijuana. There was also a guide on how to grow marijuana, and she felt insulted by that. She had grown several hemp plants in her closet before, and she easily knew how to grow them. She inspected the bags of marijuana seeds, sincerely grateful that she had finally obtained a source for marijuana. The bag of weed would support her while the plants grew to the point where she would be able to harvest them, and she was heavily grateful to whoever gave her the box of weed. She wondered who gave it to her, and then shrugged it off. None of her business, it was a free gift, after all. She put the large bag of marijuana into the box, and started to carry it into her room. This was going to be a little secret of hers... maybe she could even get a little bit of spending money selling this on the streets. Hopefully no one wondered what and where she got this stuff... she honestly had no way of putting how she got it easily. She just hoped that if she chose to sell the marijuana. that no one asked questions. Well, that was if she chose to, anyways.

* * *

And that was the forty eighth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, go ahead and favorite, follow, and review! If you really like the series, go ahead and make your own fanfiction based on the two stories that is used in the crossover. If you want to go out and make fan art for this story, go out and do that! If you did, simply link me to the picture, and I will showcase it in the story opening. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

 **You intervened into the world. You chose to do something so stupid...**

 _ **Richard, do not patronize me for the action that I had taken, it was a moment of weakness!**_

 **You basically changed some of the world in order to say, give one of those murderers some DRUGS, and not to mention SEEDS?  
**

 _ **I didn't fucking complain about you intervening and giving that faunus fuck that dream, now did I?**_

 **You knew that the warning would not have been heeded! You stated this already!  
**

 _ **I never said such a statement! You have your facts mixed up, go sit in a dark corner and fix them up!**_

 **Why must I take these commands from you? I granted you your power, I can easily take it away!  
**

 _ **You could, but you're interested in seeing how this will go out, aren't you? Admit it!**_

 **... Fine, I will agree that I am interested in seeing how this goes. After all, you have already put numerous work into it already...  
**

 _ **There! You admit it! Now let me work in pe-**_

 **I will admit, however, that a certain entity has began to... well, work off your own creation and make a new one.  
**

 _ **What! Why haven't you warned me about this, Richard! Why!**_

 **Simple, Geier, you told me not to intervene. Don't worry, I won't make his creation mix into yours, alright?  
**

 _ **... this is the one time I will trust you Richard, alright? If I see that work make its way into MY world...**_

 **Do not worry. It's not going to happen. I can assure that.  
**

 _ **... I'm sorry for treating you like garbage. You are the one who gave me the ability to do this.. but I really need to ask, why aren't you trying to change the fate of Miami? You could so easily do such a task...**_

 **There's something that I don't like, something about touching a finished script. I could change the fate of everyone... but there would be no meaning to it. I would just be changing something to fit my own personal reasons, I'd be trying to scavenge up a dead product to satisfy my own greedy hunger. I can understand why you are digging the dead up, however, but I will reverse it all at the end. I assure you that.  
**

 _ **You always have to punch me in the gut with the truth, huh?**_

 **It's the only way to learn... shame that no one actually takes my advice to heart.  
**

 _ **People love to ignore their own fate, Richard. Don't worry about it, it happens all the time... I just hope I made the right call with what I'm doing.**_

 **Time will decide that. I chose not to ruin the story for myself either... let's just hope it will stay entertaining. Not much to do in the Abyss, after all.  
**

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Dramatically dark indeed! After all, it is a nightmare, no? Well, I'll see you next chapter!


	49. Intermission: Scene 28: Initiation

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

Blake casually rolled her shoulders as she got up from her sleeping bag, her eyes drooping a little bit. She picked herself up, moaning a little as she got up. There were only a few people away right now, and for once, she was glad that she had slept on the streets. It helped her back be much more used to the hard floor, even though the sleeping bag did cushion some of the rough floor. She half dragged herself towards the bathroom, ready to start cleaning herself up. She found a small cleaning kit for numerous Beacon students, since none of them were exactly expected to have taken bathroom supplies with them. Her baggage was placed specifically where she could access it, but she was honestly desiring a good shower. Probably not a good idea to have it now, though, and probably a better idea to have it after the initiation ceremony. She silently thanked herself for getting every single pair of clothing she had cleaned, primarily due to the fact that the laundry room in Beacon was a bit odd. It wasn't like the laundromat she went to, rather, it was all confusing and odd. Probably because the laundromat had stupidly simple washing and drying machines, primarily due to the fact that there was only one button for each, and that was for it to start washing. Their weapons were already stored in the locker room, which had a built in pin. Thankfully, they had gotten the pass-code on the day they arrived, so she was easily able to access her locker whenever she needed to.

She took a look at the kit, and it appeared that they supplied her with a generic toothbrush, a case of Shi-nee Toothpaste, a small towel, a little mug, a small bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap, and conditioner. She decided to shower later, and kept the conditioner, soap, and shampoo untouched, and opted to just brush her teeth. Oddly enough, the bathroom was unisex, but thankfully for her mind, the showers were covered by shower curtains, which were rather thick, since she couldn't even see a cohesive shape from them. She poured some of the toothpaste onto her toothbrush, and started to brush her teeth, and tried to keep her teeth as clean as she could. She splashed some cold water onto her face, and then proceeded to dry herself with the towel. She went back to the barn and started to pack up the sleeping bag. The faculty had stated that if they wanted breakfast, then they had to put the sleeping bags where they belonged. She rolled the bag up, and then began to use rope to tie it shut, and made sure that there was no way the roll would become undone. She started to make her way to the cafeteria, and was honestly astonished at the large selection of food they offered. It was more than she could count with her hands.

She eyed the large variety of meals to pick from, and nearly went for the tuna. She kept herself from getting the tuna, reminding herself that this was a simple breakfast, not a large lunch where she could feast on whatever she wanted. She would get the tuna when she got back from the entire initiation ceremony, and opted to go for a bowl of _Swashbuckler's Pear Crunchy Coins_. She knew that the cereal brand she chose was much more sugary than _Pumpkin Pete's_ , but she wasn't going to bother with healthy alternatives right now. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk, and headed straight towards the nearest lunch table, where she began to chow down on the breakfast meal. The extremely sweet taste of the cereal quickly woke her up, and it did make her a little bit jittery. Too jittery, in fact, to the point where she gave up eating it after three bites. It wasn't such a good idea to eat that crap. She wondered who one Remnant would willingly eat that, and ended up just eating an apple on the way towards the locker room. Thankfully, the apple helped cleanse her taste buds of that horrible meal, and she deeply regretted getting it in the first place. Should've gotten tuna.

When she arrived at the locker room, and walked straight towards her locker, having the location stored in her memory. She input the password into the keyboard, and the locker door unlocked, and Blake opened it up, to reveal Gambol Shroud in its holstered form. She grabbed her weapon, and shut the locker closed, then made sure it was locked. Always helped to test if it was locked or not, and once she confirmed it was definitely locked, she headed straight for the outside of the locker room, and sat on the nearest bench she found. As soon as she left, the speaker system crackled to life, and a voice called out, telling all first years to report to Beacon cliffs for the initiation ceremony. Blake went on her way towards the cliff, and wondered why the ritual was taking place there. She shrugged and went on her way, assuming they were going to do something with Emerald Forest. That was the most likely situation, after all.

 **A few minutes of walking later...**

Blake stood on the platform, and listened to Ozpin's and Glynda's speech. She learned that she was given her teammates today, and will be with them for the next four years. She heard a girl whimpering, and knew it was Ruby, presumably due to the fact that it was her voice. Ozpin then stated that their partner would be the person they made eye contact with, and for some reason, Blake thought she heard the sound of glass breaking. She listened to Ozpin's instructions after that, and felt more than ready for the battle that would come her way. Some guy started to ask a question, and she got ready at Ozpin's mark, requesting people to take their positions. She instantly realized what kind of platforms these were, and prepared herself to a landing strategy. After a few ticks from the platform, she was launched up into the air, soaring through the wind with as much grace as she could possibly have. As soon as she got within distance, she unlocked Gambol Shroud and set it into kusaragami form, and used it slow her descent. She swung numerous times before landing onto the forest's ground, and started to make her way forward, using stealth to make sure she didn't get spotted.

She suddenly sneezed, and immediately looked around her surroundings, and put a hand to her chest when she realized that nothing had noticed her sneezing. She was confused, why had she sneezed all of a sudden? It seemed odd, a bit... random? She chose not to question it, and carried on, using the bushes and the trees as a means of remaining hidden. She started to hear Yang's voice, and assumed she was close to her position, and started to get closer to her. If she had to choose a partner, might as well choose someone she kind of knew. She began to silently and quickly go through the bushes, making her way towards the source of the voice. She began to hear gunfire, and started to make her way towards the sounds of the fighting, albeit a good bit carefully. She popped out of a bush, just in time, as a Ursa had begun to tower over someone, growling menacingly. She used Gambol Shroud, which was in its kusaragami form, and stabbed the Grimm right in the back, causing the Grimm to growl one last time and fall forward. She looked in front of her, and met Yang, the person who she heard the yell from. She pulled back Gambol Shroud and put it on her back, then looked back at Yang, with a little smirk on her face. Yang just stared at her, before replying, "I could've taken him." Blake merely shrugged and they both walked more into the Forest, hoping to reach the temple quickly.

They started to walk around, wondering if they were getting close to the temple at all. Blake just looked around, wondering if there were any Grimm that were planning to jump the two of them. She couldn't hear any, so she assumed that the creatures were leaving the two of them alone for now. She noticed a clearing ahead, and saw something glittering in the light. She motioned to Yang, to be careful, and they made their way towards the clearing cautiously, making sure that it wasn't a trap. What was laying on the ground was a pair of broken sunglasses, and a discarded katana in a sheath. The sheath had a red string tied around it, and it didn't look anything special. The two just stared at the broken sunglasses and katana, and investigated the scene a little bit. There wasn't any sign of a conflict, nor were there any bones or shredded clothes for them to find. All there was in this clearing was the broken sunglasses and the katana. They simply began to get going, they didn't want to fail the initiation ceremony due to lack of time. They planned to report the objects to Professor Ozpin,they probably belonged to some poor sap that tried to take on Grimm in the Emerald Forest and died. They continued on their way, forgetting all about the encounter they just had. It was just a pair of broken sunglasses and a katana, after all.

After a good bit of hiking and walking, they finally reached a high point, and located the forest temple. After a long time of walking in silence, Yang asked Blake if she thought that this was it. Blake simply walked towards the structure, and found that there were chess pieces sitting on pedestals, and couldn't help but state her discovery. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Blake looked around, and found that Yang was right, there were some missing chess pieces on each of the pedestal. "Well... I guess we should pick one." She started to look around and stare at each piece, wondering what each could mean. There was some symbolism here, she knew that far too well. Well, at least before Yang spoke up towards Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake stared at Yang for a second, before replying sure, and smiling as she walked up. It was funny how she just decided to choose the knight piece based on the fact that it looked like a horse. She didn't think on whether or not it had any symbolism towards her, she just impulsively picked it up and took it as their relic. They both started to walk towards each other, with both of them smiling at the prospect. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" Blake responded, stating how noticeable the temple was. "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." That was when both of them heard a high pitched scream, and Yang turned around, yelling that some girl was in trouble. Blake simply looked up in the air, only to find Ruby Rose soaring through the air, waving around and looking very lost. Yang turned to Blake, asking what they should do. At the moment, Blake Belladona did not know what to do, and was utterly confused on what was going on, just as chaos began to occur around her and Yang.

As Ruby started to fall from the sky, Blake pointed upwards at Yang, hoping that she'd see what she was watching. Yang looked up, and the two of them watched as a random person collided with Ruby mid flight, and causing them to land in a tree. They stood there for a few seconds, staring at the tree where Ruby crashed into, wondering what exactly had happened. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake, just utterly shocked at what had just happened. Before Yang could logically respond to her question, they heard some rumbling, and they turned just in time to see some trees collapse, and an Ursa to be flailing around. A blast occurred behind the Ursa, and a girl fell off the Grimm, yee-hawing all the way. "Aw, it's broken," stated the orange haired girl, as she inspected the dead Grimm. "Nora," stated a seemingly tired guy, who had just popped out from behind the Grimm, "Please, don't ever do that again." He turned towards where she was, only for him and the two at the temple to realize that the girl was gone in a matter of seconds, and the three were confused where she went.

Blake and Yang turned to each other, rather confused, before they heard the same girl chanting "I'm Queen of the Castle", and just stared at the girl as she did some poses in front of them. The guy called her name, which was Nora, and she simply replied with "Coming, Ren!" As soon as she walked away, Yang just simply asked if she had just rode in on an Ursa, and before Blake could respond, they heard even more rumbling. They turned towards this rumbling, just in time to see a girl running away from a Deathstalker, and before they realized it, Ruby had jumped down, and went to hug Yang. They tried, but the ginger from before popped out of nowhere, yelling her name and causing the hug to be stopped. Blake just stared at all this, highly unamused, as she just asked if the newcomer had just ran all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail. At that point, Yang figuratively exploded, and requested for two seconds of relative calm, just as Blake stared into the sky again. After two seconds, Ruby tapped Yang's shoulder and pointed upwards, only for Yang to sag in defeat, only Nora noticing that Ren had finally arrived near her.

Up in the sky was a small white dot clutching at the talon of a Nevermore, and everyone heard Weiss' voice, shouting at Ruby, asking her how she could leave her like this. "I said jump!" shouted Ruby as a reply, hoping that Weiss would be fine. "She's gonna fall," noted Blake, watching the entire scenario go on, and Ruby shrugged it off, saying that she'll be fine. At least, before the white dot appeared to remove itself from the Nevermore and start falling, and all of them just stared at Weiss Schnee falling towards the ground. "She's falling," deadpanned Ren, watching the entire scene go on.

Jaune finally freed himself from the branches, and watched Weiss fall, and started to rush to catch her. He smiled, realizing this was the chance to get Snow Angel to look at him in a positive light. He jumped off the branch, and caught Weiss in a bridal position as he caught her in his arms. "Just... dropping in" Jaune asked, looking at the girl in front of him with a giant smile on his face for a few seconds... before gravity and physics caught up to him. He landed on the ground facefirst, and the girl landed straight on his back, causing a large crack noise and immense pain to go throughout his spine. "My hero." Weiss stated sarcastically, while sitting right on Jaune's back. "My back," moaned Jaune, before he limped again into the earth, with Pyrrha running away from the giant Deathstalker. A moment later, and she was knocked towards the group at the small gazebo. "Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang shouted, as she was getting rather pissed off by the chain of events that had just went on.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby stated, and started to rush towards the Deathstalker, using the gunshot as a means to advance towards the bulking Grimm... only to be knocked by by a pincer swipe. Ruby started to get up, trying to say that she was fine, but not before she noticed that the Deathstalker was towering over her. She started to run after shooting it in the mask, and the Grimm chased her, intent on getting revenge. Yang shouted out Ruby's name and started to run towards her, in an attempt to save her little sister. The giant Nevermore screeched, and began to launch its feathers directly at Ruby, with one of the feathers catching Ruby directly on her cape, causing her to halt. Yang was forced to stop due to the large storm of feathers, and watched as Ruby attempted to get her cape loose, to no success. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled, desperately trying to get a little bit closer to her. "I'm trying!" responded Ruby, tugging at her cape roughly, but it wouldn't go off and even get a little tear. The Deathstalker started to prepare its stinger to stab, and Ruby just gasped at the sight. The stinger began to come down on Ruby, and she began to wish for something to save her right about now. The stinger came down quickly, and there was no way that Ruby could avoid it. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would miss or get halted by the feathers of the Nevermore...

She heard a crunching noise, and looked up to see the stinger of the Deathstalker, which was frighteningly close to her. It appeared to be stuck in some ice, and she began to listen to berateings of Weiss, but not before Weiss apologizes back to Ruby. A small emotional moment later, and Ruby was at the temple, with Jaune next to her, and they picked up their chess pieces, Ruby taking the white knight piece and Jaune taking a white rook. They looked at each other, giving each other a smile, and then proceeded to run towards the cliffs, before the Grimm could catch up to them. Yang just stood there, watching Ruby, and Blake walked up to her, asking what was going on. Yang replied that it was nothing, then followed Ruby, and Blake just stood there for a second, smiling at the realization that Yang was proud of her little sister growing up, before following the group, heading towards the cliffs as well. They had the feeling that there were going to fight the two colossal Grimm anyways.. but it was just a hunch.

 **Beacon Academy**

Velvet watched as the first years started to run away from the Deathstalker and the Nevermore, then proceed to get into a large brawl between them. Coco was just sitting there smiling at the sight, with Yatsuhashi and Fox staring at the footage. Every other hunter that wasn't a first year watched the footage go on, and whooped and cheered when there was hunter success, and they appeared to be having a good bit of fun. The entire initiation ceremony was up there for them to watch, which was cool, but no one actually discussed it with the newcomers. It was more of a surprise for people to learn, and numerous people wanted to ensure that the first years learned about it, rather than just outright telling them about it. She remembered when she went on the initiation ceremony, her landing strategy was somewhat embarrassing, but it had worked at least. The first person she laid eyes on was Yatsuhashi, and she was scared by his stature at first, but after walking with him to the forest temple, her worries were eased. He also wasn't very racist, which did help her feel better. They had gotten the same relic as Coco and Fox, and after a few days in the same dorm, they all managed to become well knit friends. The three of her teammates always offered to help her if she ever got bullied, which she had been done to her in the past three years, but she didn't tell her team. She knew what would actually happen to the offenders, and didn't feel like giving them a fate worse than her

She started to wonder about the new club that was opening soon, since Coco showed some interest in. Ever since Junior's club closed, they had been frequenting other clubs, in hopes of finding someplace that would suit their tastes, but they couldn't. Coco was rather picky, and the reason why the other clubs didn't work was primarily due to the fact that each club was rather dull and boring, according to her taste. They were getting ready to hit the club that was rather close to opening, which was named the _Charging Porpoise,_ which didn't seem like a normal club name. Then again, it was advertised to be highly unique and out of this word, so maybe it was worth a shot. Coco did seem a bit skeptical of the club, but she decided to give it a go anyways. It was scheduled to open three days from now, and she honestly hoped it would be a good experience. She didn't want to relive that giant argument that Coco had with one of the other club owners. That was a memory she did not want to restart.

She looked up at the screen, removing herself from her thoughts, and watched as a young girl clad in red and black speed up a giant cliff face, with a Nevermore's neck on her scythe. She reached the point of the cliff, and with a grunt, she beheaded the giant Nevermore, causing the entire assembly to whoop and cheer in her success. She smiled and cheered, and noticed that Coco had a giant smile on her face. Fox just stared at the screen, and Yatsuhashi simply clapped, with a small smile on his face. They were all happy that none of the first years failed, it was always a bad omen when one student fell or succumbed to the Emerald Forest. They were all thankful that none of the first years died, and then they started to get ready to leave, since they had just witnessed a rather amazing battle, and they honestly doubted that any other group could to what they had just seen. Nevertheless, they decided to give the other groups the benefit of the doubt, and just sat there, deciding to go on and talk within their groups about other things. Velvet sat there watching the rest of the groups go off and do their quest of retrieving the relics. She had to be honest, they weren't as exciting as the last two groups.

* * *

And that was the forty ninth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please favorite, follow, and review! We're so close to fifty chapters, the big hit for this series! It's shocking to me that I've managed to keep this series running with little distractions, and had been able to push out a numerous amount of chapters in less than a year. It's definitely going to have a dramatic schedule change when I reenter school, which is right around the corner... gulp. Well, I will see you next chapter, and as always, enjoy hurting people!

-Edit: I updated the chapter to just finish off the RWBY episodes from four to eight. Honestly, I don't know why I thought I ended it on a good place where I had left it. I also removed a lot of details, but that was primarily due to the fact that I couldn't really get it all in there up and tight. Sorry about that!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Technically, they're prospective recruits, and Tony is eighty eight percent sure that they're going to run away as soon as they get their hands on some lien. Corey has gotten strength, but she's faster than before. She's not that strong, but she had obtained a large speed boost. As for the marijuana... I'm honestly not going to have them sold in Remnant. That wasn't my plan, and probably will not occur at all. Alex will probably keep the weed for herself and not sell it at all. Well, see you next chapter.


	50. Intermission: Scene 29: Debate

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **The Fan's House**

"So let me get this straight, Tony, and correct me when I'm wrong. You followed a street rat, found a gang of the little brats, and got them into the 50 Blessings operations? What the FUCK were you thinking?" Tony rolled his eyes as he listened to Alex's rant, after all, it did kind of make them look bad, considering the fact that he had 'recruited' some new members for the organization. Didn't exactly make anyone happy when they realized that A. They were teenagers, B. They were street rats and orphans, C. They were recruited by force, and D. They were highly untrustworthy as new members, and these kids were probably going to stay for around two days before leaving them. Nevertheless, they would give the kids some basic version of military training, as a means to make sure that they knew what to do in their organization. Not only that, but they had to find a way to make sure that these street rats stayed loyal to the 50 Blessings. They were definitely not going to use the idea of being caring, primarily due to the fact that the kids will most likely take advantage of that. However, at the moment, they were going to have to get a shelter for these kids and to set up a schedule for who got the food and who made sure they were loyal.

The five friends were sitting at the living room table, and they had been discussing the new 'recruits' for the past few hours. They were having a difficult time deciding who was going to take care of the kids, and they were at a standstill on the idea. Mark had his job at the bar, Corey and Tony had to take care of the club, Alex worked at the clothing store, and Ash was jobless, ironically enough. With that set down, the Fans agreed to make Ash temporary babysitter for the kids, at least until one of them could take over. Ash didn't like the idea of babysitting some kids to make sure they became stronger and loyal, but hey, he didn't have a job, and all he did was make weapons and find information. It didn't seem that important to the others, but he knew how difficult his job was. Making weapons wasn't easy, and in fact, the weapons that they could buy in the stores were rather bad, and in fact, his were a better quality than the normal weapons at the store. He still hadn't finished Alex's chainsaw, although he was very far away from actually making it, considering the fact that the engine was still being built, and that he hadn't had time to find out a Dust mixture to actually power said engine. He was still working on armor piercing bullets, and he had to get information on Roman Torchwick. And now, upon all of those tasks, he had to babysit seven teenagers, make them loyal to the organization, and teach them how to fight? He was going to blow a casket, but he ended up agreeing to it, primarily due to the fact that he went nowhere with his current tasks, which was true, but he still didn't like to specifically admit that.

Tony set a schedule to meet the seven kids tomorrow, and Ash felt a headache going on. Corey simply scratched her head, thankful that she wasn't chosen for the task of looking over those kids. She wasn't very willing to deal with them, anyways, she had her club to manage and look over. True, she had Tony to help her out with that, but she wasn't going to go out and say that, since that would make her chances of becoming a babysitter even more, and she did not want to do that at the moment. Out of nowhere, Ash snapped his fingers, and Corey figured that he had remembered something that would get him out of this predicament. "Wait a second, didn't Mark quit his job at the bar so he could work at Corey's club? And even then, isn't his shift hours at night?" At those words, everyone looked at Ash for a second, then stared directly at Mark, who did not look comfortable with the position he was under right now. "Wait, hang on a second, Corey has Tony to help her out of the club, can't she do it?" Tony shook his head, and Corey just glared daggers at Mark, pissed off that he threw her under the bus. "No, Mark, primarily because you're going to be without a job or anything to do for the next few days, and Ash here needs to make my chainsaw and get information on Roman Torchwick. So yeah, you got the short end of the stick." Mark just looked glumly at his knees, and just looked rather sad at this entire prospect. This was starting to turn out just like the hotel room scenario, where he ended up getting jack shit. "Goddamn it."

 **Mountain Glenn**

 _It strove to become more stronger. It was in the middle of training, pushing its body to its limit, and trying its best to become stronger. It ran through the long tunnels it had discovered beforehand, and to its surprise, discovered a facet into human territory. Blocked by the thick, stone walls of the city, it had tried to break it, only to fail at such a task. The walls were much, much different than the rock it was used to breaking, rather, it was tough, hard, and stronger than the mountain. That simply encouraged it to become even stronger to break it down. However, at its current state, it could not even dream of doing such a thing, and instead, began to use the newly discovered rock as practice, whacking its fists into the rock more and more. Unlike the rock that was everywhere, this rock did not break, crack, or weaken from the hits. Rather, it began to bend, but not significantly. It would have to become even stronger in order to cause more damage, it seemed. Another lesson it had learned, humans are much more stronger than it imagined. It would simply have to become stronger._

 _It had chosen to start its normal training routine, although making it even longer, and strapping heavy objects to itself. This training was tiring, to the point where it slept for an entire day before continuing it, but it knew that it would get used to it. The more its body became more accustomed to the massive training routine, the stronger it would become. It had undergone a much smaller training regime back at Emerald Forest, and had been doing larger exercises ever since it arrived at Mountain Glenn. It planned to get stronger, to the point where it was able to destroy this strange stone in one hit. When it became that powerful, it knew that it would be able to take down humans... but at the same time, if it did manage to break down the barrier that blocked it from the enticing aura of humans, it had to be patient. If there were numerous tiger headed men inside the walls... well, it would probably not survive long, considering the strength of that human. For now, it would train, until it was strong, powerful enough to wipe out numerous Goliaths would any trouble. Until then, it would focus on becoming stronger, increasing its speed, widening its stamina, and improving its jumping height. It began to resume its training regime, intent on finishing the task. It would rest later, for now, it had to practice._

* * *

And that was the fiftieth installment to Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! We are halfway to a hundred chapters, and my fingers are feeling the pain. I'm still going to keep trying to post a chapter a day, a little bit of finger pain won't stop me there! Mwahahaha, I'll do my best. Please, give me your reviews and your comments, I really do wish to see them and respond to every single one. Any constructive criticism helps out a lot as well, I sincerely mean it. And for the last chapter... well, I updated it simply because I felt no joy in trying to write out the second half of that entire episode in here. May as well finish it off in one go, I guess. Anyways, if you liked this story, please follow it for more chapters, and favorite it to help this story get more recognition! Review and leave your comments about the chapters, I REALLY want to read them, honest! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

 _ **Tell me, Richard. I need to know this for a fact.**_

 **Are you going to ask if it was a good idea to try to bring in the son of the Russian Boss?**

 _ **Of course not, I knew my mistake and pulled him out before he could try anything at all. The only remnants there should be some stuff that aren't noticeable.**_

 **Well spit it out, what is on your mind?**

 _ **You know how you said you never liked changing the original script, and that you wanted to keep it as it is? That you would never actually intervene in the events of Miami and America, and to just let it all happen?**_

 **Yes... where are you going with that question?**

 _ **If so... why did you give the ones touched by Jacket warnings? Why go out of your way to warn them of their impending doom? Doesn't that go against what you said?**_

 **... at my beginning stages, I was like you. I wanted to change the script, something didn't seem right about it. So I went off on my own and gave my warnings to them, but none of them noticed. Either they forgot or they didn't care at all.**

 _ **But... you did it again, this time on a different area. Where instead of showing them their deaths, you talked to them. What was that all about?**_

 **I wanted to know their motivations, what drove them to forgo my warnings. To say the least... it was what I expected. None of them had the wish of redeeming themselves, and those that didn't do wrong in the first place couldn't exactly escape from their fate. It was more or less heaved onto them, forced into their lives to play over and over again.**

 _ **But SURELY you must have tried directly intervening, trying something else! You could have changed the events that transpired.**_

 **I could, but why? The script has been written, it has been set in stone, there is no longer any need to touch it. The meeting with the ones that died nailed my thoughts, I believe in what I did. You are young, and you choose to utilize your power to intervene fully. You may be weakened more and more as time goes on.**

 _ **As long as I feel like I made a difference, it doesn't matter to me. That's my motivation for this entire script, I'm writing it down and enacting it.**_

 **It seems that you just dropped them in, and are just watching them from the look of things, and occasionally rewinding time to stop a certain death.**

 _ **Is it my fault that I want this to succeed?**_

 **If it succeeds, you may be close to death. You won't die, none of us can, but it will be very painful for you at the end. Did you stop to ponder about that? About how much you use your power everyday? We have a limited energy source, you know you were feeling tired for a while now.**

 _ **... I have. I should... I should take a break then...**_

 **Go and take your break. But I will warn you, when this is all over... I will rewind it, and make it so that your group never entered this world you situated them. That's the only way to restore all the lost energy you put in.**

 _ **I understand Richard... just, well, tell me what happens, alright?**_

 **Don't worry, I will tell you. Just relax, and let your energy restore itself. The time in the Abyss will heal all of your wounds.**

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Well, I do plan to try to fit in the episodes of RWBY, although not all of them. I'll try to include all, but if it's not really enjoyed, then I may just do bits and pieces of episodes, rather than trying to fit them in. The Fans and the Deviant had their info chapters a good little bit back, but if there is that large of a demand for them, well, I may as well just include them in more. Thank you for your review, and I will see you next time!


	51. Intermission: Scene 30: Decorating

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, RWBY Dorms**

Blake began to wake up, and she began to sit up, and proceeded to rub her eyes, When she opened them, she saw Ruby with a whistle in her hand, and before the energetic young girl could blow it, she quickly snatched it out of her hand. "Ruby, what are you doing?" asked Blake, holding the whistle in her hand, ready to apprehend her if this was a prank. "Relax Blake," Yang said, "She was just going to wake you up! Well... since you did take her whistle, wanna see her wake up Ice Queen?" Blake thought about it for a second, and then agreed, reluctantly handing the whistle back to Ruby. After she did so, she started to head towards the closet, in order to change into her school uniform. Ruby zipped near Weiss, and sat on the bed next to her waiting for her to wake up. Blake began to strip off her pajamas, and replaced the comfy wear with the Beacon uniform. A moment after she finished dressing, Weiss seemed to have woken up, due to the fact that she heard her yawn loudly. Ruby quietly crept closer to Weiss' ear, and before the heiress could realize what Ruby planned to do, the whistle had already gone off, and Weiss was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Good morning, Team RWBY!" exclaimed Ruby, as she jumped off the bed she had been leaning on, and stood up straight, ready to start the new day. "What in the world is wrong with you?" Blake just found it hilarious how Weiss was asking that question, sprawled on the floor, and still wondering what was going on.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business!" Ruby exclaimed, with a proud look on her face. "Excuse me?" replied Weiss, as she started to get up, dusting her arms off any gunk that she caught on the floor. "Decorating!" Yang exclaimed, while carrying a bunch of her belongings in her hands. Blake just stared at the pile of junk, wondering why she didn't just leave that in her briefcase. Weiss just looked confused, and just said "what" to the statement. Blake decided to make it simpler for Weiss, and stated that they had to unpack, while carrying her baggage case... at least until the lock came loose and dumped out her stuff onto the floor. She really wished she had changed the lock system, it had been loose during the months on the street, probably due to people trying to steal her stuff. She decided to add cleaning to the list of stuff they had to do, and Weiss did not look amused at the entire scenario. AT that moment, Ruby blew her whistle again, causing Weiss to fall to the floor again.

"Alrighhht!" announced Ruby, standing in front of the door with a smile on her face, "Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby, have begun their first mission. Banzai!" After Ruby's Banzai, Yang and Blake joined in, with all three of them having one arm up in the air. They then leaned to the left, and for some reason, Blake heard a weird gong noise as she did so. They started to unpack their stuff, and decorate the room as they unpacked their stuff. Blake looked around for a second, and noticed that Yang and Weiss were putting up stuff on the walls. Yang hung an AchieveMen poster on the wall, and Weiss had placed a picture of Forever Falls onto the wall, and Blake couldn't help but feel guilty when she looked at that picture. It reminded her of the last mission she had done with Adam, and she still felt pings of guilt for leaving Adam, but it had to be done. He was becoming more of a monster, and she had to get away from him, in fear that she too would become like him. No, now is not the time for grievance, now was the time to focus on teenage activities, like putting away all of her books into the bookcase... at least, until she picked up _Ninjas of Love._ Her pupils got smaller as she realized what was in her hand, and she looked around frantically, hoping no one would see her with the book. She started to put away the book, hoping no one would notice her with her guilty pleasure.

After all that decorating, they surveyed the room, and laid their eyes on one problem: the pile of beds that laid straight in the middle. "This isn't going to work," replied Weiss, as she stared at the mess of the beds. "It is a bit cramped," observed Blake, looking at the numerous decorations that scattered around the room. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." stated Yang, wondering how much of their stuff was actually going to be dumped away. "Or we could ditch the beds..." Ruby gasped as she obtained an epiphany, and stared to state her brilliant idea. "And replace them with bunk beds!" Weiss did not look convinced at all, and she stated that idea sounded dangerous. Unfortunately for her, Blake and Yang agreed with it, and in the end, they began to use their skills to create bunk beds. The result was two highly unstable bunk beds, one held up by ropes that were attached to the ceiling, and the other was held up by books in between the pedestals.

Ruby began to circle around, announcing their second order of business in a lively way... until she stated that the business was in fact, classes. "Now, we have a few classes together today, at nine we've got-" Before she could finish her announcement, Weiss cut in, and sounded rather startled. 'What! Did you say nine o' clock?" Ruby just looked at Weiss in worry, wondering what the panic was all about. "It's eight fifty five, you dunce!" At those words, Weiss rushed out the dorm, and started to head straight for the next class, with team RBY and team JNPR leaning out their doors, watching Weiss run out. "Ummm... t-t-to class!" Ruby announced, as the rest of her team started to run after Weiss, in an attempt to get to class before nine.

"Class?" Jaune asked, before the entire stack of his team fell over, and landed straight on the hallway. "We're gonna be late!" He shouted, as he chased after team RWBY, with the rest of his team getting up. As soon as they got up, they ran after team RWBY, anxious to not be late for their first ever class at Beacon. They would be running at full speed, but thankfully, they wouldn't be late for class.

 **Vale Streets, Alleyway**

"So these are new recruits you found Tony? They honestly don't look like much." Basil Voditelj couldn't help but feel offended, and from the looks of his gang, they all felt the same feel of being underestimated. The guy that slapped all of them yesterday stood there, with the rest of his criminal gang, and there appeared to be four of them. The other three people were a pair of blonde twins, and a fat ass. Right now, they were more focused on getting some revenge on the guy that slapped them all, and they had planned this out yesterday. Right now, only five of them were present in front of these four, the other two had knives and were prepared to backstab the four with them. They had scrounged through the garbage bins for a while, and they had found the two knives after a good time of scavenging. They had their two guys ready to flank, and despite the fact that they had no weapons, they knew that they could just steal the weapons on these guys. They did carry weapons, after all, who walks through the slums without being strapped? Only idiots did that, and these guys didn't seem to be stupid at all.

The two that were assigned to sneak up on the guys, Gold Spion, the other human guy that was with Basil, and his sister, Blanche Spion. The rest of his gang stood with him, and he was genuinely looking forward to seeing that one guy pay. He watched as the two siblings silently crept up on the four people in front of him, prepared to stab with the knives they had in their hands. "I give up Tony, these kids won't talk, they're useless, just do whatever with them." The blonde woman turned, and made the motion to leave, only to notice the two siblings that had been sneaking up on them. The two siblings quickly rushed the person that spotted them, and the woman immediately kicked the nearest to her, which happened to be Gold. The rest of the gang charged at the front, and one of the guys pulled out a pistol, and shot Basil right in the shoulder. The rest of the guys stopped in their tracks, and backed up, knowing full well that they didn't bring weapons. The two that had been engaging the woman stopped fighting, and backed up, watching out for what was going on. The rest of the people prepared for combat, while the guy simply aimed his pistol at the rest of the gang.

"Okay, show's over, unless all of you pissants want to die, you do what I say, alright?" The gang nodded in a terrified manner, and Basil just clutched his shoulder, whimpering as blood oozed from the wound. None of them had the experience of facing someone with a loaded pistol, most people in the slums couldn't even afford those. They realized that their best bet for survival was to stick with these guys, and now they believed that it was a gift that the first guy didn't just outright kill them when he had the chance. They ended up mentally agreeing that they had no choice but to follow these guys... at least until they had a safe way to take them out. Right now, though, they had to ensure that Basil would get treated medically, and in the end, were escorted by these guys to a hospital, in order to get Basil's wound look at. Things were not looking good so far.

 **Torchwick's Warehouse**

"Listen, boss lady, I've got a problem with men. So yes, I know I could just simply hook up with the White Fang, but I really don't want to do that. They're mutts, and they cost a good lien to pay off. So unless you've got them at your heel for free, I'm going to have to delay all this Dust robberies until then." Torchwick pinched his noise as he received information on the Scroll, and he brightened up a little bit by some info, and then looked absolutely downcast by the next. "You could have TOLD me to get that info when I had my main informant, but no, instead, you tell me as soon as the guy leaves to Mistral for a vacation. Fantastic, thank you for letting me know!" Torchwick just rolled his eyes as more talk occurred on the Scroll, and then he had a good bit enough. "Sorry, you're breaking up here, my goodness, this warehouse has horrible service. Talk to you later!" He hung up the Scroll, then muttered some insults to the boss lady under his breath as he set it down. Neo was somewhere in the warehouse, eating some Neapolitan ice cream, and he knew better than to disturb her moment. He ended up making a few more calls, hopefully to get information on this Alleyway Slaughterer. For some reason, the White Fang representative wanted the identity of the guy, and Roman didn't understand why this was all needed. He wasn't going to ask questions though, since this wasn't going to be a waste of time yet. He kept it in his mind to look for it, and ended up planning for a large scale Dust robbery, hopefully with the usage of White Fang idiots. That would make his day, having free manpower. It really would.

* * *

And that was the fifty first installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Hoo boy, I'm still going strong, that's good! Though I do come into the problem of having no idea what to write for the next chapter, thankfully, I now have the complete episodes of RWBY volume one to go off of! If you liked this story, follow it for more updates, and favorite it to make more people see the content! Please review, comment, or leave constructive criticism, as I always love to read those, honest! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Terminator57:** I see your point... but do not worry, for your worries were in vain! I never planned to include the Son, rather, the entity that brought in the Fans brought in the Son as well... except he removed him from Remnant in around twelve seconds. The Son was removed permanently from the universe of RWBY, and all that remains of him is the broken sunglasses and katana he used, a homage to the guard for the original Russian Mafia Boss. The entity that brought him in realized how bad of an idea it was, and in the end, all that remains is an easter egg for certain readers to find. So NEVER WORRY! Son will never, ever, ever, ever appear in physical form in this story, I can guarantee you. But thank you anyways for stating your worries, since there may be other readers that could have the same worries as you. This reply will help to clear it up, and I will repeat it again, _**That bastard son of the Russian Mafia Boss... it was an error to bring him in, and I assure you, I wiped his physical existence from Remnant permanently. Do not worry, he will never come back.**_ I... umm... huh, I didn't actually write that, but oh well! Thank you for your well thought comment, and I hope to read more of yours in the future!


	52. Intermission: Scene 31: Recovery

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Port's Classroom**

Ruby did her best to not sleep in Professor Port's class, after all, she had been reminded by Weiss that she shouldn't really slack off on her studies. She remembered Weiss apologizing to her late at night yesterday, stating that she was going to be the best teammate she was ever going to have. Ozpin's lecture yesterday helped her out as well, but in the morning, Weiss did state that she needed to focus on her studies more. She was trying, but Port's lectures weren't even lessons, rather, they were just recounting of his past and what he did as a hunter. No learning about different Grimm types, no actual new content, rather, the entire class was stuck listening to him ramble about when he wrestled a Boarbatusk to the ground barehanded. She also didn't like Professor Port, based on the fact that he 'flirted' with Yang yesterday, according to her big sister that is. She now had a lower opinion of Professor Port, and wondered how well Team JNPR was taking this class. They had the class together, and by the looks of things, they appeared to be doing their best, since they all looked attentive. She was absolutely surprised how they were able to act as if they were interested in the lecture, this was really boring, and that was the unanimous opinion from the entire class. Well, except for one guy, but no one payed attention to that guy. She wished she knew how they were able to act uninterested. Even Weiss was starting to look absolutely bored, and Port did not look like he was going to stop with his reminiscing.

The bell rang, and that told them all that the next class was starting, and she could hear everyone sigh in relief when they heard the blessed ringing. Everyone got up, and Port assigned the homework for the next day. Thankfully, this was the last class of Port for the week, and Ruby couldn't help but feel absolutely glad about that fact. They began to make their way to Professor Oobleck's class, and hoped he wasn't like Professor Port. They had not had his class, and she was not really looking forward to it. She was hoping for the next day, considering the fact that they had combat class the next day. That made her happy, and she hoped that Professor Oobleck's class would not end up like Professor Port's, which she had been somewhat looking forward to. She wanted to learn about Grimm and anatomy, not about his stories on how he subdued some beowolves or other Grimm. She really hoped Oobleck would not be just like Port...

 **Vale Residential District, Hotel**

Basil winced as he held his shoulder, the wound still fresh in his mind. That gunshot made him and his gang rethink their status in the new organization they were forced to join, and they were starting to think that they weren't exactly in the best place. True, they got a housing area, they had food and drinks sorted out, and they did got some pocket lien now and then... but they had no idea what they were going to be used for. Slavery? Soldiers? Whatever those four guys had in mind frightened Basil a bit, and the rest of his gang were afraid as well. None of them wanted to get shot, and he wanted to make sure that they stayed safe. They had liven on the streets for a good bit, and they knew how to watch each other's backs. True, they had three faunus, but they didn't give a shit about race. On the streets, it was either survive or die, and the fact that the faunus were easily able to help them out just made them more glad. Hell, even the Spion siblings, who were once the most bigoted humans that were in the gang, grew soft and actually accepted the three faunus guys into their gang as time went on. However, right now, they needed to find an escape plan, they couldn't risk being in this organization much longer.

What did make him a bit pissed was the fact that none of them blurted out why he had a gunshot wound in the hospital. Those five guys were right there, and they could've shouted that they shot them, but what was the point? He didn't even speak up, and he was pissed at himself, not at his friends. He could've said something, fuck, even tried to get the attention of the hospital staff to reveal that those guys were the ones that hurt him, but no, he chose to stay silent and say that some asshole did it. Why was he a coward at that moment, and decided to stay silent about that? He felt so angry at himself for being a coward at a crucial time. He couldn't help but criticize himself, after all, he was the one that got his gang into this mess. However, from the looks of things, they were going to get trained how to fight, so they were most likely going to become soldiers for this organization. Great, as if things weren't looking bad enough.

He sighed as he fell onto the bed, somewhat glad that he had somewhere comfortable to sleep, and immediately regretted that. He felt a large wave of pain hit his shoulder, and he winced. That was not a smart idea, in hindsight. The doctors gave him around two more days to heal, and for now, he was put off of combat training until his wound fully healed. He was rooming with Almond, so things weren't that bad. The Spion siblings had a room together, the two other faunus members had their own room, and the last female had a single room all to herself. He had seen the hotel room she got assigned to, and he had to be honest, it was smaller than his. The hotel wasn't spectacular either, it was somewhat rundown, and in fact, there were some bugs that he could spot. However, it was a good place, and he was glad that they finally had a place they could sleep comfortably, instead of being worried about sleeping on the cold, hard streets. He was still a bit suspicious of the entire gift, but hey, it was good enough for him. He ended up getting back up to go change his bandages, didn't want to get an infection anytime soon.

The first thing he did when he entered the bathroom was to open the sink drawer in order to obtain new bandages. He had been given a few rolls free by the hospital, and he had stored them into the cabinet, to be able to get to them easier. When he looked at the drawer, he noticed that he had only two rolls left, which did dampen his mood a bit. He had only been given four at the hospital, and he didn't imagine he'd gone through half of it by the next day. Thankfully, this was the last time he would have to change his bandages today, and he began to unwrap the bandages around his shoulder, which were soaked in blood. After he unraveled the bandages, he looked at the mirror, and was glad that his wound was showing obvious signs of healing. He started to clean the area around the wound, and continually kept himself from shouting in pain. He would definitely get his revenge for this, but he would have to be patient. Revenge wasn't done quickly, it had to be planned, which was why their first attempt failed. He would be doing this one solo, in an attempt to ensure that the rest of his friends didn't get hurt, and he began to wash the areas around the wound with water first, to remove the blood, and then with alcohol, to disinfect it. As soon as he began to wipe the wound with alcohol, he clenched his teeth in a desperate attempt to actually make sure he didn't alert the other people in the hotel with his shouts of pain. As soon as he finished, he relaxed his jaw and sighed in relief, and started to put on the bandage. He rolled the cloth around his shoulder, wondering how well the other were taking it. Hopefully they were positive about this, and didn't think that this was going to be a permanent living situation for them. He'd rather have his freedom back, than be stuck being the lackey of this organization he never heard.

He wondered how the rival gang was going to take this, considering the fact that they weren't going to be on the streets anymore. The rival gang had been at their feet for months, and now that they were no longer actually going to be competing for supplies. He wondered how they were doing, and if they were celebrating right now. Those guys were dicks, and they all believed that the streets belonged to them. Maybe with all the training that he and his buddies would go through may help them beat those guys down, perhaps teach those assholes a lesson on humility. He kept a mental note to make sure those guys paid for what they did, and finished bandaging his shoulder. He started to walk out of the bathroom, and out the hotel room, hoping that the Spion siblings weren't going crazy over the fact that they had beds now. He wanted to watch something, or perhaps have some kind of amusement with them, perhaps play a game together. He was bored just sitting around, watching stuff all by himself while the other guys were out and having fun. Hopefully the Spion siblings would be bored too, and they could do something together. That would make his day a lot better.

* * *

And that was the fifty second installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I've just noticed... the fanfiction website stated that I did not upload the fifty first chapter, despite the fact that it can be accessed in my story. is weird sometimes. In the end, I still feel like the last chapter was extremely rushed, I may go back and change it. Also, Hotline Miami 2 Level editor update, we now have the images for Mark, Corey, Ash, and Alex! HOORAH! Anyways, favorite, follow, and review! Really, review, I really really want to read your comments and critiques. Please. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Resposne Time!

 **Aquas1998:** Well... the kids are their recruits, so you won't expect to find their bodies lying in an alley. I honestly have a notepad document dedicated to remembering these guys name. Those are their first recruits, they're not going to die this chapter. Oh, but trust me, they are going to die. But not this chapter though, maybe in the future? I don't know, but we will see! I'm shocked too. My writer's block is highly inefficient, as I am still able to push out chapters a day. Most of the time it's just oh, five minutes of writer's block... and then I get ideas. Dunno why. I will see you next chapter!

Finally got some fanfic recommendations... two in fact!

 **Remnants of Nirn,** a RWBY x Skyrim fanfic written by **xXEmpoweredXx.** A story about the Team RWBY stuck in Skyrim, it is a splendid crossover that had the characters written rather well. He's on reddit as well, so go check his story out!

 **A Man and his Dog** , a Fallout x RWBY fanfic written by **TMDFiction.** A story about the Courier trying to recover his dog, it's a rather satisfying piece to read. It's still getting updated, so it's still alive. Go check it out guys!


	53. Intermission: Scene 32: Training

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale, Training Arena**

Basil watched from the side as his gang ran across the track, trying their best to not collapse. He had to admit, the training was rather rough, since those guys had been running laps for more than three hours. He did feel bad for them, primarily because he couldn't join in and run with them, considering the fact that his shoulder wound hadn't healed yet. He felt worse for what was going to come for the runners as well, considering the fact that there were numerous more exercises to come. He wanted to join in, but sadly, his wound prevented him from doing so. Though he was a bit glad that he wasn't a part of the exercise, he'd rather have that than having a wound in his shoulder. It still hurt, despite the fact that it was healing rapidly, which he still didn't understand why it was healing rather quickly. The doctor must have done something, or the hospital that those guys took him to were rather high tech. After all, several hospitals that he'd soon were very run down, and would not be able to heal a bullet wound like that quickly. In fact, it would probably take months, and it would usually end up with a large scar. This wound was healing rather nicely, and in fact, there was no show of a bullet wound scar, which made him somewhat amazed. It did make him scared at the same time, and he knew that these guys were keeping an eye on him and his gang rather suspiciously. They still didn't trust him, with good reason too, considering the act that he and his friends had tried to get those guys with some knives. He really wondered if they planned to make he and his gang loyal to them, and wondered how that was going to go on.

He started to think over his options, which was either to keep his freedom, and stay poor, with the overlaying worry of when he was going to be able to get his next meal, wondering where he was going to stay... or just be a lackey to these guys and have lien, a bed to sleep, and food and drink. He was extremely tempted to go for the latter option, after all, the amount of benefits that came from actually being a henchman did seem to over-weigh the negatives. True, he had to act loyal, and follow their orders, but hey, he would be able to get revenge on that rival gang with the more he trained, and in fact, be even better at fighting. The better he got at fighting, the better it was for him, considering the fact that he would be able to defend himself better. In fact, he wouldn't actually mind being a lackey for now, he would have the better option of being promoted to a higher rank in the organization. When that happens, he would be able to care much more for his gang, and possibly get them out of the organization, and be able to become normal teens in their lives. No worrying about food, no worrying about when they would be safe in the streets, just being able to go to school and be happy would be good enough for him. Hopefully they saw his perspective when he talked to them.

He noticed that they had stopped running, and were now doing synchronized push ups. He couldn't help but glare at the fat ass that was lecturing them rather poorly, since he was basically doing nothing. The fat bastard was just standing there, yelling at his friends to work harder. He wanted to go down there and make the fatty do some work, Dust damn it, but he really couldn't. He was skeptical of that guy, and he didn't doubt the possibility that the fucker probably was carrying a gun hidden in those fucking fat deposits. He really didn't want to try to actually get another bullet wound, so he just sat in the sidelines, watching his friends go through the intense training regime that the fat bastard was making them go through. Hopefully he could make them feel better after all this shit, at least, he hope so. This did not look like it could be easily relaxed over.

 **The Fan's House**

Ash grumbled as he worked on Alex's stupid chainsaw, since he finally received the engine from the mechanics. From the looks of things, the Bullhead was going to take much longer to actually fix, and he was rather fine with that. It wasn't as if they were going to actually need the Bullhead anytime soon. In fact, he was definitely going to have to work on the armor piercing rounds soon, considering the fact that the White Fang had several Bullheads. For now, he was going to actually make Alex's chainsaw, since she was the only one without a weapon. They still had their original weapons from Earth, but they wanted to save those. Since they had limited ammunition, and for some reason, Dust propelled bullets didn't work, they wanted to use them as a last resort. When he had loaded one Dust bullet into his pistol and tried firing, the result was absolutely nothing. When he tried again and again, nothing happened at all, rather, when he tried to figure out why, he ended up unable to do so. It was rather odd, and he couldn't exactly explain it. Did the pistol need gunpowder to actually work? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to go out and be an idiot and try to use Dust on Alex's chainsaw. He would've gotten chewed out by her if he planned to do so, and he didn't feel like getting lectured at all.

He started to make the chainsaw's actual saw, which was extremely difficult. In fact, the entire chainsaw was going to be rather difficult to manufacture, this was more of a tool than a weapon. However, he did promise Alex that he would make the weapon for her, and he ran his hand through the hair that had begun to grow on his head. He was also starting to sport a goatee, and he realized that he had to go out and shave soon. He wondered how long he had gone without actually shaving. It must have been a long time, if there was a good bit of hair on his head and on his chin. He kept a mental note to go out and shave, then proceeded to continue with Alex's chainsaw. This thing was rather difficult to make, even with the blueprints. He ended up managing to create the saw blade itself, before giving up and moving on to actually forming the armor piercing bullets. Time to work on something he had some expertise in.

He began to form the tip of the bullet, which was severely different from normal bullets. The tip was not even close to normal bullets, rather, they were shaped rather funny, in his honest opinion. That just made it so much more difficult to form the mold, considering the fact that he had to test every single bullet to ensure that it would actually pierce through. In order to test that, he had set up three different tests, an armor piece of a Bullhead, an armor piece of an Atlesian Paladin, and a 6 inch thick piece of steel. If the bullet managed to pierce through all three of those metallic pieces, then it had successfully passed, and he would he able to mass produce the bullets. He knew, however, that for each different caliber, there was a different size for the bullet tip. That made things so much more difficult, and he was starting out with a normal pistol. He didn't want to go overkill yet, and frankly speaking, he wanted to go for small arms first, and then go for larger arms, considering the fact that he and Mark were using 9mm bullets. Nearly all pistol rounds in Remnant were 9mm for some reason, and he felt that if he made them armor piercing, then he would be able to do a lot more damage. Of course, against flesh targets, he would use explosive, and for armored opponents, he would just use the piercing rounds.

He began to work carefully for now, making a mold for the bullet tip. He did have a lot of time, but he really did want to make this as quick as possible. To do so, he had to be efficient, and be sure that he did not make numerous errors while he worked. This mold required a lot of skill to make, and patience as well. He was using brass to make the molds, considering the fact that those made the more smoother bullet shapes and had better function on the cherries, objects that helped in the process of creating bullets. He had actually went out and made a second mold for the normal 9mm bullet, and now he was tweaking the tip in order to become the armor piercing bullet he desired. It was very difficult, since there were very complex curves and shapes he had to incorporate into the mold. He really wished that Remnant had actual different round types he could just steal off of, but sadly, they didn't. The only bullets he had stolen from them were the bullet shapes for the larger caliber weapons, and other than that, he hadn't been able to copy anything else. He had to tweak the Dust propellant in each caliber, and he had a large list of the different Dust percentages that were actually needed for each different caliber. He started to have a nasty thought as he made the mold, thinking about the brats. What if they began firearms training? That made him force himself to not shudder from the thought, thinking of how they were going to mess the guns up. Honestly, if they were going to use firearms, they had to makes sure that they were fiercely loyal, and then allow them to handle those guns. And he wasn't going to go off and accept requests for weapons, fuck no. The kids could go out and make their own weapons, they couldn't afford to be lazy and ask him.

Yes, he made weapons for his friends. Yes, he did it without question, and took requests for them. But to be frank, they did deserve it. They had all gone through the shit at the office building, and to be frank, he was jobless. He had been forced to rely on them financially while in Vale, and to boot, he hadn't really gotten a job throughout this time. True, Tony didn't go out and get a job, but that was because he couldn't even fucking obtain one. Honestly, that asshole was horrible with shit, and Ash just found that as evidence of his horrible socialization skills. Which did amaze him that Tony had actually obtained cheap workers to build the _Charging Porpoise,_ and he begrudgingly gave him credit for that. He shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head. He had work to do, and that involved making the mold for the armor piercing bullet. He went back to focusing on his work, knowing full well that he was going to be stuck in the basement for a pretty long time. He was right on that accord, the armor piercing bullet would not be an easy task to make.

* * *

And that was the fifty third installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please favorite, follow, and review! I really want to hear your opinions of this story, I sincerely do. And as always, enjoy hurting people! Hey, guess what! I have helped write the new RWBY fanfic, **Ashes**! A collaboration writing with Uqaz, Ghuuunt, and me! Go out and read it, the publisher is Ghuuunt, for further reference! I really want to hear your opinions of this story, I sincerely do. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

No reviews last chapter. =(


	54. Intermission: Scene 33: Grand Opening

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Charging Porpoise**

Tony groaned as he slumped into his chair, since it was the day of the grand opening. Right now, he was resting after taking care of several of the employees, and he felt rather tired. He looked to the clock on his office, and noticed that there were only three hours left till the club opened. There was already a small line forming, considering the fact that numerous people were interested in the new club opening up, and right now, he was worried if they even had the capacity for the numerous people coming in. Mark was down at the bar, preparing for the numerous drinks that would obviously be ordered. Alex, Ash, and Corey were in line, waiting for their chance to get in. Mint was up on the DJ station, doing some last tweaks to the electronic system, and was dressed in the attire of a porpoise, the namesake of the entire club. He had obtained a hoodie that was shaped like a porpoise, and Tony had to admit, it looked rather good. He was tired, primarily due to the fact that he had been instructing the security detail how to do their job. That had been somewhat intense, and he was honestly itching to go back to slaughtering people. They hadn't done that kind of task in a long time, and to be frank, he was getting really bored. He wanted to feel that adrenaline rush, the feeling when he smashed a person's head into pieces with his own bare fists. Hell, with aura, he might obliterate the head completely, but here he was, slouching in a rather cushy chair, with his feet on the table, bored out of his mind. He started to doze off a little, and began to dream of being an action hero, taking down hundreds and hundreds of goons with his bare hands and his friends at his side. He would only be napping for a few hours.

Mark wiped the bar counter one last time, and looked around the room. Mint was dressed in a cartoony porpoise one piece hoodie, and Mark had to admit, the guy did look like the mascot of the club. He had to give props to whoever made the entire outfit, and right now, the waitresses had some somewhat revealing clothing on, and the security detail looked as menacing as ever. They were all armed with pistols, courtesy of several arms shop, and each of their pistols were well hidden under their coats. The bouncer outside had a modified shotgun, small enough to be hidden, but strong enough to pack a large punch. Meanwhile, he knew that the security detail in the top floor had actual SMGs, and he was actually shocked that every single security guard had managed to hide weapons that big. Heck, even the waitresses had knives hidden in their clothes, and he honestly wondered what the big- oh right, this was the hideout for the 50 Blessings. True, these guys didn't know it, and the excuse they gave was the fact that they wanted to be well prepared for anything. Only Mint didn't have a weapon, which was fine by that guy, he didn't really want to go through any kind of fights. However, they still did keep the weapons, and they all went to fire arms and combat practice, courtesy of Tony and Ash. The employees had all improved in their skills of battle, to the point where they could be recruits for the 50 Blessings... but Corey didn't want that. She wanted to keep employees different from the members, and Mark could honestly see why. He knew that they planned to change the logo of 50 Blessings a bit, just to make the symbol more known to people, but other than that, the organization would stay the same. Except the target was now the White Fang, and to be frank, he was okay with that, seeing that the organization was out to wipe out all of humanity. It was like the Russians, who wanted nothing more than the destruction of good Ol' America, and this was their counterpart. That meant they had to work extra hard to take these guys out, and he just sighed. He could go for a large slice of pizza right about now, and when he looked at the clock, there was only a few minutes left before the club opened. He really hoped they wouldn't be swamped on the first day.

Coco and her team sighed when the line started to move, it seemed like the club had finally opened. They had been standing outside for an hour, and to be honest, they were pretty far back. All of them underestimated how popular the club would be on the first day, and to be frank, they didn't expect a large line like this. Probably because most of Junior's customers were heading to this club, and several numerous people who were interested by the posters that were put up. They were rather bizarre and interesting, to say the least, which was exactly why Coco and her team were visiting the club. Also the fact that Junior's club got trashed by some person, but Coco never actually touched up on that subject, considering the amount of time it actually took to find a new club. Velvet sincerely hoped that Coco and the rest of the team liked this club enough to make it a temporary regular, simply because of how much Coco actually liked clubs. She honestly hated to see Coco be completely bummed out by the fact that there were no actual clubs that the four of them could visit and have fun at. That was usually the highlight of the week, being able to party at a club that they usually frequent. She really hoped that this establishment wasn't racist against faunus, remembering that one club that had refused to let her in primarily because she was not a human. The result wasn't pretty, and they ended up crashing the club, figuratively and literally. It was not a good time having to explain the amount of damage they had caused to the club to Ozpin and Glynda, and thankfully enough, the punishment was to just pay back the club owner, who politely declined the payment, simply because of how scared he was of Coco.

After a good bit of time, the line had dwindled to the point where Velvet could see the bouncer. He looked rather menacing, wearing a black coat with sunglasses. He was letting people in after seeing their identification card from the looks of things, and Velvet was glad that they all brought their ID cards. It was finally their turn to enter the club, but before they could walk in, the bouncer put his hand out, and then asked for their identification. Now that Velvet was up close to him, she could notice that this guy was a little bit taller than Coco, and had a lot of muscles on his body as well. He did look mean, and Velvet was worried that he might pull something on them, such as a fake entrance fee or some kind of lie that one club did with Coco, at least before they saw that she was a huntress. She simply smiled and flashed her hunter card, and the bouncer simply huffed and let them in, and they walked into the club, only to be bombarded by loud music.

- **Cue _She Swallowed Burning Coals_ by El Tigr3**

Coco and her team instantly covered their ears, while Velvet desperately tried to cover her ears to no avail. The music was loud, and that was an understatement. They could feel the vibrations of the music, and they were all utterly shocked how they couldn't hear this music outside. The song was also alien to them, they didn't know what this was. It sounded off, odd, and actually somewhat amusing. After a while of walking around a little, hands over their ears, they finally released them to realized they had gotten used to the music. Since they were closing their eyes while covering their ears, the next thing they knew, there were flashing lights going on, not so much that it made people epileptic or hard to see, but enough where people were able to see the different colors. They started to make their way to the dance floor, and they noticed that there was an upper area to this floor. There was the bar, which was rather filled up, with the poor bartender doing his best to make the drinks as quickly and efficient as he could. There was another bouncer, and he was guarding the VIP section, which happened to have waitresses tending to the patrons' needs. There was another door in the VIP area which had a bouncer guarding the area, occasionally letting people in after seeing identification and a small pile of lien. The DJ was dressed like a dolphin, at least from Velvet's perspective, and was the one controlling the music. The dance floor was rather filled, with people whooping and yelling as they danced. Coco was actually smiling, and Velvet thought she heard her say something about how this was new. They ended up heading straight towards the bar, in order to taste their drinks and assess whether it was good or not. The closer they got to the dance floor, however, the harder it got to hear, and the song simply got louder.

When they finally arrived to the bar, they sighed in relief, since it was a good bit more quiet than the dance floor. Thankfully, by the time they arrived, the crowd had began to dissipate a little, and they were able to get some stools for the four of them. It was the last four stools at that area, and Velvet realized how popular this place actually was. It was crowded, and it was as if they were trying to go through a bunch of mud to reach their destination. She remembered that experience with Coco, and how much Coco actually freaked out when she got mud all over her designer pants. That was not a fun day, and she ended up helping Coco remove all of the dirt from those pants. The bartender, who looked swamped, could only chuckle when he noticed the four of them, and Velvet realized they were still covering their ears. "First time, eh? Don't worry, you get used to it after all. So, what will you guys want to get? We do have a menu if you don't know what to get." Velvet looked up, and was honestly shocked at the large amount of drink varieties they could order from. Coco ended up getting a Bounty cocktail, Yatsuhashi and Fox both got something called Grasshopper Cocktail, and Velvet herself ordered a Red Velvet Cake Martini, just to see how it tasted like. A few minutes later, and the four of them got their drinks, and they paid the bartender, and included a fifteen lien tip for each of them. He smiled graciously when accepting them, and told them to enjoy their drinks, while walking away to take the order of another patron. They all sipped their drinks, and Velvet found herself putting a palm to her cheek and blushing from the taste of the cocktail. It was out of this world, and to be frank, she never actually tasted this kind of alcoholic mixture before. Everyone seemed rather happy with their drink, and they all ordered another glass of the drink they had.

After three drinks, Velvet decided to stop with the alcohol for now. Coco stated she was going to finish after her fourth one, with Fox joining her as well. Yatsuhashi looked like he was going to try one more drink before leaving the bar, and she ended up waiting for them as they finished their fourth and final drink. After the alcohol was consumed and savored, they danced at the floor, doing moves to the odd music that was playing. The DJ was jamming out, everyone was having fun, Velvet included. She spotted several faunus here and there, and that told her that this place, despite its popularity, has chosen to allow faunus into its club premises, and that made her happy. She could honestly count how many clubs were racist against faunus, which was three, due to the low number of clubs actually existent in Vale. There was Junior's, which was actually open to faunus, and now this one, where she could have fun at. This was probably going to replace Coco's favorite hang out, and she could honestly see herself hanging out at this club much more. She was curious about what awaited at the VIP area, but that could wait. Right now, she wanted to have fun with Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi, and she started to move her body to the music, dancing and laughing with her team. It would be a good night for the four.

* * *

And that was the fifty fourth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please favorite, follow, and review! Honestly, give me the reviews, I really want to read them! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** To be honest, I did do some research on bullets in order to actually make this chapter. I did do my stuff, so thankfully it did come out a good bit accurate. I'm able to be quick because I don't have things delaying me, but I will have those troubles soon. Till next time!

 **Terminator57:** I will be most likely doing that! I need to actually reveal how much the Fans have changed in the past four years in Remnant, after all, I haven't been doing that as much as I should. It would be rather fun to show off some of Tony's managing skills... ehehehe. Thank you so much for that critique, I'll try my best to implement that idea! As for the 50 Blessings... I do believe that the logo will change a bit, but other than that, the name's not going to change at all. The Fans know that there isn't an United States in this world, but they still want to be reminded of the good ol' Fifty States. That's why the name won't change, and it will somewhat work in their favor, numerous people won't be able to understand the meaning behind it. They will configure the logo to have some connection to Remnant, but that's as far as they're going to go. Till next time!


	55. Intermission: Scene 34: Clean Up

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Charging Porpoise**

Tony began to order people around, making sure that the entire club ran efficiently. The janitors were going on wit Tony's actual points of interests on where to clean, since the dance floor was priority number one. There was a separate janitorial staff in the top floor, cleaning the several rooms of things that he did not want to be around. He was busy making sure the staff were doing their jobs, and thankfully enough, the open hours for the club was over, and the employees were doing their best to get the entire club sparkling clean once again. The waitresses and the strippers were out, and probably resting, since the opening hours did start at night. He did want to get this cleaning finished, due to the fact that they were actually losing daylight here. Mark was busy at the bar, cleaning the counters and resetting all of the equipment. The janitors were nearly done with the dance floor, and were moving on to the VIP section. He wondered how Ash was taking the task of actually training the little brats, and hoped that he wasn't going off and trying to kill them out of annoyance. He knew that Alex was out at the clothing store, but the one thing he wondered was where Corey was. She didn't tell anyone where she was, and to be honest, he was kind of curious to learn where she was at the moment. At least, before he snapped out of his thoughts and went back to managing the club. He gave some tips to the janitors on how to clean up, and sighed when he noticed the bouncers coming back in for a bit more training. Looks like he was going to be occupied with work for the rest of the week... hopefully they didn't have to work on Sunday. He really wanted a day where he could just relax at this point.

 **Vale Training Arena**

Ash watched the new 'recruits' of the 50 Blessings train, and they were all doing numerous push ups, and all of them were sweating rather heavily. The kid that had gotten shot in the shoulder was sitting at the bench, and Ash knew that the brat had only one day before he would enter this training regime. He started to bark in the tone of the combat instructor from Hawaii, trying to emulate the old bastard. He was doing his best, but he still thought that he was going rather easy on the kids, after all, he wasn't able to actually replicate the drill instructor. He wasn't that good, and to be frank, he couldn't pull off the evil eye like that old man. That guy had the dirtiest evil eye he could give someone, and numerous soldiers shivered when they were on the receiving end of the death look. He then changed the exercise to sit-ups, and the teens began to grunt and try their best, but he knew that they were nearly fatigued. He felt like they should feel lucky, he had it much worse back at Hawaii.. still, these guys were like what, fourteen or thirteen? He didn't know their age, and he didn't really want to bother learning their age either. He started to wonder whether he should get them some food on the way back, and settled with just a few pizzas for the teens. Maybe three pizzas would suffice and feed all of them, he didn't know, and he didn't really care. It was his own lien, and he wasn't going to be as generous as he wanted.

Gold did the sit-ups, and sincerely hoped that this guy was going to be the same as the fat ass. Last time they exercised with the fat guy, they had gone to a pizza parlor and had been able to eat as much pizza as they want. They had gotten several drinks as well, and they all had a fun time after that. They also managed to get one ice cream cone each, and that was enough for every single person here to agree that the fat person was maybe not so bad after all. However, they were stuck with the skinny shit that had shot Basil in the shoulder earlier, and they were sure this guy was going to be rather different from the other trainer. They all heard a Scroll ring, and they stopped working out, believing that was the actual time bell, telling them that they were done. It wasn't, but the guy still let them off, as he looked at his Scroll, and mumbled something as he unlocked the mobile device. He then looked up, and started to look between the three faunus, which worried Gold. Finally, he pointed his Scroll at Almond, took a photo, and started to mess around with the device again. After a few taps, he closed the Scroll, and ordered everyone to get ready to leave, training was over for today. The six of the fatigued, sweating teens stared at each other, wondering what that was all about. They were too tired to even physically question the person, so they ended up following him out the training arena, dragging themselves to the best of their abilities. Their entire body felt like wet noodles, and they were really limp. Basil came down and tried to help them get better, giving them water and some snacks to get their energy back. Gold did feel a little bit of resent towards Basil, since he was exempt from training, but he knew why their leader couldn't train with them. His shoulder bullet wound hadn't healed yet, and he was stuck sitting in the benches, waiting for them to finish. Well, they were heading out, and hopefully, the meal after this strict exercise would be well worth it. It wasn't going to be worth the amount of exercise they had just undergone.

 **Undisclosed Location, Vale**

Corey looked down at her Scroll, and noticed the picture of one of the faunus boys they had recruited, with the message saying that this was the best candidate for the job. She was currently wearing a baseball cap that hid her face, and was wearing clothing that would enable her to mix in with the crowd. She was trying to stay incognito, preferably as well, since she was in some White Fang supporter territory. She was at a pep rally, and several faunus were trying to do a 'peace' rally, or so they say. In reality, it was their way of trying to get the White Fang to arrive and make the protest violent, and she could tell easily, since none of them looked rather enthusiastic about being there. Some of them even had their hands in their coats, and she knew full well that they were all holding weapons of some sorts, ready to go violent and start whacking humans. She was watching the entire rally, hoping that she would be able to find a way to get White Fang recruitment processes in. Frankly, she had no clue how to get a spy into the White Fang, and the best bet was to get someone into the organization itself, and start leaking information to them. After all, it was a good idea to gave a spy in one of the organizations they planned to attack, and it didn't hurt to have their pawns out in play.

She noticed that a few people in the crowd began to put on White Fang masks, and began to attack the people around them. The people in the rally proceeded to take out their weapons, dropping the signs that they had been carrying, and attacked as well, determined to take down several humans with them. The police reacted quickly, taking out batons and weapons and proceeded to beat down the chaos. Corey simply began to slip through the mass of people screaming and running away, she had a specific target in mind to capture. She finally spotted a White Fang soldier, and the person spotted her as well. "Fucking human, go to Grimm!" As soon as he shouted those words, he pulled out a pipe and rushed her, with the pipe coming down on her. She dodged the swipe, and kicked him straight in the stomach, causing him to sprawl onto the street. He got back up, and winced as he held his stomach, pointing his pipe menacing at Corey, while shaking in pain. She simply grabbed the arm that was carrying the pipe, and proceeded to break it with her knee, and the White Fang soldier screamed in pain. Several other people that witnessed her beat down this White Fang thug roared and started to punch some of the 'protesters' in the face, and began to beat them down, in an attempt to regain honor. She looked around, and began to drag the thug she had beaten up away, in order to interrogate him. The police were far too busy trying to stop the mayhem, and she was able to pull out of the crowd, dragging the White Fang brat by the arm. The faunus had begun to beg her to let him go, but she didn't reply, she needed information.

Alex had actually taken the day off today, and was ready with the van. Corey started to make her way towards the getaway vehicle, and realized that the bastard was trying to get away. With a quick whack to the face, she knocked him unconscious, and proceeded to drag him as rapidly as she could to the car. When she arrived, she dumped him into the back of the van, and tied up his arms and legs with cable ties. She closed the back doors, and proceeded to enter the shotgun seat, where she noticed that the police were starting to open fire unto the crowd. Alex started to drive, and they proceeded to leave the scene behind them, and headed straight towards an abandoned house they had found. The house was in the slums, but hey, there was a sound proofed basement there, and they weren't going to ask what a soundproofed basement was doing in a house at the slums. It was convenient, and they were going to have to interrogate this person for information. If he didn't give in with verbal abuse... well, Alex was quite good at giving a person a large amount of pain with household objects. Well, it didn't matter. They were going to get the answers to their questions, no matter what they do. And they had a feeling that it was going to get rather messy, but hey, it was in an abandoned house, who was going to just pop in and look inside the basement?

* * *

And that was the fifty fifth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please favorite, follow, and review! I am also going to be working on numerous other writing projects, one being the RWBY fanfic _Ashes,_ and a large collection of short stories that I am actually writing. I have a few done as I speak, and I could upload them in the fanfiction... but what's the point? If you guys want to read one of the short stories I wrote, then by all means, go ahead and state that! But anyways, I'll try to keep the focus on the main fanfiction, and I have no dreams of stopping now. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998:** I will definitely do more of CFVY, but I'm not sure when I'll do it or how it will actually be done. They did enjoy the Charging Porpoise club, and you can bet a good amount of lien that they'll be back. Till next time!


	56. Scene 15: Torture

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

 **-Note: Some rather gory stuff incoming. Thou hast been warned.**

* * *

 **Vale Slums, Abandoned Home Basement**

Kirsch groaned as he slowly started to wake up, and tried to remember what happened. At least, before he realized that when he opened his eyes, there was only blotted light in his vision. His head felt cramped, and to be frank, His arms and legs were restrained as well, and the restraints seemed to be on rather tightly, considering the fact that he couldn't really get the bindings off. He noticed that he was in a sitting position, and the material that the chair felt was too smooth and hard to be made out of wood. It was also mildly cold, and he guessed that it was metal, which would make it near impossible to break, considering his strength. His arms felt like they were resting on the arms of the chair, but being restrained by rather tough rope. He tried removing the restraints, and found that they were extremely tough, since he couldn't even move his arms that much. He began to attempt to rock the chair back and forth, in an attempt to loosen his restraints to the point where he would be able to break out. However, the chair didn't budge, and the most he got were some shakes from the chair.

"Looks like the bastard's awake, Corey. Should we start?" Kirsch heard the voice of a woman, and he felt something coming off his head, and his vision came back to him. His past thoughts were confirmed, he was in fact strapped to a chair, and he noticed why the chair hadn't rocked before, it had been nailed to the ground. That explained that, and the second thing he noticed was that he was facing a blonde woman, who was rather pretty, and a tall man that was staring at something on the table. The guy, who Kirsch believed was the associate named Corey, simply turned to the blonde woman and nodded, before turning back to the table and working with something. "Alright, shit for brains. We could do this the easy way or the hard way. If you just tell us how White Fang recruits their guys... well, we'll let you go free. Deal?" Kirsch felt nothing but hatred for the blonde woman, and spit in her face. He would be damned if he was going to become a traitor to the White Fang, they would not break his spirit. Nothing could be done to make him talk.

Alex simply wiped the saliva away from her face, and glared at the soldier in front of him, who was staring right back at her. The guy had dog ears, which did make a dog faunus, probably why he was so loyal to the White Fang cause. Corey turned back and stared at Alex, wondering if it was time to go to the extremities. Alex nodded, and Corey brought the tray of tools she had obtained before entering the house. The tray contained a knife, a wrench, a hammer, some salt, an electric drill, a pair of pliers, and a few needles. Alex surveyed the tools on the tray, and chose the needles, grabbing around three of them in her hand. She turned towards Kirsch, and stabbed one of the needles right underneath a fingernail. She had chosen the right middle finger, and Kirsch proceeded to yell in pain, right before Alex stabbed him again in the other middle finger. Kirsch began to grit his teeth, in an attempt to actually restrain himself from yelling out. He had to try to keep his cool, he had to ignore the pain, he had to think of something other than the fact that his middle fingers felt like they were in pain. The girl in front of him stabbed another needle underneath another fingernail, and he began to silently cry. It wasn't a lot of tears, but it was enough where it was visible for both the people to see.

"Now now, buddy. If you don't want this to get worse, start answering our first question. Alright?" Kirsch managed to get out a 'fuck you', before she grabbed the hammer, and whacked one of the needles, and a large wave of pain went throughout that finger. He couldn't hold in his voice any longer, he screamed as loud as he could when the needle broke his nail in half, and embedded itself more into his finger. It was pushing his nail out, oh Dust, the nail looked like it was being split in half. His vision got blurry, due to the amount of tears that were exiting his eyes. That finger was not looking like a pretty sight, with blood oozing out. The girl whacked another needle, and he screamed again, this time getting close to the point where he would be sobbing. "You done yet? Want to talk?" Kirsch did the best to shake his head, this was nothing, he would get out of this, and he will get these guys later. His thoughts were filled with pain and anger, and right now, he was still hanging onto his willpower, holding back the urge to resist.

Alex sighed, and turned to Corey, a bit annoyed by the bastard sitting in front of him. "He's a tough one, I'll give him that. Want to join in to try to make him talk?" Corey nodded, and picked up a wrench, and smashed it right onto the guy's knee. There was a large crack heard, and the man just outright started to sob, and tried to lean forward, but couldn't, as they had tied his body up as well. There was one rope that tied him to the back of the chair, and that was around his upper torso, which helped prevent him from being able to rock the chair rather efficiently. Corey twirled the wrench, and busted another kneecap, inciting another scream of pain to come out of the guy's mouth. "Shut up..." growled Alex, now a good bit pissed off at this guy, and smashed his right hand, obliterating the numerous bones that laid there. The guy become devolved into a mess, and his face had become a clutter of sweat, tears, and mucus. She looked down, and noticed that he had wet his pants, and ignored the fact that he had urinated. There were more damage to do.

"If you want this to stop, just tell us the answers we want! Do you understand, or do we have to use the fucking drill on you?" To make her point clear, she placed the hammer onto the tray, and pulled up the electric drill, and powered it on, causing the screw to turn rapidly. She made it even more closer to the guy's view, and he began to stammer and ramble, and tried his best to push himself away from the drill. "Ten seconds, or else I'm drilling your fucking leg, you got that?" Kirsch nodded, now willing to talk. "Alright alright alright, please, just please stop! I'll tell you everything you want to know!" Alex looked at Corey, and they both nodded as they stared at each other, and placed the tools back on the tray, which had a little bit of a blood pool at the bottom. She turned to Kirsch, and stared at him, crossing her arms as she did so. "Alright boy, speak." And Kirsch sang like a bird.

"All I know is that we are given orders to go out and get new recruits, and there was a new meeting that's occurring recently. It's supposed to be at one of the abandoned warehouses in the industrial district, at the north east blocks. You can tell it's the White Fang meeting place because there's three white claw marks on the outside wall, I promise! That's all I know, I swear to Oum! Just let me go, please!" Alex nodded as she took in this information, and noted that Corey was messaging the rest of the gang about the newfound information right now, and turned back to the sap in front of her. "Alright, that's good. Now tell me, what is required for a person to join in the White Fang? What do people need to bring into the meeting?" Kirsch, now a broken dog, looked at Alex with absolute fear in his eyes, and quickly nodded. "In order to prove you're a new recruit... y-y-you have t-t-to bri-bring a Whi-White Fang Ma-Mask to t-t-the mee-meeting. Please, just let it end!" Alex thought for a good bit, wondering if that was all the information that they needed. She turned to Corey, who instantly recognized what the reason was, and shook her head, implying there was more to question. Corey began to type into her Scroll, and raised it to Alex's face, so she knew what to ask. Alex nodded in return, and turned back towards the restrained sobbing faunus in questioning.

"We've got two last questions for you, and then we'll let end your suffering. Where's the majority of your hideouts located, and is there anything major planned for the future?" Kirsch started to think quickly, trying to remember what had occurred back in the past, and couldn't find anything. "The... the most of ou.. our loca... locations a... are out... no, inside Vale! It's inside Vale, I know just that! That's all! I don't know what the White Fang has planned for the future!" Alex shook her head, and clicked her tongue as she did so. "Buddy, buddy, buddy... you're going to have to do a lot better than that. Corey, knife." With those words, Kirsch's arm got several gashes, not deep enough to cause severe damage, but open enough to do pain. He yelped, and then screamed as salt was poured over his slash marks, with Alex just looking on. "Start talking, we know that you have information on the future plans of the White Fang." Kirsch screamed that he didn't know anything, and he couldn't exactly come up with anything at the moment either. His aura was helping to heal some of his wounds, but it wasn't working fast enough, as his kneecaps were not fully healed yet.

Alex looked at Corey, and she did look a bit happy at the prospect. "Looks like we're going to need to be more persuasive." Corey nodded at the words, and picked up the electric drill, and aimed it right at Kirsch's right shoulder. The faunus went wide eyed, to the point where he looked like a deer lost in the headlights. The drill powered on, and he heard the horrible whirring of the drill get closer, and he just started to stutter. At last, he started to wince, then scream when the drill penetrated the skin of his shoulder, and made its way towards the bone, where it proceeded to drill right past. Blood oozed from the wound, and the drill went from a grey steel into a red torpedo, going right through his left shoulder. "Please STOP PLEASE! All I know is that we're planning a swarm of Dust heists! Pleaseeee!" Corey stopped the drill, and pulled it out, inciting another scream from the poor White Fang troop. They stared at him now, and there was a hole in his left shoulder, a crushed hand, several slash wounds on his arm, and what appeared to be some destroyed fingers. He did not look like he was in a good position, and they decided to make sure he couldn't talk. They couldn't risk the chance of them being found out this early in the game, they had to silence him. There was one easy way of doing that, since dead men tell no tales.

Corey went towards the table, and picked up a metal pipe that was hidden next to it. She threw the pipe towards Alex, who caught it, and prepared to brutalize the person in front of her with it. Corey simply picked up the hammer, and started to whack it against her hand. Kirsch simply looked on, and his pupils dilated, and realized what was going to happen. "No, no, no, no, please. I'll do anything, I'll do anything, please, just please, FOR THE LOVE OF OUM DON'T DO THIS!" His vision tunneled, and he witnessed the two in front of him raise their weapons high into the air... and then they came crashing down, and a collision of pain and damage hit him hard. He screamed loudly, but he would not be heard, for the basement was soundproofed. And his screams would never reach the outside world, and never be able to obtain any assistance from anyone that wandered the streets. He stayed in that chair, and got brutalized up to his death.

 **Two hours later...**

Alex panted, out of breath, as she dropped the pipe that was in her hand, and stared at the bloody pulp that was the White Fang bastard. God, it felt really good to get all of that anger that she had inside her for the past years out, and it felt refreshing, to say the least. Corey seemed pleased with the entire thing as well, but they were both going to admit, they were rather tired. They were somewhat sweaty, and they decided to just head back home and get a nice, warm shower, and then get a good night sleep. Corey grabbed a container of fire Dust, which had been hidden from the person's view, and started to carefully scatter the small crystals around the room, and Alex quickly got out, and proceeded to go straight towards the van. She began to start it up, and waited a few minutes for Corey, and she heard a small boom, and smelled smoke coming from the building. Corey ran out, and jumped straight into the van, and they proceeded to drive away, since they wanted to get away as fast as they could. Any witnesses wouldn't have been able to see them, and by now, that entire house has turned into an inferno, and several people were coming out of the alleyways to just gawk at the large burning house. Hopefully, all the evidence would be burned into ashes by the time the fire department showed up. The last thing they wanted was any sort of evidence that could connect them to this murder, and to be frank, they wanted to stay hidden... for now, at least.

Corey laid back, and she was a good bit tired. Brutalizing that White Fang thug into a pulp had taken a good bit of energy from her, and she started to wonder on how to expand the 50 Blessings operations. True, they had seven recruits, but that was not enough. No, they needed a lot more, if they planned to actually combat the White Fang. She started to wonder on how to actually recruit new footmen for their cause, and decided that she was just going to go out and get some street rats in first, and then move up to mercenaries, and perhaps get some people to join in. White Fang had numerous, no, a massive pool of manpower to pull out of, they should be able to get some people to join the organization. Of course, they would have to set in some protocols to filter out some potential spies, but hey, they needed to ensure that everything would be able to be done. She started to wonder about their budget, and since the club did exceptionally well the first night, they wouldn't worry about financial assets for the 50 Blessings for now. Although... hmm, they could just steal dust and blame it on the White Fang and Torchwick. True, they were going to become criminals by doing this, but Dust prices have become insanely expensive, and to be frank, they couldn't manage to purchase the immense amount of Dust they were going to need to actually get what they needed. She decided that maybe it was time to hire some of Junior's henchmen, as incompetent as they were, to go out and rob stores of their Dust. Heck, she may get Mark to get those new recruits to work, and steal some Dust as well. Well, in a way, they were saving the citizens of Vale by counter-stealing, to say the least. If they kept the dust out of Torchwick's and the White Fang's paws, they could be doing a massive favor for Vale. She sent a message to Tony about this, making sure that he understood the meaning behind this. It was necessary that he did, after all, they would be busy, stealing Dust and locating the White Fang hideouts for a while.

* * *

And that was the fifty fifth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I am recently starting to worry about the quality of my story... I think it's going down the drain. Which is why I ask you, yes, YOU, the reader, to hand me your harshest critique you can give me in a private message! I really REALLY want to read harsh and constructive critiques, they always tell me what I'm doing wrong in my writings. So if you feel like the writing is sub-par or not even worth looking at, I'd request for you to send your opinion of the story and why it's horrible in a private message, and I will read it and utilize it to improve the writing of the story! If you don't have any critiques, then simply review and put in your opinion of the story so far! If you'd like, you can follow the story to see new updates in your mail, and if you want to, you can favorite as well! I hope to read the swarm of constructive critiques that will come my way, and as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Perverted Demon:** Thank you very much for the compliment! Don't worry about updates, I plan to update a chapter a day, at least if Lord Time allows me to do so. I really like the fact that you enjoyed my story, and I hope to see your reviews more! Till next time!

 **Aquas1998:** Yep, they plan to get a spy into the White Fang. That will take them a long way, considering the White Fang's positioning later on. And school, my mortal enemy for writing, we meet again. As I said before, I'll do my best to upload a chapter a day, but when school comes for me, and the mad gods know they will, I won't be able to upload a chapter a day. I'll be overworked, so I will change the upload schedule. Sorry guys, but school IS school. See ya next time!


	57. Intermission: Scene 35: Arson

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale Slums, Burning House**

The fire department did their best to douse the burning inferno that was the house, and they were not going so well. The fire house wasn't shooting enough water to douse the numerous flames that were going on, and they were calling several more departments to come to assist. They were using buckets, hoses, and everything that they could actually obtain to douse the flames. They knew that if this inferno spread, then the entire slums would be on fire, and that was one thing they did not want to occur. In fact, the entire location was closed off, in order to actually ensure no one would come in and actually cause more damage. The fire department needed as much space as they could, and they couldn't enter the location yet. There were police surrounding the area where the fire department worked, trying to get people away from the scene, and to resume their daily actions. Still, there was a crowd that had formed around the police crowd, wondering how the fire was going to be doused, and just looking at the entire house get burnt to the ground. It was a spectacular sight, and it was something that not everyone witnessed on a daily occasion.

Five more fire trucks arrived, and this time, instead of using water, they went and utilized ice dust in order to actually try to weaken the effects of the fire. It worked, but it wasn't as effective as they hoped, as the fire still raged on. The firefighters looked rather grim, as the fire didn't appear to be going away for a while. They ended up shooting the water through the windows, rather than on the fires that surrounded the house, and that seemed to be more effective. The ice that was on the house, created from the Dust sprays from the firefighters, were melting, and were slowly assisting in dousing the fire. The fire began to die quicker, and in fact, it seemed to be getting weaker and weaker... at least, judging from the smoke plumes. The outside was still a fiery mess, but they were working on the inside first, and then would make their way out. They sincerely hoped no one was caught inside the inferno, it would be an absolute tragedy if they found any burnt bodies, and couldn't find a way to alert the person's family. That was the problem with deaths in a fire, it made it so much more difficult to give condolences, and to ensure that the deceased's family knew what happened to them.

After a long period of time, they were finally able to kill off the fire, and the firefighters used an axe to break the door down, and entered the burnt ruins of the home, prepared for any sudden sparks of flame to burst up. The police followed suit, and they wore the same uniform as the firefighters, not because they wanted to, but because they wanted to be prepared for any possible flames that had not been doused yet. They started to look around the house, trying to find evidence if this was an arson case or an accident. They looked around the kitchen first, and found nothing that indicated that the fire started there, and made their way to the other floors, in hopes of actually getting to the root of the problem. A few police officers found the basement, and tried to open it, and to their surprise, it was locked tightly. Not only that, but there was a large scorch mark on the floor, which indicated this was the source of the fire. With a nod, one of them went to get the firefighter, and the rest of the police officers backed away, in hopes of not getting caught in a sudden blaze.

When the fire fighters arrived, they wielded their axes and began to break down the door, which fell after three hits. With the door broken down, the police officers walked into the basement carefully, and noticed a burnt body sitting on an incredibly heated metal chair. They could still hear sizzling come from the chair, as it continually burnt the person that was glued to it. The police officers cringed, and one of them simply ran towards the nearest bathroom to throw up. They looked at each other as they investigated the poor sap who got killed, and noticed it was a faunus, due to the sight of the completely burnt appendages that laid on the person's head. However, the person didn't even look human, the only colors that were visible were black and red, and it just looked crumbled. The policemen started to investigate the room, but unfortunately, they couldn't find the murder weapon. They decided to try to investigate the scene and figure out why this arson case occurred, and called in their superiors that some faunus hating bastard had struck and burnt a faunus to death. The head of the police department gave the police officers the go to tell the news about the incident, and they trudged out, and began to set up the crime scene tape, along with calling in some detectives to come search for clues. This was looking rather bad.

 **Beacon Academy**

"In recent news, it appears that a large inferno has erupted in one of the abandoned homes in the Vale residential district. Unfortunately, there was one lone victim who succumbed to the flames, and it appears to be an unidentified faunus male, who had seemed to be forced upon a chair and burnt to death. We will relay more information as soon as we are able to identify the person. For now, be on your guard, as we may have an arsonist on our hands." Blake stared at the news report, and the rest of the team watched her become slowly engulfed in rage. All of them had to agree, this was a rather sad event, and in fact, it was close to a tragedy, none of them would want anyone to go through that experience. However, Blake seemed incredibly enraged at the report, so much that they all could notice she was doing her best to not go out in a full rage. Ruby looked at Blake worriedly, hoping that this didn't affect her in the long run. "Blake... are you alright? If there's anything wrong, you can tell us. We'll understand."

Blake heard Ruby's voice, and started to calm down. She was mad at the fact that some person would go so far to do such an act, even the White Fang weren't that brutal. But the way the person died... the way it sounded so cruel, so violent... it couldn't help but bring up bad memories she had tried her best to run away from. Is that all she was worth, a person who ran away from all their problems, in an attempt to actually... no, there was nothing that had happened. She had to forget it, she had a new life ahead of her... but no matter how hard she tried, the nightmares always came. They weren't bad enough where she had panic attacks, and she knew she would be fearing the moment that came towards her. For now, though, she would play the part as an enthusiastic huntress, and try to fool her team to the best possible way she could. So she turned to Ruby, faked a smile, and replied back, saying that nothing was wrong. She knew it was a lie, Ruby probably knew it was a lie, but it did get her to stop worrying about her. That was all she wanted at this point.

 **White Fang Hideout**

Everyone stared at the new report, and all they were seething anger. They wanted to get revenge on the bastard human that burnt their faunus brother to ashes like that, they will get their revenge. While some of them decided to go out and make plans on how to get their vengeance, some of them decided to go and visit the person's corpse, maybe be able to help identify the person. They decided that they should ask around the faunus community first, and see if there was anyone that had gone missing within the past few weeks, or days. One of the few that decided to investigate who the corpse was, happened to be one of Kirsch's best friends. Cucurbit decided to go out and actually visit the police station in order to see if there were any belongings on the person that could be used to identify the person. He highly doubted it, but it was worth a shot, after all. The rest of the guys went throughout Vale, to ask if anyone had any missing friends of family members, and he went to the police station.

When he arrived at the police station, it had gone to night time. The first thing he noted was the lack of actual officers protecting the station, and the fact that he could more than easily slip through security to get the body. He decided not to do that, and he asked if he could see the corpse. He noticed that the desk clerk looked extremely sleepy, and did not even look like she wanted to be there. "You can go look at the body, not like anyone can recognize a burnt corpse. Head to the morgue, and ask the worker if you could see the body. That's all I've got to say." Curcurbit thanked the clerk, and headed straight towards the morgue, with the hopes that the person had something that he could identify, maybe a ring or a bracelet. The morgue tender allowed him to see the corpse, and much to his chagrin, there was no way to identify the burnt corpse. He could tell that the person was a dog faunus, but other than that, there was no indication of what the person was. He decided to go out and call Kirsch, but for some reason, when he called the Scroll, he got nothing at all. He stared at his device, wondering why he wasn't receiving his call. He decided to ignore it, and went out of the police station, he was getting rather uncomfortable being around all these cops. He started to walk out the police station, continuing calling Kirsch in hopes of reaching him. He hoped that he was just busy, and that he wasn't going to be a victim of this arsonist bastard. That would be horrible to learn, and he really hoped Kirsch was doing okay. He didn't realize that he had just been with Kirsch a while ago.

 **The Fan's House**

"Are you sure that we should do this? It is the first time they will be in an actual 'combat' situation, right? We have absolutely no clue if they'll decide to rat to the cops, or just outright decide to run off! Can we honestly trust those kids?" Ash mulled over that thought, since he was the one that was formulating the strategy for robbing a Dust shop. Since their only manpower at hand were the seven brats they got into the organization, they might as well use them, and they should be given weapons for the robbery as well. Who knew if a hunter was located inside the shop, and was planning on foiling the entire operation? They had to be prepared for an event like that at least. Sadly, they didn't really trust those kids yet, since what, they were with them for only a few days? In fact, they seemed to be somewhat unruly, and he remembered how they reacted to the free lunch he bought them a few hours ago. They had not been very grateful, and in fact, had demanded a lot more. **  
**

"You are right Alex... however, we have to take a chance for now. I don't think that Junior's henchmen are up for hire yet. We're trying to get our operations up quickly, and we have no choice but to rely on these brats to do the dirty business for now. Besides,if they decide to run off, we can just track them down and kill them for betraying us, can't we?"

Alex nodded, and she could see where Ash was going with this. Since they did have seven kids wasting their lien reserves and doing nothing but exercising, they might as well put them to use. They could hire some of Junior's henchmen when they were able to actually do so, since their lien reserves were actually being restored rather quickly, all thanks to the _Charging Porpoise._ Heck, she could even quit her job at this point, and they'd still be raking in a large amount of lien. She hoped they planned to get a new and better house, perhaps a mansion of some sorts. True, this house was rater spacey, but she would definitely like to expand her horizons, hopefully Tony and Corey would allow that. Nevertheless, they had to focus on saving some lien for the possible future, since they did plan to expand their operations wider. They would start off with this one Dust robbery, and then expand to steal more Dust, in order to ensure that Roman Torchwick couldn't get his hands on the crystals. That was the best way to rid him of the one thing he needed to steal, and hopefully it worked out well. They didn't even know why he was stealing Dust, they just had to make sure that he didn't get his hands on more of that stuff. That was one mission that had to be in effect, no more dust could be afford to have any more Dust be stolen by him.

"So what kind of weapons do you plan to give to these guys? Loaded hand guns and such?"

Ash simply scoffed at the idea, he wasn't about to give lethal weapons to some kids that had no training, and no idea of loyalty either. "No, I'll give them handguns that have no bullets in them. Doesn't that sound like a wiser plan?"

Alex nodded, that did sound like a better plan. They did decided to go up and set up a strategy for a Dust shop robbery, getting the kids some ski masks and some normal Dust handguns to use in the heist. Of course, the guns will be unloaded, and if push came to shove, they did strategize what to do when the shop keeper decided not to work with the robbers. They realized brute force and knocking the person out was the best way to get the person to do their bidding, and they went even further to devise an escape strategy, just in case a hunter or the police caught wind of the operation. After two hours of planning, they decided that they had a good enough plan. They would have Ash in a Bullhead, just in case something bad went on, and two teams split up from the seven recruits would go out and rob two different Dust shops. Alex will drive away in one van, and Ash will drive away the other heisters in the Bullhead. He did want to get some machine gun attachments to the Bullhead, but he would have to get that later. Right now, they were planning small time robbery, so there was absolutely no need to actually go out and overkill on their first heist. That wasn't needed, at least for now.

* * *

And that was the fifty seventh installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoy, and I will begin to try my best to upload larger chapters! That will mean that it will be extremely difficult to upload a chapter a day, but hey, I hope you can understand from my perspective! I had received some critiques, telling me that I need to make longer chapters, and I will implement that today! If you have any other critiques, pm me them, and if you like the series, go ahead and favorite, follow, and review! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!


	58. Scene 16: Robbery

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, RWBY dorm  
**

"Well, after an extremely stressful week of studying, Team RWBY have arrived at their first weekend! Now then, what should we do together? Go out and try to make weapons together? Ooooohhh, or maybe we could go out and get some clothes to wear outside! Ooh, ooh, or ma-" Ruby's enthusiastic talk about what they should do over the weekend was stopped by Yang, who had been laughing during the whole time. Blake just seemed to be ignoring Ruby's excitement, and was more focused on reading the book in her hands. Weiss simply had her head in one of her hands, and she did not look amused by Ruby's rambling. The entire scene of Ruby going on about what they could do during the weekend was amusing, but Yang did have to stop Ruby at that point, it was better to think more than just outright speak about ideas.

"Ruby, as much as I don't want to interrupt you, I still think that we should decide together as a team. I honestly feel like we should visit a club and party for the entire night! What do you all say, huh?" Blake didn't seem interested, Ruby just looked confused, and Weiss seemed to be somewhat annoyed by the suggestion. "But Yang... aren't you banned from nearly all the clubs in Vale? I mean, you do have a bad reputation..." Yang chuckled nervously and scratched her head, that was rather embarrassing to have said out loud. "Yah... I guess so... does anyone else have a better idea?"

Weiss appeared to think for a while, and then seemingly came up with an idea. "How about an opera show? There's one coming up soon in Vale, and I heard it will be amazing!" Yang shook her head, obviously not interested in the offer. "Not to offend you Weiss, but I don't feel like sleeping in a theater anytime soon." Weiss looked offended, and was about to make her argument, when Blake piped up. "Isn't it better for us to chill on campus for today, and then go out tomorrow? I mean, we do have homework, so we might as well finish it as quickly as we can. Then we could just chill for tomorrow, and we can have time to come up with a plan for fun tomorrow. Doesn't that sound like a better plan?" Yang and Weiss thought about it, they really wanted to have some fun today. They decided that they could work on the reports and assignments today, and then have fun tomorrow. "Well then, Team RWBY has come go a decision! Today, we will work our butts off trying to finish all the assignments assigned to us, and then we will party tomorrow! Banzai!" As soon as that banzai was shouted, everyone went to go get their books and paper, in order to actually start getting the work done with. They would be working for a while.

 **Apartment Complex  
**

Basil sighed as he laid back on his bed. His shoulder wound has healed, and for some reason, they weren't going to practice today. They had been told this morning that they were not going to be training, but rather, they were actually going to be undergoing a task. He wondered what kind of mission it was, maybe it involved some kind of espionage? He didn't know, and he really didn't want to do it if it involved a large amount of violence. He was told that he should get the rest of the guys at the meet up point, which was an abandoned warehouse in the Vale, for some reason. Nevertheless, the meeting wasn't until a few hours later, so they had a good bit of time to waste. He decided to go off and find the rest of his gang, maybe they could play some video games at the arcade they found before. Hopefully they brought some spare lien, they would be having a long time of playing video games. He hoped everyone would have fun at the place they found... at least, he hoped.

When he did manage to get everyone together, it turned out that they didn't have a large enough lien amount as he hoped. In order to alleviate this, he got the Spion siblings to go out and pickpocket some people for some more lien. They wanted to have some extra pocket money just in case they spotted something they wanted, and it didn't help to be somewhat prepared for any occurrences that they couldn't predict. They wanted to be prepared, at least. The Spion siblings went out into the streets, and began their pick-pocketing spree, making sure they didn't get caught by any cops or other unsavory people. They had enough with the organization they were forced to join, they didn't want to go through any more of that horrible shit. A few minutes later, and the Spion siblings had managed to obtain several wallets with lien. They decided not to count how much lien they got, and quickly dumped the wallets away, in order to ensure that those articles could not be able to be used to track them down. They had to be careful, after all, couldn't risk any exposure right now. With the lien they stole, they went towards Lucky's Arcade and Diner, hoping that they would have a rather relaxed afternoon. They were going to get just that.

 **A few hours later...**

Ash grumbled when he finally noticed the recruits were finally coming inside the assigned location. He was sent this location by Corey, since she had gone out and searched for a place to dump their stolen Dust, and to ensure that it won't actually be inspected by the police. Thankfully, this abandoned warehouse would do just fine, considering the fact that no one else was using it. It was completely empty, and to boot, it was in one of the least populated locations in Vale. No one came to this warehouse for some reason, and they had to be sure that no one would just barge in and see what they were doing. While the isolation of the area helped, they still needed to ensure a way that no one would just barge in and look inside, but not for now. They would come up with security systems later, they needed to focus on these brats and relaying the plan and their mission details to them. As soon as the seven kids looked ready, they pulled out a map of a generic Dust shop, along with the equipment that was utilized in a shop.

"Alright then, you seven might be wondering what your mission assignment is. It's very simple, you will be robbing some Dust shops of their provisions." Ash heard groans, and he hissed, which shut those guys up quickly. He was the only one here, Alex had gone out to quit the clothing store job she had, Mark and Tony were out in the club working, and Corey was out getting some more locations for them to utilize. He and Corey were the only ones free to actually help expand the 50 Blessings operations, and Alex would soon be added to that list as well. Despite the fact that only two people were actually working on the organization, they were still doing fairly well. He hoped that changed.

"Your equipment is simple, a ski mask to cover your face and an unloaded pistol. If the shopkeeper decides to just go ahead and try to be a hero, just use the stupid gun as a club and beat him unconscious. Once you have the shopkeeper under control, steal all the Dust you can, and use the carriage equipment that will be handed to you. Once you are complete, send out a flare out into the air, and the get away vehicle will arrive for every single one of you guys to get away. Got it?" Everyone nodded, and they proceeded to take the handguns that laid on the table, and proceeded to sit there and pay attention to Ash going into more detail about the mission strategy. This was their first mission, and they wanted to leave a good impression, since this dictated their lien payments. As soon as the debriefing ended, they all grabbed the ski masks and pulled it over their heads. Astonishingly, the faunus recruits looked like they were human, due to the ski masks hiding their ears. Not only that, but they did look like actual robbers, to be fair. They looked even more persuading with the unloaded pistols, and Ash smiled, hopefully this went well.

 **A long trip later...**

The first team stood in front of their first target, and it consisted of Basil, Gold, and Almond. they turned towards each other, and the nodded, and entered the shop, which appeared to be manned by a middle aged man. The shopkeeper just stared at the three, and then put his hands up when he saw Basil point the handgun at him. "Hold up, we can talk this through! What do you want!" Basil ignored him, and motioned for his two friends to go out and steal the Dust in the tubes. Gold and Almond went and took out the storage containers for the Dust, and proceeded to sap the tube shelves of all the Dust they contained.

Basil pulled out a suitcase and opened up, which revealed numerous shelves for uncut Dust crystals. "Put all the Dust in the case, right now! Do you want to fucking die or not?" The shopkeeper began to pull out the crystals at a rapid rate, and he appeared to be worried and frantic. Basil just kept the gun trained on him, and watched the person dump the entirety of the shelves into the suitcase. He closed the suitcase as soon as he was done, and then locked it, and then tested to see if it was locked or not. After confirming that it had successfully locked, he looked at Almond and Gold, who both motioned that they had taken all the Dust from the storage tubes. With that, they proceeded to run out, and Almond shot out the flare, which caught the attention of a certain van. The van drove right up, and the car door immediately opened, and the three rushed inside, with Gold and Almond carrying numerous storage containers, and Basil carrying the suitcase in his hand. The van drove off quickly, and they both sighed out of relief when they saw the shop getting smaller. Thankfully, the car had been covered up, and there were shaded windows as well, so it would make it much more difficult to describe the van. Even if the person had gotten a good view and was calling the police, they could easily remove the cover and then simply drive on. The license plate had been covered, so the robbery seemed to go off without any incident. This was good, since they may be looking at a somewhat good lien payment from the organization... he hoped the other guys were fine.

 **Back at the warehouse**

Basil finally heard the van stopped, and the doors opened, and he was absolutely shocked to see the other team come out of a Bullhead. The organization was that rich? He was scared at this point, if they decided to leave... well, they probably had some people that could hunt them down. The blonde woman came out of the van, and the blonde twin came out of the Bullhead. They looked at each other, and nodded.

"Well... that went extremely well. Be on your toes though, we are going to do this at a larger scale. We need all the Dust we can get." The new recruits nodded, and started to put away the equipment. "By the way, you guys will be learning how to use firearms and weapons. So get ready for weapons training as well." The seven teens looked optimistic, and they started to leave, as they had placed the ski masks, the Dust, and the pistols on the table earlier. The twins watched the seven kids leave, talking as they exited the warehouse. Finally, when those seven left, they turned to each other, pondering on how those kids acted.

"They did okay," stated Ash, since this was a low risk job. They would definitely have to isolate that faunus boy from his crew. Mark did say that the boy's name was Almond, so he might as well use it. Anyways, they would have to get Almond away from his friends, and give him some special training. Ash would probably make him a weapon as well, they needed him to be a rather high ranked spy in the White Fang. They also had to make sure that the kid was very loyal to their cause, and they ended up taking everything with them when they left. They didn't steal any large quantities of Dust yet, so the warehouse didn't have an actual use, at least for now. The Dust that they stole will only be used to help make new weapons for their armory, and possibly test new bullets. They drove off, Alex in the van, and Ash in the bullhead, and head to their respective locations. Alex was headed back home, she was more than ready to take a long, hot shower and go have a nap. Ash was heading to the garage, he had to drop off the Bullhead, and then head back home. He was not happy about that prospect.

* * *

And that was the fifty eighth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the fans! I hope you enjoyed the series, and if you did, please favorite, follow, and review! Mind you, I respond to all reviews, so don't worry if you feel that yours will not be read! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Aquas1998** : Ahaha, did I keep you up late because it was so horrifying? If so, I'm afraid I can't apologize, since that is the direction where the story is going. If you stayed up late to read the chapter, that's great! I wish you luck in school, and I hope you enjoy the chapters that come! Till next time!

 **tH1s** : Woah, those are a LOT of reviews in one sitting! I'll try to get through all of them in one response... Ahem, let me get started. I like how your opinion for Tony went from bad, to worse, to somewhat decent. I can understand your feelings, since I haven't done much justice for him at all. Fanfictions without hunters/huntresses as the main focus? I have no clue on any of those at the moment, those are somewhat rare for me. But if I do find one, I'll lead you to one right away. Well... in Vale, it's established that there are large libraries, however, keep in mind that the Fans did not have the computers that are noticeable in Remnant. Remnant utilizes Scrolls, which act as phones at the same time. Smartphones in modern times, the Fans have been using those large, blocky telephones that are only good for calling, and that was it. This was a new discovery for them at this point, which is why they didn't really go to find it. And I'm not too sure google is actually in Remnant, some form of it probably exists. Haha, yah, I didn't want to use the rule of sexy fighting, and to boot, it isn't exactly Corey's behavior to go out and wear a skirt. She's seen wearing long pants, and to boot, she is a tomboy, and would not want to wear a skirt at all. Yang getting killed... that may not happen in this fic, I'm trying my best to keep it close to the canon as close as possible. I'm also reiterating the canon episodes simply because it is necessary in the long run, it IS part of the story line. Chapter 47 wasn't canon though, that was something I made up actually. And there can't be EDM in their club, simply because of one reason: EDM was invented in 2000, and the Fans' timeline is during the 1980s-1990s. Besides, something occurred in America, that disables them from doing so. And... umm, if you look at the beowolves in RWBY, they walk on their two hind legs. They slouch as well, so that adds in to their humanlike movement. So there went that colossal review response, and I hope you enjoy the chapters that are to come!


	59. Scene 17: Nightmare

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, RWBY Dorms  
**

Ruby scratched out the last sentence of her essay with much difficulty, as her hands were shaking and hurting at the same time. She finished the sentence with a period, and sighed when the sentence was finally done, throwing the pencil down and rolling on her bed. Her hand felt like it was burning, which was expected, considering the fact that she had been working for a while now, and she had finally finished all the work that was due in a few days. Weiss and Blake had finished a while ago, and they had been doing other things while waiting for them. Yang was almost finished on her final report, and she seemed to be more than ready to get this over with. Blake was laying on her bed and reading a novel in her hand, and Weiss was doing her fingernails, painting them and giving them a good polish. Ruby looked outside the window, and noticed that the sky was close to becoming night time. She groaned and laid back on the bed, absolutely tired and saddened by the fact that the day was so close to ending already. She ended up just grabbing her headphones and music player, and listened to some music while laying on her bed. She hummed to her herself as she listened to the rock music blast in her ears, and she could faintly hear Yang yell something.

"Alright, I'm finally done! Let's go out and party then!" Weiss groaned, and Blake just looked blankly at Yang. "Yang, didn't Ruby say that you were kicked out nearly all the clubs in Vale? How would that work? Also, aren't we all a little too young to go inside clubs yet?" Yang chuckled nervously as she scratched her head, Blake was speaking the truth. She wasn't going to state how she managed to get inside the clubs, she had to do talking with fists sometimes. Maybe they could party some other time, after all, she didn't want to get a black mark on her reports for partying. "Ehhh... maybe next time, right gang?" Weiss rolled her eyes and started to put away her nail kit, and Blake set her book back into the bookshelf. Ruby started to put away all of her finished work away, and Yang followed suit.

"So, we do have all this time left, what should we do then?" Ruby started to ponder on that thought, and Blake looked more than ready to go back and read her book..

"We could watch a movie together, or play a game with team JNPR!" Weiss shook her head, the last thing she wanted on her weekend was to be around Jaune. Yang was not interested in a movie, and Blake honestly just wanted to have some peace and quiet. However, at that moment, everyone's stomach growled in unison, and they all looked embarrassed. Then again, they had skipped lunch, so that explained why they were rather hungry.

'Well... Team RWBY, I guess we should get dinner... right?" Everyone nodded, and headed straight for the cafeteria, ready to eat a delicious dinner.

 **A few minutes of eating, and hanging out with team JNPR...**

Blake flopped onto her bed, she felt rather tired right now. She wasn't the only one that felt tired, Ruby had fallen asleep on her bed, Weiss was trying her best to actually get comfortable in her bed, and Yang was snoring, and Blake could hear her toss and turn in the bunk above her. She sighed, and tucked herself into the bed, hoping she would have a nice day tomorrow. She found herself slowly drifting off to sleep, and she fell to sleep, snuggling up in her cozy bed.

 **Blake's Dream, Unknown Location**

Blake blinked as she surveyed the room she was standing in. She was surrounded by white, and there was no other color. She began to pound on the walls, begging someone to hear here, to no avail. She couldn't even hear any noises from the knocks she made, and she started to get a little bit scared. She looked around, hopefully to find a weapon she could use to break through the wall, and there was a sword lying far away, and she began to run towards it, hopeful that it could help her get away from this room. As she kept on running, the room started to get larger and larger, and when she looked around, it appeared that there was some black leaking into the white room. She began to run faster, in a frantic attempt to outrun the blackness that was seeping out, and was absolutely shocked to see it getting closer and closer. She started to notice that the sword was getting closer, and her eyes glimmered with hope. Just as she grabbed the sword by the handle, she watched as the darkness came upon her feet. She widened her eyes, and before she could get away, she was swallowed into the shadows, with the sword in her hand.

Blake moaned as she rubbed her head, and felt a bruise forming around the back of her head. She stared at the sword she picked up, and it was exactly like the numerous White Fang issued swords that were given to the foot soldiers. She started to get up, and began to hear whispers of random people, calling her a failure, a coward, a wimp. She gripped the sword tightly, and started to walk forward, her eyes peeled for anything that would pop out. The whispers grew louder, and they were beginning to pierce through her head, and pounded within her mind. She took her bow off, and began to use it to cover her ears, hopefully to be able to block the noise from getting in. It didn't and it began to increase in volume, getting louder and banging in her head. She tried her best to ignore the shouts, but could not, and ended up putting her hands to her ears. She shook in her feet, desperately trying to get the increasingly loud voices away. Finally, after a while, they stopped, and Blake removed her hands from her ears, and felt something warm flow from her ears.

She looked at her hands, and was aghast that they had blood on them. Her hands began to shake, and she gulped, and to her surprise, she found that she wasn't deaf. She could easily hear herself gulp, she wasn't deaf yet. She heard footsteps coming, and turned towards them, her sword pointed menacingly at the incoming people. Her jaw fell as she looked at the people approaching her, and her pupils dilated.

The people arriving were her parents, and all of them were disfigured in some way. Her mother was missing a large portion of her head, and her eyeball was hanging loosely from a nerve, and it went back and forth as she took a step forward. Her body looked like someone had taken massive bites out of it, and blood was pouring from each wound, creating large puddles as she walked. Her father was no worse, as he had literally no arms, his right leg was nothing but a bloody pulp, and he had no eyes, only blackness. They stared at her, and she only watched them bleed from their eye holes.

"Blake, why did you leave us to die? Blake, why didn't you help us? Blake, our dear daughter, why didn't you try to stop him? Why? Why?" They repeated this over and over, and Blake started to back away, tears flooding from her eyes as she repeated that she was sorry. There was nothing else that she could say other than sorry, and she soon crouched and put her hands over her ears, repeating that she was sorry. She closed her eyes and let the tears flood out, and started to sob. She started to feel some wind, and when she opened her eyes to find out what was going on, she found herself on a giant platform of beating organs, and nearly gagged at the sight.

Her shoes were covered with blood, and she noticed that she still had her sword in her hand. When she looked up, she widened her eyes, as the tiger man stood there, grinning widely. His smile was inhuman, as it was much larger than a beowolf's mouth, and his teeth looked sharp, sharper than Gambol Shroud. His arms were large, and were coated with blood. He stared at Blake, and she noticed that the monster in front of her had black eyes. Black, like the Void that had she had been staring at ever since she watched her mother die years ago. The scar that was on his right eye was filled with small eyeballs, all watching and staring at Blake. She tensed, and her knuckles went white as she wielded the sword in her hand. With a yell, she rushed at the monster, hoping that her aura would help her take some hits. She slashed once, slashed twice, and slashed numerous times... all to no avail.

For some reason, her attacks weren't doing any damage, and it wasn't even leaving a scratch. The thing just stood there, laughing at Blake's attempt of killing it, and then kicked her, causing her to fly a long distance away. She whimpered as she laid on the beating intestines, it hurt a lot. She started to get up slowly, and was losing her footing in this living platform. She was shaking, and she used her free hand to hold her stomach, and stared at the beast in front of her. She tried to devise a way to attack it, but she realized why it had been able to damage her: her aura was basically nonexistent. No aura meant no semblance, and she had a large amount of her power cut off right away. She began to strategize, and came up with an idea. Since she couldn't do any damage to his body, what about his head? It should be able to do some damage... she hoped. With that in her mind, she started to run towards the monster one last time, and jumped up, and as soon as she got into distance, she slashed at the bastard's right eye, and was shocked to find him holding the sword by the blade. He chuckled, and the blade shattered in his grip, and she fell to the floor, with the handle in her hand. She felt the monster grab her throat, and she was hoisted up, and she could see how sharp his teeth were. He opened wide, and she could see how far his mouth went. She closed her eyes, and awaited her death...

 **Beacon Academy, RWBY Dorms**

Blake opened her eyes, and found herself on the floor, shivering. The dream was still in her mind, and she was not feeling okay. She head to the bathroom, and put her head over the toilet, and proceeded to vomit. She turned on the sink and rinsed her mouth out, and found that she was crying. She ended up collapsing in the middle of the bathroom, curling up into a ball and tearing up. She couldn't help it, so many times she had the nightmares consume her, and there was so many times that she could keep a facade and pretend everything was alright.

She heard some footsteps, and when she looked up, she spotted Ruby just standing there, looking worriedly at Blake. "Are... are you okay Blake?" Blake rubbed her eyes, and was astonished herself by the amount of water that came up, and started to uncurl herself.

"I... I'm fine Ruby..." stated Blake, as she slowly started to stand up, still a bit shaky. Ruby went right towards Blake, and proceeded to help her up, "Blake, listen, if there's something bothering you, you can talk to the team! We'll understand!" Blake did want to talk about it, to get some of the burden off her shoulders... however, now was not the time. She couldn't just go out and spill the skeletons in her closet so quickly,

"Ruby... I... can't really talk about it right now. Please, can you drop it?" Ruby nodded, and Blake smiled a little, she hoped that Ruby would keep this encounter a secret. She started to walk back towards her bed, and laid down onto the comfy cushion. She started to doze off again, and she knew that Ruby would be absolutely curious about what had rattled her that much. She was going to keep that information to herself, and she sighed. She ended up taking a book from the shelf, and reading it. She would be there for a while.

* * *

And that was the fifty ninth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, then leave a review for me to read! If you liked the series so far, then go out and favorite and follow this fanfiction! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **tH1s:** Well, I would recommend a new reader to get familiar with Hotline Miami 1 and 2. But thank you for the compliment, and I'm glad that I helped clarify things for you. I hope to read your review nest time!


	60. Intermission: Scene 36: Excerise Regime

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Apartment Complex  
**

Basil was with his gang, and for some reason, Almond was nowhere to be seen. He was worried, and the rest of his gang were in his room, just wondering where Almond was. Earlier in the morning, the blonde twin guy had came and took Almond somewhere, and didn't even had the audacity to say what for. Right now, they were all worried about Almond, and hoped that nothing bad happened to him.

"Hey Basil, did the guy that took Almond say any reason why he took him? Maybe you forgot what he said?" Basil sighed at Afina Bay's question, she never was afraid of asking him questions that would make him seem like a bad leader. He didn't mind it much, but he really wish she would stop asking some of the questions at a certain point, they weren't very useful for progress, and had potential to actually detract from advancement.

"Afina, I remember that scene completely, and I can assure you, he didn't tell me anything at all. Now please, get off my case about this." Afina simply leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms, obviously not happy about the situation. No one was, and every one hoped that Almond came back soon.

"Well... do we have any idea where they could take him? We could try to deduce where he actually went, even though it could be all for naught. What do you say, Basil" Basil nodded at this suggestion, and had to give props to Aubergine Pulani, he could come up with some rather useful ideas in the situation. "Alright then, I'll order some food for us to eat, and we can try to pinpoint where they took Almond. That far?" Everyone nodded, and Basil went towards the hotel communication device, hopefully there was a Scrollbook for a restaurant that delivered. He looked at the book, and found one that looked tempting, _Nuiro's Mistrali Delivery._ He dialed the number on the communication device, and waited for the restaurant's response. He did honestly wonder what Almond was doing now, probably was doing some stupid task like cleaning out a house. That sounded accurate, at least to him.

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

Almond gasped as he tried to get some air. He leaned on his knees, and did his best to regain his breath. It wasn't easy, seeing that these guys had managed to create an entire obstacle course inside the abandoned warehouse, and forced him to run through it three times. He wasn't even close to done yet, he had weapons training, agility training, strength building, and numerous other training exercises. From what the person told him, he would be exercising the entire day, and he would be getting a large free lunch and drink to go with it. He said nothing about dinner though, and that made Almond a bit pissed off. He wanted a free dinner too, he had been forced to skip breakfast because of this crap. Why were they having him go out and do this extra shit, anyways? Why wasn't anyone with him, and why was he forced to do this solo, and tell none of his friends what was going on? He really wanted to know why.

He heard the person whistle, and he groaned as his tired muscles screamed to stop exercising. Nevertheless, he got up, and headed straight towards the table that contained numerous weapons. He had to practice utilizing weapons, and on the table, there appeared to be an assault rifle, a pistol, a sword, and a shotgun. He stood at the table, and noticed that there was the model of a human standing right in front of him.

"Alright, you're going to learn how to shoot correctly, and use the weapons in front of you. Pick up the pistol, and put your dominant hand in a gripping position over the grip, and make sure that your index finger is over the trigger. Next, put your other hand over the bottom of your gripping hand, and raise the pistol to eye level. Keep it a good distance away from your face, and look down the iron sights. Once you have the target in the sights, squeeze the trigger, and fire." Almond followed his instructions, and his arms went up a bit, and looked at the instructor. "Continue the same process." Almond opened fire on the target in front of him, and stopped when he heard clicks come from the pistol. He placed the pistol down, and breathed out a little. That felt rather nice.

"Now pick up the assault rifle, and start shooting the target. In order to use the assault rifle right, place your dominant hand over the grip, and your other hand under the handle of the gun. Put the end of the gun near your shoulder, and this time, lean your head so you can look through the sights. Once you have done that, you can fire. Be careful, it is automatic, so holding the trigger down will only cause it to continually pump out bullets." Almond nodded and took in this information, and proceeded to open fire on the model. He had to admit, this time, the kickback was stronger, so instead of holding his finger against the trigger for the entire time, he shot in bursts. After the assault rifle was spent, he dropped it, and rolled his right shoulder. That rifle could give a rather large kick, he had to give it that. He looked at the human model, and it was literally torn up. The head had several holes on it, and the torso did not look good. He had been aiming primarily at the torso, so that was good.

After that, he had to practice with the sword, and he ended up being forced to chop up the model that he had been firing at. Once the weapon testing was over, he was forced to reload the weapons, and learn how to disassemble, clean, and reassemble them. He learned how to sharpen the blade, and he went on further to learn several ways of firing, and using the sword. After training practice, he was forced to run around the entire goddamn warehouse, and had to continually do that until his legs felt like absolute jelly. Then he went to strength training, and by gosh, that was an ordeal he did not want to go through again. He finished it barely, and he just laid on the cold, stone floor, his sweat pooling right underneath him, and he was too tired to try to get up.

"Here, have some water." He opened his mouth, and he found himself getting drenched in some honestly cold water, and he found himself being absolutely graced with it. He found the energy to sit up, albeit slowly, and he drank three of the cool water bottles before getting up. He was then led to the van, where he was taken to an all you can eat buffet. He ate like a kind, eating all that he so desired. He finished off multiple plates that were filled to the brim, and after all that, he felt relatively energized. He knew there was more to come though, and he did feel a bit sad. He didn't want this paradise to end yet.

"Hey, do you know why we're telling you to do all this, by the way?" Almond blinked at the person's question, and shook his head. He really did not know, and he definitely wanted to learn why. He was told to keep it a big fat secret from his friends, so he was honestly curious on why he needed to keep it hidden. He received his answer, and he didn't like it at all.

"Well... you see, we need a spy in the White Fang. You were our best option for it, which is why we're training you up for this task. You will be giving us information on the White Fang activities and plans, and you will give contact to us by a Scroll that will be given to you and monitored." At those words, Almond's heart sank. The blessed feeling of rest disappeared, and he found himself to be in a not so good position right now. That meant leaving his friends, giving up his crew... that meant being away from them. It meant being with the kind that treated humans like trash, people like Basil and Blanche. True, Gold and Blanche were jerks to him and his faunus brothers in the gang, but they warmed up to them, and they became rather fast friends. Basil accepted him, despite his race, and he couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt and foreboding when he was chosen for this task. He really wished someone else was chosen for this. He started to wonder what the others were up to right now...

 **Tukson's Book Trade**

"Hello, Blake. Are you here for another book today?" Blake nodded, and started to look through the shelves, hoping to find a good novel to snuggle into during the day. She and the rest of team RWBY had just gotten finished with a good day of relaxation, and they had gone to a cafe, a small shopping spree for Yang, and visited a music store. They were on their toes the entire time, and they could tell that several citizens were highly worried. Cops looked panicked as well, and they had their batons out in public, looking left and right for anything going on. The years have not been kind to Vale, with the numerous horrible moments that went on. It put the city on edge, and that included the White Fang as well. They were on edge, primarily because numerous hideouts had been hit within the past two years... and they were still trying to recover from the damage.

"Say, Blake... Adam's been worried about you, and he's been trying his best to try to find you... I think you should be careful." Blake nodded at Tukson's information, and she went back to browsing the books on the shelves. She noticed another book, which was called _Left for Naught,_ and opened it up to read the summary. The book was about a group of people left inside a ruin to die, and their struggle to get out of the location alive. She put the book under her shoulder, and started to pick out some other books. She ended up grabbing seven books, before saying stop to herself. She needed to save as much lien as she could, and she knew that the rest of her team were waiting outside. Thank goodness that Tukson had actually installed soundproofing around the walls and window, to disable the team outside from eavesdropping.

Blake put the seven books on the counter, and took out her wallet. She started to take out some lien, and asked the price for the books. It came up to around fifty three lien, which was a large price for Blake. Thankfully, she had little more than enough to pay it off, and she took the books, which had been placed in a bag.

"Blake... I do want to ask. How are you doing, and have you been able to pay your respects to your parents?" Blake's heart got stabbed by Tukson's last question, but she kept it to herself. She didn't want to make Tukson worry, who so happened to be a very good friend of her deceased parents. She was shocked that Tukson had gone out of his way to actually keep her location secret from the White Fang, and she sincerely thanked him for that.

"I've been fine, and yes, I have paid my respects to them, did anyone visit their graves?" Tukson nodded, and said the obvious; him and Adam. Of course, Adam wasn't very friendly with Tukson, and in fact, barely knew anything about him. He liked it that way though, wasn't a good idea to get all friendly with one of the more dangerous figures in the White Fang.

"Thanks Tukson... I'll see you soon." Tukson smiled, and said goodbye as Blake walked out the door. He sighed, and walked towards the shelves to reorganize them. After all, no one visited a messy bookstore.

"I got my books guys, we can go now." Yang sighed out of relief, and they started to head towards the train that lead to Beacon. They started to talk about what they had just done, and they were more than ready to hit the hay. They were tired from the day of fun, and to be fair, it was rather pleasing to go through. Blake smiled and had fun the entire time, and as they walked away from the bookstore, another figure stopped at the store entrance, wearing a cap to hide their face, and . The person stared at a piece of paper with an address on it, and looked back at the store.

"Junior better not have the wrong address..." muttered Alex, as she stared at the bookstore. Corey had contacted Junior yesterday, and had requested information of a White Fang operative in Vale, which ended up with her receiving the current address. The owner was apparently in the White Fang, and she needed to obtain a recruit mask. She hoped the person would have one in spare, and if he didn't, hey, it wasn't going to be a wasted trip. She might get to kill someone today. She entered the store, and looked around, noticing what was apparently a light switch near the right.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?" Corey turned towards the voice, and found a somewhat buff man keeping the counter. There were several books on the shelves, and she was interested in seeing some of the books in Remnant... but that was for another time. She needed that mask, and some information as well.

"Well, you see, I have some questions that need answers." Tukson tensed up immediately, this person was not a customer. He could tell that, just based on the tone of the sentence, and by the way the person was getting closer to the light switch. The visitor simply turned off both switches, and all his windows went black, implying that they were closed.

"And I was told you have them... White Fang." At those words, he slowly started to back up. This person was not good news, whoever he was. Right now, he needed to get out, and inform his brothers that someone was targeting them. He needed to find a way around the person, and get to the exit that was the front. Before he could, however, a hardback edition of _Violet's Garden_ hit him straight in the forehead, causing him to fall back temporarily, only to look up to see the person running straight at him with another book. He growled and unfurled his claws, and jumped onto the counter. He got another book thrown at him, and he swiped it away, before getting whacked in the stomach with some blunt object. He fell backwards and hit the storage room doors hard, and groaned as he slid to the ground. He got stomped on the chest, and glared upwards, only to view the barrel of a pistol staring right at him.

"Alright then, you fucking piece of shit. If you want to live, you better answer my questions, understand?" Tukson glared and nodded, not wanting to die like this. He wanted to adventure more, not die like a dog.

"Good to see that you're willing to cooperate. You got one of the White Fang recruit masks?"  
"In the storage room, it's in an unmarked box. There's several of them in there, I swear."  
"Do the White Fang have allies ?"  
"There was a business deal made a while ago, with some humans. That's a rumor going on, that's all."  
"Any idea who the business deal was made with?"  
"No, I have no clue."

Alex glared at Tukson, trying to figure out whether or not he was lying at any point. She pulled one of the storage doors open, and Tukson heard some rummaging going around, before watching the person walk out with three of the masks. The person took one last look at Tukson, before responding.

"You better not alert your White Fang brethern about this... or else I'll be paying you a second, less satisfactory visit. Understand?" Tukson nodded, and the intruder walked out of his store, and he just sat there groaning. He definitely did not want that person coming again, and to be frank, he had a good bit of work ahead of him now. He started to get up, and took a look at the storage room to see how much damage was done. Thankfully, not a lot was done, so he could easily fix all this. Still, it was a chore to clean up, and he was not looking forward to cleaning the rest of the shop. And to think, his morning went off so well.

* * *

And that was the sixtieth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, then please favorite, follow, and review! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!


	61. Intermission: Scene 37: Barbecue

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _ **A week later...**_

 **Vale, Fans' Van  
**

Almond held the White Fang recruit mask in his hands, and stared at it. Today was the day of the White Fang meeting, and he was being represented as a new recruit for the entire operation. He was wearing rather normal clothes, a gray sweatshirt and blue jeans. He put the mask into his pocket, and laid back in the van. The person driving him was the female blonde twin, and they were heading towards the location of the warehouse. He didn't know where they obtained the mask or the location, and he decided not to ask how. He discovered that his hands were shaking a good bit, and he knew that he was nervous. He still wasn't okay with this, and to be frank, he felt really bad about not telling his friends about this. He had been training for the past week, learning how to use the numerous weapons given to him, increasing his strength and agility, unlocking his aura and doing other several tasks. He was well trained in the art of disguise and other skills, which would help his role even better. He had his own weapon crafted, all thanks to the other twin, who had made him a special gift: a machete machine pistol. The machete was a bit odd, he could unchain the blade in order to create the machine pistol part, which fired pretty rapidly. He practiced a lot with this weapon, and had several cuts on his body to tell the tales of his training. He was also given a magazine of 'last resort' bullets, which he was told not to use unless in an absolute dire moment.

The weapon was on his back, and he had obtained a Scroll with the number where he was supposed to send the information to. He felt the car stop, thinking they stopped at another stop sign, at least until the driver spoke up.

"We're here... time to get ready for the infiltration."

Almond nodded and left the van, which drove away as soon as he put his feet on the pavement. He looked out, and he found the entrance to the warehouses. There were brick walls surrounding the location, with a gate blocking the entrance. He took a deep breath, and rolled his shoulders around. He ran up, and began to scale the brick wall, using some of the indents in the wall to help him climb up. He found himself surprised at the fact that he had scaled the wall far too easily, and had landed on the ground behind it rather easily. He brushed his hair, and rubbed the horns on his head. He was classified as a goat faunus, and his other friends were apparently wolf and raccoon. While he didn't share several of the powers that came with goats, which he had read in a book, he did have night vision and heightened hearing. Not only that, but he was actually able to give a rather strong punch, and was rather agile to boot. He leaned on his back a little, before walking through the warehouses, hoping to find the mark.

He didn't have to walk far, as the fourth warehouse he came across had the markings of the White Fang. Three white claw marks, and he knew that he had arrived at the exact location. There was someone manning the station, and looked at Almond for a brief moment, at least before he pulled out his mask and waved it to the guard. The person nodded, and signaled Almond to follow him, which he did. He noticed how the warehouse did include crates inside, so he knew that it was being used. Then again, the entire organization had a stupid warehouse all for his training regimes, and they had now begun to place several containers of Dust. He had seen the sight, and he knew that they were planning larger scale heists. He was kind of worried for the rest of his friends, but he hoped that they would be safe while he was away.

"Hey recruit, you may want to put on your mask." Almond nodded and put the mask on over his eyes, and started to head towards the interior of the entire warehouse. The first thing he noticed was the large crowd of people right in the interior, with a large black flag containing the White Fang symbol at the back wall. He got some shivers looking at that, it always represented hate and threat towards his gang, and he did not like it. Still, he had to, and as a great man said, "In order to defeat a monster, you must become the monster itself."

He went toward the right side of the crowd, following the other people in front of him, and he instantly thought of how many recruits were in the White Fang. He found that somewhat frightening, and to think that such a hateful group had this many supporters... that sent goosebumps through his skin.

The person on stage was wearing an odd mask, and it appeared to signify a Grimm species, but it was not one that Almond could easily recognize. The person seemed to be somewhat buff, but wasn't to the point of stocky. He wasn't very tall, but he did have an intimidating presence around him, and for some reason, he was wearing a top hat. There were several White Fang soldiers up in the catwalks above, and the person looked more than ready to talk.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting, and for the new recruits coming to join us tonight, I want to give a warm thanks for choosing to come join us." With that, the White Fang soldiers in the crowd started to clap, and Almond noticed some of the recruits looking welcomed by the speech.

"We are the White Fang, and we are here for one simple task: to assist our faunus brothers and sisters to be free from the iron fist of the humans, to finally achieve the freedom we have sought for so long! Humans are despicable, and I appreciate all of your belief to stay with us, and to be recruited with our organization. I know that several of you are frightened by the arson that occurred a week ago..." The mention of the arson that occurred cause some rift within the crowd, with some people whispering over the tragedy. Almond remembered that arson incident, he had been watching the news with his friends when they found it out... and for some reason, he knew who the culprits were. He didn't know why, but he had the nagging feeling that he knew who was responsible for it.

But I assure you, there is no reason to be afraid! You must be angry, enraged by the horrific event! The police, the humans in charge could so easily discover who was behind the arson, find the person who had burnt in the flames of human hatred... But like all other people, they turn a blind eye, and make the faunus community find the victim themselves! The human government doesn't want to help the faunus family in mourning, they choose to ignore them! We need to teach these humans a lesson, and we will bring vengeance upon them! For killing our kind so unjustly, and for ignoring our please... we will rain justice on their homes!" This caused the entire crowd to go up and start roaring, caught in the entire excitement of the moment. He half cheered, not very enthusiastic about the whole thing. He started to wish that he was in some kind of amusement park, not at this shit.

"May I ask all recruits to come forward?" Everyone in Almond's crowd started to surge forward, and Almond followed suit, since he had to fit in. Soon, everyone was lined up at the stage, and facing the entire crowd of White Fang soldiers, all ready and in a salute.

"These people are like you, brave and honorable, and more than ready to serve the cause of the faunus people. Let's give them a large round of applause, shall we? There came the clapping from the crowd, and some of the recruits seemed a little bit embarrassed.

"Now, meeting is adjourned. We will allow those without homes into our hideouts, and now, if you so desire, you can get together and have some conversation at the hideouts. We have numerous areas around Vale, and if you are interested, we will be giving out some of the addresses. The recruits can all go... except for the one person with a weapon, that is." Almond stood and looked throughout the crowd, wondering who had a weapon out... then realized that he had forgotten to actually leave his machete back in the van. Cursing inside his mind, he started to head towards the top hat leader, hoping that he wasn't going to be called out.

Almond stood in front of the speaker, hoping that he hadn't been caught. The person stared at Almond for a while, and appeared to be trying to gauge him out... and he could tell that the recruits had not left, and in fact, everyone in the warehouse had heir eyes on him. He felt a good bit scared, and then the person spoke.

"May I ask why you have a weapon on you?"  
"My mother always said that I should be prepared for anything that happens."  
"Did you make that weapon yourself?"  
"Yes, why did you ask?"  
"You planned to become a hunter then, I believe?"  
"I did... until I was rejected, and when I realized how corrupt the council was."  
"I see... are you skilled?"  
"I would say that I am... I did train to become a hunter."

Almond could see that the person was seriously thinking about this, and wondering if they had a spy or a potential new recruit... and he was shaking a little bit. He wasn't sweating, thank Dust, but he was shivering a little bit. He had made up numerous lies, and really hoped that the person bought them. The guy in question sighed, and waved his hand.

"Alright, I believe you. Just go to this hideout by four o' clock pm tomorrow." Almond was handed a piece of paper, which he did pocket, and was dismissed immediately. He saluted a goodbye, and started to walk out of the warehouse, knowing full well that several people were staring at him. He sighed as soon as he was outside in the chilling night, that was not how he wanted the recruitment to go. He ended up realizing that he might as well just go to the hideout now, it was going to be his home for a long time... and immediately groaned when he realized how far away it was. He tore off his mask and put it away, and headed straight for the address. No rest for the wicked... and he was now included in that category. He didn't feel good about knowing that.

 **The Fan's House, Basement**

Ash stretched is harms, and took off his safety goggles. He had spent a good amount of time working on Alex's chainsaw, and it was finally complete. He ended up having to redo some parts of the chainsaw, but it was finally complete. It went through wood quickly, and it was as effective as Alex's old chainsaw, completely going through bodies with little difficulty. He didn't actually get people to test the chainsaw, God no, he'd be in prison already if he did. No, he just tested with some dead pigs that hung from a chain. He did have a large tarp underneath the cut pigs, and the fact that the chainsaw had blood in it kind of ruined things for him. He had to clean the shit before he could give it to Alex, so he was extremely grateful that there was absolutely no body parts that got stuck on the chains. That would have made this job a lot harder. He ended up cleaning the chainsaw rather quickly, he managed to complete it in seven minutes.

Thankfully, Tony and Mark came down and took the pig carcasses off his hands, they just noticed the pigs laying on the tarp, and took it upon themselves to take them out for some reason. He didn't ask why, but it did help him a good bit, it allowed him to make more space. He started to work more on the armor piercing bullets, and did his best with the 9mm bullets. He remembered making Almond's weapons, and how difficult that was. It wasn't that well made, but he did feel like he had done some good things with it. He hoped that Almond didn't turn out to become a traitor.

He began to work on the armor piercing bullet for weapons that were suited for 9mm bullets. He managed to do a good bit of progress in the time frame that he was given, and to be frank, he felt like he was close to creating the mold for the bullet. He started to carve out the preexisting mold, carefully making modifications in order to make the bullet pierce. He had been able to get the bullet to pierce through the Bullhead armor, but he couldn't get it past through the other two tests. He needed to ensure that the 9mm piercing bullet went through all three, and he hoped he was making the tip rather good enough to pierce. It did go through the Bullhead armor, so he was getting somewhere.

Suddenly, he got a whiff of cooking pork, and found his stomach to growl violently. He ended up going out the basement and out into the yard, where the smell originated, and found Mark and Tony barbecuing the pigs. He decided that the bullets could wait, they weren't gonna go anywhere, and join in on the barbecue. He was getting hungry, and he made his way straight towards the meal, more than ready to eat the delicious feast.

* * *

And that was the sixty first installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday, I had a lot of things going on yesterday that prevented me from doing so. But now it's the weekend, and oh boy! I am sad that I didn't see any new reviews, was looking forward to responding to them. But anyways, if you liked this chapter, then review! Please, I want to respond to the comments. If you want to see more, then favorite and follow this series! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

No reviews... ;_;


	62. Scene 18: Promises

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **White Fang Hideout, Residential District**

Almond sighed in relief when he finally came across the address that he was given several minutes ago. Since he couldn't go back to the apartment complex, seeing how he was told to pretend like he had no home, he was forced to sleep in one of the hideouts within Vale. Thankfully enough, this place was not located in the slums, and was placed in a middle class position. In fact, the apartment complex looked rather clean, as it seemed to be painted white and kept clean of trash. In fact, the apartment entrance seemed to be rather polished, to the point where the glass that surrounded the entrance was shining. He did notice, however, that there were three conspicuous slash marks on the door, and it did seem rather difficult to spot. That told him he was in the right location, and he knocked on the door, and heard someone say they were coming.

He was greeted by a scantily dressed dog faunus, with some messed up hair, who appeared to be grumbling and groaning. Almond did his bests to not stare at her rather open assets while she tried to get her bearings again. She rubbed her eyes, and squinted at Almond, who was suddenly interested in the white wall next to him, and was whistling innocently. She did not look amused at all.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Almond turned towards the woman, and again tried his best to stare at her eyes. He knew the consequence of trying to stare at a woman's assets, the beatings from Afina and Gold taught him well. Gold didn't take too kindly to anyone who was rather 'interested' in his sister, and did some persuasion to lead them away. Afina was just tough, and she could beat up most people in the gang, except for Basil and Aubergine. That made her feared among the ones who had faced her wrath, which made her a bit of a bruiser. The woman in front of him wasn't Afina, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He did not want to go through the entire beat down again.

"Who are you, and why are you here in the middle of the night?" Almond scratched his head, he'd assume that the White Fang members would know why he was here. Then again, the meeting had just ended a while ago, so he shouldn't expect them to immediately know.

"I'm Almond Vitesse, and I'm here for an apartment. I just got recruited into the White Fang, and I was told this hideout was good for a place to stay at." The woman just stared at him for a little bit, until she grumbled under her breath about free tenants, and opened the door, allowing Almond to get in.

"Don't let any of your friends in, and you can stay as long as you like. Here's your room and your key, and if you'll excuse me, I'll go right back to bed. Almond watched as the woman sleepily made her way back to her room, and shrugged. He looked at the room key, and noticed that he was assigned room 309. He realized that meant he had to go to the third floor, and thankfully enough, there was an elevator he could actually enter. He ended up going into the elevator, and leaned against the wall while he waited to enter the third floor. He whistled a small tune while he waited, and as soon as he heard the ding of the elevator, he walked right out, and made his way down the hallway. He looked at the top of each apartment door, and found his room easily, thankfully enough.

He opened the door to his apartment and found himself staring at a living room and kitchen combined. He closed the door behind him, dead-bolted it, and removed his shoes and socks before going further inside. He noticed that the entire apartment was already furnished, which did bring a grin to his face. The kitchen already had a fridge, oven, toaster, and several pans. The living room had a small television, a dinner table with two chairs, a small sofa, and a clock on the wall. He noticed the living room had two entrances to two other rooms, and he opened both, just to see which they were. The left one was a bathroom, which contained a shower drape, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and other toiletries. The bedroom had its own bed, desk, and window drapes. The place did look a little bit empty, but he wasn't going to complain. He ended up flopping right on the bed, and let out a breath of joy as he did so.

He wiggled his toes as he laid on the blanket, and was thinking about removing his clothes to sleep, considering the fact that he hadn't taken some extra clothing with him... but he decided against it. He decided to just sleep with his clothes on, he could get the clothing from the apartment when Basil and the rest of the guys went out for training... and thinking about them brought a sharp pang to his heart. He still didn't feel good about being with the White Fang, and he didn't even tell them the truth. Not to mention the fact that he was going to take stuff without seeing them one last time, and had joined the White Fang without their permission... he still didn't feel good about all of this. He sighed once again, and tried his best to get some sleep before the end of the night, but he found that he couldn't. He ended up lying there, until he finally fell asleep. It would be a long amount of minutes before he could fall asleep.

 **Charging Porpoise**

 **-Cue _Decade Dance_ by Jasper Byrne**

Mark rushed in the bar, in an attempt to get the multiple drinks done as efficiently as he could. He may have to talk to Corey about hiring more bartenders, he wasn't able to do this alone. Ever since the grand opening, the club had exploded in popularity, which forced the employees to go into long time sometimes. Tony had gone to get more employees, and even then, it wasn't enough. They had around five waitresses, even more strippers, a ton of security detail, and a few janitors. Mark was definitely going to have to talk to Tony about getting some assistants, he wasn't able to do get all of the people's orders as quickly as he would like. He was working as quickly as he could, but for one guy, it wasn't very easy. True, he was getting the drinks out a high rate, but at the same time, he was getting tired faster. In fact, he was getting extremely fatigued, to the point where he was extremely tempted to just have a drink of coffee to boost him up. Even though the coffee was for one of the drinks that was used in the cocktails, he wondered if anyone would notice him drinking just black coffee to boost him up.

"Hey Sorrel, seems like this club is booming, huh? I'd like a Bounty cocktail, if you're not too crowded." Mark looked up from the platter of cocktails he had just given to one of the waitresses and turned towards the voice, which turned out to just be Coco Adel. He had become somewhat acquainted with her, considering the fact that he was the one that made her the drinks she had here. She did try to figure out his way of making the drink, but he always had a way of making sure she didn't see. Well, he did know a little bit about her from the conversations they had while she and her hunter team visited. That was one of the few things they talked about, anyways.

"Yep, business is booming, and I'm surrounded in so many orders that it's difficult for me to even get a break." Coco chuckled at Sorrel's response, and tried to watch carefully as he began to make her drink. He knew that he used coffee and some form of alcohol, but she never figured out what else. She knew that while his fashion sense was horrible, his drinks were to die for. They were quite good, and the Bounty cocktail had become her chosen favorite. For some reason, no other club in Vale had the drinks that were sold in the _Charging Porpoise,_ and in fact, some of the clubs had begun to decrease in popularity. Junior's club was obviously not doing as well as this place, considering the fact that this place was different and in a way, alluring. It called you back in for more, and to the point, it seemed out of this world. The music was different, the drinks were different, and the entire club was different from other areas. She was interested in the VIP area though...

As soon as Sorrel handed her the Bounty cocktail, she chugged it and looked him right in the eyes. "Do you have any idea how to get into the VIP area? I'm interested in what they've got there." She looked expectantly at Sorrel as he rubbed his neck, and then sighed. She knew that certain people got access to the VIP section, and in that area, you had clear view of the entire club, not to mention the fact that you got someone to serve you and another area you can go to. The VIP area was just alluring, and several people have attempted to enter the area, only to be denied access, proving that there were certain people who could get in.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone else what I'm telling you. In order to get into the VIP section, you need to be approved by the owner of the club. I can try to get you and your team in, but no promises. I'll do it as a favor as a friend, as long as you don't tell anyone else. Don't worry, I'll put it on your tab." Coco chuckled at the small joke as she sipped her cocktail, she paid for all of her drinks immediately. She got another cocktail and placed the lien onto the counter, including a tip as well, and thanked Sorrel for what he was going to do. She turned on the stool to face the dance floor, and watched as Velvet and Fox danced. They did look rather happy, and she was too. This place seemed to wash away all of the stress of the job of a hunter. Yatsuhashi was in the bathroom due to the fact that he had drunk a lot, so he was probably emptying his bladder in the restroom. She just sighed as she sipped the cocktail, staring at the bright lights going down on the flashing dance floor. She just watched the sight, and let the lights just wash over her. She was glad that there were going to be no worries right now, and just relaxed. It was a moment she wanted to savor, considering the fact that she and her team couldn't visit this place all the time. They had only came to this place at least three times, and those were on weekends. Right now, today was the last night before they were to go inbound on a mission, and she couldn't help but feel saddened that she was going to leave this place for a while. So she took her time with the moment, enjoying the drink in her hand and the sight of Velvet and Fox dancing.

 **Vale Slums, White Fang Hideout**

Alex growled as she started to shove the running chainsaw into the White Fang grunt's stomach, which caused him to scream loudly, at least until she had ripped him in half. Ash wasn't with her, primarily due to the fact that he was back at home, working on the numerous bullet types that were to be used on armored targets and Atlas robots. She was by herself right now, and Corey had gone somewhere else to get some more recruits. She was told that she needed to keep the pressure on the White Fang, considering the fact that they had been left to their own devices for a long time. That gave them the ability to restore all the manpower lost in the raids on the hideouts, and obtain more resources in the period of time. She held the chainsaw up, and started to walk down the hall, with her chainsaw up and ready. There were still two rooms left to purge, and to be frank, she found that she was getting an adrenaline rush. It was rather satisfying.

One of the doors burst open, and a White Fang soldier rolled out, and proceeded to take aim at Alex, only for his head to be sliced clean off by her chainsaw. His head went flying into the air, spilling blood all over the halls, and he stayed in the crouching position for a brief moment, at least before realizing he was dead and toppled to the ground. She kicked the head out of the way as she entered the open room, and was greeted by three guys standing there with swords. They looked scared, and she could see the fear in their eyes. They looked at each other, than at the bloody Alex, then back at each other, before gulping and screaming as they rushed her. She took care of them rather quickly, using the chainsaw efficiently to chop them up. The first charger had the chainsaw open up his lower torso, causing his intestines to slip out and fall to the ground. He stared at the tubes falling out, and tried to stuff them back inside, right before Alex chopped off his arm. The guy then screamed, until he fell forward onto the ground, with the intestines going around his body. The second one got chopped diagonally, and the person behind him could watch as the soldier's bottom fell flat onto the ground, intestines and organs pouring out from the new holes made in the body. The final person got the chainsaw right on the forehead, and stopped moving, and only stood there stupidly as Alex sawed him in half. He began to unfold as she brought the chainsaw down, with the split brain falling out of the now skull halves made. The two halves fell to the floor, parallel to each other, and the blood simply oozed out of the open parts. She looked around the room, and there was nothing but trash. Guess you got what you have when you were in the slums.

She left the room, and started to stomp towards the next room, just to add a bit of intimidating factor to the entire notion. and she could hear whimpers coming from the next room. She just stood there, with the chainsaw going, and decided to have some fun with these bastards before killing. She took a deep breath, and decided to try using the deepest voice she could to scare the pants off them.

"The Big Bad Wolf is here to gobble you fucks ALL UP!" As soon as she screamed that in an extremely menacing tone, surprising herself, she started to tear the door down with the chainsaw, and she could hear the people just absolutely SCREAM in unison. It was rather funny, since they were all screaming in rhythm. She started to bring the door down little by little, and as soon as it looked ready to be broken, she brought her right leg up, and kicked the door open, and brought the chainsaw up. The only people here were two female teens and a male adult, and both seem to be holding their weapons shakily. They didn't have much in the first place, rather, the only thing they were carrying were pistols, which really didn't frighten her anymore. She had aura, what the fuck would these small bullets do?

The troops screamed as soon as she entered the room, completely scared out of their minds. She was absolutely doused in blood, and to be even more intimidating, the swan mask was pulsating. It seemed to have grown some sharp teeth for some reason, and it was eyeing them with a thirst that could not be quenched. They shot all of their bullets into this thing, all the way till the guns just let out the sound of clicking. They widened their eyes in fear when they noticed that the person had taken no damage whatsoever, and started to huddle closer to each other when the person started to come closer to them, ever so slowly. They started to pray and beg for forgiveness, hoping it would save them. It didn't.

The first female teen, who so happened to have wolf ears on her head, screamed loudly in pain as the chainsaw penetrated her stomach and continually ran, and started to scrape the wall behind her. The other two yelled in horror and started to back away, watching as the girl had her chopped intestines fly out from the hole made in her stomach. She started to cough up blood immensely, and she died with her eyes open and tears falling out, and her body shook from the vibrations from the chainsaw. The intestines still flew, and finally settled down when the person pulled out the chainsaw, and stared at the other two. The person's red eyes were now more visible than ever, and to the duo's horror, they appeared to be glowing. This wasn't a human... this was some kind of fucked up Grimm. And they were afraid.

The last female teen screamed and tried to get to the door, only for her right leg to be chopped off by a swing of the chainsaw. She fell flat on her face, and she started to sob and cry as she desperately crawled away from this thing, THIS ABOMINATION, and tried her best to get away. She didn't know how the fuck she was going to get away, or what she would do, all she knew was that she wanted to fucking RUN. The chainsaw started to get louder, and she widened her eyes, and started to crawl faster. That was when the chainsaw came swinging down, and started to cut her left arm off, and she screamed as her left arm detached from her torso. The left arm started to flail around, until it stopped and limped down, dead. She started to feel cold, and she was losing energy and consciousness. She decided that maybe a quick nap would do, and she blacked out, with the blood coming out of her body at a rapid rate.

The last person just looked like a deer in headlights, appropriately so, seeing that he was a deer faunus. He couldn't believe what just happened, two of his associates had just been mutilated by this thing, this... whatever it was! He watched in fear as the monster turned, and he swore it grinned its horrible, sharp teeth when it noticed he was alive. It made small steps towards him, and he threw the pistol at the thing, hoping it would stop it for a little bit, just to distract it for a minute. It merely swatted away the pistol with a swipe of the chainsaw, cutting it apart as it swung with the chainsaw. Now he was left, and he closed his eyes and prayed to the Dust, hoping that he would have a better life in the future. The chainsaw started at the side of his neck, and he began to scream and pray louder, hoping that some divine force would arrive and save him, spare him from this horrible feeling. The pain lasted for a few seconds, and then he was gone.

Alex decapitated the man slowly, and when she was done, she whacked the head off with the blunt end of her chainsaw. She knew there was one last room to hit, might as well get this done with. She was caked in blood, and she was starting to smell. She should get cleaned right away, and then she knew she had to be careful not to get caught by the cops... but then again, the police here weren't very good. They didn't investigate the arson very well, and to boot, that entire Bullhead suicide bombing wasn't investigated too well either. They were either not very well paid, or completely incompetent, or maybe both. Oh well, it made her job easier, so she wasn't going to complain. She exited the now bloody room, and started to walk down the hallways, getting closer to the last room.

She headed to the final room, and when she turned the corner, with the chainsaw roaring, the only thing she saw was a kid. The child was crying and sobbing while wearing the White Fang mask. He had small deer antlers popping out of his head, and he tried his best to back away from her, at least until he hit the wall. He put his arms over his face, and started to cry, crying out for his mother, his father, anyone that could help him. This sight just punched Alex in the gut, and she really didn't want to go through with this. Corey had told her to wipe out the entire White Fang hideout, no matter what. Even if there was a kid, she had to do it, in order to escape any chance of witnesses and exposure. She didn't feel too good now, and she honestly was torn between leaving the room, or killing the kid.

The poor boy had the smell of urine now, and Alex didn't even bother covering her nose. This was not the time, and she was now torn between her friends and her conscience. She didn't want to kill the kid, she really didn't... but her friends would be at risk if she didn't. She mulled over these thoughts for a while, thinking hard, thinking what was the right answer, what to do. Fuck, she wasn't trained for this shit, and she doubted if anyone was prepared to go out and kill a small kid like this. She stared at the bloody chainsaw, and noticed what her own reflection gave off. She was completely soaked in blood, and she did look rather menacing, with small organ bits all over her. She wondered if she was a monster, and stared back at the kid, then at the bloody hallway, then back at the kid. She took a deep breath, and started to walk towards the kid, intent on doing what she needed to do.

The child felt the blade of the chainsaw on his neck, and immediately froze up in fear. The warm blood just settled on his neck, and the blade was rather hot, where it was hurting his neck. He covered his eyes, and he could hear the person breathing, and before he knew it, his hands were pulled down, and he stared wide eyed into the person's eyes. They were black, black like the darkness of the Grimm. Then the person spoke, and he felt even more fear than he felt in his life.

"You never saw anything, you were sleeping when this all happened... if you tell anyone, then I will return from the shadows, and I will make your life a living nightmare... understand?" The boy nodded, and he started to dilate his pupils, hoping for Dust that the person would just turn away the eyes. The dark, empty, eyes that stared directly into his soul. The person in front of him sighed, and then pulled the chainsaw away from his throat, which caused him to breath out. The person walked out of the room, and the boy simply just curled up, repeating about how nothing happened and that he had been asleep. That was what he would be saying until he was discovered by a White Fang soldier. And all he would repeat was that he didn't see what happened, and that he was asleep. Everyone believed him, and had him go through some therapy to try to get over his trauma. He would be there for years to come.

 **Vale, Police Department  
**

Vincent Ecru banged his fist against the wall of the station, completely frustrated and enraged. He had been debating with the leading officer, trying to prove his point that the arson case had to be thoroughly investigated, along with the entire Bullhead crash. The Bullhead crash, infamously dubbed _Tower Fall_ by the public, had not been as thoroughly investigated as the police claimed. They just passed it off as an accident from a pilot, which led the council to merely place some more laws on the Bullhead piloting. But he knew that it wasn't an accident, he knew that that was intentional. Not only that, but the entire arson case that put the city on edge was done sloppily and inefficiently. It made him shameful that he was a police officer sometimes, he really wanted to help this city grow, to become even better and safer for the citizens. His ideas were always rejected, and he knew why: it was rather expensive. He felt like they had to use more resources to try to finish off cases accurately, to send more men into the slums to give aid, and to ensure that others would not be in danger of the criminals that walked the streets.

"Dust damn the department, don't they see that I'm trying my best to solve the city's problems?" He really didn't want to feel pissed off, but he had to. The department chief just laughed at him when he offered his ideas, and in fact, had threatened to demote him when he brought up the entire Froststand Penitentiary massacre. No one talked about that incident, and for good reason: it had given numerous police officers nightmares and trauma. He didn't like it either, but he knew that things had to change if shit like that was going to continue on.

"If you're looking to solve Vale's problems... then I can help." He turned to the voice, shocked at whoever had heard him, and came face to face with a person wearing rather baggy clothing, and a baseball cap that hid their face. He was curious and intrigued, what did this person mean? At the same time, he was suspicious, no one just offered help to a police officer, He didn't trust the guy either, they had just met after all.

"Who are you, and what do you mean by helping?" The person simply looked at Vincent, before replying with a simple word that carried so much weight. "Noire."

Noire Monochrome, Vale's most infamous criminal. Written down as the most deadliest assassin for Hei Xiong, AKA Junior, he/she was most notable for doing numerous slaughters for his clients and other people. The person was a legend in the criminal underworld, considering the fact that he had managed all of his kills without the usage of AURA. That was frightening, and not only that, but he had been able to beat up several hunters, and to boot, actually killed two ex-hunters that had joined the underworld. He was heavily tempted to draw out his pistol and put the person under arrest, but he knew that would do no good. Junior would be paying top lien to get the person out, and the police chief was rumored to be rather corrupt. He wasn't going to take his chance with the arrest... but he might as well figure out what this person meant.

"I can offer you a chance to clean up the streets, off the books of course. The ability to do your heart's wish, to free Vale of the horrible presence surrounding it... won't you join me?" Vincent was heavily tempted to say yes, but he had enough willpower to keep it to himself. This person was a criminal, why should he trust him? Then again... some criminals were doing their best to help Vale keep itself steady, like Cerulean Wicket and Garnet Warrick. They were the heads of the largest mafia families, but they were desperately giving aid to some of Vale citizens. Maybe Noire aimed to be like them.

"Well... if you are interested, head to the _Charging Porpoise_ tomorrow, right before closing time, and tell the bartender 'I was born in America'. Don't tell anyone, I will know... and the consequence will be dire." Before he could reply why he needed to head to that nightclub, Noire was gone, and had disappeared from his view. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, wondering if he should report this to his chief... and decided not to. He was tired of being ridiculed from his department, might as well take the invitation. Whatever he found, it could be useful. He went back inside the station, since he did have reports to fill in. He had to keep his duty as a police officer, after all.

* * *

And that was the sixty second installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I have pledged to unleash a chapter a day... although I must now retake that, considering the fact that I will be attending college now. Not only that, but I am planning to actually lengthen the chapters considerably, which will cause some problems with release times. I will still try my utter best to release daily, but it's highly unlikely now. After all, it is a fanfiction author's duty to finish whatever story they write... not going to point fingers... I also discovered that I like writing these death scenes WAY too much... I don't need a therapist, don't you dare say that! Well, if you liked this story, please favorite, follow, and review! I cannot stress how much I want to see reviews, the suggestions and comments always help the story out. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **tH1s:** Hmmm, that is true. I've been doing 2k-3k words in each chapter normally, and that's primarily due to the fact that I feel absolutely rushed to shoot a chapter a day. I'll definitely lengthen the chapters a good bit, starting with this one! This does mean that I may not be able to upload a chapter a day, which I don't imagine, considering the fact that I did upload a 5k chapter before the afternoon. I am going to try my best to make the chapters longer, so don't you worry! Hope to see your next review!

 **Terminator51:** Wellll... I did think about it, and it crossed my mind... before I realized that the Fans never knew how the 50 Blessings actually recruited their people. Besides, they're trying their best to not be extremely obvious, so they're not going to use fliers to obtain more people. But don't worry, they've got their ways... and thank you for the review, and I look forward to reading your next review!

 **jj:** Hey, you're reviewing right now, so that's a good thing to note! I will try to keep up the work I've been doing, but college will take a good remainder of that. I will try my best to at least get this series uploaded in a reasonable manner, it's my pledge as a writer to do so! I look forward to reading your next review!


	63. Intermission: Scene 38: Greetings

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **White Fang Hideout**

Almond stretched his arms as he awoke from his slumber, and it felt incredibly good when he heard his back pop a little. The bliss was great, he felt a lot of tingling sensation with each pop that emitted from his back. To describe the amount of pleasure that he got from the tinglings were indescribable, but it was bliss in a nutshell. He got off the bed carefully, and made his way towards the living room, hoping that there were some free groceries inside the fridge. He opened the door to the open fridge, and found a carton of eggs, along with some ham. He took out two of the pearly white eggs out of the carton, and took out three slices of ham. He took out a frying pan, and looked for some oil and seasoning. Thankfully, the shelf contained salt, pepper, and olive oil for use. He turned on a fire, and let the frying pan sit on to of the flame for a while, before pouring oil over the pan, and coating the bottom with the hick liquid. After a while, he cracked the eggs over the pan, and started to cook the eggs sunny side up, and seasoned them with some salt and pepper.

After the eggs were placed on a clean plate, he started to fry the ham, which gave off a rather salty and savory smell while it cooked. His stomach growled at the delicious smell, and he nearly drooled on the spot. He did have the willpower to make sure that he didn't, and in the end, the hams were cooked rather nicely. When he touched them, he noticed how the ham felt rather crinkled and tough, and yet at the same time, when he pressed his finger against it, there were several juices that oozed out from the touch. He licked his lips, he knew this meal was going to be spectacular. Shame he didn't have any bread, he could've made a sandwich right then and there.

Of course, he wasn't going to eat this bare handed, and he looked in the drawers for any possible utensils he could use. Thankfully, there were a fork and knife in the drawer, and he grabbed them to use for his breakfast. He set the plate on the dinner table, pulled up a chair, and then sat down. He noticed that the chair creaked rather loudly, to the point where he was able to hear it rather loudly, due to his sensitive ears. Nevertheless, he did his best to ignore the sounds, and started to take a piece of the egg with his fork. After breaking off a piece of the pearly white egg, he bit into it, and enjoyed the flavor of egg, salt, and pepper. Then came the ham, and when he bit into it, his mouth filled up with the juices of the pork, and the salty and succulent taste of the meat filled his mouth. He quickly gulped down the juice, he didn't want to burn his tongue, and started to chew, and was satisfied with the taste. He dug into the meal, and after fifteen minutes, he was finished with his breakfast.

He sighed and leaned back into his chair, causing a lot of creaking noises to pierce into his ear, and he immediately regretted that decision. Even though he felt relaxed, his entire body shook with absolute disturbance as soon as the creaking met his ears. He ended up getting up, and placing the chair far away from the table, and tested the other chair. This one creaked at the same wavelength as the previous one, and that just annoyed Almond, looks like he was going to have to get some new chairs at the store. Then again, he had to grab all his clothes from the apartment first, and he knew that he didn't have many of those, so he could just bring a trash bag and collect all of his clothing articles. He looked at the clock, just to get a figure of how much time he had, and discovered that he did have a rather long time before the meeting occurred. It was currently ten in the morning, which meant that he did have six hours before the entire meeting. That was good, that meant he could return back just in time to get away with some stuff, and get one single chair that didn't creak so loudly. He got up, picked up his key, and left the apartment, locking the door behind him as he went. He didn't want anyone to break into his room, not on the second day. Always paid to be cautious, after all.

 **Wicket Headquarters, Cerulean's Office**

The head of the large criminal family sighed as he put down the Scroll he had in his hands, and leaned back into his chair. He had just got off the call with the pathologist that he had hired a few days ago. The person he hired had been autopsying the body of the faunus arson victim, which had been purchased for a reasonable sum. The police were rather easy to bribe, which made jobs easier for the entire Wicket family, since the police wasn't nearly paid enough to do several jobs that they had to do. In fact, the Warrick and Wicket families were uniting together to investigate the _Tower Fall_ incident, and were attempting to uncover the truth behind this Bullhead crash. Both of the families were uniting their strength to help out the citizens of Vale, assisting in several investigations and providing aid towards the homeless... except for the fact that the Wickets were the only one assisting the faunus community. The Warrick were highly racist towards faunus, and Garnet even stated that he'd like to shake the hand of the person that set the faunus on fire. That was a trait that needed to be fixed, it would only go to ruin the entire city. Unfortunately, with the information he got, it was more than a simple arson.

He gave out a deep breath of air as he was leaning back, the news he had received was not good. The pathologist that he hired had asked whether or not this was actually an arson case, and told him the facts of the entire incident. The guy was nearly dead before he was set on fire, and that was primarily due to the fact that there were numerous broken bones and skin peeling that were actually evident in the body. The guy stated that this person's internal system was so ruined that he literally had to pull out pieces of bone off the insides. He didn't ask for further details, just knew that the person had been beaten up so cruelly and viciously. The arson was probably there to cover up the crime, and to make sure that the person wasn't noticed.

Thankfully enough, the pathologist had managed to find some undamaged tissue, and had managed to discover the identity of the victim: a dog faunus named Kirsch Periwinkle. The poor person didn't have that many contacts to alert them of these news, but there were several friends that he could talk to. The CCT was generous enough to allow them to 'borrow' that information, and the list of numbers were right in front of him. The list was rather small, with only six phone numbers to go through. He started to dial the first number on the list, and waited for the person to answer the call. He may be here for a while.

 **White Fang Hideout**

Curcurbit sat on the chair in the recruit's apartment, and was somewhat amused by the fact that the guy had gotten new chairs for the place. The person in charge of the White Fang operations in Vale, Rust Bertolf. The guy was wearing the White Fang mask, which covered his entire face, and was wearing that silly top hat. He was dressed in a black trench coat, with his weapon somewhere else. Curcurbit didn't know this guy's semblance, but knew it had to be somewhat devastating, he was said to be a high ranking person in the White Fang. This person of high importance was sitting casually, with his right leg over his left, and was sitting rather casually on the creaky wooden chair. The newbie, whose name was Almond, was sitting opposite from them, with his weapon on the table. The weapon was a machete, and it did appear to be just that.

"So, you made this weapon yourself? Tell me, what does your machete transform into?" Almond took the weapon into his hand, and unlocked the blade part, which caused the blade to fall off the handle, with a single chain that helped the blade stay attached. Above the chain was a small barrel, and a trigger popped right from the handle, which allowed Almond to shoot the gun. Rust didn't seem that amused, and Curcurbit had to admit that the weapon did seem a bit too much.

"What, is it an automatic pistol? If it is, then that's good, it'll be able to help deal with some of our enemies." Almond nodded, and they seemed perfectly okay with his answer. Curcurbit sincerely wondered how well this guy fought, since no one in the White Fang usually brought their own weapons. Was this guy just attempting to stand out or something?

"Now, we do need you to do some stuff for us, after you prove your worth in the training match, of course. After that, we'll send you out on some missions to complete, and you'll be able to get some better places to stay, along with some pocket lien. Deal?" Almond nodded his head, and Rust smiled, overjoyed that the person was willing to fight for the White Fang cause. Rust began to tell the new recruit where the location of the testing would be, and other details about the entire White Fang operations. During the midst of the conversation, Curcurbit's Scroll started to ring, and Rust gave him the okay to just answer the Scroll. Curcurbit accepted the call, and put the Scroll to speaker, and wondered who was calling him.

"Hello, is this Curcurbit here? This is Cerulean Wicket, and I've got some news about Kirsch." Rust looked at Curcurbit, wondering why this mafia don was calling him. Curcurbit merely stared back at Rust with confusion. Then again, this person had information about Kirsch, which did make him curious to discover. He replied by stating that he indeed was Curcurbit, and replied what the information was.

"Well... I have some bad news. Kirsch was confirmed to be the arson victim... and the way he died isn't good either. The autopsy shows that he had been brutalized right before his death, due to the amount of broken bones that were present throughout his body. The pathologist believes that Kirsch was nearly dead when he got burned in that basement... I'm sorry." After that sentence, the call dropped, and a chilling air of tension went throughout the entire room. Rust looked at Curcurbit in worry, and Almond stared at Curcurbit, somewhat guilty of maybe knowing who was behind this. Curcurbit himself looked rather dreadful, his entire skin had turned pale, and his fists were leaking blood from the small gaps between his deathly white fingers. His face was one of a mixture of grief, anger, and sorrow, and the entire room stayed silent for a few minutes, before he exploded.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The guy that died was Kirsch? AND I COULDN'T EVEN FUCKING RECOGNIZE HIM! What kind of fucking friend am I?" Almond winced at Curcurbit screaming, and noticed that Curcurbit's wolf ears were shivering violently. The enraged person swiped his arm through the table, and sent his Scroll flying, which hit a nearby wall and shattered. Rust stayed sitting, although he did look more than ready to get right up to contain Curcurbit if it came to it.

"Those fucking bastards... those goddamn pieces of shits... when I find them, I'll fucking make them suffer! Make hem pay for what they fucking did to Kirsch! I'll avenge him in full power, and I'll make sure I give those monsters a living hell!" Curcurbit had begun to stomp around the room, and slammed a fist right into the wall, and to Almond's shock, he punched straight through it. Wood flew away from his fist as he pulled it out of the wall, and he was seething with rage. His teeth were clenched and there was a large amount of blood-lust pouring out of him.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill all fucking humans! I'll.. I'll..." The raging faunus simply fell to his knees and started to cry, and Rust got up and began to pat the poor soldier on the back, stating that they'll get the bastards for this. Rust did his best to comfort the person, and looked right at Almond, with the expression for him that they'll talk later. Almond nodded, and proceeded to walk right back to his bedroom, and as soon as he entered the room, he closed the door. Curcurbit's bawling was still audible through the walls, and Almond wiped some tears that had grown from his eyes. He knew damn well who was responsible for this, and he really, really wanted to tell that guy who committed these horrible murders... but he couldn't. He had his own friends to protect, and he couldn't risk their lives to satisfy his own emotions. He prayed to Dust that they were alright, and silently fell onto his bed, feeling miserable. He felt ill, and his stomach felt as though someone had given him some nasty bile to drink. He just laid there, with the pillow to his face, feeling horrible about himself. The audible crying didn't make things better.

 **Charging Porpoise**

Vincent found himself right outside the club that he was told to go by Noire, and found himself wondering what the club was about. They were literally remodeling the entrance, and he found that he was rather late; he had arrived a while after closing time. They were repainting the entrance, and there were several scaffolds present to work on the remodeling. He noticed that there were three buff, menacing looking bouncers guarding the area, with good reason as well. Vincent was almost persuaded to just leave and come back tomorrow... well, almost. It was going to take a lot more than that to scare him off from discovering the truth, and protecting Vale from the monsters that lied within.

He approached the security guards casually, as if nothing was wrong. The guards, who had been staring in different directions, all noticed him walking towards them, and they moved to encircle him somewhat. It wasn't a full circle, more like a semi circle, but still, they were highly intent on blocking the way to the club.

"Sorry buddy, we're past closing time. Might want to party hard elsewhere." Vincent simply stared at the bouncers, wondering what he should do. He could just fight these bouncers and gain entrance into the club, but that wasn't smart. He could simply try to sneak in, but what was the point of that? He had a police badge, he could just use that to get in. Which was what he chose to do after one minute of quick thinking.

Vincent took out his police ID and flashed his badge at the three bouncers, and smirked a little, not enough where it was blatantly obvious, but just enough so the most observant person could spot it. None of the bouncers noticed the smirk, but they did spot the ID and the badge. They seemed a bit confused and worried, and looked at each other for ten seconds before turning back at the police officer.

"VPD business, let me into the club. It's none of your business." Vincent made his words hard and cold, making sure that they carried the nonexistent authority of the failing police department. Thankfully, the bouncers appeared to be rather startled, and moved away from him, allowing him entrance into the club. Vincent simply nodded in thanks, and headed inside, noting that the front door was unlocked for some reason. Probably to have people go in and out while cleaning up, he supposed.

The first thing he noticed when he got into the club was that it was rather quiet. Then again, it was past closing time, and the only souls he could spot were some janitors, and a fat man cleaning the bar. Vincent sighed and started to head towards the bartender, remembering what Noire had told him. He was careful walking down to the bar though, considering the fact that there were several wet bubbly puddles on the stairs, all of which threatened to trip him and break his head. The first puddle he nearly tripped on was far too slippery to be water, and he grabbed the handrail just in time to save himself from major damage. He kept that note in mind, and started to be more careful, noting that the puddles probably contained a form of soap inside them.

He finally got to the dance floor after a long, careful walk down the stairs, and headed straight for the bar. The entire bar wasn't that well lit up, and the bar was the only one with an actually light to it. As soon as he got to the bar counter, he leaned on it, gaining a look of irritation from the bartender. The guy's name tag stated that he was called Sorrel, which Vincent stored in his memory. If he was going to frequent this club, better get to know several of the people that worked there.

"What are you doing here, other than just ruining the place I just cleaned up?" Vincent simply looked at the bartender, who seemed completely unamused by the entire incident. He did not look very happy about the fact that Vincent had an elbow right on top of the bar counter, which he had been so meticulously cleaning. Vincent merely sighed and removed his elbow, allowing the bartender to clean up the spot that was made. Vincent coughed into his fist and stood up straight, and stared at Sorrel right in the eyes, before reciting the phrase that Noire told him to say.

Sorrel didn't seem to be very happy when Vincent finished the phrase, and merely gestured for him to come towards the back of the bar. Vincent shrugged and followed the bartender, wondering where they were going. They went straight into the kitchen, and Vincent merely looked around, confused. This was the meeting place? He was expecting something like a conference room, an office, not... a kitchen. That was when he heard a grating sound, and looked at the bartender, who had just moved an oven out of the way, revealing a trap door that had been hidden. The bartender merely opened the trapdoor and gestured for Vincent to walk right in, which Vincent began to do. He noticed that the door led to a brightened staircase, and he began to walk down, wondering where he was going.

As he went down the stairs, Vincent started to hear voices coming from the bottom, and the closer he got, the louder they became. They appeared to be talking about an organization and joining it, along with the purpose of the entire organization. When he got to the bottom, he noticed that the door was made out of metal, with a doorknocker that was made to replicate a... circle with three lines going through it? Vincent actually just stood at the front of the door and inspected the knocker, he had zero clue what this symbol meant. He wasn't that big of a history guy, but this symbol was just... bizarre. He didn't even know what this was for, and after eight minutes of inspecting it, he gave up, and used it to knock on the door. There was a clicking that came from behind the door, with a voice telling him to come in. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the scene.

He wasn't the only one that was contacted by Noire, it appears. In fact, there were around twelve different people inside the room, and they ranged from human to faunus. They all sat at a giant table, one that appeared to belong in a sophisticated conference room. A map of Vale with several key points was on the table, and a strange flag that was situated on one of the walls. There were some computers within the room, with numerous Scrolls that laid right in the middle of the table. He walked towards one of the chairs awkwardly, utterly awed at the sight. The amount of lien that was needed to make all this... it must have costed millions. He sat on an unoccupied chair, and was shocked at how comfy it was. Heck, there was even a cup holder at the right arm, and he felt like he could get somewhat used to this.

"You're late." As soon as Vincent heard that booming voice, he turned towards the sound, only to be greeted by a man sitting at a large chair, at the end of the table. He was wearing a large white mask over his face, and there was a large cloak that hid his body. Vincent tensed up immediately, was this possibly a White Fang meeting? Apparently not, as the guy noticed Vincent's tension, and merely laughed at the sight.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. No, this isn't the White Fang, I'm just wearing this to hide my face. Can't get caught by police after this meeting is over, can I?" Vincent felt that lone statement be directed straight at him, and he fell a little into his chair from that. Then again, that was a high possibility, as this was the first time that all of them met. He stared around the room, and found that there were both men and women here, but all were around his age at least. What was this meeting all about?

"Alright then, we can start to get to this organization and its purpose now. Since we merely went over the idea, we'll talk about the real thing." Everyone at the table stood up and stared right at the masked man, wondering why they were called here at this club. Vincent stood up too, and stared at the masked figure, sincerely wondering what this was all about. Was this a criminal organization like the Wicket family, or was this something else?

"All of us are here for one simple reason: we want to help Vale. It's no lie, Vale is dying, and we are all here in order to help, to allow it to become stronger and safer. My name is Florida, nd that's all you need to know. This organization was created by me, and I will simply state what we will do. We are going to free Vale from the horrible influence it is in, we will act as a police force to assist all of the people. You may ask, why not allow the police or the hunters to do so? The hunters are far too busy with taking Grimm from the outside, they cannot act as the security of Vale. The police are corrupt and negligent, they couldn't even solve a simple case of Dust shop robberies. If you want to help out Vale... then stay and sit. If you're not interested, you can all just simply leave right now." No one moved from their seats, not even Vincent. Even though he was against this entire idea... he had to admit the person was right. The police were just corrupt and far too weak to do any good, and he witnessed that first hand. The Hunters would be nice... but they were too busy to actually help out Vale as a whole. If they wanted change to come, they may as well do it themselves.

The person nodded with approval from all of them, and did give off an air of joy. He continued with his speech, and everyone leaned in to hear more details, as they were all interested about the organizations's methods.

"I am glad you all decided to stay... very well, I will tell you all the truth. The organization will be named the 50 Blessings, and we will do our best to help save Vale. Whether it be killing criminals that run rampant on the streets, taking out White Fang hideouts, giving aid to the homeless... we will strive to help Vale, to save it. If you choose to join, you will receive a new name, and a gift to use throughout every assault mission. You will all be given new Scrolls for usage in communication, and you must all remember that there is only one simple task you can never do: become a traitor. If you betray the trust that I am giving all of you, then we will act swiftly and decisively, and show no mercy. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded, and stayed at attention at their seats, waiting for their next orders. The person waved towards the Scroll, and everyone took only one, and began to get familiar with them. Vincent got a Scroll which did have the icon of an owl in the screen for some reason. The others noticed the icon, and looked back at Miami, who gestured to continue going through the device. Vincent started to inspect the Scroll and several of its programs, and came into contact with one simple word that popped up immediately: Doral.

"The word you all spotted that popped up inside your Scroll is your new name. As such, for example, if you received the word Monticello, that is your name for the 50 Blessings. With that in mind, remember that name, you will use it in your messages to one another... and now, for the gifts. After all, I did promise all of you something, didn't I?" Florida made a single hand wave, and the bartender came out of the door, carrying two large boxes. When he opened the boxes, the first thing he pulled out was a strange mask, that appeared to be replicate a purple panther. The person started to give out the mask to each person, and Vincent received the mask that replicated a chameleon. Vincent was just confused why he had this in his hand, what was this for?

"Those masks all of you have in your hands will be your new face, at least while you undergo an activity for us. I will now talk to all of you privately, in order to learn more about each of you. You will all be given training and a weapon to utilize in the field of action. When you receive a mission, we expect you all to be able to complete it efficiently! Now, I will do the questioning, so all of you please, stay seated, and be patient." Everyone nodded, and the first person to get interviewed was a purple, long haired woman, and the rest simply waited in their seats. The night was going to be long, and after a long time, Vincent was finally called up. He got up and walked straight towards one of the four side rooms. When he entered the room, he noticed that it was sort of like a prison cell, except a bit smaller. Florida was sitting on a stool outside the cell, and gestured for Vincent to go inside. He did just that, and sat down on a chair that was in the cell. He crossed his leg, and started to tap his knee, wondering what the questions will be.

"What is your name and occupation?"  
"My name is Vincent Ecru, and I am an officer of the law."  
"A policeman then? Why did you join the 50 Blessings then? You could've left at any time."  
"I joined because... because of how bad the police department is. It has to change, and I know I can't make changes to Vale within the law."  
"So you decide to simply go outside the law? Isn't that a bit... hypocritical? To do a criminal act while having an oath to uphold the law?"  
"It isn't when the police are far too incompetent to do anything."  
"I see... aren't you an officer? Would you say you are incompetent too?"  
"I would say no. I have tried to made changes... none of my colleagues listened."  
"Well, I thank you for the honesty. Before I let you go, why do you want to help Vale?"  
"I... I don't know. It's my home, and I have always cherished it. Just the fact that it has been going to hell... it sickens me."  
"I see. Tell me, what is your agent name, and what mask did you receive?"  
"My agent name is Doral apparently, and the mask I received is a chameleon."  
"Alright, that'll be all. You can leave if you like."

Vincent then stood up, shook Florida's hand, and started to leave the entire club. As soon as he arrived back home, he sighed and stared right at the mask in his hand. It seemed to be staring back at him... and it gave him an uneasy feeling inside his stomach. His thoughts became muddled, and he found himself desperately wishing to do some harm to anyone. He blinked, and the blood-lust disappeared. He stared at the mask one last time, before putting it away in his closet, and headed straight towards his bedroom. He needed some sleep, he was probably hallucinating from his fatigue.

 **Two hours later...**

"So Tony, how was it acting as the entire head of the 50 Blessings?" Corey and Tony were sitting at the dinner table, and both of them were drinking. Corey was drinking a glass of hard cider, while Tony had been drinking two bottles of beer.

Tony simply growled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before replying that it was rather fun. The entire costume that was made for him was back at the club, hidden inside his office. Now that they had information on their new recruits, they could easily track them down and make sure they didn't turncoat on the 50 Blessings. All they needed to do to make the surveillance even stronger was to simply infiltrate the CCT and implant a program that enabled them to take control of the online connections. The CCT was known for keeping track of all calls and messages sent through Scrolls and computers, and taking control of the building would enable them to record and track calls easier. Ash was trying to make a program to do that very task right now, and Alex was out planning some more Dust heists. Mark was sleeping, and the two of them were discussing some more plans.

"The kids will be useful for all Dust robberies, we need to get the new guys all trained and prepared for any missions, they aren't ready to take on the White Fang yet. We can go out and get several more assets for the organization, but it'll take a long time. We need to obtain more manpower, as well as Dust and lien. You did say we had recruited two engineers, and they will be useful to us in the future. Dust can be taken care of, lien can be supplied temporarily by the club, and for manpower.. well, you'll do the honors as normal. For the 50 Blessings." With that note from Tony, the two clinked their glasses of alcohol, and began to drink some more. After that glass of hard cider, Corey went right to bed, she was getting somewhat sleepy from all this. Tony drank two more beers before watching some television... and proceeded to sleep after six minutes of turning it on. He would sleep there the entire night, with the television playing while he slept.

 **Vale, Torchwick's Warehouse**

"It was supposed to be a simple task, go in, grab the Dust, and get out. Rinse and repeat, until I had nearly all of the stupid Dust in the kingdom. Easy, right? It's not as easy when there's competition, Dust darn it!" The White Fang soldiers that were with Torchwick at the moment merely rolled their eyes at his rant. They didn't see what was so important about the Dust, after all, they stole plenty of it all the time.

Roman was just absolutely seething with anger. Sure, he was able to acquire a good amount of lien the first week of receiving the task... but now the entire supply was dwindling at a rapid rate. No, it wasn't because he was going out and stealing it all, but because there was some paranoid jerks who decided to ruin his moments by robbing all of the Dust shops and stealing the wares he meant to take. Why, it even happened today, and what made it worse was the fact that he was going to rob the store that was hit. When he got to the shop, the entire place was ransacked, the owner was found cowering behind his counter, and there was absolutely NO Dust to steal! Imagine that, coming to a robbery too late!

He couldn't take this insult, he was the greatest thief in Vale, Dust darn it. He took a big whiff of his cigar, things were not looking too good. He couldn't find any Dust to steal, he couldn't find any stupid information on the crummy Alleyway Dumbo, and to make things even worse, he was losing lien. He was losing profits here, and he couldn't have that now! His plans to rob the entire Schnee Transport Boat was still in place, but it wasn't going to help much IF THAT GOT STOLEN TOO. He threw his cigar out of rage, this was getting far too ridiculous too quickly. Was this a rival trying to obtain attention of the stupid boss lady? Well then kudos buddy, you're a poor guy with no life to be chasing after that woman.

He sighed and held his forehead in his hand, all the while pacing back and forth. Honestly, this entire scenario was stupid, and he was getting desperate. He had little to no Dust in his warehouse, and right now, that was the one thing that was assigned to him. He had to find a solution fast. He had an idea spawn out of nowhere, and knew it had to be done. Just get some of the soldiers to merely go throughout Vale, robbing Dust shops as they went. It was risky, it was stupid, it was most likely not going to work, but he was desperate at this point. Just get a Bullhead to transport the mutts, and it'll all be good.

In the end, he ordered the White Fang soldiers present to do just that, and took out another cigar to smoke. He had a raging headache, and he felt as though he needed a vacation. A long one, one that would not be interrupted by the entire chaos going on.

* * *

And that was the sixty third installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I'm not dead, I've just had less time to make the chapter! Yes, as I said before, college has swarmed upon me, and I will be unable to continue the chapter a day. I will try my best to keep that promise in line... but keep in mind, I am a human. I will need time to rest and to restore my energy, and I am given a LOT less time than during the summer time. I will definitely improve my writing, but I hope that you all stay with me here, because it's going to become a bumpy ride of uncertainty. Of course, when it comes close to exam times, I will take haitus to study and get good scores. It's inevitable, sadly enough. Well, if you did like this series, please favorite, follow, and review! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **tH1s:** Showing and telling? Hmmm, my writing style usually has me do a lot of telling, considering the fact that I am doing it from a third person view far too many times. However, I will try my best to start implementing more showing in the writing! Wish me luck though.

 **grayfox7365:** Thank you so much for the compliment! I only put in music for the night club, simply because I was thinking that the music should fit in only in that portion, since... well, the Fans have the soundtrack playing at that moment. I don't put in an OST at certain scenes for two reasons: I'm not very good at it, and I feel like you should be listening to whatever you feel is appropriate during that moment. But who knows, I may take your suggestion and perhaps implement it. That's a maybe at most. And as for Team MRON... well, they're not idle, to say the least. They've just not have any significant roles right now, as they are rather busy outside of Vale, tending to several villages that needed their help. But don't you worry, they WILL be included soon, and to say the least, well, they will be investigating the entire occurrences when you see them again. Anyways, I love your fanfic, Hotline Miami: War Stories, and I hope to see more chapters pop out! Kudos to you, and I hope to see your next review!

 **Rrbb:** Holy moly, you're right! Thanks for pointing that out, even I didn't notice! The mistake has been fixed, and this response will be late I believe. Ahahaha, sorry... but thank you for pointing out that mistake!

 **PowerLemons:** I'm shocked as well. When I started this fanfiction, I didn't really expect it to explode as it did. It's alright for you to review on a guest account though, as long as it is a review! I hope to see you review again my friend, I like to respond to them.


	64. Scene 19: Arrested

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 _ **Two days later...**_

 **White Fang Hideout**

Almond rolled his shoulders as he sat on his bed. For the entire past two days, he had been proving his worth as a failed hunter, and they had been somewhat difficult to undergo, he had to admit that. However, thanks to the excessively harsh training he had gone through under the blonde guy, whose name he still didn't know. He had been forced to beat up several White Fang troops, go through numerous obstacle courses, and last but not least, help clear some Grimm from some of the other hideouts. Every single mission he went on got documented and reported to the guy he was informing, and he always wondered what on Remnant they used that information for. Nevertheless, in the past two days, he had made some new friends, and that was good... well, only two, but still, they were new friends.

Both of them were guys, and their names were Lemon Taupe and Lime Fern. They both were pretty chill, although their hate for humans were pretty fierce. He liked them, they were nice, heck they had gone out and tried to get some girls together. The attempts were less than successful, and sometimes, all three of them would end up in an infirmary, holding an ice pack between their legs. The irony was that more than four of these moments occurred within the past two days, and the infirmary head knew the three of them by heart. That was not an achievement that Almond wanted on his track record, but still, it was a start to get some friends. Now what he wanted to get was a girlfriend that could actually sympathize with him and understand what he does. But... was it really worth it? He was an agent for an organization that was able to kill him off at any time, a criminal group that had his friends on a leash. If he betrayed them... who knew what they would do to his friends?

He sighed and started to get up from his bed. He could think about his friends and how he would be able to talk to them soon, right now he had to get ready for a mission to undergo. Honestly, he would rather sleep in and just try to make new friends, but he had to prove that he was somewhat loyal to the White Fang cause. If he didn't, then his entire cover was going to be revealed, and that would mean interrogation, his death... and the murders of his friends. He had to keep up this facade, he needed to ensure that his gang would still stay alive to become old, and be able to laugh about old times. How once, Basil and Gold accidentally kissing due to Blanche pushing her brother straight into their kind leader. Or the other time, where Afina got beaten up by Basil when she attempted to overrule his power and proclaim herself as Queen of the group. The old times... when they were free of this organization, when they only had to focus on each other.

Almond shook his head. No, he couldn't think about his friends, he knew damn too well what they all thought about him. A scummy traitor, a person that turn-coated on them... but for all of Dust's mercy, the one thing he really hoped was that they didn't discover that he joined the White Fang. That would destroy his spirit if they learned such a thing.

He got up and started to do his normal morning routine, which involved getting cleaned up, eating breakfast, and cleaning his weapon, which he called _Needle's Slash._ Even though it was a machete, he referred to the bullets as needles, primarily because it sounded a bit poetic. He stared at the machete, and started to ponder a little bit. He may have to ask Rust to lead him to a White Fang blacksmith, he may have to reconfigure the machete so that he could be able to fire the machine pistol while in blade form. Not only that, but he was definitely going to have to upgrade the machete to be able to have the ability to come straight back into the hilt if needed. He decided to come up with some more ways to upgrade Needle's Slash while he prepared. He did have a mission, but hey, it was probably going to be an easy one, and after that, he could easily get to work on his weapon. If he wanted to do his best, he'd better be better prepared for the missions to come.

 **Vale Apartment Complex**

Gold and his sister were playing a random video game that Basil had gotten earlier that day, which was titled _Remnant Reclaimer._ The entire premise was that you were a highly skilled hunter/huntress, going through the lands of Remnant in order to destroy and push back the Grimm. The game let you customize your character, and to be quick to the point, it was somewhat fun. Still, they were only blowing off steam and time, as they knew that there was a new mission awaiting for them.

For the past three days, all they had been doing were stealing Dust from random Dust shops, and that was pretty much it. It didn't get any more interesting than that, but hey, they were getting some first hand impressions of actually going on missions. Although, to be fair, he wanted to do more stuff, not just rob Dust shops nilly-willy. True, he had video games to help alleviate that boredom, but to be frank, he wanted to do some more exciting stuff. Some awesome things, like taking down a group of criminals or something, not just doing the same thing over and over again. Why were they even robbing Dust shops in the first place. There was actually no visible need to do an of that, and to be even moire frank, it all just seemed a bit... pointless. I mean, if they must need a lot of Dust desperately, seeing that they were going out and robbing as much Dust shops as possible. He started to wonder, what was the Dust for anyways? The warehouse was cluttered up with Dust, and every single time he looked, the Dust storage did seem to diminish little by little, but they were replenishing it faster than it was being used.

The apartment rang, indicating that someone was at the door. Immediately, Blanche and Gold knew that it wasn't one of their friends, they all had keys to each other room. Blanche paused the game while Gold went to the door, grabbing a knife and holding it behind his back while he did so. He looked through the spyhole, and sighed out of relief, it was just a deliveryman. He opened the door, and was greeted by a person in blue delivery clothing, with a tag indicating he was with Vale's Delivery Service. Oddly enough, the person had the cap positioned to where it covered his face, but hey, Gold wasn't judging.

"Package for Gold, Blanche, Basil, Afina, Aubergine, and Azeban. I'll need just one of the signatures of the people listed." Gold noticed that the deliveryman was holding a rather large box, and the omitting of Almond stabbed his heart. It has been a few days ever since Almond disappeared, and when Basil had gone and asked the guys in charge, all they got was jack shit. The guys always replied that he was undergoing a top secret mission, and that it was none of their fucking business to figure out. He really did not like those pricks.

Gold signed the sheet, and the person dumped the box right into Gold's awaiting hands. Oddly enough, the box wasn't that heavy, it was somewhat light. The person bid him good day, tipped his hat, and started to walk out, with Gold looking on in confusion. He ended up closing the door to the apartment, and brought the box into the kitchen, being careful to not drop the knife in his hand. He was able to carry that entire box with one hand, which did bet the question; what was inside?

Blanche walked up as well, curious about the contents of the package. They hadn't ordered anything, at least to their knowledge, so this was a mysterious case. Gold used the knife in his hand to cut the tape, and opened up the box, revealing several black plastic bags. Each bag had a label with the corresponding member's name, and each of them grabbed a bag that had their name in it. They ripped open the bags, and was greeted with some weird stuff.

Gold's bag contained a free Scroll, which was great, and a head mask of a red ant. Blanche got a free Scroll and a mask as well, although hers was actually a black ant. They looked at each other, utterly confused by this weird gift. What the fuck was this, a prank? They really hoped not, and they started to toy with the Scroll, checking what was stored inside. The Scroll contained several numbers, all with strange names that seemed so foreign, along with a weird name that continually repeated in the device. Gold's Scroll continually repeated the name Eustis, and Blanche continually repeated the word Tampa. Upon further investigating of the Scroll, they found a note stating that the words that were repeating were their agent names, and the masks were to be worn in an assigned mission. The notes also clearly stated to not wear them while on a Dust robbery task, and they snorted at that message. As if that wasn't obvious enough.

Gold started to put away the mask, while Blanche decided to go ahead and investigate the mask itself. It didn't seem too special, although there was something odd about it. It called out to her, requesting her to do horrible things, like killing people. The whispers began to grow louder in her head, and she shook her head to try to clear her mind of that junk. She glared at the mask with complete suspicion, something wasn't right with these pieces of shit. The fact that she never actually had thoughts like these until now... this was something suspicious. She made a mental note to not wear those masks unless it was definitely needed, and decided to just stick to the ski masks for all missions. She wasn't going to trust those wacky shit, not a bit.

 **Outside of the very same apartment complex**

Roland Persimmon sighed as he took off the mailman cap. For some reason, he was requested by the 50 Blessings to deliver that package, and to ensure that the company did not get wind of that. He was standing near his mail truck, and he took out a cigarette to smoke. After lighting it, he started to savor the smoke break for a while, before stretching. He wanted to make the most of his break right now, after all, he had a long task ahead of him.

Although, to be fair, he was sort of... confused by this request. He was addressed as Largo in the message, and they alerted him to deliver the package to those teenagers. Why would a package be sent to kids like them? Were they a part of the 50 Blessings, or were they kids that the 50 Blessings hoped to get wind of? His curiosity began to grow, and he couldn't exactly help it, considering the strange shit he had seen last night.

He had told Miami that he was a mailman, and the reason why he wanted to help out Vale was because he didn't like the way the entire city was crumbling. The entire police force was too weak to do anything, the hunters weren't exactly conquering new lands to help the citizens of Vale, and to make things worse, it appeared as though the Council weren't exactly sympathetic to their woes. That's why he took things into his own hands, and began to assist several of the less fortunate citizens in trying to regain their bearings and helping them become functional citizens to society again. The White Fang were trying to undermine his small efforts, but he really wanted to see the city flourish once more, even though it would not come within his lifetime. That's why he joined the 50 Blessings, in order to do more good for the city he cherished.

The mask he had gotten those two nights ago was actually a well crafted replica of a growling dog. He had felt overwhelmed when he stared at it in his home, the voices and the desire to just kill someone overtook him. He decided to try to visit one particular criminal ridden home, and wondered if the mask would help. He had entered the house, which was more of a single floor place, and was brought inside by the criminals. There were around six guys in there, all smoking and carrying weapons in there hands. When he pulled out the dog mask, they all laughed, and the voices became louder, and began to not beg, but demand he put it on. He stood there for a second, listening to the gangsters' laughs and demands for his lien, before putting the mask over his head.

Everything was a blur after that, but when he took off the mask, five of the six criminals were lying on the ground, completely destroyed and bruised up. None of them seemed to breath, and the last person was cowering in a corner, shivering and staring at Roland in horror. The first thing Roland did was throw up right then and there, he didn't know what the fuck he did. He looked at the mask in horror, and this time, the voices became louder, screamed in his mind to put it back on to finish the job. He didn't follow their demands, and when he turned to the last guy, he knew what he had to do. He did it, and he wasn't going to go further into that. All he knew was that he continually woke up that day in cold sweat, always with the horrid nightmare of being haunted by the people he had killed.

He didn't want to do it again, and he was... traumatized by the event, and it was all his fault. The 50 Blessings didn't tell him to put on the mask or to wipe out that hideout, he did all that by his own volition. He had no one else but himself to blame, and that was the worse. He sighed and stomped out his cigarette, it wasn't time to brood over his thoughts. He had deliveries to make, packages that needed to be shipped, and he got back into his van, intent on finishing his rounds. A courier always finished his job, after all.

 **Vale, Commercial District**

Vincent yawned and started to stretch his arms a little bit. He hated being put on patrol duty, it was just the worst activity that anyone could be assigned too. He had to walk the streets of Vale for nearly the entire half of the day, and then had to make a long report about what happened in the streets while walking around. You weren't given a patrol car to use, they wanted to save lien and have people walk around. Well, with all the walking he was doing, he might as well not go to a gym for a day, he had walked a long time during his patrol. Thankfully, he had visited several shops and cafes and gotten food to satisfy his hunger, so he was rather good on his energy. Not only that, but he was nearly close to the end of his patrol, so he'll be able to make his short report in the air conditioned police station. He was really looking forward to finally resting in a relaxing chair, with the cool breeze settling inside the office. At least, before he heard someone screaming for help.

He sighed and rushed over to the source of the shout, and found a small crowd around what appeared to be a ransacked Dust shop. He pushed his way to the front, where there was a lone shopkeeper on her side, groaning and holding a hand over her stomach. He ran right up to her and inspected her, noticing that she was covering a stab wound. He immediately pulled up his Scroll and called for reinforcement and medical help, and decided to call for a doctor. Thankfully, there was one in the crowd, and he rushed to assist the injured person. After making sure the shopkeeper was going to be tended to, he asked what happened in the scene. The news he received was not enjoyable.

Apparently, it was a small group of four White Fang soldiers that had begun to ravage the shop and steal all the Dust that they came across. The shopkeeper tried to stop them, but in the process, one of the soldiers brought out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach. That lone stabbing caused the rest of the White Fang robbers to scatter, and she chased after them before collapsing right in front of her shop. Thankfully for her, they didn't ransack ALL of her shop... but still, it did look bad.

"Don't worry officer..." Vincent heard the the woman cough out, "I've dealt with shit like this before. Go after them." He blinked at her, and noticed that the doctor was nodding at him, it appeared as though the wound wasn't as serious as he believed .With the shopkeepers' permission, he started to run straight towards the direction the White Fang burglars went, hoping to catch up to them and bring them to justice. As he ran, he really hoped that they did not have any kind of escape vehicle, and that all of the goods that they stole would be weighing them down. Thankfully, Vincent was right, but at the same time, he really didn't like the fact that he encountered those soldiers.

It was rather easy to track the thugs down, all he had to do was track the trail of spilled Dust. The entire spillage of Dust led right up to an alleyway, where there were five White Fang soldiers attempting to dump boxes of Dust into a van. Of course, they were not doing so well, and the entire scene looked like a comedic act. Well, as much as he'd like to sit down and enjoy a nice bucket of popcorn while watching this, he had a job to do. And that job involved him taking down these guys and bringing them to justice. He silently pulled out his issued pistol and prepared it, before raising it right at the criminals in front of him.

"Put your hands in the air, you four are under arrest! Resist, and I will not hesitate to open fire!" The four White fang soldiers quickly turned towards Vincent, and he could hear all of them growl as soon as they spotted him. One brought out a bloodied knife, two of them brought out a sword, and the last one proceeded to go inside the Van for something. These three did not look that menacing, and he felt he could take them... right until the person that went into the van pulled out an assault rifle and started to shoot right at him.

With enormous luck, he was able to get behind the wall for cover just as the bullets started to charge his way. He put his back as much as possible to the wall, and flinched whenever a bullet whacked off pieces of brick near him. He held his pistol upwards, and started to take deep breaths. All he had to do was remember his training, and when the bullets stopped coming, he would just pop out of cover, aim down the sights, take the correct position to fi- No, that took too long, and the time getting into position will take would not allow him to be able to fire back. So, as soon as the bullets stopped shooting his way, he blindly fired into the alleyway four times, before pulling back his arm. While he was firing, however, he did hear some cries of pain, and assumed that he managed to hit someone at least, or at most, hopefully incapacitated the person.

He started to hear footsteps coming his way, and he dived backwards, and just in time as well, as a White Fang soldier had his knife stuck right in the wall where Vincent used to be. He opened fire on the soldier, and hit him three times in the chest. The criminal fell backwards and groaned, clutching his chest as he laid there in agony. The other three White Fang soldiers inside the alleyway roared, and he could hear them charging straight at him. He just laid there, with his aching back and his trusty pistol, and began to open fire as soon as they got within his line of sight.

He took down the two swordsmen, and then heard the locking of a mechanism. He quickly got up and dove to the right, just as the soldier proceeded to open blind fire into the place where he laid. At the moment he rolled, both of them got a sight of each other, and quickly aimed their guns at each other. Thankfully, Vincent was quicker, and managed to get the soldier downed. Unfortunately, his right shoulder got injured by the fall, and he groaned as he tried to get up. The four would be thieves were on the ground, groaning and rolling side to side as they tried to massage their wounds. The police didn't actually have any money to purchase real bullets, so they opted for rubber ones, which were all given free by the government. He wished they would be allowed to use actual bullets sometimes.

Despite the fact that he almost got killed, he had done his duty as a police officer, and proceeded to handcuff the four soldiers that were there. He opened his Scroll and called for assistance in picking up some arrested thugs, and sat down right on the sidewalk. He took out a lollipop, unwrapped it, and placed it inside his mouth. Raspberry, thank goodness. If it had been some stupid flavor like cotton candy or _Ol King Cold,_ his day would have been ruined right then and there. He sucked on the delicious flavor of the candy pop, and sat right on the cement, awaiting for back up. Hey, he deserved this rest, he did just take down four White Fang criminals, after all.

 **Outside Vale's Walls**

Mure stood outside in a large clearing, where there were numerous beowolves surrounding him, growling and walking closer. His trusty pitchfork was by his side, and he was more than ready to get ready for battle. The rest of his friends were out exterminating the pests elsewhere, and right now, he was doing this one solo. He knew that Ochre and Mavro were trying to discover team PEAR's whereabouts, and Russet had gone to get some information within Mistral. He wanted to see if the Vale Butcher had any 'associates' within Mistral itself, but all of them knew that was Russet's excuse to go out on a vacation. They let him anyways, he deserved one after all. Which left Mure in charge of clearing out some of the Grimm infested forests and villages outside the walls.

Honestly, he didn't even have to wonder why people lived outside the walls. With the amount of shit that was occurring inside, primarily the Vale Butcher, what did he expect? Along with the heightened panic due to the Bullhead crashing, the faunus arson case, and several other murders going around, he would rather live outside Vale as well, although, he would stay clear of some faunus settlements if it was up to him. Not because he hated them with a passion, oh no, that had been cured from him years ago with that dream. No, he'd rather steer clear from them because some of them actually supported the White Fang, and were more than eager to lynch any humans that came across their villages. He really needed to make a map of the outside, there had to be set down positions for the villages that he should visit and villages he should never visit.

The growling of the beowolves snapped him right out of his small muse, and they rushed him, all eager to tear him apart. Five of them came straight at him in different directions, and the only thing they swiped was nothing but air. The five looked around, confused where their prey had went, when they all looked up, and noticed the hunter high in the air. The person had a large grin on his face, and before they could react, the person made several copies of his weapon and threw them down, piercing all five of them and the ground below. He landed right on one of the copies of the pitchforks, and watched as the beowolves started to charge. He smirked, and put the pitchfork on his shoulder, before swiping with it, creating several clones of his weapon that soon soared through the air and went towards their targets.

The beowolves that were unfortunate enough to get impaled by the flying pitchforks fell backwards, with the entire blades of the weapon going through their body. The others that had not been stabbed with said instrument ran further, and one of them got close enough to Mure to swipe, only to have its head cut right off by his sharpened picks.

For once, Mure was glad that he had the semblance he was given. No matter what weapon he had, he could make several copies of it and utilize it in battle as a physical replacement, or as a projectile to use against other enemies. He also did have a somewhat threatening aura, so it did help him ward off several gloating hunters and people he did not desire to talk to. Then again, compared to Orche and Mavro's semblances, his was considered more situational, while theirs were more easily adaptable and surprising. He even had to admit that he would rather avoid fighting them at their full potential, that was a scary thought to behold.

Even THEN, he knew that there were several creatures of Grimm that could just curb-stomp them. He remembered a lecture from Professor Port, one of the very few times he actually TAUGHT, where he did talk about when he and several other hunter teams were going out to hunt down some Grimm for amusement, when they came across a severely frightening Grimm type: Magnul, the All Eater.

This Grimm did not look like any animal, and in fact, was considered a somewhat rare type. The bloody thing managed to wipe out three fourths of Port's hunting group, and all of them were hardened hunters, trained from the years that came. That thing continually devoured anything that came across its path in order to become more powerful, and it had a mouth larger than one of the trees in Emerald Forest. That thing was menacing looking, and it was apparently a high ranking, ancient Grimm, and the group were very lucky to actually defeat it, thanks to the intervention of Glynda and Ozpin. And even with those duo's assistance, that beast took a while to kill itself, and left the rest of the group tired and out of aura, while Ozpin and Glynda were somewhat affected. If team MURE went up against that beast... they would've been devoured for sure.

Mure's self thought was once again interrupted, this time more rudely, as a lone beowolf managed to get a swipe onto his back. It did not damage him at all, but it did rip his cloak, and he looked at the beowolf in irritation. He was not amused by this act.

"You just ruined one of my cloaks." Before the beowolf could attack again, numerous clones of pitchforks came from numerous directions and pierced the thing into oblivion, and by the time the pitchforks stopped forming, the only thing visible was the stupidly several handles that were sticking out. Mure looked around, and was surprised that was the last beowolf he had to fight. Then again, he was so used to getting caught up in his thoughts that he was able to actually fight without concentrating too hard, and that was presumably why. Nevertheless, his energy reserves were getting sapped by maintaining all these pitchforks, and he dissipated them, watching them all disintegrate into the air, leaving bright stars behind.

He sighed and leaned onto his only pitchfork, Beatrice. This pitchfork was sharpened on all sides of the pick, and he could swipe, slash, stab, and dismember with the fork side. The pitchfork could transform into a spear... well okay, it wasn't going to transform in an eternity, it was basically a classic. Still, if he so desired, he could just use it as a spear and throw it at someone, that did work, right? Oh well, he finished his job, and it was now time to head back to the village to alert them that his mission had been accomplished with extreme success. As he walked back, he began to hum the song _Alouette,_ a song he picked up somewhere when he was much younger. It still held to him today, and he continued his humming all the way back to the village. It was a song that some people in the village would pick up and sing as well.

 **Vincent's House. some time later...**

Vincent closed the door into his home and locked it behind him. He put his hat onto a stand, and started to take off his shoes. He didn't like dirt being around the sleek wooden floor that he cleaned every week. He liked to keep his home orderly and clean, it always was good to keep things in order, after all.

After putting away his hat and shoes, he started to unbuckle his police uniform, sighing as he did so. Despite the fact that Vale wasn't in a desert, the climate was still somewhat hot, especially after walking through the entire city for a long period of time. He wanted to get comfortable in his own house, which was graciously paid by nearly all of his paycheck. That did leave him with enough money to pay for his food, utility, and clothing bills. He couldn't have much of a social life either, he honestly did not have the lien for it at all. He didn't go out and try to find a love life either, he knew that being married would only mean a lower sustainability chance in Vale.

His 50 Blessings Scroll began to rang, and he took it out, wondering what on Remnant it could be about. It was a call, and he answered it, moving to sit down as he did so.

"Hi, this is Johnny, of Vale's Cleaner Service! We need you to go out and clean up a home for us! The location is within the Residential District, and we will send you the address, just in case you forget it. Don't forget, bring your uniform to work, it's going to be a rather messy job. See you there!" Before Vincent could even get a word in or ask what was going on, the call ended, leaving him with this odd feeling in his gut. Seconds later, he received a message, and it contained the message of the place he had to visit. By uniform, he assumed they meant he had to wear that stupid chameleon mask. Oh well, it would be over quickly, all he had to do was visit the location and figure out what was going on. With that thought, he went to get into a new pair of clothes, and to grab the mask as well. He also grabbed a revolver as well, after all, he didn't know what the hell he was going to face. Might as well be prepared.

* * *

And that was the sixty fourth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! I realized the problem with too many OCs... but oh well, they'll all die eventually. Sadly, with the length of these chapters, I cannot upload a chapter a day, and with the workload that's now on my back, the release dates are more uncertain than ever. I'm sorry, but do not worry, for I shall do my best to actually produce these chapters as quickly as possible! Please review, favorite, and follow if you like this series, and as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Response Time!

 **Terminator57:** Hey there, and thank you for the review! I enjoy the fact that you are absolutely enjoying this story, I will try my best to get quality chapters out as soon as possible! I thank you for the fact that you actually understand my position, I won't be able to upload a chapter a day on the weekends either, I have homework burdening me. I will try my best, and I hope to see you review next chapter!

 **PowerLemons:** Hmmm, if I have to choose my favorite song from Hotline Miami... I think it'd have to be **Sexualizer.** I don't know, but it beats Roller Mobster for me, at least in my opinion.


	65. Scene 20: Party All Night

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **White Fang Hideout, Vale Residential District**

Vincent parked his car on the side of the road, making sure that he wasn't actually making any wrong moves while in the midst of parking. He was in his own car, and right now, he was trying his best to see where he was parking in this dim lighted street. He was in the lower class district of Vale, although not the slums, it still wasn't as good as the middle class places. The buildings did look better than the ones in the slums, since they didn't have any holes, broken windows everywhere and they did seem to be cleaned sometimes. However, there were still some broken windows here and there, along with some graffiti on the walls. The buildings did attempt to clean their walls of the vandalism, but the attempt appeared to be failing, as there were several amounts of graffiti and drawings all over the walls. Although this place was more crime free than the slums, it still had its fair share of problems. Nevertheless, he had a mission to do, and he was ordered to do it by the 50 Blessings.

The first thing he noticed when he left the car was that the address he was given appeared to be an apartment complex, and there was some graffiti on the walls. The second thing he discovered was that the apartment complex had some REALLY loud music playing, to the point where he could hear it outside. Might as well put on his police uniform, which he had kept in the back.

 _ **-Cue I May Fall, RWBY OST**_

He opened the back door, and entered the car, and proceeded to change. He did it quickly though, and after two minutes, he was in his police uniform and gloves, along with a service pistol loaded with live ammunition. He had actually saved up some of his lien to purchase the valuable six Dust bullets that were loaded in his revolver, and he was going to be sad to lose them. He really wanted to use them in a point where it was absolutely necessary, but if he had to scare these guys with some point and they charged him, he couldn't risk any chances. He was going to have to use his pistol as a means of taking them down permanently.

The chameleon mask was there as well, and it looked as though it was actually staring back at him, with red eyes and a wickedly sharp grin on its face. He tried to divert his gaze, but discovered he could not, and the mask appeared to be burrowing deep into his soul, and demanded to put it on. To wear the mask, to become one with his true self, to embrace the powers the mask offered him. Vincent took the mask into his hands, and inspected it, turning it side to side to see how it was shaped. The mask was in great condition, and the rubber felt rather like a leather quality, and he wondered if the mask was made with actual chameleon skin. With a sigh, he decided to put on the mask anyways, after all, if anyone survived, he couldn't risk a witness pointing out who he was. He took off the name tag off his uniform and placed it in the back seat, and removed his police cap. He placed the mask over his head, and put back the cap, before becoming overwhelmed by the voices of the mask.

 ** _Grehahaha... now you are no longer Vincent, and I am no longer a mere mask. Together... we are Doral, and we will purge that place of its inhabitants, TOGETHER. _**

**Inside the Place  
**

Julia sighed as she tried her best to cover her bunny ears from the loud music coming from the top floor. True, there were only two floors, and only eight apartments in total, but holy Dust, those guys could really tone it down up there. She had been entertaining her boyfriend and his daughter, when those guys started to play their loud music. While she was in the White Fang, her boyfriend stayed out of the organization. Not because he wasn't loyal to the faunus cause, oh no, but it was because he had a daughter to look after. She loved his daughter as if she was her own child, and she really wanted to marry her boyfriend, Jack. His story was rather sad, his previous girlfriend had dumped the child unto him and moved all the way to Vacuo, simply to chase another guy in her life. Jack was a wolf faunus, as was Lily, and she did like the times where they had fun times while Lily slept. His power showed really well when they were in bed.

A knock was heard at the front door, and she could hear the grumbling of the landlord, Puce, as he walked towards the door. Everyone except for the party people were having trouble sleeping, and the loud music ruined their attempts of having sleep. Heck, Lily couldn't sleep simply because of the loud music, and not even several ear plugs would help. She really wanted to go upstairs and give the inhabitants a piece of her mind, but half of the apartment dwellers were up in the party, and it wasn't fair for them to just go up and demand the end of the party just for the sake of sleep. Jack did always tell her that she needed to be more assertive at times, but she couldn't find the will to do so. Not because she was nervous or afraid, but because it would be rude to the people inside the party. Though she needed to be honest, those guys should've just gone to _The Charging Porpoise_ if they really wanted to party. That club was amazing, and let all faunus in. Shame they let in humans too, but hey, it was the only club that allowed them in, so it was still good.

Despite the music, thanks to her faunus hearing, she could hear Puce talking to the guy outside. She heard only fragments of it, but the situation seemed that help was on its way to stop the party, and she sighed out of relief. Finally, the police came, despite the fact that they were incompetent bastards. Hopefully they sent a faunus policeman, she didn't want a human walking in the apartment.

"You're a police officer? Why on Remnant are you here right now then?" asked Puce, as he stood in front of the door, utterly confused by the entire situation going on. He had looked through the spyglass, and found a Vale police cap blocking his vision, and the person knocking explained that he was a Vale police officer reporting in here for some reason. He couldn't really hear him about the reason he came, which is why he shouted his question, hopefully it got into the ears of the police officer over the din of the bloody party. He had half a mind to just stomp up right there and put an end to the party.

"I'm here for a noise complaint, I'm here to put an end to the loud music going on." Puce sighed out of relief, finally some help. He really couldn't stand the loud music anymore, and what better way to have it end than to have a police officer show up? True, this entire building was inhabited by White Fang troops, but maybe they would still be scared of the authority. That was the best bet he had. He unlocked the door, and started to open it, in order to let the police officer in.

"It's about time that you sh-" Before he could finish his sentence, a hand clamped over his mouth, and he looked in horror when the police officer lifted his head. That was no goddamn human or faunus, it was a fucking monster. What kind of person had a chameleon head with glowing yellow eyes and ridiculously sharp teeth? He grasped the person's arm, and discovered how iron tight the person was grabbing his mouth. The bastard's arm felt like steel, and he had trouble pulling it off, despite his boar faunus strength. That was when he heard three shots go off, and felt as though his stomach burst into flames. He felt blood rush right into his mouth, and began to choke him, and he desperately began to try to get the person's hand off of his mouth. He felt himself burning from the pain and started to choke on the blood inside his mouth, and started to kick the person in the shin. The person didn't even register any pain, and just stood there, with the hand over his mouth. He started to feel horrible, and started to black out.

Doral scowled as he dropped the person, and proceeded to thrash his arm in order to remove all of the blood on his hand. He looked down at the bastard, and found only two holes in the person's gut. Aura must have spared the bastard one bullet, but that was good. He could easily get another weapon off the other guys here. He started to walk to the first apartment door he spotted. He walked carefully, with the service pistol in hand. He wanted to ensure that he didn't get ambushed by anyone inside the room.

* * *

Julia pressed her ears against the door, hopefully to figure out who the officer was. and she could hear the door opening, with Puce asking the police officer what was taking so long. Before he could finish his sentence, he got muffled by something, and she heard three shots go off. She immediately withdrew from the spot and put her hands over her mouth, absolutely shocked by what she had just heard. The supposed police officer had just shot Puce three times, and now Puce was probably dead. Which mean... Oh Dust, he was coming for them NEXT.

"Lily, go inside your room, and hide under your bed. Don't come out until we tell you to, okay?" Jack and Lily stared at her oddly, wondering what was going on. Julia made a quick motion for him to just do what she said, and walked silently to grab a knife from the counter. Jack merely started to escort Lily to her room, and Julia crouched behind one of the sofas in the room. She turned the knife around so that it pointed downwards, and kept an eye on the door, prepared for anything that would pop out. She waited patiently, using her faunus hearing to the best of her ability. Even through the music, she could hear the footsteps of the monster that was coming towards the apartment, and she peeked out of her cover, just to see how Lily and Jack were doing. Lily's room door opened, and Jack stood there, with a baseball bat in hand. She hated herself for dragging Jack into this, he wasn't a part of the White Fang, he and Lily didn't deserve this. But because of her... they were stuck in this mess too.

The door creaked open, and she peeked out to see what they were up against. What she discovered was the fact this... thing wasn't anything she could actually analyze or comprehend. The person had a police uniform all right, but it had blood all over its right arm, which carried a bloody service pistol, and the front of the uniform. The head of the person was one of a chameleon, but there was something SO wrong about it... for example, she knew that a tongue of a chameleon shouldn't look so... long and sharp. And a chameleon didn't even have sharp teeth, but lo and behold, the person right in front of her had the sharpest teeth that would put a beowolf to shame.

The thing pulled up its right arm, which had begun to drip blood, and started to look around the room. Jack slowly raised the baseball bat over his head, ready to engage. However, the beast didn't come close to him, rather, it went near the couch that Julia was hiding behind. As soon as she heard the monster get close to her, she jumped out of her hiding place and stabbed downwards with the knife, hoping that the bastard didn't have an aura. Fortunately for her, the person didn't expect it, but at the same time, caught her arm before she could stab him. The monster's grip was like steel, and she could feel it pierce through her skin. She cried out in pain, and Jack rushed out from Lily's room, roaring and slamming the baseball bat right on the monster's left shoulder. The monster growled, and loosened its grip on Julia, just enough for her to escape his grasp and back away. She clutched her arm and winced, the monster had been able to piece through her aura to do that much damage. Even though her aura wasn't that large, the bastard was still able to break through it as though it was butter. She had to kill this thing before it could kill the rest of her friends... and to avenge Puce.

Before she could charge at the monster and stab him, the person still had his right arm free, and quickly took aim at Julia before opening fire with the revolver. Three shots were taken, and each of them impacted Julia in her stomach, right shoulder, and neck. While the neck was blocked by her aura, her stomach and shoulder was hit rather hard, and she started to feel blood pour out of her gun shot wounds. She quickly dropped the knife and clutched her stomach shot with her left hand, wincing and fell backwards, trying to ease the pain. It BURNED. Oh Dust, it felt like her own stomach was beginning to dissolve... this was probably why the White Fang soldiers said that gut-shot wounds were the worse to experience. She started to back away, as the beast came towards her, grinning and laughing horribly, at least until Jack intervened.

With a roar, he rushed the bastard with his baseball bat, and swung downwards, only to be parried by the service revolver the person was carrying. The person threw the pistol at Jack's face, hitting him right in the eyes, and he got blood over his eyes. He immediately stepped back and tried to wipe his eyes of the crimson liquid, only to give the enemy ample time to grab Lily's knife and chuck it straight at him. The knife embedded itself straight into his forehead, piercing through his skull and entering his brain, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground, with the knife sticking out rather crudely. Doral didn't bother to try to pull the knife out, he just went straight for the baseball bat, and picked it up with his right hand. He found it to be rather useful in the sense that it could easily obliterate a person's brain, and stared right back at Julia, the yellow eyes glowing viciously.

Julia's eyes widened, and she started to scoot backwards as fast as she could, in order to get away from the monster that had killed Jack. Her knife was embedded in Jack's forehead, so there was no weapon around for her to use... she knew she wouldn't be able to defeat this person. She had to run for now, and get help. She started to wince as she got to her feet, using the glass top coffee table as assistance. She needed to get away from the bastard as far as she could, but the gunshot wound in her stomach and her shoulder were not helping her out at all. She did her utter best to actually get up, but her bloody hand slipped on to glass top, she fell down again, this time harder. The blood that was pouring from her shoulder was making her tired, and she was doing her best to cover up the gut wound. She felt herself passing out, and when she looked upward, she saw the figure of a baseball bat coming down right upon her. She felt pain, and fell down, not bothering to try to even get up. She watched with difficulty as the person stood over her, and started to walk away. She felt some warm blood run down her forehead, and started to drift off to sleep.

Lily shivered and shook under the bed, she didn't like hearing what was going on outside. She hoped nothing bad happened to daddy, and that everything was going to be okay. The sounds outside seemed really scary, and she really hoped it wasn't an omen. She wanted to be back with Julia and her father, back in the park where they used to hang out all the time. Where they would just sit there laughing at some of the books that Julia would read to her, and eat ice cream together. She heard someone walking towards her room, but stayed under the bed, just in case it wasn't who she thought it was. It wasn't.

The person had shoes that shouldn't fit in, and in fact, were covered in red. That sign alone told her that this wasn't her father, and she began to back away as quietly as she could, in order to get further away from the person. The person stopped in his tracks and started to turn around, before leaving the darkened room completely. As soon as she heard his footsteps disappear, she started to sob into her arms, crying for her father. She had no illusions about what happened, and she knew her father was not alive. She smelt his blood within those shoes, after all.

Doral exited the apartment room, and started to explore the next room. Empty, devoid of all life, and the only thing there was just furniture and darkness. He chose to look around anyways, who knew what weapons were calling out for him to use. Maybe some more bullets for his service revolver, which he had picked up previously. He was definitely going to have to clean his outfit and gun after this mission, they were far too bloody to go out logically to the station. He'd just get arrested for having several people's blood on his shirt.

Thankfully for him, there was a small cache of weapons for him to use. A shotgun and a sword laid in the closet, unused. He took the sword and wrapped it around his waist, and then pulled out the shotgun. He checked the number of rounds in it, and came out with six. That was enough to take out three guys, and he hoped there were more guns on the first floor and people. If most of them were at the party... well, he'd be a bit screwed if he couldn't find an assault rifle or a grenade.

The problem with the next apartment was that it was absolutely empty, again. He was starting to get irritated and bored, he wanted to go out and kill something, damn it. He was losing his adrenaline rush, he needed it again. He ransacked the apartment, throwing crap around in his search for another weapon. There was an actual pistol, along with another sword, which was completely useless for him. He grabbed the pistol anyways, and checked the mag, only to come up with around fifteen bullets. He growled, and this time, instead of being tactical as he was being, he shot the doorknob off the final apartment in the floor with the shotgun and kicked it wide open. He finally found some victims, thankfully enough, although not as he expected.

As soon as he kicked the door down, he was greeted by a punch to the face. He stepped back, and quickly shot back with the shotgun, causing the person who had punched him to fall backwards. He growled as he started to massage his right cheek, that hurt a lot. He shot at the groaning person one last time, causing the person to get his entire head to burst open from the shells, and just lay there, with a massive hole in his face. Doral took no time in relishing his kill, he looked inside the apartment quickly in order to spot any more threats, and sure enough, there was. Two other guys with a kid was there, and all of them yelped and proceeded to run towards the closet, probably to grab some weapons. Not on his fucking watch.

Doral quickly ran up to the first runner and kicked him down, before blasting him twice with the shotgun. The person's aura managed to defend against the first shell, but not against the second one, and his entire chest erupted from the shotgun blast. He started to gargle as blood rushed up to his mouth, and Doral shot his forehead, just for good measure. The person's head blew open like a watermelon that had just fell, with skull bits and brain scattering far away from the open hole in his head. Doral wasn't quick enough to stop the other two guys, and the oldest managed to grab a sword before Doral could shoot him. Well, shoot was the wrong term, more like realize that his shotgun was out of shells, and that he couldn't fire on the bastard.

With a roar, he threw the shotgun at the charging White Fang soldier with all his might, and nailed him straight in the face, causing the person to fall back in pain. Doral ran up and jumped straight onto the person's head, causing it to explode from the stomp. The last kid grabbed the only pistol in there, and fumbled around with it, trying to get it to work, at least until he dropped it. Doral shot once, twice, thrice, and four times, nailing the kid each time. The first shot got blocked by the aura, but the other three didn't and the kid fell forward, clutching at his chest and crying as his entire body got racked with pain. Doral unsheathed the sword on his waist, and pierced the child into the floor with it, causing the kid to squirm around under the blade and scream. He left the kid like that, and grabbed the other sword, prepared to do some more damage to the people in the second floor. Just one more floor, and his hunt would be complete. Shame it had to end so quickly.

* * *

Doral growled as he checked around the third apartment on the second floor. This was getting absolutely ridiculous, why the fuck were all of these goddamn apartments not filled with people? Were they all at that fucking party? He growled and started to loot the place, trying to find some more ammunition for an assault rifle. He had found one in the first apartment, but it only had one magazine for him to utilize. The rest of the apartments did not even contain a single rifle magazine for him to utilize, and if the rest of the inhabitants were dancing at that party, he was definitely going to require a lot more ammunition. The only visible weapons in this fucking apartment was some empty glass bottles, a pistol, and a sword. None of those were going to help him with this part right now, he had to find something he needed to-

Doral slowly stopped in his enraged thoughts and tantrum, and blinked. He slowly turned towards the empty bottles, and found that two of them were not touched at all, rather, they were filled with some sort of clear liquid. He walked casually up to one of them, uncorked the bottle, and took a whiff. The smell was rather familiar, and he knew what it was right away. He had this drink a few times before, when he was really pissed off and wanted to leave the troubles of the world. He smiled wide with this news. Vodka. A highly flammable alcohol, it would be perfect for this next task. He got to work immediately, and started crafting a special treat for the White Fang bastards.

He stuffed the top of the two bottles with towels, and searched for a lighter inside the apartment. Luckily, he found the item easily, which was placed right next to a pack of cigarettes. Whoever owned this place was not a happy man apparently. He grinned slightly as he stared at the two primitive incendiary explosives that laid on the table. Molotov cocktails, the White Fang bastards would be partying one last time, in a upstart of scathing flames.

He remembered when there was a normal faunus protest that occurred in the middle of the residential district, three years ago. He was a rookie back then, still believing that the police were righteous and doing their best to make vale as clean as possible. He remembered when a random police officer got whacked in the head by a rock, and proceeded to open fire. He could count with clarity when the entire crowd erupted into anger, rushing onto the police vanguard and using their fists and teeth to fight them. He remembered when some punks threw flaming bottles of liquid right at them, causing some fires to erupt and people to get burned. After that riot, he was taught by his own superior captain how to make one of the explosives, dubbed the Molotov Cocktail. He was taught how to make one solely for the purpose of being able to get into the criminals' mind, to be able to easily locate when the bastards would use such a weapon, and how to deal with the threat. Not a lot of people actually attended the seminar, simply because they didn't care or they didn't have time, but Vincent was there. He had watched the entire stupid presentation with eagerness that would have rivaled a child inside a candy store. He liked the police. Doral was merely utilizing his memories for this purpose.

He slung the assault rifle over his back, put one of the molotov cocktails into a pocket, and walked as quietly as possible towards the last apartment. The music was so damn loud that he could hear the vibrations going off in his ears. Dust almighty, these guys were fucking faunus, how the fuck were they able to survive this onslaught of excessively loud music? If Doral was Vincent at the moment, he would've just arrested everyone at the scene and turned off the music. But he was Doral, and he had a mission to clear out the people inside. Which is what he planned to do.

When he got to the door, he looked inside the spyglass, in order to see where the best place to launch the cocktails were. The entire stupid party was so spread out, that he might as well just hit the door entrance, and the middle of the room. The middle did have the most people dancing and partying, but he might as well block out a way for them to leave. Then again, he was going to be at the entrance, shooting them down with his assault rifle, right? He shrugged and checked the door. It was unlocked, and he barely managed to suppress a laugh. This was going to be fun.

He opened the door, and kicked it open, always loving to make dramatic entrances, especially in a large apartment where everyone was partying. The party goers stopped dancing and laughing, and stared at Doral, utterly confused and pissed off that he ruined the party. At that moment, Doral acted fast. He struck the lighter, lit the cloth on fire, and threw the molotov right into the middle of the room.

"It's going to get hot in here folks!" Doral yelled, as he pulled out another molotov, lit it, and threw it at another part of the room. The molotov that was aimed at the middle of the room erupted first, and a large part of the people there just got caught on fire, as if they were candles. The laughing and whooping of the party was quickly replaced by screams of pain and horror, as yet another moltov explosion went off, catching more people on fire. The people that were aflame simply ran around, trying to get the fire swatted off them, and in the process, got some more people set on fire. Doral roared in laughter while he unslung the assault rifle, and proceeded to open fire upon the people in the room.

The entire party erupted into chaos, and became a disorganized mess. People screamed as they tried to run towards the entrance, only to be riddled with bullets by Doral's gun. The others that didn't run to the entrance ran towards the bathroom and the bedrooms, with little to no effect. The fire was spreading quickly, and the smoke was making it even more difficult for people to breath. Doral ran out of bullets, and quickly shut the door of the apartment. He had no actual ability to lock the door to keep them stuck to their doom, but he knew that the fire would take care of that. The doorknob was already beginning to steam, and he simply dropped the assault rifle right there, and started to walk right to his car. He ignored the screams of the people in the apartment. He ignored the raging inferno that blew open a window when he got to this car. The only thing he did once he got inside was take off his gloves, and drove straight to home. It was a long ride.

 **Vincent's Home**

As soon as he got home, he locked the door behind him, pulled off all his bloody clothes, and took off his mask. The first thing he did right after taking off the chameleon mask was head right into the bathroom, where he promptly threw up into the toilet. He panted, and started to sweat heavily as he started to realize what he had done. He wasn't Doral, just Vincent, a poor guy who had just murdered numerous people for no reason. He felt an empty feeling in his stomach, and something was churning it around, making him feel even more queasy.

Dust, what had he done? Why did he do all of this? He shakily walked up to the sink, where he rinsed his mouth of the putrid taste that was lying in his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stared at himself inside the mirror. He stared at his own eyes, noticing how droopy and bloodshot they looked. He... he couldn't live with this. He had to confess, bring himself in, make amends for what he had done. That is what he needed to do.

But at the same time... weren't the people he killed seem to be rather odd? I mean, they were people that he had killed, but... they did have weapons for no reason. Not only that, but there were some masks that did belong to the White Fang within the apartments he had ransacked. That meant that he had been sent out to kill out White Fang troops, and for what reason? To help out Vale? He was starting to question himself, wondering if he should tell his superiors about this. This entire situation seemed like something he had to report, something he had to do.

But he couldn't. He had willingly signed up, he willingly took the opportunity to do what they said, Grimm, he had done all of that voluntarily. He had crossed the line already, right? Vincent sighed and put his right hand to his forehead. He'll tell the police when he felt like the situation came to that point. For now, he would follow the organization, and keep reports on what was going on. If they ever did anything that was completely insane, he would immediately alert the police and get them notified quickly. However, for now, he had to clean all the evidence. He couldn't be linked to that massacre, it would ruin his career as a police officer. And if he couldn't enforce the law, then he might as well be dead. That was his one true passion in life.

He turned on his bathtub, and use some cold water to actually get the clothes sterilized. He put a container of bleach, as well as some very strong soap he had bought just for situations like this. Well, not the point where he'd have to clean a lot of blood from a flat out murder, but from having to deal with some dead bodies that were littered around from the Vale Mutilator's future sprees. Every police officer had their own blood removal tools, primarily to be prepared in the event where they had to be in another Vale Mutilator call. He knew that he would have to use these tools one day... just not in the way he believed.

He dumped in his police outfit, his socks, and his shoes. All of them had some blood in them, and right now, the only clothing he had on him at the moment was his boxers. He started to pour out some bleach into the tub, and began to do his best to clean the uniform, although his hands were shaking violently, making it difficult to actually scrub some of the clothes. He dropped the clothes he was cleaning at certain times, but after one hour of cleaning, he had gotten all of his clothes cleaned, and he rinsed them off in the sink with warm water. After that cleansing, he hung them up to dry over the bathtub, and emptied the tub of the water that was in it.

The water had turned to a small pinkish fade, and he watched as all of the water went down the drain. He stared at the water just draining downwards, making a small pink tornado as the water went down the pipes. After all the water was drained, there were some specks of pink over the tub, and he cleaned them all off using the shower head, unhooking it and spraying cold water down the sides. He continued the water spray until there were no more specks of pink on the bathtub walls, and turned off the water.

He just stared at the empty tub, not knowing what to do. He sighed, and replaced the shower head where it belonged. He ended up staying in his boxers as he headed straight to his bed. He was feeling tired, his nerves were whack, he needed a rest. He had to think, to get away... he just needed to think about something else.

 **Vale, Office Building  
**

Ash leaned on the wall, and stared at the flash drive in his hands. Something so small, so incompetent, was actually capable of breaching through the firewall security of Beacon's CCT. That meant gaining full control over the surveillance systems that Ozpin had set up for the past few years, obtaining complete power over the screening of calls, and so much more. They had created a virus that would infiltrate through the systems and set itself as master over the running programs, which would then link itself right back into the Fan's House. Of course, they were sure it could not be rebounded, and they had left the signal location back to the basement of a White Fang hideout that they would never hit. Primarily because it was the perfect location for them to take the blame, and primarily because it wasn't worth the time. True, they could send out agents to wipe out the hideout, but it was good to have one area become the fall guy for planting the virus. Always have a fall man, it was an obvious decision.

He dialed up his Scroll and made a direct call to Corey, waiting for her to pick up. After three rings, he heard her pick up, as well as her yawning. He felt her pain, everyone was tired. The _Charging Porpoise_ was open everyday, leaving Tony and Mark no actual time to just go out and hunt people, as much as they like. Mark was trying to get people to replace him, which wasn't going so well. He had to teach every single one of the people that did get hired how to make the drinks, and had to ensure that all of them were up to his standards. Tony couldn't be replaced, he was in a rather very comfortable and important position, but they could easily find a loophole around that. Alex, Corey, and himself were too busy trying to get the 50 Blessings running smoothly, and it was taking a toll on them physically and mentally. Thank goodness that Tony had worked to get all the masks and Scrolls ready, otherwise they'd have been set back a good bit.

"Yah, Ash? What is it?" Ash could honestly just imagine Corey simply sitting on her bed, rubbing her eyes as she tried to stay awake long enough for the news to be sent. He didn't like waking any one of his friends up at this time of night, but it was a situation that needed to be informed.

"Corey, the virus has been completed. We can begin our plans to actually secure the CCT and its connections for ourselves, as long as we can do this stealthily. I'll come up with an agent to undergo this task, and you need to make a plan with Alex soon. Got it?" Ash heard Corey groan, and he sighed before he shut off the call, and placed the Scroll back into his pocket. He went to the nearest vending machine and promptly bought a can of _StrawFree._ He uncapped the can, and chugged it down. After a few seconds, he threw the empty can into the trash, and allowed the juices of the soda to fizzle in his stomach. He needed to stay wide awake, just long enough to drive all the way back home, where he could finally crash and just sleep for the entirety of tomorrow. Fuck, they needed a vacation soon... and some more lien as well. With Junior gone, he might as well set up shop as an informant. He knew there was some good money in that business.

* * *

And that was the sixty fifth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Blargh, I'd like to release much, much earlier, but sadly, I could not. It's the usual routine, so I can't do anything about it. During breaks, you will see a quicker release date, but for now, try to be patient please. And for those who have any questions about the series, don't hesitate to review! I will do my best to answer EVERY question as quickly as I can, so do not worry! Anyways, if you like this story, please favorite, follow, and review! I really look forward to reading people's reviews, I honestly do, as they do tell me what people are expecting or think of the story. Well, as always, enjoy hurting people!

 ** _Richard. What is the meaning of this?_  
**

 **What are you referring to, Geier? I have no idea what you speak of.  
**

 _ **Don't you act all fucking ignorant to me. I know what you did!**_

 **...I haven't intervened in the world ever since you told me to do so, I kept that promise.  
**

 _ **Don't play games with me, Richard! I can sense your influence seeking into this world, you lied!**_

 **Then it isn't me. Perhaps think for a second. You may have just... well, given birth to new more entities.  
**

 _ **Impossible. No other entities should exist except for me, you, and... oh no.**_

 **Oh yes, my friend. Remember the other two that have existed before you?  
**

 _ **That can't be! Rasmus and Don Juan are dead!**_

 **They once were. They're reborn, and now are making stakes within this world of Remnant. What will you do now?  
**

 _ **I'm... I'm not powerful enough to deal with them. I'll have to wait and see how far they intervene... if they get too far, I'll jump in.**_

 **Oh? Leaving things to fate now? Didn't peg you one as such.  
**

 _ **I know you will stop them from intervening in the future, I'm not worried.**_

 **Well... just to let you remember. I promised, but the others did not. I may jump in to stop their antics from going too far, but no promises. After all, I have to keep balance.**

 _ **Sure thing Richard... sure thing.**_

Review Response Time!

 **A guy:** A Vale policeman officer can be actually found in episode fifteen of RWBY, they do come up in a certain scene. For actual pictures of the uniform, I recommend going on the wiki and looking it up on google. As for the mailman... well, I don't have any of that, nor is it actually shown on the show. I imagine a blue uniform, with the cap saying V.M.S (Vale Mailing Service), along with a tag for the person's name on the uniform. That's my design, but hey, you can imagine it yourself if you'd like. It'd probably be better than mine, and I hope to see your next review!

 **Terminator57:** The masks are rather dangerous, simply because they give the wearer a desire to slaughter, and force its killing desire onto the person that's holding it in their hands. The reason for this WILL be revealed, I will promise you that, but for now, I have to have my secrets too, right? And in fact, that was my plan, to have them fight between their morality and their savagery as they held the mask in their hands, and you may see that in certain chapters. As for the death of any of the Fans... if Tony, Alex, Ash, Mark, or Corey were to die prematurely, that would hit the organization HARD, considering the fact that all five of them are the key points of the entire operation. Well, they aren't going to die prematurely, they have a certain someone watching over them. Till your next review!


	66. Intermission: Scene 39: And It Passes

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale Residential District**

The quiet and calm evening was suddenly interrupted by the loud sound of glass breaking, waking up a resident in his own home. Carl Green grumbled as he was awoken from his beautiful slumber, and covered his ears with his pillows as loud static came right after the shattering glass. After a few minutes of this torture, enough was enough, and he started to barge right out of his house, grabbing his Scroll on his way out. Whoever was doing that crap was going to pay, and if they didn't comply, he would call the cops on them. He wasn't ready for what he was going to witness.

As soon as he stepped out his front door, he stopped in his tracks, and stared stupidly at the inferno that was coming out the apartment in front of him. His pupils focused right on the raging fire, and his mouth stood wide open, as if he was a frog that had just opened his mouth. The burning apartment caught his attention for a long time, before he snapped out of his spell. If that fire was left unchecked, oh Dust... that meant the entire block would burn down. And that was something he planned to not happen.

He acted quickly, calling the emergency number for the fire department first, dialing the call 119, planning to alert them of this horrible incident. There were probably people inside there, crap. He had a hose in his front lawn, but he doubted that the spray would help. No, he was going to have to wake up anyone else in the neighborhood that didn't wake up. Considering that he could easily count twelve people yelping and trying to get the entire block to wake up, he figured that they knew how to get the people rallying up to take down the fire.

 **Vale Fire Department**

The lone receptor yawned, and blinked her eyes four times, in an attempt to stay wide awake. This job was boring, there was nothing going on at the moment. True, there was that entire faunus arson case that took the entire coordination of several departments to take down, but other than that, there really weren't that much fires in Vale. Primarily due to the fact that people were more scared to actually do anything horrific, the fact that Vale was pretty safe stayed in the box. True, the Vale Mutilator had struck, as well as numerous horrific incidents that took away several lives, but still, she would rather live in the city than out with the Grimm. She knew for a fact that several people left Vale and went out to the villages outside the city walls, primarily out of fear of the Mutilator. She really couldn't blame them, the way the rumors went around, along with the police department getting swamped by calls about the mutilator... the entire city was in a panic. Hunters and huntresses were on edge as well, and they were seeing a lot less of them on the streets. Probably to just go out and hunt some more Grimm for their amusement.

As soon as she leaned on her chair, ready to take a small nap, she received an alert on her console, telling her that she had just received an emergency call. She groaned as she sat right up, disappointed that she couldn't take a power nap at all. She put on her headphones, and took answered the call,

"Hello, this is the Vale Fire Department Service, what is your emergency, sir or madam?"

"Hello, this is Carl Green! I'm at the address of Main Street and Vermillion, and there's a fire going on right now! A random inferno occurred right now, and we don't know what caused it! It looks like it's not dying out either!" Any semblance of boredom or drowsiness was immediately removed from the receptor's voice, due to realizing how dangerous the call was. Without any hesitation, the receptor punched the fire alarm, and began to talk into the radios of the fire department.

"Dispatch, there's a fire on Main Street and Vermillion. Reports tell us that it's bad, go out and douse it! I'll call up some ambulances and police officers, it might be another one of the faunus arson cases!" The bored firefighters immediately rushed into the trucks, grabbing their equipment and yelling at the others to get ready. They had to be sure that this wasn't going to be another faunus arson case. They couldn't risk another crazy inferno taking hold of the neighborhood. She could only hope that the citizens were doing their best to end the fire.

 **Vale Residential District**

The inferno wasn't dying anytime soon, and from the look of things, the fire was going to continue being lit for a while. Even though the residents of the street have begun coordinating water usage and firefighting skills, there just wasn't enough water to kill off the flames. They were able to stop the flames from expanding to the second floor, since the fire was desperately trying to recover any lost territory that was lost. They were more focused on the fire than actually entering the apartment complex to figure out the source. Carl was helping to lead the people in trying to combat the fires, but there just wasn't enough resources to go through. Any ice Dust that would be useful in a situation like this wasn't anywhere to be found, considering the incredible prices that Dust has risen to ever since the shop burglaries.

Some of the neighbors had the bright idea to attempt to utilize the garden hoses in their tool sheds, and they had gone out to obtain them. That was six minutes ago, and he was wondering what on Remnant was taking those guys so long. It shouldn't be too difficult to grab a hose, rush towards the apartment building, and start spraying the fire! He sighed and wiped his forehand with the back of his hand, and was surprised by the immense amount of sweat his hand brought up. The entire back of his hand was covered with a film of water, as though someone had just poured water right onto his hand. He needed a solution and FAST.

Thankfully, the guys who were supposed to obtain the hoses came right up... with unattached hoses. They did come from far away houses, so that was pretty explainable why the hoses were not attached to any kind of faucet. The guys holding the hoses got to work, and one of them attached the hose to the apartment's lawn faucet, and proceeded to launch a torrent of water right into the burning apartment. The other three proceeded to go to other houses that were closer to the apartment, and began to search for a faucet to attach the hose to. When they did find a faucet, they immediately screwed it on and proceeded to rain water onto the flames.

That action managed to kill off a good bit of the fire, but the flames still weren't dying yet. Green heard some sirens, and turned to the location, believing that the firefighters had finally come to assist. He was wrong.

What was coming, however, was a news van, along with a police patrol car. Why the hell would the news and police arrive before the firefighting team? This didn't make any sense! He called the fire department first, there was no way that these guys made it before them. And how did the news get wind of the scenario? Did they get tipped off or something? That didn't matter, they had to focus on taking down the fire. That was their main task, and he could finally hear the firefighter truck's sirens.

The truck stopped right in front of the apartment, and the firefighters all leaped out the truck, and proceeded to get ready to blast the fire hose towards the flames. One minute later, and they had begun to spray a massive amount of water at the fire. The inferno that had been so persistent started to die out quickly, and the last of the flames ended in three minutes. A lot of the people assisting in trying to beat back the fire relaxed, the worse was over. The fact that the fire department had became so efficient simply gave them respect in Green's eyes.

"Excuse me, are you Carl Green by any chance?" Carl turned around, only to find himself facing the chief of the fire department. He was dressed like a normal firefighter, sure, but he did have a badge on his chest that yelled authority. The badge had writing that said " **Ubi vocat officium - ibi nos youll 'reperio** ". Carl had no idea what that meant, but he knew that sentence probably meant something important. He ended up nodding to the fire chief, and waited for the person's response.

"Carl, if it wasn't for you calling the department as soon as you did, we probably wouldn't have been able to be as effective as we were today. You probably saved the neighborhood today, good job." After that statement, the fire chief nodded to the police officers, who began to effectively blockade the apartment from anyone that attempted to enter the area. Two of the police officers took position in front of the apartment complex, and the news team began to set up shop. The camera man started to turn on the camera, while Lisa began to work with her make up crew and technicians to get herself looking good. Finally, when they were all done, they started to broadcast a live news report to the entirety of Vale on the news channel.

"This is the Vales News Network, and I am your host, Lisa Lavender. Breaking news today, a fire has erupted within the Residential District of Vale, but thanks to the efforts of the citizens and the fire department, the flames were cut before they could turn into a blinding inferno. We are outside the apartment of which the fire started, and the police have begun to enter the premises." As if on cue, the police officers began to enter the apartment after sealing off the area with caution tape, with two more patrol cars incoming from the street. As soon as they stopped, everyone there noticed one strange thing; all of the police officers had body armor, a shotgun, and a somewhat nervous look on their face. Something wasn't right here at all.

The police officers that were excessively armed began to enter the apartment complex, with one of them coming out with a grim look on their face. This officer nodded to every other officer, and one of them took out a Scroll. He began to write something down, and the rest of the police officers started to move in a flow. They began to push all citizens away from the area, and they began to push Lisa and her crew away from the scene. The entire crowd there realized instantly what was going on; this was no ordinary fire. This was definitely linked to the faunus burning incident.

Everyone stood outside the safety tape, just waiting for the actual vocal announcement. They knew within their minds what was the case, but they wanted verification. They wanted to the absolute truth from the police force, as they had pledged to protect them.

 **Inside the Apartment Complex**

The police officers were grim, and things didn't look very good. While the entire complex wasn't hit by the fire, only one of the apartments, the sight still wasn't pretty. The first thing they found when they opened the front door was a dead faunus, with two holes in his guy. A horrible way to die for anyone.

After they located the source of the fire, they started to look through the apartments, in order to actually count the bodies. The burnt apartment came up with a bunch of them, all burnt, and all of them appearing to have died in complete suffering. There were weapons and White Fang masks scattered, which did basically state why these guys were killed, but this wasn't very satisfying to watch. It was easier to hate them when they were alive, not under the assault of the Vale Mutilator.

Then there came a surprise no one was expecting at all.

There was one, no, two survivors that lived through the massacre. A lone child, a wolf faunus from the look of things, was discovered crying under her bed, and they had to do a lot of persuasion for her to actually come out. When they did, they made sure that her eyes were covered when they left the apartment. The police force didn't want to traumatize her anymore than she was right now. The second survivor was less fortunate, as she was barely breathing. The paramedics got to work immediately, and proceeded to ensure that she would still be alive on the trip to the hospital. Things were actually looking good, this time they had actual, breathing survivors. That meant witnesses, and witnesses meant tracking the monster that was behind these assaults. Who knows, maybe Vale would be able to sleep comfortably today.

 **Beacon Academy, Cafeteria**

Team RWBY were eating breakfast with their sister team, Team JNPR, in a casual manner. Blake looked over the scene briefly, taking her eyes off the novel she was reading. Weiss was doing her nails, Pyrrha was talking with Jaune, and everyone else was listening to Nora's latest dream, which usually came every month. Everyone looked interesting in hearing Nora's tales every month, and Blake had no idea why. They weren't as good as her novels.

"So, there we were, in the middle of the day..." Nora started, as she took a large bite out of her pancakes.

"It was the afternoon." Ren stated, as he took a small sip out of his cup, which contained some jade tea.

"There was a giant horde of Deathstalkers in front of us..." Nora finished off a pancake, and took some syrup off the table, in order to douse the next one in the thick, sugary liquid.

"They were Boarbatusks." Ren took a small bite out of his pancakes, and just looked at Nora's nearly empty plate. He was probably going to need to cook some more for her, at the rate she was going.

"Hundreds of them!" Nora shouted, banging her hands on the table. She liked the dramatic point she was making, it was always good to have her audience interested.

"Four of them." Ren merely took another sip out of his jade tea.

"But none of them were a match for me and Ren, and we managed to take them all out within seconds! With our strength, we destroyed all of them, and with all of the tough Deathstalker armor, we forged a battleship, and set sail to conquer one of the continents in Remnant!" Nora huffed as she sat back, proud of her dream. After all, who else could top that?

"Nora... I don't think you can make a battleship out of Deathstalker hide. But yeah, she's been having this dream for a while now." Nora just looked at her childhood friend, ready to make an argument for the idea of a Deathstalker battleship, when the intercom started to power on.

"Team RWBY and team JNPR, may you please come to my office? I'd like to assign you to a mission." The two respective teams looked at each other, completely confused by why they were being called. It was only two months since they made it to Beacon academy, and they were being an assigned a mission already? Something was off here, but they couldn't place it at all. They decided to head straight towards his office anyways, no use questioning why.

 **Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin stared at his Scroll, looking at the latest news report again. The report about actual, breathing, LIVING survivors from the Vale Mutilator? That was a rather glorious treat to be given this week, especially for the investigation team. They finally had an actual lead they could follow, and now that they had this, they needed to secure this asset as much as they could. Team MRON was already on route to the hospital, and he would get Team RWBY and Team JNPR to help back them up. While he would like to have team CFVY there for assistance, they were on a mission to exterminate Grimm. He couldn't take any chances with the Vale Mutilator, with the news basically blabbing to everyone that there were survivors, the antes of the game had just went up. They needed to ensure the safety of the faunus child and of the faunus that was in a coma. He was probably going to have to get better medical personnel working on the comatose patient, and some therapy for the child.

The doors to his office opened, and he quickly exited out of the news report, and faced the visitors. Team RWBY and Team JNPR stood side to side, and waited patiently for Ozpin to speak... well, most of them. Ruby was bouncing up and down a little bit, while Nora was being a bit more obvious about the fact she was excited. Oh, how he wished was in the days where the thought of the Mutilator didn't plague his mind, to be so free of the burden. But that would be selfish, and for all the mistakes he had made in this world, the ignorance of the monster dwelling within Vale could not be one of them. That was a mistake he was determined to not make.

"Team RWBY and JNPR... you two were called in for a special assignment today. You two are going to one of Vale's hospitals, and are going to stand guard at the area, and make sure that no stranger or suspicious person enters the facility. Do you understand?" He noticed that both teams looked utterly confused by why they were being told to guard a hospital, and they stood there awkwardly, not answering his simple question.

"Er, professor Ozpin... why are we defending a hospital?" Ozpin sighed and took a sip of his coffee, he didn't expect THAT question. He assumed that everyone followed the news on the Vale Mutilator... but then again, there were several accounts to take into place on why they didn't receive the important news. One, the entire broadcast was done at close to midnight, where pretty much all of the students would be asleep. Two, the fact that the entire broadcast wasn't repeated the next day did make several people not knowledgeable about the fact. And three, the police were already working on crushing and burying the story away, in order to ensure the safety of the two survivors. Probably too late for that, but then again, while the news was out, why not alert the teams in front of him?

"You will be guarding this hospital, simply because that facility houses the only two survivors to ever come out from the Vale Mutilator's hands." The reaction was spontaneous and quick, and no one kept a cool face, not even Ren. Pyrrha widened her eyes, Weiss opened her mouth, Yang and Ruby looked directly at each other worriedly, and then looked around the room. Nora just stared quickly at Ren, who blinked three times in a row, and crossed his arms. Jaune's eyes began to open wide, so much so that they appeared to come out of the socket, and his jaw opened to large heights. Blake was the one who appeared to be hit the most by this news, as she clenched her fists and began to shake violently, while, looking down at her feet. A reaction that Ozpin would remember for quite a bit, and he made a mental note of Blake's noticeable reaction to the news.

The silence that came after that statement was broken by Blake's questioning. "What? How? How did they survive the Vale Mutilator? Where did this all take place, and how are they still alive? Are they okay? Who are they? Did they get to see how the guy looked like?" Before Blake could answer anymore questions, Ozpin closed his eyes and sighed, and responded quickly to her outburst.

"All of your questions will be answered at the hospital, and I suggest you make haste towards your objective. We don't know if the Mutilator is on his way to take down the two survivors he left, and we need to ensure their safety. A hunter team by the name of MRON is already stationed there, meet up with them to get your questions answered. Now, both teams are dismissed, and I am eager to receive your reports later." As soon as he finished that sentence, everyone made a direct beeline for the door, with Blake merely running right out, quicker than Ruby, and started to head straight towards the Bullhead. It was... unsettling how fast Blake ran, considering the fact that she outran Ruby, even when the child activated her semblance. The Vale Mutilator had to be important to her, and Ozpin needed to find out why.

With a sigh, he started to ask some staff to investigate Miss Belladonna, as well as setting up more surveillance around Emerald Forest, Beacon, and the streets. Even though the Council had approved of setting up numerous cameras around the city, they had not caught a single act of the Vale Mutilator so far. No evidence, no video footage, which told Headmaster Ozpin that the killer was crafty. He needed to up his game to catch the bastard, that was for sure. He lifted the coffee mug to his lips, only to be greeted by air. He set the cup down, and looked inside, only to find that he had drained all the coffee out again. He simply stared wearily at the empty mug, trying to remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. He couldn't remember, and he sent a message to Glynda to go out and acquire more coffee. It was going to be yet another long day.

 **The Fan's House**

"Alright guys, here's the plan. We get a 50 Blessings agent within Beacon's janitorial staff, and as soon as he gets hired, we have to ensure that he completes the task of uploading the virus to the communications tower. He'll do that by utilizing this drive that contains the program that will override all of Beacon's control, and shift all of the power to us. We have to do this stealthily, which means the agent has to pretend he is cleaning up the floor with the computers. Do we understand the plan?" Alex and Corey nodded, they understood the plan. Mark and Tony had gone out to go kill some criminal scum, and the three of them were devising a plan to take control of Beacon's CCT. They were at the dinner table ,and there were three pizzas right on top of the tabletop. One of which was vegetarian, another Hawaiian, and the last one was a pepperoni pizza.

Ash bit into his slice of pizza and chewed the delicious meal slowly, thinking about which agent they should use for this mission. They needed someone who had the role of a janitor, and the list of all the agents and their jobs was right in front of him. What he really needed as a main job requisite was a janitor, and there seemed to be only two of those on the list, an Amber Soylent and Aeris Lee. Amber was a male janitor, and had only taken he job as a custodian due to the fact that no one else would hire a moose faunus... at least, from what he said. From what Ash could see in Amber's picture, he looked like an absolute mess.

Amber had his hair all scuffled up, as if he had been living in the streets for five years, and he had giant bags under his eyes. His antlers all looked like they haven't been washed at all, and there were numerous specks of dirt all over the horns. This guy didn't seem like he'd be fit for the role of the agent, and Ash put him in the back burner for now. They'd probably find a better job for the guy. As for Aeris...

She wasn't a good candidate either, considering the fact that she was rather indecent. The fact that she had almost no bra, which was easily noticed through her shamelessly thin shirt, kind of spoke volumes. There were numerous hickeys on her neck, which basically said a lot to Ash. Even he had standards, and he highly doubted that Beacon was going to accept a sultry custodian to work at their academy. He sighed, and passed the folder to Alex and Corey, hoping they would pick out the best candidate for the job. He was wrong.

Alex started to outright laugh at Aeris' picture, and Corey just shook her head in disbelief. Obviously the two agents were not being accepted, and Ash needed to find someone on the list that could actually take the janitor spot. But the fact that the two operatives with a janitor background were less than ideal? That did seem a bit horrible, and he couldn't even forge the documents, damn it. Sure, he easily got away with that act in the entirety of Vale, but Beacon was different. They were most likely going to be highly unlikely to be hired as a custodian, with their current habits and work ethics, at least from what Ash can tell.

"So, let's choose the woman! She'll seduce her way into a shitty paying job that's significantly less than being a whore! Or better yet, we can go with the moose faunus, he definitely looks like he knows the definition of cleaning." Corey laughed a little, and Ash broke into a smile at Alex's remark, which then turned into a sigh. While these two were perfect for cracking jokes, they weren't probably going to get that janitor job in the conditions they were in right now. These two were probably going to have to find someway to control their habits, and right now, he needed to find which one took the least amount of work. However, when he accessed the Dustnet, he noticed one article that was popping out everywhere. The article was not good news to him, considering the fact that the article was titled _Vale Mutilator Becomes Arrogant, Leaves Behind Two Survivors._ That was not good at all.

He opened the link to the article quickly, and he slowly started to get pissed off as he read the article. The fact that the person they sent left behind two survivors was not very welcome, and from the look of things, this action could be forgivable. One of the survivors, a young wolf faunus named Lily, had managed to escape the wrath of Doral by hiding under her bed, which was a smart move. After all, no one was going to check under the bed for any survivors, and Ash was impressed by the fact that she stayed quiet for that entire period of time. These kids were not to be underestimated. And as for the other survivor... well, she didn't look like she was going to give out the details, considering the fact that she was in a coma at the moment. This still wasn't good news though, and he passed the Scroll to his two friends to let them now what had happened.

They didn't like the events either, and both of them stared at the article silently. They finished reading, and looked at the empty table, as their warm pizza had started to go from warm as a blanket to as cold as a stone. After a brief moment of this somber silence, Alex finally addressed the giant elephant in the room.

"So... what are we going to do about this? We can't really kill the kid, that's just wrong. As for the other survivor, she's in a deep coma at the moment. Are we going to ignore them?" Corey silently nodded, and Alex sighed inwardly. She really didn't have the strength in her to go off and kill a kid so ruthlessly. They did have to do something about the witnesses anyways, they couldn't let them be.

"Let's ignore them for now... and this scenario taught us a good lesson. We need to train our agents better, basically make them efficient killers. I'm still in the process of making those armor piercing bullets, but I am fairly close to making them all. That means the agents need to obtain their own weapons, since I'm not going to make more weapons for everyone. I'm still making the new ones for our Dust robbers, and they're the only actual muscle we can utilize right now." The trio nodded, and they began to set up plans to train the current members of the 50 Blessings, ideas on how to get the two candidates for the janitor job at Beacon to change their habits, and how they could utilize all the Dust they had in their storage. The teens in their employment had racked up a tremendous amount of Dust, so much so that there were giant canisters of the stuff littered throughout the storage facility. Ash didn't need that much Dust, and now, this was becoming a hassle to take care of. They had an idea of a factory, but that was going into the backburner for now. They had more pressing issues to talk about.

 **Vale Airspace, Bullhead**

The two teams sat in silence, staying in the large haze of awkward silence. Even Nora, who was so accustomed to talking a lot, had suddenly gained a huge interest in her weapon, Magnhild. Pyrrha fidgeted with Milo, making sure that her javelin was up to shape, and ready for action. Blake was reading her novel, Weiss was staring right at her shoes, Ruby was humming to herself as she listened to her headphones, and Yang merely counted the shells in Ember Celica. Meanwhile, Ren checked over his Stormflowers one last time, before re-equipping them back into his sleeves, and cast a glance back at Nora for a brief second, before going back to staring at the metal ceiling. Jaune simply sat glumly on his seat, and waited for the entire flight to be over. Even though he was keeping down his gut at the moment, this still wasn't a very well rounded flight, with a few bumps here and there. Finally, the silence that had been lingering was blown apart by a single question.

"Are we there yet?" asked Nora innocently, staring at the cockpit. They had been stuck in this cramped compartment for Dust knows how long, and to be frank, she was getting rather bored. There was nothing to talk about, everyone was all somber, and Ren was too busy checking his weapons again and again. Yeah, she understood why this entire scenario was important and really, really dangerous, but she was really bored. She had to find some way to destroy the complete tensity that was in the air.

"We're nearly there, Miss Valkyrie. Just two more minutes, and we'll land on the rooftop of the hospital." Nora sighed contently and leaned back, finally getting an estimated time of when they'll reach their objective. Now all she had to do was wait two long, unending minutes for the ride to be over and-

"Wait, why the rooftop of the hospital? Why aren't we landing on the street?" Weiss stared at Yang, wondering what on Remnant compelled her to ask such a stupid question. There was obviously a Bullhead landing zone on the hospital roof, why would they land on the street? What kind of person would-

"Well Miss Xiao Long, the reason why we are landing on the roof is because there is a literal horde of people at the hospital entrance, demanding entrance and such. News reporters, journalists, crazed people, zealous people who wants to meet the survivors, stuff like that. In fact, we're not landing, we're dropping you guys on the roof. Sorry, but there's no other way, the hospital is crowded on all sides BUT the top. You'll meet up with team MRON somewhere inside the hospital, and you should be dropping off now." As soon as the pilot finished that sentence, he opened the back of the Bullhead, revealing a rather short drop onto the hospital roof. Everyone immediately jumped out, and everyone landed perfectly, except for Jaune, who landed rather well, and then tripped and fell flat on his face.

Pyrrha helped him recover quickly though, and thankfully for Jaune, no one noticed his blunder except for his teammate. He got up in less than three seconds, and everyone looked around the roof, trying to find the staircase. As they searched for the only entrance into the hospital, Yang noticed that the Bullhead had begun to pull away, and was now driving far away from the hospital. She groaned as she watched their only mode of transportation leave them behind. Hopefully, when it became night time, the supposedly loud crowd would disperse.

"Oooohhh, Ren, look how tiny everyone looks! They look like ants!" Ren turned around, and watched as his longtime childhood friend peeked over the rooftop, and stared directly at the people below. He sighed inwardly, and went towards his way to her, in order to warn her not to fall off the roof, before he stopped and marveled at the giant crowd in front of the hospital.

For one thing, he didn't know that a large amount of people actually lived in Vale. This lone sight made him rethink how many people actually lived in Vale, as the entire street, and a whole bunch of other areas of the city in front of the hospital appeared to be crowded by people. Some of them were holding up signs, and others were visibly trying to make their way towards the front of the hospital. He noticed that there was a stupidly large barricade in front of the hospital gates, and there appeared to be a small group of police officers trying to keep the chaos under a certain level. Was this entire city going crazy over the fact that there were two survivors of the Vale Mutilator? He actually realized just how far this monster's influence went, if he had gotten the entire city of Vale to show up at a dingy hospital.

"Hey guys, we found the entrance! All thanks to me, of course!" Ren and Nora looked up from the amazing sight to notice Yang sitting on top of the staircase entrance, which appeared to be held shut by a metal door. Everyone on the rooftop made their way to the staircase, where Yang jumped down, and attempted to push the door open. Nothing happened, and she tried pushing again. No movement at all.

Yang growled slightly, and realized instantly that the door had a pull handle, not a push. She chuckled weakly as she pulled the handle, only to figure out that the stupid door was locked. She sighed and face-palmed, why the Grimm would they lock the rooftop doors? It wasn't like any of the people in the giant crowd were good at climbing or something!

"Here, stand back Yang, let me try something." Yang turned towards the source of the voice, and found Blake standing there. Yang grinned, and did a hand wave towards the door as she stepped back, an invitation for Blake to try. As soon as her partner stepped away, Blake walked right up to the door, and went straight for the lock. She pulled out a pin in her pocket, and began to pick the lock, and everyone could swear that Blake's bow twitched while she did this task. After a few brief seconds, there was a loud click that emitted from the door, and Blake pushed the door... and nothing happened. That was when Yang jumped in, and pulled the door open, grinning widely at Blake, who merely rolled here eyes.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who made that mistake!" Yang protested, as Weiss just shook her head at her blonde teammate's action. Nevertheless, the rooftop doors were open, and everyone made their way downstairs, hopefully to reach the hospital wing that the survivors were kept in. After all, they were assigned a pretty important job, and it was their duty to make sure that the hospital wing would not be invaded by the nefarious Vale Mutilator!

 **Thirty minutes of wandering later...**

Jaune groaned as the two teams were denied access by another group of armored police officers for the umpteenth time. Honestly, the amount of times they were nearly forced off the premises of the hospital was staggering, and the only reason why they weren't outside yet was because of their Hunter ID cards. Finally, after everyone showed their identification cards, the police standing guard let them in, which they all groaned out of relief. They had been walking for a long period of time, getting lost, asking surgeons for directions, and worse of all, not getting anywhere at all. The doctors weren't allowed to give them the location of the survivors, but they had finally reached their destination, so they hoped.

They opened the doors to the potential sanctuary ahead, and found that there were numerous police officers standing guard inside the room. All of them were in armor, and they all had rather big weapons, some with assault rifles, some with shotguns, and others had a riot shield and a sub-machine gun. The two teams went right past the guards, who were all eyeing them with suspicion, making them look very intimidating to the common man, especially singe the only thing you could visibly see was their eyes. However, these eight were hunters and huntresses in training, and they were not easily intimidated by such looks. Finally, they entered the next room, and instantly took in the environment.

There was a television in the corner of the ceiling, which was playing a cartoon about the adventures of Lord Vlue, the greatest hunter to ever be. There were several chairs scattered throughout the room, and there was some board games stacked on the only table in the room. For some reason, there was a refrigerator in the room, and there were four people inside, two of which were sleeping rather peacefully.

Only one man stood guard at Julia Brunneis' room, the Vale Mutilator survivor that was put into a coma, and he did look frightening. True, his weapons was a lousy pitchfork, but he was clad in all black, tattered clothes. He wore a rather long coat, and his black hat helped to hide his facial features, and he only cast a glance at the two hunter teams before clicking his tongue, and looking back at his black boots. The other guy that was awake had long, red hair, and was currently watching the show about Lord Vlue with a bowl of popcorn. He started to laugh at one of the mishaps of Lord Vlue, and threw some popcorn into his mouth. His clothing attire was similar to Ren's outfit, although his was red, and a bit more intricate, with yellow lining that resembled a King Taijitu.

The two sleeping hunters were sleeping as peacefully as babies, and they looked like a couple. The girl had short, dirty blonde hair, and was dressed in a casual shirt and pants. She didn't look like a hunter, and neither did the guy next to her. He had dark green hair, and from the look of things, the only thing noticeable was his yellow jacket and orange pants, which told Yang that this guy did not have any kind of fashion sense. The only person in this room that appeared to have a weapon was the overdressed tattered man, and that was only a weak pitchfork. Were these guys really expert hunters?

"Hey Russet, you overgrown brat, we've got company." The man in the Ren-like outfit turned around, and Nora had to admit, this guy looked a little bit like Ren. Not a lot that they'd be mistaken for brothers, but close enough where they could be mistaken as distant cousins... if the hunter that had been laughing at the cartoon didn't have streaks of red all over his hair. They made his entire head look like a striped pattern, and that did not look good on the person.

"So, are you eight Team JNPR and Team RWBY? Ozpin told us to expect you! Sorry for Mure not acknowledging your presence, he's like that whenever he's on a mission." The person the two teams could only presume was Mure merely scoffed and tipped his hat off, before leaning back on the wall. Russet leaned in closer towards the group of students, and started to whisper to them.

"Don't worry about him, he's been like that ever since he transitioned from an orange hoodie to those weird black outfit. Doesn't fit him, I liked him more when he had those orange clothes. This... this just makes him look pretentious and edgy." Apparently, Mure overheard Russet's gossiping, as the next thing the eight hunters in training knew, the red haired hunter was hit on the head with a green apple.

"Hey, I heard that, you know! And this outfit doesn't make me look edgy, it makes me look fashionable!" Russet growled as he rubbed the back of his head, and swiftly turned towards the offender.

"You wouldn't know fashionable even if it bit you in the back of your ass! Oh wait, even if that happened, that still wouldn't help, you dense blockhead!"

"This coming from the guy that fanboys over Lord Vlue! I keep telling you, he never existed! Go back to your crib and play with your toys, you're a thousand years too early to be hanging around me!"

The two hunters stared at each other angrily for around four minutes, before bursting out in laughter and calming down. Russet started to fall down and laugh while rocking back and forth on his back, while Mure merely slapped his knee. Weiss shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't imagine elite and professional hunters acting this childish. Finally, Mure stopped laughing, and started to regain his composure.

"Okay, you eight might want to check up on the two survivors. They're in the room ahead. Just... be gentle, alright? The girl's still traumatized from what happened." The hunters in training nodded, and started to head right into the hospital room, and when they did enter, the first thing they did was wince at the unconscious form of Julia. What happened to her was not pretty.

She had a bandage over her left eye, and her head was wrapped in bandages. Her bunny ears were sticking out of the bandages, and those had a few stitches and bandages on them to cover up small cuts. The rest of her body was covered up by the blanket, but her entire mouth and nose was covered by a plastic appendage. She was hooked up to an IV system, something that has been rarely been used at all, thanks to the usage of aura. The IV systems were still in place, primarily to try to save a person that had gotten into a coma. The sight alone didn't look good, as there were several pipes going into her arm, as well as in her neck as well. Her breathing appeared to be pained, as there was some visible shaking that came from her chest after it heaved up and down. Her right eye was closed shut, and it didn't appear to be moving at all. Lily, the only conscious survivor of the Vale Mutilator, was grasping Julia's right hand, and was shedding silent tears while whispering something to her mother figure. Things looked rather grim.

There was another person in the room, and he had a large white coat, along with a clipboard and a pen. His hair, while black, was showing signs of graying throughout the roots, and he was writing something down. When the doors had opened, he quickly turned around to berate the newcomers, only to fall silent upon noticing the eight hunters. His face used to be one of ripe youth, but had begun to see the damage of stress and agony. His eyes were droopy, and he looked like the kind of guy who had been chugging down coffee for five days in a row, in an attempt to stay awake. He blinked twice at the hunters, and sighed wearily, signifying his ultimate desire for some rest, and for someone to take his post.

"So, what brings you eight here? Come to see the amazing duo that survived the Vale Mutilator, like the damned crowd outside? Well, I'm going to tell you, the only thing you'll find here are broken souls, me included. I'm... going to go get a substitute, try not to damage anything, alright? There's enough harm as it is." After those words, the doctor walked right out the door, and left the waiting room, most likely to get some well needed rest. Team JNPR and Team RWBY stared at the depressing scene, taking in the entire atmosphere. It was only five minutes before Ruby broke in.

"So, um... Lily? Is that your name? You want to play some board games with us?" Weiss just blinked, and quickly turned towards Ruby, prepared to give her the largest lecture of her life, before the child interjected.

"I... wouldn't mind..." Ruby sparkled at the child's response, and promptly semi-dragged her to the waiting room, where there were numerous board games and snacks to dine on. Yang simply shook her head with a smile on her face, and followed Ruby, with Nora asking Ren what board game he wanted to play. Pyrrha and Jaune left the room after a brief moment, in order to try to get their minds off Julia's injuries. Weiss followed suit later, having gotten a bit tired of watching a suffering woman, and wanted to get some fresh air. Only Blake stayed in the room, and she slowly walked up to the unconscious person.

Blake sat next to Julia's unconscious body, and held her right hand gently. She stared sadly at Julia, who was laying down on the bed, breathing harshly and badly, with the heart rate monitor fluctuating. The mere sight of this person reminded her of her parents, and how they died. Why, why did this person get to survive when her parents died? Blake closed her eyes, and breathed out shakily, she couldn't get emotional over this. Not this kind of selfishness, she needed to be vigilant, forgiving, a huntress that had promised to bring the Grimm to a halt. A person that dreamed to save the White Fang and help the directive to an honorable task... and to bring justice to the monster that ravaged her dreams. But for now, she would do her best to at least try to protect the two other survivors of his wrath... she couldn't let the fact that she was one of his survivors come to news. She knew the Vale Mutilator was definitely planning how to kill these two in the most sadistic way possible, and she didn't want to go through that sort of punishment. Not what her dreams told her, anyways. Her memory started to fall back to the day where she was standing over her parents' graves, and how she felt.

Lily was playing a board game called _Mad King's Rise_ with the band of hunters, which was basically about the adventures of X-Ray and Vav, in their attempts to stop the Mad King from taking over the entire city. The teams tried to defeat the board, who was the Mad King, in his sinister plot to control all of the population with his mind device, and they had to race against the clock to beat him. So far? They weren't doing that well, as Nora was making some silly decisions, and the board had some overly stupid luck against the six playing against it. Jaune was giving tips to the group on how to efficiently battle against the Mad King, and Pyrrha was talking with Weiss about Beacon and their experiences with their team.

While all this was going on, however, Lily had one thing on her mind: justice. She couldn't deal with the fact that her father had been killed, and that Julia had just been nearly killed for nothing. She wanted to know why, and she swore that will be the one thing she will do.

"I promise Dad... I will become stronger." Thought Lily, as she placed down a card that would negate one of the Mad King's minions.

"I will become a huntress, to bring justice for all, and to track the monster behind your deaths." Thought Blake, as she stood in front of her parent's graves a few years ago.

"And when I do find him... I'll make him pay." And the wheel of burden was placed upon another poor soul.

* * *

And that was the sixty sixth installment of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the Fans! Please, please excuse this extremely late release, college exams and whatnot are barricading my ability to actually write... boo hoo hoo. But don't worry, I plan to finish this fanfiction once and for all! I started it, and a writer must finish their long, overwhelming stories! I will prevail! Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review! I cannot stress how much I want you guys to review, it's honestly overwhelming to read the reviews people write. So please, go ahead and write a review for the chapters you like. I promise I respond to all of them equally and enthusiastically. And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Responses!

 **XXnoscoper420XX** : Hmmm... a biker-esque chapter? Where there's someone who discovers the idea about 50 Blessings and tries to destroy the operations? Welllll, I won't deny that thought did go through my head... but there's one catch. There's already numerous groups individually trying to bring down the Vale Mutilator, which is pretty much the leader of the 50 Blessings. That simply means that once they do discover the existence of the 50 Blessings... well, there'll be chapters where they attempt to bring down the organization to their knees. I hope you stick around to see more of what is to come in the future!

 **A guy:** I thank you so much for making sprite art for Hotline RWBY, that's awesome! Sadly, as of now, I cannot view the art you have made, primarily due to the fact that has chosen to not reveal your images at all. If it's possible, can you make imgur posts of the sprites and private message me the links please? It's rather saddening that I cannot see the fan art you made, which I really want to do. If you read this and accept my request, then a thousand thank you to you, my good sir.

 **Terminator57:** Hmm, Tony's stance on the merchandise? He's okay with people touching them, but they'd have to pay first. Secondly, they can't harm the merchandise as they would like. And lastly, he is the guy that makes sure the people don't mistreat the strippers, and that is done by answering his fists. While he does sometimes hang around the strippers for a while, if you know what I mean, he just makes sure that people don't attempt to pull shit with them. It's his job to ensure the club runs smoothly. And keep in mind, not all of the strippers are faunus, there are humans mingled in there too. Don't worry, I'll elaborate more on how the club works from some of the employees' views, don't worry! And keep your review going, and I promise you, I will release a chapter a month at the LEAST. I plan to do more, but college is being questionable. I'll try my best though


	67. Intermission: Scene 40: Another Burden

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Charging Porpoise Club**

Mark rushed in his bar, giving out orders to the trainee workers at the station. All of them were wearing a suit that made them look like porpoises, and he could still not get over the fact that the staff outfits would have to do with the actual name. The waitresses were dressed in somewhat skimpy dolphin outfits, the bartenders were dressed up as tuxedo dressed porpoises, and Mint had modified his outfit to seem more like a bull-porpoise hybrid. Only the security detail was untouched by the forced costume outfits, but Mark had a feeling that Alex planned to change that. Heck, even the damn strippers were getting some changes, and he had a feeling that Alex was more or less ready to start pushing out some merchandise for the club, maybe even expand.

He shook his head at that thought, what was he thinking? Corey was in charge of the club, after all, she was the one that owned the entire club. Never mind the fact that nearly all of them worked on the club, Corey was the one who got all the lien to actually start the club, and had gone through all the routes required to make the club fully legal. Tony may have a large part in getting the club built, getting employees, and working out the entire function of this club, but his position was just manager. His status as owner of the club was a front, and that was it; a fake placeholder for him to be in charge of to allow Corey to actually work on the 50 Blessings in the back. Mark took a seat, and sipped a cup of beer. The entire city wasn't going too well, with the slums descending deeper and deeper into poverty. He knew this, and he watched the numerous amount of people actually suffer inside the entire portion of that city. White Fang, scumbag criminals, the horrors of the slums seemed endless. And the fact that the slums was within the industrial district, and was located in some small spots of the residential district? That made some things bad for them. That's what the 50 Blessings was for, to wipe out the scum making the city horrible.

However, at the moment, they couldn't exactly expand their operations at the moment. Their recruits were not trained enough, they didn't have weapons for everyone, and to boot, they would be seriously inconvenienced when they went up against hunters. True, they were able to actually beat up mooks and people with aura, but those guys weren't actually fully prepared to fight on a military presence. No, they were fit to just merely fight the causal everyday man, and to subdue the population. Probably Alex and Ash were going to work together to get those new recruits up and ready for combat. Hopefully.

Besides that, he knew for a fact that Corey decided that the street gang that was under their jurisdiction was going to be doing... something, he didn't know. He honestly didn't have the time to talk to Corey OR to go out on a hunting run. He was groaning inwardly at the fact that his job was rather important in the club, even though he was basically just a bartender. Just a bartender. Hah, that was a joke.

Being a bartender at the new and popular club was more difficult than he anticipated, and was much crowded than he expected. Due to the fact that he had actually come up with such odd drinks and unusual mixtures, the entire club was teeming with people eager to not only have a drink of one of his concoctions, but to party to the sounds that was only inside the club. Everyone was congratulating Mint on his success, and he was always refusing the fact that he was the one that should be heavily thanked. In a way, he was actually right to refuse all the compliments, he really didn't make those songs, some other DJs did. Then again, he had managed to create new songs based on the originals, and to be fair, they did sound pretty good. But... they just weren't as good as the originals, something was off about them. Well, the club customers couldn't tell a difference, so maybe things could go well in the end.

Nevertheless, he was getting a stupidly large amount of VIP entrance requests lately. He knew for a fact that the Wicket and Warrick family heads had VIP access, as well as Corey's friends Indigo and Garnet. There was team CFVY that got those VIP passes courtesy of him, as well as several other civilians that paid a good amount of lien just to get in. Apparently, the only way to actually enter the strip club located upstairs was by obtaining a VIP pass, and paying the entrance fee at the stairs. So far, the bodyguards were doing a really good job of ensuring nobody caused any damage, and they didn't have to utilize the guns that they were given. No, when a person usually got rowdy, they simply threw them out the club, literally. They grabbed the person over their head, and carried them towards the club entrance, where they then threw the offending patron into the nearest dumpster, which was conveniently found in an alleyway right next to the club.

Waitresses were able to fight on their own as well, He remembered one incident, where a group of three guys cornered one of the waitresses in a corner while she was trying to deliver drinks, and proceeded to sexually harass her. She didn't take any kind of joy from that, and in the end, she kicked each of them in the chin with her legs, which was pretty much due to a mixture of dance and combat instructors that Tony had hired to ensure that the waitresses could fight. As soon as she knocked out the three offenders, they were dumped into what was being called "Loser's Dumpster". After that incident, nobody messed with the security detail or the waitresses while sober. And if they ever got drunk, well, the club always cheered the bodyguards on in a fight. That was always fun to watch.

"Excuse me, Sorrel, how do I exactly make this raspberry white chocolate cocktail? This kind of drinks does seem a bit too... well, complicated for a club." Mark sighed as he heard his fake name being used, he really hated that name. The only person that had a good name change was Corey, and that was primarily due to the fact that she was able to change the name herself, without the jackass Ash making the name. He managed to keep his old name, the fuck. Nevertheless, he couldn't really waste time thinking about his shit name, right now he had to train these amateurs to become actual bartenders. And that meant getting them to understand why having these kinds of drinks were important to the club's well-being... however, he really didn't want to do this. Mainly, he should have these guys figure out the reason why these drinks were so varied and so on. But, he was supposed to be lead bartender, and he had to do his job. So he turned around, and started to lecture the trainees on how to do their jobs efficiently. This went on for quite a while.

 **Vale Police Station**

Vincent stared inside his cubicle, just looking at the enormous amount of work that was placed right on top of his wooden desk. There were three stacks of paperwork, reports, and other things that he was required to file and turn in to the police chief for review. The cubicle walls has some photos on them, one of which was a photo of the entire police force all hanging out at a barbecue that was hosted a few months back. Some awards hung on the wall as well, and there was a container for pens and paper right on his desk, just in case he needed to make a note or another report. There was also a wired Scroll for inside department usage, which was used quite often to discuss things with the chief or people outside his department. There was a warm, steaming cup of coffee right next to him, two sugars and four cream, just the way he liked it, but he wasn't really in the mood for some coffee at the moment.

His mind was currently occupied by the fact that there were two living survivors from the raid he had committed on the apartment building. The thought of losing his house, his life, his job, and being constrained into a jail was the least of his worries. Now that the entire incident was marked as a Vale Mutilator, if he was ever caught as the actual perpetrator of the entire murder, then he wouldn't even have to think about living. No, the police and the citizens of Vale will all lynch him if he was accused of being the Mutilator, despite the fact that he really wasn't. Who would believe him? If there was hard evidence against him on that front, then there was no way the public was going to listen to his pleas of innocence. He cleaned all of the evidence at the scene, and minimized the possibility of being found out. But all of that was going to be useless if he had left two witnesses. If he wanted to keep himself clean, he had to get rid of them, efficiently and silently.

He could kill the comatose woman by getting in with his police occupation, then insert a poison into her IV via poison syringe. Of course, he was going to have to disable some of the security cameras or just simply delete the footage afterwards, or maybe just simply act non-suspicious. Ask a doctor something about a syringe, and then he'd have someone backing him up in that sense. As for the child, he could try to poison her through the food or snacks that are served at the hospital. Maybe he could get an assassin involved to kill her, and maybe make her death look like an ac-

He shook his head, and put his hands over his eyes. What was he thinking? Did he really go so far down the rabbit hole that he was devising a plan on how to kill a child? Dear Dust, was this what he was? He was a police officer for a reason, to save the innocent and to ensure that the citizens could sleep easy at night. Yes, the police department was corrupt, but he was better than this, dust damn it. Was this how much of a monster he had became after one single killing? A person so eager to throw away the morals that went predated their life, and ensured their well-being and safety? No, he was better than this, and if he was found out, he would just have to take the blame for the fall. He was not going to kill a child for no reason, nor was he going to target a comatose patient for his own view of safety. No, thew least he could do is mix up evidence from what they obtained from the scene, ensure that anything they found COULD not be used against him. He would have to get permission from the security office to get clearance into the evidence room, but he was sure he could do that. All he needed to do wa-

"Hey VINCENT! Get your back straight, we're going out on patrol!" Vincent yelped and jumped up in surprise, and banged his right knee hard against the table, causing his coffee to spill onto all of his reports. Then he fell down backwards on his chair, and groaned in his pain. His back didn't feel so good. As he stared up in the ceiling, trying to not remember the pain in his back, the person responsible for his fall appeared right into his view of vision.

A young woman with dark green hair that went to her shoulders, a somewhat wrinkled standard police uniform, bright orange eyes, and a lightly tanned skin. Yep, this was Rook Green, the upcoming police recruit that had a lot of potential in the force. She was highly optimistic about the changes she could actually bring to the force, and as far as Vincent knew, this person was a full package of sweet, crazy, and... well, refreshing really. She was idealistic in the belief that the police force could lose all of the corrupt manners that the department had adapted, and utilize their resources to take the job out of the hunter's hands. She was pretty nice to hand out, even though she was two years his junior. Despite that, the chief did decide to pair her up with him, for reasons unknown, probably for revenge. If it was for revenge, then that plan backfired, because they were a dynamic duo... despite the fact that there were some explosive interactions.

"I'm so sorry Vincent! I couldn't resist the urge to... well, you know, surprise you! You're always alert and on your toes! But... I really apologize for laughing at your pain, and for... um, ruining your reports." At the sound of the ruined reports, Vincent jumped up instantly, and stared at his desk, and groaned at the ruined reports. That was going to take a long time to actually fix, especially due to the fact he was going to have to find a way to recover all the information that was written on those papers. This was the worst.

"Don't worry about those reports though, Vincent! I'll write them all for you as an apology! Now come on, we got a patrol to do!" Vincent merely sighed, and put a small smile on his face. Maybe things won't be as bad as he thought... after all, one can hope for better things in the future.

 **Vale General Hospital**

"What do you mean that a pitchfork ain't a classic weapon, nor an actual useful one? I'll have you know, Miss Ruby Rose, that I am capable of taking out numerous Grimm with this weapon! Don't mock my weapon!" Weiss sighed as she tried her best to ignore the little feud that Ruby and Mure, which appeared to be about some kinds of weapons. Honestly, she really couldn't find anyone that she could actually converse to, since all the others were talking to each other. Ren and Nora were talking to Russet about martial arts skills and whether or not he knew ninja powers like Ren. Yang was asking Mavro how he got together with Orche, and Pyrrha appeared to be conversing with Orche about... something. She couldn't hear, the two of them were whispering to each other. Meanwhile, Blake was talking with Lily, and she seemed to be trying to get some kind of answers from the faunus child. And then there was Jaune, but she knew that if she talked to him, then there would be a barrage of date requests, something she would much rather not have on her mind.

"But... it's not an ideal weapon! You customized the pitchfork to become a legitimate weapon, and it's not a gun at all! I can understand the classics, but you went off and made a weapon that's not practical at all!" Weiss did have to agree with Ruby there, a pitchfork was a pretty foolish idea, what kind of idiot was Mure for utilizing a weapon like that?

"Trust me, it works. Don't question it, and if you even think that my pitchfork is a horrible weapon, keep in mind that Glynda uses a riding crop for a weapon. Not to mention the fact that when I attended Beacon, the strongest guy there, Prospero, utilized a collapsible baton. Now, go eat some cookies or something! I'm not having anymore discussions about Evangeline!" Ruby puffed her cheeks in anger, and started to stomp towards Yang in a dramatic manner, which didn't last for long, as she started to giggle a little bit. Weiss rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that she had to be with this dolt... but then again, she was her friend and her team leader. She could try to be more soci-

"Having teammate trouble? Don't worry about it Snow White, everyone has that problem. Now stop acting superior in that wooden seat, you should only do that in a throne." Weiss turned swiftly towards Mure, aghast and enraged by the words he had just emitted out of his mouth. How dare he, didn't he know that she was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation?

"How dare you! The nerve! I'm not acting superior, I'm just trying to think here! And yes, I may be having teammate trouble, but me and my team are getting it talked through! How dare you try to stick your nose into places where it doesn't belong!" At those words, Mure started to crack up, and slapped his knee, causing his damaged top hat to nearly fall off, before he caught it with his spare hand. Weiss stared at the homeless hunter in wonder, did he really find this funny? That wasn't a joke, that was an actual statement!

Mure slowly rose to his feet, and stared at Weiss' eyes for three seconds, before wiping the amused look off his face. "So, wasn't a joke, huh?" asked Mure hypothetically, "Guess you were serious. Huh, you should learn how to take a joke once in a while. Might spice up the boring rich life you got there, Frost Princess. Then again, how would I know how to heat up an ice heart?" Weiss stared at Mure, her jaw open wide at the insults coming at her for no reason, and attempted to retort, only for the words to jangle in her mouth as she attempted to speak. They turned into a small ramble, the same one she had when her family had been insulted by Blake.

"Excuse me, but at least I know how to dress like a proper person, you... you're dressed like a homeless man! A person that you would see wandering the streets, begging for lien! You... you don't look or act like a hunter!" Mure leaned on his pitchfork and gave out a deep guffaw, as if he was being amused by her confusion. Meanwhile, this argument that he incited appeared to have attracted everyone in the room except for Nora, Russet, and Ren, who had gone outside the room to get something, and all of them were now staring directly at the two, wondering what was going on.

"Listen, child, I won't say this again. I don't care if you're the bestest friends with everyone in this room, but you have no fucking right to say that. You hear me? You want to know that kind of hell we go through to ensure that the Vale forests are safe? How many friends we've lost to the Grimm itself? You say that being a hunter in training is hard? You know what we fucking witnessed on our first year? We had to fucking go through a jail of slaughtered inhabitants, every single fucking person there mutilated and carved up like a turkey on Thanksgiving! You will never know how bad things are until you are forced to wade through a five foot sludge of body parts, shit, and blood! You fucking hear me? You think you're high and fucking mighty because you're the fucking daughter of Schnee Fucking Dust Corporation? I don't even use DUST. So, go and fuck yourself with a nine foot fucking pole, you Dustdamned spoiled b-"

"Mure, STOP." At the sound of Mavro's shout, Mure stopped his assault on Weiss, and glared back at Mavro, who was glaring right back at him. "There's a time and place for everything, and now is NOT THE TIME to give up that... incident. Alright? Just let that certain thing go!" Mure started to breathe in and out, before he started to calm down, while everyone stared in horror at him.

"Sorry, my nerves are not what they should be. All of this, it's... it's just messing with my mind. The Vale Mutilator striking again... it's a nightmare come alive. And Dust, I thought things were getting better too..." Ruby started to walk up to Mure in order to comfort him, before Blake grabbed her shoulder, and shook her head. The ninja of team RWBY was actively shaking, either from fear or from anger, and glared directly at Mure.

"WAIT. What did you mean by a prison full of dead people? That wasn't on the news, nor did any informant know about this event! What are you hiding from us? Grimm, what the fuck are you hiding from the city of Vale?" Mure stared right back at Blake, but before he could even think about replying back at her, Mavro intervened.

"That's none of your business. That was a mistake on Mure's part, and I apologize for the way he shouted at you, Miss Schnee. Don't think ba-" That was as far as he got before Blake cut in his apology quickly and coldly.

"No, that IS part of our business. We're here defending a poor child from the Vale Mutilator, and you honestly expect us to be able to work with missing information? Just how much people has this guy killed, that we basically have a small army defending these two? We want to know what's going on here, and we aren't going to take no for an answer!" Mavro stared at Blake coldly, and Yang had to admit that Weiss's cold stares had NOTHING on this guy. This guy's stare could probably freeze a guy in his tracks, and Blake had the telltale signs of being affected. Nevertheless, she remained stubborn, and stared right back, and not even giving out, at least until he finally gave in and sighed.

"Do you really want to know? Dust, I was your guys' age when I witnessed the first Vale Mutilator slaughter scenes... no one has to ever go through that horrible mess. I'd... rather not tell you, and to be honest, I'm not going to. I want you guys to be able to actually sleep, and not have nightmares like Mure here." The black-clad hunter flinched, and nearly fell from his leaning position for a brief second, before instantly correcting his stance and going back, with a small scowl on his face. He did not seem amused by that statement at all.

"I haven't had nightmares in a while, Mavro. I'd really like it if you didn't throw me under the bus. And child, this isn't a thing you can get involved in. If you stick your nose in business where it doesn't belong... well, you're going to have a bad time." If looks could kill, then Blake's glare would have obliterated Mure in an instant. Then again, that glare was being matched equally by Mure as well. The two glowered at each other for a second, before someone intervened.

"Hey guys, the pizza's here! Clear the tables, we've got delicious food incoming. By the way, who ordered the spaghetti? " At that very moment, Russet had opened the door, carrying five pizza boxes in one hand, and a large bottle of _StrawFree_ in another. Meanwhile, Ren carried one tray of spaghetti in one hand, and a tray of alfredo in the other. Meanwhile, Nora carried three paper bags of garlic bread in her left hand, and a bottle of apple juice in the right. And as soon as the trio entered the room, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, and Orche stood up and helped to set up the large meal on the table.

"Thank goodness the pizza arrived in time, Lily was probably going to faint out of hunger," joked Russet, as he opened a box of Mistralian pizza and taking a big bite out of an olive, pineapple, pork, and onion slice. Lily decided to take a slice of a cheese pizza, opting to avoid eating any of the other pizzas that Russet had brought. After everything was set up, nearly everyone went to the table to start eating, with the exception of Weiss, who really didn't want to eat any of the food that Russet had brought, and Blake, who glared at Mure for a brief moment, before stomping towards the table to get something to eat. As soon as she turned around, Mure simply left the room, muttering under his breath about getting a fresh breath of air. Russet merely watched Mure leave with saddened eyes, and as soon as Mure exited the room, he sighed.

"Sorry about Mure, he's just... tense, you know? When the Vale Mutilator came out... well, actually, even before the Mutilator's first appearance, there were some things going on in his life that he'd rather not see the light of day. He's... got a lot of skeletons in his closet, and none of us really want to open the rusty iron door just to see what's inside. Won't be pretty, that's for sure."

Blake stared at Russet, and was heavily tempted to ask him about Mure and what he had just said, before she felt a rumble go through her stomach. Not strong enough to the point that everyone in the room could hear the sound of her stomach grumbling for food, but just enough to realize that she was on the verge of being embarrassed greatly. She decided to leave the subject at hand for a later time, and sat down with the rest of the gang to eat some pizza. While the pizza was great, there was one that she was sad about, and it was the fact that there was pretty much no tuna topped pizza anywhere in sight. Just Mistralian, pepperoni, cheese, and Valean. A saddening sight indeed.

 **Mountain Glenn**

 _It placed its palm against this foreign material. It has been attempting to break through this human made object... with no success. The light... THE LIGHT. The humans, so disgusting, so annoying to the Grimm, laid just beyond this barrier. It knew that the despicable humans lived beyond this mysterious wall, the light told it that they were existent. The blinding light, pleading to it to wipe them, to rid of its master... the light that made it enraged. It turned away from the pleas, and headed towards the outer region of it's home. It felt the urge to hunt._

The Survivor climbed out of the hole that was within its home cavern. Ever since the Deviant had discovered the secondary walls of Vale, the beowolf had devoted much of it's time to breaking down the actual structure, with no success. While the beast was easily able to break through stone and wood, the metal structure was different. More powerful, more tough, more... stronger. That was a fact that this wolf could not bear, the fact that a mere object was able to withstand it's assaults. Could that material be invincible to it's powers? The beowolf shook its head, that was impossible. The Deviant was the strongest of its kind, and it would be damned if a mere object would prove superior in strength. That was not possible at all. But so far, a lot of its attempts have failed horribly, and that made the Survivor enraged. Then, the Deviant paused, obtaining an epiphany.

The mere goal of killing off the numerous Grimm that resided in this region was strengthening him, making it stronger than before. The fact that the Goliaths had made its power increase incredibly spoke volumes. Perhaps if this beowolf obliterated a lone elder Goliath... the beast smiled, and its sharp teeth grinned, as though it had come across an easy prey. A battle fit for its power. However, the problem was getting an ancient Goliath to trap and then to kill heads on. It knew that the Goliath all herded in a pack, and that scenario would have an effect on getting one Goliath difficult. Younglings were one thing, they were like Beowolves, quick to fight and uncautious. But the old ones... they knew the danger that the Survivor emitted. They knew that they had to avoid the Beast at all costs, and now it had to devise a plan to isolate the ancient and kill it by itself. No possibility of taking down the entire pack, it was not strong enough to do so. No, it needed a plan, and it began to plan, using the violent tendencies in its mind to formulate a strategy. The beast would sit there for a while, pondering on how to complete such a task.

After a long time of calculations and planning, the Deviant stood up, and started to head towards the upper cliffs of Mount Glenn. The beast had a splendid idea on how to isolate a Goliath from its pack, with a little help from the rocks themselves...

* * *

I'm not dead! I'm just covered up with midterms, college essays, exams, and... oh wait, I forgot to say. And that was the sixty seventh installment of Hotline RWBY! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and forgive me when it comes to chapter releases. Anyways, Volume 3 is out, and I have been watching that whenever I had free time from writing this series! Don't worry, I haven't hit writer's block, its just that I have pretty much no time at all. So if the fanfic seems dead, it really isn't. I'm just bogged with college work and stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave your reviews. I want your feedback, it'll help me in the long run. And as always, enjoy hurting people.

-Happy Very Late Halloween!

Review Responses!

 **quentin3655:** Good to see you again, my dear reader! Yes, I do have an idea on how Torchwick's assault on the docks will go, so don't worry, I have some plans for that certain event. Yep, I am definitely going to move slow with this series, simply so that I could actually do some world building. But anyways, I hope to read another one of your reviews!

 **ManwithaPlan113:** Thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters that are to come!

 **UltraLord:** Thanks man :D.

 **Terminator57:** Thanks man! That's what I'm hoping to achieve with the reintroduction of the revamped team MRON, along with some other people. And to answer your questions, there are definitely some 50 Blessings members that are so fixated on the cause that they will be willing to do anything to get the job done. So far, we've seen the perspective of those somewhat willing, yet questioning, but don't worry! I'll add in a perspective of one person who's having... second thoughts. Till next time!


	68. Grimm: Scene 6: Evolution

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Roman's Warehouse**

"Who on Remnant is taking all of the Dust, and why! They're doing it before me, and not to mention the fact that they're blatantly stealing it for no apparent reason! By Dust, there's probably a traitor in my presence, just looking at all of my plans and taking them all!" The White Fang members stood frightened and nervous over Roman's outburst. Whenever he was this mad, bad things usually happened to them, especially when he let loose his accomplice. That was when things went bad.

Roman paused his rant, and all of the White Fang soldiers started to sweat heavily. "Wait... there probably is a traitor here..." He then scowls, and turns to every single on of his henchmen.

"Alright, confess! If you come out and tell the truth, then I won't have Neo come down and butcher all of you animals!" At that point all of the White Fang troops began to shiver and cower in fear, and they all started to shout in unison.

"We swear to Dust, none of us are traitors, you have to believe us!" Roman growled, this was getting nowhere. These idiots were too scared to lie to him right now, so there wasn't a traitor here. Then how the fuck were these punks with guns and ski masks being one step ahead of him? Luck? That was most likely it. There was no way that he, Roman Torchwick, the greatest thief in all of Remnant, was getting one-upped by these sacks of shits! He had to find a way to revert this downfall, he needed a plan... and then he had an amazing stroke of genius.

"That's it! So far, we've been robbing small-time Dust stores, taking all of their petty little stocks, which has been failing me so far! No, the best plan to get all the Dust is to personally assault that little storage freighter they've got coming to Vale for resupply! There's no way that a group of small-time crooks can take on an entire Schnee Dust Freighter!" The White Fang troops slowly went came out of their fit of fright, and regained their composure. Since Torchwick was now out of his rant mode, there may be a chance that they could survive the night.

"Alright, you mutts, go out and start informing your friends! We're attacking the Schnee Transport Freight as soon as it gets near the harbor, you got that?" All of the White Fang troops started to nod, which caused Torchwick to growl in frustration.

"I meant now, you beasts! GO!" At that shout, all of the men started to scatter off, in order to alert their friends of Roman's new plans. As they did, Roman sighed, and took a long, large drag out of his cigar. The stress was killing him right now, and the boss lady was breathing down his neck so closely that he could feel the warmth of her breath. She was not pleased with the progression of the plot, with him failing to obtain as much Dust as he promised. This transport boat robbery HAD to go right, otherwise he might be in deep cold water... as if he wasn't already. She was more than prepared to cut him off as an asset, and to just simply execute him as an example to the others, as to not be a disappointment at all. It wasn't like he was trying to be a failure, it was just that there were some circumstances that prevented him from doing the tasks given to him efficiently. And that circumstance was simply the upstart novices that were going around and robbing all the Dust stores that he planned to raid... well, he'd get his revenge.

Whoever was disrupting his plans, whatever they had in store, they were in a large world of trouble. He did NOT like the idea of having upstarts try to steal his title, and he would make those schmucks pay heavily. Oh, they'll regret ever humiliating him to this degree, and he promised that. Whatever it took, he'll make those arrogant scrubs regret the day they attempted to steal his shtick. Torchwick simply grinned at the thoughts of what he'd do to these

 **Charging Porpoise**

"It's rather ironic..." thought Mark, as he desperately tried to get all of the orders completed, with the rest of his assistants trying their best to catch up, "That even though I have a large amount of assistants helping me, things still aren't getting lighter." This was true. The bar had been a never-ending crowd, and there didn't appear to be any means of slowing down. Customer after customer, the long line of people never seemed to end, and neither did the lien. However, at this point, all of that lien was probably going to go to upgrading the bar and making it larger than ever, and increasing the storage of the kitchen. By God, he didn't even realize that the bar could get THIS crowded in one night. It was like a sea of people, you couldn't even see the lights of the dance floor from where he was. This was getting insane at this point, and there didn't seem to be any points of the swarm stopping.

That was when his Scroll began to ring, and he muttered under his breath. Of course, it has to ring just while he had the busiest shift in the entire few months this club has been opened. Of course, of course. Growling to himself, he answered the call, and put the Scroll right to his ear, and then answered the person. "Hello, you've reached Sorrel, can I help you?"

"Mark." That one word got him to quickly get attentive, which was really hard to do considering the fact that he was currently balancing out two situations at once. One, he now was engaged in a very important call with Alex, and at the same time, he was really desperately trying his best to ensure that these drinks came out at their best. And right now? He was probably failing on the latter.

"Hey! What is it, I'm working my hands off right now! It's not easy balancing a phone while mixing a drink, you know!" Mark could hear Alex snort at his complaint, and at this very moment, he really did not want to be mixing drinks right now. True, it was his job, but he did need his full and undivided attention to Alex right now. And currently, proving to try to make a coffee cocktail while talking on a Scroll that was wedged between his shoulder and his ear was not working out well. He was quite sure that he was messing up the drink, but what could he do? He couldn't just leave, there were FAR too many people for the new recruits to handle. He needed to be here to help out.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, we're currently debating on which candidate to actually enter into the Beacon janitorial staff. We'll need to conduct another meeting, so warn Tony, will you? Oh, and by the way, we plan on getting some of those brats into Beacon. We gotta come up with a plan for that, alright?" At this statement, Mark couldn't help but groan, simply because she was telling him this NOW. Why couldn't she have waited until he got back to the house? Or better yet, just text him? She knew he was busy, why was sh-

"Watch out, Sorrel!" One of the assistants immediately grabbed the falling mixer, just as Mark had lost his grip on the object. The assistant then proceeded to pour out the contents onto a nearby glass, and quickly served it to the patron that requested said drink, in an attempt to make it appear as though it was a scripted trick. Mark silently thanked the assistant for his quick thinking, and kept a mental note to give that guy a small raise. At that point, he stepped away from the bar, and entered the kitchen. Wouldn't be any good if he messed up on more drinks, since that won't help satisfy his customers at all.

"Well, Alex, why couldn't you have brought this up later? You know I'm busy working right now, so why couldn't you wait?" Mark growled, as he started to get his intent clear. Since there was no one around to eavesdrop on his conversation, he might as well start using her real name. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone was going to know who he was talking to, right?

"Listen, Mark. The reason why I'm telling you this now is for a heads up, alright? Not only that, but Corey... well, you know what's going on with her. She's been working her ass off for five days straight, making sure our operations are working correctly. She's running on fumes at the moment, and I'm just trying to lower some of her stress at the moment. Capiche?" Mark blinks at this, and shakes his head sadly.

"Let me get this straight Alex. You want to loosen someone's workload instead of convincing them to try to take a break once in a while. For God's sake, if Corey's basically running on fumes at the moment, then try to convince her to try to take a rest or something, goddamn it." Mark could honestly hear Alex's long drawn sigh from the other line, for some apparent reason. He honestly could not see anything wrong with that request, after all, nearly all of them were getting a good amount of sleep proportionate to the work hours they had, all except for Corey. She was important to the entire operation, since she was pretty much the entire face in the recruitment method, due to her reputation set in the Underworld of Vale.

"Mark, she does deserve a rest, but we can't have that now, alright? We're all tired Mark, we want to rest, but we can't." There was a short pause afterwards, and then Alex continued, "There are reasons why we can't rest. We need to get these points in as fast as possible, before our window of opportunity slips away. Since Beacon is starting its Grand Tournament, we can capitalize on that by inserting some of our own people into the school. They'll be perfect for keeping an eye on the hunters, and learning what their next moves are." At this, Mark merely sighed ,and leaned back in his chair. That was a convincing point, they did not have much time to work with at the moment. They had a small window of opportunity, and they desperately needed the inside men at Beacon, one to install the program to monitor the communications tower, and another to ensure that the students at Beacon didn't interfere with their plans. Not only that, but they did have a club and an organization to run, which left them little to no chance. Well, then again, the club part could be rectified with new employees, which they have started doing. Even though that path would cost a good amount of lien, they still had a lot over from Corey's years as a hardened criminal, which meant that they were a bit better off in that aspect.

"Alright then, I'll try to lower her workload. Just try to get her to sleep, alright?" With that, Mark closed off the call, before sitting down on the nearest chair and getting a small break. He never imagined that he would have to work this hard, let alone having to deal with what appeared to be a group of nearly one hundred people all at the same time. He could still hear the crowd asking for their drinks, which made him wince. His hands and arms were sore, his legs felt like they were going to fall right off, and he was sweating more than a pig at this point. However, he had a job to do, and after a few moments of water chugging and breathing, he got right up, and exited the kitchen to help his guys out. They were just rookies, they would definitely need his help trying to get this all done.

 **Mountain Glenn**

The Goliath pack started their migration across the cliff-side, and this time, they were heavily close together. Too many times, their pack has been subjected by the irregular Grimm that walked around in the mountain. Too many times, there were other Grimm that have fallen to that beast, and there was no possible path to take to eradicate this new foe. This enemy was one of their own kind, a beowolf that had divulged too much in its blood thirst, and had become a rampant menace to the Grimm in the mountain. It has proceeded to nearly wipe out the entire beowolf population in the mountain, which has rapidly begun to reestablish its populace. The Creeps have been assaulted numerous times, so much so that they had begun to stay more dormant, and tended to become even more passive as a result. The Boarbatusks, the King Taijitus, and the Deathstalkers have all been hit, losing their groups and packs more than the balance demanded. The Blinding Light had a new savior, but it was in the form in one of their own, a beowolf that had begun its evolution in the most strangest of ways. The only two Grimm populace that were not effected by this one beast were the Nevermores, due to their capability to simply fly away from the Deviant, and the Goliaths, which proved to be a larger threat than what the upstart could handle.

No matter. As long as their own kind, the Goliaths, were not harmed, the Ancient Ones could not see a reason to eradicate this new beowolf type. As long as that lone wolf did not form its own pack to control and lead down the path that it itself has taken, then the balance of the higher power can be safe. The Goliaths will continue to roam the walls that surrounded that Blinding Light, and wait until an opportunity arose to strike them down. Even though this task may take millennia, they will succeed. The Light that threatens them all will fade to nothing but dust, and will disappear from the world altogether.

None of the Goliath pack noticed the Deviant stalking on the cliff-side top, scouting the pack with eager eyes. None of them noticed when the Goliath intentionally pounded the top of the cliff with such brutal force that the entire cliff began to crumble and fall onto the pack, threatening to destroy them with this avalanche. Only three of the Ancient Goliaths managed to charge out of the rock slide's path, and were the only survivors of the collision. With that one slide, a large size of the pack was wiped out, and to simply dissipate into the air. The culprit of this attack popped out of the rocks, and slowly but surely climbed out of the mess, grinning and staring right at the pack. The Ancient Ones glared right back, noticing that this was no Beowolf. This was something else.

The Grimm was only beowolf in name. In reality, this thing was much more different than the standard beowolf in form. The beast had a strange mask, something that was twisted and disgusting, even among the the Grimm. There were glowing red lines running around the entire skull mask, pulsating with hate and blood lust. The eyes of the Grimm were glowing red, with a fire that was emitting from the core, which threatened to burn through the eyes of the Goliaths. The teeth of the Deviant were sharp, sharp enough that they were able to puncture through rock itself. The mask was in a shape of a mixture of some mysterious being and a tiger animal, something that shouldn't have been done. The beowolf's body was excessively powered, and there were numerous rips and bulges in the legs, arms, and chest. The hands were no joke either, a dangerous combination of claws, muscle, and bone. There were protrusions of bone spikes coming from its body, some where it was natural, and others were sprouting from places that were not even meant to be in part. The tail of the beowolf had blunt bone spikes growing out of the top, with some bone covers sprouted randomly on the tail. This beast... whatever it was, felt wrong. It gave off an intense atmosphere that seemed so foreign, so disgusting... that the Goliaths felt like they NEEDED to kill this thing before it became a pack leader.

The Goliaths gave out a large war cry, then promptly charged right at the Beast that stood right in front of them, which appeared to be grinning at the sight of new challengers. All of them rushed forward with their tusks, intent on impaling the Beast with their sharp horns. The Deviant jumped backwards, and start moving swiftly, using his hind legs as a means of strafing around the rush. The Deviant moved in a serpentine motion, curving around each of the charge and strikes from the Goliaths. The Beast moved swiftly, and continually jabbed at the legs of the Goliaths, testing at which strength he should whack the Grimm in order to cause some lasting damage. The Goliaths were not even deterred from the hits, and continued their assault, causing environmental changes in the process. Each stomp from the Goliath gave off a small shock-wave, which all combined to create craters into the dirt. This caused some problems for the Deviant, as he was now forced to jump and diverge his attention to the changing landscape, forcing him to stop his assaults.

It was getting annoyed now. There were no damages from his punches, the Goliaths were forcing him to a defensive position... nothing rang good from being defensive, after all. No way of learning, no way of adapting, and certainly no way of murdering. He needed a plan, he needed a way to inflict pain, he needed to KILL. He started to formulate strategies in his head, trying to figure out how to take out the Goliaths... when he came up with a plan. If Goliaths were too tough to kill with brute force to destroy them... isn't it a good idea to kill them through head trauma? The Traitor grinned, and proceeded to slam its foot onto the ground, summoning a large portion of stone to utilize as a weapon. With a growl, it managed to tear the pillar of stone off the ground, and tossed it right at one of the Goliaths' head like a spear. The thrown stone pillar exploded as it impacted the Goliath's head, causing tiny to moderately large pieces of rock to sail through the air from the crash, which then hit the other Goliaths. Those small pebbles did nothing more than annoy these Elder Goliaths, but the one hit by the stone spear stepped back, completely dazed, with its mask cracking at the point where it was hit. The Goliath was still alive, however, just dazed from the strike. This caused the Beowolf to simply frown, and rush right at the injured Goliath, intent on breaking the mask and possibly getting to a weaker point to attack.

The other two Goliaths recognized the Deviant's intent, and swiftly rushed to intercept his charge. The Beast utilized his speed to avoid these attacks, swiftly dodging to the side every single time they charged or try to impale it with their tusks. It managed to make its way to the confused Goliath, which it then smashed a straight right into the soft flesh that lied underneath the mask. The skin was still thick enough to stop the fist from piercing through and destroying the flesh underneath, but the punch gave enough force to obliterate the brain of the Goliath, causing massive trauma and thus killing off one of the beasts. The Goliath slumped down onto the ground, which caused its comrades to go into a rage mode. Even before the body began to dissipate, the two Ancients rushed in, intent on getting revenge for their fallen comrade. However, they did not rush in a berserk fueled attack, rather, they coordinated so that one would be later than the other, and thus providing ample time to actually attack the Deviant, instead of letting the Beast slip between the both of them when they attacked.

The Deviant scoffed, and went on to dodge the attack of the first Goliath... and then got hit immediately by the second one. The beowolf flew from the impact of the strike, sailing through the air while yelping. While it soared from the strike, the Goliaths proceeded to charge the flying beowolf, intent on impaling it with their mighty and sharp tusks. The Deviant noticed their approach, and swiftly somersaulted in the air as a means of righting itself up, and promptly grabbed onto one of the tusks as soon as it came within arms reach. He then began to attempt to break it off, in order to have a makeshift weapon to utilize against the Goliaths. The Goliath that had the Deviant hanging off it began to shake and turn in an attempt to knock the beowolf off. The mutated wolf held on with an iron grip, continually using the weight of its body to move the tusk around to dislodge. Unfortunately, that was when the second Goliath came to assist its ally, trying its best to get the beowolf off its friend's tusk.

The Deviant began to move around while clinging to the tusk, and this time, launched a single punch right into the base of the horn, creating massive cracks in the tusk itself. With a roar and a large pull, the tusk came free from the Goliath, and he instantly fell off the Goliath. The wounded Goliath cried out in pain, and its friend instantly rushed the fallen beowolf, in an attempt to take advantage of its position. The beowolf reacted quickly, grabbing the tusk and dodging the charge, before using the horn as a spear and stabbing right int the Goliath's neck. Naturally, that did nothing, as the tusk merely bounced back, and the only effect it had was annoying the Goliath. The Beowolf stared at the other Goliath, and threw the tusk right at it, utilizing its strength to toss it at a high speed. The tusk then impaled the Goliath with one tusk, causing it to fall over and start dissipating. And then there was one.

The Goliath stared down at the Deviant, and started to stomp on the ground, creating shockwaves with every step. The Goliath needed to keep the Beowolf out of distance, and had to create an opening. The Goliath slowly came closer, forcing the Beowolf back. Even though the Deviant could just simply rush in and charge, or attempt to throw an object at the Ancient, as charging will only knock the Beast down and result in it getting crushed by the continuing stomps of the Ancient. The Deviant couldn't create an object right now, not with the large amounts of environmental manipulation the Goliath was currently committing. Due to the enormous amounts of vibration going around the area, it knew that if it attempted to create a stone pillar or anything of the sort, it would break before becoming anything useful.

The Deviant glared right at the slowly approaching Goliath, it needed to find a way to breach its defenses. The Beast came to a standstill, waiting for the shockwaves to come near, until it countered with its own; it began to bash the ground with its fist, pounding faster than the Goliath could keep up with. Soon, the Goliath's shockwaves were being overrun, and the Goliath began to feel the pressure itself. The Goliath started to step backwards, stopping its stomping shockwave rush, which proved to be a terrible mistake. The continuing waves kept on piling on the Goliath, until it was forced down. This led the Deviant to finally rush in and launch a flurry of strikes, hitting the Goliath numerous times. If one strike didn't work, then a multitude of them should suffice.

The Goliath's hide slowly started to deteriorate from all of the hits, and soon, the thick skin became soft enough to pierce. With a giant roar, and one carefully aimed strike, the Goliath fell to the side, with a giant hole in the side. The beowolf roared in glee over the fallen enemies, basking in its accomplishment over the high tier of Grimm. It started to grin slowly, and the smile grew and grew, until it became much bigger than a normal beowolf. That was when a large crack noise could be heard from the distance, which originated from the beowolf cracking its back suddenly. The Deviant started to morph, evolve, change once more. It was becoming stronger, greater, much much more powerful than before. Its eyes began to glow even darker, and soon, there were more bone protrusions coming out of its body. The height of the Beast started to grow in size, and soon, it began to change. With one last joyful bark, the Deviant changed.

* * *

And that was the sixty eighth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the fans! Do not worry, even if the story appears dead, it isn't! I promise... Well, hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please help spread the fanfic around! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

PS: Go read A Man and His Dog by TMDFiction. A Fallout X RWBY crossover, it's pretty good.

 _ **Happy New Years!  
**_

Review Responses:

 **quentin3655** : Thank you for understanding the time dilemma of making these chapters, college is rather time consuming. I honestly thank you for that compliment, it really means a lot to me. Well, I hope to see you next time!

 **PangWANG:** Ahaha, thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you enjoy this crossover, and I sincerely hope that the new chapters will continue to be as fulfilling as they are!

 **thundercharger:** Don't worry! I am NEVER going to abandon this story, no matter what! College ain't going to get in my way! ... but it has intervened in me attempting to release new chapters...

 **terminator57:** Thank you for noticing my writing improvements! ... I think I did, I'm not too sure. Well, I never actually planned to release the Fan's faces, or make an actual... well, drawing of them, primarily because I like the idea of having you guys think up of how they look like. It's up to the player to interpret how the Fans look.. and to be honest, I don't exactly like the look of the Fans. So, I'm not using that description, said and done. Nevertheless, I accept that those faces are canon, but you're not going to find any description of their face. And if you do, it'll be subtle. And... boy? You mean Lily? I have no clue who, but I assume you're talking about Lily. Lily's motivation isn't vengeance, it's to... well, can't ruin the surprise, now can I? And thanks for the Halloween notice!

 **da fancy power lemon:** Thanks for the compliment! Don't worry, I am working on this story! ... when I have time of course.

 **terminator57:** Thank you, and have a good Christmas yourself!


	69. Intermission: Scene 41: Power Change

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

 **Vale General Hospital**

"Well, farewell, team RWBY and JNPR! Thanks for helping us guard the two survivors, and remember, be careful on the streets now, if the Vale Mutilator is back this time, we can't take any risks now." The two hunter-in-training teams nodded, and proceeded to exit the hospital heading up to the roof. The entirety of team JNPR are talking amongst each other, wondering why they were selected to help out with this single operation. It didn't really make much sense, considering the fact that there were better experienced teams that could've taken their place. This wasn't exactly the situation with Team RWBY, of course.

Yang and Ruby were currently talking with Weiss, wondering just how high Ozpin's opinion of their team was just to include them in this secret operation, while Blake followed behind them, reading a book that she happened to pack along with her. While she did appear to be at ease in front of the two teams, in reality, she was not in a good mental mood at the moment. With the knowledge that the Vale Mutilator was back in the streets once more, she was doing the best to ensure that her panic didn't rise out right now. Keep calm, keep calm, she had to keep calm. She couldn't act scared now, she was a huntress, she had a team to back her up... right?

The question was did she truly have a team that would back her up at any point? She herself doubted that, considering that no one on the team actually knew her well enough. Ruby was a young child who was still naïve about the way the world worked… but she knew about Blake's emotional wounds. She herself had helped out Blake get over some horrible nightmares once in a while, making sure that no one else on the team actually learned of her situation. However, the only thing she knew was that she had horrible nightmares, and that wasn't enough to justify her being someone that would trust her based on her White Fang background. Yang was her partner, but that was that: they were partners, friends, but not truly compatriots. And Weiss… she'll hate her. No question about it, Weiss was a Schnee, and she would hate Blake for a long time. She couldn't say anything at all, not if she wanted to keep her team together.

They then reached the roof, where the Bullhead that would have picked them up… was nowhere to be found at all. The two teams looked around the rooftop, moving from edge to edge, wondering where the Grimm their transport vehicle was. Jaune proceeded to take out his Scroll, and dialed up the pilot's number. Maybe he can explain why he wasn't there.

"Um… hello? Where's the uh, Bullhead? It's not here." There was some kind of reply that came from the Scroll, but no one else can hear. Jaune continually responded with "Yes", "Uh huh," or a simple "Oh." After two minutes of this, he finally ended the call, and placed the Scroll in his pocket.

"Yeah, uh guys… looks like the Bullhead's going to be late. Some air traffic occurred, and that prevented them from doing much at all." Everyone looked at Jaune with incredulous looks, considering the fact that the sky looked rather clear this morning. He coughed into a fist, before replying back, "But don't worry! The guy said that he was going to be here in twenty minutes at least! So we just have to wait!"

After that, everyone decided to just hang around on the roof, talk to each other, or play some games on their Scrolls. In fact, it was only ten minutes when the Bullhead arrived, landing much faster than what the pilot had told Jaune. The teams began to walk towards the transport vehicle, intent on getting to beacon and having a nice, relaxing sleep on their comfortable beds. Blake was on her way too… until something happened.

Before Blake could get on the Bullhead that was going towards Beacon, she felt a tug on the back of her shirt. She turned around quickly, only to find Lily there, grasping her shirt with both of her tiny and frail hands, with quarter shaped tears coming from her eyes.  
"Blake… promise me you'll come back to meet me again?" At this sight, Blake couldn't help but smile sadly at the sight. Here she was, another surviving victim of the Vale Mutilator like poor Lily here, and she couldn't admit the truth like the other two. She was an asset to the investigation, but the fear of that monster continually plagued her mind. After all, what if she did go and tell? Then she'd be openly admitting that she was a White Fang member in the past, and that meant getting arrested, and getting betrayed by her team. She couldn't come forth at all, she was just a coward. A sniveling, pathetic coward that chose to hide in the closet instead of helping her parents.

"Sure, I can come visit you another time. I promise!" Lily grinned widely, and held out her hand, with the pinky finger out. "Pinky promise me then, Blake!"

Blake couldn't help but giggle at the view of Lily holding her right hand out with the pinky outstretched, and she ended up doing the promise with Lily. As she walked towards the Bullhead, she waved goodbye to Lily, who tearfully waved back.

Soon, the Bullhead took off, and the two teams were heading right back to Beacon. Blake looked out to the sky, and sighed, while the rest of her teammates talked to each other. She took out a novel and started to read it, disregarding whatever was written on it in the first place. Only Ruby managed to catch her sadness, and looked at Blake in worry, before turning back and talking to Yang. Over all, a home back from an uneventful moment. There didn't appear to be anything that would cause any kind of problems on the way back.

 **White Fang Hideout**

Adam walked towards his bed, rather sleepy. It had been a long day, working and trying his best to get faunus around Vale and Atlas the rights they deserve. That wasn't happening currently, as the three leaders of the White Fang were deliberately lashing a leash on him, preventing him from doing more to actually help out for the cause. Rust had been moved to Atlas to help with logistics support at that city, while Banesaw had been sent to Vale in his place. These leaders were being too weak, trying their best to curb things from going too far. He had better, far wider plans than them. For instance, taking care of their comrades, actually assisting the faunus cause, and other things.

The entire situation was messed up, with the Vale Mutilator rising once more in Vale. He requested so many times to be sent there, but they all denied, giving the place to Banesaw. It wasn't fair. He needed to avenge Blake's parents, and all the others that were being massacred in Vale. There were no White Fang operatives that were willing to be in Vale anymore, and there was lessening support thanks to the actions of that lone operative. He gripped Wilt harder, stomping harder and harder as he moved towards his personal quarters.

He kicked the door open, and then proceeded to slam the door shut behind him, creating a large bang noise that alerted numerous guards to look at the room oddly. He sighed as he started to disrobe, and proceeded to put on his nightwear. Today had been a very frustrating day, and hopefully a nice, relaxing sleep can help alleviate that. He laid on his king-sized bed, trying his best to get his mind off of Blake and the screwed up situation. He did manage to get to sleep at a certain point. He didn't have a good night's sleep, sadly.

He woke up… well, in his room. Nothing appeared to be off, everything seemed to be in place. He got up, and decided to exit the door… only to enter another room, the same as his. Except, this time, he came out the closet door, and was facing the same bedroom, minus some furniture missing, like the bed and the chair. What?

He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. The closet was now gone, and he was stuck in a giant room, one that didn't even appear to be relevant to him anymore. In fact, it appeared to be a room filled with random assortments, posters of Atlas army recruitment drives, Hunter academy advertisements, and so on. Scattered on the walls were all of the things that the humans cherished so much, and that they used to bring down the faunus to their knees over and over again. The floor itself had several random pieces of paper scattered around, but the main focus was the person sitting in the one chair in the middle of the room.

This person was dressed in a black suit, along with a blue dress shirt. The suit had some bizarre designs on them, ranging from fire, to a giant building… to a rooster out of all things. There was also some kind of deformed mushroom on the right breast of the suit, and the person appeared to be sitting down, glaring right at Adam. It would've been normal if this person was a faunus, or a human… but this person wasn't. There was an owl head to the person, a trait that has never been seen before in Remnant.

The head of this owl was overgrown, larger than a normal owl's head… and appeared to be fused directly to the person's neck. Spread around were veins of owl flesh, digging into the flesh of what appeared to be once a normal human being. This person seemed angry, mad, filled with hatred for some reason. Whatever the reason, the eyes looked filled with some kind of danger.

"You fucking make me sick. Going around, killing people. What the fuck makes you think you're better than the sick humans out there, huh? Yelling you're doing it for the faunus cause, yet you ignore their pleas. What do you think you are, some kind of savior? You're not a hero, you're a villain!" At these accusations, Adam grit his teeth and clenched his hands. Never mind the fact that when the owl talked, the mouth appeared to open and close as if it had no hinge. Never mind the fact that he was slowly starting to smell the iron smell of blood. What was to be focused on was the fact that he was getting judged for doing the right thing here.

"What the hell would you know? As far as I can see, you're just sitting in that chair, judging me for actions I have done in the past. You obviously haven't judged me for what I plan to do!" At these remarks, Rasmus waved his hand effortlessly. He seemed bored.

"Really? All I see is a selfish pawn, just waiting for orders that will lead to no end. Tell me, don't you hear the cries of your brothers and sisters in Vale? Aren't you sick and tired of just doing nothing, laying round and waiting for orders? Don't you want to do something?" Adam opened his mouth to send back a retort, before he stopped. Everything stated hit hard and true to him. He was just waiting for orders to tell him to head to Vale to help with the bastard that killed Blake's parents. He was ignoring people's cries for assistance since he was too busy listening to the chain of command. He was always a soldier, doing what he was told, always trying to get more powerful to protect the people around him, when he ended up driving them away.

Was this what he really wanted to be? A simple soldier that just brainlessly took orders, and did everything with objection? Was this who he truly was, a simpleton not even worth the role of leader or as a statement of power? This could not be. He was Adam Taurus, a man who had been broken years ago, and he wasn't going to let the past rule him. No. He would use the past to become stronger, and get the role he needed. That was when he heard some slow clapping, and snapped out of his thoughts to see where the source came from.

"Truly, the smartest person in the world," said the man sitting in front of him, clapping his hands in a slow, lazy motion. "You ought to go right ahead and take over the position of your superior, if you're going with that train of thought. May just get somewhere!"

Adam started to think, and proceeded to sit down on the chair be- wait. When did he get a chair all of a sudden? He glared right at the strange owl person, who shrugged back at him. He smelled something off in the air, something wrong. Probably nothing to worry about.

The owl faunus WAS right. Why was he just waiting for the time for him to get ordered? Why wasn't he the one giving out orders and obtaining the higher power of the White Fang? He was more powerful than the one giving him the orders, who could easily take over. It was possible, and he should do such a thing. After all, he was planning to do the best for the faunus, and he himself knew how to benefit the faunus cause much more.

"Wow. You actually thought about that. I was just joking, but apparently you're serious about it." Adam stared right at the man who stated this, who had his head in his hand now. He was leaning onto his hand, and his eyes looked absolutely dead. True, he appeared to be bored, but his eyes did not convey that emotion at all. Rather, they conveyed the sense that the person wasn't even alive. That was all that was being given off at the moment.

"Well. First person to take my advice seriously, huh? Guess you might not be a lost cause after all…" With each word that came from the bird man, the stench of iron began to grow stronger. With each syllable, the room began to grow a bit darker, until soon, the room appeared to be somewhat more difficult to see through, even with his faunus vision. It was disorientating, odd, and scary at the same time. Never before had Adam been faced with the prospect of not being able to see through the dark with his vision at all. He was familiar with the concept of darkness, which came from closing or covering his eyes, but the idea of looking through a normal and familiar darkness and not being able to see through it at all somewhat weirded him out.

"Time for introductions. No need to introduce yourself, Adam Taurus, but I should allow you to know who I am at least. I am Rasmus, a person amongst a trio. If you just follow my instructions, I can assure you we'll get along nicely." The entire room slowly became darker and darker, until soon, all that Adam could see was darkness. He tried to move, but discovered, to his horror, that he was completely paralyzed head to toe. The aroma of blood was overpowering now, and it was all that he could smell at the moment. Then he heard Rasmus speak once more.

"Now, Mr. Taurus… I think we can have the best kind of relationship from this."

 **White Fang HQ, Adam's Bedroom**

Adam got up from his bed with a large gasp, quickly grabbing Wilt and Bloom and unsheathing it, while looking around the room, panting. This went on for a few minutes, until he was able to discern that what had just occurred was a dream. He sighed in relief, and went to sit on his bed, where he noted that he was bathed in a cold sweat. There were goosebumps all over his skin, and he still couldn't stop shivering. This was the first time that his senses were fucked with, and he was still recovering from that moment. He decided to take a shower before he changed, since he was doused in his own sweat.

During his shower, he started to think long and hard about that nightmare. That 'Rasmus' was right in a way, that he was wasting his potential as a soldier instead of a leader. He knew he was stronger than the current leader, he continually beat him in the several sparring matches they had between each other. He knew how to lead and make decisions swiftly and decisively, as he was helping out the current leader in making those kinds of calls. He was the right hand, from what he was told, but he acted more like the unwilling assistant, helping his superior out with every single problem that seemed to arise. He was the leader, he had more charisma… why then, wasn't he in control? Something had to be done, fast. Otherwise… his chance to make things right will be gone. And he couldn't allow something like that to happen any longer.

After he had changed and geared up Wilt and Bloom, he kicked open the door of his bedroom, and proceeded to stomp towards his superior's office. None of the guards appeared to want to confront him, and rather, they tended to avoid him, due to his outright angry attitude, and the fact that he had his weapon in a stance where he was more than ready to start slicing.

As soon as he entered the leader's office doors, he opened them up quickly, and closed them behind them with a bang. He glared right at the person that he wanted to talk to, who so happened to be sitting right directly across Adam. "Abram Violet, we need to talk. Now."

Abram, one of the three leaders of the White Fang, was dressed in a rather neat red suit, one that had blue floral designs decked around the sides, resembling that of a blossoming lily. He had black pants and black shoes on, and he was a deer faunus, which was easily noticeable with his antlers. Another aspect was the mask he wore, which appeared to only cover the upper portion of his face. It was in the form of a Bola Grimm, with the entirety of the mask showing off the upper teeth of the Grimm, along with the tear design that was noticeable on the Grimm itself. He appeared to be surprised by Adam's intrusion, as he slid his chair back and looked right at Adam with the hint of surprise in his eyes.

"Adam! What is it that you have to intrude into my office so rudely? You could've knocked!" Adam made no response, and instead, drew Wilt from his sheath… which seemed to be quite warm to his hand. It felt comfortable, more comfortable than before, as if there was a second hand guiding him. He blinked at this, and saw Rasmus right in front of him, standing right next to Abram, with a savage grin. He had one single hand laid on his superior, and was staring at Adam with those eyes.

"Do it. Achieve your goal now, do not let any feeling stop you. It is the only way!" Rasmus shouted, and Adam glared at the person that was responsible for all of the horrible activities in Vale, for the entire laziness when approaching the entirety of the suffering faunus in Vale: Abram. The bastard needed to die, so that he could replace him in office and finally assist those in Vale. Turns out that he trusted Adam a lot, considering the fact that his eyes went wide, which gave him the appearance of a deer stuck in headlights… funny, since he was a deer faunus.

"Adam! What are you doing! Stop this, it isn't funny!" Adam merely grabbed Abram by the collar and smashed his face right onto the desk, breaking the mask in the process, and lifted him up, where he appeared to be unharmed, but they both knew better. That one strike had somehow managed to sap all of Abram's aura in one go, which should have been impossible. Abram may have been a bad leader and tactician, but he made up for that in battle. His aura was far more powerful than Adam's and was noticeably one of the greatest in the entire White Fang, being able to absolutely tank damage after damage without any sign of harm. This single blow stunned Abram, and for once in his life, he appeared scared and shocked.

"Adam… please, don't do this. We were supposed to be working together, why are you doing this! It isn't right! What is your plan with this!" Abram was panicking, as he always did. Useless in the wide scheme of the world, with the machinations of progress churning… he had to die now for the White Fang to progress. He had to do this. He had to avenge Blake's parents, he had to say sorry to Blake and all the other faunus that were killed, he had to do this.

"Do it Adam! For once in your goddamn life, don't be a remorseful bastard! Do it now!" With that, Adam glared right at Abram's eyes, right before he pierced his chest with Wilt. The blade went directly through his body, and protruded from his back, where blood began to seep from the exit holes. Abram gasped, and started clawing at the katana, in an attempt to drive it out. He seemed saddened, shocked, betrayed… the sight filled Adam with dread and pain. But it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Abram… but it had to be done. For the faunus. I'll take care of the White Fang in your place. I just needed to succeed you." As soon as he said those words, Adam withdrew the sword in an instant, and quickly stepped back from the spray of blood that spouted from the holes in Abram's body. Abram fell backwards, and slid down to the ground, leaving behind a trail of blood as he went down. Two White Fang guards came into the room, weapons at ready, before they witnessed the scene of Adam whipping his katana back, letting all the blood fly off the blade, and sheathing it. They stared at him, utterly shocked and confused why this had happened, right before he turned to them.

"Let it be known throughout the base that Abram is dead. I will not deny that I am responsible for killing him, but let it be known that it had to be done. He was too busy ignoring the pleas and cries of help from our brethren in Vale, so I was forced to try to persuade him. He ignored me, and so I was forced to commit this act. Let it be announced throughout the base that we are going to now focus more support on Vale in order to save our kind… and to bring down the monster that has been massacring them once and for all. Understood?" At those words, the White Fang guards nodded excitedly, and ran off to inform the others, Adam stood there, before closing the door, and sliding down to a sitting position as he did so. He took off his mask and tossed it to the right, and stared long and hard at Abram's still warm body. Rasmus was there too, and he was sitting right next to him this time.

"It's just as I thought, you're no fucking worse than **him** ," spat Rasmus, with an obvious tone of absolute hatred, disgust, and annoyance. The smell of blood was strong now, but it was not because of the blood pooling from his former mentor, friend, and leader. It wasn't because of that, it was because Rasmus was emanating the smell of blood, copper, iron, and other kinds of smells that would be associated with battle and death.

"But at least you can listen, unlike him. That's a good start… still doesn't make you a good person in the end. We're all damned one way or another, no matter who we are. Trust me on that." Adam merely nodded to Rasmus' response, and started to stand up, before preparing himself for the imminent announcement that would come with such an event. He knew that the other White Fang members were too weak to try to challenge his position, but he had to ingrain the idea of disabling any form of rebellion into their heads early. If he did not, they might decide to go up against him and cause some serious damage to his plans. He could not let something bad happen to him when his dreams and hopes were right in front of him. No, all he could was to try to mitigate the damage and hopefully move along with Cinder's plan. That was the only hope of fixing that could be done in this scenario.

With that thought, he got up, grabbed his mask, and exited the room, looking back once more at the body of Abram, which was still leaking blood out. He couldn't help but feel a large amount of remorse, regret, and sorrow for the death. The man that saved him from the streets when the humans decided to riot… the man who taught him how to wield Wilt and Bloom from a young age, the person that assisted him for so long throughout the years... was killed by a person he was so happy to call his adoptive son. Adam couldn't help but brush away several tears that had arisen at his eyes, and turned away violently to march towards the stage. He needed to put a face of a person that was strong… he couldn't be like this. This form of sorrow… it was weak. He had to be strong. Stronger than the Vale Mutilator.

 **[UNKNOWN]**

Richard stared long and hard at Geier, who was currently monitoring the Fan's presence. He had so many questions, so much time, but what was the point of intruding onto his little game? He can let the man work, after all, his own universe he was working with… well, and there were some connections with the true origins of that area. However, Richard himself had his own questions, such as how this person had managed to discover such a world, and why… nevertheless, there was no need to worry. The God of this "Remnant" was dead, which allowed him, Ecru, and the now reborn Don Juan and Rasmus to take their places in this little conflict ridden world.

So many discrepancies from the true norm, so many mistakes that have occurred. Well, one example would be the fact that Adam, the true leader in the true universe, was actually simply a lieutenant to the current leader of the White Fang, including the fact that there were some more troops and lieutenants in the White Fang than previously. Another fact was that Cinder recruited Emerald early… far too early, for that matter. One, Emerald was still a vagrant, someone with no weapon, and had not achieved their semblance yet. Another problem was the events of Mercury Black. Instead of waiting for the battle to be over, they intervened, and took the young Mercury under their wing. Another problem lied with the fact that Cinder had somehow obtained the power from the maiden way earlier, and her entire history… well, it was changed from the norm.

So many differences, yet he wasn't going to alert them to Geier now. No, if they had found one thing, it was that gods and entities can be revived, although they could not do the same for the god Oum. He was gone from this plane, and only his spirit remained, which was being controlled and manipulated by two other lesser gods, attempting to do what is right. However, they were too inexperienced, not enough power as Oum the Mighty had. They were doing their best, but sadly, not able to truly recognize the power they had in their hands. They could not spot the numerous worlds being created from this one spark, the many problems and the numerous mistakes formed in the process. No matter, at least it allowed the others to finally live.

However, this world was truly bizarre, and interesting. So many different possibilities, all forming from lesser gods that have decided to intrude upon the realm of freedom and crafting. Everyone manipulating the past, the future, the entire world, all to suit their view of what their ideal creation would look like. Some that made the entire possibility and continuum fit, such as that one world where a simple child became a feared name in the White Fang, while others did not succeed as much. It wasn't a matter of opinion, it was the fact the worlds soon died and dissipated into dust, and oh, how horrific a death it was. To watch everything around you slowly fade away to dust and nothingness, to watch even things that were unthinkable die. Why, he even felt sorry for Cinder when she witnessed the destruction of the world around her. It was… truly a traumatizing event.

That was why he was so determined to make sure that Geier finished what he started, and to ensure that he went through with it all the way. He didn't want that to happen to the Fans, that was a fate worse than death itself. No matter how traumatic an end this universe had, he wanted to see it through. After all… that was what happened to Miami, did it not? He had an obligation to see the events through, no matter what the ending was.

* * *

And that was the sixty ninth chapter of Hotline RWBY: Requiem for the fans! I have begun to start doing personal review responses, since it takes far too long to write the chapters, and I don't want you guys to wait for my replies. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please help spread the fanfic around! And as always, enjoy hurting people!

Review Reponses

 **Terminator57:** I'm afraid that Blake was the child that survived Tony's massacre, Lily actually survived Ecru's rampage. I intend to do some world-building remarking the Grimm as well, which is why I included that portion in. And yes, I do plan to buff the Fans sooner or later, but they need to realize that they aren't exactly the strong motherfuckers they believe they are first. They need to be taught a lesson, and one will be delivered sometime soon. And I am hoping for a good year, since I am really determined to keep this fanfic alive and aiming to finish it.


	70. Taurus: Scene 1, Rise of the Owl

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

* * *

Adam went on his path, walking towards the main meeting center. He had to go out of his way to give his introduction speech as the replacement for Abram. The path wasn't supposed to be long, but it felt like an eternity for him. He felt as though he had been walking on an eternal path, continually moving on with no sign of the exit in sight. He was flanked by two of his guards, who were tense and holding their rifles roughly. He understood their emotions, after all, he himself would be worried if he was near a person he knew he could not defeat. However, he would not be so worried about this incident. Instead, he would focus far, and be hinged on keeping the power of the White Fang strong in Vale. That was his task at hand.

The death of Abram was still on his mind, continually remembering that merciless kill he had just done on his former mentor. Did he deserve to like that? Probably, considering the fact that Abram was the one who made the decision to start removing Vale as a priority target and refocusing more on the other kingdoms, despite the fact that such an act would not even assist in this form of occurrence. Abram was a coward, unwilling to take the next step to make the White Fang strong in Vale, and chose to withdraw his support for their brethren for the sake of keeping troops.

He marched, keeping an eye out for anyone that disagreed with his usurping and planned to assassinate him on the way to make his speech. He was more than ready to take them out with Wilt and Bloom, and he found no obligation really to apologize to the soldiers waiting for him back at the auditorium. With the backing of Cinder and her forces, along with a large amount of reinforcements from the other White Fang leaders, he was possibly untouchable at this stage. No one could mess with him at any point, he was the big dog of the world. No one would take that from him.

So when he reached to doors to the stage, he merely pushed them open without a thought, and went right towards the podium to give his speech. Due to the Hunters not even willing to trek long enough to find out some of the White Fang's Vale Headquarters, they were able to hide out in several Grimm infested locations to set up their own hideouts. True, they had to deal with Grimm attacks a large amount of the time, but they were able to ward them off utilizing weapons that the White Fang 'liberated' from the Schnee Dust Corporation and Atlas transportation trains. What greeted him out in front was a large amount of White Fang soldiers, clad in their uniform with no weapons in sight. He could see all of the ranks of said soldiers, with the higher-ups scattered around in the back of the auditorium. And it wasn't just the other lieutenants and other group… the other two leaders of the White Fang were there, and he could tell from the aura that was emerging from the back. He had only one shot at this, and he could not fuck up this moment.

"My friends, brothers, and sisters, I appear in front of you today to merely explain the events of what has partaken that has forced me to commit the murder of our previous leader, Abram. I know all of you are possible enraged at my actions, but I have my reasons." The mutterings in crowd slowly ceased, just as Adam started his speech. In an instant, the entire audience had their eyes focused directly at him, which would cause a normal person to start shaking in their feet and piss their pants… but he wasn't a normal person. He was a faunus, a person that has gone through hell and back to become strong enough to ward off the Grimm and the humans that threatened the faunus abilities in Remnant. They needed him to help them out, to save them, whether they knew it or not.

"A large amount of you are sincerely wondering why did I kill Abram. Was it because I was power hungry? Because I wanted to become leader? No. I did not kill Abram for any of those reasons, I killed him because he was weak and unwilling to commit to advancing the faunus powers at all. He chose to ignore the cries of our Vale brethren, and left them to rot at the hands of the Vale Mutilator." As soon as that person's name was stated, everyone in the audience visibly flinched, and for good reason. That monster's name was one that should not be named, and a large amount of White Fang troops went on pretending to never even hear of the name before. Adam caught a glimpse of fear in the front row spectators, but it lasted only for a second before reverting back to a normal, bored stare.

"Yes, we all know how dangerous that… thing is. We all know how many murders that thing has done to faunus brethren recently, killing our White Fang comrades for nothing other than sport. Brutalizing them in the worst way possible, being a downright sadist when executing our brethren… Grimm, the recruitment rates in Vale had gone down so low that we're only picking up single digit recruits every month. But should we try to evacuate our people out of Vale? Should we decide for ourselves that we can abandon an entire city of faunus and leave them to become prey to this monstrosity?" The muttering within the crowd got a bit louder, each of them agreeing with his point… which he found shocking, considering the fact that he really didn't see himself as a 'people' person at all. He was just talking from what came off his mind, and he did not expect people to unanimously believe what he said. This was interesting.

"Wasn't our promise as the White Fang to protect our faunus brethren in the entirety of Remnant? Wasn't our decision to join this organization based on the idea that we would protect and uphold the faunus as a people worth fearing, not to abandon them for our own sake. We cannot act like cowards and ignore the pleas of our friends and people in Vale. We are the White Fang, the sword and shield for the faunus people of Remnant! How can we continue to maintain this title if we decide to be cowards in the eyes of our own people? Say it was your friends or family stuck in Vale, having to deal with the monster that existed there. Would you just calmly sit by and let it happen?" The crowd started to agree on one thing: they wouldn't let something like that happen. Already, there would be resounding amounts of soldiers yelling no, and getting riled up by his speech. A large amount were getting heated by this speech, and this was showing as well.

"Who are we if we cannot protect our own brethren? We are cowards, and we can't be called the White fang! We are those that choose to eradicate the humans that dare to oppress our people. We are those that took the banner and title of terrorists to further our cause! One war didn't solve anything, it let the racism be okay in the humans' eyes! What are we to them, animals? No more, we must show them that we are brave enough and strong enough to make a stand and to ensure our rights are maintained!" The soldiers started roaring in agreement, and the auditorium shook with excitement. The people's eyes were dancing and turning bloodshot, staring at Adam with death in their eyes and ferocity in their mind.

"The humans want to see us as animals? Fine! We'll give them what we want, we'll let them show that we are beasts that are not willing to be controlled by their corrupted hands! We will eradicate them in Vale, and bring a new dawn for the faunus race! We will be victorious! We will prove to be the superior species! We, the White Fang, will prove the humans the folly of their actions and make them pay for what they have done!" The auditorium began to erupt with the noise of rampant applause, with roars of joy from the White Fang soldiers. Meanwhile, the two leaders of the White Fang were merely clapping slowly, while watching the scene. Adam himself left the auditorium, and headed to his bedroom, where he then slammed the door shut with a large bang at the end. It was there where he allowed himself to collapse onto the ground.

He sat on the ground, unable to stop the shaking that has taken over his body. He was vibrating in a not so good way, so much so that his vision was jumpy due to how shaky he was at the moment. He couldn't stop, and his hands were shaking so much that he wasn't even able to form a solid picture of them, with their intense movement. "What's going on here? Why was I able to do… that? Why am I so tense right now?" He said to himself, while staring at the wall.

"You know what's going on, my dear Adam. You just do not want to recognize it. Just let it be, let it occur. After all, anything that happens cannot be reversed, best to just accept your terms of the contract and undergo the terms specified, no?" Adam merely grumbled to himself as he attempted to pick himself up, subconsciously noting how much sweat he has garnered from this one sitting alone. When he tried to take off his shirt to go take a shower, he found that the fabric was sticking far too much to him, making it extremely difficult to peel off. He did eventually get his clothes, and proceeded to try to take a calming shower, just so he would be able to have a good night's sleep and a well-rested mind. He couldn't.

* * *

I decided to try something new and go for a single character centric chapter, tell me what you think about it. I did give it my best… and I really need to apologize. With the wait times on the new chapters, they've been pretty darn ridiculous and stupid. I'm so sorry about that, but my inspiration, desire, and willpower to just continue this story has been extremely lackluster, particularly due to college just biting away at my time a lot. I'm no longer able to devote a measurable amount of my time to writing this story currently, and I can't see myself getting a chapter a month out in time. I'm going to have to lower the words amount from 5k to something like 2k if I want to get these chapters out a month at a time. As stated, I am so sorry about this, and I sincerely hope you can forgive me for this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please leave a favorite and/or follow. Thank you.


	71. End: An Apology to All

**I do not claim ownership of RWBY or Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami belongs to Dennaton Games, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All rights reserved.**

 _ **So. Author's note here. It's been months since I uploaded the latest chapter, and I know you guys are all itching for an update. Unfortunately… well, let's just say I can't finish the fanfic nor continue it as is. It doesn't sit well with me at all, looking back and realizing all the errors I've done. So I'm going to put this entire series on hold so that I can rewrite it all to fix the problems. There are grammatical errors around, I've done spelling errors, timing problems… it's an absolute mess. I need to fix it, so please give me time. It won't be easy, but I'll do it. So for now… I guess I'll release this unfinished chapter to end it. I can't bring up the willpower to finish this as is, so I'll get started on the revised version.**_

 _ **Please forgive me.**_

 _Time. Time is an immeasurable resource, something that will never be recoverable. Time, such a marvelous object. It keeps moving, and provides us with more things to come. Comedy, Drama, Tragedy… such is the way of life. Time always passes on, leading to greener pastures… isn't that right, my good friend?_

 **Beacon Academy**

"Ozpin, I highly suggest that you get some sleep. You haven't been getting much of them at all. You could take a rest now and then, please." Ozpin looked up from the new janitor applications to look right at the very worried Glynda. He sighed and took another sip of his nearly empty cup of coffee. He needed more at this point.

"Glynda, they always say that the wicked never sleep." Said Ozpin, as he got up to pour himself some more coffee. At this point, he started to use his cane for full support, to assist him to start walking. At this point, he was basically running on fumes, and there wasn't much that could help him out in this current position. Sleep wasn't a very good option at all, with the entire city of Vale being in a state of panic and disarray. That should have been attracting the Grimm, but for some reason, the Grimm have decided to stay calm and avoid the city in general. The worst part was that the Grimm numbers were less than what they once were in the Emerald Forest, and there was no explanation for their diminishment. Everything was going wrong, and there was no way of telling why, how, and what. This was all wrong on so many levels.

"Ozpin, I understand your fears of the situation, and how this could be the movement of our… enemy, but the only way you sleep now is by knocking out through severe sleep deprivation. Coffee can only do so much…" Ozpin turned to Glynda… and then simply stopped pouring himself coffee. The ambrosia was just two inches away from the rim, just the way he liked it. After taking a large sip of coffee, he then put it down and looked back at his assistant.

"I understand your concerns, but there needs to be work done, advances to be made, with these monsters roaming the streets-"

"But it isn't like they're going to be running away any time soon. Ozpin, they've been acting consistently, that shows us that they have no clue that there are people chasing after them. Meaning that our window of opportunity is still open."

"Which means more people are liable to get killed at the same time." Glynda gave him a sad look after that, knowing full well of the situation.

"I understand the situation, I do Ozpin. But you can't save people when you're not at the peak of health. Get some rest please, and ensure that you can work optimally at least. It isn't good to be killing yourself over this. Let the others help you, it doesn't have to be only you working on this." He merely nodded, and simply set the empty cup down near the coffee machine slowly, due to his shaky hands. At this point, the only thing that kept him standing was the amount of caffeine present in his body: and it showed.

 **The Fan's Warehouse**

"Ash, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm surprised by the amount of work you've done. These actually look like Hunter weapons, where'd you get them from?"

 _ **A few months later…**_

 **Vale Docks**

[Team RWBY, and the latest shop assault, where they hint at a Torchwick doing this chaos. Cut to Torchwick being completely pissed off from getting beaten in the dust stealing game.]

 _ **[Unknown]**_

The figure stood there, staring up into the darkened sky. Something was wrong, and Ozpin himself was yelling those thoughts. There were… things that seemed to be off. Something wasn't right. And there was no way to discover them… or was there? She chuckled to herself. Probably was about the Vale Slaughterer, and Cinder's actions. He truly had gone close-sighted as time had gone on.

Cinder was the key, the tool that will assist in overthrowing humanity and eradicating it once and for all. The child that she had found on the street, the child who she 'saved'. The huntress that defected. The… delicious tragic lost soul that was eager to serve her. How the mighty fell. Just like how Ozpin and his precious mankind would fall in the foreseeable future. The old, senile arrogant fool. He could never discover her plans, for they were rooted in place and spread throughout Remnant. There was no hope for humanity, and there would be none when she was done.

College is still hampering me. Please, I'm so sorry about this.


End file.
